Devil Bringer
by cloudfarron
Summary: Takeru Asama, a young man with a difficult past. He has been through many hardships in his life, allowing himself to be consumed by hatred, revenge, and thirst for power. Will he ever see the light that will brighten his life once again? What happens when a certain Redhead decides to make him apart of her peerage. OC x Harem and Issei x Harem. ON HIATUS
1. Character Bio

**Character Profile**:

**Name**: Takeru Asama (real name Nero)

**Home Clan**: Marchosias.

**Body**: Average slim muscular body.

**Gender** : Male

**Occupation**: 3rd year highschooler, Ex-member of the XIII #13 , Underworld's Displinary Squad: #5, and Fallen Devil

**Eyes**: Blue

**Hair**: White/Silver

**Height**: 5'8

**Species**: Devil

**Personality**: Loner, Antisocial, Strong, Tsundere, and Regretful. Fomerly:Happy and Nice, Caring)

**Background**: He is the son of the famous Dark Knight Sparda later on changed his name to Takehito and the Hannaya, Miya, formerly human. After Sparda's successful rebellion against Mundus, he went to the human world. During his time there he was immediately attacked by a human woman named Miya , a master swordsman whose skills were on par with Sparda. Eventually after their constant 20 days straight duel they both fell in love and Takehito reincarnated her into a devil (before the evil piece system was invented). Miya's reputation in the Underworld was famous most devils never dared to face her seeing the immense power she had, which could easily surpass a Satan, and they would never want to see her mask. Takehito decided to leave leadership of the Clan to his two students Baul and Modeus(**from the Devil May Cry Anime). **Later they opened an inn called the Izumo Inn. After a couple of years later they had a son, which they named Nero as his devil name because of his fondness in black and his human name Takeru. Hearing rumors of Mundus still alive, Takehito decided to go and finish the job, Takehito managed to defeat mundus permanently but it costed him the use of his entire power which resulted his death, Miya aware that Mundus's followers were still alive she gave her baby to her sister and her husband both aware of the relation between Sparda and the race of the baby. Later as he grew up he met his Aunt Miya unaware that she is his real biological mother. Later at the age of 7 he and his mother visited a shrine, there he met his first friend Akeno Himejima, They have been friends for 4 years. At the age of 11 he saw his parents murdered before his eyes, having seen this his devil powers awakened his his right arm transformed and he killed the murderer. Later his grandfather Hiko Sejuro took him in and taught him swordsmanship, Later having heard of a gathering of a group of excorists gathering, Takeru decided to get his revenge. Unfortunately when he attacked the Fallen Angel Kokabiel who was there, severely damaged his wings. He was then experimented by a scientist testing out a device extracting the scared gear, Valper Galilei He managed to escape by unlocking more of his demonic power obtaining The Yamato which was kept in the Lab. Later he joined a group of devils called the XII which was a group similar to the Old Satan Faction. 1 year later Sirzechs Lucifer obliterated the XIII for the crimes committed, Takeru the only survivor fought against Sirzechs managing him to make him kneel down to his knee . Takeru was the first to witness Sirzech's true form (only at a minimum percentage) and was defeated. Sirzechs knowing the relation between him and Sparda and Miya decided to take him in. Later Takeru was apart of the Underworld's Disiplinary Squad which consisited of Devils with high caliber and none that joined Peerages, he ranked was No. 5 . 2 years later the squad disbanded because of their boredom. He then went back to his hometown. Started living by himself. He has been regularly doing contracts since his grandfather told him to do them. During when Kuoh academy was now coed, Takeru became the first male to attend Kuoh Acdemy as the only third year male.

**Family**: Miya Asama Mother Devil(formerly human) (living) Sparda, Father Devil (Takehito) (deceased)

Adopted Parents /relatives(deceased)

**Skills**: skilled swords man, adept magican , and skilled gun user.

**Weapons**: Twin black and white swords (during his days in the XIII and Disciplinary Squad) Japanese swords. The Yamato(never uses it because of the weapon belonging to Sparda, so he rarely ever uses it), and a double barreled revolver(DMC 4 Nero's gun)

**Devil Arms**: Muramasa, Agni and Rudra, Alastor, Lucifer, and Gilgamesh.

**Scared Gear**: Oblivion and Oathkeeper: a special Scared gear in a set sealing the spirts of the two Dark and Light Dragon siblings: Shruikan and Kisara, who were known for being on par with Great Red and obtaining the title of Dragon God like Ophis. Obivion takes the appearance of a black sword with a chain like texture on the blade, a sapphire jewel on the hilt, dragon scale texture on the handle, and a kanji for dark is added as a keychain, Oath keeper takes the appearance of a white sword with a yellow jewel on the hilt and the kanji for light on the end of the sword as a key chain. Because the Scared gears are of both opposite elements it is difficult to obtain their true balance breaker. So instead the user uses each of the swords individually( **The scared gears are similar to the key blades Oblivion and Oathkeeper just without the key like appearance**)

**Balance breaker**:

**Holy dragon's Heavenly armor**: gives the user an all white armor, a white and sky blue cape, a helmet covering the entire face in a shape of a dragon, and his demonic arm' color changes to white and is covered in white dragon scales (**The armors are similar to the Keyblade armors from KH Birth by sleep**)

**Darkness Dragon's Hell chain**: basically the same as the Holy dragons' heavenly armor. But instead the armor is black, has a black and red cape, a black dragon helmet, and the demonic arm changes color to black and covered in black dragon scales

**Two Become One**: combines both sacred gear into one sword. He is given a black and white armor, white and black cape, his demonic arm is changed to black and white

**Juggarnaut Drive**:In Juggarnaut Drive his power increases equal to both dragons residing in his Scared Gear. **Imperfect **

**Juggarnaut Drive**: **Imperfect Juggarnaut Drive:** His demonic arm turns into a dragon's arm black and white, his devil wings transform into black and white dragon wings, his eyes become more dragon like, his two scared gears float around him (**similar to how Sora wields his key blades in his Final Form**), black and white dragon scales covering half his body(Similar to how Ichigo's skull armor looked like), grows two-bladed horns out of his head (**similar to Ichigo's Hollow Form**). When using this form in a forced release of rage his personalty becomes that of a berserker. **Perfect Juggarnaut Drive: **He is in normal mode, wiedling his combined Scard Gear. He is able to summon a new armor, consisting of a black and white dragon armor, has metallic dragon wings, His demonic arm is covered in a black and white gauntlet with a jewel on it, a helmet with a bladed horn on top. He can also increase the size of the Armor to the size of a giant.

**Senjutsu**:

Time/Space manipulation.

Able to slow down the movement of the target to the number of seconds the user wants.

Partial Intangibility.

Teleportation: able to teleport oneself or he can teleport others he has locked on to. When using this technique it takes much of his energy limiting him to use it twice a day depending on the size of the object.

Space/Time barrier : creates a barrier able to warp an attack to a different location.

Force manipulation: Because of his high demonic energy and Chakra(Life force) he is able to control force able to attract or repel matter. With his high chakra followed by the use of his Eyes of Hatred and with the support of his demonic guardian he is able to attract meteorites of great proportions.

**Technques**:

Summons a blue translucent like guardian around body. (Similar to Nero's devil trigger)

Sword Techniques: Battojutsu, energy waves from slash attacks, envelop sword with blue aura increasing the height and strength of weapon, and Hiten Mitu Mitsurugi ryu ( still needs to learn Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki and Kuzuryūsen)

Creates corridor of darkness,

Various dark magic

Illusions

Creates a spectral arm from his demonic arm

Hannaya Mask (has created multiple Variations)

Dragon Release: a technique he'll later create. This ability allows him to release the dragons from his scared gear for a limited amount of time.

Devil Trigger: this ability allows him to release the full power of any Demonic weapon giving him an increase in power and changes his form.

Contractor(similar ability to Kazuma's in Kaze No Stigma.): Having made a contract with the Lightning Spirit Lord. He now has access to more lightning from the clouds.

**Dragon Art**: A fighting style which consistes of using the element and techniques of Dragons.

**Holy Dragon art**:

White Holy Lighting(similar to Blue Eyes White Dragon White Lighting Attack): an attack that releases a powerful white beam filled with lighting. Also it is Kisara's signature attack. It can be shot through the mouth or the hand .

Holy Drive: increases the power of his use in holy dragon Art and Oathkeeper

Holy Dragon's Light: a healing technique which surpasses Twlight healing and other healing abilities

Holy Lighting Claw: an attack that ultilizes his demonic arm changing the spectral arm to a dragon claw filled with the

Lightning Nova: Kisara's forbidden attack. This attack creates a blast of White Holy Lightning but with more destructive (Imagine Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's Neurtron Blast)

**Darkness Dragon Art**:

Eternal Darkness flame: Fires off a powerful force of Dark purple fire able to incinerate anything. Shrukian's Signature attack. The technique can be used similar to Fire bending .

Darkness Drive: increases the power of his darkness magic, Dragon art, and Oblivion

Darkness Claw: an attack that ultilizes his demonic arm changing the spectral arm to a dragon claw filled with the power of darkness

Chaotic Darkness: Shruikan's forbidden attack. This attack creates a blast of darkness that is able to shake the whole underworld, with one blast it is able to obliterate everything even able to surpass the Power Of Destruction (It's like Cero Oscuras but bigger)

**Dragon Force:**

An alternative use of the Juggernaut Drive: gives the users the power equal to the dragons residing in the sacred gear. This ability can be used with or without the scared gear in use. Since he has two dragon Scared Gears he is able to use two different Dragon force individually unlike the juggarnaut which requires him to use his true balance breaker to activate. If he tries to combine the two Dragon Force together his body will receive pain from the overload of power, which can surpass the Super Devil standards. when used during Balance Breaker his armor gives out a more dragon like appearance increasing the power up to the new Satan's level

**The Son Of Sparda:** This power releases his true demonic energy inherited from his father. Because of how that power was related to Sparda, he sealed of this power thinking that if he uses it, he's just borrowing power from his father, and his intense hatred towards his father.

**The Eyes of Hatred:** A special power he developed from the shock of his parents death and Akeno being taken in by the Gremory Clan. These eyes are able help regulate his use in demonic energy more effectively, he is able to sense what movement the opponent will do before they even do it, his demonic energy increases by twenty percent. also when used with his demonic guardian he is able to evolve it. It also as the ability to copy other peoples magic. **(The Eyes takes the appearance of Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.)**

**Hannaya Mode: **A special form Takeru has when he merges with the hannaya mask. This will give him the most intimidating aura and it gives him the same power as the Son of Sparda power.

**Harem**:** Akeno(Alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Ophis, ****Karasuba from Sekirei, Uzume from Sekirei****(WIP)**

* * *

**Well that's my Character Profile, Tell me what you guys think. BTW this is my very first fanfic I'm writing, and just to let you guys know Issei is still in this fic, besides he needs his own harem cause he got jealous of seeing Raisers lol. Well hope anyone is interested in reading this fic of mine and please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Glad everyone that reviewed liked the OC I created, heres the first chapter hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was night already and at the park was a young man named Takeru Yamato. He had white-Silver hair, blue eyes and was wearing a suit. He was taking a stroll, holding a boutique of Sakura blossoms and a bottle of Saki. On his way he stopped by at a cemetery, he went to two gravestones with the names "Saito Yamato" "Hisako Yamato". He then placed the sakura blossoms on their graves.

"You're lucky I managed to get this" he said holding the bottle of Saki at the grave belonging to his father "it took me a long time to convince the owner to let me buy this brand . I say dad you and your debts are killing me" joked the young man

"Well here's to you and mom" he said pouring the saki at the graves "don't worry mom I gave dad only alittle of alcohol " he said the grave of his mother.

After a time of paying his respects to the very parents that adopted him

"Well I should go now it's already late, Ill come back again next time" he said as he leaves.

He was now back at his house. "Great I smell like alcohol stupid saki loving parents" he said, heading to the shower. He then took of his shirt and removed the long black sleeve glove covering his entire right arm. His right arm was completely red with some blue markings under the forearm connecting to the top of his and, along with blue finger like claws, and a curved spike near his elbow.

"Well God thanks for changing my arm but can you at least just half of my arm instead completely transforming it" he said to himself as he gets into the shower. After 20 mins of relaxation, he was now out of the shower, wearing a black tank top and dark blue sweatpants, with his arm exposed since no else was here. "tch now I have to finish doing my homework, might as well do it" he said now doing his homework. Twenty mins later "ugh finally done" he said putting the homework in his school bag. he got off his chair, went to brush his teeth, and go to sleep.

**The next day**

Takeru woke up and did his regular routine. He changed into his school uniform, got his bag with his shirasaya disguised as a bokken inside, along with his school bag and lastly he wore a fake sling and a cast around his demonic arm so no one could see. Then he headed off to school.

**~Kuoh Academy~**

At the gate he could see the perverted trio near outside the Girls Kendo Club clubhouse.

"When will they learn" he sighed as he picked up a pebble and threw it at the clubhouse, causing the noise to alert the girls that someone was outside. as they opened the door to see what made the noise, they saw the three perverts running for their lives. The girls then knew it was those three peeping at them again and then they chased them this time each of them were dual wielding shinais.

"Well I had my amusement for now" he said, as he walked away.

On his way to class he saw to 2 girls being followed by what seemed to be their groupies. The first girl was about 2 cm shorter to Takeru, had red hair and bluish green eyes, while the other girl was about the same height as the other, had black hair and violet eyes. They were Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh and to Takeru they were "who the fuck gives a crap at all they're just girls". He walked away ignoring until someone than ran into him causing him to fall on his butt.

"Allright whoever did that is so gonna die" he said in his head. He then looked to see who crashed into him, and it was one of the Hentai Trio Iseei Hyoudou who seemed to be the lone survivor of the Girl's Kendo Club wrath. Issei then realized who he crashed into, and fear then consumed him.

"Im really sorry sempai !" he said panically. Takeru then got up with the help of his shirasaya as support, he then grabbed a hold of Issei by the collar and threw him at the charging Kendo girls leaving him to his torturous beat up.

"Meh" he said as he leaved.

On his way to class he still saw the "who the fuck gives a crap at all they're just girls" again with their groupees. As he walked by his slinged arm accidentally bumped into Rias's arm. One of the groupees noticed this

"Hey you aren't you gonna apologize" one of the groupees yelled"

"…Shouldn't you kids be going to class soon…" he said with a glare causing the the younger students to shiver in fear, as he enters the classroom.

"Who was that" Rias asked

"That's Takeru Yamato isn't he in the same class as you sempai ? "

"No I didn't, did you seem him in class Akeno "

" No it seems he can hide his presence Buchou " Akeno said jokingly

"Is there a reason for his attitude" Rias asked

"I heard his parents died of murder when he was only 11. Since then I heard he stayed with a relative of his and later he moved out to live on his own."explained one of the groupees

"That's nothing Misa, I heard that he started taking kendo became a 3rd dan at the age of 13 and he only used one arm. "One arm? Wait how long did he had that injury on his arm?" asked Rias

"Rumors say that when he saw the murderer of his parents, the guy used a pipe and practically broke his arm. Also I heard his arm had been burn too. Since then he's been wearing that cast for a long time now. There was this one time I saw him and it looked like he was carrying a bokken. I followed to see what was he doing, there I saw him surrounded by what looked to be gang members and there were twenty of them. They immediately attacked. But in a flash they were all beaten into a pile and he didn't have a single scratch on him. His bokken was covered in blood and he had an emotionless face. "

The bell then rang alerting the groupees to say bye to their sempai and went to class.

"Akeno did you sensed anything coming from his arm" asked Rias

"Yes Buchouu I did, what are we gonna do with him" asked Akeno

"Im not sure but something tells me he's special, we should keep an eye on him. Akeno nodded and they went inside to class.

During class Rias was surprised that Takeru was in the same class as her as well, guessing that he didn't stand out too much she barely noticed him and what was also surprising was he was the only male 3rd year in school since it started to become a coed school. She noticed his bored emotionless expression as if he no longer cares. Later during lunch Takeru was on his way to the roof until he noticed a girl younger than him, she had white hair, hazel eyes and a cute neko clip on her hair. She was known as the school's mascot: Koneko Toujou, and to Takeru she was just a regular girl. They both walked past each other. Without Takeru noticing Koneko then turned her head back to see Takeru as he walks away. At the roof Takeru was just sitting there taking a nap.

**(flashback) **

It was a dark night. an 11 year old Takeru years old was waiting in the car for is parents to get back from the store. Takeru was just reading his manga with a book light attached. After 20 mins he noticed his parents coming out, but then they went somewhere else for some reason. Takeru was curious so he deceided to where they were going. He followed them to a dark alley way, then he heard loud noises. So he decided to see what was going on. He then saw people fighting, the people were all using weapons that looked like lightsaber but in white. It was two against one and it seemed the two were losing while the other was winning. After getting a good look at the two, he realized they were his parents. "

MOM DAD !" Takeru yelled.

"TAKERU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled Takeru's father. Takeru's mother then came to Takeru"Mommy what's going on why are you fighting "Takeru paniced" "Takeru listen to mommy just get a way from here and don't look back " Takeru's Mother said "but wait what about you guys I can't be alone…." Takeru said, in an instant he saw his father stabbed throw the chest by the man's sword. "Daddy!?" Takeru yelled in shocked. Takeru's Mother immediately pushed Takeru away and went to fight the man, but sadly her effort wasn't enough she was killed also. "Mom !"Takeru yelled in rage. Now getting a closer look at the man he was around his thirties wearing an all-white robe.

"Well it seems I found the demon child" taunted the man

"You!" growled Takeru in rage

"Oh please they were never your real parents to begin with" said the man

"What?" said Takeru shocked.

"Basically since you're the son of devils and those two adopted you and they didn't tell us. We warned them to give you to us so we can kill you, but they said no and they send me kill them" explained the man.

Takeru was full of despair and rage, suddenly he felt a pulse in his right arm as if something was coming.

"Well now I have to kill you" said the man pointing the sword at Takeru. In an instant Takeru managed to get behind the man in an instant and kicked him from behind. "Ouch that hurt you little son of a… "said the man getting up as he see Takeru's eyes turned red and his arm was glowing blue

"Oh this is gonna be interesting c'mon bring it devil boy" the man said excitedly as he charged at him. Takeru than raised his glowing arm and a transparent hand came out launching at the man but he doged it "ho ho nice try kid" said the man as he kicked Takeru who luvkily managed to gurad against the attack knocking him to the wall "heh that all you got kid" Takeru by instinct immediately went to his father body and took his holy sword "wow a devil weild a holy sword this is getting fun "

Takeru ignited the sword and immediately started atacking him in a two hand stlye, his attack were parried by the exorcist "heh looks like you had some training" he said as he pushed Takeru back. Takeru then grabed his mother's sword and started twirling the two swords around(Like the way Roxas wields oblivion and oath keeper)

"Hoh Hoh, two huh? interesting, I'll do the same " He said as he took out a gun and started shooting, before the bullets can even touch him they were destroyed in an instant

"What the how did you... " Takeru then charged , he attacked in a more aggressive style he abandoned his defense and just kept on attacking like a berserker

"Damn kid you're strong" said the excorist now on the defense blocking his attacks only to try used his free guun hand to shoot him only for his arm to get cut off

"ARGGGH YOU SHIT GAHH" he screamed as blood was spurting out of his wound

" That's it im gonna kill you!" he said as a magic circle appeared from his hand pointing at Takeru

"HA HA HA HA, EAT THIS KID" he said as a giant beam of energy fired. Takeru staring at the attack like it was nothing used both his swords and slashed it in an x shape dispersing the beam. The man was shocked the power he got from that Fallen angel that told him to kill this kid's parents it wasn't good enough to destroy a kid

"H hey kid look im sorry why don't we... " the man looked to see Takeru pointing his sword with the demonic arm, suddenly it glowed more and a spectral arm shout out holding the sword and stabed at the excorists chest piercing him completely has a geyser of blood erupted. With that Takeru fainted with his arm now looking demonic.

**(flashback end) **

Takeru then woke up more mad "Dammit why did I have to remember that day" Takeru punching on the concret floor making a small crater. Rias who was spying from afar, who was now interested in Takeru Yamato and to find out what was he hiding in that arm and that demonic energy he had. Rias who was spying from afar, who was now interested in Takeru Asama and to find out what was he hiding in that arm anf that demonic energy he had.

**~After school~**

Takeru went to his usual Dojo, inside it was large, there were various rooms for certain training, Then a man walked up to him.

"Hey idiot brat " said the man. The man was his Grandfather "Hiko Sejuro" he claims to be his biological grandfather from his real father's side of the family, since his childhood he has been taking care of him until Takeru decided to move out. He had a muscular build, long black hair, he wore arm guards, black pants and boots, a blue Japanese shirt, and a cape.

"Whats it look like old man"

"Heh fine here's the key to the room" Hiko said tossing it to him. Takeru grabbed it and walked away.

Takeru was at the locker room removing sling and took off the cast and changed into his training out fit which consisted of a dark blue Keigoki (shirt worn in kendo) and black hakamama(pants worn in kendo) and he had his demon arm exposed since no one was around. He then went to his personal training room, only to find Hiko there waiting.

"What are you doing here" asked an irritated Takeru.

"Well I was thinking its been awhile since I trained you, so how about it." Hiko said as he unsheathes his shirsaya. "Fine and if managed to land one injury on you, you have to let me use the muramasa sword" said Takeru as he unsheathes his shirasaya also

"HAH you can't injure me, even if you even tried" said Hiko. As they got ready to fight and an instant they were clashing swords. Takeru was going one handed with his sword while Hiko used one handed as well. Hiko parried almost every attack Takeru launched

"C'mon boy is that all you got" taunted Hiko as he kicked him in the gut. The force of the attack launched Takeru to the back of the wall in the room causing a crater around his body.

"Is that all you got old man" Takeru said as he got up with a smirk

"Heh bring it" Hiko taunted beckoning his finger. In an instant Takeru disappeared.

"Oh looks like your speed has improved" Hiko commented. Hiko then moved left arm to the side of his head grabbing in incoming kick from Takeru, but Takeru disappeard before he could land the attack. Then using the afterimage he created as a distraction, Takeru tried to attack from above using **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu:** **Ryūtsuisen**. When Takeru was about to land his attacked Hiko was in a battoujutsu stance. Takeru thought he was going to use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: **Sōryūsen **a battoujutsu technique that consists of the first strike with the sword then the second strike with the sheath. But instead he used sheath as the attack to block his sword, then he unsheathed his sword hitting him above knocking him down to the ground, that attack was **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sōryūsen Ikazuchi.**

"So should we call it a day?" .

"Not even close"

Takeru got back up and slammed his sword to the ground sending the debri from the floor flying at Hiko. Hiko just simply blew away the debri from the slash of his sword, casuing the incoming debris to disperse

"Using **Doryūsen **as a distraction, impressive"

When the smoke from the debiri cleared Takeru then charged attacking him dual wielding his sword and sheath. Hiko then attacked with a flurry of slashes as well as Takeru. They were both using **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu : Ryūsōsen**, an attack that consisted with a flurry of high speed slashes. Their attack were all parried by the other. They backed away when they finished the attack, they both noticed the scratches they had on their swords from that last attack, and Takeru's sheath shattered.

"I sayIt's about time to end this don't you agree" said Hiko preparing the final attack

"Might as well"

Hiko then charged , disappearing. Takeru then felt the surge of power approaching then used **Ryūsōsen**, as a defensive move hoping that can helped blocked Hiko's attack . But in an instant his sword and he felt his body was hit at it's nine points

"I thought i told you nothing can block the **Kuzuryūsen" **smirked Hiko who was behind him

"damn"

"Maybe if you didn't dual wield with you sheath, you could've tried using **Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki"**

"Whatever"

"I noticed you've haven't used the power of your arm at all or even your devil abilities" said Hiko

"I don't really need to use it" said Takeru heading out

"You know if you used that power of yours you've would've improved" suggested Hiko

"Not interestested" he said heading to the locker room. He changed back to his usal attire and wore the fake sling and cast. As he left something was thrown to him, Takeru caught it.

"Whats this" asked Takeru holding the long black slim suit case.

"Your new weapon" said Hiko

"New weapon?"

"Just open it when you get home"

"Fine" he said as he leaves.

On his way home he found himself surrounded by a group of people in black surrounding him.

"If its some religion you guys are into, you can go to some one who gives a fuck." He said trying to leave. The group then took out a handle and a white blade came out them. This made Takeru irritated, one he hated exorcists because they killed his parents and two he just hated Jedis.

"Oh so its like that huh Bring it " said Takeru now ready to release his stress as he put the suit case down. The group then attacked, Takeru just casually dodged them and managed to grab one of them by the head and sadistically banged his head to the ground into a bloody pulp until and crushed his neck, after he killed one of the exorcist. He ran up and grabbed another by the neck and brutally slammed him to the ground, repeatedly punching his head into another bloody pulp until his skull cracked. The other exorcists were consumed in fear of the brutality Takeru brought upon their fellow stray exorcists. Takeru then had an evil sadistic smirk which whenever someone sees it they are pushing up daises already. His eyes then turned red and suddenly the excorists were kneeling on the ground because of the pressure of his demonic energy he was letting out.

"Aw, whats wrong can't handle it, don't worry it'll be over soon." Then Takeru pointed his hand at the group of struggling exorcists and a magic circle appeared under the group. Blue lightning consumed all of them. The screams can be heard everywhere but luckily Takeru placed a sound proof barrier already.

"That's right suffer!" Takeru said joyfully. Quickly some of the exorcists died and were zapped into ash

"Well looks like our first contestnants are gone lets see who will be left standing" he said in a evil game show host voice.

Quickly every exorcist was zapped to ash accepts one as the circle disappeared.

"Well looks like we have a winner " said Takeru with a grin as he approaches him. The excorist before him was covered in burns from his electrocution

"Please spare me please, I was only following orders !" begged the rotton exorcist before him

"Oh orders from who" asked Takeru

"Freed Sellzen!" said the wimpering exorcists .

"So that's his name huh"said Takeru. The exorcist sighed in relief

"I thank you for your info but.. You'll die anyway" said Takeru in an evil smirk as a blue aura engulfs him his eyes red eyes glowed.

As he moved his arm forward, a gaint blue specrtre like arm appeared behind him, belonging to a Blue translucent Demon covered in armor behind Takeru. As Takeru pointed his arm to the exorcist, the Guardian followed his action. He then closed his hand as if he was gripping on to something and the spectre arm closed it's hand around the exorcist. The exorcist was panicking while Takeru lifted his arm up, as the other arm lifted the exorcist in the air.

"And Now you die" Takeru said as he closed his and causing the arm of the Demon like Guardian to do the same as it crushes the exorcist into nothing but bloody guts and crush bones and guts as it drops to ground.

"Heh what a waste of time"Takeru said as he picked up his suit case and walked away.

From the top of a roof Akeno was watching what happened. She had a huge grin, blushing hard on her cheeks on her face, licking her lips, and a look of bliss. Seeing the brutality of how Takeru dealt with those exorcists, how he can also wield lighting just like her, that sadistic smile he had that made her melt, and she then thought of various S&M fantasies of her and Takeru and she was on the receiving end. But then there was his demonic aura which frightened her as well as his evil smirk he had which really turned her on. She then went back to Rias to give her report of what happened.

* * *

**Well heres the first chapter, I wasn't sure how much words to add, hope its good enough for you guys. For Takeru's demonic arm its basically like Nero's Devil Bringer, from Devil May Cry 4 . I hope I did good on the fight scenes,****still need to work on that,**** and described the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu moves correctly. Since college is being a bitch, I might not be able to update this often,but I'll try my best to do so. So hope you all like this and please review, Thank you :)**

**Heres the progress for the harem I have so far:**

**Takeru: Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Serafall, Ophis (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia(WIP)**

**Not sure what other girls to add for Issei , I might add some girls from other anime. So give me any suggestions you have :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Glad everyone like the First chapter, heres the 2nd Chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

Akeno then teleported back to the club house with Rias sitting on her desk and Kiba and Koneko sitting on the sofa. "

**~OCR Clubhouse~**

"I'm back Buchou"

"So Akeno, anything interesting happened" asked Rias.

"Well lets just say that he's dangerous" said Akeno.

"Dangerous ?, tell me what happened"

Akeno then created a magic circle in the center of the floor, creating a projection of what Akeno witnessed when she was spying on Takeru. Everyone in the room were shocked and horrified of the brutality he had dealt to the excorists, his rutlessness, his evil smirk, the sadism that could surpassed Akeno, his ability to use spells, and the demonic power he displayed. Kiba was shocked , Koneko was shivering at that evil smirk Takeru had , Akeno was in bliss, and Rias had a worried look. Rias thinking that if he gets attacked by the excorists again or fallen angels a war might rise. "So, Buchou what should we do now "asked Akeno. Rias was thinking on how to deal with the potential menace.

**~Takeru's House~**

Meanwhile Takeru was already home, he was just sitting at his desk in his room cleaning out his custom revolver with an under and over barrel **(based on Devil May Cry 4 Nero's Blue Rose**) which he loved. Later he took a shower, then ate dinner. After that he did his homework and took a night walk now wearing a dark blue pants, a red shirt , long black hoodie and he wore a black glove covering his demonic hand this time. He took a walk in the park, sat at the bench only to stare at the stars.

Soon a man approached Takeru he was wearing a trench coat long blue hair over his shoulder, looked like in his thirtys, and he looked like some snobby jerk.

"Are you Takeru Asama" asked the man

"Who needs to know?" asked Takeru rudely "your executioner" he said as a spear of light appeared from his hand.

"Well that's new " commented Takeru not caring. The man the charged at him only to have his attack blocked by Takeru's gloved hand "Is that all ?" Yawned Takeru.

"What the hell what is with your arm!" said the irritated man try to budge the spear into his palm.

"Here let's try this" said Takeru grabbing the spear from the man and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Aghhh" yelled the man as Takeru kept twisting the spear in the wound he made.

"So this is what it feels like holding this weapon, tch how weak "Takeru said as he crushed the spear dissolving it.

"Well its late so I should get going" he said leaving.

Suddenly a surge of energy was coming and the man rosed with now black angelic wings on his back.

"Okay must be some weird angel fetish" commented Takeru.

The man then started rapidly throwing spears of lights at him ignoring the wounds he has now. Takeru just watched them coming at them like "oooh pretty lights" the spears hit their target causing an explosion.

Thinking that he won, suddenly a transparent arm launched at him. The fallen angel dodged it, then suddenly Takeru was above him pointing with his now revealed demonic arm holding his revolver at him

"Jackpot" he said shooting a bullet consumed with blue energy at his head.

Then the fallen angels body began to glow blue because of the bullet. Then the bullet began to rapidly glow and it burst inside his body, also exploding his body as well. Takeru landed on the ground and smirked" heh too easy" as he walked off only to have a spear thrown at his back from another angel from behind

"Ah fuck.." he said falling on his back and blamed his overconfidence

Mean while Rias and Akeno arrived where the fallen angel appeared, only to their surprise was a wounded Takeru on the ground. They immediately ran to check on him, they saw the wounds he received and to their amazement they finally see what his right arm looked like. "ara ara isn't this interesting Rias" Akeno commenting on the arm. Rias noticed that the arm was faintly glowing, which could mean his life was about to end. Rias sat on her knees pulling his body putting his head on her lap

"What the hell are you doing here ?..." asked Takeru weakly seeing her as he coughed

"Oh you're still alive" said an amazed Rias

" Answer my question( coughs blood)"

" Do you want to live" asked Rias

"I'm not dying, I just need someone to heal me is all(coughs) " said Takeru as he voice slowly becomes faint

"If I heal you your life belongs to me allright"

"Anything to fill the gap on my chest literally.." said Takeru soon regretting what he just said, as loses consciousness.

"Ara Ara , he's a stubborn one eh Rias?" asked Akeno

"Indeed looks like he's gonna be tough to tame" she said stroking his hair. Then a red pawn piece appeared in her hand

" Now lets see how much you're worth Takeru " said Rias. Suddenly the evil piece floated and went straight in to his arm. The arm glowed blue when the evil piece made contact. And his wounds then closed up

"Ara, is that suppose to happen ?"

"Im not sure" said a confused Rias. Rias was confused on why the evil piece went inside his arm instead of his chest. And how did his wounds closed up so quickly, then his body started radiating demonic energy which surprised Rias

"Rias it looks like he's..

"Yes, looks like all this time he's devil" said Rias recognizing the demonic energy only pure devils radiate.

**The next day**

Takeru woke up to find himself in his bed waking up at 7 in the morning. Takeru then realized something was hugging around his body. Takeru lifted the blanket to see Rias in her birthday suit.

Takeru tried getting out of her hugging pillow grip, and realized he was also nude, and his demonic arm exposed. Takeru managed to get Rias off him, and immediately put on some black boxers. Takeru was freaking out now, he was sleeping naked with a girl and he was also naked meaning. If what Takeru thought happened came true, he would go nuts. Then suddenly Rias started to sit up, yawning, and stretching out her body, not giving a care that she was nude in front of a guy.

"Oh you woke up early" Rias said referring to the time on the clock.

"What the hell are you doing in my room looking like that!?" yelled an angered Takeru trying to avoid looking at her nude body.

"Hmph, How rude is that how you thank some one for saving you" pouted Rias

"I asked to heal me not a full body contact heal !" Takeru yelled throwing her clothes at her face.

"Oh so you remember that detail huh" teased Rias while Takeru was putting on his pants of his school uniform.

"I was surprised that to think that arm of yours…" Rias said as she realized that Takeru picked her up "hey what are you doing put me down!" Rias said as she landed on her but outside of his room, with him slamming the door infront of her face.

"Use one of the other rooms to change and after that GET OUT !" Takeru yelled.

"Im not done talking with you!"

Then when she opened the door luckily it was unlocked she noticed that no one was in the room any more. She noticed the window was open recently now seeing that he didn't locked it when he closed it.

"This is one servant that needs taming."

Meanwhile outside Takeru was fully dressed in his uniform, wore the cast and sling and his bag..

"Tch, great just great, I woke to find myself in the nude with a girl dammit"

**~Kuoh Academy~**

Takeru arrived at the gate, and all he wanted was to get it over it and never wanted to associate with Rias Gremory EVER. When he was heading to his class,. Takeru was about to speed walk into class until he felft someone was pulling back on his collar

"Hey what the hell.." he said as he turned around to see who was pulling the collar, it was Akeno Himejima.

"Ara ara, you know class doesn't start yet you know" said a smiling Akeno.

"So I just wanna sit down " said Takeru moving her hand away.

"So are you feeling better" asked Akeno.

"So you were there last night too huh" asked Takeru as he leaned his back against a wall.

"Yes, so did you enjoy seeing buchou in the morning" teased Akeno.

"NOO I did not !" said Takeru as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Ara ara, kawaii" Akeno commented at Takeru's blushing cheeks.

Takeru immediately covered his face out of total out of character and embarassement.

" Ah Bucchou good morning " Akeno said as she noticed Rias was coming.

"I'm gonna take my leave now" Takeru said walking away "then suddenly Akeno grabbed his collar again

"Hey whats your deal here" he said trying to pull himself away from her grip.

"I'm sorry but Buchou wants to talk with you" said Akeno enjoying seeing Takeru struggling out of her grip like a little kid.

"There you are my new servant" said Rias.

"Your what !?" he said in an angered voice.

"My new servant" said Rias grinning.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no I am not dealing with this kind of shit in the morning. " said Takeru as he finally removed Akeno's tight grip and leaved.

"What about class?"

"Suddenly I do not feel like going to class now! "

"Ara ara buchou it seems we have a rouge one now" Akeno commented.

"It seems we need some methods to tame him" said Rias. Takeru was now putting his super omega scowl causing all the students around him to freeze up with fear. He headed to the roof just to relax and to sort things out. Then suddenly there was something in his arm that bothered. Since no one was around he took of the cast, revealing his demonic arm glowing blue. He then focused and his arm extracted the foreign object in his hand. The object was one red pawn chess piece, only it wasn't an ordinary piece it had demonic energy in it

" What the hell is this doing in my arm" said a concerned Takeru observing the piece as he didn't noticed Koneko spying on him. Later Koneko was walking in the hall

"... Bucchou" she said to Rias as she was walking along side her.

" What is it Koneko ? " asked Rias.

"Takeru sempai founded the evil piece inside him" said Koneko.

"Eh how did he do that" said Rias as they stopped by at a wall to talk.

"He took off the cast on his arm, his arm was glowing and the piece came out of his arm" explained Koneko

"What did he do with the evil piece" asked Rias eagerly.

"He just put it inside his pocket" said Koneko. Now this was interesting no devil has never thought of extracting an evil piece out of his body before, now Rias was more interested in Takeru now.

"Koneko I have a job for you"

At the roof Takeru was too busy thinking.

"...Sempai…" said a voice next to him.

He stood up and looked to see it was Koneko Toujou.

"Is there something you need" Takeru asked in a gentle voice he never usually uses around others.

Takeru didn't know why, but seeing Koneko seemed to gave him a calm feeling in his heart. Was it because she was younger than him and he acted like sempai. He really didn't know he just went with it. Koneko on the other hand was surprised with the tone Takeru gave to her, because of what she saw how Takeru acted when he killed the exorcists, she expected him to have a mean tone. Was it because of her proclaimed title as the school mascot that made him act like that, or was he acting like a proper sempai. She wasn't sure but was glad that he that there was gentleness inside him besides that bad side he showed to the ecorists.

"...Rias sempai wants you to come to the clubhouse and have a talk…" Koneko explained.

Noticing the irritated face Takeru had, she feared that she would be another of the girls he view as annoying, and might start being mean to her since she is apart of Rias's group.

"Allright lead the way Koneko chan, is it okay I call you that" he asked, smiling.

Koneko nodded then blushed at seeing his smiling face, which no one has ever seen at all before. She immediately turned around to hide her blush as she lead the way with Takeru following him.

Meanwhile from the Occult Research Clubhouse Akeno was using a telescope to see from the roof and saw what happened when Koneko talked with Takeru.

"Ara ara this is interesting"

"What happened Akeno?"

"Looks like Takeru just did something ooc " said Akeno grinning.

"What, what did he do when Koneko talked to him" Rias asked eargerlly.

"uf fu fu, he smiled and talked in a gentle tone" said Akeno.

"EHHH, he actually did that !?"

"Hai and he looked really cute when he smiled" said Akeno.

"Why would he do that with Koneko" asked Rias.

"Maybe because he doesn't like the impulsive forceful type" teased Akeno.

"Akeno" She said in a slight irate tone.

"Ara ara sorry Buchou "

"Yuuto what do you think of him" Rias asked to the blonde haired boy sitting at the couch.

"Well when I first saw him, I can tell that he someone who will never be bound to anything, he is a highly skilled fighter, and he always seems to have this evil aura" Kiba sated his opinion.

Rias sighed on how will she be able to tame Takeru. Then the door opened with Koneko and Takeru entered.

"…Buchou, I brought him" said Koneko as she sat down on the other couch. "Hello, Takeru" said Rias from her desk. Takeru then immediately threw the pawn piece at her desk.

"I don't wanna know why the hell you put this in my body and im already a devil so I don't even care"

"Amazing you really did extract the evil piece." Said Rias picking up the pawn piece.

"Look im not interested in joining clubs, so you can go ask someone else so now, I'll take my leave"

Then suddenly a magic circle wrapped around his legs causing him to trip on the floor. "hey what the hell !?" said Takeru as he noticed the circle around his legs.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go around causing trouble, so how about you take a seat" said Rias grinning. Kiba then went to his aid and helped him up.

"Thank you" Takeru said

"Your welcome Asama sempai" said Kiba as he lead him to the other couch to sit down. Then Akeno came out of a room and brought a tray with a single tea-cup filled with tea and brought it to Takeru.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" said Takeru taking the teacup as Akeno sat next to him.

"So what do you want to talk about " asked Takeru as he dranked the tea

"For starters can you remove the sling and cast on your arm."

Takeru wasn't really comfortable showing off his arm to other people, so it was hard for him to trust anybody.

"Do you need help? "asked Akeno.

"No I got it" Takeru said as he took the sling off and sliding out his arm from his cast, revealing his demonic arm.

Then Rias got up and took a closer look at his arm

"So do you know what this arm is ?"

"Could you remove your shirt so I can see the entire arm" ask Rias

"fine" he said taking of his jacket unbuttoning his shirt revealing his black wife beater revealing the rest of his demonic arm covering his entire arm and shoulder "

Then she placed her hand on his arm causing him to turn red.

"Oh so is this your sensitive spot ?" joked Rias/

"Just finish what you're trying to do" said Takeru turning his head away.

"So do you know what this arm is" asked Takeru

"Well,it seemed to be a physical manifestation of your demonic power, it doesn't seem harmful to your body" said Rias

" I see" said Takeru holding his arm.

"On that note, this is the Occult Research Club and I want you to join us.

"No I won't "

"Yes you will, I'm your master "

"If you're my master wheres the proof ?"

Then suddenly the pawn piece began to float and transformed into a king piece and went directly inside his arm.

Rias was then surprised by this sudden event. It was never been known that a pawn piece can transform into the king piece.

"So what does this make me in your little peerage ?"" How did you know about that "asked Rias

"My idiot grandfather explained to me about those things" said Takeru.

Takeru then used his arm to break the leg binding spell.

"Heh seems that my powers increased now" said Takeru commenting on his new strength.

"What makes you say that" asked Rias

"Normally for spells like these they take much of my strength just to break them. But I think ever since you healed me I have more access to my devil powers" he said as his eyes ignited red.

Suddenly the room was suddenly intense for the OCR club members. It was as if something was crushing them

"Oh sorry about that" Takeru said turning his eyes back to normal.

Then the pressure was off.

"Heh, guess I need more control of this power" commented Takeru.

Akeno was blushing, from the pressure of Takeru's Demonic energy that he displayed just now. She loved the way how it made her body tensed and the feeling of being crushed by that pressure, it was even better than the one he showed off yesterday. Rias and the rest were amaze at his demonic power it was almost comparable to the Four satans.

"Well since you can't have two kings in a peerage I guess I'll take my leave "he said as he put his shirt,jacket,and cast and sling on and was heading to the door

Suddenly he felt something stopped his movement, only to see the glowing evil piece inside his arm glowing

"What the hell ?"

"Sorry but since I'm your master, I can't have you becoming a stray now can't I " said Rias grinning

Takeru knowing full well about stray devil, thanks to his what he experienced during his time in the Disiplinary Squad Knowing eventually he'll become a super psycho maniac high on power and create huge blood baths.

"Tch, you win I surrender" Takeru said turning around head to Rias and kneeled before her. Rias was surprised that Takeru actually kneeled to her in surrender.

"You can rise up now" said Rias giggled.

Takeru stood up with an irate look on his face.

"So since I have a king piece what does that make me" Takeru asked, then suddenly another pawn piece appeared from his arm

"What the, another piece ? whats going on" Takeru asked, as the new pawn piece floated to Rias.

"Looks like that pawn piece is my new replacement to the one I gave you" said Rias as she got the new piece.

"Then what does this king piece I have mean?" asked Takeru.

"I guess it means you're a high-class already" said Rias

"Well I guess that means im not part of your peerage then, so I take back my kneeling down to you in surrender and take my leave"

Suddenly the evil piece inside him stopped him.

"What oh come on" said Takeru

"My it seems that evil piece of yours is connected to my power" teased Rias

"Tch"

After the introductions with everyone Rias decided to declare Takeru as the Spare King.

"So do you accept being in my peerage Takeru "Rias asked

" Yes" Takeru said as she shook her hand with his human hand. When Takeru's hand touched her's, she couldn't help but swear that there was a warm feeling inside his palm.

"You could let go Buchou" said Takeru.

Rias then realized she was stilling gripping on to his hand and immedaitly let go of it.

"Ara ara buchou are you getting attached to Takeru already" Akeno teased, along with Kiba's smile of amusement, and Koneko smiling that nothing bad happened so far.

"So Takeru do you know which clan are you from" asked Rias

"Marchosias" Takeru said blantly.

Rias was surprised to hear that Takeru belongs to that clan that was formerly known as the strongest Fighting force of the orginal Satans. the Clan whose Leader was formerly Mundus who was known as the Prince of Darkness with power rivaling that of the Original Satans. After one of his loyal Genrals, Sparda rebelled against him because of how he was disgusted of the tyranny and injustice his master shown. Having successfully defeated him and sealed him away, He took over the clan. Sparda then forged an alliance with the Gremory clan. The two clans were close being that Sparda was good friends with Gremory's newest leader. Since then they have never fought each against one another except when it comes to Rating Games. Rias was glad to have met someone who was from an allied Clan she can trust fully.

"Do you know who your family is?" asked Rias.

"Family?, I was adopted." answered Takeru in a rude tone.

"Adopted?" said Takeru.

"Who adopted you"

"An excorist couple"

"Exorcists? why would they adopt a devil "asked Rias.

"From what they told me as I got older, they were relatives of my so-called real mother who was reincarnated as a Devil who gave me to them, for some stupid reason".

"I see that how you're a devil ," said Rias.

"Just to let you know they weren't the stereotypical devil killers, they only killed the evil kinds"

"What do you mean?"asked Rias.

"They always have this knack for sensing a devil's goodness in them. Because of that the some exorcists hated them. "explained Takeru.

"So do you know who your real mother is" asked Rias.

"Heh, to tell you the truth, I didn't even care, to me they were more of family to me then my devil parents. I mean why should I care for parents that abandoned me without a reason" said Takeru.

"They must have a good reason" assured Rias.

"Doubt it."

"How did they die? "asked Rias.

"They were killed by another exorcist because they found out that they were raising a devil. "Takeru said staring at the ground.

"Oh so that's how they… im sorry for saying it like that, I heard some different rumors from the other students" Rias said

"Its okay really" said Takeru

"So was that the day you're arm awakened ?"

"Yes" he said in a serious tone.

"Takeru ,yesterday I had Akeno spying on you and she saw what you did to the group of stray exorcists " Rias said

"Oh really did you enjoy the show" Takeru joked to Akeno.

"Yes it was very enjoyable "Akeno smiled.

Now the club has two ultimate sadists.

"About that power you displayed yesterday..." said Rias.

"Oh that was the result of my training" said Takeru.

"Training?" asked Rias.

"Yes after that the death of my parents, My real grandfather who is on my real fathers side of the family took me in. since then I requested him to teach me the ways of fighting. I practiced only martial arts, and swordsmanship. When I asked on how to control my power" said Takeru holding up his demonic arm.

" he said no and I wasn't ready, so as a rebellious kid I tested it privately"

"What do you mean test itprivately? "asked Rias

"Do you really want to know ?" Takeru asked

"Yes" said Rias determined

" I attack exorcists"

"You what !? "

"You've heard me"

"Why would you…"

"Revenge"

"On that day my power awakened and I managed to kill the exorcist that killed my parents with that power. It wasn't enough I wanted more, more power that will make me stronger "

"You just wanted power? Then why attack other excorists if you succeded in killing the one that murdered your parents?"

"Lets just say the church also added more fuel to my hatred" said Takeru darkly

"Wait they did something else to you?" asked Rias

"That's enough of my back story now, so I should take my leave now" said Takeru getting up and leaving.

Rias couldn't believe to have met a person of the Marchosias Clan, to be so cold, ruthless and power-hungry,while the people in the clan were nice, honorable, and just. It seemed that Takeru Asa,a has completely fallen to the dark and she was determined to give him an attitude adjustment.

"So what did you all think of Takeru? "askd Rias.

" Well he is strong and a nice person once you get to know him alittle but also seemed to be consumed in revenge" said Kiba, which he can relate, since having been in an experiment conducted by the church and could also relate being consumed in revenge.

" ...Kind, but frightening..." said Koneko, after hearing of his past and his lust for power she was now afraid of him, but still liked the nice tone he had towards her.

Akeno who still couldn't get the sensational feeling from the pressure of Takeru's power,

"Akeno" asked Rias.

"Ara, oh I think he's kawaii" said Akeno.

"Kawaii ?" puzzled Rias "

"Oh I was just commenting on that cute blush he has"

Meanwhile Takeru was out walking outside heading home, he then sensed a demonic energy nearby.

"Tch another one when will they learn"

Takeru then took out a black armband with a number 5 on it and put it on his left arm. Takeru then headed to where the demonic energy was at.

Takeru arrived at an abandoned amusement park, then he heard some screams coming out

"Great I guess some stupid humans got eaten, better get to work"

Takeru's slinged arm glowed disappearing to a pocket dimension revealing his demonic arm. As he walked around , he could feel the demonic energy getting closer

"Graaaaah"

Takeru doged an incoming attack from monster.

He then got a better look at the person that attacked him, it was a devil based on the energy it radiate but more corrupted. She was a female wore a black robe, long brown hair, looked like she was in her thirties, and her body was looking , covered in blood

"Oh my what another cute meal I have here hee hee"

"Im guessing you're a Stray Devil"

"Oh you know what I am hee hee hee"

"Of course, I kill things like you for fun" Takeru smirked

"Wait a minte that arm band !?" the stray devil pointed at Takeru's armband with fearful look

"Ah this old thing"

"YOU'RE PART OF THE DISIPLINARY SQUAD!?"

"Why yes "

Even though the Disciplinary Squad was disbanded, Takeru always enjoyed the terror the stray devils when he wore the armband.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE !"

Her body was now erupting her demonic energy from her, her devil wings came out and were ragged based on the corruptness her body enlarged, her nails grew long turing in blades, her face changed best like.

"Who said i was taking you alive"

Takeru summoned a magic circle summoning his shirasaya.

"DIIIEEEEE !"

The devil pointed her arms at him extending her bladed nails shooting out.

"How dull"

Takeru, igniting his sword with his blue lightning slashed the nails into pieces

"ARRHG MY NAILS"

The stray devil then summoned a big magic circle glowing furiously

"It seems you need a reminder why every stray always dies when facing the Disciplinary Squad" said Takeru smirking with a killer intent look

"DIIEEEEE!" yelled the Stray releasing an enormous amount of magic at him

"Pathetic"

Takeru then sheathed his sword and was now in the battoujutsu stance. Just as the attack was almost coming close to him it was slashed in half

"WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?"

The stray devil noticed that the Disiplinary Squad member was gone, then suddenly her upper body was cut off from her lower body,

"ARRGGGGGGH"

Takeru was already behind her, as he sheathed his sword, the Stray Devil's body exploded leaving no traces behind of the Devil

"Well at least I got some exercise"

He then used a spell erasing the damages caused by the Stray and removed the traces of demonic energy from the Stray.

**The Next Day**

**~Kuoh Academy~**

Takeru was trying to avoid Rias Gremory , not wanting to get involved with her. As he saw the close was clear, he headed inside the classroom only to get tugged on the collar of his coat uniform

"Ara trying to avoid Buchou"

"Was it that obvious ?"

Akeno giggled.

"So, trying to avoid me?"

"Oh god "

"Your really hard to find you know"

The other students were all jaw dropped, seeing The Two Great Onee-samas talking with the Anti Social Lone Wolf.

"I think were causing a scene"

"Really wonder why?"

"Ara, I bet alot of rumors are gonna get started"

"Im heading to class' said Takeru heading inside

**~After School~**

OCR Clubhouse

Everyone was at the meeting, surprisingly Takeru was there since he had nothing to do. The meeting was tolerable for Takeru, but what was annoying was Rias kept asking about his past

"Why must you know about my personal life?"

"Because I just want to get to know more about my servant"

"Well im not interested so bye" said Takeru leaving

"Ara Buchou must you always be so pushy"

"Akeno..." Rias said in an irritated tone.

Meanwhile Takeru was on his way home until he saw one of the Perverted Trio: Issei Hyoudou and it looked like he was just asked out by a girl.

"What the hell the pervert got a girlfriend now. Wow"

* * *

**Well Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, remember read and and review :)**

**Heres the Harem so far:**

**Takeru: Akeno(Alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Ophis, ****Karasuba from Sekirei****(WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia, Moka from Rosario Vampire,(WIP)**

**Its really hard to find girls that are good for Issei cause of his pervertedness. Leave me any suggestions for these harems including Takeru's. **

**Oh for the Fallen Angel that Takeru killed he was just some random person working for Raynare.**

**For Takeru's Evil Piece I'll plan on calling it the Free Piece , allowing to join any peerage and change to any of the other pieces, what do you guys think ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Glad to see people are following this fic and favorited it, that really means alot thank you guys. Heres the 3rd Chapter Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Next day**

**Afterschool**

Takeru ditched going to the meeting , and went to continue his contracts which no one will **EVER EVER EVER KNOW** what he does.

On his way home he saw the pervert with his girlfriend

"Wow looks like its going smoothly, what am I saying"

Takeru then sensed a wierd energy coming from Isssei's girlfriend.

He realized that it was the fallen angel that attacked him last night, based on the energy she was radiating, he then hid himself in an alleyway, and hid his demonic energy as the couple walked past.

Dammit what is she doing now" Takeru asked himself as he worried about what would happened to Issei if she was with him alone at night.

When he got home he immediately threw his stuff at the couch, grabbed his extra shirasaya and tracked down the angel by sensing her energy. When he arrived where they were, he was too late, Issei was already dead and the fallen angel was there was there standing. The Fallen angel was a girl, she looked like a 3rd year student, she wore a revealing black outfit.

**~Park~**

"Hey !" he yelled as he ran to her

"Oh hello devil boy I see, you're all better" said the amused Fallen angel

"Why'd you kill him "

"Because he was a threat, if that scared gear awakens he'll be dangerous" said Raynare

"Whatever, I want a rematch from last night up for it" Takeru said as he unsheathes his sword

"Bring it" she said summoning her spear.

In an instant they were already clashing weapons. Takeru was on the offensive, his eyes showing no hesitation. The Fallen angel then flew up and summoned another spear and threw them at him. Takeru then with one slash shattered the spears.

"What the"

"Can't you use anything else but those spears, its pretty annoying" joked Takeru.

"Shut up!" The Fallen angel yelled as she summoned two spears again and charged at him. Takeru then grabbed the spears with his demonic arm, and hit her in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, knocking her to a wall.

"Is that all, how boring" said Takeru as he walked to fallen angel.

Then the Fallen angel created another spear blocking his attack

"Mind giving me your name?"

"Why should I tell you my name, you devil"

"I like to know the name of my enemies"

"I rather die then tell a devil my name"

"Aw playing tough are we"

"Don't you dare tease me !"

"Then tell me your name, or im gonna bring out the baby talk"

"It's Raynare, okay happy now"

"Raynare huh, what a cute name" Takeru teased, causing Raynare to blush.

Then suddenly there was a presence of demoinic energy coming and Takeru knew who it was. Knowing she wouldn't fare against being out numbered she flew away.

"Dam it "

With that Rias and Akeno arrived.

Oh Buchou, Akeno. What are you doing here?"

Rias noticing the sword he was carrying and the bleeding body of Iseei lying on the ground.

"Oh this, no I didn't kill him"

"What did happened" asked Rias.

Takeru then explained about the fallen angel that appeared and how he fought against her only for her to leave as she sensed Rias and Akeno coming.

"Ah I see so that's what happened" said Rias

"So were you targeting this kid as another addition to your peerage"asked Takeru

"Yes I am, he does have potential" said Rias.

"But he's a pervert " said Takeru.

Akeno chuckled.

"Even if he is, he is a good person "said Rias summoning her Pieces.

"Lets see what your worth Issei" said Rias picking the bishop piece and placing it inside. Nothing happened, she then tried other the knight and rook piece but nothing worked.

"I guess he worth a pawn then" said Rias as she takes the pawn piece and inserts it in. Nothing happened, yet so Rias added another but nothing happened, then as she add more pieces it was finished. Eventually he was worth eight pawn pieces and just like that he was reincarnated as a devil.

"Wow eight pieces guess he does have potential" commented Takeru

"I told you" mocked Rias.

Akeno giggled.

"So I guess I'll take him to my house then" said Takeru carrying him over his shoulder.

"You're bringing him to your house? "

"Since its close from where we are and I'll call his parents to let them know." Said Takeru as he leaves

"Ara ara I guess there's some kindness inside him after all" "Yes it does show"

**The Next Day**

Issei woke up and soon realized he was in someone elses room, noticing the different furniture and he was still wearing his uniform. Issei immedialy headed downstairs only to see Takeru Asama sitting on the couch in his living room with his sling on. Issei thought to him self

"oh my god im in Takeru sempai's hous how did this happened, I hope I don't die" Issei thought to himself.

Takeru noticed Issei and walked upt o him

"Hey are you all right Hyoudou " asked Takeru in a gentle tone which surprised Issei

"Ah, im allright Sempai. Did something happened to me last night?"

"I founded you laying near the fountain last night knocked out unconsciously. So since my house was close by I brought you there and put you in one of the guest rooms in my house "explained Takeru

"oh so that's what happened. Thank you Sempai" Issei bowed to Takeru

"it was nothing, sorry about starting the wrath of the kendo girls on you two days ago.

"Wait that was you"said Issei realizing the rock thrown at the girls lockeroom was his doing

"Yes im really sorry I was in a bad mood , so you can punch now and were even" said Takeru

Issei did wanted to punch Takeru but it wasn't worth it seeing he's handicapped and it wasn't a big deal since getting the kendo girls wrath was a usual thing for him.

"Its okay sempai , stuff like that always happen" said Issei

"Okay, so how about you borrow the shower and I'll wash the uniform, we still have 40 mins before school starts and don't worry I called your parents already and let them know you stayed here last night" suggested Takeru

"Ah thank you sempai" said Issei as he went upstairs. When Takeru got up he saw Hyoudou's uniform on the bed and took it down stairs to wash it. Luckily he was only washing a uniform and a few clothes. So after about 9 mins of washing then about ten minutes of drying Issei's clothes were finished. He brought it upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door with him giving his clothes to Issei by just giving it through the gap of the door Issei. Issei then left headed school since Takeru didn't want any rumors going on if they walked together to school

"he's a good kid but perverted " muttered Takeru.

"Aren't you a kind devil"said Risa behind him

"tch what are you doing here" asked Takeru in his irritated tone

"Aww your kind mode's gone now" said Rias sadly

"What do you want" asked Takeru

"Well I was just on my way to see how Issei's doing and it looks like he's fine"said Rias.

"Yeah he's fine okay, now leave" as he went back to his house to change since he still have 15 mins before he's late to school. With that Takeru was already wearing his uniform and Rias was waiting outside.

"tch why did you wait for me"

"I just wanna walk with you to school" smiled Rias

"tch im going now "said Takeru walking on a head only for Rias to hug him around his arm

"What are you crazy do you know what other people will think if you're doing this kind of thing "asked Takeru angerly

" Does it bother you "asked Rias teasingly

"YES IT DOES ! "answered Taker

"Then good" said Rias hugging his arm tighter

" ugh" . As they arrived at school, every student was staring at Takeru and Rias.

"What no way "

" Whyyyy" "is this happeneing for real"

"I hate admit but they do look good together"

"See were attracting everyone's attention" stated Takeru

"ignore it then " Rias said hugging his arm tighter. Rias then took a look at his face only to find it was in an irritated expresson, but could see a slight pinkness in his cheek. Guessing that Takeru wasn't into pervy things at all was a good thing because maybe Takeru would see Rias as what she really is not as one of the most popular girls in school, just what she really is. Takeru then managed to wriggle out of her hug and dashed off.

"Man, he's so stubborn."

Takeru was at the School's roof doing his usal loner time.

"heh this is some week im having so far" muttered Takeru

"I'll say" said Akeno sitting next to him

"Do you always sneak up on people" said Takeru, already knew Akeno was there the whole time

"Ara you knew I was here" asked Akeno

"heh I could sense other sadist if I knew one" said Takeru

"Ara how do you that im a sadist" asked Takeru grinning

"Well for starters you did enjoy my torture I did two days ago. " said Takeru

"Ara ,oh yes I did enjoy that" said Akeno.

"So shouldn't you be with Buchou" asked Takeru

" Well I just wanted to spend some time with you this time" grinned Akeno

"is it because im also a sadist" teased Takeru

"Yes"

"so from your standards how good of a sadist I am" asked Takeru

"You're so good I wish I was on the receiving end of your torture" she said in a seductive tone.

Takeru blushed all red, from hearing what Akeno said in that voice

"Ara you're blushing" teased Akeno "tch" said Takeru fighting the blush

"Did you like the way Buchou was hugging your arm too" Akeno teased. Then when Takeru thought about it, his blush increased

"Ara, kawaii" said Akeno

"I'm heading to class" said Takeru getting up as he was wobbling alitte

"Ara ara, here let me help" Akeno helping straight out his balance

"Thanks "said Takeru heading downstairs.

With that Akeno , had another hobby she liked "teasing Takeru" thinking about that blush, Akeno rembered something from her past before she was reincarnated as a devil. and before the death of her mother. It was when she was 7 years old and friend of her parents visited along with a young boy the same age as her. Thinking about that Akeno decided to ignore it and just headed downstairs to class as well.

After School Takeru headed to the dojo, Meanwhile as Takeru was walking he failed to realize that he's being followed. He entered the dojo and took out a bottle of saki and placed it near the counter, he changed into his training uniform and borrowed a katana and began his training.

Meanwhile the OCR Club was outside of the dojo,

"Buchou was it okay to follow Asama sempai "asked Kiba

"It's all right Yuuto, since he is a club member, we must make sure where he goes "

"Ara, Buchou wouldn't that be spying" teased Akeno

Koneko was just calmly eating takoyaki.

"Hey what are you kids doing" outside my dojo" asked Hiko as he approaches them.. The young devils were startled with just seeing his presence, Rias could tell that he was no ordinary man.

"Wait a minute aren't you from the Gremory Clan" Hiko asked noticing the characteristics that belong to the Gremory Clan.

"Yes I am, My name is Rias Gremory" answered Rias

"Okay and im guessing that the others are a part of your peerage correct" asked Hiko. "Yes they are" said Rias

"So do you have any business with my idiot grandson "asked Hiko "grandson, do you mean Takeru"asked Rias remembering that Takeru said he had a biological grandfather

"Yes that's the idiots name" said Hiko

"Well we were…"

"Wait let's go inside and so you guys can explain everything going on so far" said Hiko opening the door, the OCR followed.

"Heh he's here all right" said Hiko notcing the new Saki bottle left on the counter, since every time Takeru uses the dojo he has to pay him in a fresh new bottle of Saki.

"You kids head to that room over there I'll be there shortly" said Hiko pointed to the break room.

During the training Takeru was now practicing manipulating his devil power by trying to see how long can it last. His eyes then turned red and he was now covered in a blue aura later fading away.

"Damn if only Grayfia san gave me the keys to my limiters, I can tell how strong I really am"

So Takeru decided to test how long can he maintain his spectral demon guardian so far it was 10 minutes, usally It was only 6 minutes

"Allright seems I can use that for an extra 4 minutes thats good"

He then started practicing his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He practiced **Kuzuryūsen**, so far his speed was more better when using that attack and by using his demonic power the attacking power increased. Next he summoned two swords now practiced dual wielding since it has been a long time since he has used that style since he was in the XIII.

Meanwhile, Hiko listened to what happened in the last 2 days what happened to Takeru as Rias explained. Hiko then laughed when Takeru was made into apart of Rias peerage.

"Heh so the rouge brat is finally balled and chained now is he" Hiko Laughed "he is a hard one to tame" said Rias "well good luck you're going to need it." Said Hiko

" Hiko san, could you explain to us what was Takeru like before he had that personality" asked Rias

"I wasn't there around him during his childhood, until after the death of his adoptive parents I found him in that alley with his arm was transformed and was nocked out unconscious. After that I took him in, when he woke up I could see was the hatred he had in his eyes burning as if he was already in hell. I then told him that, I was his real grandfather usually kids like him would be happy. But in this situation he was already an emo, no longer caring brat. I decided to teach him how to fight, because of his constant complaining of how he wasn't strong enough to protect his parents. Then when was 12 years old, he started his revenge. He heard that there was going to be a huge gathering at a church full of exorcists and the idiot decides to.." Hiko explained, as he was cut off when Takeru entered the room in his training uniform

"What are you guys doing here" asked Takeru in his training uniform

"Well we just decided to see where you usually go after school that way one of us can come get you when were having a meeting said Rias

"Shouldn't you used your familiar then isn't that what they're for?" asked Takeru irritated at her fake lie even though she knew using a familiar was more efficient

"Hey idiot grandson, that's not how you talk to lady" said Hiko

"Tch, I'm done for today so I'll be leaving " said Takeru heading to the locker room.

Takeru was already changed into his uniform wearing that sling as always. When he went out of the locker room, he could sense that the others left.

"You know, the Gremory Clan is nice you know said Hiko leaning against a wall

"So I don't care" he said walking away

"Hey did you try out your weapon yet? "

"No I didn't have the chance to open it" said Takeru leaving

"Heh I wonder if those young devil might actually break his ice-cold heart" Hiko said to himself.

As Takeru got out he saw Rias waiting for him.

"Tch what are you doing here?"

"I just want to let you know were having a meeting" said Rias innocently.

"Then just leave me your familiar then sheesh" said Takeru leaving, as he was grabbed by the strap of his sling.

"Hey let go" said Takeru struggling.

"Why you're not really injured" smirked Rias as she made a teleport circle.

"Oh don't you … dare" said Takeru as they arrived in the clubhouse.

**~OCR Club House~**

"alright now that everyone's here lets start the meeting" said Rias as Takeru sat on the sofa next to Akeno while Kiba and Koneko were sitting next to each other on the other sofa.

Later during the meeting Rias then paused for a moment.

" Whats wrong" asked Takeru. Rias then summoned a magic circle and motioned Akeno to come with her leaving the remaining member alone.

"What was that about" asked Takeru.

"Must've been something important if they had to rush like that" said Kiba.

Koneko just nodded and ate her choclates.

"Hey Kiba you're a swordsman too right?"asked Takeru.

"Yes I am why do you ask" answered Kiba.

"Well since you're a knight, I'm guessing you're also swordsmen"

"Thats right"

"While were waiting how about we do some sparring if that's okay with you"

"Sure im interested to see how strong you are Sempai"

The two were then changed into the Kuoh academy male's gym uniform that consisted of a gray tracksuit and Takeru wore a black glove to cover the arm. They were outside in the back of the clubhouse both wielding bokkens.

"Allright then lets begin" said Takeru as the fight started. They were both clashing weapons at each other, Takeru was impressed with his speed being able to keep up with his, and his sword skills too they were adept but it has more potential. They continue trading hit after hit. They both backed away

"Amazing Asama sempai, you're really strong" said Kiba getting exhausted

"Same to you. You really are skilled and were able to keep up with my speed that's really impressive" said Takeru also getting exhausted.

"But If I used my scared gear, the fight would've have been interesting" said Kiba

"Yes it would"

"Asama sempai about your arm is it a scared gear ?"

"No it isn't, actually its really just apart of my arm" .

"… Does it bother you"asked Koneko who was standing by the sidelines watching the fight

"To tell you the truth, it drives me crazy. " said Takeru, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the demon arm.

Then suddenly there was a pulse in his arm, causing him pain

"Argh"said Takeru as he gripped his arm

"Sempai !" yelled Kiba as he and Koneko head over to him.

Takeru was gripping his arm hard, the glow of the arm was pulsing wildly, Kiba and Koneko brought him back inside the clubhouse layed him on the sofa.

At that moment Rias and Akeno returned along with an unconscious Issei. Rias placed Issei on the other sofa, and then she noticed Takeru who was in pain

"What happened ?" asked Rias as she rushed over to see Takeru

"We were sparring and just then his arm was glowing rapidly for some reason and he was in pain"

Rias then put her hand over Takeru's arm forming a magic circle encasing the arm in a greenish aura that seems to soothes the arm. His arm the returned to its steady glow and Takeru than sat up

"What happened to me ?" he asked "

"Looks like you exhausted yourself " said Rias

"Heh, guess I shouldn't have overdid that training I had earlier"commented Takeru .

"Ara Buchou, he's waking up" said Akeno pointing to Issei who was now waking up.

"You sure he should find out now"asked Takeru "of course he is apart of our family " said Rias

"Family huh" muttered Takeru.

So after Rias explained to Issei about the devils and how he was reincarnated into one. Issei was surprised to see Takeru apart of the OCR club as well, and seeing what his arm really looked like now knowing why he had wore that sling and cast for almost the rest of his life based on the rumors he heard. Then everyone showed off their devil wings, surprising Issei causing him to show off his wings as well. Issei noticed that Takeru has shown his wings

"Sempai are you a devil also" asked Issei to Takeru

"Of course I am, but I don't like showing off my wings, but I'll only do this once " said Takeru as wings popped out of his back. At that moment everyone was shocked, Takeru's wings were damaged severely, the right-wing was ragged and full of holes, while the left-wing was worse looking than the right, it looked like most of the wing was ripped off.

"Asama sempai what happened to your... "

"Its something I don't want to talk about" said Takeru, as his wings disappeared as he got up.

"I'm going outside for a while okay"

Everyone in the room were concerned about Takeru now based on the severely damaged wings he had shown. So later Rias explained to Issei about making contracts that would help him rank up to the high class devil, which got him hyped up for his harem dream. Rias told him that he would start delivering leaflets tommorow . So after the meeting everyone left, while Rias and Akeno were still at the clubhouse. They both went outside to look for Takeru, to their luck he was at the back of the clubhouse sitting against the wall staring into space. Rias and Akeno were worried about him, having seen how damaged his wings were, he must have had a rough life as a child based on what how he was experienced in using his devil powers and revenge against exorcists. Then Takeru noticed the two, and stood up walking towards them

"Oh, Hyoudou caught up to everything ?" asked Takeru

"Yes, actually he's hyped" said Rias chuckle

"Really for what?"

"Oh once he's a high-class devil, he said he gonna become the Harem King"

"... You sure you got the right guy for your peerage?"

"Of course, he has potential"

"...Right "

" Are you all right ?"asked a concerned Akeno

"Yeah, sorry about leaving out like that" said Takeru

"Well do you wanna talk about it? "asked Rias

"Sorry, I really don't want to talk about it. I'll take my leave now" said Takeru walking away.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed it remember to review :)**

**Harem Progess: **

**Takeru: Akeno(Alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Ophis, ****Karasuba from Sekirei****(WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia, Moka from Rosario Vampire, (WIP)**

**So leave me any suggestions for these harems**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heres the 4th Chapter ****enjoy :)**

* * *

Takeru arrived at his house did his usual rountine. Then he decided to open the new weapon he got from his grandfather.

The weapon was a katana with a black hilt; the guard was round and red, and a black sheath. As Takeru took the sword out of the case, he felt some demonic power.

"So you're the one that welds me now boy. Allright I want …" said the voice of the spirit inside the sword Muramasa.

"Shut up you stupid sword" said Takeru as he tightens the grip on the sword.

"What how dare you… gah ! " .

"Listen, I heard that you're suppose to be a strong sword. But instead I hear some stupid voice asking for requirements for using you. Screw that "yelled Takeru as he unsheathes the sword with his demonic hand.

Suddenly the blade was glowing blue

"What is this power what are you doing !? " asked the spirit of Muramasa as he is in pain

"Whats it look like im destroying your soul" said Takeru

"What you can't do that do you know who I am. I am Muramasa I am the... "

"I do not need a sword that orders its wielder, I want a sword with dominating power begone "said Takeru.

With that, traces Muramasa's spirit were gone now.

"Annoying spirit"said Takeru as he obsereves the blade.

The blade was only left with the evil energy left by the spirit.

"Interesting so this what it feels like to wield a weapon created by a madman. How interesting. "Takeru said as he sheathes the sword p ut it leaned it against the wall.

Then he heard a knock on the door and headed downstairs

"God, who's coming here at this hour " said Takeru as he headed downstairs. When he headed downstairs, and looked through the peephole on the door to see Rias Gremory

"What are you doing here Gremory" asked Takeru as he opens the door

"Is that how you talk to your master "teased Rias

"Were not in the Clubhouse and besides were in the same year. So what do you need ?" asked an irritated Takeru

"Well I decided to move in with you" said Rias cheerfully as Takeru closed the door at her face

"Hey open this door !" yelled Rias as she knocks on the door while Takeru was washing the dishes he forgot to was yesterday and humming to the Gaztte's song "Untitled".

"Please open up its cold out here, and I think people are coming out and... " Rias said as she is quickly pulled inside by Takeru

"Can't you be quiet " yelled Takeru as he closed the door with Rias smiling.

Rias was sitting on the couch and Takeru brought her a cup of tea

"Thank you Takeru " she said as she took the cup.

"Its delicious " commented Rias

"So what do you really want said Takeru

"I said im moving in with you " said Rias innocently

"Yeah and why" asked Takeru

"Well I thought you're lonely living here by yourself" said RIas

"Do I look like I need to be watched ?"asked Takeru angrly

"Well your grandfather said you cause trouble" said Rias

"That old man" said Takeru irritated

"So is this the first time you have a girl inside you're house" teased Rias

"Hmph, im going upstairs, there are 5 guest rooms choose which one you're going to sleep in alright" said Takeru as he went upstairs leaving a grinning Rias as she teleports somewhere.

Meanwhile as Takeru headed to his room he saw Rias on his bed

"WHAT THE HELL AE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!? "yelled Takeru

"I decided to pick your room" Rias said grinning.

"Why my room "asked Takeru rubbing his head.

"Well I feel comfortable sleeping next to someone" said Rias.

"Then use a hugging pillow then "said Takeru.

" C'mon let sleep here with you I promise that you'll enjoy it "said Rias seductively.

"Tch fine but no nude "said Takeru giving in and not wanting to waste time arguing.

"Eh, but I can't sleep without being naked" whined Rias.

" Then no way " said Takeru.

"I'll wear my underwear only then" said Rias.

"How does that work for me !? "asked Takeru angrily.

" You're strange Takeru "

"What do you mean by that ?"

"Well usually guys like you would get hyped in seeing a naked girl "

" Just to let you know im not a pervert, I have never looked at an ecchi mag, hentai, or played eroge, never tried peeping on other girls , and no porno videos" said Takeru admitting his no pervertedness policy.

"Didn't you see me naked the last time I was here ?"

"I closed my eyes"

"So your shy then " teased Rias

"Im sleeping in the other room "said Takeru angrily closing the door.

Takeru was in the guest room at the end of the hallway. He was now officially pissed now that Rias is in his home.

"Why did this happened to me. " Then he heard a knock from Rias

"Come in" said Takeru tiredly Rias then came in holding the muramasa sword

"Care to explain why this weapon is emitting demonic energy. "asked Rias

"Well it was made by a blacksmith that was named Muramasa so I guess that's why "said Takeru

"This is a Muramasa made sword ?" asked Rias

"Yes. Don't worry about it I destroyed the spirit inside the sword and all its left is demonic energy"said Takeru taking the sword.

"Why would you need this weapon ?"

"No reason I always admired these kinds of swords" said Takeru putting the blade against the wall.

"Well good night then " said Takeru putting himself in the covers only to find himself being hugged by Rias who was now lying down next to him in the nude

"Hey what did I say about being nude"said Takeru who was now blushing, feeling parts of her skin touching him because of the tanktop he was wearing.

"It's just for tonight okay" Rias said innocently

"Grr fine don't do anything weird " Takeru said as he turned his body facing away from Rias's .

It was already Saturday and Takeru was already up.

Not wanting to see a nude girl next to him he dashed to his room. Takeru took a shower , after that he wore dark blue jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, a long black hoodie. When Takeru got out of the bathroom he noticed Rias walking by in the nude. Takeru immediately wore his hood to cover his eyes

"Good morning Takeru" she said cheerfully.

"G g good morning " he said shyly as he walked off

"Akeno was right he is cute when he's blushing" said Rias as she goes in to take shower also.

Takeru was outside going to his usual café only to find Koneko there also she was eating a cake. Takeru walked up to Koneko

"Good morning Koneko chan" Takeru said as he walked up to her

"...Good morning sempai" said Koneko as she continues to eat

"Do you mind if I sit here" asked Takeru noticing the empty seat. Koneko nodded.

"I'll have black coffee" Takeru said to the waiter who came up to him. Everyone at the café was surprised to see Takeru sitting with someone because mostly he would sit by himself in a corner. They were thinking that Koneko and Takeru were related to each other based on the same hair color they shared.

"Guess im causing some gossip now huh " said Takeru as he receives the black coffee from the waiter.

"Thank you " said Takeru to the waiter

"So do you come here often " asked Takeru.

Koneko nodded as she eats.

"Heh sorry, I've been ignoring everyone whenever I go here so im sorry if I didn't noticed you"

"...Its okay..."

Koneko was nervous, usually when she goes to the café she would see Takeru in a fowl mode and just sat somewhere in the corner alone. She was glad to see Takeru in a good mood and was sitting by her.

"...Sempai are you alright..." asked a concerned Koneko, worrying about what happened yesterday with his arm and when he showed his wings.

"Im allright now Koneko chan, don't worry" said Takeru reassuringly. Suddenly Takeru's phone rang

"im sorry I have to take this(answers phone. Hello? Yes . lucky for you its around where I I'll deal with it now. yes. Bye" Takeru said hanging up.

"...What was that about sempai?... "asked Koneko

"oh its a job I sometimes do, I gotta get started with work now. Well I gotta go now, bye Koneko chan, I enjoyed spending time with you " said Takeru as he left leaving a blushing he left some money for Koneko to pay for herself and him.

Meanwhile Rias was looking for her rouge servant, she then saw Koneko at a café

"Koneko have you seen Takeru ? "asked Rias

"Sempai had something to do with his job "answered Koneko

"do you know where he is?"asked Rias "I heard he said something he going to handle something around here"said Koneko

"I wonder what he had to deal with." Then suddenly they detected surge of demonic energy coming from somewhere close, the two devils immediately headed over there to see what happened.

Meanwhile Takeru was cornering what seemed to be a man, but he had 4 arms holding swords, his body had 2 deranged looking devil wings, his body was slim, wore a Victorian robe

"who are you!" asked the devil backing a way in fear intimidated by Takeru's presence

"I'm just here to eliminate you is all" said Takeru evilly has he took out his revolver pointing at the devil and he had the Disciplinary Squad Armband on

"THE DISCIPLINARY SQUAD NOOO!" yelled the devil as he charges at Takeru.

Takeru with an evil smirk shoots the devil in the chest stopping it's charge.

"ARRRRRRGGGGH!"

"Shut up will you" said Takeru as he begins rapidly shooting at the devil. The devil was scream in pain as the barrage continued, which were muted out with the soundproof barrier Takeru created.

"Now for the finale" said Takeru as he creates a magic circle a few inches away front of him.

He shot at the magic circle with his revolver, as the bullet went through the circle it was covered in flames making it like a speeding fireball. As it hits the target, the devil was now consumed in blue flames as it slowly engulfs the devil into nothingness.

"Well, done with that for now." Takeru said taking off his armband, as he got out of the alley.

Rias and Konkeo arrived at the source where the demonic energy occurred, only to see Takeru coming out of an alley way

"Oh Gremory, Koneko chan what are you doing here? He asks grinning.

"There was a presence of demonic energy coming from this area, did you notice anything ?"asked Rias

"Oh that, well you don't have to worry about it, I've dealt with the pest"said Takeru walking away.

"What pest?"asked RIas

"You know stray devils" said Takeru walking away.

Rias was surprised that he knew that where the stray devil was, and he did it all by himself, what was strange is that he knew there was a stray devil before she was reported about the stray.

**~Takeru's house~**

Takeru was cleaning up his room until phone rang, he checked and noticed a text

"meeting time" from Rias

"heh well better go" he said as a dark door like projection appeared behind him as it consumes him.

At the clubhouse most of the club members were here until, a dark door appeared with Takeru coming out.

"You called" said Takeru at the surprised Devils

"how did you.."

"Its one of my tricks buchou" said Takeru as he sits on the sofa next to Koneko. So after the lecture given to the new devil Issei, he left to make his first step in becoming the harem king, getting a human to sign a contract. "so Takeru, do you mind explaining where did you learn to use a corridor of darkness" asked Rias

"heh, its something I've learned when I discovered I was a devil"

"Really then do you mind explaining me about your past?"

"sorry im not gonna do that"

"Ara ara, secretive aren't you?"

"You could say that"

"Well since your also a new devil you should also make contracts" grinned Rias

"What" said an irritated Takeru

"You've heard me you also have to do contracts as well"

"Make me"

"If you insisit" said Rias as the evil piece inside Takeru's arm ignited blinking.

"Tch, okay okay I get it " said Takeru leaving.

"Buchou are you sure it was okay for him to do contracts" asked Akeno.

" I just want him to do something" smiled Rias.

As Takeru was done with his contracts that **NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW WHAT HE HAD TO DO**

" Heh finally done" he said as he creates a corridor of darkness.

~OCR Clubhouse~

"As you can see im done"

"Oh, how did you managed to do all this?

" Being devilish what else" said Takeru as he sat down on the sofa

"So by force" asked Rias

"I got the contracts and that's good enough" said Takeru

"Ara, what did you do to convince them" asked Akeno

"Well lets just say, I can be very persuasive. " said Takeru.

Rias thought to herself"he needs to be watched"

"So Hyoudou still out ?" asked Takeru as he sipped some tea

"It seems so " answered Rias.

"So if you don't mind me asking this but, why are you still wearing that glove" Rias asked pointing out that, Takeru was still wearing that black glove covering his demonic arm

"Sorry but, im still not used to showing off this to others" said Takeru feeling slightly offended

"I'm sorry. I was just curious is all" Rias apologized

"Its okay really" said Takeru gripping on to his gloved hand.

Rias couldn't help but to feel worried about Takeru, based on his serverly damaged wings, his grudge against the churches, and his loner attitude. She just wished that Takeru would at least opened up to someone at least.

"Well I'll be going now if there isn't anything else to do" said Takeru leaving

"Wait a minute "said Rias

"Yes?" Takeru stopped

"Hm". Akeno noticed that Rias was concerned about Takeru, and so was she. She also couldn't get that feeling she met Takeru before for some reason. It was as if they met a long time ago.

"Well I was wondering, if you can go check on Issei to see how's he doing" said Rias

"Fine" said Takeru as he used his corridor of darkness to transport himself. Takeru arrived at a neighborhood where Issei's client lives.

From a distance he saw Issei coming out and then he saw a woman around her twenties, tall, big busted chest

"Dammit a fallen angel " Takeru said as he ranned to Issei.

The fallen angel then revealed her wings flew into the air and started to throew her light spear, revealing the Gremory clan crest under Issei's palm.. The fallen angel noticed this and created another spear.

Suddenly as Issei's devil wings sprout out, his hand had a green jewel on top, along with red metallic armor covering half his arm showing his fingers. Issei then by instinct pointed his newly acquired weapon which was shining with green energy at the incoming fallen angel, blasting her with that green energy, which caused her clothers to break

"What the hell ?" Takeru surprised at seeing fallen angel's clothes break from Issei's weapon and covering his eyes to avoid seeing the nude woman.

The fallen angel then retreated, leaving Issei surprised at what he just did.

"Hey Hyoudou" screamed Takeru as he caught up to him

"Sempai ?"

"Wow guess you didn't need any help" said Takeru impressed at what he just saw.

"Sempai what are you doing here ? "

" Well buchou asked me to check to see how're you doing" said Takeru

"oh I see" "

"So managed to get a contract ?"

"No, I had to deal with an otaku and we had a heated argument on which manga character was the greatest" Issei explained sadly

"I see, well he was a weirdo it's bound to happen" said Takeru, encouraging Issei it was okay.

So Takeru opened his corridor of darkness, telling Issei that it was safe to go through.

**~OCR Clubhouse~**

The two then arrived at the clubhouse; Issei explained to Buchou what happened. Everyone was impressed with Issei obtaining his Scared Gear, while Rias was disappointed now that the Fallen Angels knew that they revived him and he failed to make a contract. Rias was lecturing about his carelessness, later Issei left.

"Did you have to be that harsh" asked Takeru

"Why didn't you help him?"asked Rias

"Well since he managed to unlock his Scared Gear, I think he would be okay. Besides he's just a beginner" said Takeru

"Yes but, he has to take this more seriously now" said Rias concerned of what the Falllen Angels would do now.

"Well I guess im done bye" said Takeru as he leaved

"Buchou isn't it surprising Takeru is acting like a proper sempai towards Issei" grinned Akeno

"Yes it sure was" said Rias surprised at Takeru' sudden change in character.

**~Takeru's House~**

Later Takeru was at him home doing his usual routine, until he heard a knock on the door

"Why are you here again " asked Takeru noticing Rias Gremory in his room

"What? I told you I'm moving in with you" said Rias smiling

"That was supposed to one night thing only. So get out" said Takeru irritated

"Please" Rias doing her puppy eyes "no get out" said Takeru ignoring the puppy eye look.

"Please onii-sama" Rias said in her kawaii little sister mode, which even Sirzechs can't resist.

Takeru grinned as he walked up to Rias, who was smiling thinking she had won. But Takeru than carried her princess style, which made Rias surprised by this action and blushed.

Then suddenly a corridor of darkness appeared behind Takeru, he then turned around with an evil smirk forming on his mouth

"What are you doing?" asked Rias worried

"Nice try Gremory " said Takeru as he threw her into the corridor.

"HEY WAIT A MIN" she said as she disappears along with the corridor.

"Well now I can finally take a shower now " he said as he gets his clothes to change. The corridor of darkness appeared in a different bedroom and out came Rias landing on her butt.

"Ouch. Damn that mischievous servant of mine! "she said as she got up. She then found a note on the bed and read it "THIS IS YOUR ROOM NOW ALLRIGHT!" the letter said. Rias giggled.

Takeru was done showering, now wearing black pants, a blue tank top and headed to his room. In his room he was surprised that Rias wasn't there this time. So he just went to bed and sleep.

**(Flashback)**

It was at a laboratory and a 11-year-old Takeru was strapped to a giant metallic cross with green lights streamING through . "now let the experiment begin" said an elderly priest as a magic circle activates under the cross of the cross

"ARGH" screamed Takeru as electricity runs through his body in pain

"Hm it seems this scared gear is more stubborn. Better increase the power" said the priest setting the dial on the computer to increase. Takeru was screaming in pain as he endures this stupid idiotic experiment. "tch nothing maybe using a holy sword is best to extract it" the priest said as he takes out a handle which then an energy like blade popped out. The priest walked up to Takeru and began stabbing at his demonic arm.

"ARRRRGGGH" Takeru screamed as the holy sword piercing in his skin.

"c'mon you scared gear I need you for my holy sword reasearch" said the priest as he struggles to break the arm off.

Suddenly the machine stopped running, Takeru's eyes suddenly turned red, a blue aura covered him, causing the priest to back away. In a cylinder display case, housed a Katana with a white hilt encased in a black sheath broke out and flew its way to Takeru. Takeru, broke out of the chains with his demonic power and saw the incoming sword.

He grabbed it with his normal hand and unsheathed it with his demonic arm

"IMMPOSSIBLE, YOU'RE THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THAT SWORD!?" screamed the shocked priest.

Takeru then created a wind slash with his sword , causing the priest to be knocked back to the wall, knocking him out unconsciously. As Takeru regained conscious realizing the destruction he made. He kneeled down on the floor laughing and then noticed the new katana he had obtained. Then suddenly a group of excorists barged in and Takeru got up and was grinning with anticipation to satisfy his revenge as a blue spectral demon appeared behind him also weilding a katana appeaered behind him.

**(Flash back end) **

Meanwhile Rias was heading to Takeru's room for a little something called obedience lecture.

When she opened the door to his room she saw Takeru' arm glowing rapidly, Rias walked closer to him to see what's wrong.

Takeru was sweating, moving his head side to side, and he was also moaning in pain as if he was being tortured. Rias then tried to use a healing spell hoping it might calm him down.

After about 10 minutes Takeru immediately woke up and noticed the sweat he had, his arm glowing and the realization he remembered that stupid experience he had.

"That must have been some bad dream you had" said Rias

"Yeah something like that" said Takeru as he got off bed.

"Are you okay? "asked Rias with a worried expression

"Yeah I just need some fresh air " said Takeru as he moved the curtains covering his sliding window door leading to a balcony. Rias was worried that whatever happened in his past might comeback to haunt him and he might suffer from it.

Takeru was just leaning on to the railing at his balcony sorting out his thoughts, wondered if he will ever use that sword again, and why did he remember that moment.

"Everything alright?" said Rias as she walked in standing next to him.

Takeru noticing that Rias was wearing a nightgown.

"What not going all nude" teased Takeru

"Only when I'm sleeping. Why? Did you want to see me nude" teased Rias

"NO!" said Takeru, with Rias giggling

"So are you okay now?" "Yeah, just had bad dream is all"

"Do you want to talk about it? "

"No, I really don't want to"

"Are you ever gonna open up" pouted Rias

"The day my personality changes I will"

"So do you want me to sleep with you"asked Rias

"No you have your own room" said Takeru as he created a corridor of darkness beneath where Rias was standing

"You need to be lectured" said Rias as she was sinking down into the corridor leading back to her room

"Good night" Takeru said already in bed.

**The next day, **

Takeru woke up did his daily routine, then he found something was missing his cast and sling

"What the…" said Takeru as he started to look through every in his house.

"Looking for something" asked Rias already changed into her school uniform.

"Uh looking for my cast and sling" said Takeru rummaging through the closet

"Well I threw it away"

"WHAT!" yelled Takeru

"I threw it away, so here wear this glove instead" smiled Rias as she gave him his black glove

"C'mon can I just stay being handicapped"

"No, so put on that glove now, its time to go to school"

"Tch fine(wait why did I just listen to her? was it because of her being my master even though I had a king piece or am I just getting soft. Great just great)" Takeru thought as he put on the glove

"There isn't that better" asked Rias in a teasing tone.

"Lets just go to school". As they walked Rias was hugging his arm, which now became a usual thing for her.

Even though the feeling of her breast pressing on his arm feels so good, he would never admit it and will not be a pervert.

"Remind me, why are you clinging on to my arm?"

"Your arm feels so comfortable, that's why" smiled Rias as she deepens the hug.

On their way to school, all the students were all having omg look's on their faces, seeing that Takeru's injured arm was all better, and Rias was hugging Takeru's arm.

"Everyone is looking at us again " said an uncomfortable Takeru.

"Ignore then" said Rias tightening her grip on his arm which made his arm glowed.

Suddenly Takeru's arm was numb.

"What did you just used a spell on my arm "asked Takeru.

"Just keep walking" said Rias grinning.

On their way to school Takeru couldn't help to feel relaxed inside, it was almost as if the darkness was almost fading away.

"My, don't you look happy" Rias said noticing his change of expression on his face

"Annnnd my arms not numb now see ya" said Takeru getting out of her grip and heading to class, leaving a giggling Rias.

"Damn im getting soft, what is with me" Takeru thought to himself as he headed to class only to see Akeno outside the classroom

"Good morning Takeru-kun "

"Morning"

"I see you finally stopped wearing that sling"

"Buchou threw it away"

"Well at least you don't look handicapped"

"Ha ha, very funny"

"So how's living with Buchou?"

"Its like living with a child"

"Buchou can be a little forceful"

Every student around them were all whispering were like

"Since when the hell did he start being friendly with Akeno-sempai ?"

"Wait is he with Rias-sempai or Akeno-sempai ? "

"Damn he looks so cool without that sling now, and that black glove makes him look sexy"

"Damn what rumors are they thinking now" said Takeru noticing the whispering students

"Maybe we might be in a relationship" joked Akeno.

"Really, what if I do this" said Takeru as he walked closer to Akeno, which surprised her as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Every student around them had their jaws dropped and Akeno was blushing

"...Sorry about that it's just you reminded me of someone I knew." said Takeru, realizing what he did and immediately went inside the class room.

Akeno was almost in frozen like state, as she remembered her first kiss she whom she didn't even told Rias about it.

Meanwhile Takeru was in his desk even though class hasn't started yet

"Stupid stupid stupid. Why did I just kiss her on the cheek like that. God whats wrong with me, well she did look a lot like Aki-chan. Damn since when did I start remembering Aki-chan that was so long ago. Wait did I just kissed her in public FUCK" Takeru thought to himself as he rest his head on the desk.

Then Rias with entered and walked toward his desk

"So I've heard you've kissed my queen" said Rias smirking.

"Ugh just leave me be"

"Aw do you have a crush on Akeno"

"No I was just teasing her, that's all"

"If you say so" teased Rias, who was hiding her hidden jealousy.

"What about you, don't tell me you have a crush on me also ?"

"Who knows " said Rias turning her body away to hide her blush

"What ever I just want to get this day over with"

Akeno then later came in, she had a nervous look on her face seeing Takeru, and her heart was beating .

"Hey Akeno sorry about that, I knew it was kinda of stupid of me doing that out of nowhere so I…" Takeru said as he was cut off when Akeno kissed him on the cheek.

"Now were even" smiled Akeno.

Seeing this made Rias, how should we say... oh yeah jealous.

Rias had a red like aura covering her body

"Buchou are you allright "asked Takeru.

"No im just fine" said Rias smiling, as her aura faded.

**After Class. **

During lunch, Takeru was on the roof trying to sort out all the small drama he created "damn what am I gonna do now" Takeru said to himself.

"...Sempai..." Takeru turned around to see Konkeo

"Koneko-chan is their anything you need" asked Takeru.

Koneko was staring down at the ground, shifting her feet, she also had her hands behind her back for some reason

"Koneko-chan? "

Koneko got out of her trail in thought, and the thrusted her hands forward which had small two boxes which were for putting small accessories in

"Are these for me?" asked Takeru

Koneko nodded.

Takeru then took the boxes from her hands and immediately Koneko dashed off

"Hey Koneko-chan wait" Takeru said hoping Koneko would come back

"Guess she's shy" Takeru said to himself as he put the small boxes in his pocket to open them later.

As Takeru went downstairs, suddenly he felt his arm throbbing

"Arrgh" he moaned as he knelt on the floor gripping on to his arm. About a couple minutes, later the pain stopped.

"(Phew) Finally the pain is gone" Takeru said as he headed to class.

* * *

**So hope you all enjoy the chapter don't forget to review. Next chapter starts The Asia arc.**

**The spirit of Muramasa is based off from the sword smith Muramasa Sengo. For more info about him go to wikipedia and look up Muramasa.**

**Harem Status:**

**Takeru: Akeno(Alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, Rossweisse, Ophis, ****Karasuba from Sekirei****(WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia, Moka from Rosario Vampire, (WIP)**

**Also Im planning on adding an OP and an ENDING songs to the fic so any songs you guys recommend?**

**So leave me any suggestions and ideas, I should add to the fic.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the 5th Chapter Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Opening** **Song**: **Color of The Heart by Uverworld  
**

Takeru was really gonna lose it, cause one: there was now a Takeru x Akeno supporters group and a Takeru x Rias supporter club Second: he was hearing rumors of him being a two timer Third: he just hated how his day was now.

"God I hate this" said Takeru as he headed outside.

On his way to the gate, Issei was running up to him

"Sempai" called Issei as he reached up to him

"Hm what is it Hyoudou?"

"Rias-sempai wants you at the clubhouse"

"Fine allright" Takeru said.

At the clubhouse all the members were here already.

Takeru was just leaning against the window while the others were sitting at the sofa, and Rias was sitting at her desk.

The meeting was over with everyone heading to do their contracts while Takeru and Rias were alone

"So aren't you going to do more contracts "asked Rias

"I've already done them" said Takeru lying on the sofa

"So do you want to talk about your past yet?"

"Not gonna happen" said Takeru as he took a nap.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep " Rias commented as she petted his head, as he moaned a little.

Later as he woke up he found him self resting on something soft and it made him feel like he didn't want to get off

"Ara ara , you seem to have a nice nap" said Akeno looking down on him.

Takeru immediately blushed realizing that he was resting on Akeno's lap and immediately got off.

"Ara , did you enjoy sleeping on my lap " said Akeno in a teasing tone

"N no" he said turning his body away.

Akeno just loved to see Takeru all flustered like that, and the more she thought about it Takeru does look similar to her first friend Take-kun.

Takeru was also thinking the same thing. They just couldn't help but fight the urge to just to just hug impulsively with each other both recognizing as the childhood friends they were. But it will have to be at a better time.

"So where's Buchou" Takeru asked as his blush wore off.

"She had something to do at the with the Student Council" Akeno answered

"I see" said Takeru as he took the small boxes out of his pocket

"What are those?" asked Akeno

"Its something Koneko chan gave me" said Takeru as he opens one of the boxes.

The first one contained 2 rings, one black with a blue line around it, and a white ring with a wolf emblem. The second box contained a black leather wristband, that had the kanji for "protect" in metal.

"Wow these are cool" Takeru remarked to the presents that Koneko gave him, as he puts on the accessories. He put the black ring on his ring finger, the swhite ring on his index and the wrist band on his normal arm.

"Ara, they look good on you" Akeno commented. Takeru immediately blushed and turned his body towards the window "ara ara, you're really shy aren't you" teased Akeno giggling "hmph" he said. Then someone came in

"… I'm back" said Koneko as she enters

"Welcome back Koneko" said Akeno.

Then Koneko noticed Takeru's normal arm wearing the accessories she bought for him. Then Takeru walked up to Koneko

"Hey Konkeo chan, thanks for the gifts, I really love them" he said

"…Your welcome Sempai" Said Koneko looking down to hide her blush.

Akeno then had what you call it… oh yeah jealousy boiling up inside, as sparks flow through her body.

Later Kiba and Issei came back, Issei had failed at making a contract again and this time it was with a Mahou Shoujo wannabe and it was a male bodybuilder (barf).

Later Rias came back from visiting the Student Counsil, and the meeting was done.

Everyone left except the three 3rd year students

"Why am I doing this" asked Takeru doing some of the paperwork

"Well you're also a third year student also, so you have to help us" said Rias

"Whatever" said Takeru.

After about 2 hrs of paperwork they were finally done.

"Finally I thought it would never end" said Takeru lying on the sofa

"Ara ara, you did a good job"said Akeno petting his head

"Stop that" he said moving her hand away while getting up, with a slight blush on his cheeks, as a corridor of darkness consumes him.

"Ara ara he's in a rush" said Akeno.

**Takeru's house**

Takeru was just done taking a shower, already changed, only wearing gray sweatpants and shirtless. As he rubbed the steam off the mirror, he saw a 12-year-old version of him self, covered in blood, crucified to that cross. This made him startled, making him fall on his but

"What the hell?" he said irritated as he got up.

On his way downstairs, he saw Rias

"So your really intent on living here with me huh" asked Takeru with his arms crossed in front of his chest

"As your master I can do what I want "said Rias

"Do what you want then. I'll be cooking dinner now, so hurry and take a shower." said Takeru, heading towards to the kitchen.

"I already did took a shower at the clubhouse" said Rias.

"fine then go change into something else then.

Rias was blushing at seeing Takeru shirtless, she noticed the number of scars he has on his chest and back also, some looked liked a sword injury, and some looked like a spear injury.

This made Rias thought that those injuries came from fighting excorists and some fallen angel.

"Damn he so hot like Cloud Strife" thought Rias comparing him to a video game character since they are similar in personality.

"Takeru"

"What ?" asked Takeru as he was cooking

"Your shirt" Rias pointed giggling

"What do you mean my…(stares at his bare chest)

"Kyaa" Takeru screamed as he ran upstairs covering his chest.

Rias was now laughing, at what she just saw, Takeru acting like a girl and he actually kya which was adorable. He later came back down now wearing a green t-shirt, and he his face was red with embarrassment. Rias couldn't help but to giggle

"Shut up" he said going back to cooking dinner.

"Do you need help" Rias asked now stopped giggling

"No I got it "said Takeru.

Rias then went upstairs to change in Takeru's room. She was now wearing a sky blue nightie, she then went downstairs noticing the smell of the food, which enticed her. She headed to the dining room where the smell was coming from.

On the table was various types of sushi and miso soup "I know it's kind of weird having sushi for dinner but it was all the ingredients I have" said Takeru as he sits down

"it's allright really I enjoy sushi" assured Rias as she sits across from,

"This is delicious "Rias said as she eats. Takeru just continued eating "Who taught to you how to cook ?" asked Rias

"When I was 12 I've been going to some cooking classes" said Takeru

"Im surprised that they allow you to join a class at such a young age" remarked Rias "I had to do something to take care of myself" said Takeru. Rias then thought it must've have been when after his parents died

"Plus my grandfather was too lazy to cook, so I ended up doing all the cooking" Takeru said "really, you must've been quite the chef then" Rias giggled

" Yeah, you could say a was one hell of a chef" chuckled Takeru

"What did you do?" asked Rias , who afraid of that chuckle of his. "why do you ask?" smirked Takeru "because the way you chuckled was evil "said Rias "look whos talking my fellow devil" Takeru said devilishly smirking "tell me" whined Rias

"Okay just for warning, when anyone pisses me off, I put a lot of laxatives inside the food" Takeru said chuckling evilly. Rias now froze with fear thinking that he must a have put in…

"I didn't put any in, just to let you know. I'm not that evil towards girls" said Takeru receiving a "phew" from Rias

"I pair them with crazy pervy otakus "said Takeru gathering the now empty plates leaving a frozed Rias .

As he finished washing the dishes, he noticed Rias went upstairs. After he brushed his teeth, headed to his room, he saw Rias was on his bed

"What are you doing here ?"

"Nothing" smiled Rias.

"Why are you in my room then ?"

"Cause I want to sleep with you ?" said Rias

"Really?" Takeru said as he pinned Rias

"Eep " Rias said with her back on the bed with Takeru on top.

Takeru had a weird look on his face, it was almost as if it was seductive looking, with him licking his lips as he leans in closer to her face. Rias couldn't believe what was happening, and then she felt something weird as if it was a sinking feeling.

"Buh bye" said Takeru as Rias realized he placed a corridor of darkness on her as she sinks.

Then a corridor of darkness appeared on the ceiling in the guest room dropping Rias on her butt

"Ouch, since when did he become so devilish"

**The Next Day **

At the park Takeru was on his way to school, Rias went ahead of him already because she had some things to do.

"Man I can't believe my personality is changing now" Takeru commented on his actions for the past week.

On his way he saw Issei and he was with a girl with blonde hair in a nun outfit. Knowing that it was bad to associate oneself that is a devil with a people of the church. Takeru decided to ignore Issei seeing wasn't in danger and let Buchou lecture him.

**~Kuoh Academy~**

Later during lunch Takeru was heading down stairs to sit against the tree for some shade

"Akeno, I know you're there"said Takeru

"Ara, you're the only person able to detect me" said Akeno coming out from behind the tree

"Its not that hard to notice" said Takeru

" Mind if I sit with you"asked Akeno

"if you must"

Akeno then sat next to him with her arm touching his, making him bluch

"Kawaii" Akeno commented putting her hand on his cheek making his entire face pink.

Seeing this Akeno couldn't help but to start playing around with his face now. She was stretching a smile on his face, pinching his cheeks, ticking his cheek, which made him try to hold his laugh, and lastly kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for !?" asked Takeru whose face now red as a strawberry

"Sorry, you're just to fun to tease" said Akeno smiling

"Hmph" he pouted.

**(Flashback) **

A 7-year-old Takeru was walking with his mother

"Are we there yet ?" whined Takeru

"Were almost there" answered his mother

"You said that 3 minutes ago" whined Takeru

"Now were here "said his mother as she stopped. They were infront of a Temple

"Wow this is where they live " said an amazed Takeru

"Yes now come on " said his mother. Wait for them outside of the temple was a woman with long black haire tied in a ribbon and a girl about Takeru's age wearing a short kimono.

"Hisako its been awhile" said the woman hugging Hisako

"It's nice to see you again Shuri." said Hisako hugging back

"Ara is this who I think he is"asked Shuri staring at Takeru

"Yes this is my son Takeru."

"Hello Takeru kun, how old are you?"

"I'm 7 years old." Takeru answered.

"Ara ara, that's the same age as you Akeno" Shuri said to the little girl.

"Oka-san why does that boy have old man hair" Akeno asked pointing at Takeru's silver white hair.

"Ara ara, that's just his natural color" said Shuri giggling along with Hisako.

Takeru was steaming red.

"Tee hee, why don't you two go play" suggested Hisako.

"Okay let's go ojii-san "said Akeno grabbing Takeru's wrist dragging him off somewhere.

"I'm not an old man !" Takeru whined leaving the two mothers to laugh.

The two children were at the back yard.

"Were here ojii-san." smiled Akeno.

"I told you im not old." Takeru said with is arms crossed.

"Prove it then." smirked Akeno.

"Fine can some old man do this." said Takeru doing a flip.

Akeno had an amazed look.

"Hows that ?" said Takeru panting.

Akeno then got up and ran up to him from behind getting on his back.

"EEEH!" screamed Takeru surprised.

"I want a piggy back ride." said Akeno happily as she wraps her arms around his shoulder as

"Fine." Takeru said as he wraps his arms around her legs to secure her making her giggle and blush.

"Okay now go." said Akeno happily.

"Okay okay" said Takeru as he started moving.

"Wait why am I doing this, why is my heart beating fast and what is this warm feeling I have inside ?" Takeru thought as he was walking.

"Go faster ojiisan. "said Akeno cheerfully.

"Okay you asked for it hold on tight."smirked Takeru, which Akeno saw which made her scare but excited for some reason.

Akeno tighten her gripped on Takeru as he started running around the backyard. It was like 40 minutes for Takeru as he ran around the backyard and Akeno was laughing.

"Hah, can I stop now?" asked Takeru.

"No, this is fun." said Akeno resting her head on Takeru's right shoulder with her cheek touching his cheek.

"Okay, just let me know when to stop." said Takeru still running.

After about 14 Laps around the yard.

"Legs breaking can't stand no more" said Takeru as he fell to his two knees, as Akeno got off

"That was fun." said Akeno happily.

"Ugh." he said falling on his back.

"Ara ara, Akeno chan looks like you had fun" grinned Shuri.

"Hai, Take- chan is so much fun." Akeno said playfully poking the tired Takeru

"Ooh, looks like you really like Take chan then huh" smiled Hisako.

Akeno nodded then blushed.

"Uuugh" moaned Takeru.

"Ara, why don't we put him into your room Akeno-chan, So he can rest. "asked Shuri.

Akeno nodded as Hisako carried Takeru and followed Shuri and Akeno**.**

**(Flashback end)**

The two smiled unknowingly between the two that they both were reminiscing on how they met.

"Well I guess we should be heading back to class now I guess." said Takeru getting up

"Oh right lets go." said Akeno as Takeru offered his hand to her

"Thank you." said Akeno as she grabbed on to his normal hand as Takeru helped her up.

The two devils then headed back to class.

As they went upstairs they saw Rias lecturing Issei about not going to churches and the consequences of what would happen if he went there. After that Rias left Issei to think

"Aren't being to harsh on him ?" asked Takeru as Rias was walking by

"He needs to learn. "said Rias

" So you can be a serious person also." said Takeru chuckled as he walked away

"Ara ara, he seems to be mellowing out now." said Akeno

"it seems so. " commented Rias.

**After School.**

Meanwhile Issei was in the clubhouse contemplating if he should see Asia again.

Then Takeru came in

"Hey Hyoudou " said Takeru

"hi sempai " said Issei. Takeru then sat at the sofa next to Issei "anything wrong?" asked Takeru

"Sempai do you think its wrong for me to be friends with someone affiliated with the Church" asked Issei nervously

"I think its fine as long you don't go near the church. But be careful of crosses those will give you a headache. "said Takeru.

Issei then had a relieved looked on his face, smiling

"Thanks sempai" said Issei as he left the room.

"Akeno come on out" sighed Takeru

"Ara ara, you're such a kind sempai " said Akeno getting up from behind the sofa moving in to sit next to him.

Then Rias came in

"Akeno, Takeru I thought you two were going home "said Rias surprised

"Buchou, we got a report about a stray devil in the area" said Akeno in a serious tone.

"Really? Well I'll leave it to you guys then" said Takeru about to leave.

"Wait, you should also be apart of this" said Rias.

"So its just a stray devil low rank" said Takeru.

"How do you know that?" asked Rias

"To tell you the truth I sometimes eliminate Stray Devils for some clans" said Takeru surprising Rias and Akeno

" So basically im a part-time mercenary" said Takeru

"How long have you been doing this ? " asked Rias concerned

"5 years" said Takeru

"How did you know about stray devils "" asked Akeno

"I was attacked by one, so I fought back." said Takeru

"Then I want you stop doing mercenary work then. "ordered Rias

"Its already done. I was beginning to get bored anyway." said Takeru

"Good then at least help Issei. " said Rias

"You're the king its your responsibility. " said Takeru

"You're a king also." said Rias

"Yes but I don't have evil pieces and besides is this even a genuine king picece." said Takeru taking off his glove reveling his demonic arm with the evil piece floating out of his hand

"That, I'll have to ask my brother about it." said Rias

"Either way there's no way Im going so there"

"Awww, but I wanna see your sadistic side "whined Akeno

"Fine I'll do it. " said Takeru knowing he won't win I battle of words and the cute voice Akeno had was too much on him.

Later at night at an abandoned building

"So sempai have you fought stray devils before ?" asked Issei as they were walking in deeper in the building

"Yeah killed about 1000 so far. " said Takeru receiving a shocked look from his underclassmen

"So are they strong ?" asked a worried Issei

"They vary but it mostly depends on how strong you are that counts" said Takeru.

Then they heard some giant footsteps

"Oh whats this I smell something bad. But it also smells delicious. I wonder if it's sweet, or if it's sour?" said a female seductive voice

"Its here get ready" ordered Rias as every one was getting ready.

Then as the footsteps come closer out came the shadow of a woman's upperbody, which was nude, coming out of the shadows

"You got to be kidding me" said Takeru putting his sunglasses on.

Koneko seeing this was relieved that her sempai wasn't a pervert but thought it was cute seeing her sempai shy.

"Oppai !" Issei yelled, seeing those boobs.

"Pervert " said both the white-haired devils, then looked at each other smiling.

"Stray Devil: Viser, in the name of the Gremory Clan, we are here to eliminate you." declared Rias.

"Just make it quick please. " said Takeru irritated of the slutty stray devil fondling herself.

"That's a stray devil ? She looks like a slutty exhibitionist to me." said Issei in a perverted face seeing the stray teasing herself

"Idiotic Pervert." said the two white haired devils with irritated looks.

Then Viser attacked with a giant arm which seemed to be her leg, the devils backed away Issei was shocked to see what the lower part of the stray devil looked like, it had giant arms with long red finger nails, a centaur like body and a snake tail

"Issei since your new for now you'll observe how we fight. Yuuto. " said Rias.

"Hai, Buchou." said Kiba, he walked and then disappeared with speed and instantly cut off one of the legs of Viser, with his sword.

Next as Rias explained about the evil pieces and what role each of them has.

Koneko charged in only to find her self trapped in the mouth of the centaur like body only to be broken by Koneko's strength.

The Stray cried in agony, Koneko then followed it up with a punch sending the Stray to the wall.

As Rias was explaining, Takeru saw the severed arm looking leg was moving and it was about to attack her from behind.

Takeru then used his demonic arm, to pull Rias away making the arm missed its target

"Thank you." said Rias nervously.

Takeru was confused at first, then he realized that Rias was close to his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her

"Sorry. " said Takeru letting go of a blushing Rias.

Next Akeno was up, she immediately started launching her lightning attacks

"Ara ara, you're so energetic how much can you handle." said Akeno licking her lips as she continued.

Takeru seeing Akeno like this was so dare he says it… so beautiful.

As Akeno prepared another magic circle there was a blue magic circle merging with her's "mind if I join in "asked Takeru with his sadistic smile and with his demonic arm now covered in sparks of blue lightining.

"Sure why don't we do it together. " said Akeno happily.

Then the two sadistic duo started launching their lighting spells which was mixed with Akeno's yellow lightning and Takeru's blue lightning combining it to a Green lightning causing more pain to the stray.

The two were laughing at the torture they were dishing out, which caused the other devils to be scared and Issei was going fetal like when someone saw a scary movie.

"Okay how about we create some lighting spears pinning her to the ground." said the now saidistic Takeru

"Oh that's a good one, how we create some lightening whips also. "

"Yes and then we... "

"Takeru, Akeno enough "

"Awwww" said the now less enthusiastic sadistic duo making their magic circles disappear.

"Well, Buchou is the one to finish her off" said Akeno.

"She ruined our fun" pouted Takeru.

"Any last words" said Rias as she conjures her Power of Destruction at the palm of her hand.

"Kill me..." she said weakly as Rias complied as she eliminates the stray.

As the devils were leaving.

"Buchou what piece am I ?"

"Issei you're a pawn " said Rias as Issei had a dropped jaw.

"And what piece is Takeru sempai. " asked Issei.

"He's a king." said Rias as Issei had a dropped jaw again.

"Don't overwhelm him Buchou." said Takeru.

**Ending song: Gr8 Story by SUG**

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Thank you.**

**Harem Progress:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Karasuba, Uzume (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia, Moka, Mizore (WIP)**

**Not sure which harem should Irina join any suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heres the 6th Chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Opening Song: Color Of The Heart by Uverworld**

**The Next Day:**

Takeru woke up to find himself asleep with a nude Rias. Which he did not look, he kicked her off the bed and took a shower and headed to school.

**At Kuoh Academy:**

Takeru was at the roof just sitting against the wall. He then thought about Akeno's sadistic side she showed last night, it was so hot and sexy.

"I can't believe I just thought about that "Takeru said popping his thought cloud.

"Thought about what" said Akeno standing next to him.

"Gaaahh … when did you get here" said Takeru startled.

"Ara ara so I can sneak up on you when your lost in your thoughts huh" giggled Akeno

"Shut up" he said.

" So what were you thinking about " asked Akeno.

"Nothing " he said

"Is it something ecchi" asked Akeno.

"NOOOO !" Takeru said standing up immediately.

"You know I love seeing your sadistic side, it was so sexy" said Akeno making Takeru blush.

From afar at the Occult Research Club Rias was looking through the telescope spying on her two sadistic devils.

"What are you doing Rias" asked a voice behind her startling Rias.

"Souna what are you doing here?" asked Rias surprised.

"I was just asking about how Takeru is" said Souna.

"He's fine, but still rebellious" sighed Rias.

"So have you told your brother about him being apart of the Marchosias clan" asked Souna.

"Yes I told him but it be troublesome if it turns out that he is the rumored son of the Dark Knight Sparda " said Rias.

"Yes, I heard that the Mundus Faction is growing". Rias was worried that if Takeru turned out to be the Son of the Dark Knight, he would be in constant danger now.

"So have you told Lord Baul and Lord Modeus about this yet " asked Souna.

"Yes I have, in about a month or so they'll be coming to the here to evaluate if Takeru is a genuine member of the clan or not" said Rias.

Baul and Modeus were former students of the Dark Knight Sparda, currently they are now the two lords that lead Marchosias.

Modeus the youngest was given by Sparda his power making him the strongest of the Clan. Knowing that Modeus was the calm and understanding type but Rias was also afraid of Lord Baul's eargness to fight Takeru, everyone in the underworld knew that he wanted to fight Sparda's and waited for his return since the Dark Knight went to the human world, now she thought of how the battle between Takeru and Baul will be.

Later at night, Issei was heading to a new client to get the contract signed.

**After School:**

The rest of the Occult Research Club members were at the club house, Koneko was sitting next to Takeru on the sofa, Kiba was sitting on the other sofa reading a book, and the other two third years were talking with each other.

Takeru was busy thinking about something that no one will ever know. Koneko tapped him on his shoulder

"Hm whats wrong Koneko chan" asked Takeru getting out of his trail of thought

"… Sempai could you help me with my homework? "asked Koneko holding her homework.

"Sure why not" said Takeru as he took a look at her homework with her showing the questions she was having a hard time with.

Later there was signal beeping.

"What happened ?" Takeru asked while Koneko was almost finished with her homework thanks to Takeru's help.

"Issei's in trouble" said Rias.

"What happened ?" Takeru asked.

"It seems a stray excorist is there" said Rias.

"Lets go already " said Takeru urgently.

Rias made a teleport circle and everyone immediately went on.

Meanwhile as Issei was about to struck down by an exorcist a magic circle appears infront of him causing Issei to back away againt the wall, only to see Kiba coming out of the circle blocking the excorist attacks.

"Hyoudou kun we've come to save you" said Kiba.

"Ara ara, what a problem we have" said Akeno coming out of the circle followed up by Koneko.

"Exorcist" said Koneko.

Then Takeru came out of the circle with anger at his face and sleeved was pulled up showing of his demonic arm.

"Hyoudou are you allright "asked Takeru.

"Guys" Issei said in relief.

"Oh whats this more devils yippee" exclaimed the excorist in delight as he backed away from Kiba.

" Sorry but he's one of us" said Kiba.

"Oh that nice! What then? Are you on "top" and he's the "bottom ?"

"I never thought that i'd hear a priest speak with a vile tongue" remarked Kiba.

"You're a top class shitty devil! Hunting you worms is what I live for! Just be quiet and let me kill you "

"Even a devil has rules " said Akeno smiling.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Big sis, you are amazing. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" said the stray excorist in ecstasy.

Takeru then took out his revolver and shot past the exocorists cheek causing a cut on his cheek.

"heeey I wasn't ready " pouted the Excorist.

"You're Freed right" asked Takeru still pointing his gun at the excorist.

"Wait a minute aren't you that shitty devil killing a lot my men"asked the Excorsit notcing his demonic arm.

"What if I am" asked Takeru

" Yippee, I finally get to kill the Excorist Hunter" said Freed in glee

"Wow didn't know I got myself a title" said Takeru

"Allright come on devils lets go" said Freed getting ready to battle hust as a wave of crimson energy attacks Freed, with him dodging

"Ut seems you were having fun with my cute litte servant" said Rias appearing

"Yeah I had some fun with him so what?"

"Buchou" said Issei

"Tch I was gonna do that" said Takeru pouting when Rias was the one to launch an attack at him before he got the chance to do.

Akeno seeing Takeru pout like that was really kawaii.

"Issei are you okay" asked Rias.

"I'm sorry. Even though you warned me about this. I got myself into trouble again" said Issei regretting

"hey it's allright stuff like this is bound to happen. Were here now so everything is going to be okay" said Takeru reassuring Issei.

"Sempai "said Issei in awed

"Ara ara Buchou there are fallen angels approaching" said Akeno sensing an incoming group.

"Oh yeah here they come" said Freed excitedly as a transportation circle appeared from the ceiling.

"I'll get us out of here" said Takeru creating a large corridor of darkness enveloping the devils.

"Wait second sempai, we have to save Asia" pleaded Issei.

"Sorry Hyoudou it won't work. It'll only work for devils and those that have learn magic related to darkness are able to enter corridors of darkness" said Takeru sadly.

"No that can't be… Asia! " Issei screamed to his friend.

"Issei san lets meet again someday" said Aisa smiling as the devils escape.

Now at the club house. Rias was lecturing to Issei , Koneko and Kiba left for home, leaving the 3 third year devils and Issei.

"There are two types of Exorcists." Issei was listening to Buchou's explanation while getting his injuries healed. "The first are the Exorcists who receives the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group borrows its power from God and Angels. And the other ones are called the "Exiled Exorcists"."

"Exiled?" questioned Issei. Buchou nodded at his question.

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who start to enjoy killing Devils. Killing Devils become their purpose in life and it becomes their entertainment. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased...So they get killed."

"But there are some who survive. What do you think happens to those bunch? Simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, which can kill Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us. " explained Rias.

"So the Fallen Angels and the Exorcists who loved killing Devils have the same objective. Killing the Devils, right?" asked Issei.

"Yes, that's exactly it. That's why they are called "Exiled Exorcists" Some dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and humans with connections to Devils. By borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. So the boy priest from before is exactly like that. He is an "Exiled Exorcist" and he is in a certain group with Fallen Angels supporting them. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions, they are harder to deal with. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

"Buchou! I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you pull it off? You are a Devil and she is a servant of the Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. If that happened, we would also have to fight..."

"..."

"Hey I think that's enough for today right? Hyoudou you should head home for now" suggested Takeru.

Rias agreed and Issei headed back home.

"You know you should make a book with all your lectures in it" said Takeru with Akeno giggling.

"I'm surprised you held back against that excorist" said a surprised Rias.

"He wasn't worth it. Besides it was such a small area I can't go all out" said Takeru.

"I see, so about that title you have "

"Oh that, seems my killing on stray excorists has given me a reputation" grinned Takeru

"So that's why that group attacked you before" said Rias referring to what happened a couple of days ago when Akeno spied on him.

Ara ara , your such a naughty boy aren't you"

"You have no idea" said Takeru smirking, making Akeno blush.

"What should we do about Hyoudou then"

"Takeru I want you to keep an eye on Issei, just in case, knowing him he might meet up with that girl" said Rias.

"Okay fine" said Takeru.

"What no retaliation" teased Rias.

"I'm too tired to deal with this "said Takeru using his corridor of darkness to go home.

"Ara ara , he's mellowing out isn't he" remarked Akeno "Yes it seems he can be finally tamed" said Rias.

**The Next Day:**

Issei was spending the day with Asia, later after they were done spending time at the mall, then they were at the park.

Meanwhile Takeru was at home, for some reason he decided to take out his old childhood photo album.

Opening the album, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic and happy when he was looking through the album he saw himself when he was 7 years old, it was taken during a festival at night, he was wearing a white kimono with black feathers on it, his arm was being hugged by a girl in a purple kimono, she was about the same height as he was in the pic, long black hair, violet eyes which were similar to Akeno's. Having this realization Takeru had a WTF moment.

"You got to be kidding me Akeno is Aki chan ?! okay it might be not true, but then again I did had a familiar feeling being with Akeno But that doesn't count, Damn why am feeling this way. What the… damn fallen angel just, when I was sorting out my memories" said Takeru as he was engulfed in his corridor of darkness.

Meanwhile Issei was struggling against the very fallen angel that masqueraded as his first girlfriend Yumma chan, Raynare.

As the fallen angel was about to launch another spear at him, a mist of darkness was infront of Issei destroying the spear.

"Hyoudou, are you alright ?" asked Takeru.

"Sempai" said a relieved Issei.

"Oh, you're here for another rematch akuma boy" teased Raynare.

"You bet" he said summoning his muramasa sword.

Issei was noticing the familiarity between.

"Sempai do you know her" asked Issei.

"She just some girl that sneaked attacked me" said Takeru.

"Ufufufu, it was your fault" giggled Raynare.

Takeru creating a teleport circle under the two teens.

"Sempai!" screamed Issei as he and Asia were consumed by the darkness.

"You two leave this to me okay" said Takeru as the other two were gone.

"Tch great now I have to find that stupid nun"

"Don't worry you can spend some time with me" said Takeru which casued a blush to appear on Raynare. Realizing the way he said it to Raynare.

"I mean if you want to get to them you have to go through me ! "Said Takeru pointing his sword at her.

"Fine what ever" she said getting back from her trail of thought charging at Takeru.

There weapons collided causing a small quake around the two. Takeru slashed through the spear destroying as Raynare backs away, preparing two spears as she throws at him. Takeru just twirled the sword causing the spears to be engulfed into the sword now glowing.

"Heh I see this sword also eats the light interesting" said Takeru remarking his swords ability. Raynare was now in a bind, she wondered how could she defeat him while he has a sword that eats light.

"Now I'll end this" said Takeru now behind Raynare as he launches the finishing blow.

But suddenly a barrage of spears were aimed at him, Raynare then took this chance to get away from him as the spears hits their target casuing a huge explosion. The ones that launched the spears, were Raynare' allies Mitielt and Kalawarner.

"Hah that devil went bye bye " laughed the cosplaying fallen angel "Raynare are you allright" asked Kalawarner "yeah im fine" answered Raynare .

Then something glowed in the smoke of the explosion, there were multiple lights of blue and then it shot out from the smoke targeting the fallen angels. What attacked the fallen angels were swords completely made out of energy, the angels managed to dodged.

"Well I see you were able to dodged those " said Takeru clapping on top of a roof "how did you dodged our attacks" whine the young fallen angel.

"Simple, im too fast" said Takaeru already behind the young fallen angel kicking her to a wall.

"Mitielt !, you bastard " yelled Kalawarner as she tries to attack the devil, only to be grabbed by the blue spectral arm of Takeru's demon arm slamming her to the ground.

"Heh is that it" asked Takeru jokingly.

Then suddenly Takeru got pierced in the rib by a spear.

"What the hell… " Takeru said as he fell on his stomach losing conscious.

"Well I guess this one was overconfident" said the new Fallen angel wearing a trent coat and fedora.

"Dohnaseek " said Raynare relieved.

"Sorry it took me alittle bit to get here, I was busy with the preparations" said the male Fallen Angel titling his hat.

"So what should we do with him" asked the youngest of the fallen angels.

"Will use him as ransom, im sure those devils don't want there servant killed" said Rayanre holding Takeru's head up by his chin.

"Raynare you're looking at him funny " commeneted the young fallen.

"SHUT UP !"

**At the Club House:**

"He what!?" screamed Rias at Issei telling her what happened to Takeru

"Im sorry buchou, I tried to stay and helped but he used his darkness door to save me and Aisa " said Issei apologizing.

Rias was in deep thought, sure Takeru was already a powerful devil, but he is bound to be defeated because of his cockiness.

Then suddenly a rock was thrown at the window with a note attached, Akeno picked it up and opened the note

"Buchou.." Akeno said motioning her to have a look at the note.

Rias had a shocked looked on her face.

"Buchou whats wrong "asked Issei.

"Akeno" Rias said as Akeno walked up to her as she made a transport circle and they left.

The other remaining devil read the letter and where shocked to see the content

"Hey devils, if you want to see your fellow devil again. Bring the nun to this location or else he dies".

The three devils were surprised that their strong sempai was subdued by fallen angels, seeing how strong he was it was almost impossible to believe such a thing.

**At an basement level in the church:**

It was at a basement level in the church lies Takeru who was locked in a jail cell. His uniform blazer was gone, leaving only his long sleeved white dress shirt un tucked and unbuttoned. The wound he got from the male Fallen Angel was healed thanks to the power of his arm but he was still weak, because of the torture he endured from the excorsists living at the church. They took turns stabbing him with their light swords.

"Hah how you like that Excoristi hunter" said Freed joining in on the torture now using his gun filled with holy bullets at him

"Ugh"

After 2 hours of torture they left.

Raynare then came in to check her prisoner, seeing him like that with his shirt unbutton at the top un tucked, and how worn out he looked, dare she say it "so hot and sexy

" So how you've enjoyed the torture" Raynare asked in taunting tone

"…"

"Aw whats wrong cat got your tongue. Raynare notied that Takeru was looking away from her with his eye closed

"What are you disgusted of fallen angels" said Raynare taking offense

"No" said Takeru

"then what" asked Raynare

"Its your outfit" said Takeru

"What about it ?"asked Raynare, Rayanre then saw his blushing cheeks and his struggle to keep his eyes closed

"Oh my god your trying not look at me perverted aren't you"exclaimed Raynare in a teasing tone

"Shut up, I have a no pervert policy okay" said Takeru irritated as Rayanare was laughing

"Heh look who's being nice to a devil"teased Takeru which made Rayanare stopped her laughing

"I'm not nice to you, im just making fun of you" retorted Raynare

"You're making fun of how I 'am not trying to look at you like at you pervert, not having my jaw droped and thinking many sexual acts to do to you" asked Takeru which made Raynare blushed hard

"Well maybe I should open my eyes to get a look at what im missing" said Takeru opening his eyes.

As he opened his eyes he saw Raynare but not the real one, it was the form of Issei's girlfriend.

Takeru laughed .

"Wow are you that shy to hide your true form " teased Takeru

"Shut up, I just don't want a pervert looking at me seeing my outfit" retorted Raynare

"First im not a pervert, and second you look better in your true from , it makes you look more mature but not in a perverted way. "Said Takeru making Raynare blushed.

"Hey Raynare it's time to get ready" yelled the young fallen angel from upstairs

"I'm coming" said Rayanre turning back to her true form

"mind telling me how are you gonna extract a scared gear from a human" asked Takeru

"How did you know..?"

"It's simple really find a person with a scared gear with amazing abilities then pretend to be nice and last buh bye you served your purpose and take the gear for yourselves" said Takeru simply

"Wow your smart aren't you" remarked Raynare

"No its really simple"

"Well you won't be able to find out after today

"What im gonna be killed, and here I thought you liked me, since you were totally checking me out "teaeaed Takeru

"Not in a million years" yelled the fallen angel slamming the door on her way out

" Wait did I just…..WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH ME!" Taker screamed realizing his change in character.

Meanwhile The Gremory group were attacking the church both sides the two Onee samas at the back now dealing with fallen angels minus Raynare and the rest along with Asia were attacking from the front.

Meanwhile.

Takeru was struggling to get out of his prison "damn who the hell makes a jail cell bars out of light" said Takeru irritated.

Then he saw a sudden glow on one of his rings that Koneko gave him, the ring was glowing brightly almost as if something was coming out, then a sword appeared in his hand, it had a silver hande with two angel wings moving downward connecting to the bottom of the hilt, the blade was white and it had a key chain with the kanji for light **(Its like the OathKeeper Keyblade without the key teeth)**

"What is this"

[Hi how're you, my name is Kisara the Holy Dragon, and that your holding is the Scared Gear Oathkeeper} said the voice of a female

"A scared gear?

{yes that's right}

"But why is it of the light attribute? Im a devil"

{That depends on the users heart and after being with you for some time now your heart is pure}

"Heh him surprised that my heart isn't of darkness based on the deeds I've done"

{Yes im surprised such a naughty boy like you to have a pure heart} said Kisara teased

"So im guessing the dark one is Shurikan right?"

{Yes but sadly my brother is such a sleeply head}

"Oh really….WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING DRAGON" yelled Takeru at the black ring

{WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT YOU BAT-BRAT} yelled the voice of Shurikan

{About time you woke up Nii sama} giggled Kisara

{Tch, well kid now that I am awake. Names Shurikan the Darkness Dragon and I live in the Scared Gear Oblivion} said Shurikan as he materlizes the black sword in Takeru's other hand.

The sword was all black, devil wings stretching down to the hilt, a sapphire jewel at the hilt, a keychain with the kanji for darkness**(It's like the Oblivion keyblade with out the key teeth) **"Wow this is nice "said Takeru swing the two blades with expertise

{Wow this is really surpising} commented Shurikan

"What is ?" asked Takeru

{Its just that it's surping to actually see someone dual wield us } said Shurikan

"so im guessing the previous owners were weak?"

{Yeah super weak} answered the Darkness dragon

{Niii sama they weren't weak} said Kisara

{Uh when they tried to wield one of us they blew up} said Shirukan

"Heh enough talk, time to bust out "said Takeru turning Oblivion back to it's ring form

{Impressive} commented Shurikan, impressed with how Takeru was able to turn the scared gear back to it's ring form

{Ah I see what you're going to do } said Kisara "yeah since you're a holy weapon, I can use you to cut this light prison" said Takeru swing the sword to destroy the prison.

Meanwhile

The young devils attacking from the front were outnumbered by the various Stray excorists. Issei and Asia went on a head while Kiba and Koneko assured them that they could hande this. The young teens were were heading deeper inside the church where they saw Raynare waiting for them and there was a giant metallic cross stading in the center

"Well its about time you made it" smirked Rayanre

"Wheres Takeru- Sempai" yelled Issei pointing his Scared Gear at her

"Hah, you think I would be scared of Twice Critcal. If you want him, give me the girl and it's a deal" said Rayanare

"Hell no !" said Issei charging at her.

Raynare simply just moved to the side and kicked him from behind knocking him out cold

"Now then girl, you have something I want" said Raynare walking to Asia.

**Ending song: Gr8 Story by SUG**

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed that chapter and don't forget to review :)**

******Just to let you guys know for the Dragons, Shurikan is just a name I picked not based off from Eragon (Never read the books at all.). Kisara is based off from that girl that ****has the spirit of the Blues Eyes White Dragon from Yugioh.**

**Harem Progess:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Karasuba, Uzume (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer), Mizore, (WIP)**

**I might add a girl from FF for Takeru's give me suggestions**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heres the 7th Chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Church Underground**

"I see so you didn't give that girl those orders?" Takeru asked, to the person he was talking to on the phone

"Yeah that's right , I only told Raynare to keep an eye on the kid" said the voice

"Yeah and now she's gonna try to extract a scared gear from a human " Takeru said

"Damn that Kokabiel is getting on my nerves " said the voice

"So you want me to kill Raynare then " asked Takeru

"No don't, just stop her and end it okay "

"Sure whatever Azazel" said Takeru hanging up

{Well what are you going to do know?} asked Kisara

"Well I might as well start finishing the job now" said Takeru heading upstairs.

**Meanwhile:**

Issei woke up to so Asia pinned to a cross in shackles a glowing light was enveloping her shocking her "ASIA" Issei screamed in outrage

"Oh you're awake well too late there's nothing you can do now" said Raynare watching as the process was finishing .

With that Asia losed conciseness as her two rings floated out of her hands and into Raynares

"Yes finally Twilight Healling is mine" exclaimed Rayanre as she got the rings

"ASIA!" Issei screamed as he ran to Asia

"Issei san… Im glad that I met you.." Aisa said as she died.

Issei screaming in pain of the loss of his friend and his weakness of not being able to protect, suddenly his gauntlet glowed. The gauntlet then transformed into a new gauantlet {BOOST} said the gauntlet as Issei ran up to Raynare and attacked her, luckily for Raynare with Twilight Healing she was able to heal the minor wounds.

Raynare then created a spear and started to attack, only for it to be blocked by Issei's gauntlet as he punched Raynare in the stomach.

Raynare couldn't believe that she was being overpowered by such a low-class devil and a pervert

"Damn you low-class devil" Raynare yelled as she charged at him only for her spear to get crushed by the gauntlet and Issei puched her knocking her to a wall.

Issei was about to fall from exhaustion of using that sudden strength he had used.

TAP

Something supported him, he turned his head and he saw Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Hahaha, Buchou told me not to interfere."

"Buchou did?"

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

Rias said from behind walking towards him.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the back. I finished my business, so I used the magic circle to transport me here. I was nervous because it was my first time transporting to a church."

"So you won."

"Buchou... Hahaha, somehow I won."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

"Oh my. The church is in a mess. Is it alright, Buchou?"

Akeno asked a troubled face.

"...Is something wrong?"

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. Then, if we Devils damage the church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and hatred."

...Are you serious?

"But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed. We just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. That happens anywhere, every year. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou, I've brought it."

Koneko appeared with the sound of her dragging something. She appeared from the broken wall, and what she was dragging was a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare. Koneko-chan was dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away. But she said she "brought" it... Like always, she uses unique words for a silent girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifted her hand up. Then water appeared up in the air. Is that the power of magic? Akeno-san dropped the water created on Raynare.

SPLASH

"Cough! Cough!"

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel, Raynare?" said Rias standing infront of the fallen angel

"... You are the daughter of the Gremory Household...?" said Rayanre as she woke up "Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the Gremory Household. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." Buchou greeted her with a smile.

But Raynare glared at her, then she sneered.

"...You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will..."

"They won't come to help." Rias said cutting off Rayanare "That's because I already eliminated all three of the Fallen Angels, Kalawarner, Donnasiege, and Mitelt."

"Liar!" retorted Rayanare. Raynare rejected what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

Rias got three black feathers out.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?"

Raynare lost hope after she saw the feathers.

"I knew that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town, after meeting the Fallen Angel that assaulted Ise, Donnasiege. But I ignored it because I thought that it was a plan that involved a whole group of Fallen Angels. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low lifes who move around secretively usually brag about their plot." Buchou smirked. Raynare was biting her teeth with frustration.

"They looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they talked without realizing who was the one to die. Such foolish Fallen Angels. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the Power Of Destruction". Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils." Kiba made a comment to brag about his master.

"One of her nicknames is "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess", you know? That's whom you were up against." Akeno said it while smiling.

"Ruin Princess? "...Red Dragon. So that's what it is..."

The way Rias stared at Issei her eyes look as if she's shocked

"I found out one of the reason's why Issei was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias said it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Isseo Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gears. That's one of the reasons why you lost." Raynare had a puzzled face after hearing Buchou. "Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the Boosted Gear. It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare had a very shocked expression.

"The Boosted Gear… One of the "Longinus…The ability to attain the power that surpasses Maou and God for a certain time…. That cursed Sacred Gear is possessed by a child like this!?" said the shocked fallen angel in disbelief.

"Buchou... I...couldn't...protect Asia..."

"You don't have to cry. No one would blame you after seeing you now."

"But…I…"

Buchou wiped my tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared, my Pawn, Ise."

"Yes."

I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger. I promise.

"Then let's finish this business." Said Rias as her eyes became sharp and looked ruthless, as she got closer to Raynare.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." Declared Rias with killing intent in her voice.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama..."

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Buchou aimed her hand towards Raynare now charged with crimson energy.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appeared from behind the broken wall. The Priest Freed Zelzan.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or something!" Raynare shouted at the appearance of the Priest.

Freed made a sadistic smile.

"Hmmm. Hmmm. I received a beautiful order from an Angel. Huh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel is like the best honor. It would become a good social status for me."

"Ku...Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's face changed with anger. It also seemed like she was in a rush. No, she was in a rush. She probably thought that a mere human wouldn't betray her or something like that.

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious...I mean, something minor like that should be alright. Isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed said it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I..."

"I don't need a superior who loses to scum, Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by the God won't go to either Heaven or Hell but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Oh, that's impossible, because there will be nothing left. It's impossible, hahaha. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Oh yeah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy! Hahahaha!"

After saying it he moved his sight elsewhere, as if he had lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare made an expression of despair. She looked miserable. Is this the same Fallen Angel who was gathering power and making a rampage? Freed made a big smile at me. Huh? Me?

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my "Top 5 Devils killing list", so be prepared, okay? The next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay? Oh and also tell that to the Excorist Hunter if he is even still alive heh heh" Freed said with a hyped of killing intent like a kid can't wait to have his candy.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

Then everyone felt a strong power approaching

"wow so while I was in jail you guys took the time to take care of the enemy hm" said Takeru leaning against the wall

"Takeru-sempai !" said Issei in relief, along with everyone else

"Ara ara, my you must had a rough time " said Akeno blushing at his worn out look and relieved to see her childhood friend safe

"Yeah something like that"

"How did you escape ?!" asked the fallen angel in surprised

"Oh it's thanks to these" said Takeru showing of the rings as they turned into swords

"Is that.."

"Yeah this is Obivion and Oathkeeper " said Takeru cutting Rias off, showing of the two swords

"That's amazing you have the Two Dragon Siblings of the Light and Darkness Scared Gear one of the lost loginus" exclaimed Rias

"Yeah, well Koneko-chan looks like you gave some special rings" said Takeru.

Koneko was surprised that the rings she bought for her sempai tunred out to be scared gears. She was really glad that he was safe.

"So what are you going to do with her ?" asked Takeru

"Why im going to destroy her for hurting my servants" Said Rias charging the Power Of Destrution in her right hand "

Just then Kalawarner appeared in front of Raynare preparing to defend her

"Kalawarner" she said in relief that one of her friends were alive

"Ara buchou it seemed we missed one"

"Well at least she won't die alone " said Rias preparing to throw her magic at the fallen angels

"Afraid I can't let you do that " Said Takeru surprising everyone

"What are you doing ?" asked an enraged Rias as Takeru walked to the fallen angels

"I'm saving them of course "

"As your master I advised you to get out of the way" said Rias

"They were given false orders meaning they never meant to do this on their own will" said Takeru reciveing a shocked look from Rayanare and Kalawarner seeing how they was being defended by a devil

"that doesn't matter" said Rias in a voice without emotion

"wow so you can have a killer instinct huh"

" But im afraid that I will be against you now" said Takeru charging his demonic energy making the entire room quake

" So if you really want to destroy them, then you'll have to deal with me" said Takeru using his killing intent on Rias

"Oh almost forgot" said Takeru placing a magic circle on Raynare

"What are you doing" Raynare asked weakly

" Don't worry it'll be all over soon" reassured Takeru as the spell made Raynare lose consiouss "

"What have you done!" asked Kalawarner outraged

"Don't worry I put her in a simulation of death, watch" then the scared gear on Raynare's fingers floated off and it was in front of Rias

"Well you might as well give these back to that nun and use your bishop piece already" said Takeru picking up Raynare bridal style and he motioned Kalawarner to follow, as he was about to leave, only to be shot by a wave of red energy as the attack dispersed shocking Rias

"The Power of Destruction maybe powerful but you still have alot to learn when controlling that power, but with your current level against me it is nothing" said Takeru leaving into his corridor of darkness along with the fallen angels.

** Takeru's House**

Rayanre was waking up, she found herself on a bed in a room somewhere.

She then noticed Takeru and Kalawarner

"About time you woke up" said Takeru

"Where am I ?" asked Raynare weakly, as she then noticed Twilight Healing was gone

"Wheres Twlight Healing !?" yelled the Fallen Angel

"Back to its owner, the spell I used on you was creating simulation of death and with that the scared gears was able to come off you. Which is a better method than using that device, right now your in one of my guest rooms" explained Takeru

"Why would you save us" asked Kalawarner in a distrusting tone

"Azazel said I could do anything I want with you guys"

"How do you know Azazel sama ?" asked Rayanare in shocked

" Lets just say he and I are acquaintances " said Takeru.

" So what are you gonna have your way with us or something? " said Raynare asked in disgust.

"First of all didn't I say I wasn't into ecchi things. Second I just don't want to see people that are innocent die " said Takeru.

Raynare and Kalawarner were shocked at what he said, They had never thought of someone calling them innocent, since fallen angels were hated by the devils and they were viewed as nothing but enemies, it was really surprising to hear it coming from a devil

"I already called Azazel already letting him know where you guys are now, he said you can come see him anytime to report "said Takeru about to leave the room

" Wait a minute, whose side are you on ?" asked Raynare

"Neither I was forced by a Redhead to be apart of this " said Takeru leaving and Raynare too tired to think, fell asleep as Kalawarner stayed to keep Raynare company.

Just as he went downstairs he saw an angry Rias.

" Wow and I thought I always scold" said Takeru.

"Where are they" demanded Rias.

" In one of the guest rooms resting " said Takeru.

"Why did you save her" asked Rias.

"And why would a heartless devil would like to know" said Taker getting a drink.

"Heartless?"

" That's right you're the same as the rest of the devils. You guys always just judge a book by its cover not the inner contents." Said Takeru pouring a glass of water

"Your really something you know that"

" Yes I am rebellious" said Takeru drinking.

" I'll let it go " said Rias.

"Oh I thought you were going to punish me " said Takeru.

"Oh you are gonna get a punishment "said Rias smirking as she headed upstairs.

"Don't even try to kill her" said Takeru glaring at Rias.

"I won't" said Rias.

"Tch some day I'm having

{You said it kid} said Shurkikan

{Your really are something Takeru kun } commented Kisara

"Well time to sleep said Takeru heading up stairs.

* * *

**Well that ends the Asia Arc. Sorry for not making Takeru do much, thats just the way I wanted and for the seemingly short chapter. **

**Now on to some more Daily life arc. Later after that is the Raiser Arc. **

**Also if anyone is interested i've made another OC DxD fic called DxD way to Dawn.**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Karasuba, Uzume, (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer), Mizore, (WIP)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heres the 8th Chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Next Day :**

Takeru woke up changed into his uniform, he went to check on Raynare and Kalawarner to see if they were was allright.

When he got into her room, she started to sit up

"I see you're allright" said Takeru "so it wasn't a dream" said Raynare rubbing her head from the stress from yesterday

"If it was a dream then you would wound up being obliterated by Gremory" Takeru said

"so what are you doing here" asked Raynare

"Well I just wanted to see how're you doing that's all

"well I have a headache, and get the shock from being beaten by a pervert/ ex boyfriend I pretend to date how do you think im feeling"

"well I think you need more rest then and don't forget Azazel said you and your friend can come see him to report what happened"

"yeah wel'll do that"

Then Takeru walked up to Raynare and poked her forehead

"Ow what was that for!?"

"that was for keeping me in prison and sneaked attacked me from behind " said Takeru smirking

"you're still mad about that? "

"nope im over it, so right now im heading to school, so heres my phone number to let me know if you anything allright" said Takeru giving Raynare his phone number on piece of paper

"you're giving me your phone number aren't you bold" Raynare said in a teasing tone accepting the piece of paper

"it's not like that" said Takeru leaving the room with a giggling Raynare. {That was really nice, how you treated the angel} said Kisara

"im the host shes the guest its natural that im nice"

{heh trying to get some of that heh heh}commented Shurikan

"wanna see what happens when I start painting on you" threatned Takeru

{you wouldn't dare}

"Kisara san what color does your lewd brother hate?"

{Oh ho ho, you should totally paint him pink he'll be scarred for life lol}

"Pink it is then. "

{okay okay jeez can't take a joke }

"I don't like lewd acts okay" said Takeru grinning creating a a blue hannya mask which caused even the Darkness Dragon to shiver and even Kisara was frightened.

Takeru then checked on Kalawarner who was in the room next to Raynare, as he opened the door she was awake

"I see you're allright" remarked Takeru

"I suppose I should thank you for what you did for us" said Kalawarner

" It's no problem, but I have a question if you don't mind answering" "I suppose I can, what is it"

"Can you tell me who gave the idea to Raynare about killing Issei Hyoudou cause I know Azazel wants to observe the scared gear before it awakens"

"Well Raynare's assignment was to just observe him but then Kokabiel one of the other leaders of the Grigori suggested that he might become a threat when the gear will awaken

"I see then what about the extraction of the scared gear then"

"Raynare always tries her best, because she really admires Azazel and Shemhazai wanting to be really useful to them, then Kokabiel suggested to Raynare about the nun having a scared gear that would be helpful, we took her in , and then waited for the chance to begin the ritual."

"Where did you guys get the device " Takeru asked in anger "it was provided by Kokabiel" "I see thank you for answering my question Kalawarner san " said Takeru leaving to school.

**~ Kuoh Academy~**

Takeru arrived at school he wanted to avoid the others thinking that he everyone might be mad that he helped Raynare and was irritated of seeing that device he on 6 years ago, the sooner school is over he is going to destroy the crap out of that stupid cross. On his way to class he saw Akeno

"Good morning Takeru" greeted Akeno

"Good morning" said Takeru walking past by her only to have Akeno's hand on his shoulder making him stop

"Don't worry nobody is mad that you saved Raynare" Akeno said in a assuring tone

"Why does it feel like you're reading my mind?"

"Women's intuition" said Akeno smiling.

Yesterday when Takeru got kidnapped, Akeno was worried out of her mind. She was worried mostly because she couldn't stop thinking about Takeru being her old childfriend she abandoned 8 years ago when Akeno agreed to join Rias's perrange.

Every year she regretted leaving her best friend behind worried if he now hated her but she never thought he would go through so much seeing the death of his parents just like when she saw her mother killed by her father's enemies, but he has been obsessed with revenge, killing a lot of excorists and stray devils it was like the Take chan she knew was almost gone.

"So wheres Buchou ?"asked Takeru

"Oh Buchou has some errands to do."

"I see, well I'll be going inside then" said Takeru entering the class room with Akeno following up to do some teasing.

Later during lunch Takeru was up at the roof again sitting against the wall staring at the sky

{Do you always do this?} asked Kisara

"It's more quiet and relaxing"

{You need a life} said Shurikan

"Wonder how far can I throw this while being covered in flames" Takeru wondered

{Hey im just saying} retorted the black dragon

"Akeno I know you're here so come on out

"Ara were you talking to your imaginary friends."teased Akeno who was sitting next to Takeru

"No it's the dragons living in my scared gears "said Takeru

"I see. You know it's funny that Koneko bought those rings that turn out be scared gears isn't it"

"Yeah it sure is " said Takeru now lying his head down Akeno's lap

"Ara I didn't know you wanted a lap pillow"

"Shut up. Im still sore from yesterday being stabbed by a lot of holy swords and got shot by holy bullets" he said tiredly as he took a nap

"He looks so harmless when he's asleep" commented Rias

"Ah buchou done with the report already"

"Yes it took some time. " said Buchou looking at the sleeping Takeru

"He looks so harmless when he's asleep"

"Yes he does doesn't he." commented Akeno staring at Takeru breathing softly.

Rias then had an idea as she placed a magic circle above his head "Rias what are you doing?"

"I'm planning to have a look at his memories now that he's exhausted.

"Ara why didn't you do that before when he was asleep since you live in his house now?

"I had a lot of things to do." she pouted

"Right it just never got to your head." teased Akeno

"Well any lets begin." she said as the spell activates.

The two were now inside Takeru's head

**7 years ago:**

During the night, an 11 Takeru with bandages ran away from his grandfathers to find the one person he needed to see to help him get through his ordeal. Rias and Akeno foating above observing the events

"this must be after the death of his parents" said Akeno looking sorry for what he had been through.

As he finally headed to the place, Akeno was shocked to see it was her family's shrine and realized this was also the night her mother died as well.

Outside the shrine was a little girl with red hair and another girl with black hair.

They both realized that this was also the day Rias took in Akeno as her queen

"Akii chan! " the young Takeru screamed just as they were enveloped in a red light disappearing before his eyes, as he dropped to his knees

"No way." Said Takeru now speechless.

Akeno couldn't believe how she abandoned her friend like that, they both going through the same ordeal that day , only for her to just leave him alone.

"Akeno im sorry" said Rias now feeling guilty of taking her a way from her friend.

Takeru screamed out loud as if he had lost everything now

"This can't be true she wouldn't just leave me like that would she?" Takeru said to himself as if he was going to break

"We were friends weren't we? If so why would she do this to me!?" he screamed as tears ran through his face as he hit on the ground with his bandaged demonic arm until blood came out of his bandages

"I guess I was nothing but entertainment to her I guess" said Takeru in a voice void of emotions now

"After all the years we were together I thought she loved me. Guess i was a fool" said Takeru in a voice now emotionless.

"Takeru im so sorry" Akeno said crying of how she abandoned him.

**( memory end)**

The two then got out of their trance and saw Takeru awake sitting up with a look full of hatred and despise

"Takeru I we were…"

"How could you." he said cutting off Rias

"I thought, I told I didn't want to tell you about my past but you just waited till I was weak and did your chance huh." Takeru said darkly

"Takeru…"

"And you I can't believe you also looked through my memories as well." Takeru said with a hurt look at Akeno

"I can't believe that you two were also another cause of my pain" Takeru said to Akeno and Rias now having sad looks

"Heh I was worried out of my mind for nothing kept going back to that shrine, to see if you would ever return. I guess, I was just a fool hoping his friend would return. But I guess you had such a fun time being with your new friends, while I was suffering, huh" Takeru said while laughing darkly.

Akeno didn't know what to say to her friend she so longed to see for years, but to see him like this was so sad, he looked as if he was broken now.

He then stood up and headed downstairs

"you can forget about me attending any meetings and being apart of your club im through with it now" Takeru said as he headed downstairs

"Akeno im really sorry about. "

"Its all right Rias it was my fault for abandoning him."

{You know that was really mean the way you talked to the girls.} said Kisara

{Uh did you not realize they were peeping in his mind like a bunch of rapists?}

{That doesn't mean he can act like that and rapist seriously ?}

{Okay intruders then.}

{Onii sama you're an idiot.}

{Hey I am who I am.}

"Kisara san what I said was how I feel. I suppressed that memory knowing that Akeno would be fine. But when I relieved that memory it brought back the sadness and the feeling of abandonment I had and even if she and I would still be together I would just cause her pain"

{I understand and theres something you should know}

"Whats that Kisara san ?"

{We looked through your memories}

"I see"

{I got say partner your were really a badass back in the day huh}

"Heh I guess im getting soft now"

{Or its just your internal limiters.}

"True."

{So Takeru kun, are you planning to destroy that device at the church?}

"I need something to vent my anger on. "

{Heh im surprised you're the son of the Dark Knight.}

"Please don't mention him" said Takeru irritated

{Sorry real-father issues got it}

"Well I should call Azazel that im gonna destroy that device." said Takeru dialing Azazel number.

"Hey Takeru whats up hows my subordinates ?" asked Azazel.

"They're fine only two survived Raynare and Kalawarner."

"Ah I see those too huh? Did you… "

"No I did not do anything what you're thinking "

"Oh still a non ecchi guy huh " "Azazel you want me to destroy your research. "

"N n noooo please I'll stop !"

"Just to let you know im destroying that Scared Gear extractor your friend Kokabiel provided for Raynare."

"Damn Kokabiel is such a pain, I already researched the one that was used on you so you can destroy that then if that's why you're calling."

"Yes I wanted to make sure if you need to reaserch it. "

"Heh your always polite. "

"I was raised like that and also I've obtained a scared gear "

"What really ? Which one?" " Oblivion and Oathkeeper"

"Wow you obatained the scared gear of the Light and Darkness siblings, the that have the title: Dragon Gods like Ophis

{The very same.} answered Kisara.

"Huh who was that "

"That was Kisara the Holy dragon."

"Wow she has one sexy voice." Azazel said.

"Azazel…."

"Right sorry, hey when you have the time come visit me and let me observe them "

"Yeah all do that bye." Takeru said hanging up.

{Didn't know you know the leader of the Fallen angels.}

"it's a long story."

{No kidding im looking through the days when you were in the XIII, man you caused a lot of carnage.}

"I have my moments " said Takeru now arriving at the church unaware that the two fallen angels were watching him.

When he got in he saw the device still there, the memories of his time being on that device, ignited his rage as he summoned oblivion immediately started slashing at it.

After that he used his demonic arm increasing the size of the spectral arm and grabbed the device, lifted up, and slammed it to the ground causing a huge crater. Takeru then laughed like a mad man as he kept attacking it with Oblivion destroying the device that tortured him years ago, then he summoned a large bolt of blue lightning striking the device

"Its done" Takeru panted

{Takeru kun…}

{Wow that was incredible didn't know you could do that with your arm}

Takeru then looked into the crater seeing the device broken into tiny pieces.

Raynare, Kalawarner , and surprisingly the rest of the Gremory peerage were there sensing his demonic energy.

They were amazed of how powerful he was showing how much there was more to him , then Takeru created a corridor of darkness and disappeared.

"Now where is he going?" asked Rayanare.

"What are you devils doing here? " Kalawarner asked to the gremory group.

"Well we sensed Takeru's demonic power and we came to what happened" explained Rias.

"Does Takeru sempai hate the cross." asked Asia.

"No Asia he doesn't he just hates that device." said Akeno.

"Was Takeru sempai was ever on that " asked Issei, causing Akeno to worry more about her friend.

"Don't know but it sure seems he hated it " said Kiba thinking of how Takeru must have been experimented by the church if he had to destroy a certain device with such rage, just like he wished to destroy the scientist in charged of that accursed project

"…Sempai looks like he's suffering..." said Koneko

"Well what are you two doing here then" asked Rias

"We were just going out for a flight and noticed him heading here is all" answered Raynare as her phone ranged

"Hello ?" she answered.

"Hey it's me, just wondering if you two headed back to Azazel."

"No were just going out for a flight. Is it okay for us to stay at you house alittle longer? "

"Its okay."

"Really are you sure ? "

"Yes im sure, just tell Gremory not to come here ever again allright " Takeru said with a little bit of anger in his voice

"Okay sure, well we back a little later. "

"Ok, stay safe" said Takeru as he hanged up.

"Was that Takeru?" asked Rias

"Yes he said to tell you not to ever come to his house again" answered Raynare with Rias now having a sadden look on her face.

**~The Next day~**

Takeru was now back to his usual antisocial, cold attitude. He was still mad what happened yesterday, relieving that memory he suppressed for so long brought back his usal cold demeanor .

At school he walked past Akeno and Rias completely ignored as if they were nothing.

{Aren't you going to talk to them }

"Why should I ?"

{Leave him alone sis, he'll do if he feel likes it or not.}

During lunch, Takeru was up at the roof again sitting staring at the sky. He started to remnice about more of his childhood that was once a bright and happy one.

**{Flashback} **

Takeru woke up and found himself in a room and Akeno was lying besides him

"What the? How long was I out and why is she lying down next to me?"

Akeno then started to woke up and saw Takeru awake.

"Yay you're awake ! . " she said as she glomped him making Takeru blushed wildly

"Do you mind getting off ?"

"But you're so cuddly like a teddy bear" she said cutely as she was still hugging Takeru and his heart was beating fast.

"I see you two love birds are awake." said Hisako along with Shuri both smiing at what they were seeing.

"Ara ara Akeno chan you really like Takeru kun don't you ?"

Akeno got off of Takeru and nodded.

"And what about you Takeru do you like Akeno chan."

"She's tolerable I guess"

"Aww my son's a tsundere " exclaimed Hisako

"Ara ara I guess he's shy" teased Shuri.

Akeno went back to hugging her new cuddly friend, which Takeru eventually decided to hug her back making Akeno blush.

"Aww they're soo cute together"

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes and later let go of each other still blushing

"All right its getting late Takeru were going home "

"Aww do you really have too go ?" Akeno asked looking at Takeru with puppy dog eyes

"Ara, Akeno chan don't worry you'll see Takeru kun again." reassured her Mother.

Akeno still had the puppy dog eyes at Takeru

"Don't worry I'll come see you again after all were friends right? " Akeno then hugged him again, happy that he acknowledge her as a friend also

"Hey I can't breathe!" screamed Takeru as he felt his lungs were gonna burst.

So later every day Takeru would go to the Himejima shrine to play with Akeno.

Everytime he arrived there, Akeno would always run up to him and gave him a death hug. Then Takeru met Akeno's Father Barqiuel, who was kinda of overprotective of his daughter.

Whenever Akeno would get close to Takeru, he would separate them at a good distance.

Takeru thought of Barquiel as a good man sensing how strong he was.

Then there was this one time Barqiuel asked him to come with him for a talk.

Turns out he found out that Takeru was a devil based on the energy he was leaking out unintentionally.

To Takeru surprise Barqiuel wasn't mad or anything, in return he showed of his Fallen Angel wings, which surprised Takeru

"Allright now were even." said Barqiuel

"Ah no Barqiel san is Akeno also… "

"Yes she is aware of it but she can't sprout out her wings yet. "

"I see."

"Promise me this Takeru. "

"Huh what is it?"

"I want you to protect my daughter allright?"

"Sure I won't let anything happen to Akeno."

"You're a good boy" Barqiel said patting his head .

Then when they got out of the room they saw Akeno sleeping in the hallway

"Guess she was tired of waiting for you."

"Well I better go before she clings on to me again, bye Barqiel san" said Takeru as he leaaved since it night outside.

**Flash Back End**

"Tch " Takeru said, irritated of remembering more of those memories.

{Takeru kun, you should at least talk with Akeno chan and Rias chan to sort this out.} suggested Kisara

"Not gonna happen. " said Takeru heading downstairs.

* * *

**Well hope you all like the chapter and remeber to review :)**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Karasuba, Uzume, (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer), Mizore, (WIP)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heres the 9th Chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Afterschool**

Takeru immediately headed for home only to find Koneko near the gate

"Koneko chan…"

"…Sempai, Buchou wants you at the Club House"

"Sorry Koneko-chan, but im not gonna attend anymore meetings" Takeru said sadly

"…Why ?"she asked with a hint of worry

"Lets just say Bucchou , Akeno and I are having some problems now. so I need some time for my self"

"...Will you comeback.." asked Koneko with a worried expression

"I promise" said Takeru as he left.

Leaving Koneko as tears slowly came out of her eyes.

**Takeru's House**

Since living with Raynare and Kalawarner it was tolerable. Raynare has gotten along Takeru and Kalawarner was watching Raynare like an older sister, she got along with Takeru really well, based on how mature he was. Raynare would sometimes tease Takeru about his no ecchi policy. But that was when they experienced his Hannaya mask which cause all of them to shiver in fear.

"I'm home" Takeru said taking his shoes off

"Welcome home" said Raynare now wearing a white shirt and darkblue shorts.

Takeru headed to the couch and layed down only for Raynare to jump on him, hugging him

"H hey what are you doing !?"

"What it's not lewd if I hug you is it" Raynare asked playing the innocent girl

"I supposes not, but I do have boundaries"

"Well you always looked strees everyday now so , I just wanted to cheer you up"

Then Takeru's phone rang

"Mind getting off me I need to take this"

"Fine, but I get to hug you more" said Raynare getting off him , as Takeru walked upstairs to answer the call

"Yes"

"What an S rank here?"

"Have the Gremory group deal with it"

"As of now, I am no longer associating with her"

"Fine I'll deal with it Grayfia- san"

"Yes im doing fine"

"I know, okay bye" said Taker as he hanged up the phone

Takeru headed downstairs, only for Raynare to hug with her legs wrapped around him.

"Do you really have to do that"

"I can't help that your body is so cuddly"

"Wheres Kalawarner san ?"

"She says she going to report to Azazel sama"

"And what about you?"

"Well I wanted to stay with you"

"And why ?"

"well you're the one that saved me so you have to take responsibility"

"Heh I guess that's true" said Takeru with a small grin on his face as he walked to the couch and but Raynare down

"~Mouu~ I wasn't finished"

"I got something to do right now okay"

"What do you have to do, that's important?

"Heh Im just gonna get rid of a Stray devil"

"Why cant Gremory deal with it then?"

"Its S rank so they're weak"

"Mind if I come with you. You might need help"

"No its okay don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

"Okay, but make sure you call for help"

"Don't worry I will" said Takeru heading out.

**~OCR Clubhouse~**

Meanwhile everyone was at the Clubhouse, So far the new Bishop is getting use to everything, right now she's living with Issei. Koneko was sad that her sempai she came to view as an older brother wasn't here anymore. Kiba wanted to talk to Takeru about his past during the holy sword experiment but that'll have to wait for another time. Rias felt bad for how she made Takeru suffer only , when she took Akeno in as her queen. Akeno was sad at seeing how Takeru had that look of hatred he had towards her. As long as she've known Takeru, he had never made an angry face before. Back then he was just a happy, teaseable, caring boy she really loved. But then when she met him again he was an antisocial, lone wolf boy, but later when he joined the peerage he was starting to show off some old traits he had back then as a child. But that was over when Rias and Akeno decided to look into his memories; he was now backs to his old lone wolf self now Issei and Asia were out and he was helping her deliver leaflets.

"..Is Takeru- sempai ever coming back?" asked Koneko to Rias

"Don't worry Koneko he'll comeback when he feels like it" Rias assured

Koneko nodded and went back to eating her chocolate

**~At an abandnoned Stadium~**

"Greeeeaaaat it's in a stadium that's nice"

{It's close I can feel it}

{Takeru kun are you ever gonna talkt to Rias chan and Akeno chan ?}

"No"

{But they were really sorry about what happened and…}

"Kisara san its not about the invasion of my privacy, Its about that memory I surpressed for so long. As far from what I know, I'll never be able to let it go"

{You've been through a lot.}

"Lets just finish this."

Takeru headed to the stadium and felt a surge of high energy up ahead.

"Well it be of a challenge at least."

{Don't overestimate the enemy.}

"Don't worry I won't."

{If you say so Mr. easily sneaked attacked.} smirked Shurikan

"That only happened twice."

{Your getting rusty.}

"Shut up and lets finish this quick."

As Takeru headed inside the stadium, he heard some slurping, chewing, and crunching sounds

{Wow noisy eating much}

{Those poor humans}

"It's there own fault"

As he finally got to where the stray devil is, he saw a hulking figure of a man, wearing a silver chainmail with blood stains, he had long blond hair, a sword hanging on his belt, and he was drinking a severed head of a human.

{Oh god this is so horrible that guy has no etituquette.} Shurikan remarked as if he was a noble disgusted at they way how savages eat.

{Nii sama !}

{What you complain about my table manners, so why can't I complain about others ?}

"Enough, by the way I won't be using the Scared Gears this time

{Whys that?}

"So far my body isn't fully recovered from those wounds I got from those exorcists. Even if I can use one of the scared gears, I won't be able to use them to their full extent

{Wow partner, didn't know you could understand your limits.}

Takeru then summoned Muramasa from his pocket dimension.

Then the Stray stopped eating.

"My what issss thissss sssttrong power coming."

{Ugh he's one those ssss guys.}

Takeru appeared before the devil, wearing his disciplinary squad armband.

"Ohhh A dissssspilinary Squad member interesssting"

"Yeah whatever, I'm about to kill you now" said Takeru as he unsheathed his sword.

"OOOOh thissss is gonna be fun" said the devil releasing his corrupted energy.

{Meh I give it a one star} commented Shurikan

"This might get interesting"

{Be careful Takeru kun}

The stray then drew his sword that then changed to a size of a claymore.

{Wooow overcompensating much?}

Takeru then charged with his sword engulfed in blue lightning. As their weapons clashed, it caused a small quake around them.

"My you're a strong one aren't ya." remarked the Stray.

Takeru then destroyed his sword and with his free hand got out his revolver with his demonic arm, charging the gun with his demonic energy and shot him in the eye

"ARRRGH MY EYEEEEEE !"

Takeru then used **Hitenmitsurugi Ryu**: **Ryūsōsen **** Garami**, a Ryūsōsen attack that focuses on the opponent's head. Takeru rapidly slashes at the stray devils head causing a lot of blood to spurt out.

{Wow look at that head being slashed WOOT WOOT ha hah}

{Takeru kun don't you think you're overdoing it ?}

"Nope"

Takeru then saw the devil's head regenerating.

"Wow regeneration that's new"

"HAAAAH SSSEEEEEE THISSSSS IM STRONNG"

"Really prove it then"

The devil body then began to morph, his body was growing there was scales coming out of his body, his arms tucked into his body, his legs morphed together, his face became reptile-like, fangs came out, wings came out of his body, and more snake heads came out of his body

{Wow he turned into a hydra with wings} remarked Shurikan

{This is going to be tough Takeru kun.}

"I've seen worser than that."

"DO YOU SSSSSSSEEEE THISSSSS IM INVINCIBLE" declared the now Hydara looking devil as he and his eight heads charged their beams.

{Wow what are you gonna do}

"This, Devil Trigger" said Takeru as he was now enveloped in black energy.

As the beams hits its target it caused a big explosion of light.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA I AM INVINCIBLE" chanted the hydra.

Just as the smoke cleared Takeru survived the attack.

"Is that it."

"WHAAATTTTT IMPOSSSSIBLE" screamed the devil hydra, as it saw Takeru.

Takeru was now wearing a black coat, his demonic arm was now blood red, he had a gauntlet covered in blades on his normal hand, his face was covered in blood red tattoos (**similar to Wataru's tattoos when Kivat bites him in Kamen Rider Kiva**) his skin was pale gray and his eyes were completely red

{Wow Devil Trigger you just keep getting badass don't you.}

"Heh haven't used this in two years, well time to end this" Takeru then unsheathed Muramasa now 2 feet longer, the blade now completely blood red and glowed.

"THAT WON'T WIN AGAINST ME I'LL JUSSST KEEP REGENERATING MY HEADS AND NEVER DIE !"

"Who said anything about your heads ?"

In an instant Takeru disappeared

"WHERE DID YOU GOOO !"

"Too sssslow." said Takeru already behind him

"WHATTTT" !? said the devil as he saw a hole through his heart

"One thing you should learn hydras are strong because of their ferocity of power in the number of heads, not the regeneration. Im guessing you used that power too much, so I attacked at you heart not wanting to cut off your stupid heads. So bye" said Takeru as he slowly sheathed his sword as more cuts on the hydra appeared on his body glowing red, and in an instant the hydra exploded with guts flying and blood splattering every where.

{Wow didn't see that much blood when Tiamat-nee slashed Ddraig's face}

{UGH don't remind me.}

{I wonder if he's awake yet?}

{Naw bet he's sleeping like a fossil heheheh. }

{Wonder who has Albion-san now ?}

{Who cares I bet once they met their gonna have their love fight}

{You still think they're closet homo ?}

{They're obviously hiding their urge of physical contact via fighting}

"Sigh, finally its over and I did not needed to hear a bunch of wierd yoai paring."

{Tell me about it.} sighed Kisara.

{Hey it's not my fault those two dragons have their bromance fight all the freaking time !}

As Takeru turned around, he was shocked to see the Gremory peerage.

"Damn forgot to set up the barrier." Takeru thought.

Everyone had shocked looks, Asia was clinging behind Issei shivering, Issei had a shocked look, Kiba and Koneko had wide eyes, Rias was speechless seeing Takeru's form and the intense power he radiated, and Akeno looked shocked the most of all. Akeno was sadden to see how her precious friend had been through, obataining a power like that, the worst that made her sad was those cold eyes he still had when Rias and her looked through his memories.

Takeru then reverted back to normal but is face still had some blood splattered on him. He just walked past them not even acknowledging them and headed home.

**~Takeru's House~**

Takeru arrived at his house used his house key and entered.

"Sigh, I am so tired."

"Hm about time your home" said Kalawarner now wearing a wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black shorts.

"Sorry, seemed eliminating a stray took longer."

"I'll say come here and look at this" Kalawarner said motiong Takeru to follow her.

They were in his room and on his bed was a sleeping Rayanare in a black nightie tucked into the covers of his bed.

"She's been worried sick about you ya know."

"Heh sorry."

"I had to place as sleep spell on her."

"Sorry about that. Well might as well sleep in the guest room then."

"What not gonna sleep with her, she's vulnerable you can have your way with her ?" teased Kalawarner

"NO !" said Takeru blushing leaving a giggling Kalawarner.

**The Next Day**

Takeru was now out shopping since today the day he had to go visit his parent's grave, so far he was in the flower shop buying flowers.

"Lets see some violets and roses, and oh yeah chrysanthemums heh I just love how these flowers are plain white and they can be used as an insult joke "

Takeru bought the flowers he placed them in his pocket dimension, which is safe to put since inside the pocket dimension it won't wilt or dehydrate. He then went to the liquor store to buy some sake. After that he was done.

{Wow flowers and sake what you gonna do get some ass tonight ?}

"No and is your brother always perverted Kisara san?"

{Sadly no, he just enjoys being a jerk.}

{Hey !}

"Well todays the day I visit my parents graves "

{Oh sorry about your loss kid}

{Takeru kun…}

"Its alright. "

As he was on his way home, he saw Koneko at the café.

Takeru though he should talk to her about what happened last night, hoping she wasn't scared of him seeing in his devil trigger form and that cold expression he had towards the others. Konkeko was sitting there at the table eating a piece of cake.

"Hi Koneko chan." Takeru greeted as he walked up to her.

Koneko was surprised seeing him here after not seeing him for awhile now.

"… Hi Takeru sempai.."

"Mind if I sit here with you?"

Koneko nodded as Takeru took a seat across from her.

"Konkeko chan about last night. Im sorry for having you to see me how I was in that form."

"..Its allright Sempai…"

"Koneko chan can you be honest with me. When I was in that were you scared?" Takeru asked concerned

"… No sempai, it was surprising to see you in that form but knowing that it was you in that form was okay..." said Koneko.

At first when Koneko saw that form her sempai was in, she was really scared. Being a senjutsu user Koneko was sensitive in sensing life energy around her. After sensing the energy from his form she was really afraid, she could feel the anger and malice he had coming out.

"Koneko chan…"

"…Its allright Sempai don't worry about it im fine" she said reassuringly

"Allright, Koneko chan, I may not go the meetings anymore, but you can still come see me anytime you want allright"

Koneko nodded.

"Well I should be heading home now, bye Koneko chan." said Takeru as he headed back home.

**Takeru's house**

Takeru was now ironing his suit, getting ready to visit his parents.

"Phew almost done."

"My looks like your going out anywhere special ?" teased Raynare now in his room

"Something like that, I'm visiting the grave of my parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its alright."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they die ?"

"They were killed by a stray exorcist. After witnessing their deaths my power awakened and with that I managed to kill the murderer. "

"You've must have been through a lot."

"Yeah you could say back then I became an emotionless killer."

"What happened ?" asked Raynare as Takeru was done finished ironing his suit

"That's something I don't wanna talk about. "

"I understand" said Raynare, hoping to know more about him.

"Oh I forgot to give you this" said Takeru getting something wrapped in plastic

What takeru took out was Kuoh Female student uniform surprising Raynare

"When did you get this?" asked Raynare

"I got yesterday, I don't want you to stay at home doing nothing."

"Oh I get it you want me to be by your side." teased Rainier.

"Just try it on and see if it fits okay."

"Okay." said Raynare as she begins to strip in his room.

"Hey do it in the other room !" said Takeru panically as he moved Raynare out of his room closing his door.

"You know you're just soo kawaii when you're being teased." laughed Raynare.

"Remind me why did I save her?" Takeru thought

{Because you are a caring person}

{You want some of dat}

"Kisara san should I use a permanent pink marker ?"

{H h h hey just joking.} panicked Shurikan.

{Nii sama your lucky Tiamat nee isn't here.}

"Im ready." said Raynare outside.

"Allright come in lets see how it looks."

Raynare then came in wearing the school uniform with consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents and she was in her younger form disgusie.

"Is there a reason why you are in this form ?" asked Takeru

"I thought I should blend in more plus I can call you "Sempai" " Rayanre said cutley

"You know the majority of males are in the first and second years"

"Oh so you're the only third year male ?"

"Yes and besides I think you should be more yourself" said Takeru with Rayanre blushing

"So just be yourself allright"

Raynare then changed back to her real form.

"There don't you feel comfortable now"

"Ufufufu I didn't know you could be so comforting."

"I just don't want any perverts gawking you is al l"

"Ahh so you don't wany any other boys checking me out is that it. I see. " Raynare giggled.

Takeru blushed massaging his temple in irritation.

Later at night Takeru was dressed up in an all black suit a white dress shirt underneath, a black tie, and wore the black glove covering his demonic hand.

"Wow you look really handsome" commented Kalawarner as Takeru walked into the living room.

Raynare took out her phone and immediately took a picture of him.

"Is there a reason for that ?"

"Well I wanted to have a photo of you." Raynare said innocently.

"Well I'll be off now." said Takeru heading to the door

"Be safe." said Kalawarner.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter remember to review :)**

**For the Devil Trigger I based it off of from Dante's when he uses a different Devil Arms his form changes. **

**For those who keep saying that inner Moka should be apart of Takeru's harem. I really don't want to add her as a part of his harem.**

**Also how do you guys think Takeru should reconcile with Akeno and Rias and Im going to do that before the Raiser Arc starts. (I already wrote how he's gonna reconcile with them in the next chapter. I just want to see how you guys think I should make him do.). PM any ideas and suggestions you guys have.**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Karasuba, Uzume, (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer), Mizore, (WIP. Anybody got any ideas for Issei's Harem?)**

**Also who should Kuroka be with ?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heres the 10th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Cemetery**

As Takeru was at the grave stones of his parents.

"Hey im back just like I said" said Takeru as he took out the flowers and liquor from his pocket dimension. He placed the the violets and roses on his mothers grave and placed the chrysanthemums on his dad's grave

"Heh sorry dad that's what you get for having me pay for your tabs "

said Takeru as he poured some sake on the graves

"Heh the oldman said this was the newest brand so here."

Then suddenly Takeru heard some wings flapping down.

He looked up to see a man with ten black wings flying down. Takeru recognized the man he would never thought he would never see.

It was Baraqiel the father of Akeno.

"Hm who you young man ?" asked Baraqiel

"Hello Baraqiel san." Takeru bowed.

Baraqiel was at first confused of how this young man knew him.

He noticed the silver hair was familar to him and the mannerisms, he also noticed the grave he was standing before him was his now deceased his old friends. He then recognized the devil energy he felt and realized the young man before him was Takeru.

"Ha ha Takeru you sure have growned." Baraqiel exclaimed happily as he patted his shoulder

"Yes it has been awhile hasn't it."

"I've heard about what happend to your parents... I'm sorry"

"It allright, I've managed to kill the murderer of my parents, but it also costed to give up some of my humanity." Takeru said as he revmoved his glove and rolling up his sleeve to reveal the demonic arm.

"Yes Azazel told me about what happened. So have you met with Akeno ?"

"Yes, she's is still the same girl that I known but she seems to have become alittle sadistic and a litte bit of a masochist."

"I see." Baraqiel said hiding the shame that his daughter inherited his and her mothers fetishes

"Right now I'm no longer assoicating with her. "

"Why is that?"

"Your daughter and her king Rias Gremory decided to look through my memories."

"And what memory would that be ?"

"It was the day when your wife and my parents died After I killed that stray exorcist, my grandfather took me in. Later I immediatly went to the shrine to see Akeno. But when I got there I saw her being taken away by Gremory, seeing that almost made me hate her, I felt like i was nothing to her now. "

Baraqiuel felt sorry for Takeru for such a young age he killed a stray exorcist, seeing how Akeno was taken in by the Gremory clan must have made him suffer.

"At first i was glad that she was taken in by the devils knowing that she'll be safe. But seeing that memory again it brought back my hatred again."

"I am sorry for what happened if only I was able to save Shuri maybe Akeno wouldn't have been taken in Gremory."

"No, it was for the best. I was already consumed in revenge, i mercily killed every exorcists and eventually i went on to a path of more bloodshed."

Baraqiel was surprised that the once nice polite boy he approved to be with his daughter seemed to have fallen.

"I think maybe you should talk with Akeno to sort this out"

"Heh right now whenever I even look at her I could only see her with the eyes filled with hatred now, my hands are covered in blood that will never be cleansed. It seems I've failed that promise you made me kept 11 years ago. I must look pathetic right don't I?" Takeru laughed darkly.

Takeru then closed his eyes, He felt a sensation he never felt since that day.

"Not only did my arm changed on that day but also my eyes as well" Said Takeru as he turned to Baraqiel and opened his eyes shocking Baraqiel.

His eyes were red with black symbols on**(Madara's Mangeyou Sharingan)** there was power emitting almost dark, full of malice, and hatred.

Baraqiel was disgusted of how Takeru was now, based on what he heard from Azazel of how he was in the Underworld Displinary Squad. He was known as the Silver Devil, who was known for his brutal killings and blood lust which surpassed the Black Devil's own taste for blood. He also heard rumors during the time when the XIII were originality active. They had their final member who was a young child no one knows what he actually looked like, some say he had silver hair and he looked liked a child.

"i've heard rumors about you joining some gang that wears black coats care to explain ?"

"Yes I am the former and unfortunatly the surviving memeber of the XIII. #XIII The Blade of Destiny."

"How did you end up joining with those lot ?" Baraqiel asked in an angered tone.

**(Flash Back )**

Seven Years ago.

After Takeru escaped from that labartory and killed all the exorcists he was walking back home until.

"What now ?" Takeru said irritated as a corridor of darkness appeaerd before him

Out came a man in a black coat.

"Hm it seems you have awakened your power." said the man

"Who are you !? " said Takeru gripping on to the to his new katana The Yamato preparing a battoujutsu.

"Someone that can help you." said the man.

Takeru immedialty disappeaerd, Takeru was already above the man attacking him from above using Hiten Mitaurugi ryu: **Ryūtsuisen ● Zan**.

As Takeru's attack was about to hit but suddenly some glowing translucent wall blocked the attack. Takeru jumped backed away

"Hm it seems you are skilled." commented the man.

"Tch."

Takeru's demon arm suddenly glowed and the blue spectre like demon appeared behind him.

The man was surprised of how much power the boy was radiating.

Takeru with his new katana now glowing he and the demon following his action used **Doryūsen**. Instead of launching debri form the ground straight as the opponent, it launched a torrent of blue energy with the added power of his demonic guardian.

The man then pointed his arm forward with his palm open as if he attempts to block the attack. Takeru used this as a distraction and thanks to the training of the Hitemitusurugi ryu, he obtained godlike speed.

He was instantly behind him with his sword engulfed with more energy just as the incoming attack was about to hit the man, at the same time both attacks hit the man causing a huge explosion.

Just when he thought he won, he saw the man disappeared.

"?"

Takeru then saw the man onto of the light post.

"What the hell is with this guy?" Takeru thought.

The man then summoned a sword. It looked great with some white designs, a goat like demon on the guard and a blue and black eye on the blade(**Imagine Master Xehanort's Keyblade**)

Then man's sword then glowed a dark purple at the tip of the blade. Takeru then fired a crescent wave from the slash of his sword. As the attack was coming towards the man, he simply just slashes through it making it disperse

The man then appeared before Takeru instantly he pointed his hand in front of him and launched a thunder spell.

Takeru tried to resist the attack but the injuries he had from that accursed fallen angel that ripped his wings was still hindering him and the injuries he had from that scientist. Eventually Takeru started to lose conscious and fell to the ground on his back.

"My what power you have young man" commented the man seeing the energy radiating from his body.

Then suddenly another man appeared.

"Is he the one that will join us Master Xahanort ?"

"Yes this is the final member #XIII. He has such strong hatred and the darkness in his eyes were magnificent."

"Is he a strong one Master ?"

"We shall soon fund out, during our fight he was already injured. Meaning that he was using only a portion of his power."

"What if he rebells against us ?"

"Do not worry I have plans for that already."

Xahanort then picked up Takeru, the other man created a corridor of darkness both now leaving.

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Takeru woke up to find himself laying down on hard surface. There were bars in the room meaning it looked like some sort of prison.

"Where the hell am I ?"

"Then he heard footsteps coming."

Takeru then sensed that energy belonging to the man that attacked him.

"I see you have awakened" said the man now before him.

He was an oldman with a white goatee, tanned skin, he had yellow eyes, and was wearing a black coat.

"What do you want from me ?" asked Takeru in an angered voice.

"Do you want power ?"

"What ?"

"The power to get more stronger than as you are now?"

Takeru was tempted he did wanted more power, the power that will allow him to destroy that fallen angel for ripping his wings and to further his revenge.

"Whats the catch ?"

"None, all I want is to join our Organization."

"How would I benefit to this organization ?"

"You shall soon find out, so are you willing to join ?"

"Might as well" said Takeru as the bars and the barriers disappeared.

"Then allow me to show what you will be apart of" said Xahanort as Takeru followed him.

Based on what Takeru found out about the organization, it turns out their goal was to create some kind of power called The Heart Of Darkness, a power that will supposedly give all the member power to be stronger than the current Four Satans and their goal is to take over the Underworld.

Takeru was personally trained by Xahanort in using the power of darkness. Because of the hatred in Takeru's heart he had no trouble controlling the darkness he practically dominated, he had no signs of the symptoms of the darkness possessing him, it was as if the darkness was nothing but another addition to his power.

Takeru was given the uniform of the Organization. it was a long black coat with a hood and black boots and gloves.

Takeru's was also taught swordsmanship by the elderly master. So far compare to his skills against Xahanort he still had alot to learn. Xahanort was skilled inusing his magic in combination with his swordsmanship. After a couple of days of training Takeru was already now an experienced swordsman.

So for now on Xahanort allowed Takeru to do his personal training in a Room called The Room of Nothingness. The room was completly white and it seemed it can handle any amount of power without the dimension of the room breaking.

Later Takeru officially became a member of the Organization as #XIII. His usual missions consisted of eliminating stray devils and collect their corrupted power adding it to the dark purple moon in the sky at the castle. The moon seemed to collect all the powers of the eliminated Stray Devils, it must be the progess they made for The Heart Of Darkness seeing it was only just the size of a small moon.

Takeru really didn't care about the organization, all he wanted was to take advantage of the resources he has now, and be done with them until he is satisfied.

**(Flash Back End)**

"And thats what happened" said Takeru finishing his explanation of time in the Organization.

Baraqiel then punched Takeru the gut knocking him to the ground

"Argh"

"YOU FOOL ALL YOU WANTED WAS POWER !? WAS THAT IT !?" yelled Baraqiel

Takeru just stared at him with no emotion or regret for what he has done in the past.

Baraqiel grabbed him by the collar and lifted him.

"I understand you've been through so much but it you cannot allow yourself to be consumed in your hatred like that"

Takeru chuckled.

"The only thing I see with these eyes is revenge nothing else" said Takeru

Baraqiel let go of Takeru.

"It seems you have fallen into dark"

"Yes it seems"

"Please at least try to talk to Akeno, your the only person she loves the most. It would make her suffer to see you still like this. "

"I'll try. So Barqiel san where's Shuri- san's grave ? I never had the chance to visit her." said Takeru as his eyes reverted back to normal.

"Oh yes, I was about to visit her also, follow me"

Takeru followed Baraqiel to where Shuri-san's grave was at.

When they arrived Takeru placed the leftover flowers he still had.

"Thank you" said Baraqiel.

"Its the least I could do for everything she's done for me."

Takeru left Barqiel alone so he could talk to his wife.

After about 40 mins Baraqiel was done.

"Well Takeru it was good seeing you. But please try to talk to Akeno"

"I won't make any promises but I'll try."

Baraqiel nodded and flew off.

Takeru then went back to Shuri's grave.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Shuri'san. Im sure you must have heard what happened between me and Akeno huh?I know I shouldn't hate her for what happened that day. But I still can't feel like I was abandoned by her. I'll try to talk things out with her. Bye Shuri san."

Takeru then headed back to his parents grave.

Meanwhile Rias and Akeno were walking home after finishing some paper work. Since then Rias was staying with Akeno now. On their way, they walking past the cemetery until they saw Takeru and he was in a suit

"Eh whats Takeru doing here?" asked Rias

"He must be visisting his parents"

Takeru was unaware that his fellow third years were nearby.

"Well after seven years I finally got to see Akeno again and guess what shes a devil now" Takeru said with a smile.

"But it wasn't the kind of a reuinion I expected. She and her friend decide to look in my head. When I found out what they did, I got mad at them and worst I even gave Akeno an angry look. I never thought I would be angry at Akeno at all but, that memory it just pains me to remember that day. I'm not sure if I'll ever talk to her again, but it'll take some time don't worry"

Akeno and Rias who, were still their eveasdropping on Takeru.

Rias felt it was all her fault for ruining the friendship between him and Akeno seven years ago when she took her as her queen, ruining the trust between herself and Takeru, which he finally got rid of some of his attitude.

Akeno seeing him like this hurted her, seven years ago they both lost their family that they loved, while Akeno was given another chance to live by Rias, Takeru was left alone.

While Akeno was enjoying being with her new family ever since joing Rias's peerage, Takeru must have been obessessed with revenge and it was almost as if he became more devil than human now.

"Well I better go before my new house mates worry about me, I'll see you guys next time" said Takeru.

As he left, the cemetery he saw Akeno and Rias, he just walked away completely ignoring them.

**Takeru's House**

Takeru came home , hanged his jacket and sat on the couch

"Great I can't believe they saw me like that " said Takeru irritated of Rias and Akeno seeing his emotional side when he was at the grave

"Welcome back" said Kalawarner

"So how was it ?"

"So how the report, seeing Azazel I mean."

"Well when I reported to Azazel sama, he told me and Raynare we have to keep an eye on that little pervert, to make sure to his Scared Gear doesn't go berserk or something"

"Wow, you guys have to stalk a pervy kid huh" smirked Takeru

"Jokes on you we also have to keep an eye on you too"

"Why its not like I'm gonna do anything bad with these things" said Takeru point out his rings.

"Hey complain to Azazel sama then. But Raynare is happy that she gets to stay here with you longer"

"Oh and what about you? How do you feel about living here longer?" asked Takeru slyly

"Well at least your not a pervert, you've made your point cleared, and your mature."

"Yes that's true."

"Your finally back !" screamed Raynare rushing to Takeru now hugging him

"Gahh" said Takeru startled by the sudden action by Raynare

"So how was it are you okay?" asked Raynare as Takeru couldn't talk since he was blushing

"Raynare your suffoicating him." giggled Kalawarner enjoying seeing her host getting flustered, it made him look so cute.

"Awww Kawaii. " said Raynare enjoying seeing his blushed face.

"Im gonna go get ready for bed" said Takeru moving Raynare off him and headed to wash up.

{Wow some day you had buddy. Didn't know you knew that Holy Lightning User}

{Takeru-kun you've been through so much.} said Kisara referring to his memories she has seen.

"Can we please not talk right now I'm still holding in the pain of getting punched in the gut by my friends father."

{Sounds like something from a sitcom heheheh}

"Shut up " said Takeru now changed into his pajamas and headed to bed.

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoy the chapter hope it didn't seem short, remember to review . Next chapter will have Takeru reconcile with Akeno.**

******So how do you guys think Takeru should reconcile with Akeno and Rias ? PM any ideas and suggestions you guys have.**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen(WIP. )**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here's the 11th Chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Kuoh Academy**

Takeru was walking to school and he was receiving shocked looks from every student. Because of a certain girl was now clinging her arm.

"Tell me why is there a need to hug my arm?"

"Because your so cuddly" said Raynare cutely bring his arms closer to her chest, which caused Takeru to blush and ignore soft sensation he's feeling right now

"You know there are rumors about me being a two timer you know ?"

"Well now your rep improves " smiled Raynare

{Heh at this rate you'll be known as a playboy heheheheh}

{Takeru-kun good luck}

As the two walked into the school, there were now rumors that Takeru is a three timer.

During class Raynare was now in his 3rd year class, she was using her alias Amano Yuuma.

The other four devils were uneasy about a fallen angel being at their school, noticing the uncertain looks he saw from the other devils, Takeru realeased a bit of his demonic energy as a warning to them making them all tensed. Also Kalawarner was doing some errands for Azazel. During lunch Takeru was at the roof staring at the sky.

"Is this what you usually do ?"

"Pretty much."

"Kinda makes you look like a hermit you know?"

"Whatever."

"I've noticed your not associating with the Gremory's group care to explain ?"

"Why do you even need to know about that ?" asked Takeru in an irritated tone.

"Well for started you seem to be in more of a gloomy emo person" stated Raynare

"Does it look like I cut myself ?"

"Okay not emo a gloomy antisocial then"

"Fine I'll tell you"

After Takeru was done explaing what happened. Raynare was surprised that Akeno was his childhood friend and also his girlfriend. What also surprised her was the fact that she was the daughter of Barqiel one of the other leaders of Grigori.

"I think you kind of overeacted there. I mean they were just trying to help right?"

"I guess but still..."

"If you keep bottling things up like that it will eventually make yourself bad."

"I suppose"

"Well are you going to sort things out with Akeno?"

"Yeah I'm planning on talking to her after she's done with her devil duties."

"Good"

"So you don't mind that Akeno's my girlfriend?"

"Yep I'll just join the harem then."

"HA HA HA HAARRREEEEEM!?" yelled Takeru in shocked.

"Yeah a harem that way Me and Akeno can share you" smiled Raynare enjoying seeing Takeur flustered like that

{Kid I say go with the harem don't worry I heard old Ddraig's past hosts had loads of harems}

"See it's okay. " grinned Rayanre

"What happened to talking to me mentally ?"

{Were not around humans so its safe to talk like this.} assured Kisara.

Takeru had watched some animes related to harems, lets just say just so far harems are so troublesome. First theres the arguments of which girl is going to spend the day with him, next is the constant suductions from them, the constant drama it will cause on his life, and the constant puppy eyes. But on the other hand he could always use this as an adavatange where he can use his sadism for fun and...

"God what the hell am thinking ?" Takeru asked himself as he faced palm hismself.

{Wow Takeru-kun to think you would have such a mischevious mind fufufu} commented Kisara

"Ooh so you were thinking about the harem idea huh " pointed out Raynare smiling.

"Why is this happpening to me ?"

"There there once you ge use to it it'll be okay." assured Raynare as she brought Takeru close her, cradling him in her arms like a baby.

"THATS NOT HELPING AT ALL !"

**After School:**

**~Himejima Shrine~**

Takeru was now wearing dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, he decided to head to the Himejima Shtrine which has been 2 years since the last time he was there, waiting for Akeno to ever comeback.

As he arrived at the shrine.

"Wow it still looks the same, only a little bit cleaner." Takeru remarked.

Takeru took off his shoes and headed inside the shrine.

He couldn't help but in the first time in years he felt so nostalgic.

He saw that wall drawned height chart was still there, on it showed the two heights comparing between his and Akeno's and Takeru the last result was Takeru was taller than Akeno by an inch.

Takeru then went to the back yard, remembering the fun times they had. Seeing that Akeno had to do her devil duties that might take too long. So he took a nap leaing against the wall in the hallway.

After about unitl ten o clock Akeno came home after finishing doing contracts and helping Rias with the paper work.

When she came inside she noticed another pair of shoes, she walked around to see if anyone was there. She then turned on the lights in the hallway, what surprised her was seeing Takeru sitting against the wall sleeping.

Takeru then woke up, stood up, and stretched alittle. He blinked his eyes because of the now turned on lights.

Takeru saw Akeno still in her uniform, after all those years of coming back to that shrine to see if his friend was there, here she is finally here before his eyes.

Akeno immedialty ran up to him causing him fall on the floor, with a now hugging Akeno on his chest.

"Heh about time you came." said Takeru hugging Akeno back as she cried.

"Takeru im so (sob) sorry for what happened (sniffle) I left you while you had to go through so much dangerous things" Akeno said as she cried more into his chest"

Takeru began to stroke her back.

"No I'm sorry, I'm such a bad friend for forcing the guilt on that memory on to you. Seeing you go away like that really hurted me. But looks after eight years of waiting for you at this shrine was worth it. Welcome back Aki-chan. " said Takeru smiling

Akeno got her face off his chest and saw something she always wanted to see. Takeru was finally smiling for the first time in years not the false smile he had. But a genuine smile, Akeno would always see Takeru have during their childhood.

"Take-chaaan!" Akeno cried out happily.

She immediately pressed her lips against his, hugging him around his neck with Takeru's arms wrapped around her waist.

During their childhood they would always just have a quick kiss on the lips. But since this was their first make out kiss they were both enjoying it. Takeru was temepted to use tongue but decided not to go ero on that yet.

Akeno was also tempted to go tongue as well but decided to do that at better time.

After about 100 seconds they broke off the kiss.

Both were blushing furiously since it's been too long since they last kissed.

"Wow." said Takeru surprised

"My you gotten better at kissing haven't you Take chan." teased Akeno causing Takeru to blush

"Seriously after that moment we have, you start teasing me" whined Takeru

"Ara im just happy to have my Take chan back" said Akeno happily hugging him tighter.

"Yeah I'm happy too."

"Also your chest was so firm and hard, I almost felt tempted to lick it" teased Akeno

"Really do you have to tease me in a ero way?"

"I can't help it, so what did you think of my breats pressing on to your chest?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone

""AKI-CHAAN !" Takeru whined not wanting to answer a lewd quesiton, even though he'll admit that they felt so nice just like Raynare when she hugs him and Rias hugging on to his arm.

"Wait what the fuck am I thinking ?" Takeru face palmed himself.

{Wow kid didn't know you had the guts for comparing the feeling of other girls oppai.} smirked Shurikan.

"Ara so you were compairng mines to Raynare and Ria's huh" Akeno asked in a teasing tone

"No I wasn't i just gaaahh" screamed Takeru irritated by the situation he is in now.

"So care to to tell me who's was better than ?"

"I refuse to answer such a lewd question."

"Ara seems you took Miya oba san rule. "

"No I've always hate perverted acts."

"I see, I feel sorry for Issei right now." mused Akeno.

"What did that little pervert do to you ?" Takeru asked in a protective boyfriend tone

"Ara why do you wanna know ?"

"Because im not gonna allow some pervert do anything to my girlfriend."

"Ara proctective much" Akeno said as she blushed hearing how Takeru still think of her as his girlfriend

"What did that oppai obsessed pervert do ?" he asked with killer intent.

"Oh he was just checking mines and Rias's chest"

"Kfufufufufufu it seems I have to teach that boy a lesson" chuckled Takeru as his hannya mask appeard.

The mask was blue it had red eyes long black hair and it seemed to have hand holding a knife covered in blood.

"When did you learn how to do that !?" Akeno asked now afraid.

"Ara ara, I have no idea what you mean, ufufufufu" chuckeled Takeru as the mask faded away

During their child hood they would sometimes visit Takeru's aunt Miya at her inn.

Whenever they would cause some trouble. Miya would always have that hannaya mask floating behind her, which would make Akeno afraid while Takeru would just smile happily as if nothing happened. Seeing him now doing that would make things difficult to seduce him now.

"Ufufufu your so cute when your frightened Aki chan." said Takeru stroking her cheek.

"~Mouuuu~ You're suppose the be the teased not the teaser." whined Akeno hating when Takeru becomes the teaser.

"Kfufufufufufu now wheres the fun in that ?" said the devilish Takeru kissing her on the foorhead.

Akeno was surprised of how devilish he was acting now and his voice sounded almost seductive.

"So are you gonna talk with Rias ?"

"I might as well, seeing how she took care of you and kept you safe"

"Do you want me to tell Rias ?"

"No I'll talk to her by myself. Well I better go home its getting late."

"Wait." said Akeno

"What is it?" asked Takeru as they both got up.

In an instant Akeno was already on Takeru's back

"What are you doing !?"

"I wanna a piggyback ride." said Akeno in a cute loli voice

"Its already late !"

"But I missed you so muuuch."

Takeru was too exhausted to resist and eventually submitted to the request.

They were at the back yard already dark outside.

Akeno was having the time of her life cling to tighter on to her precious boyfriend and making him blush with her oppai pressing on to his back.

"Ara I really miss this." Akeno commented enjoying the ride.

"Yeah just great for you."

"Aw don't be like that, you always enjoyed doing this for me." said Akeno nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Your lucky I never dropped you." he said in a threatning tone.

Akeno giggled.

After about 30 mins, they were stting at the verdana.

"That was fun wasn't it ?"

"Yeah fun. So when did you came back ?"

"It was about a 2 Years ago when me and Rias attened Kuoh.

"Ah I see. You know ever since you left, every single day I would always wait here hoping you might return, I never gave up on you."

Akeno felt so sorry for Takeru to wait for until she'll finally return was really sweet. If only she wasn't occupied with her duties she would have had the time to return to the human world just to see him.

"You know how many years I've always waited her for you? 4 years." Takeu stated

"Takeru I..."

"But it was worth it, so don't try to feel guilty, alright." said Takeru as he kissed her on the lips

Akeno was really happy that the old Takeru she knew and loved was back.

"So have you heard Masami-chan started a band."

"Wait a minute you spoke with Masami ?" asked Akeno surprised that he was still in contact with their old friend.

"We sometimes talk, since she's busy with the band and everything."

"Thats really great for her."said Akeno, happy that her friend achieved her dream.

"Yeah."

"So hows living with Raynare and Kalwarner?" asked Akeno

"Well Kalawarner-san is okay and Raynare can't stop clinging on to me."

"Ara it seems I have to mark my territory." chuckled Akeno

"Hey remember the last time you did that ?"

"Ara, oh yeah we got into alot of trouble." giggled Akeno.

"I told her about us and she was okay with it"

"Did she suggest about joining the harem?

"WHATTT !? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT. "

"Ara so she did, ~ufufufu~ I don't mind as long as I'm number one."

"This can't be happening to me" said Takeru feeling down now that a harem was begining to develop now.

Akeno then brought him close to her body hugging him with his face pressed on to her huge assets

Takeru was blushing up some steam now, he would neve ever though he be in a situation where a pervert would be happy. He wouldn't admit but it felt really comfortable.

{Nice kid getting oppai faced.}

Akeno giggled.

{Aw isn't this great Takeru-kun you and Akeno are finally reunited.} Kisara said happily.

Takeru immedialtly got out of Akeno's hold.

"Aww I wasn't finished yet."

Akeno saw Takeru's face completely bright red, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Ara ara, so how did it feel."

"..."

Takeru then fainted from his first awkward perverted experience.

{I think you broke him Akeno chan.} commented Kisara seeing the steam coming out of Takeru's head.

Akeno giggled.

About a couple of seconds the steam finally cooled off.

"Ugh, never do that to me again."

"Ar, I'm surprised that you didn't have a nosebleed." Akeno teased in amazement.

"Please, as if I ever get that."

{Wow kid you must be the first person to have never got a perverted nose bleed. But fainiting that just makes you look like a wuss.}

Takeru then charged some of his blue lightning into his black ring

*bzzzzzz*

{GAHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP PLEEEAZZZE GAHHH} screamed the electrocuted dragon.

"Nom you need to suffer." said Takeru with a sadistic smile.

Seeing that sadistic smile made Akeno melt. It made him look so sexy and the black glove he had on really suited the look.

{Takeru-kun I think that's enough.} said Kisara.

"Ara ara, Im not done teaching that bad mouth dragon a lesson yet." said Takeru as he incrreased the voltage more.

{GAHH PLEASE STOP.} pleaded the dragon.

"Fine." said Takeru making the lighting disappear.

"Ara, since when did you become so sadistic ?"

"Oh you know after a couple years of killing stray devils, I started to like hearing the screams when I inflict pain on them."

"Really, I thought it was during that time." said Akeno reffering to when they accidnentally peaked on her Parents S&M activity.

"Don't remind me about that. I still can't get those images out of my mind." said Takeru.

"Aw it wasn't that bad."

"Uh what part about a grown man being a masohist doesn't make you sick ?"

"Ara I thought it was cute." said Akeno as she then paused of a moment realizing she was talking positve about her father.

Seeing her like this Takeru, knew she must have hated Baraqiel and blame him for the death of her mother. He would have try to convince her to hold a grudge against her father. But right now wasn't the time, he didn't want to try to start an argument with her.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you mother." Talkeru said solemnly.

"It's all right really, we both lost someone important to us on that day, I'm sure they wouldn't want us to feel bad."

"It's easy for you, I've succeeded in killing my parent's murderer but instead I let the hatred and revenge consume me." said Takeru as he removed the glove revealing his demonic arm.

"Takeru..." Akeno said putting her hand on top of his demonic hand.

When she touched his arm, the skin felt leathery.

Takeru then blushed seeing how sensitive when someone else tocuhes his demonic arm.

"Ara, I see you're cheered up now."

"Heh, I guess I am. Like the ribbon."

"Really, do you think it makes me look like my mother?"

Takeru paused for a moment starting to see how Akeno looked a lot like her mother.

"Oh god." Takeru faced palm covering his blush for thinking that he kissed Shuri.

"Ara, So you had a crush on my mother hmmm ?." Akeno teased

"Why must you tease me like this ?"

"I can't help it you're just so kawaii." Akeno said as she patted his head.

"Im not a puppy." said Takeru moving her hand away from his head.

"So have you visited Miya oba-san?"

"No I haven't. How do you think she'll react finding out what we've been doing for the last seven years?"

"She's really worried about you, you know."

"How do you know ?"

"I've sometimes visist her when I got back from the Underworld. "

"Really, did she say anything about me? "

"Yeah, but she knows you're doing okay since your grandfather told her how you were doing."

"And what detail did he say ?"

"He just said you're doing okay."

"Wow he just said that, bet oba-san didn't believe it."

"Well acutually she just went with it."

"Wow thats surprising."

"So are you ever going to visit her ?"

"Yeah maybe someday."

"You want me to come with you ?"

"It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come with would it" smiled Takeru.

"You know seeing you smile like that really suited you back then."

"Don't get used to it, Im still going to act like a lone wolf."

"Ara, your such a tsundere. "

"Only if were not alone."

"Ara so if you and I were alone, you would start acting like your oldself then."

"Will see."

Takeru noticed it was almost midnight, decided to leave not wanting his new housemates to worry.

Akeno helped Takeru walk out.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Aki- chan" said Takeru kissing her on the lips.

"Make sure to talk with Rias."

"I know" said Takeru using his corridor of darkness.

Akeno was really happy that she and Takeru were friends again and how their relationship as boyfriend and girlfrined was now official.

She hoped that he would reconcile with Rias that way he'll attend more of the club meetings now and she'll get to seem more often and to tease him.

**~Takeru's house~**

Using his corridor of darkness Takeru tranported himself in his room.

"Glad that was over."

{Heh didn't know you were so lovey dovey back when you were a kid} snickered the dragon through thought

"Shut up"

{Takeru-kun you were such a nice kid} giggled Kisara

"Oh please not you to Kisara-san"

Takeru then used magic to change into his pajamas, which consisted of a black T-shirt and dark blue pants.

Takeru then walked to his bed and there was something under the covers.

Takeru lifted the covers and it was Raynare wearing red shorts , and white T-shirt.

{Damn, kid nows your chance to get some of dat}

Takeru then dispersed his ring into his dinal pocket dimension.

{Wow, never thought someone would make him finally shut up} remarked Kisara.

"Should've done that before."

Raynare then started to wake up.

"Crap" Takeru said in his mind.

"Its about time you're home." Raynare pouted .

"Sorry" said Takeru getting into bed.

"Wh what are you doing." asked a blushing Raynare surprised that Takeru was lying down next to her. Which he never does.

"Look I'm tired so I'm only doing this once all right."said Takeru covering himself up with the covers.

Raynare then wrapped her arms around Takeru like a body pillow.

Usailly Takeru would not prohibit things like this. But since he was tired as hell, he'll let it slide. He had to admit Raynare hugging him like that felt comfortable.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoy the chapter remember to review. Now onto Takeru reconciling with Rias (now thats going to be a tough one, any ideas ?)**

**and after that is the Raiser Arc. Also when should Takeru visit Miya ? Well my Spring Break starts ****tomorrow so time to get the ideas running.**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats(WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen(WIP. )**


	13. Chapter 12

**Heres the 12th Chapter Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Kuoh Academy**

When Takeru was heading to class he saw Rias, standing alone.

"Good no groupies are around"

Rias noticed Takeru walking up to her, she then felt something strange. It was Takeru's demoinc aura at first it was nothing but full of rage, but now it was calm.

As he got up to her.

"Hey Buchou, I was wondering if you and I could have talk during break, if you don't have anything else to do." Takeru asked.

"N no I have the time" said Rias stuttering alittle because of the way Takeru was talking now

"Okay meet me by the roof okay." said Takeru walking into class.

Rias was kind of nervous, it has been awhile since they talked after her intrusion into his memories. Then she heard some other students making up some more rumors

"Did you hear Takeru sempai asked Rias sempai for some alone time"

"Wait is he a three timer ?"

"Who cares at least these pairings are good."

"Takeru is not going to like this" mused Rias as she heard more rumors going on now.

Later Rias was coming up to the roof and she saw Takeru. He was just standing leaning against the wall . Takeru turned around and noticed Rias.

"Glad you could make it."

"Takeru about.."

Takeru put his hand out to stop what Rias was about to say.

"Listen, Iet me just say thank you"

"For what ?" asked a surprised Rias

"For taking care of Akeno. I gotta say I am glad that Akeno was taken in by a caring family and having a great friend like you."

Rias was surprised at they way Takeru was talking, it was almost as if it was a genuine nice tone instead of his saractic ones.

"Even if she was still there with me on that day, I'll just cause her more pain and worry, because of my revenge."

"Takeru…"

"Well Im sorry for the way I've been acting towards you. I'll be back attending the meetings again."

Seeing Takeru smile like that was a real surprise to Rias. It looked really good on him.

"Good then, I expect you to attend our meeting today."

"As you wish Rias-tan" said Takeru teasing tone

"WHERE DID YOU HEARD THAT NAME ?" asked a surprised Rias.

The only person to ever call her that was her brother, Rias wondered how did Takeru know about it.

"Your brother sure brags a lot about you."

"Wait a minute how do you know my brother ?"

"Thats something I'll might tell you or not" said the devilish Takeru.

"You're full of surprises you know that" pouted Rias.

"Ara ara, Buchou is so kawaii when she's pouting" teaed Takeru.

Rias was surprised that Takeru's usal character suddenly changed.

"So how did you know Akeno ?" asked Rias.

"Oh she and I are childhood friends, we knew each other since were seven years old."

"And how close were you two?"

"Ara buchou wants what my relationship with Akeno huh" smirked Takeru with Rias being slightly frightened at his smirk.

"If you must know were boyfriend and girlfriend"

"EHHHHH!?" Rias screamed in surprised.

Risa suddenly felt that Akeno was now above her, after all the years she's known her she's said that she had knew Takeru before.

Also Rias didn't even had a boyfriend before and Akeno already had one.

"Ara, looks like Akeno is above you now huh" chuckled Takeru.

"So how long did were you two in a relationship ?" Rias asked worridly

"Ara, I think it since we were seven years old"

"EHH you two were in a relationship for four years !?" Rias exclaimed as she couldn't believe those two were in a relationship at such a young age.

"Yeah"

"So do you still..."

"Don't worry I already made up with her."

"I see that's good."

"By the way how's everything at the club since I was gone ?"

"Well since you decided to sorta quit. Akeno was a little uneasy, Koneko seemed sad at you absence, Kiba's doing fine, Asia is doing well in contracts, Issei is..."

"Lemme guess he is constantly failing at contracts and he is being a pervert."

"Unfortunately yes" Rias sighed

"Ara no wonder there are wrinkles on your face, guess you were lecturing while scowling wern't you ?" Takeru chuckled, as Rias was checking for wrinkles.

"Don't worry there aren't any." Takeru reassured in a teasing tone.

"You're just like Akeno." pouted Rias.

"Well we are sadists so what could you expect ufufufu."

"So are you really going to attend the meetings ?"

"Of course would I lie ?"

"You better attend."

"So where were you staying."

"Well I've been living with Issei"

"I see, so how was it?" smirked Takeru.

"Well at first it was okay but then..."

"You slept naked with him didn't you?" sighed Takeru

"I told you, I feel comfortable when I sleep naked."

"Did he get massive nosebleeds ?"

"Yes."

"Well you might as well erase his memory of you ever living with him."

"Why?"

"Well one I bet you caused some problems with Aisa. Second that idiot pevert will start thinking of some stupid lewd fantasies about you. Third he might die of blood loss."

Rias giggled.

"Yes I did casue some trouble when Asia saw me sleeping in Issei's room. She even tried to strip as well."

"You're a horrible influence. "

"So are you sure its okay to move back in with you what about the others ?"

"Don't worry it'll be fine, it turns out I'm slowly growing a harem."

"Oh your having a harem, who's in it?" giggled Rias.

"Why do you need to know?" asked Takeru now Irritated.

"Just curious" said Rias innocently

"Well so far It's Akeno and Raynare"

"What about Kalawarner?"

"Dunno so far our relation is just mutual."

"I see."

"Well I guess we should head back to class now" said Takeru as he walked away

As Takeru was heading downstairs, Rias was clinging on to him.

"What are you doing ?"

"I just missing hugging onto to your arm." said Rias cutely as they were on their way to class.

When they head to class they saw Akeno and Raynare.

"Ara I see you and Buchou made up" remarked Akeno.

"And what were you two doing ?" Takeru asked.

"Ara, me and Raynare were just talking about the harem."

"And that would be ?"

"Who's gonna go out on a date with you first. "said Raynare.

"Well your gonna have to sort that out now, because I'll be in the harem as well." Rias declared.

"Ara Rias is going to be in it now hm" mused Akeno.

"Im not gonna lose ." said Raynare

"As we I." said Rias.

"Ara this will be interesting." said Akeno.

Takeru could see sparks coming out of them colliding against each other.

{Heh heh cat fight}

"This is not gonna end well for me" thought Takeru.

{Well at least you made up with Rias-chan.} said Kisara happily.

**After School**

Raynare went home because she didn't want to cause any trouble after what she did to Issei.

Rias and Akeno went off ahead.

"Well back to the Clubhouse I guess" said Takeru

On his way to the clubhouse he saw Koneko.

"Hello Koneko-chan" said Takeru who was now walking beside her.

"Hi sempai" said Koneko in a slightly nervous tone.

"Guess what? I'm back in the club now." Takeru said as Koneko's eyes widen in surprise

"...Really ?..." asked Koneko.

"Really." Takeru reassured.

Koneko was happy to have her sempai back. She was sad that Takeru didn't attend the meetings. She didn't mind being with her fellow club members, well she was sick of seeing Issei's pervertedness. Also whenever she's with Takeru it makes her really happy.

"Well lets go then we don't want to keep the others waiting." said Takeru

Koneko nodded.

**OCR Clubhouse**

Everyone in the club was glad Takeru was back. Takeru properly introduced to Asia. Takeru thought that Asia would be frightend of him at first, because of his reputation in killing exorcists.

But surprisingly she seemed to not mind, seeing that Takeru is a nice person.

{Asia-chan is so innocent.} remakred Kisara

{Yep but too bad that innocence is gonna get ruined if you know what I mean wink wink nudge nudge.} smikred Shurikan.

"Where does he get this attitude."

{It's his thing} said Kisara sadly.

{Hey I am what I am.}

"Ahno Takeru-sempai."

"Hm what is it Asia ?" asked Takeru

"Issei-san told me about what happened to your wings. So I was wondering if you want me to heal those for you ?"

"Sorry theres no need for that." said Takeru solemnly.

"Sempai don't you need your wings ?" asked Issei.

"Theres no need I like to keep these as a reminder for my mistake and also I have alternative ways to fly." assured Takeru.

"Are you sure ?" asked Asia worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine really." said Takeru.

Akeno was concerned of how Takeru's wings were like that, she knew Takeru must had done some things that involved in his revenge.

Meanwhile everyone was heading off to do their contracts leaving only Rias and Takeru.

"Why aren't you out doing contracts?"

"Does it look like some one is using my leaflet to signal me" Takeru pointed out.

"Hm I guess not."

"So what do you want me to do Buchou ?"

"Hm well since you been a naughty boy..."

"You want me to do something to make up for what I did huh?"

"Yep' grinned Rias.

"What do you want then ?"

"Can you tell me about your past then ?"

"Ah so your trying to get ahead in the harem by knowing about my past then huh? what a sneaky Buchou."smirked Takeru.

"What? Its nothing like that ?" assured a blushing Rias.

"Hah I made Buchou flushterd" chuckled Takeru.

"~Mouuu~ since when have you been a teaser." pouted Rias.

"Heh like you said I am full of surprises Buchou."

"So are you gonna talk about your past then ?"

"Nope."

"When will you ever talk about your past ?"

"Who knows." said Takeru smirking.

{Takeru-kun you gotta stop being secretive, we've already seen your past now. I know you're afraid of how they'll react for what you did."

"Kisara-san nows not the time" Takeru said mentally to Kisara.

"If you don't talk to me about it, then you'll have to be my butler then." smirked Rias.

{Oh hohoho this is going to be good}

"As you wish my ojou-sa ma" said Takeru in a Sebastion Michaelis tone.

Rias was surprised at this tone and for some reason she couldn't help but to think it was bad idea.

Takeru was already in butler outfit.

"So Ojou-sama what would you like ?" asked the now butler Takeru now standing in front of Rias.

Rias was surprised at his sudden change in character, she had to admit but he looked so handsome in that butler uniform.

"Make some teas then." ordered Rias.

"Yes my lady." Takeru bowed as he headed off to make the tea.

Rias was completely dumbfounded.

A couple minutes later...

"There you go Ojou-sama" said Takeru as he poured Rias a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Rias said nervously.

"Ara don't worry Buchou I haven't put anything in it I assure you." said Takeru with his eyes narrowd grinning.

Rias was nervous of drinking the tea, thinking that Takeru might have spiked it or something.

"Buchou would you like me to test the drink out for you ?" asked Takeru.

"N no I'll drink it." said Rias nervously.

As Rias dranked the tea.

"This is delicious." Rias said surprised.

"Good now I'm done" said Takeru now back into his school uniform and persona.

"Aww and you looked so good in that uniform." Teased Rias.

"Don't expect me to do that ever again." said Takeru pointing his finger at him.

Rias giggled.

"Akeno how did you like that little show ?"

"Ara I didn't know you could be such a devilish butler Takeru." giggled Akeno.

"Akeno when did you comeback ?" Rias asked in surprised.

"I came back when I saw Takeru was serving you tea." said Akeno as she sat next to Takeru.

"Well Buchou is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Takeru I'm tired can use you as a lap pillow ?" Akeno said cutely.

"Sure go right ahead" said Takeru as Akeno happily layed her head on his lap.

"Ara ara Takeru's lap is so comfortable."said Akeno happily as she noticed Rias's look of jealousy

"Ara Rias are you jealous ?" teased Akeno.

"N n no. "said Rias hiding her blush.

"Ufufu I wonder if Takeru's special part will poke me by the head by accident." mused Akeno.

Rias was blushing hard at what Akeno just said.

Takeru on the other hand.

"Ufufufufufufufufufufufuufuffufu." chuckled Takeru darkly.

Suddenly the air was full of darkness, cold, despair and possibly death.

Akeno immediately got off and immedialtly went to Rias's side

"Akeno whats going on. " asked a frighten Rias.

"Something horrible Rias. Brace yourself." caustioned Akeno which surprised Rias seeing her friend afraid.

"Ufufufuf, so you hold back on that lewd comment can't you Akeno ?" said Takeru as his bangs covered his face, eyes were glowing red.

Suddenly something was forming behind Takeru. It was a hannaya mask, only this mask was red, it eyes were dripping blood and it had a tongue covered in blood licking it's lips in satisfactory, it also had a hand holding a zanbato with some skulls stuck to it's blades. the Hannaya brought the zanbato close to it mouth as it llicks off the excess blood coming out of the skull.

Rias and Akeno were really frightened at the sight of the Hannaya. Akeno would never thought that the Hannaya mask could have so much gore. Rias was scared seeing this is her first time experiencing it.

A couple of seconds later the Hannaya disappears.

"So no more lewd comments okay" smiled Takeru with his eyes closed.

"WHAT WAS THAT THING !?" asked a paniced Rias.

"What was what ?" Takerut titls his head like a confused puppy

"That thing that monster." pointed out Rias panically.

"Ara Buchou you must be hallucinating maybe you should rest. Oh and just for that you will not be moving back to my house until tomorrow."

"Ehhh tommorow why !?" asked Rias.

"One you made into a butler, two your queen was saying a lewd comment."

Rias glared at Akeno.

"Ara, sorry Rias."

The door then opened with Koneko arrvining having finished her contracts.

"I'm back" said Koneko sitting next to Takeru

"Ah welcome back Koneko-chan" Takeru greeted.

"Akeno how can you put up with that?" whispered Rias

"Just don't do anything lewd next time." advised Akeno.

Something tells Rias that she'll have to start wearing clothes when she sleeps for now on.

"So Koneko can you tell me how you got those rings ?" asked Takeru.

"...I bought them from an accessories shop..."answered Koneko.

"I see."

"...Sempai are you going to attend meetings everyday now?..."asked Koneko

"Of course who's gonna make sure that pervert doesn't do anything perverted."said Takeru.

Koneko giggled.

Later Kiba, Issei, and Asia arrived.

"So did you finally made a contract yet Hyoudou?"

"Ahno well..." Issei said as he rubbed behind his head.

"Sigh here we go, Koneko do you need help with your homework again?"asked Takeru as Rias walks up to Issei as he recieves another lecture.

"...Yes , if you don't mind ?..." answered Koneko.

"No I don't mind at all " said Takeru as he begins helping Koneko with her homework.

After Issei was done being lectured by Rias. Koneko was don with her homework thanks to Takeru's help.

"...Thank you for the help sempai..."

"Its no problem Koneko-chan." as he patted her head.

Koneko blushed.

"Eh, I'm sorry Koneko-chan." apologized Takeru thinking it was rude of him to do that.

"...No it's okay Sempai. I don't mind if it's you..." said Koneko in a slightly nervous tone hiding her blush.

"Okay if it's alright with you."

Akeno noticing this saw that it was kinda cute how Takeru looked like he could be Koneko's older brother. But something told her that Koneko might also be a tough opponent if she was in the harem.

The meeting was finally over everyone else left the Clubhouse, while Takeru was walking Akeno home.

"Ara, to be esscorted back home by Takeru is so great." said Akeno happily clinging on to his arm.

"Ara, you're in a happy mood aren't you. " grinned Takeru.

"Of course, you're back in the club now, I got to see you as a sexy butler, and Im having some alone time with my boyfriend now." said Akeno happily.

"I see ."

**~Himejima Shrine~**

"Allright, see you tomorrow then" said Takeru kissed Akeno on the lips.

Akeno then brought his body close to her's deepening the kiss.

"My aren't you a little feisty." mused Takeru as he and Akeno broke off the kiss.

"You're just so delicious" said Akeno seductivly licking her lips.

"Heh,well here's another one then." said Takeru as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ara Takeru kissed me twice."

"You know you could've have won over that harem, if you told them about that thing you have."

"Ara, I'm so happy you remembered it. But if I showed them that thing, then the fun will be over."

"So you want to see me deal with the harem drama."

"Yep."

"Allright then, bye Aki-chan" said Takeru walking home.

"Bye Take-chan." Akeno said as she waved.

As Takeru was heading to his house, something was clinging on to his arm.

"I'm guessing you removed the memory of you living with Iseei from his, Asia's and his parents huh?"

"Yep, I just couldn't tolerate with his pervertedness." answered Rias.

"Allright then you can live at my place then."

"Thank you." said Rias happily as she kissed Takeru on the cheek.

"My you have some nerve to kiss me like that out of nowhere. " smirked Takeru

Rias blushed,

"It's just my affectionate trait among my clan is all." explained Rias blushing."

"Riiight."smirked Takeru

{Allright another one into the harem.}

"Shut up Idiotic Dirty Mouthed Dragon."

"Rias giggled.

* * *

** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)**

**Well finally I got Takeru and Rias reconciled now, hope it was okay. So now the next chapter starts the Raiser Arc.**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats(WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Yoko(WIP. )**


	14. Chapter 13

**Heres the 13th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Ever since Rias moved in there were some problems. Ine when Raynare came into Takeru's room she saw Rias in the nude on his bed, which caused a fight between the two. Second they were arguing about who's going to sleep with Takeru. Third Kalwarner was just watching the drama and was teasing Takeru.

**After School**

**~OCR Clubhouse~**

Takeru was just sitting at the sofa with Buchou was using him as a lap pillow.

"Why are you doing this ?"

"I just want to see what it feels like to be on your so called comfy lap." grinned Rias

"Fine don't do anything lewd." joked Takeru.

For a second there Takeru could have sworn that Rias looked a little uneasy.

**~Takeru's House~**

As Takeru went into his room a magic circle appeared in his room, it was one of the teleportation types

"Buchou...?"

"Make love to me." Rias said in a solemn but desperate tone

"Say what now ?"

{Oh ho ho ho your finally gonna get some now}smirked Shurikan

"I want you to take my virginity. Right now."

"C'mon talk to me there must be something bothering you. " \

"Hurry. Go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

Rias then started stripping immediately, now down to her white underwear.

"Hey think about what your doing now."advised Takeru

She finally took her bra off! Her breasts, which were supported by the bra, are visible! I can't take my eyes off her white and huge breasts! Buchou who only had her panties on took a huge breath and walked towards Takeru.

"Takeru, aren't I good enough?"

"Why are you acting this way?" asked a concerned Takeru

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

Method for what!? If its about getting out of some arranged marriage. Then this isn't how its suppose to solve"

Rias had a surprised look on her face.

"I see so you are trying to get out of the marriage aren't you."

"If there is evidence, then they can't complain about it. The only person close to me who is able to do it with me is you."

She then unhooked her bra revealing her breast.

Usally Takeru would blush at seeing this. But now he was concerned about Rias.

"Don't do something you might regret."

"This is your first time right, Ise? Or do you already have experience?" said Rias ignoring Takeru's previous statements.

"Im a virgin and I think you should really think about what you are doing now."

"Is that so. It's my first time as well, so let's do it till the end even if both of us have no experience. It's alright. It's very simple. You just have to put it inside here."

Rias said pointing to her flower.

"Buchou, Im sorry " said Takeru as a magic circle appeared around Rias binding her.

"What are you doing ?" asked a sadden Rias.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid."

"Don't you wanna make love to me?"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU !?" yelled Takeru, luckily he added a soundproof barrier.

"What do you mean I'm allright I just want to make love to you is all." said Rias innocently.

"This isn't you at all Buchou."

Rias eyes widened.

"The Buchou I know so far, Isn't that weak to succumb to something like that. She would stubbornly resist it to the end." said Takeru.

Rias was surprised at this kind of turn in events. Here she was trying to make love to her to avoid the Phenex arranged Marriage, and now she is being reasoned by Takeru of all people. Usually he might've have ignore matters like this. She then saw look of worry and concerned in his eyes.

"Buchou talk to me tell me whats wrong?" asked Takeru in soft tone puttting his hands on his shoulder.

Rias didn't know what to say, seeing Takeru like this was so surprising.

Then the floor had another magic circle.

Rias sighed.

Takeru knew who it was.

"...Looks like I made it on time..."

Buchou stared at the magic circle with fierce eyes. The symbol on the magic circle was the symbol of Gremory household.

"It has been awhile hasn't it Takeru-kun" smiled Grayfia

"Yes it has been Grayfia-san." said Takeru grinning.

Rias was shocked to see that not only he knew her brother but also her sisiter in law.

"Your little heiress here was just about to do something foolish, so that why I had her restrained."

"I see" said Grayfia amused that Takeru didn't try to make love to Bucchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" Grayfia said it as if she found it childish.

Rias's eyes changed after hearing that.

"If I don't do things like this, both otou-sama and onii-sama won't listen to me."

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to another high-class like this."

Buchou was surprised at hearing that Takeru is actually a high-class

"Hey Grayfia-san I thought I said I didn't want to be involved in that ranking." said Takeru jokingly

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? "

"Buchou please don't make the stuation difficult for you now."

Grayfia nodded in agreement.

"Anyway. You are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't show your skin to a man, even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then put the bra on Buchou's body.

"I am sorry for the trouble ojou-sama has given you." Grayfia apologized.

"Its allright but please if this matter doesn't sort out, I might have to involve myself in it now.

Grayfia similed

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or did you come here because the household sent you...? Or is it onii-sama?"

"All of them."

Grayfia-san made an answer immediately. After hearing that, Buchou made a sigh that seemed like she gave up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's "Queen" came to the human world personally. So it can only be that. I understand."

Buchou picked her clothes up. She put her clothes back on.

"I'm sorry, Takeru. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

"Finally got it through your head now. Baka Buchou" said Takeru playfully poking her forehead.

Buchou pouted.

"Grayfia, this matter better be solved I really don't want to be involved in That Game if it comes to it."

Grayfia smiled in amusement.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Lightning Priestess"? I don't mind. It's a must for high-class devils to have their "Queen" by their side all the time."

"Okay. Takeru." Rias said as she walked up to him

She was about to kiss him on the cheek until

"Buchou I think you're still not thinking straight so please don't do anything elspe" said Takeru putting his finger on her lip to block the kiss.

"Ojou-sama its time to go now." said Grayfia now on the magic circle.

Rias said her farewell and headed off with Grayfia.

{Wow Takeru-kun you were really worried about Rias-chan huh ?}

"Hmph I just didn't like seeing that expression on her face like that."

{Heh now that was a surpriisng twist.}

"Hey I was wondering if you can give me some mental training ?"

{Mental Training, Takeru are you planning to train on using our Scared Gears.}

"If I have to involve myself in a Rating Game. I have to be prepared."

{Heh lucky for you we can do that} said Shurikan.

"How longs the time limit"

{We never done this before how about 3 hours it make it like one hour passed in real times ?"asked Kisara.

"Good enough."

Takeru then went to bed and was now starting his inner training.

**Takeru's Inner World.**

Takeru was now in a vast waste field . At the wast were Two Dragons, One white with blue eyes, and the other black with red eyes and a bladed horn.

"Shall we begin Takeru-kun" asked Kisara

Takeru nodded summoning his Oblivion.

"Oh starting with me now eh. Allright bring it} said Shurikan as Takeru charged at him.

Takeru ingited the blade in pure darkness energy. Only this time when he poured in his darkness energy it had a higher output than the other weapons he had used in the past.

"Nice huh, when you transfer darkness energy into my gear. It gains a higher output but you should also know..."

Just as Shurikan was about to finish his explanation. He flew back avoiding Takeru's strike as it hit the ground.

When Takeru striked the ground it caused a huge crater

"Wow didn't think you would hardened that energy Nice" remakred Shurikan.

"So anything else this baby can do" smirked Takeru.

"Don't get cocky kid now I'm going on the offensive now" said Shurkan huffing dark flames.

"Bring it said Takeru charging.

Shurikan lauched out a barrage of his darkness flames

Takeru twirled his gear repelling the flames.

"Hm not bad, Try this"

Shurikan then launged a large dark fireball which was the size of a Meteor.

Takeru smirked as he charged Oblivion with more energy.

Just as the Meteor sized Fire hit, it was cut into mutiple pieces by **Ryūsōsen**

"Wow now thats really impressive, Now I'll fight for real now" said Shurikan summoning a larger two-handed version of oblivion.

"Heh about time" said Takeru now hyped.

During the past 1 hrs of training. They were both clashing blades with one another. The two were constantly were fighting on offense no body was parrying.

"Not bad kid" remarked Shurikan.

"Same to you."

Shurikan then charged his sword with his darkness flame breaking Takeru's Oblivion slamming him to the ground.

Takeru was surprised that Oblivion broke.

"Don't worry thats not even the real thing, In you inner world your just using a practice Oblivion."

"I see" said Takeru summoning a new oblivion.

"Heh what i just used was my signature Darknes Flame."

"Are you going to teach me how to use that technique."

"What can't copie it with those eyes?"

"I can't copy magic from Dragons seeing that there magical energy is greater then most devils and also even if I try to copy that attack it would just wate my whole energy."

"Heh I see, well there is another way to teach you dragon techniques but that will be another time."

"Allright so have I ashieved Balance Breaker ?"

"Kid, you can already use Balance Breaker since you already had the demon energy to use that plus we already have ackwnoledged you anyway."

"Heh allright time to..gahh" said Takeru already exhausted.

"I think that will be enough training for today Takeru-kun, tomorrow do you wanna try training with me this time ?"

"Sure I need to know how to use both Gears efficiently." said Takeru

**Takeru's room.**

Takeru woke up from his training, he could feel the stress from the training.

"Heh looks like I'm making slow progress"remarked Takeru sensing his current limited power increased.

**The Next Day**

**~ OCR Clubhouse~**

Takeru was sleeping in the bedroom, unware from the rest of the clubmemebers.

Takeru could slightly hear some voices through the door

"The tea made by Rias's "Queen" is superb." said the voice belonging to some cocky ass hole

"Thank you very much." said Akeno hiding the displeasure in her voice

{Hey kid I think that douche is hitting on your girl.}

"Don't worry she hates guys like those."

"...Indecent thinking is prohibited." said Koneko seeing that Issei having a perverted look.

"Ise-kun. In any case, you should wipe your drool."

Kiba gave Issei handkerchief with a refreshing smile.

"It's none of your business!" retorted Issei

"It's almost time to eat snacks, so you drooled thinking about it, correct?" said Asia innocentyl unaware of Issei's reason for drooling

"Thank you, Asia."

"Stop it already!"

Rias's angered voice echoed through the room. When I looked, Buchou got up from the sofa glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand was smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heir for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university!"

"That's right. You will be free. You can go to university and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your house will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood devils in the last war. Even if the war has finished, our rivalry with the fallen-angels and God isn't finished yet. It's not rare for a pure-blood devil to get killed, which leads to the household becoming extinct because of the worthless battle against them. So for pure-blood devils that are also high-class devils getting together would be the best solution to fix this situation. A pure-blood high-class devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Rias became quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. But she still had furious eyes. Raiser continued talking after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the pure-blood devils, lose place. There are old nobles who get close to the powerful reincarnated devils. But that's alright. The newly produced devils are important for the future as well. But we can't allow the pure-blood devils to go extinct right? We were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. I have my older brothers in my house, so my house is safe. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the house of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the house of Gremory will go extinct with your generation. Are you trying to crush the house that has been in history since ancient times? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of devils who are referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the devils on the line."

"I'm not going to crush my house. I will take a husband."

Raiser made a big smile after hearing Buchou.

"Ahhh, that's it Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will only marry the one I'll want to be with. Even the devils who obey the old rules have the right to choose."

Rias rejected Raiser's speech and said it very clearly. Raiser became very unpleasant after hearing that. His eyes became sharper and he even made a noise with his tongue.

"...You know Rias. I'm also a devil who holds the name of Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get scratched. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Actually I don't like the human world. The fire and wind in this world is filthy. For a devil like me who symbolises fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

There were flames around Raiser. There were small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY !" yelled Takeru causing the entire group of devils to tense accept Grafia knowing already Takeru was near by.

Takeru came out of the bedroom in his uniform still neatly tucked. He was letting out alot of demonic energy causing everyone to shiver except Grayfia.

"W wh who the hell are you ?" asked Raiser in fear.

"I'm one of Ria's servant what it look like ?" Takeru said in angered voice..

Everyone of the OCR was surprised that Takeru was here the whole time.

"Grayfia-san, I thought this matter would be settled. Buchou I can't believe you have to marry to a playboy." shook his head in disappointment

"Hey who do you think your talking to ?" demanded Riaser

"Shut up Ero Yakitori" said Takeru with pure killer intent.

Causing Riaser to cringe.

"So you think you're worthy to marry Buchou huh"

"O of cousre I am of the Phenex Clan." said Raiser confidently in a cocky tone.

"Then what is Buchou to you ?" asked Takeru.

" She's a beautiful woman worthy to marry me of cousre."

"How shallow minded." said Takeru in disgust.

"Grayfia I think we have to use the alternative then.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phenex knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make that last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the "Rating game" with Raiser-sama?

Rias was surprised.

"I knew it, so Yakitori if you want Buchou to be your bride you have to show who is the dominat one in the relationship then." smirked Takeru.

"Just like ojou-sama knows, "Rating game" can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!"

"Buchou, calm down everyhting will be allright " Takeru said in assuring tone.

"Takeru..."

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser."

Raiser smirked after Buchou challenged him.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with a challenging tone. Buchou made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glared at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agreed to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Okay. I will inform the two households then." Grayfia said as she took her leave.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" asked Raiser seeing the other servants.

"So what?" asked Rias

Raiser started laughing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your "Queen", the "Lightning Priestess" can fight on par with my servants and maybe that other one." said Raiser referring Takeru as the other one.

When Raiser said that he clicked his fingers. The magic circle on the floor glowed. Shadows appeared from the magic circle. "And these are my cute servants."

There were 15 people that seemed to be Raiser's servants around him.

Everyone of the servants suddenly tensed feeling the demonic energy Takeru was leaking out.

"Every guy's dream, a harem! The high-class devil who made a harem! Raiser Phenex! What a person... What a guy..." cried Issei seeing that dreams can come the

"He...hey Rias... This servant-kun over here is crying a lot while looking at me."

Raiser said it while looking at me. He seemed to be really freaked out by me. Buchou looked at me and made a worried face while touching her forehead.

"This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Yes. Yes. That's exactly right. I cried because I saw my dream, my objective, right in front of me. What a lucky guy. They are all girls.

"Gross."

"Raiser-sama, this person is freaking me out!"

Raiser's girls made an unpleasant face after looking at me. Damn it! Fuck you all! Raiser calmed them by feeling their bodies.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. Looking up to high-class devils is what a lowly being does. Let's show them how close we are."

After he said that, Raiser started to tongue kiss one of the girls! Shit, he's making noise by moving his tongue around! Buchou seemed like she didn't care.

"My what a lewd act" said Takeru revealing his Hannaya causing everyone to be frightened.

The Hannaya was purple with pale blue eyes, two horns, and it had a hand strangling a bird.

Gahhh what is that !?" screamed Riaser

"I'm sorry but lewd acts are not permitted in the Club house and that was also for hitting my Lightning Prietess"

Akeno blushed at seeing Takeru being territorial with her and was happy seeing him protective of her like that.

"What are you Rias's queen's boyfriend or something?"

"Of course." said Takeru grinned.

Everyone from the club was surprised at this except Rias.

"So if you're here just to intimidate us with you numbers think of something else." said Takeru unamused.

"A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!" declared Issei

"Huh? Aren't you looking up to me, the so-called womaniser?"

"Sh...shut up! That's different ! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed. But this is just a close relationship with my servants. Even you get adored by Rias, don't you?"

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix? Hahaha! That's the same as Yakitori!"

Raiser made an outrageous face.

"Yakitori!? You low-class devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a high-class devil! Rias! You have to educate your servants! especially that one" said Riaser pointing at Takeru.

Buchou just ignored his claim and said "Like I care".

"Hey fried-chicken guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my "Boosted Gear"!"

My pride! My Boosted Gear! It doubles my power every 10 seconds, and after a while I can attain a power to kill even a God!

"We don't need to have a match! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!"

[BOOST!]

"Fool" said Takeru disappointed with Issei's cockiness.

"Mira. Do it."

"Yes, Raiser-sama." said one of Raiser's servant

Raiser ordered his servant. She was small just like Koneko. She had a stick that martial artists use and made her stance after swinging the stick around.

In an instant Isse was defeated easily.

"Gahaa!"

"Ise-san!"

Asia came to his side and she put her hands on his stomach healing him with her Twilight Healing.

Raiser walked towards Issei

"You are weak."

"The one who you just fought is my "Pawn" Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh?"

Raiser started knocking on my Sacred Gear and he started laughing with his nose.

"This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it you can not only beat me, but also Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?"

Raiser then laughed really loudly.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect and also the possessors were bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are the same as well! How do you say this in the human world again? ...Yes, "Pearls before swine". Fuhahahaha! Yes, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's "Pawn"-kun!" teased Raiser

"But the match would be interesting if you were to get used to it."

Raiser put his hand on his chin and thought about something.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"...Are you giving me a handicap ?"

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? "Rating Game" isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first "Rating Game". No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times."

Buchou kept quiet and listened carefully to what Raiser had to say. Raiser put his palm to the ground and it started to glow.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looked at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's "Pawn". Your hit is Rias's hit. and You I'll personally beat the crap out of you"said Raiser pointing at Takeru.

"Bring it on, but don't underestimate our pawn here. He'll get stronger I assure you." said Takeru smirking.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the match."

After he said that, Raiser disappeared in the magic circle along with his servants.

"Well I guess its time to prepare for training." Takeru said.

"Takeru you didn't have get yourself involved in this."said Rias.

"I just don't want to see you getting married to some cocky idiot."

"Sempai do you think I could get stronger?" asked Issei.

"Don't worry with the training you be able to become a huge asset in the game." said Takeru reassuringly.

"Ara Takeru what were you doing in the bedroom ?"

"Oh I was sleeping beacuse of my training with my dragons."

"Eh you were training with your dragons ?" asked Rias in surprised.

"Yeah mentally."

"Ah no wonder you were so sleepy during class." giggled Akeno.

"So how is your training ?" asked Rias

"So far so good, I already unlocked Oblivion's Balance Breaker"

"Really thats great." said Rias

"Yeah all I need is Oathkeeper. So Buchou have you already have a place where to train?"

"Yes I have."

"Good."

"Takeru how did you know about the Rating Game was going to be arranged ?" asked Rias.

"Well it was the only solution based on how stubborn you are." Takeru teased.

"So do ou have any ideas on how to win?" asked Rias worriedly.

"Ara, Is Buchou having doubts, maybe you should forfeit then" joked Takeru.

"Like Hell I will" retorted Rias

"Then be confident in yourself and your peerage allrght. Otherwise I might use my King piece to replace you then." Takeru said patting her head.

"So Takeru-sempai how will you particapte if you have a King picece ?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry I already got a solution for that already." Takeru reassured.

* * *

**Well Finally the Riaser Arc starts now. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the quick update :)** **Remember to review.**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats(WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen (WIP. )**


	15. Chapter 14

**Heres the 14th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Takeru's House.**

After that little drama at the club house Takeru was now in his room.

"Great I can't beleive I got myself in to this." said Takeru rubbing his temple.

{So what are you gonna do ?}

"Right now I have to plan on the training methods for each member"

{Oh you already knew what type of training they need ?} asked Kisara.

"Yes, so far I already know what they need to improve on."

{What about oppai Dragon?}

"Oppai Dragon?"

{Uh his posessor is a oppai perverted kid.}

Kisara giggled.

"Well for him he needs a lot of improvement in using his gear better and his fighting skills."

Takeru then started writing down the training methods each member had to do.

Then a magic circle appeared with Grayfia coming out.

"Grayfia-san what are you doing here ?" asked Takeru as he got off his chair from his desk.

"I see you're making prepartions for the Game." grinned Grayfia.

"Well I have to make sure Rias doesn't lose and end up being part of a lewd peerage."

Grafyia giggled.

"So any reason why your here ?" asked Takeru.

"Sirzechs wanted me to give you this." said Grayfia handing him the envelope.

"This ought to be interesting said Takeru opening the envelop taking out the letter.

"You got to be kidding me !?" said Takeru irritated

"Grayfia this can't be happening."

"I am afraid this is the only way to prevent problems like this."

"But me being her fiancé come on I don't want to get involved with clan matters."

"Im sorry Sirzechs decided this so there is no way to change it."

"C'mon please anything but this "pleeaded Takeru which Grayfia found amusing.

"You sure have changed." remarked Grayfia.

"I guess being with that girl has somewhat changed me."

"I see." smiled Grayfia.

"So how's Milllicas-kun doing ?"

"He's doing fine, he sure misses his nii-sama" grinned Grayfia.

"I see."

"I've noticed you haven't strained the limiters at all."

"Not even a crack."

"I'm surprised you haven't used anything powerful."

"Well I have two Scared Gears beloning to two Dragon Gods."

"May I see them?"

Takeru then summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"My so those are the two scared gears of the Light and Darkness Dragons." said Grayfia in amazement seeing those gears.

"Yeah and I already unlocked the Balance Breaker for Oblivion already."

"Really that might be interesting to see that during the Game.

"The game will be interesting I assure you."

"Well then I must head back to work then." said Grayfia as she created a magic circle below her.

"Tell Milllicas-kun I said hi."

"I well. Good bye Takeru-kun" Grayfia bowed as she leaved.

"Alright time time to get to work." said Takeru beginning his preparations for the training in the mountains tomorrow.

"Takeerrruuu." Raynare said cheerfully as she entered his room.

"Hey Raynare, where have you been."

"Just doing some errands for Azazel same."

"I see what about Kalawarner-san."

"She's gonna be home in about an hour or so."

"Alright then."

"So guess what I get to sleep with you." said Raynare grinning.

"WHHATTT!?"

"Me and Rias had alittle game of Jan-ken I won."

"And did you asked me if i approved of this ?" asked Takeru with his eyes narrowed smirking.

Raynare suddenly felt a chill in the air, it was the same sensation she felt since he first used the Hannya Mask. so from what she heard from Rias it could also go gorey.

The air suddenly dyed off

Takeru sighed

"I guess Ill approve of this only once." said Takeru continuing planning out the training methods.

"Yay, I'll promise not to do anything lewd at all."

"You better kufufufufu."

"You know when you tease. You seem to turn into a demon."

"Oh hoho stop it." chuckled Takeru

"That wasn't a compliment." pouted Raynare/

"Ara ara, you're so cute when your pouting Raynare-chan ufufufu" said Takeru patting her head

Rayanare was blushing.

"Aww you're blushing kawaii."

Rayanare dragged Takeru off his chair off his chair and layed him on his bed.

"Ara what do you think were your doing" asked Takeru with his still narrow eyes.

"Im gonna punish you." said Rayanare mischievously

Rayanare's body then glowed changing into her fallen angel mode.

"How do you like this." Rayanre said pinning him to the bed.

"Ara what a lewd outfit perhaps I'll..." Takeru said as he widened his eyes, he immediaitly blushed at how revealing Raynares outfit was.

"Hah how do you like being teased back huh" smirked Rayanare.

Seeing Takeru blushed like that was so adorable. If she was about to take adavantage of him, it would look like she was preying on a cute gaki.

"C can you please change back to your regular outfit please ?" asked Takeru trying to avoid seeing Raynare in her outfit close to his body like that.

"Aww you're so kawaii when you're blushing." said Raynare started stroking his cheeks.

They Takeru was looking now was like a gaki.

Then suddenly a magic circle appeared with Rias and and surprisingly Akeno.

"HEY I thought we agreed about us sorting who's going to have sex with Takeru." Rias yelled at Raynare seeing the position they were in.

"Ara ara looks like Takeru is blushing."

"I was just teasing him is all. Besides he started it."

"Ara Takeru was being the teaser ?"

"C can you please get off me now?" asked Takeru nervously.

"Okay." said Raynare not before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Rayanre!" whined Rias

"What I kissed him on the cheek besides Akeno gets to sometimes make out with him."

Akeno giggled.

"Thats it I'm taking a shower " said Takeru getting a change of clothesm heading to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to join you ?" asked Akeno causing Rayanre and Rias to have tick marks.

"NO!"

"Ara, but we used to takes bath with each other. You would help wash my hair for me and..."

"AKENO!" said Takeru rushing back to Akeno with his hand covering her mouth.

"No more." said Takeru as he removed his hand from Akeno's mouth.

"Ara so that what your chest looks like" said Akeno

Takeru then realized he was now shirtless from when he was stripping off to take a shower.

Raynare and Rias were blushing admiring his well built slim muscular body.

"Kyaa!" Takeru yelled as he rushed back to the bathroom.

"Ara now thats new." remarked Akeno hearing how Takeru kya for the first time.

After Takeru was done taking a shower he was now wearing black pants and a blue tank top.

When he got back into his room he saw Kalawarner.

"Hey Kalawarner-san how's your day."

When Kalawarner saw Takeru she couldn't help but to blush at seeing him, his muscular body showing off from his tank top,

"I it was alright" said Kalwarner hiding her blush.

"Okay do you need anything, I could make you some tea or..."

"No it's alright thank you." said Kalwarner heading to her room.

"Me, Raynare and Gremorys group are heading up to the mountains to train, so if you don't having thing busy to do tomorrow you can come with us,"

"I'll see if I have the time tomorrow."

"Okay then."

As Takeru arrived in his room he caught the girls rummaging through his room.

"And what are you ladies doing?" asked Takeru.

"Oh we were just looking through you stuff to see if you have anything embarrassing." said Rias

"Really now."

"Ara Takeru look what I found" said Akeno holding the photo album.

"Akeno where did you find that " Takeru asked panically

"Ara it was in your closet so I decided to look through it " Akeno cheerfully answered.

Takeru immediatly snatched the album from her.

"Hey we didn't get a chance to look at it." Whined Raynare and Rias.

"Well you two are never gonna have a look at this ever" said Takeru transporting it to his pocket dimension.

"Ara Takeru doesn't want anyone to see how kawaii he was as a child ?" teased Akin

"Takeru as a chid...Takeru as a chid...Takeru as a chid..." Rias and Raynare both muttered imaging how he looked like as a child.

"Akeno please don't show them the album you have of me as well."

"Ara, can you make it worth my while." Akeno asked seductively.

"Heh alright how's this " said Takeru walking up to Akeno, pressing his lips against hers.

Rias and Raynare both blushed and were really jealous of seeing how Akeno was enjoying it.

After about forty seconds they were done.

"Ara Takeru's kisses are so good." Akeno said happily

"Do you guys always kiss long?" whined Rayanre.

"Ara it seems I made them jealous huh?" Takeru asked slyly

Akeno giggled.

"Alright I won't show off the album." said Akeno.

"If you do that I'll have to pu-ni-sh you." said Takeru seductivly, Causing Akeno to blush as well as Raynare and Rias.

"Good then I'll be cooking dinner then so you girls better wash up." said Takeru

"Ara mind if I help ?" asked Akeno.

"No way I'm gonna help him.

"No Im gonna help him"

There were dark aura's were erupting.

{C'mon cat fight meow}

{Takeru-kun good luck}

"Well I'll be doing all the cooking then."said Takeru heading to the kitchen.

During dinner, Takeru had to deal with more drama.

"Takeru, ahh" Akeno said trying to feed him.

"Akeno please don't do that." said Takeru eating

"Aw but you always enjoyed it when I feed you. " said Akeno causing the other girls jealous while Kalawarner just watched in amusement.

Later dinner was over the girls offered to wash the dishes for Takeru since he did all the cooking.

"Ha finally time to sleep" said Takeru lying on the bed."

suddenly Akeno was lying down next to him in a white t-shirt and shorts.

"Akeno what are you still doing here."

"Well since were gonna leave for tommorow I thought I stay with my bes friend/boyfriend."

"You know, Raynare said she won the Jan-ken against Rias so she's suppose to sleep here."

"Well I'm your childhood friend so that doesn't matter." said Akeno hugging on to Takeru.

Takeru blushed.

"Remember how we sometimes sleep over at each others houses ?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Sometimes we sneaked out of houses just to sleep with each other" giggled Akeno

"Heh don't remind me your father struck me with lightning every time I sneaked into your house" chuckled Takeru.

Akeno had an uneasy look when Takeru mention her father.

"Akeno listen don't try to spend the rest of your life hating him."

"But if only he wasn't the oka-sama wouldn't..." Akeno said as tears began to come out of her eyes.

Takeru got off his bed along with Akeno.

"Akeno, he tried his best to save her, but at least he protected you didn't he" Takeru said with Akeno close to his body as he felt her tears on his tank top.

"I know but..."

"Listen during at the cemetery I met your father and he was their visiting Shuri's grave. He still regrets for what happened and loves you. So please don't spend the rest of you life hating your father, he's the only family you have." Takeru said solemnly.

"Takeru I..."

"Don't worry you still have me, and your friends remember" Takeru said stroking her back.

Seeing Takeru comforting her like that made he feel happy. he would always comfort her when she misses her father because of how she rarely sees him, she almost kinda viewed him as another father to him since he always acted like the older one.

"You allright now ?" asked Takeru seeing that Akeno tears stopped.

"I'm alright thank you otou-sama." Akeno said teasingly.

"H hey I thought I told you not to call me that anymore." said Takeru blushing.

"Sorry, its just that you always acted like the older one and you always comforted me like a father." said Akeno.

"Damn my caring trait."

"Now lets go back to sleep. "Akeno said pulling him back to bed.

"Gahh easy wil you" said Takeru as he was pulled back to bed. With Akeno happily hugging him.

Just then Raynare entered the room to see Akeno was on her spot.

"Hey Akeno I was suppose to sleep with him !" yelled Raynare.

"Shh Takeru is sleeping" Akeno grinned pointing to the sleeping Takeru.

"Why you I'm gonna."

After that there was a small fight between them, until Takeru made a sleeping hannaya mask causing them to stop.

**The Next Day**

"Ha...ha..." huffed Issei as he was carrying a giant backpack.

"Hurry, Ise." Buchou said as she was already ahead of him.

Raynare and Kalwarner were also their carrying some suit cases.

"Get a move on" teaed Raynare walking ahead of him along with Kalwarner.

Luckily before they left Raynare apologized to Issei, surprisngly everything turned out well. Until Isse was staring at her chest, causing Rayanre to hit him in the gut.

"...See you later." said Koneko carrying a huge backpack walking past him.

Isse was jaw dropped seeing how Koneko could carry alot of luggage like it was nothing.

"Hyoudou think of this as training, look Koneko-chan is already training so get a move on already" said Takeru walking past him with Akeno on his back.

"See you at the top Issei-kun" said Akeno.

Leaving a jealous Issei.

"Akeno what are you doing ?" asked Rias.

"Ara I asked Takeur to give me a piggy back ride like he used to do so he accepted my request."

"Ara this is how far I'm taking you" said Takeru dropped Akeno off his back, with her landing on her two feet.

"Don't expect special treatment from me Akeno. You need the exercise as well so start walking. " said Takeru walking ahead.

"Ara Takeru-kun is so mean."

"C'mon Hyoudou move it" Takeru yelled in a drill sergant voice as Issei struggled to get up from the luggage crushing him.

"I'll help as well." offered Asia

"It's okay. Ise can only get stronger this way." Rias said.

"C'mon you slowpokes get a move on !" yelled Takeru who was already ahead of them."

Later after about forty minutes of waiting for Issei to reach to top.

"Huff... huff... huff...Finally I made it" Issei said in relief.

"Thats really nice, now c'mon we better get prepared for training then lets go" said Takeru headning to the mansion.

"Takeru is really getting hyped now isn't he ?" remarked Raynare remarked

"I wonder what he has in store for us?" wondered Akeno.

**~Mansion~**

Later everyone putted the luggage away in the mansion. Everyone else changed.

Rias was wearing the schools' red track suit for girls, Asia and Koneko wore the girls gym uniform which consisted of a white shirt and bloomers, Akeno was wearing the the white shirt and the red track suit pants along with a head band, Raynare was wearing a black shirt along with shorts, Kalawarner wore a purple track suit, and Kiba and Isse were wearing the schools gray track suit.

"Allright as of now I'll be doing some independent training while you guys will train the new devils" said Takeru wearing his usual training uniform which conisted of a blue keigoki and a black hakama, and he was holding a katana.

"Ara don't you look good in that training outfit." remarked Akeno.

"So whats this independent training are you going to do ?"asked Rias

"Well I'll be testing out my Balance Breaker, so I don't want you guys get caught up by the power of the Balance Breake." Takeru answered.

"So how long do you think you'll be able to master it ." asked Rias

"Today, just one day is all I need." declared Takeru.

"And what are you gonna do after you done that?"

"Tommorow I'll start training you devils."said Takeru causing the Devils in surprised.

"So you're gonna train us in what?" asked Rias

"You all will find out. I already made a training regimen, well I'll be taking my leave now. Good luck to you all." said Takeru leaving out side.

"Sempai sure is prepared isn't he ?" remarked Issei.

"Allright everyone lets start training" declared Rias as everyone nodded.

Issei first trained with Kiba in swordplay.

"YO-HA."

"Oryaa! Oryaaa!" Issei yelled as he swunged his bokken at Kiba, who easily dodges

Kiba hit hited Issei's bokuto again.

"That's not it. Don't just look at the opponent's sword movements but widen your line of vision. You also have to look at the opponent and the surroundings." Kiba explained.

Issei was in awed at how Kiba was so skillful with the sword and realized the huge gap between them. Kiba as he easily defeated Issei with minimal movements.

"We are not done yet. Here I come!" Kiba yelled as he resumed Isse's training.

Next was Akeno's teaching in magic.

"That's not it. Magical power is gathered from the aura that covers the whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of magical power." lectured Akeno.

Issei was starting to have difficulty with gathering his magic energy.

"I did it!" Asia exclaimed as she gathered her green magical energy.

"Araara. So Asia-chan is gifted in using magical powers after all."

"Now we will change that magical ball into fire or lightning. You could make this by imagining it. But for a beginner, it will work better if you use it on actual fire or water and make it move by using magic." explained Akeno as she demonstrated

Akeno sends her magical power into the water inside the water bottle.

The water that received the magical power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside. Wow, that's amazing.

"Asia-chan. I want you to do this next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue to gather the magical power by concentrating. The source of magic is imagining. Anyway it's important to make the thing you imagine inside your head into reality."

"Hmmmm. Imagination, huh. To make the thing you imagine inside your head into reality..."Issei thought.

"It's easier to make it into the shape of something you are good at or things you always think about." Akeno suggested

That's what you say Akeno-san, but... Nnnn? Something I'm good at? Something I always think about? So is it possible to make "that" into reality?

"Akeno-san, do you have a minute?"

If I can make something I always think about into reality... Then I can become invincible! Wow that's awesome! Even I think this will be something great! Akeno-san paused for a second.

"Fufufufu. It's something you would come up with Ise-kun."

Akeno chuckled as she went went back to the mansion. She brought something and put it in front of me. She brought loads of carrots, potatoes, and onions. Isn't this the ingredients for curry?

"Then Ise-kun. I want you to strip these off with your magic power during the stay here."

"Oh I get it. I understood what Akeno-san wanted me to do and what she was trying to say. Looks like it's a long road ahead." Issei remarked.

Third was sparing with Koneko-chan.

"Nugaaaaaa" Issei said as he was knocked to a tree by Koneko's rook strength.

"...Weak."

Issei struggled to get up.

"...You have to aim at the middle of the body when you give a blow. You hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body." explained Koneko.

"...Then here's another round." Koneko said cracking her knuckles as she walked up to him

Lastly Training with Buchou.

"Ise! Keep on going!"

"Osu!" Issei said as he was walking up the mountain with a rock on his back.

"Okay, we are done with this. Next is muscle training. We will go with push ups."

"Yea...h."

"Guwaa!" Rias then put a rock on his back without any hesitation when as he was in a postion to do push ups

"Unnnnnn..."

Then Buchou sat on top of the rock.

"Then three-hundred push ups. Let's start."

"Osu!"

Meanwhile with Takeru.

Takeru was practicing his Hitementisurugi Ryu.

"Allright then time to try it out." said Takeru.

{Beware kid after this you are gonna ache alot.}

"Meh I can deal with it. " said Takeru summoning Oblivion.

[Darkness Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Takeru was then enveloped in dark energy.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the quick update. ****Remember to review :) Since I have Spring Break, I finally have some free time to work on my fic now (but i still have home work to do :( I hate college) **

**Harem: Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats(WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu (WIP. )**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heres the 15th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

Meanwhile the others saw the black energy erupting where Takueru was training.

They could feel the ground shaking below them.

"So this is the power of his..."

"Balance Breaker."

Meanwhile as the energy dispersed.

Takeru was now cladded in an entirely black slim armor with spikes on the shoulder armor, a dragon shaped helmet completely covering his face (Similar to how the keyblade armors look like from KH), his demonic arm changed color to black, it became more dragon like as it was now covered in black scales and it had claws now and blue energy glowing on his arm changed from blue to red, the Oblivion increased in height.

"So this is the power of a Balance Breaker." Takeru remarked.

{Yep since you're the first person to ever use it I'll give some tips. First in Balance Breaker your power is now doubled. Second when using Balance Breaker time limit is 30 mins.}

"Thirty minutes how come?"

"Becuse when using Balance Breaker us dragons use our energy to maintain that form (Stupid god for inventing this I mean using our own energy to power this up fuck you god fuck you.) Since this is my first time doing this it'll take a while for me to get use to be a freaking battery. Third I forgot to tell you that you can also control gravity."

"You could have told me this when?"

{Hey you seemed to learn first hand not my fault.}

"What else can the Gear can do ?"

"You can also nullify any special power."

"Any ?"

"Any but only for a short amount of time."

"So its basically a defence mechanism then?"

"Pretty much."

"What if I combine it with the gravity manipulation ?"

"Hey that's a creative idea nice, can't wait to see how you'll use that during the Game."

"Allright time to test this power out then." said Takeru looking at the sky.

{What are you doing ?}

Then suddenly up in the sky something was falling through the sky

{Kid what did you just do ?}

"Heh you see." smirked Takeru.

As the object flew down at a fast rate coming in flames heading to Takeru.

Takeru had his hand out and caught it.

{Did you just looked at the sky and caused a meteorite to drop from the sky and into you hand?} asked a surprised Shurikan.

"Heh so this is my new power." mused Takeru starring at the meteorite.

{How did you do that Takeru-kun ?}

"Simple I used my senjutsu with the added effect of Oblivion's gravity." said Takeru simply.

{How the fuck can you senjutsu like that !?}

"Simple because of my high demonic energy and my control in ki I simply amplify it allowing me to use force manipulation.

{Then how the hell did you know where that small meteorite was ?}

"Simple with these eyes." Takeru said revealing his special eyes.

"These eyes increase my sight."

{Your full of surprises you know that.}

"Hey I wanted power and this is what I got."smirked Takeru.

"Now lets see the power of this sword now."

Takeru then took a swing of Oblivion. The force of the swing then caused a huge boulder to be destroyed instantly.

"Impressive." Takeru remarked at the strength of the balance breaker."

Takeru then stared at a tree and suddenly it was covered in a black purple dome of energy.

In an instantly the entire tree sunked to the ground.

{Couldn't you have done that instead of dragging a meteorite ?}

"Now wheres the fun in that." Takeru said,

As Takeru began testing out the Balance Breaker, he noticed how it was similar to the Devil Trigger seeing it that they both have the same effect of releasing a weapons full power.

Takeru noticed the strong darkness in the gear. It was more powerful than what Xehanort taught him.

Takeru dispersed the Balance Breaker.

{Why you stopped ?}

"I'm gonna test the next one now." said Takeru as he summoned Oathkeeper.

{You sure your ready to do this ?} asked Kisara

"Do it."

[Holy Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Takeru was then enveloped in a white light now wearing the opposite color of the Darkness Dragon Balance Breaker, only this time his arm changed white now covered in white dragon scales, and the glowing energy of the arm changed to a sapphire blue.

"Gah"

{Are you alright}

"Yeah, give me a run down of this Balance Breaker." Takeru said as strain of using Balance Breaker started to affect his body.

{Alright. First the energy you're feeling from the Balance Breaker is a special Light energy wield by anyone.}

"What do you mean by anyone?"

{Basically a light like this can be wield by someone with a pure heart}

"Is it harmful to devils ?"

{Only if the user wants it to be}

"That'll come in handy."

Takeru the focused as his hand began gathering particles of white light, creating a spear.

He then threw the spear at the water causing a small explosion.

"Any other abilites I should now ?"

{Heh she could also manipulate magic.} smirked Shurikan.

"Meaning ?"

{Basiacally I can control other people's magic by redirecting or transferring that power.} explained Kisara.

"Interesting I'll test that out during the game."

{Your time limit for the gear is the same as the Darkness Dragon Balance Breaker.}

"Okay." Takeru said as he began testing out the Balance Breaker.

Twenty minutes later

So far Takeru was able to get used to manipulating Light Energy. Having tested out the various shape of weapons he could do. Also he created light ropes and he enjoyed using them beacuse of his sadisitic side.

{Takeru-kun I think you hit your limit} said Kisara noticing Takeru was getting exhausted.

"Just one more..." Takeru said as he gathered more energy to Oath Keeper .

"GRAHH" Takeru yelled as he launched a powerful beam from his sword.

The beam then slashed through the river causing spilting it in half as the walls of the water rises.

"Huff...Huff... There done" said Takeru dispersing his Balance Breaker, as he lied down.

Later Takeru was heading back to the mansion

"Damn who knew this'll take that much out of me " Takeru panted as he walked.

{I told you to be careful.}

{Heh I can't wait to see ol Crimson Oppai Dragon gets beaten to a pulp when you train that oppai fanatic} chuckled Shurikan

**~Mansion~**

As Takeru headed inside to the mansion

"...Sempai welcome back..." said Koneko-chan coming out of the living room as she gave him a towel.

"Thank you Koneko-chan." said Takeru taking the Towel as he rubbed of the sweat off his body.

Takeru went into the living room and sat on the couch along with Koneko sitting next to him.

"How's your training Sempai ?" asked Koneko

"Its great I fully mastered my Balance Breaker."

"Sempai always works so hard." commented Koneko.

"Well I have to do something if we all end up working with that perverted man. I mean Raiser not Issei."

Koneko giggled.

"So how's Issei's training?"

"Issei sempai is trying but..."

"Hes thinking of perverted things isn't he ?"

Koneko nodded.

"Ufufu it seems I have to make his training into a punishment." Takeru laughed as a hannaya masked slowly was created

"Sempai scary"

"Ara, sorry Koneko I just want to punish that pervert for think bad thoughts of my girlfriend."

"...Are you and Akeno sempai close ?..." asked Koneko

"Well we have been childhood friends for a long time."

"I see."

"So where is everybody ?"

"Buchou, Akeno-sempai, Raynare-Sempai, Kalwarner-san, and Yuuto-sempai are upstairs getting ready for dinner."

"And the new devils ?"

"They're cooking dinner because Buchou told them it was training to pracitice using their magic."

"So Hyoudou is cooking with magic ?"

Koneko nodded.

Takeru shivered.

"Sempai ?"

"I'm okay Koneko-chan I just suddenly had the urge to go kill a pevert right now."

"You and me both Sempai" Koneko nodded in agreement.

They both chuckled.

Takeru wasn't feeling hungry so he headed to the bath.

Meanwhile during Dinner.

"So where's Takeru-sempai ?" asked Issei.

"...Sempai said he needed a rest from his training." answered Koneko.

"Koneko how do you know that?" asked Rias.

"I saw Sempai coming back to the mansion when he was done with his training."

"I see. Now, Issei. From today's training what have you found out?"

Buchou asked me after drinking green tea. I put my chopsticks down and answered her seriously,

"...I am the weakest."

"Yes. That's for sure."

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically have no experience yet. Even so, your Boosted Gear and Asia's healing ability can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run? ...Is it that hard?"

Buchou nodded at my question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. But running away with your back facing an enemy is something very hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically saying please kill me. So running away from an enemy like that is also part of the strategy. So I have to teach you and Asia the timing to run away as well. Of course I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

"Let's take a shower after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful."

With those words Issei was hyped up now.

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun." Kiba said smiling.

"You dumb-ass!"

"Ara. Ise, do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

Everyone looked at me after Buchou's question. Oh shit. I feel awkward... I feel like apologizing for being a perv. But Buchou laughed.

"Then do you want to take a bath together? I don't mind." teased RIas

"How about you, Akeno?"

Then suddenly a Hannaya appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING HERE !?" Issei pointed out.

"**Kiiiiiilllllll**" said the Hannaya as it disappears into a piece of paper with magic circle next to Koneko.

"Ara Koneko-chan where did you get that ?" asked Akeno.

"Sempai gave me a special spell to use incase somone is doing something lewd" Koneko answered putting the piece of paper away.

Issei was now afraid to peek because of Koneko's new Secret Weapon.

"All right then lets go take a bath everyone."

**Later.**

The girls were now inside the bath.

"I wonder where Takeru could've gone ? He wasn't in his room" wondered Akeno.

"He must have been doing more training, you know how stubborn he could be." said Rias.

"So Akeno now that Takeru isn't around can you tell us how he was as a child." asked Raynare.

"Ara I guess I can do that." grinned Akeno

"Well what was he like ?" asked Rias

"Well he was such a happy caring boy.

"For real not even mean or stubborn at all !?" asked Rias in surprised

"Yes, when we first met, we were already attracted to each other" Akeno said in a reminiscent tone.

"So when did you guys kiss?" asked Raynare.

"Ara I think it was on White Day. "

**(Flashback)**

10 years ago.

**Takeru's House**

"Take-chan !" Akeno yelled as she hugged Takeru as he came downstairs

"Aki-chan what are you doing here ?" exclaimed Takeru as his friend hugged him.

"It's White Day remember ?" Akeno said happily.

"Oh yeah thats right." said Takeru.

"So do you have a surprise for me ?" Akeno asked.

"You'll just have to wait." said Takeru poking her fore head before heading to the backyard.

"~Mouu~ C'mon tell me." Akeno whined as she chased after her friend.

They were now in the backyard and Akeno was chasing him.

"Get back here" Akeno yelled as her Fallen Angel wings came out of her back as she flew to catch to Takeru,

"Catch me and I might tell you." smirked Takeru

After about twenty minutes of running,

Akeno was starting to run out of breath.

"C'mon tell me please..." Akeno said as she was about to collapse to the ground from running.

Takeru the caught her.

"I think you should rest."Takeru chuckled as he helped get back into the house."

"Takeru-kun were you teasing with Akeno-chan." Hisako asked.

"Maybe." Takeru grinned.

"My I wonder what are you going to give her for her present" giggled Shuri.

"She'll know soon enough." Takeru chuckled as he carried her to his room.

"Ara, It seems Takeru is becoming a sadist."

"Please don't say that." Hisako said in a displeased tone.

"Why he enjoys teasing others and he is alot like Miya isn't he ?" chucked Shuri

Hisako then imagined Takeru doing a Hannaya mask like her sister does.

"Ara did you imagined Takeru-kun using the Hannaya mask ?" teased Shuri.

"Please no more images !" pleaded Hisako not wanting to imagine Takeru as a sadisitc hannya mask summoning person.

Meanwhile In Takeru's room.

Akeno was laying on his bed and Takeru was starring at her in amusement.

She then began to wake up.

"Hi." Takeru said smirking.

"So do I get my present now?" asked Akeno as she sat up.

"Fine since you've been such a good girl. Close your eyes." Takeru said as Akeno closed her eyes.

Akeno felt a hand on her cheek. Suddenly something was coming close to her lips and before she knew it was touching someone else's lips.

Takeru opened her eyes to see Takeru close to her face. She then realized her lips was touching his lips.

Akeno's heart started beating fast as she started to savour her first kiss as she started to wrapp her arms around his neck.

After about thirty seconds.

Their lips parted away.

"So did you enjoy your present." smiled Takeru

Akeno kissed him.

"I did, it was the best ." Akeno said happily as she hugged him.

**(Flashback End.)**

"And thats how I got my first kiss." Akeno said

Everyone in the bath was all blushing at hearing such an adorable story.

"So he was a little romantic huh?" asked Raynare.

"Yep he would always cheer me up."

"Who knew that boy could be so nice." remarked Kalwarner.

"Sempai's other side."

"Akeno how dare you that you didn't tell me, you already got your first kiss " Rias yelled enraged.

"Ara Buchou it seems I'm above you now." teased Akeno.

Then they heard some bubbles coming out of the large bath.

Did you turned on the bubbles or something ?"asked Raynare

"No this isn't a hot tub."

"Bet it's that pervert dragon boy." said Kalawarner.

Koneko came to check to so see if it's Issei or not, luckily she was wearing a towel.

When she came to where the bubbles came from she saw something silver .

As Koneko took a closer look.

"GAHHH" Takeru yelled out as he rised out of the bath.

The rest of the ladies, were surprised to see Takeru was in the bath the entire time.

"Damn what the hell was I doing ? Shit I knew I shouldn't have slept in the bath." Takeru said to him self unaware that the girls were starring at him.

Luckily Asia left early to see Issei since the other were done. Because if she did her innocence might get corrupted.

The girls were admiring his well-built muscular slim body, there was no extra fat it was as if it was sculpted perfectly. Then they noticed one thing in particular that caught their interest but unfortunalty it was covered by a towel.

They were all blushing seeing Takeru's almost nude body, they also couldn't belive that after being in the water for so long his skin hasn't got any wrinkles at all.

"Damn better get out of here now before someone gets in here." Takeru said to himself in a drowsy tone.

Takeru blinked his eyes alittle to get a clear picture because of the drowsiness.

"Oh somebody else came in already... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE !?" Takeru yelled with a slight blush.

"Ara was Takeru waiting for us to come in and see our nude bodies." Akeno teased in a seductive tone.

Luckily all the girls were wearing towels covering their bodies.

"GAH it's not like that okay !" Takeru retorted.

"My I didn't know you had such a nice body." teased Kalawarner, causing Takeru to blush.

Takeru then realized he was already sorta half nude luckily the towel was still on.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Takeru yelled as he rushed out of the outdoor bath as his towel fell off as he got out of the door causing the girls to blush as they saw a glimpse of his ass before it was blurred out.

Later the girls all laughed at Takeru's reaction, while Koneko was really blushing seeing her sempai like that.

"Damn it this cannot be happening to me " Takeru growled as he changed into his blue t-shirt and red pants.

"Fuck my life is over." Takeru moaned.

**Later.**

Takeru was reading over the Training regimen.

"Allright every things all set, (stomach growl) guess I need to eat." Takeru said as he headed downstairs,

On his way he saw Rias in a night gown wearing glasses.

"I see someones still awake" said Takeru causing Rias to be surprised,

"Takeru you're still awake?"

"Yeah, I just came down to get something to eat."

"Sorry for what happened you know..."

"Its okay it was my fault I was sleeping,"

Rias giggled,

Takeru sat next to Rias on the couch.

"C'mon tell me whats wrong and whats with glasses ?" Takeru asked.

"Oh this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

"How does that prove you were in the human world for so long?"

"I bougth this at a store."

"Riiight."

Takeru then noticed some maps, papers and some plans for a battle formation.

"I see you're getting prepared."

"...To tell you the truth, reading this won't help me at all." Rias said with a sigh.

"Yeah reading that won't help at all."

"If the opponent is another high-class devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But the problem isn't that."

"It's Phenex isn't it"

Rias then took out another book and opened it to the page with a picture of a phoenix

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that represents life. The tears of the phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world."

But there was also another clan that was different from the mystical beast phoenix. They were the devils that had the rank of Duke, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the devils' side.

"The humans gave a different name to the devils' phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast phoenix. They gave them the name "Phenex". But the mystical beast phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words immortality. We need to fight someone like that."

"I get it his regeneration ability will be a problem." said Takeru.

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. This is the record that Raiser has at the Rating Game. 8 wins and 2 losses. This is the official record of Raiser's Rating game results. He fought 10 times and won 8 matches. He lost 2 of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In other words he won most of his games. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"So what?"

Rias was surprised at his reaction.

"So what ? how can we win against someone that is able to regenerate instantly no matter how many times we damage him !?" yelled Rias.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who rose the most is the house of the Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the "King" also participates, the strength of Phenex became more clear. The house of Phenex is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

"So haven't you thought of any strategies to overcome the regeneration ?

"Yes I have. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser loses his will to fight. If we can crush the soul of Phenex, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike."

"Wow don't you have a clever mind. Let me ask one thing do you hate being apart of your clan?" asked Takeru, causing Rias to be surprised by this sort of question.

"I'm proud of it. But it's also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know that I'm a devil from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the devils' society, and I never will. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm in the human world. I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias. That's my small dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

"You know something even if I am a devil, I never viewed you as the someone from the great Gremory Clan. I only viewed you as a regular girl with a bunch of gaki's awing over you and some perverts dream girl. I see before me is a strong woman who isn't bound to anything accept only to her goals, I mean look at you now are you resisting an arranged marriage just because you're a Gremory ? No, because you're doing what you think is right for you. If your having doubts about the Rating Game then why did you even started a peerage ?"

Rias was surprised at how the way Takeru was talking. Here she thought that he only viewed her as a nuisance that pesters him a lot. But here he is helping her get through her nervousness of the upcoming battle. The way he described her now, it was like Takeru already knew her real self already.

"And another thing." Takeru said as he poked her on the forehead.

"Don't regret who you are Rias." Takeru said solemnly.

Rias was blushing already. This was the first time Takeru ever called her by her first name, the way he said sounded nice coming out of his mouth.

"I see that helped out." Takeru said smiling as Rias immediately hugged him.

"There there" Takeru said as he stroked her back.

A couple minutes later Rias letted him go.

"So are you all better ? "

"Yes I'm fine now ." Rias assured him.

"Good." said Takeru headed to the kitchen.

"Takeru wait. What you said was it true ?" asked Rias.

"Rias you can forfeit if you want."

"No I just.."

Takeru walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Then stop doubting alright ?" Takeru said as he walked off and headed inside the kitchen.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE A BUNCH OF VEGETABLE PEELINGS EVERY WHERE !?"Takeru yelled.

Meanwhile Issei was sleeping, he suddenly felt a chill through his spine.

Rias giggled.

Later Takeru was done eating using the ingredients the kitchen currently had, went upstairs,

When he got into his room, he saw Akeno sleeping on his bed in her white night gown.

{Wow Takeru-kun that was really kind of you. For how you cheered up Rias-chan like that} remarked Kisara through their mental link since currentily he stored his Scared Gears in the pocket dimension.

{So you can act like a real sensey, wuss} teaesed Shurikan.

"Shut up" Takeru said as he got into bed with Akeno.

"I heard about what you said to Rias." said Akeno awaked.

"What, you heard?"

"Yes it was really sweet of you ufufu "giggled Akeno.

"Don't get used to it I am not gonna do that again." said Takeru now asleep.

"Ara ara such a tsundere." chuckeld Akeno as she wrappped around him as she went back to sleep also.

**The Next Day**

Takeru was already awake, now wearing a black track suit pants, along with a white shirt shrort sleeved shirt showing off his demonic arm.

As everyone got else got up for another round of training.

Takeru announced that today he'll be trainin the Peerage indivudually for today.

"S sempai is g gona train us huh?" Issei asked.

"Thats what he said yesterday." Kiba answered.

Everyone else were waiting for Takeru to come down, to find out what sort of training he has in store. While Raynare and Kalawarner were doing their own training.

Takeru then came down.

"Alright everyone starting today I'll be training each and every one of you." Takeru said.

"Ah no Takeru-sempai does this include Asia also ?" Issei asked, worrying that Asia won't handle the training in store.

"Don't worry Asia won't be training with me, because all the training is about combat and since Asia is not a non-combatant. For now she'll just practice her magic and using her Scared Gear."

Issei sighed in relief.

"So Takeru hows the training going to be like ?"asked Rias.

"You just have to find out for yourselves any other questions ?" said the now Takeru sensei.

"I do, so who's going to train with you first ?" Akeno asked smiling.

"The order will be First Kiba, Second: Koneko Third: Akeno Fourth: Rias and Last will be Issei." Takeru said

"Why am I last ?"asked Issei.

"Because I'll be training you a lot more on using your Scared Gear, plus it gives me more time to train you. Now thats done, Kiba lets go."

Kiba nodded as he followed Takeru.

**Outside.**

"So sempai, what are we going to train on first ?"asked Kiba.

"First let me see your Scared Gear." Takeru said.

Kiba then summoned his Sword Birth Scared Gear.

"So that's you Scared Gear." Mused Takeru seeing that he obatained the Sword Birth Scared Gear which is able to forge many demonic swords.

"Kiba for your Scared Gear have you developed any swords to counter the Phenex's wind and fire?"

"Yes I did sempai." Answered Kiba.

"Good. Now lets test those swords out shall we." Takeru said as he summoned two scimitars. The first scimitars had a red blade and the other a blue blade.

"Sempai are those swords…." Kiba asked knowing what those swords he were wielding.

"Yes these are the Devil Arms Rudra and Agni. Now lets fight shall we?" Takeru said as he charged at Kiba.

Kiba changed his sword to the Holy Eraser.

As their blades clashed.

Takeru knew that Kiba wanted to test himself against the power of the Devil Arms, so now its time to show him.

"Prepare yourself Kiba." Takeru said

His scimitars then ignited, the red blade was covered in fire and the blue blade was covered in wind.

"This is the power of the Devil Arms."

Takeru then shattered Kiba's dark sword, Kiba then backed away using his Knight's abilty of speed.

"Kiba better counter this !" Takeru yelled as he launched a wave of fire at Kiba.

Kiba immediately used his Sword birth creating a new sword. A pile of ice appeared on the top of the guard of his sword. As the ice began to finish taking shape, it shattered revealing a new blade made of ice.

As the incoming attack was coming at Kiba, he immediately slashed at the attack causing the fire to disperse and his ice blade to melt as it reforged itself.

"Impressive."

"I call this sword: Flame Delete." Kiba smiled.

"That's a good name, hope you have another sword that can counter this."

Takeru then slashed with Rudra, creating a crescent-shaped wind attack at Kiba.

Kiba immediately changed his Flame Delete into a new sword. The new sword had a new blade with a unique shape on top of the blade that had a hole.

As the attack was coming at Kiba , a black spear of energy appeared inside the blade as it sucked up the wind.

"Impressive."

"This sword is also called: Replenish Calm."

"Good lets see how you counter with both elements combined." Takeru said as he connected the Rudra and Agni by the end of the hilts, now making it looked like a dual edged sword.

Takeru then started spinning the sword around as both the elements combined.

"Better be prepared Kiba."

Takeru then unleashed a tornado of fire and wind at Kiba.

Kiba knowing that his current swords couldn't absorb that kind of attack. he then decided to try something new. He then created another sword: Flame Delete in his other hand. For the first time he was now dual wielding two different demonic swords for the first time. Since usually he just created one type of demonic sword for dual wielding. He then used both swords to block the two element tornado. At first Kiba was having trouble blocking the attack, but eventuall he managed to disperse the attack. Kiba was now covered in small burns.

"Impressive, was that your first time dual wielding two different demonic swords at the same time."

"Yes, it seemed I was lucky ." grinned Kiba.

Takeru was impressed with Kiba's skill and how it improved now.

"Allright now that were done with that training it's time for the next training." Takeru said.

Kiba was now sitting on the ground resting as Takeru began to talk.

"Allright what I'm going to teach you is a special sword spell. "

"What kind of sword spell ?" Kiba asked.

"Okay, since you are a knight you have great speed. But there is one think that every knight lacks it's defense. So what I'll be teaching you is a special sword spell that will help with that lacking."

Takeru then created multiple small magic circles around his body. In a flash he was now surrounded by eight swords made of blue energy.

Kiba was surprised at seeing such a technique like this was possible.

"These are called Summoned Swords, a technique you are able to manipulate these sword by your mind. For example you can make this into a defense shield as I am now demonstrating."

"Is this technique easy to use?"asked Kiba, who is now having the urge to try out the new technique he is about to learn.

"The technique is easy to use, but you should be warned. When you try to create the swords they won't come out the same number of swords as I have. If you use it might start you off with one sword protecting you, but with more training you can increased the number.

"I see."

"Now heres something else you can do with Summoned Swords." Said Takeru as the ring of swords surrounds him disappeared.

Takeru then had a multiple magic circles behind him. Then the magic circles shot out the summoned swords at high speed flying at a tree stabbing it in the process.

"They can also be good for long distance attacks."

"Amazing." Said Kiba marveling at the technique.

"So basically this technique relies on the users mind just like when your trying to create a new demonic sword. So wanna try learning this technique ?

"Yes !" Kiba said excitedly.

So during the rest of the training Kiba was able to use summoned swords. When he created his defense of summoned swords, he managed to summon four Summoned Swords. He even thought of using Sword Birth to create the summoned swords as well.

Takeru then told Kiba for the rest of the week , he should start focusing on training using his Summoned Swords.

Takeru then came to look for Koneko.

As he was walking around in the forest he finally saw Koneko.

"Ah there you are Koneko-chan." Takeru said as she walked up to her.

"Sempai are you done with Yuuto's sempai's training?" asked Koneko.

"Yep and It's your turn. How about we do some sparring first?"

Koneko nodded as she took a fighting stance.

Takeru then charged at her and attacked.

Koneko crossed her arms preparing to block Takeru's punch.

When the punch hit her, the force of the attack caused her to move back a litte.

"Koneko was impressed with Takeru's strength, It was as strong as a rook's strength.

"Impreesive now, then prepare yourself im not holding back now.

Koneko nodded.

Takeru backed away and charged at Koneko, who was also charging at him.

They both exchanged many attacks at each other all were connected.

"Wow she's a strong one and she still has that poker face" Takeru remarked.

"Sempai, don't get distracted." Koneko said as she found a small opening kicking him straight across the field.

"Gah"

Takeru then motion his body with his hand grabbing on the ground to regain traction.

"Wow she's good, wait a minute am I sensing ki?" said Takeru sensing a faint energy from Koneko.

"Sempai are you alright?" asked Koneko as she walked to him.

"Yep im alright. "Takeru said as he stood up.

"If she is emitting ki then she must be a youkai seeing how natural it is for her to use that. In that case I'll do the same as well."

"Alright Koneko lets continue." Takeru said as he took his stance.

Koneko nodded as she got into her stance as well.

Once again they began trading blows at one another.

As Koneko was launching her attacks she started to feel slow for some reason.

She then sensed a weird energy coming from Takeru. It wasn't demonic energy it was something else as if it was something natural.

"Get your head back in the fight Koneko-chan." Takeru said seeing the small opening, as he swiped kicked her at her legs. Causing her to lose balance.

"Take this." Takeru said as she thrusted with his palm with some invisible force knocking her to the ground.

"Heh sorry about that are you alright?" Takeru asked hoping the amount of ki he added to the attack didn't hurt her badly.

Koneko was surprised that her sempai was able to use ki and the way he used was almost similar to Senjutsu.

"I'm alright Sempai" Koneko said as she got up.

"Do you mind telling me why you didn't try to use senjutsu ?"

Koneko was surprised at that her sempai knew she was capable of using Senjutsu.

Takeru saw how uncomfortable Koneko looked when he mention Senjutsu.

"Alright I won't ask anymore. But let me tell you one thing." Takeru said as he kneeled down and put his hand near a flower bud.

"All though using Senjutsu might cause you become corrupted when taking in the malice around you, just remember when you are with your friends there won't be any malice." Takeru said as he used senjutsu to cause the flower bud to bloom.

Koneko seeing this started to think that Takeru is a skilled Senjutsu user.

"I won't try to pressure you into learning Senjutsu, but remember if you ever need help with anything, I'll be there for you alright ?" Takeru said as he putted the bloomed flower on to Koneko's hair.

Koneko was surprised how Takeru was really understanding of her reason not to use Senjustsu. Ever since her sister mastered Senjutsu, she became power-hungry and killed her own master. Which later made her into a criminal. Ever since that event, Koneko never wanted to use Senjutsu, afraid that she'll become just like her sister.

"Thank you sempai." said Koneko hiding her blush.

"Okay, then for now lets continue sparring then."

For the rest of Koneko's traing was just sparring, only this time Koneko was able to go all out against Takeru since his strength was greater than hers. Allowing Takeru to further measure her strength.

Takeru then told Koneko, for now on she'll be practicing using her devil energy as a substitute in using ki since it relies in SenJutsu.

Takeru was then finished with Koneko's training.

He then headed back to the mansion and found Akeno waiting for him their.

"Akeno why did you have to spy on me?" Takeru asked knowing that the entire time when he was training Koneko, Akeno was spying.

"Ara I just wanted to see how Sensei trains his student." Akeno said innocently with a smile.

"Well now you are about to find out how Im going to train you now, come on."

"Hai, Sensei." Akeno chirped following Takeru.

They later arrived at some other field.

"Alright lets get started. "Taker said

"Sensei I have a question ?" Akeno teased as she raised her hand.

"What is it ?" Takeru said irritated.

"What do you think of me being in these bloomers ?" Akeno asked seductively.

Takeru immediately blushed when he started observing Akeno wearing the shool's female gym uniform.

"L lets not talk about that. "Takeru asked nervously while hiding his blush.

"Ara so Sensei likes it when I wear bloomers ?" Akeno asked teasingly.

"Can we not talk about such a lewd thing." Takeru said as he started to create a Hannaya Mask.

"Waa ! Sensei is so scary."

"Now can we start the training then ?"

"Hai " said Akeno cheerfully.

"Alright then now why don't you show how you got that title what was it Lightning Priestess?" Takeru smirked.

Akeno then began to glow as she changed into her Priestess of Thunder mode which consisted of a mike outfit.

"Wow, you're beautiful." Takeru said in awe seeing her in that mike outfit.

"Ara does Sensei has a Miko fetish?"

"N no"

"Ara it isn't nice to hide your desires sensei."

"Shut up alright lets see how strong of a Queen you are then." Takeru said as blue sparks began coming out of his body.

"Ara ara, sparring against Sensei ufufuf, it seems I'm going to have alot of fun now." Akeno said joyfully as she licked her lips.

"Oh Im gonna give you some fun alright." said Takeru as he immediately released a bolt of lighting at Akeno.

Akeno immediatley countered it with her lightning causing both lightnings to disperse.

"Ara ara it seems that form seems to give you more power. Now the training begins."

Takeru and Akeno were now in their Sadistic mode, they were casting their lightning attacks at one another hoping when their attacks hit one another. Hoping to hear the other moan in pain or in joy.

Takeru then created a lighning whip. he used the whipped to deflect Akeno's incoming attack. after that he extending the whip as it wraps around Akeno.

"Aaaaah, Take-chan is so aaaah dominating " Akeno moaned in pleasure

"Kfufufuf now Sensei will start punishing you now." Takeru smirked as he brought the tangled Akeno close to him.

"Ara Senei what are you going to do aaah" Akeno moaned as the lightning whip began to zap her.

Takeru leaned in close and kissed her on the lips as he added lightning through his lips.

As Akeno felt Takeru's electrified kiss, she was feeling ecstasy, she was happy that Takeru was doing something sadisitic to her.

"Alright that will be enough pleasure for one day."Takeru said as his lips parted from hers as he made the lightning whip disappeared.

"~Mou~ I wanted to enjoy more of Sensei pleasuring me." Akeno pouted.

"No more, now on to the next part of our training." said Takeru back into serious sensei mode.

Takeru was impressed with Akeno's strength, she was already skilled in using her lightning, her speed as a Knight was impressive, she had a good reserve of demonic energy thanks the Bishop, and her defense as a Rook was good as well. There is one thing that will make her a more powerful opponent, if she used Holy Lightning.

If Akeno were to use Holy Lightning during the Game she will completely dominate Rasier's peerage, since the Holy Lightning has holy properties. Takeru would have tried to make Akeno use that technique as part of the training. But since Akeno still can't forgive her father and the Holy Lightnig since she inherited from him. So Takeru decided not talk about it.

"Okay now Im going to teach you how to use collaboration magic."

"So is this specifally for everyone."

"No just you and me."

"May I know the reason ?" asked Akeno teasingly.

"Basically this type of Collaboration magic relies on to user that have similar magic and as you already know both of us are already skilled in lightning magic so that makes us compatible." Takeru explained .

"So when we mixed our lightning together against Viser, was that collaboration magic ?" Akeno asked.

"Yes but it wasn't perfect, it only changed the color not the power."

Takeru then summoned a pair metallic wristbands.

"What are those for ?"

"Put this on and find out." Takeru said as he put the one wrist band on his demonic arm.

Akeno putted the wrist band on her left arm.

Then suddenly Takeru's wrist band created a chain as it attached to Akeno's wrist band.

"What was that for ?"

"This is for our training. Alright the reason for these wrist bands is to make sure that our magic energy is in sync when we use our collaboration magic." Takeru explained.

Then suddenly the chained began to glow green.

"Ara it's green now."

"Okay it looks like our magic energy is almost synced." Takeru said observing the almost steady glow,

"Have you done this with anyone else before ?"

"No, your my first." Takeru said.

"Ara, I guess I'm the lucky one then." Akeno said cheerfully,

The chained then began to rapdly glow increasingly.

"Dam it."

"What happened ?" Akeno asked.

"Because of your teasing I accidentally increased my energy. "said Takeru retorted

"Ara, sorry sensei." Akeno said cheerfully knowing when she saw Takeru blushed at her comment he accidentally increased his energy.

"Alright Im gonna do this again, just keep the energy your emitting through the chain the same okay." Takeru said as he tried to decreased his vast amount of demonic energy the same as Akeno's.

"And no more teasing."

Akeno giggled.

The chain now glowed to a steady green.

"Finally." Takeru said in relief.

"So what do we do now Sensei ?" Akeno asked teasingly.

" Now we try casting our lighting."

As the both brought the linked arms forward a magic circle appeared, it was the same magic cirlcle that was used when He and Akeno used when they enjoyed torturing that Stray. The magic circled then glowed as it released a huge green lighting at the forest instantly destroying half of it.

"Ara ara now that was new." Akeno remarked.

"Okay will practice casting lightning while still linked then after that will try it without the cuffs."Takeru explained.

Then they started casting the their new green lightgning which later they got better at using it , they even managed to change the shape of the lighting into a powerful beam.

"Okay time to take these off now." Takeru said as he took off the wrist band and Akeno undid hers as well.

"So how are going to make sure that our energy is in synced ?" asked Akeno.

Takeru smirked as he summoned a plain white mannequin.

"Whats that for?"

"This will be our target."

Akeno had a confused look.

"You see this mannequin can take any hit of magic, also since were sadists I thought that if we enjoyed torturing this thing." Takeru explained with a smirk.

"So if we were to go sadistic on this thing our magic will be equal ?"

"Yes and also..." Takeru said as he shot a ball of lightning at the mannequin.

As the attack hit the mannequin it screamed.

"Well be able to enjoy the screams while we test it out."Takeru said with his sadistic smirk

"Ufufufufu, then lets get started then." Akeno said as she licked her lips.

The two now in S mode, brought their hands out and immediately the merged magic circled appeared.

"Ufufufu looks like it worked." Akeno remarked.

"Good now lets begin the torture."

Later as everyone was in the mansion they heard screaming.

"WHAT WAS THAT !?" screamed a startled Issei.

"Must be Takeru-sempai's training with Akeno-san." commented Kiba

"Its sounds like they're torturing someone."

"I'll go check to see whats happening." Rias said, since it was almost her turn to train with Takeru.

As Rias walked to where the screaming came from.

"Ara ara I wonder how much it'll take."

"Just keep going I want to hear more of its screams."

Rias then got close to where the screaming came from, She then saw it was Akeno and Takeru were blasting green lightning at a person. The two lighing users had a sadisitic grin on their faces enjoying their fun.

"Ara Buchou is here already." they both said seeing Rias as they stopped with their torture on the mannequin.

"What were you two doing ?" Rias asked as she walks up to them.

"Oh me and Akeno were just trying out our new collaboration magic and I say it was a success." Takeru said.

"What was with that screaming mannequin ?" Rias asked.

"Ara we were just testing our spells on it." Akeno said innocently.

"So I guess our training is done now." said Takeru

"Okay, Thank you Sensei." Akeno said as she gave Takeru a kiss on the cheek.

Rias blushed.

"Alright Buchou, it's your turn now, Akeno can you leave us alone now?"

"Ara don't do anything naughty with Buchou." Akeno teased as she walked away.

"So what are you going to teach me Sensei." Rias asked in a teasing tone.

"First could you show me your Power Of Destruction ?"

Rias was confused at first, she then conjured the Power Of Destruction, as created an orb of crimson black energy in her hand.

Takeru's eyes then changed red with the black symbols, the exact eyes he showed Baraqiel.

"What happened to you eyes !" Rias asked in surprise.

"I'll explain it later, keep the that power like that." Takeru said as he focused starring at Rias's Power Of Destruction.

Rias then saw the black symbols in his eyes began to spin.

As his eyes were done spinning.

"Alright now throw that power at me. " Takeru said.

"Are you sure ?"asked Rias.

"Yes do it."

Rias was unsure at first but she then threw the power at him.

As the attack was about to hit him, a crimson-black energy appeared in front of him consuming the Ria's attack.

Rias was shocked to see that what Takeru used was the Power Of Destruction.

"Since when can you used the Power Of Destruction !" Rias yelled pointing her finger at him.

"Just now." Takeru said.

"Those eyes what did you just do ?" asked Rias concerned about what his just did when they spun around.

"Oh these, yeah I simply used these eyes to copy your Power Of Destruction. Takeru explained.

Rias was surprised that Takeru was able to use the Power Of Destruction, since only member of the Bael clan can use it and she and her brother inherited their power from their mother who was apart of the Bael clan. And Takeru just copied that power and he used it as if he had already used it before.

"Mind if I test this out for a moment." Takeru said as he brought out his hand as it was ignited with Power Of Destruction.

"Now if I just do this.." Takeru said as the Power Of Destruction began to cover his entire arm.

Rias was surprised that Takeru was able to manipulate the Power Of Destruction so easily, he might be as skilled as her brother.

Takeru's arm was completely covered in the Power Of Destruction as it began to harden. It now looked like he was covered in armor.

"And now..." Takeru said as he used his now crimson-black arm, as he punched the air releasing a huge beam of energy eliminating the whole forest.

Rias was amazed at the destrction it created the forest was now a barren wasteland.

"Alright now that I'm done with my fun, time to train you." Takeru said as he disperse the energy off his arm.

"How did you do that? " Rias asked.

"Simple by condensing the power onto one point of the body..."

"I mean how can you use the Power Of Destruction like it was nothing " Rias asked cutting him off.

"Oh once I copy another's power it becomes permanently apart of me now. Now for your training I'll be teaching you how to use this power more better."

"What can you teach me in using Power Of Destruction ?" Rias asked curiously.

"One the way your power is now it won't be a match against Riaser's flame."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your Power Of Destruction does not have enough force, it won't block the flame if you don't try to harden it.

"So your gonna teach me how to harden my Power Of Destruction?"

"Don't be a smart mouth Buchou."

Rias giggled.

"Yes I'll be teaching you how to harden that power and also teach you how to manipulate it more better. Besides even Millicas-kun you use it better than you."

"Wait you know Millicas as well?"

"Thats off the topic Buchou, not the training begins."

Takeru then began teaching Rias how to harden her Power Of Destruction.

"Alright, you see if you just used your mind to imagine it to harden it."

As Rias tried to do it as a swirl of crimson-black energy appeared as it began to shape into a small shield, as she tried to harden it was beginning to become difficult.

"Hey take it easy don't need to stress over it we still have a lot of time to train." Takeru said, seeing Rias was looking tense.

"It's alright I can do this." Rias said as she was struggling to harden the Power Of Destruction.

"Geez your stubborn, here this'll help." Takeru said as he used his normal and placed it on her back.

Rias then felt a pulse of energy flowing through her body as Takeru placed his hand on her back. She then felt her body was begging to feel lighter now, as if all the stres was gone.

Then her Power Of Destruction began to look solid now, Taker took his hand off Rias and used his demonic arm to touch the Power Of Destruction to see if it was hardened.

"Heh, good job you just finished the first part of the training."

"What did you just do to me ?" Rias asked.

"I just used Senjustsu calm you, man you sure were stressed."

"Wait you can also use Senjutsu as well ?"

"Yep. Now lets move on to the last part of the training."

The last part of the training was about Takeru teaching Rias how to manipulate the shape of her Power Of Destruction.

"Alright I want you to try to create as many small Power Of Destruction orbs as you can." Takeru said.

Rias then tried to create as many orbs as she can, so far she can only created five of them.

"Wait a minute isn't this my brother's Ruin the Extinct. "Rias asked in surprised as she just realized she used one of her brothers technique.

"Yep now lets test how strong they are at blocking." Takeru said as he backed away from Rias at a good distance.

"Okay Rias try to maintain those orbs, Im about to launch an attack at you now."

Rias nodded as she began to move the spheres into a defensive formation in front of her.

"Take this !" Takeru yelled as he sucked in his break and blew out a large fire-ball.

Just as the fireball was about hit, Ria's Power Of Destruction spheres eliminated his attack.

"Heh now that was impressive." Takeru remarked at the progress Rias made so far.

Rias was surprised herself, to think she was able to do this just like her brother.

"That was good, now let's try some other techniques."

Takeru then taught Rias on changing the Power of destruction into a weapon, so far she was able to create a spear out of it, when she threw it casued the top part of the mountain to be wiped off. Next she even learned to coat parts of her body with the Power of Destruction.

So far Rias's traning was almost done.

"Heh now your almost as skilled as your brother." remarked Takeru.

"You've fought with my Brother before?" Rias asked with her eyes widen in surprise.

"A couple of times. Your brother can sure be serious if he wanted to. " Takeru said remembering his first fight with Sirzechs.

"Is my brother that strong ?" Rias asked. knowing that since he is a Maou naturally he would be stronger than Takeru.

"Yep and I was able to beat him once."

"You beat my brother? " Rias asked in shocked.

"Not exactly, I only managed to worn him out ."

Rias was surprised that Takeru was able to worn out her brother. Sure Takeru has high demonic power but she would never thought he was able to go head to head against her brother.

"Well enough talk, time for me to train with Hyoudou now." Takeru said as he got up.

Rias then hugged him.

"Oh, and what is this for ?"

"Think of this as a thank you, for what you're doing for all of us." Rias said.

"I see."

After Takeru managed to get off of Rias's unusually tight hug.

He went back to the mansion to fetch Issei.

Later they were now training behind the mansion.

"Alright Issei summon your Boosted Gear."

Issei then summoned his Boosted Gear.

"Alright did you receive any training for your Boosted Gear from Buchou ?"

"Yes so far I've learned how to use the Dragon Shot." Issei said.

"Show it to me."

"Okay. " Issei then raised his gauntlet.

[BOOST!]

As the gear boosted Issei's power twenty times.

"Hm so he can boost his power twenty times that's impressive.

"Alright Sempai move out of the way." Issei said as he pointed his gauntlet forward as a ball of energy began forming in the palm of the gauntlet.

Takeru moved to the side.

"Boosted Gear! Explode!"

[Explosion!]

At that the sound of the Gear, It released a huge amount of red energy straight across blowing up the entire mountain.

"Wow." Takeru remarked.

{Pfft mines bigger.}

{Seems Issei-kun is starting to get using Ddraig-san's power.}

Issei started to get exhausted having using alot of the Boosted Geas power

[Reset !]

"Okay lets take a little break now." Takeru said seeing Issei was now exhausted.

They both sat on the ground taking a break.

"So Sempai, do you think I'll get strong enough to help Buchou in the Rating Game ?"

"Don't worry, with the training you'll be stronger in no time." assured Takeru.

"Ahno so how strong do you think you are to Raiser ?"

Takeru chuckled.

"To tell you the truth, I would instantly beat him. But I won't be doing that."

"Huh why ?" Issei asked

"To tell you the truth I hate being in Rating Games, because all the opponents bore me."

"I see."

"Besides If I wanted to I could easily defeat all his peerage if I wanted to even with my limited power."

"Eh you're power is limited Sempai ?"

"Yep."

"Why is your power limited ?"

"Well with out the limiter my power will be strong as a Maou."

Issei's eyes widen in surprised.

"Right now my power is comparable to a common ultimate-class."

Issei was amazed that Takeru is practically stronger then everyone in the Peerage.

"But my power will be limited again when we start the Rating Game." Takeru said.

"Why is that ?"

"Well if I were to enter the Rating Game, I'll be the only one with the higher demonic energy. Which will seem unfair."

"Oh."

"Don't worry I can still hold my own. Now then lets get back to training then."

Takeru then told Issei to keep on boosting his Scared Gear.

"Come on Hyoudou keep going." Takeru urged.

[BOOST!]

"Again."

[BOOST!]

"C'mon Hyoudou, imagine that one of us were in serious trouble during the game, and you feel useless right now."

"C'mon Boosted Gear give me more power to help my friends !" Issei pleaded to the Gear.

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

Just now the Boosted Gear began to take a new form. Another jewel was added to the Gear and the sized increased covering more of his arm.

"Now thats what I wanted to see."

{Guess the old man was holding back on him}

"Is this my new power ?" Issei thought as he stared at the newly transformed Boosted Gear.

Then suddenly the jewel started to transmit new information to Issei's mind explaing him of the new ability.

"... I see so this is what it does"

"So got a new ability for your Scared Gear now huh "

"Yeah." Issei said as he pointed his gear as it releases energy a Takeru.

[Transfer.]

The energy from the gear entered Takeru's body.

"Heh so this it what it does." Takeru remarked as he felt the newly transferred energy from the Boosted Gear flowing through him.

{Tch to have help from that guy.} Shurkian sighed.

{Wow never thought Ddraig-san's also has the ability to share power.} remarked Kisara.

"Hyoudou, with this new power you're starting to get stronger now."

Issei smiled, happy that he gained a new power to be more helpful.

"Now its time for you to talk to your Dragon."

"Eh talk to my Dragon?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Yep if you want more power from your Gear gotta talk to the dragon."

{Yeah isn't that right Old Crimson Emperor } smirked Shurikan.

{Shut up you little brat.} said a new voice from the Boosted Gear.

"What the ?" Issei said in surprised.

{Hah bet you were sleeping huh old man.} teased Shurikan.

{Shut up you brat.}

{Hello .}

"EEEHH" Issei screamed in surprised.

{Oh forgot to introduce. I'm the Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig. Hyoudou Issei. I'm the one inside your Scared Gear.}

"Welsh-Dragon...Ddraig."

"Alright now that the introductions are done. Ddraig why don't you tell Issei about how to use the Balance Breaker." Takeru asked.

{Heh you know kid you remind of a certain Dark Knight.} Ddraig remarked to Takeru.

"Please don't mention him." Takeru said with a glare.

{Fine.}

"Now about the power what does Issei have to give up?"

"I have to give something in return for using the Boosted Gear ?" Issei asked with a hint of worry.

{Afraid so, you can use my power if you want to. But you have to give something in return.} explained Ddraig.

{Hah typical old Dragon. Unlike you Me and my sister here already let our User have our power and it didn't cost him anything} smirked Shurikan.

{You want to start something brat !} yelled Ddraig.

{Bring it on Crimson Oppai Dragon }

"Enough." Takeru said releasing some of his demonic energy to silence them.

{Tch looks like you two, found yourself a strong host.} remarked Ddraig now calm.

{Yep and thats why were above you.} smirekd Shurikan.}

"Okay time for you to be gone now." Takeru said dispersing his black ring into his pocket dimension.

{Finally I thought nothing will shut him up.} Ddraig said in relief.

"Now then what does Hyodou have to give up in order to use more of your power ?"

{Basically he has to give up the humanity of his arm. Meaning his arm has to become a dragons.}

"Wow that is some cost." remarked Takeru.

Issei was uneasy.

"Don't worry Hyoudou, you don't have to do it now if you want, we still have more time to train."assured Takeru.

Issei became at eased.

"So for now lets stop for today." Takeru said.

**Later at night**

Takeru was in his room, sitting on his bed,

"Sigh, damn I did a lot today." Takeru remarked on how much he taught to the peerage."

{You were a great teacher.} remarked Kisara.

"Never thought I would even teach anybody."

Then Takeru felt something hugging him from behind.

"Raynare what are you doing ?"

"You were so busy training Ria's peerage, I barely even got to see you accept in the bath last night."

Takeru immediately blushed remembering that incident from last night,

"By the way you really do have one sexy body."

Takeru blushed completely red.

"Awww you're so kawaii when you blush." Raynare said hugging him tightly like a teddy bear.

Takeru immediately got out of Raynares grip.

"Aww I wasn't done. "pouted Raynare.

"So have you got any stronger lately." Takeru asked.

"Yep, I've gotten better at using light spears." Raynare said happily.

Takeru kissed Raynare on the forehead.

"Ara what a good girl you are." Takeru said as he pet her on the head.

Raynare blushed.

"Ara ara, my aren't you getting along with Rayanre well." said Akeno now inside his room.

"Akeno !?" Takeru said in surprised.

"Ufufu you look cute when you're startled." Akeno commented seeing how Takeru looked is if he felt like he was cheating on her.

"Don't worry Takeru I'm not jealous since you always kissed me the most." Akeno smiled.

Raynare immediately had a jealous look on her face.

"Uh oh." Takeru thought as he felt the sudden changed in the atmosphere.

Raynare immediately brought Takeru close to her and pressed her lips against his.

Akeno looked surprised seeing this development.

Takeru was shocked that he was kissing someone other than Akeno. But he had to admit Raynare's lips felt good.

As they broke off their kiss.

"Wow." Takeru thought in surprise

"Ara, was that your first kiss Raynare ?" Akeno asked in a teasing voice.

Raynare was blushing at what she just did.

"So Raynare how was it ?" Takeru asked.

"I i it was great ..." Raynare said as she fainted having felt the greatest sensation of her life.

"Ara, I guess she couldn't handle your lips." joked Akeno.

**The Next Day**

So for the past eight days Takeru was just observing everyones training, so far Kiba was used to using his new summoned swords, Koneko was doing well in controlling her devil energy in her attacks, Takeru and Akeno managed to improve with their collaboration magic with their new lightning attack which they named it: Emerald Thunder. Rias was starting to get better at using her Power of destruction, and Issei was getting better at using his Boosted Gear.

So after all that tomorrow was the day of the Rating Game.

* * *

**Weill hope you guys are okay with this long chapter and enjoyed it :) Don't forget to review. I just wanted to get with the training over with. Now for the next ****chapter starts the Rating Game. Plus at the end of the Rating Game, I'm gonna add a game crasher. **

**Harem: Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Heres the 16th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**OCR Clubhouse**

Everyone was at the Clubhouse and the Rating Game hasn't started yet.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phenex household.]

{In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the "Kuou Academy".}

"Perfect with this we have the homefield advantage" Takeru commented.

{The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.}

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears." Rias ordered as Akeno gave everyone an earphone type transceiver.

"In the battlefield we will be using this to communicate with each other."

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. Then, Game start."

"First we have to take down Raiser's "Pawn". It will be troublesome if they all promote into "Queen"."

Buchou said it while sitting on the sofa.

"Buchou, you seem pretty calm..."

"Issei, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

"The "Rating Game" has meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the battlefield is the school. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spread a map after Buucho urged him to.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. Its likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass here."

"In other words Raiser will already know that and will have already placed some of his pieces guarding it." Takeru pointed.

Rias nodded.

"He'll have his "Knight" or "Rook" positioned in one of the club rooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have 1 "Knight" and 3 "Pawns', a total of 4 servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the sports ground."

"The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy." Kiba said.

Buchou nodded at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym... In terms of location, the opponent may have his "Rook" positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the "Rook" with destructive power over "Knight" with mobility."

"...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and give it to everyone."

"Buchou may I go help set the traps as well ?" Takeru asked.

"Eh why?" asked Rias

"Lets just say I got some specail traps for Raiser." Takeru said with a smirk.

"Ara is something gorey cookingup in your mind ?" Akeno asked teasingly.

"Nope just some special restraints specially for Riaser."

Buchou nodded as the three went off.

"After Yuuto, Koneko, and Takeru return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Meanwhile at the battlefield, Takeru was at the top of the school rooftop belonging to Riaser's territory, planting the traps.

{Oh and what trap are you planning kid ?}

"If Raiser is it intent on fighting then this trap will cripple him surely." Takeru said as he finished placing the magic circle.

{And that trap would be ?}

"A special spell that will take away the oxygen and from the air, that way he won't be able to use the wind and his fire,"

{Nice.}

{Takeru-kun isn't this Rasier's terrirtory ?}

"Don't worry I completly nullified my pressence so I'm safe and also I have to plant the trap here since Buchou will do something reckless."

{Which is ?}

"She'll go to his doorsteps and fight him head on."

{Rias-chan is really trying to prove herself huh?}

"Which is why she wants to prove to her family that she can handle anything herself."

"My you're doing something reckless Takeru-kun, planting a trap on the enemy territory."

"Grayfia-san."

"How are you going to enter the game if you have a King piece ?" asked Grayfia.

Takeru opened the palm of his demonic arm and the evil piece floated out.

The evil piece then glowed and began to take shape.

To Grayfia's amazement it turned into a Pawn piece.

"Starting from today I am Rias-sama's Pawn now." Takeru declared.

"How did you do this ?" asked Grayfia.

"Not sure really It seemed that my demonic energy affected the evil piece Rias gave me there fore turing it to a King piece. But what was intersting was that piece giving out various energies. So when I imagined a pawn piece the piece reacted and changed to the piece I wanted." Takeru explained.

"I see."

"Now then I must head back to Buchou."

"Wait a minute." Grayfia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I need to have more limiters don't I?"

Grayfia nodded.

Takeru then unbuttoned his uniform along with his dress shirt underneath revealing his chest.

"Grayfia then pointed her hand at his chest.

Then a magic circle appeared on chest

"It seemed you really didn't break any of the seals." Grayfia remarked seeing that the multiple seals were still intact.

"Of course."

Then suddenly more symbols were added to the magic circle seal on Takeru's chest.

"Gahh." Takeru said as he flet the pressure from the added seals.

"This will limit your power to that of a middle-class." Grayfia explained as she helped Takeru buttoned up his uniform.

"Great I feel weak as it is already."

Grayfia smiled.

"Well then now thats all done I should be heading off then, see you after the game Grayfia-san" Takeru said as he teleported back to HQ.

Takeru arrived back at the replica club house and Rias was alone.

"Well I'm done with my trap placement."

"Great could you mark it on the map Kiba and Koneko gave me." Rias said pointing at the map marked with the traps Kiba and Koneko placed.

Takeru then marked where he placed the trap which made Rias surprised, seeing that it was on Rasier's headquarters.

"How did you place a trap there ?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Don't worry I hid my pressence for them."

"But why there?" Rias asked.

Takeru walked up to her and poke her on her forehead.

"Because I know you'll do something stupid as in going to the enemy leaders base as a surprise attack."

Rias was surprised that Takeru knew what she was going to do during the Rating Game.

"Here." Takeru said placing his hand on top of her her palm.

A magic circle appeared in Rias's palm.

"Thats a magic circle to activate the trap I set up."

"What does the trap do?"

"Baiscally it will take away the oxygen from Raiser making him unable to use his power for only fifteen minutes." Takeru explained.

"You always seem to put alot of effort into this." Rias remarked seeing how Takeru was working hard.

"I just don't want you to lose to some cocky yakitori is all."

Rias grinned.

"Are you nervous ?" Rias asked.

"Nope."

**Later**

"Alright Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou sent us off at the entrance. Koneko nodded at Buchou.

"Yes, I will."

Our target was the gym. We needed to win the battle that was waiting for us there. The only pieces moving was me and Koneko-chan. We were not allowed to fail. Yeah we couldn't lose. I couldn't retire without even using "promotion"!

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba put his sword into its sheath and got ready to go.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Affirmative."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You cannot be taken down, definitely. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y...yes!"

Asia replied energetically even though she was nervous. "Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Now my"Buchou lets talk later and btw I'll be with Akeno.

"Ara, Im teamed up with Takeru." Akeno said happily.

"Are you going to be okay not being able to fly without your wings ?"asked Rias worriedly.

"I'll use magic to fly don't worry"

Now my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the house of the immortal Phenex with a promised career. Now! Let's blow them into pieces!"

"[Yes!]"

"Don't ever call me that again." said Takeru.

Everyone the went to the positions they were assigned.

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!" Asia cheered

**GYM**

"...Presence. Enemy." Koneko said sensing the enemies.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside."

Currently the gym was occupied by the pawn Mira, twin girls that seems to be also pawns and a woman in a chinese dress a Rook/

"Boosted Gear, standby." Issei said as he summoned his Sacred Gear

[Boost!]

"...Ise-senpai. I will leave the "Pawn" to you. I will take care of the "Rook".

"Yeah!"

Issei then Koneko showed themselves to their opponents

The twins, then picked up their weapons that seemedd to be chainsaws

Oi! Are you serious! Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!

"Disassembling time." Both of the twins said that happily

"Hey! You can't say things like that with a happy face! More like I don't want to be disassembled! It will be bad if I get hit by the chainsaws!"

Koneko-chan and china dress woman had already begun their fight a bit further from Issei's fight.

The two Rooks were bothing fighting bare handed and the Raiser's Rook was moving uniquely using a different fighting style also followed up with using her flames.

The pawn Mira then started to attack Issei.

"Wow!" Issei said as he managed to dodge the attack this time ever since their first encounter. But this time Issei was different now.

[Boost!]

The girls countinued their assault on Issei while he was boosting his power, luckily he was able to dodge their attacks.

"Ahhh! I'm mad!"

"Why isn't it hitting!?"

The twins seemed pissed.

"...I can't break through his guard."

[Boost!]

Here comes my third boost! Here it is!

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

[Explosion!]

Issei then dashed and managed to punch one of the twins, who went flying from the hit

"You! How dare you! To my onee-chan!"

The sister of the girl Issei just hit put her chainsaw towards him, but he managed to dodge the attack and hit her as well

"Haa!"

Then Mira tried to use a thrust attack at Isse.

"Daa!" Isse is as he broke the weapon with his normal hand, and then attacked her since she was now disarmed

"Kyaaa!"

The shoujo rolled on the floor while making a scream.

"Ku!"

The sound of the china dress woman. Raiser's Rook was getting exhausted, while Koneko was still in her fighting stance and she still had her poker face.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixed her position and made a negative comment.

"We will definitely cut you into pieces!"

The twins turned on their chainsaws again. Fufufu. Now is the only time where you can be so energetic. I already accomplished the necessary conditions for my ultimate technique.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

[CLICK]

I clicked my fingers. At the same time the chainsaw twins and stick girl's clothes blew away. Yes, even their underwear were in pieces! The white curvy bodies of the girls were exposed right in front of me. Wow. All three of them still needed to grow a bit more, but this was also quite...! Buhaa! I was grinning widely but lots of blood were flowing out of my nose.

"N...nooooooooooooooooo!"

Their screams echoed inside the gym. All three of them bended down to the floor and hid their private parts.

"Ahahahaha! How is it!? This is my technique! And the name is "Dress Break"! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothes getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of my magic talent into making all of the girls naked!"

{I can't beleive you used that.} Ddraig said as he shooked his head in disappointment and shame.

"Shut up this what every Man wants to see." Issei said to Ddraig.

"You are really low! Enemy of every woman!"

"Beast! You sex fiend!"

The chainsaw twins started to bad mouth.

"...I misjudged you." Koneko said while she had her oppenent in an arm lock.

**Meanwhile.**

Takeru was using a magic circle as way to fly while standing on it.

"Ufufufu."

"Whats wrong Takeru ?" Akeno asked as she was already in her Priestess of Lighting Form.

"Oh, I just felt that Issei used a perverted spell or something." Takeru said as he was slowly creating a hannaya mask.

"Akeno, Takeru. Issei and Koneko just managed to crippled Riasers pieces in the gym, while they head out finish them off."

"Hai, Buchou."

"Already doing it. "Takeru said as he created a cloud above the building as it was covered in blue sparks.

Later they saw Issei and Koneko heading out of the gym and were heading to the central area.

"Takeru they managed to get out now, go ahead and do it." Rias said

"Yes, my Buchou." Takeru said as he snapped his fingers.

The thunder cloud then glowed and it realeased a large beam of blue lightning annihilating the building creating a huge crater.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawn" and 1 "Rook" are defeated!]

"Ara, don't you think you over did it." Akeno smiled seeing the sadistic smirk on Takeru.

Just as Issei and Koneko were heading over to Kiba to regroup. Raiser's queen was above them.

Then queen then pointed her scepter which was charged with powerful energy.

The magic was coming at Koneko until something sucked up the attack.

Takeru was now infront of Koneko.

"Sempai" Koneko said in awe seeing that he was using Senjutsu barrier to block the attack that was about to hit her.

"Whew made it just in time " Takeru remarked

"Sempai." Issei said

"You two go ahead and regroup with Kiba.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 3 "Pawn" are defeated!]

Looks like Kiba was able to defeat the Rasiers other pieces while they were trapped in Akeno's barrier she planted.

"Alright were winning so far, lets go Koneko-chan." Issei said as he headed off to the desintation point.

"Sempai thank you." Koneko said as she followed Issei.

"Ara Takeru I didn't know you could use techniques like that. " Akeno said as she floated next to him.

"Well now Queen shall we start. " Takeru said to Raisers queen.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you were able to block my attack." Remarked Raiser's Queen.

"Ara ara. I will also be your opponent. Raiser Phenex-sama's "Queen", Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you "Bomb Queen"?"

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Lightning Priestess". I wanted to fight you."

"Now this is going to be interesting." Takeru said as he summoned Oathkeeper.

"So thats the Sacred Gear of the Holy Dragon." Yubelluna said in amazement.

"Yes it is , so shall we begin."

**Meanwhile**

**~Sports Court~**

As Issei and Koneko were heading to the sports court. They saw Kiba arrived as well.

"Hey" Issei yelled to get Kiba's attention.

"Ah I see you two made it." smiled Kiba

"Also was it you who defeated the enemy's "Pawns"?"

Kiba nodded to the question.

"Yeah. The club room located in the sports club is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the "Pawns" around here and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken in by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the "Pawns" to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phenex likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba's mouth was smiling, but his eyes weren't.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are 1 "Knight", 1 "Rook", and 1 "Bishop". Total of 3 pieces."

"...That's a severe defense."

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

"Are you nervous?"

Kiba asked with a smile, causing Issei's face to turn red.

"O...of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience."

"See."

While I was trying to make my determination strong, Kiba showed me his hand.

...! Kiba's hands were shaking.

"I was pretty nervous at first, but ever since Takeru-sempai started training me the pressure seemed to lighten now."

"Same here." Koneko said

"Yeah I thought a complete amateure like me would never amount to anything in the game. But when Takeru-sempai started to train me, I seemed to get more confident."

Kiba and Koneko nodded in agreement.

"I'm the "Knight" of Raiser Phenex-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's "Knight"! I challenge you to a duel!" shouted someone at the baseball court.

In the middle of the baseball court, there was a woman standing upfront wearing armor.

The three devils showed themselves before the Knight

"I'm the "Knight" of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei!"

"…Rook, Toujou Koneko.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you three in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do."

"The match between Knights. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to engage in an intense sword fight."

"Well said, Rias Gremory's Knight!" They rushed at each other and clashed their swords.

The two knights were now in a high speed battle of the swords.

You look bored." The Rook, a woman wearing a mask, noted. Then, the Bishop, a girl with a drill-hair style wearing a dress like I've seen western nobility wear and an aura similar to Raiser, showed up complaining.

"Geez. She only think about swords, swords and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the "Pawns" were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the "King"? And just when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck." said the young Bishop in disappointment.

"So this boy is the "Pawn" Rias Gremory adores. Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman? Well at least the other Pawn is good looking and he seems to be doing well against Yubelluna and he even has the twin Sacred Gears of the Holy and Darkness dragons."

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[Boost!]

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella. Why don't you be his opponent?" The young Bishop sighed

The woman with the mask, Isabella, nodded. The girl wearing a dress moved away from the battle after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and was observing them from a distance.

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we are both bored."

"Umm, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that "Bishop" going to fight?" Issei asked confused.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight."

"W..what the hell is that!?"

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phenex. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

"...Huh? That bishoujo-chan? That bird guy's? Huh? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaat!" Riaser's sister waved her hand with a smile at Isssei enjoying the shocked face he had

"...Oi, oi... You can do that? He put his sister in his group and made her participate in the battle!?"

"Well according to Raiser-sama..."

[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not a sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]

"That's what he said."

"...That bird guy was actually a perv and also a dumbass!? But I think I know the feeling of having your little sister in your harem! Little sisters are good! I also wanted one! No, that's not it! Then that's how it is! So that girl is his sister, and she won't fight me!"

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's "Pawn"!" Isabella said as she charged at Issei with a ounch.

Luckily he dodged it

"Yes. So you can dodge a punch like this. Sorry. I was looking down on you a bit. I'll put one gear...no, I will increase by two gears then!"

Isabell then started to move differently, attacking at various angles unpediatabel to Issei.

"GAH" Issei said as the Rook managed to land a blow to Issei stomach.

"...Issei-sempai, let me handle this." Koneko said as she walked to Isbella.

"W wait a minute Koneko-chan, I can handle this. " Issei said as he got up.

Isabella was surprised.

"I was taking you lightly... To tell you the truth I thought I got you when my kick hit you... Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent." Isabella remarked.

Issei had a confused look on his face.

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot."

"Rook, Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!" Issei declared with new resolve.

**Meanwhile.**

"My, is that all you really got." Takeru smirked as he slashed through the Queen's explosive magic.

Akeno followed up with a lightning attack.

"Gah"

"The Queen then retreated,

"Not so fast." Takeru said as he launched his blue spectral arm to grab on to the queen. Only for her to dodge it.

For some reason Takeru smirked.

"Ara did you do something mischievous ?" Akeno asked.

Takeru opened the palm of his demonic arm revealing a red vial.

"Isn't this ?"

"Yep, I wonder what her face will look when she realizes this is gone." Takeru smirked.

"Ara ara, how did you know that she had Phoenix Tears ?"

"Well they are part of the Phenex Clan some memeber are bound to carry this."

"You're just smart aren't you."

"C'mon our target is still here lets finish her. " Takeru said as he headed to where the Queen was currently at.

Yubelluna was resting and when she rumaged through her ropes for her vial of Phoenix Tears, she realized that it was gone.

"How did..."

"Ara looking for this ?" Takeru appeared waving the vial of Phoenix Tears.

"You!"

"Ara ara, I think you made her mad."remarked Akeno.

"So I guess its time to finish you off now."

"Like hell I will lose like this !"yelled Yubelluna as she began casting a powerful fire spell.

"Ara things are heating up now." Remarked Takeru.

She then realeased a huge amount of fire at the two devils.

Takeru just simply stand inf front of Akeno.

"Takeru..."

"Don't worry Akeno I got this." Takeru said as he pointed Oathkeeper at the incoming attack.

As the attack was coming at him.

Takeru's Oathkeeper began to glow.

[Absorb]

The Gear then began to suck up the fire attack into the gear,

"What the how is that possible !?" asked the bewildered Queen.

"This is just one of my Scared Gears abilities." chuckled Takeru.

"Now I guess its time to finish her off now." declared Akeno.

"Yes it is."

The two lightning users the brought one of the arms each pointing at the Queen.

"Have a taste of our..."

as green sparks began coming out of the magic circle

"Emerald Thunder."

The magic circle then released a powerful beam of green lightning at the Queen, causing a huge explosion.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen is defeated!]

Hearing this anoucement caused the everyone of Rasier's peerage to be shocked, hearing that their strongest member was defeated.

"Heh we got them in dissarray now Takeru said as he landed on the ground.

"Ara I guess its time to clean up the trash then." Akeno said.

"You go on ahead I already know what the outcome of this bate will be."

"Are you going to stepping out of the fight ?"

"Of course this battle is nothing but childs play, plus if I were to keep fighting that would make me Rias's huge ace."

"Ara, so you don't to make yourself stand out in the Devil community."

"Yep."

"Alright then, but I want my boost."

"Fine." Takeru said as Akeno flew down to Takeru.

Takeru then gave Akeno a kissed on her lips.

Akeno was feeling hyped up now from the kiss, as she was now covered in sparks.

"Go finish this already." Takeru said

"Hai Sensei." Akeno said teasingly as she flew off to help the others.

"Finally some alone time." Takeru sais as he sat against the tree."

**Meanwhile in the VIP Room.**

"Wow this interesting, I thought for sure Takeru-kun would have tried to defeat all of Raiser's peerage by himself." Remarked Sirzechs.

"He has changed hasn't he ?" remared Grayfia.

"Yes he has, I would never thought that Rias would take him in as a part of her think the one called the Silver Devil seems to soften up now." chuckled Sirzechs.

"You do know, Takeru-kun will be furious at you for involving him in this sort of matter." Grayfia advised.

"Yeah I know, but he'll be a better fiancé then Raiser."

"Plus he is already in a reltaionship with Rias's queen."

"Eh since when ?"asked a surprised Sirzechs.

"It seems that they have known each other before she was taken in by Rias to be her queen."

"I see that will be a problem surely he go for the harem route."

Gryfai wacked Sirzechs on the head with her fan.

"Ouch Grayfia that really hurt." groan Sirzechs.

"If Takeru-kun would hear you say that, he'll hurt you ten-times harder then I just did just now." warned Grayfia.

"So what do you think of the Game so far." Sirzechs asked the person who was leaning agaisnt the wall watching the game.

"..."

"I see."

**Meanwhile**

Raiser was frustrated how the battle was now, he lost almost half of his pieces and his Queen was defeated.

So he decied to end this by confronting Rias. As he headed downstairs he was surprised to Rias already inside along with her bishop.

"Oh I never thought you would come here seeing how the battle is coming to your favor now." Raiser remarked.

"When I say I will make you disappear I mean it." Rias said with determination.

"Hah that what I like to see in my soon to be wife."Raiser laughed.

Rias then threw created a magic circle and fired a barage of bullets of the Power Of Destruction.

With a simple wave of his hand, he created a sheild of fire blocking the attack.

"Is that all you got Rias ?" taunted Raiser.

"How about we go outside, well have more room to fight ."

"True,we don't want to destroy this building do we."

The two Kings along with Asia headed to the roof to continue their fight.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe Yubelluna lost." Ravel said in shocked.

"Isabella! Defeat that "Pawn"! That boy! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!." Ravel ordered regaining her composure

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow him to use "promotion"! I will take him down before that happens!"

It's different from before, Isabella! My current attack power is that of a high-class devil! The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guarded them, and put strength in my left arm!

"Daa!"

Issei managed to land a blow on the masked Rook, but she blocked it with her arms crossed. But luckily the blow was strong enough to send her flying

"Burst! Dress Break!"

"Wha! What is this!?"

Isabella reacted by hiding her private parts.

"Go!"

[SHOOOOOT!]

The block of magic that had been powered up significantly with the gauntlet went forward!

"Ku! With a move like this!"

The waves of magic covered the naked Isabella's body.

[BANG!]

A big shock-wave spread throughout the area. When it calmed down, Isabella who was on the ground started to get covered with light. She started to fade away and disappeared from this place.

[Reset]

[Raiser Phenex-sama's "Rook", retires.]

"Hell yeaaaaaah!"

"...Issei-sempai super baka hentai."Koneko said coldly

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that "Pawn" and the Sacred Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't take him as an ordinary "Pawn"."

"But it's an awful attack. No, I should say it's a scary attack. B...blowing away a woman's clothes..."

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry. I will apologise as well. I'm sorry for our Ise-kun being a lecher." Kiba bowed in apology

Later Raiser's remaining servants appeared one after another. 2 Pawns, 1 Knight and 1 Bishop.

**Meanwhile**

**~At the Roof~**

Raiser was lauching his flamea attacks at Rias. But unfortunately the attack had no effect, thanks to Rias's Power of Destruction spheres she created.

Sirzechs was really touched seeing that his sister was using his Ruin the Extinct technique.

"Rias I am impressed that you've gotten strong." Raiser remarked.

"Of course it's thanks to the training of my Pawn, I wouldn't be able to get to where I am now."

"Oh so that scary servant of yours is a pawn huh and he trained you ?"

"Yes, not just me but everyone else of my peerage."

"Wow he must be some strong servant huh."

"Yes, now then enough talk. " Rias said as she launched a barrage of Power of Destruction bullets.

"Hah that won't work Rias." Raiser said as he created a flame shield but this time the bullets were able pierce through his flames

"What?"

Riaser was then pierced by the barrage of Rias's attack.

"Gah"

Raiser had holes on his body but then the flames from his body began to cover his wounds.

"Impressive Rias but that won't be enough to stop me." Riaser said as his regeneration was complete.

**Meanwhile**

"Whats this Rias-sama is overpowering my brother ?"Ravel saw in surprised seeing the progress of the battle from the distant.

"Kiba lets do it you and me." Issei yelled.

Kiba nodded knowing what he meant.

"...Issei-sempai, Yuuto-sempai leave this to me." Koneko said as she was approaching the remaining pieces.

"Oi Koneko-chan are you sure?" Issei asked.

Koneko nodded.

The remaining pieces then attacked.

Koneko was then enveloped in a blueish energy. Koneko launched a punch releasing a powerful beam eliminating the charging pieces.

[ Raiser-sama's 2 Pawns, Knight and Bishop, retires. ]

"Wow." Issei said in awe seeing how Koneko was able to simply defeat all of Rasiers remaing pieces.

Carlamaine was in shocked in seeing how they were starting to lose now. She then began retreat.

"Oh no you don't Kiba lets do it."

Kiba nodded as he and Issei placed their Sacred Gears on the ground.

[Transfer.]

The Boosted Gear then transfered its stored energy to Kiba's Sword Birth

"Sword Birth !"

With that, many swords popped out of the ground the ground at an increased speed.

"GAH" cired the remaining knight as her body was pierced by the many swords as she disappears.

[Riaser-sama's Knight, retires]

"Alright all thats left is the Yakitori !" Issei yelled out as the he and the others head to where Rias was at.

**~Roof~**

"Raiser its over." Rias declared seeing how the battles outcome will be now.

Akeno arrived standing by Rias's side.

"Not even close as long as I Rasier Phenex still stands I will win !" Raiser declared triumphantly.

"Then its time to end this." Rias said as she was about to activate the trap Takeru planted.

"Buchou were here !" Issei yelled as he and the others arrived as well.

"Issei, everyone" Rias said in relief seeing that they were all safe.

"Alright you Yakitori Im your opponent now." Issei said

"By all means bring it on."

"Okay Ddraig Im ready Balance Breaker !" Issei said

{Heh as you wish.}

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

A red light began to shine on Boosted gear as red armor began to complety cover Isse's entire body.

"Armor!? You turned the power of the Sekiryuutei into a suit of armor!?" Raiser screamed in surprise

Everyone is amazed that Issei was able to unlock his Balance Breaker.

"Heh looks like he took the deal" remarked Takeru from a distance.

{My his armor is bigger than ours} remarked Shurikan.

{Hope Issei-kun is going to be aright}

"Don't worry about him, he'll be doing fine."

Count down starts:

**[10]**

Issei the charged at Raiser.

"Heh this'll be interesting." Raiser remarked as he created flame wings from his back and dodged it.

"Darn" Issei said as he missed.

"Alright then Pawn-kun it's time I showed you my true power now" Raiser said as a huge amount of flames starts radiating from his body.

**[9]**

Issei then used the boosters from his armor to get back up.

Riaser the charged at Issei

"Now time to show you the power of a true Phoenix !" Raiser said as he moved at a higher speed

"As if your flame can burn me" Issei yelled as they both collided

after the explosion Issei fell down.

[Careful,fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can leave a scratch on the scale of dragons. It's not a good idea to go head on.] advided Ddraig.

"Then I'll just go long distance then" Issei then put his two fists together as a red energy formed. He then used his other arm to throw the energy at Raiser.

Rasier dodged it.

"You'll have to do better than that."

**[8]**

"No choice then I'll have to go to the offensive then." Issei said as he charged at Rasier.

They both charged at each and this time they were both hit by their punches

"That won't work on….!"

"Wha…!?"

He coughed up a large amount of blood and had a shocked expression on his face.

"…!? It's not regenerating!? Why!? You! What did you do!?"

Issei opened his palm, holding the cross by the chain and letting it fall out for him to see.

"Cross!? You have a cross!?"

"That's right. This is the answer I arrived at. Rather than specifically looking for a weakness in the Phenex, we should focus on the weakness that all devils have in common: holy power!"

"I-Impossible! Crosses are supposed to inflict intense pain on Devils! Even if you're dragon armor, holding it in your hand shouldn't be…!"

**[7]**

Rasier the noticed the strange material on Issei's arm as it was pulsing

"D-Don't tell me! You gave your left arm to the dragon in your gauntlet!?"

"Correct! I had Ddraig change my left arm into that of a dragon's! Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to hold a cross!"

"Are you mad!? Your arm will never go back to normal!"

"What about it?"

**[6]**

"Man your one crazy kid. but if you are willing to do that for your master. Then I gotta say you're one hell of a pawn."remarked Raiser

"Rasier...'

"Come Rias's pawn !" Raiser said as he charged at him with his body covered in a huge amount of flames again.

Issei the charged as well focuing on the cross on his hand hoping to finish this in one-hit.

**[5]**

The clash between two incredible powers. There was a flash created by the collision.

The explosion cleared with Issei back to normal.

"Hey dragon-emperor! What's the meaning of this!? It hasn't been 10 seconds yet! Why has the armor disappeared!? Wait...are you telling me the price I paid only let me use it this much!?"

[No. The price you paid to attain my power is enough. But your basic stats are too low to control my powers. You lack training in using the Scale Mail.] explained Ddraig.

{Or he's just getting old} commented Shurikan from a distance.

{Wow Issei-kun is strong.}

"Heh."smiled Takeru.

"I praise you for doing this well for a "Pawn". You really did well. To tell you the truth I didn't expect you to do this well. I experienced the power of the dragon user with my own body. If you had a year, no six months for you to get used to your dragon's power I would have lost." said Raiser who was still standing.

Issei was surprised.

The suddenly a magic circled appeaerd above Raiser. The circle the fell down on to Raiser.

"What the ?" Rasier said starting to feel the effects from the circle."

Raiser the tried to conjure up some flames and nothing happened.

"This is checkmate." Rias said as she and the other floated down to Issei's side.

"What did you do ?"

"You see my Pawn: Takeru managed to plant a specail trap for you ontop of you HQ since he managed to hid his presence. By using that trap, it will have sucked up the oxygen around you. I was going to use it on you, but then Issei came. So since I saw you were worn out now I decided to move trap and place on you." Rias explained.

"Heh I see this really is checkmate."

"Onii-sama !" Ravel yelled as she floated down to her brothers side.

She also stared at Issei in awe, seeing how he battled against her brother. She didn't want to admitted but she was really impressed with him.

{Yep and thats all folks.} Shurikan said

"Who the hell are you talking to ?"

{The readers who else?}

"The what now?"

{Nii-sama I think you've been snorting a little too much smoke.}

{SHUT UP !}

**~VIP Room~**

"Well Grayfia time to declare the winnder now." Sirzechs smiled

Grayfia nodded.

"So how did you think of the game ?" Sirzechs asked to person that was standing against the wall, only to see that the person was gone.

"Oh no...GRAYFIA GET THEM OUTTA THERE NOW!" Sirzechs screamed panically.

Grayfia was confused at first but then saw why he panicked.

She then teleported herself to where Rias's peerage and Raseir were at.

"Grayfia what are you doing here?" Rias asked in surprised.

"No time, Ojou-sama everyone get in the circle Now!" Grayfia said urgently.

Everyone then followed Grayfia's lead and were teleported out of the battle field.

Everyone was back to the Ocr Clubhouse while Rasier and Ravel were back at the new school building with the others.

"Grayfia what is the meaning of this and what about Takeru ?" Rias asked.

"Right now this battle field will become a war zone now, and only Takeru will handle it."

Everyone was confused.

"Wow I wonder where they went ?" Takeru said as he was walking around.

**~VIP Room~**

"Onii-sama what is going on here ?" asked Rias as she entered the room.

"I'm sorry Rias." Sirzechs said.

"About what ?"

"I've just brought hell."

"What do you mean ?"

**~School grounds~**

As Takeru was walking around

"Damn where are they ?"

Then suddenly Takeru then felt a strong killer intent in the air that was familiar.

Takeru then had a sadisitc grin

"Heh well I'll be, looks like I'll finally have a real fight now." Takeru said happily grinning.

Then suddenly something landed on the ground in front of Takeru, causing a huge crater around the person.

Takeru the felt a cut on his cheek.

"Heh I never thought I get to so you again here in all places." Takeru said as he wiped the blood off his cheek and licked it off.

The smoke cleared, revealing a a young woman wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori. and she was equipped with nodachi.

"Its great to see you Takeru-kun." smiled the woman.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's great to also see you to." Takeru said smiling.

The woman then unsheathed her nodachi

"So shall we have our death fight ?" asked the woman with bloodlust in her eyes.

Takeru the summoned Murmasa.

"You bet" Takeru said as he unsheathed his katana as he had a sadistic smirk and his eyes were full of bloodlust as well.

**~VIP Room~**

Grayfia pinched Sirzech's cheek

"Ouch Grayfia thats hurt."

"Do you have no idea what did you just allow to happened ?" Grayfia said in slight tone of anger.

"What did he do?" Rias asked in worry.

"He has made Black and Silver clash against each other."

"Good thing this is a replica but not the real school." Sirzechs said in relief

Grayfia created an ice-hammer and smacked him on the head.

"OWWWW Grayfia that really hurts and cold." whined Sirzechs.

* * *

******Well hope you guy enjoyed the chapter and ****remember to review :)**

**Now that the Rating Game is over. We now have a bonus fight. Can you guys guess who the game crasher at the end is ? If not you can PM and I'll tell you (If you want to or not)**

**Harem: Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Heres the 17th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

As the Two Most Dangerous Devils of the Underworld began to let their blood lust consume their body.

"Onii-sama why is Karasuba here ?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs began to sweat a little.

"Well you see Rias. Karasuba and Takeru are acquaintances."

Rias eyes widen that the Black Devil knew Takeru

"How do they know each other?"

"Well..."

Grayfia smacked Sirzechs with a fan."

"UHG"

"Ojou-sama that is something you shouldn't know yet.

Meanwhile all the devils were shocked to see the Black Devil here of all places.

They could feel the two devils killer intent and it made all of them cringe in fear.

Akeno was worried how Takeru will fare against Karasuba. But she then saw Takeru's sadistic smile, only it looked like he was ready to kill.

**~School Grounds.~**

**(Battle Music:Last Wolf Suite from Rurouni Kenshin)**

"So it's been four years hasn't it ?"Takeru said as he licked his lips.

{Wow you know this girl ?}

{She's Karasuba, former memeber of the Disiplinary Squad remember?}

{Sorrry, I was to bored with his emo attitude}

"Yes it has been. Its been a while since I had a worthy opponent." Karasuba smiled.

"What about Lancelot ?"

"He doesn't fill my blood lust."

"Figures."

The two decided that was enough talk and charged at each other.

As their blades clashed against each other the trees around them blew off hitting the various school buildings.

The two smiled wildly as their swords were locked against one another.

"Seems you haven't lost your touch." commented Karasuba.

Takeru grinned as he pressed hard with his sword against hers, then backed away.

Karasuba then dashed to Takeru with her sword stragiht at him at a highspeed no one could keep up except Takeru.

The sword the piecred something, and to everyones surprise was Takeru's human hand.

Takeru used the palm of his human to block the attack as the nodachi sanked it s blade all the way through his hand.

"My wasn't that reckless you just did."remarked karasuba.

Takeru chuckled.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the moment. Besides don't you want a taste of my blood since it's been so long." Takeru teased.

Karsuba couldn't believe that Takeru changed a lot, he wouldn't tease at all. He would've just continued ignoring his injures and kept on fighting.

"My so you have changed."remarked Karusaba.

She then pulled out her nodachi as half of the blade was covered in Takeru's blood.

Takeru's hand began to heal thanks his Senjutsu.

Karasuba marveled at her blade covered in Takeru's blood.

She began to lick the blood on her blade.

"So how was it ?" Takeru asked smirking.

As she got a good taste of his blood, Karasuba began to feel hyped off now. The last time she ever tasted his blood was during their last death fight, only this time his blood tasted more delicious.

"Its edible." Karsuba grinned as she licked off Takeru's blood that was still on her lips.

Takeru immediately charged at Karasuba, and managed to slash her from behind.

"Aw and I Wasn't ready."

"You should watch your back then."Takeru teased as his blade was now covered in her blood.

"Now lets see what your blood taste like this time." Takeru said as he lickd the blood off his sword.

"My it tastes so sweet." Takeru remarked.

"Flattery won't get you no where." Karasuba said.

For some reason there was a weird feeling on her face, almost as if she felt nervous.

"My are you actually blushing ?" Takeru teased.

Karasuba looked at face using her nodachi as a mirror. She then saw her cheeks were now red.

"You look so cute when you're blushing Kara-chan." Takeru teased.

Hearing Takeru saying her name like that made her blush more as she began to hide it.

Karasuba was getting irritated with Takeru being the teaser because usually it's only her that does the teasing.

"Oh are you getting mad? Well time to get serious then."

"I'm gonna kill you." Karasuba said in irritated tone while smiling.

She then slashed her sword to the side causing a large crescent energy wave at him.

Takeru smirked as his eyes changed and charged his sword with the Power Of Destruction wiping out the attack.

Karasuba was surprised to see him use the Power of Destruction, and whats more was his eyes.

"Surprised huh ? Yeah when I was training Sirzech's sister I managed to gain this power." Takeru smirked.

Seeing those eyes on Takeru made Karasuba blushed slightly seeing how it made him look more handsome.

"So shall we fight for real now ?" Takeru asked.

Karsuba's blushed cheeks then later faded away as she regained her composure.

"Yes." Karsuaba answered.

The two the began to radiate more demonic energy.

A cracked sound was heard coming from Takeru as a couple of lights began to glow on Takeru's chest as they shattered.

"My did you just broke Grayfia-san's newly placed limiters ?" Karsuba remarked.

"Yep, now that I'm not playing in a child's game now." Takeru smirked.

Their demonic energies increased as the ground around them began to shake.

After that Karasuba was now covered in demonic energy that was grey. While Takeru's demonic energy was blue.

In an instant they took one step and disappeared.

There sounds of blade clashing from various places, none of the other devil could keep up what was going on, except Grayfia and Sirzechs.

The sounds of blades were still clashing and some blood began spatter on the ground.

Later the two then reappeared with their swords locked in the air. Karasuba had her black devil wings out and Takeru was using energy wings he made from his spell.

"This is what I've longed for." Karsuba said eagerly.

"Same here!" Takeru said as he head butted her down to the ground.

Karsuba felled straight to the ground causing a crater.

Takeru dived down to attack Karasuba.

Karsuba countered attack by creating rapid thrust with her swords shooting energy like blade bullets,

Takeru just simply took the hits as he got to her. He then thrusted the hilt of his sword into her gut.

Karsuba coughed blood and immediately broke Takeru's guard and hit him with the back of her hilt also in the face,

"Gah"

Takeru was then pushed back.

Karausba was covered in various injuries, she had some cut marks on her legs, cheek, her left sleeve was slashed off revealing a slash mark on her arm and her left shoulder had a step wound, and her haori fell off.

Takeru's blazer was off now, his dress shirt was completey unbuttoned revealing his chest. He had slash marks on his legs and chest, his human arm was covered in cuts, his right sleeve was slashed off revealing demonic arm which was unharmed, and he had a stab wound on his lower right of his chest.

The two smiled happily at the damaged they caused to one another.

Takeru then used his demonic arm's spectral arm at Karsuba.

Karasuba simply dodged it, and wielded her sword two-handed, slashed forward with it creating a powerful beam.

Takeru just smirked as he used Hiten Mitusruge Ryu: **Doryūsen, **as he slamed his sword to the ground sending the debris which then turned into a torrent of blue energy which grew to the same size.**  
**

The two attacks collided as the exploded to smoke easily since the two didn't add any more power to the attack.

The two then charged through the attack with swords clashing, Karasuba managed to doge one attack and slashed Takeru's shoulder.

As the blad sanked into his shoulder, Takeru then lifted the blade up along with Karasuba and slamed her to ground,

Takeru was on top of Karasuba with demonic hand immobilizing her sword arm and his sword stabbed to the ground next to her right cheek.

As Karasuba opened her eyes from the impact, she got a better close at how handsome Takeru looked now since the last four years since they met. He used to be an antisocial get straight to the business type of person. But now she was seeing a completely different person now.

"Ara, are you comparing how I used to be back then ?" teased Takeru smirking putting his face close to hers.

Karsuba blushed again.

"Not in the least." Karsuba answered.

She then smirked as she head butted him.

"Gah" Taoeru said as he let go of his grop of her sword arm.

She then use the butt of her sword and uppercutted him at the chin.

"Grah"

Takeru was sent up in the air landing on another building destroying it in the process.

{Wow didn't know you like getting close and personal with her ?}smirked Shurikan.

"Wait I was doing that ? fuck." Takeru said via telepathic link as his character was starting to change, or it's just his sadism kicking in.

**(Song ends)**

**Meanwhile**

All the devils stared in awed at the power the two displayed.

Kiba was in awed of the skill the two swordsman showed.

Koneko was worried about her sempai seeing the injuries he now had.

Akeno flet that Karasuba surpassed her in sadism and she felt jealous seeing Takeru showing a sadistic smirk she never seen before.

Rias was surprised that Takeru could fight evenly against Karasuba.

Sirzechs was getting hit on the head by Grayfia for causing the two most dangersous devils to fight against each other (which he actually didn't mean to cause to happen.)

Raiser and his peerage were shocked to see how strong Rias's servant really was and were glad that he didn't fight against them.

**School Grounds**

**(Battle Music: The Game by Disturbed)**

Karasuba then walked to where she sent her favorite rival.

She saw Takeru getting up from the rubble.

Noticing the wounds she made on his now bare chest, she didn't want admitted but it made him look sexy as well with blood he was covered.

Takeru the laughed.

"HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA."

"?"

"As usual Karasuba you're the only one that makes me want to go all out." Takeru said happily.

His demonic arm then glowed, as his blue spectral demon this time with a new form wearing samurai like armor and its face became that of a Tengu, wielding a katana **(Madara's Perfect Susanoo )**

"Thanks to these eyes of mines I managed to evolve further." Takeru explained

Karasuba was now getting hyped up more, seeing Takeru showing off more of his power. Seeing him showing of his sadistic and battle hungry smile, made her feel exhilarated.

Her sword then glowed as the nodachi's blade began to increase in size, and the color of her hilt and guard changed.

"My using the Masamune are we ?" Takeru remarked seeing that Karasuba was using the true form of her nodachi.

"Well just like you said, you always make want to go all out as well. " Karsuba grinned

"Well let's make this fight more longer then. "Takeru said

The two then charged at each other.

Their blades then clashed causing everything around the be destroyed instantly, thanks to their power boost.

Clash after clash they both were smiling widely as they were having the time of their life.

Karasuba was having trouble dealing with the extra supported power Takeru's demon guardian.

Takeru then raised his sword in the air, as did the demon.

"Now time to test out this new power."Takeru said .

He swung his sword doing unleashing a large wave of energy straghtforward.

Karsuba knowing she couldn't handle that attack dogdged.

The attack was so large it created a large crevasse reaching the end of the replica

The rest of devils were a bewildered seeing Takeru's new power.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were surprised that he could generate that much power even though he still has the limiters on.

Karsuba stared in awe at the aftermath of Takeru's attack.

{Wow, now that was some power.} remarked Shurikan.

{Takeru-kun.}

"Heh who knew these eyes could be so handy."

"Now then, shall we continue ?" Takeru asked Karasuba.

Karsuba snapped out of thought and turned to look at Takeru.

Seeing him like this was so refreshing. She could feel his newly raw power emanating from him The pressure it causes against her body made her slightly cringe, but it only made her more excited.

"Yes." She said happily.

"Alright then." smirked Takeru.

Takeru then charged with Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: **Ryūkansen ● Tsumuji**, a direct attack that requierses him to turn his body spinining into a drill like attack with the suporting power of his demonic guardian his whoe entire body turned into blue energy drill._  
_

Karasuba dashed forward maneuvering her body in a drill like motion holding her Masamune two handed straight forward.

As the two charging attacks hit, a giant explosion occurred, destroying everything around them.

As the explosion cleared everything was now a barren wasteland.

**Meanwhile**

Every one couldn't believe the destruction the two had created. everything was literally gone.

"Well I think we should stop this now." Sirzechs said sweating.

Grayfia nodded in aggreement and teleported herself to the battlefield.

**~Destroyed School Grounds~**

During the aftermath of that last attack the smoked cleared revealing the two devils standing close to each other with both swords sticking out of their body.

Karasuba's sword stabbed through Takeru's lower left.

Takeru had his sword in Karsuba's right shoulder.

The two grinned happily despite the wounds they gave to one another.

Both of them were feeling ecstasy.

They then pulled their respective swords out of the others body as blood spurted from their bodies.

"Ugh"

"Gah"

The two devils were still standing despite their leaking blood loos they were having now.

"Heh heh heh heh." they both chuckled enjoying their fight.

The two sadistic, battle maniac's held up their swords and tried to attack one another.

"Alright then time to end this." Takeru said as she and him were about to swing their swords.

Until.

"Damn" they both said sensing the high demonic energy approaching.

**(Battle song ends)**

Grayfia appeaerd immediately freezing theIr bodies leaving thete heads.

"Now thats enough you two." Grayfia said as if she was stopping two children from fighting.

"Not I'm still not satisfied." Takeru saidas he struggled to get out of the ice.

Grayfia sighed as she frozed Takeru's head.

{That's one way to shut him up.} commented Shurikan.

Karasuba giggled.

"Now then, since this fight is over, lets head to the infirmary now." Grayfia said as she teleported herself and the two most dangersous devils away.

**OCR Building.**

Raiser and his peerage had already headed home, already saying their goodbyes to Rias and her Peerage.

"Well then I think congratulations are in order." suggested Sirzechs.

"Onii-sama what was that all about ?" Rias asked in a serious tone.

"Lets not talk about that " Sirzechs said trying to push that subject away.

"Onii-sama why was he and Karasuba fighting like that and why do they seem to know each other ?" Rias asked again.

Sirzechs started to sweat, becasue he didn't want to explain about Takeru's past of him living in the underworld while she wented to Kuoh.

"Well you see I uh..." Sirzechs said as he started to rub the back of his head.

" Where's Takeru ?" Akeno asked worriedly seeing the injuries that he received during the fight.

"Oh don't worry Akeno-kun Takeru is at Infirmary." Sirzechs assured.

Akeno went to the Infirmary immediately along with the rest following.

"Oh boy." Sirzechs said.

**School Infirmary**

Takeru was now defrosted.

"Did you really had to freeze my head as well Grayfia-san." Takeru asked.

"You were being noisy, I expected that kind of attitude from Karasuba." Grayfia said as she was treating Karasuba's injuries.

Karsuba was now covered in bandages on her arm which she had a sling as support, she had bandages aslo on her legs, her chest was covered in bandages a well, which she still wore her black top covering it.

Karsuba giggled at how Takeru was the one that said he wanted to keep fighting.

"Tch it's not my fault I was in a child's game with no good opponents to fight."Takeru pouted.

"Now its your turn." Grayfias said as she started to begin to treat Takeru,

"You know I could just heal myself once my energy is refilled." Takeru said

Grafyia pinched Takeru's cheek.

"Ouch, Grayfia-san why ?" Takeru whined.

"That was for having a smart mouth." Grayfia said.

Takeru was covered in bandages, his chest and arms were covered, a couple on his face covering the small wounds, he also had a sling for his demonic which was spranged.

"Now I know how Sirzechs feels." Takeru said in his mind.

Then they heard a rush of footsteps coming.

"Well time to go to sleep now."

"Now wanting to see them ." asked Karasuba grinning.

"I've aleeady dealt with enough of the family drama. "Takeru said tucking himself in the covers of the bed.

Then the door immediately opened with Akeno hugging him tightly.

"GAAAH" Takeru screamed as his wounds began to hurt.

"You're alright." Akeno said in relief as she hugged him more tighter.

"GAHH!"

"Oh is this you're girlfriend Takeru-kun ?" Karsuba asked smiling.

"Yeah, Akeno get off your making my wounds bleed."

Akeno was the lessened her grip.

"I'm sorry *sob*" Akeno apologized as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Sigh, there there I'm alight."Takeru assured her as she patted her head.

"I see you're doing alright." remarked Sirzechs as he entered along with the rest.

"I told you I never wanted to be involved in devil affairs didn't I."

"Didn't you volunteered to help Rias." Sirzechs smirked.

"True."

"Sempai are you alright." Koneko asked with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." Takeru assured making Koneko relieved somewhat.

Rias immediately hugged Takeru.

"GRAH"

{Way to go babe magnet.}remakred Shurikan.

"Hey can you get off me, you're making my wounds hurt more."

Rias got off him.

"I'm sorry i was just worried about you."Rias said hiding her blush.

"Sempai maybe Asia can heal you." Issei suggested hiding his jealous heart seeing him hugged by his dream number one girl in his harem but lets face it that'll never happen.

"No I really don't need it besides I could use the rest.

"Well then I guess it's time to announce the good news."Sirzechs said.

"Oi Sirzechs don't you dare..."

"Sorry Takeru-kun."

"Whats this about Onii-sama ?"

"Well now that you have won the Rating Game against Raiser, Me, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama decided that Takeru will be your new fiancé." Sirzechs said happily.

"EEEEEH !" screamed Issei.

Kiba and Koneko had their eyes widened in surprised.

Asia just smiled happily think that was great for Rias.

Akeno had her mouth opened and while she had sparks covering her.

Karasuba just smiled as usual but for some reason there was dark aura coming out of her.

"T Takeru is my Fiance ?" Rias asked nervously, having not believed what she just heard.

"Yep since I approved of him and Mother and Father like him as well everything is okay.

"Wait he knows Otou-sama and Oka-sama as well ?"

"Sirzeeeeeecchs."

Then suddenly the air was suddenly cold, and the then suddenly a Blue Hanaya Masked appeared breathing flames.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go now." Sirzechs said as he immediatly teleported away.

"Well then Takeru-kun, Ojou-sama will be taking our leave now as well. " Grayfia said.

Then Karasuba walked up to Takeru.

"Thanks for the enjoyable fight Takeru-kun." Karasuba said.

To his surprised his lips were suddenly pressed against hers.

Everyone was shocked to see this turn of events, especially Grayfia.

She would've never thought that Karasuba had feeling for Takeru, well there was their constant sparrnings they did during their days in the Disiplinary squad.

As Karsuba had her lips pressed against hers, she was felt something weird in her heart as it was beating fast and she began to blush.

Takeru on the other hand was enjoying the kiss, he had to admit he always viewed Karasuba a beautiful woman.

After about twenty seconds their lips parted.

"My you tasted good." Karsruba said smiling.

"My that was sudden of you." teased Takeru

"Just to let you know that was my first kiss, so I expect you to take responsibility." Karsuba teased as she went back to Grayfia as they took their leave.

"Heh some day I'm having remarked Takeru.

Suddenly he felt sudden dark auras coming out of Rias, Akeno , and Koneko

"Ororo ?"

"Takeru I hope you didn't enjoy that kiss more than mines. Because otherwise I'll have to make you forget about that womans's taste out of you mouth." Akeno chucked.

"Hey Akeno he's my fiancé !"retorted Rias

"So we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for 11 years so you're below me." Akeno said

The two Onee-samas were covered in auras as if they were gonna duke it out.

"..Sempai baka."

"Not you too Koneko-chan." Takeru said in surprised which Koneko smiled seeing her sempai like that.

Issei and the rest headed out not wanting to get involved the two Onee-samas fight.

"My you know there's no violence in the infirmary right ?" Takerus said as he brought out his Hannaya Mask making the two stop.

"Good, so do you mind... LEAVE ME AONE!" Takeru yelled.

* * *

******Well hope you guy enjoyed the chapter and ****remember to review :)**

******Hope the fight between Takeru vs Karasuba was good, I did my best to make it as long as I can.**

******Well now that the Raiser arc is over. Time to go back to some Daily life arc. So what side stories/OVA's should I start with first for the next chapter ?****  
**

******For those that are asking If I am still accpeting harem suggestions, the answer is yes since they're still WIP meaning work in progress.**

**Harem: **

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Heres the 18th chapter enjoy:)**

**This side story will be based on the "I'm Harvesting Breasts" OVA**

* * *

**Infirmary**

After the Rating Game Fiasco,

Raynare and Kalawarner came to visit him.

Raynare was hugging on to Takeru until his wounds reopened.

Luckily Asia was there to stop the bleeding.

When Rayanre heard about him becoming Rias's fiancé well...

"As if I would let you marry him !." Raynare yelled swing her light spear at Rias, luckily they were outside of the school. Plus Takeru managed to pull of one Hannaya mask with the remaining strength he had.

"Hah, your just jealous now that I've gotten more closer to him now." remarked Rias, blocking the light spear, with a sheild made from the Power of Destruction.

"Wel at least I kissed him on the lips." Raynare smiled victoriously, causing Rias to be stiff.

"When did that happen !?"

"During that time at the Mansion, now who's above." smirked Raynare.

Rias was now covered in a crimson aura.

**~Infiramary~**

An explosion was heard outside.

"Ara, looks like Buchou is jealous."remarked Akeno.

"So noisy." Takeru said.

"I never thought I would see the day you got injured badly,except when Raynare stabbed you in the back once." Remarked Kalawarner.

"Ugh don't remind me." Takeru said irritated that he was careless, the first time he fought her.

"So Kalawarner-san, what did you think of Takeru-kun's bare body." Akeno asked in a teasing tone.

Takeru immedialty blushed, having remebered that almost every girl saw his almost naked body in the bath.

Kalwarner blushed also, she wouldn't admit but Takeru's body was impressive.

"Akeno why !?"

"I just want to see you blush." Akeno said happily.

Takeru was so mad that he can't use his hannaya mask now, since he's exhausted.

"What did you think Koneko-chan, since you got a closer look of him then the rest of us." Akeno asked.

Koneko was blushing hard, and was too nervous to say anything, anything.

"Koneko-chan I'm sorry if I was being indecent in front of you before." Takeru apologized.

"...No it's okay Sempai." assured Koneko who was still blushing.

"Akeno why must you do this ?"

Akeno giggled.

Later Rias and Raynare came back, after their little fight.

"Well who won ?" Takeru asked.

"I did."Raynare said happily.

"You told her that you kissed Takeru ?" Akeno asked while smiling.

"Yep "Raynare said.

"That was a dirty move " Retored Rias.

"What I was just telling you that I kissed him and then you suddenly froze up."

"So all in all blame yourself Buchou." Takeru said.

"Aren't you suppose to be on my side ?" Rias asked glaring at him.

"Uh do I really care if you're my fiancé ?"

"Meanie."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You have a sexy body." Rias said

Takeru immediately blushed.

"Aw my fiance is so cute when he's blushing."remarked Rias.

When Rias said that, killing intent was in the air coming out of the girls even Kalwarner and Koneko.

"Buchou please don't cause me any trouble."

"So care to tell me how you know Karasuba ?"

"Were just acquaintances."

"Seems to be more than that." Rias said

"Well were rivals I guess."

Rias was surprised that the Black Devil and Takeru are rivals,

"Now no more asking questions, I need to sleep."Takeru said as he lay himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm not done talking with you." whined Rias.

"zzzzzz...baka buchou...zzzzz" he said in his sleep.

Rias was about to smack him with a Power of Destrucion covered hand.

Then suddenly a dark atmosphere appeared above Takeru, something began to form, it was a Hannaya Mask only medium sized, it had black hair, it had seven eyes, and each of them were dripping blood.

The Power of Destruction began to fade from Rias's hand.

The air suddenly became cold and suddenly a small hannaya mask formed making snoring sounds.

"heheheheheheheheheheheheheh " laughed the bloody Hannaya .

Surprisingly despite it's size, was giving out a lot of killing intent. Causing all the girls to run away in fear.

**Later at night **

Takeru was finally feeling something that he would never thought to feel again.

Absolute Silence.

"Finally some silence." Takeru said as he marveled at the night sky.

{Can't believe you didn't use Balance Breaker against that girl.}

"It wouldn't be worth it."

{What you saying I'm weak, I'll have you know I beaten Ddraig five times.}retorted Shurikan.

"Even if I use Balance Breaker, it would cause a lot of destruction."

{Meaning ?}

"Well if we were to really go all out, we would wound up destroying the replica leaving only the dimensional area."

"Damn, how much did you destroy the last time you two fight."

"Well we destroyed half the Underworld." Takeru said as he took a sip of water.

{How the fuck did you guys even do that !?}

"We were enjoying the fight."

{You like her don't you ?} suggested Kisara.

Takeru did a spit take.

"WHAT !?"

{You like her don't you .}teased Kisara.

{Uh-oh here comes sis's teasing, been nice knowing you.} Shurikan said.

{C'mon the way you to were enjoying each others company, how you two enjoyed that moment when you guts both stabbed each other.}

"Shut up." Takeru said as he got up.

{What are you going to do walking around in an empty school ?} Kisara asked.

"I need some fresh air." Takeru said as he walked outside.

Takeru was outside on top of the roof.

{So what are you going to do about your engagement?} Kisara asked.

"Dunno." Takeru said as he took the sling off his arm and began to flex his demonic arm as the pain eased now.

{Can't believe you're already engaged, *siniff you grown up so fast *sniff*}

"Your acting surprises me." Takeru said to Shurikan unamused.

{Meh just bored, besides looks like your harem increased by two.}

"Don't ever talk about again and who's the other."

{That nekomata }

"Eh Koneko-chan ?"

{She obviously has a crush on you.}

"Wow and I just view her as a little sister." Takeru said dumbfounded.

{Pedo} smirked Shurikan.

"Watch it ." Takeru said threateningly.

{So are you ever gonna use that sword stored in your arm at all?} Shurikan asked, referring to The Yamato in his demonic arm.

"They day I ever used that weapon, is the day that perverted kid suddenly stops being a pervert."

{You really hate your dad huh?}

"He's not my dad." Takeru said in anger.

{Well either way you smell like him.}

"You know him ?"

{Yep, nice guy, carefree, loves kids, you know other stuff.}

"Like I give a fuck." Takeru said in an irritated tone."

{You know he must have had a good reason to...}

"Kisara-san, I don't even care about what motives my so-called real parents had. I just don't want to know."

{I understand.}

"Alright Aki-chan come out." Takeru said feeling two presences.

Akeno then flew down.

"Ara, aren't you suppose to be resting." Akeno asked teasingly.

"I need the fresh air."

Akeno stood next to him, with her head resting against his shoulder.

"Do you really miss me that much ?" teased Takeru

"Of course I can't sleep without you."

"How did you manage to get here before the others ?"

**Meanwhile.**

"Dam that Akeno !" Rias yelled as she tried to break the barrier Akeno made trapping her along with Raynare in her room.

"That sadist is gonna have Takeru all to himself." Raynare said as she used her light spear.

**~School Roof~**

"My aren't you competitive." mused Takeru.

Akeno giggled as she created a teleport circle.

**~OCR Club House~**

The two were now in the Clubhouse's bedroom.

Takeru went on the bed and got into the covers.

Akeno then used magic and changed now wearing a blue t-shirt and red shorts.

Takeru was already asleep.

Akeno stroked his hair, seeing how he looked so cute and harmless when he's a sleep.

"gyun gyun." Takeru moaned surprisingly in a cute tone.

Akeno was surprised that Takeru still had that habit when he says that in his sleep.

She got in to bed with Takeru, and wrapped herself around his none injured side.

**The Next Day**

When the Rias and Raynare came to visit Takeru at the infirmary, they saw that he was gone.

They immediately realized that Akeno must have something to do with it.

The two girls looked everywhere but no luck.

Class started and there was no sign of Akeno and Takeru.

**Meanwhile**

**~OCR Club House~**

Takeru woke up and found himself with Akeno wrapping around him.

"Damn how long did I sleep ?" Takeru thought

{Well Right now its 12} commented Shurikan

"Damn. Well at least I already got an excuse to miss school for today."

He then moved Akeno off him, but...

"Ouch" Takeru said as his body was still sore from the fight with Karasuba.

"Ara, you're still sore aren't you." Akeno said now awake.

"Shouldn't you be in class ?"

"I already made an excuse note already, saying that I'm taking care of you. "

"You just want me all to yourself don't you ?"

Akeno giggled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course."

"Well do you mind changing my bandages ?"

"Of course."

{Nice kid getting stripped by girl nice.} Shuikan said giving the thumbs up.

**During Lunch**

Rias and Raynare decided to check in the Clubhouse.

When they entered they heard some noises coming from the bedroom.

As they eavesdrop.

"Ara, I didn't know it was so big..." Akeno commented.

The two immediately blushed.

"It's not that big, just hurry up and do it already..." Takeru said in an impatient tone.

Rias and Raynare couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You don't think..." Raynare asked

"No way its not like they're."

"Ara, it so hard."

"Didn't know you like it hard. "Takeru said in a teasing tone

*Lick*

"Ara does that feel good ." Akeno said.

Takeru moaned.

At that que Rias and Raynare immediately opened the door.

What they saw before them was Takeru in his black boxers, with Akeno still in her sleeping attire holding bandages.

"Ara hello Rias and Raynare." Akeno greeted.

Takeru on the other hand, was blushing, seeing that more people came in to see him like this.

"What the hell were you two doing !?" Rias asked.

"Ara, why are yelling Buchou ?" Takeru asked.

"I think they were eaves dropping and mistook our talk as a sexual innuendo." Akeno giggled.

As Akeno to the girls, what they were doing in bedroom.

"So Takeru asked me to help him change his bandages. So I helped him stripped off his clothing to replace the bandages. As I started to touch his body, I was admiring of how hard and firm his body felt. So I decided to tease him by licking his back, and Takeru moaned cutely by the way."

The girls were relieved that they didn't do what they thought did.

Takeru however.

"You know you girls should've knocked." Takeru said as something began to form behind him.

Akeno then pinched him at right shoulder, which caused the soon to be complete Hannaya Mask to fade away.

"Ara ara, Takeru not now you have to rest . Akeno said as she was finishing changing the bandages on his chest.

"Right right." Takeru said.

Rias and Raynare were blushing admiring his body.

"Do you two mind leaving." Takeru asked.

"Why should we ?" Rias asked cutely.

"Because im indecent right now."

"We don't mind." Raynare said.

Takeru then summoned his Hannaya mask, now with two giant arms opens the window and picks up the two girls throwing them out.

"Ahhh" they both screamed landing on the bushes.

"Ara don't you think that was harsh." Akeno said, surprised that the Hannaya can acutuall grab on to things now.

"Well they were intruding." Takeru smirked.

After awhile now, Akeno finished replacing all his bandages.

"There all done."

"Thank you."

"So what my reward."

Takeru then pinned Akeno down on the bed. as he leaned down and gave Akeno a kissed on the lips.

"Hows that for payment." Takeru smiled.

"Ara it'll suffice." Akeno giggled.

"Ouch" Takeru said as his body ached in pain.

"Are you alright ?"

"Worth it." Takeru smiled as he gave Akeno a kiss on her forehead.

Takeru was now wearing a white t-shirt and sweat pants.

**Later at night.**

Rias got a report of a Stray Devil in her territory.

Takeru was still in recovery, so he was forced to stay and rest..

"Well then be careful you guys ." Takeru said as they were about to leave.

"Don't worry will be fine."assured Rias as they left via teleportation circle.

Takeru sighed as he headed back to the bedroom only to find Raynare.

"My and what are you doing here."

"Akeno had her time with you so it's my turn now."

"Really now?" Takeru mused.

"So do you mind helping me take a bath then." Takeru as reluctantly.

Raynare immediaty blushed and nodded.

{Wow kid gonna make her your first }

"FUCK NO!"

Raynare giggled.

"You think this is funny don't you ?"

"Yep"

"Alright but rule numer one, no bare body bath, only towels and no washing the front."

"Ehhh why not " Raynare asked in a whining tone.

"My so you do want to see me naked ?" Takeru asked a Hannaya mask began to form.

"No wait, I accept your rules." Raynare panically said as the mask disparate.

"Alright then, but first do you mind unwrapping these bandages first.?

Raynae nodded.

As Takeru was sitting on the bed. Raynare began to take his shirt off.

She then started to unwrap the bandages. To her surprise she saw many scars on his back.

"Where did you get those." Raynare asked in a worried tone.

"Couple years ago." Takeru said.

Shen started to trace two scars parallel on his back.

"That's where I got wings nearly ripped.

Raynare then felt bad what happened to him, since a fallen angel did that to him.

"Don't worry about the only grudge I have is towards the fallen angel that this to me." Takeru assured.

**Later**

After the OCR finished their job of disposing that devil.

Rias and Akeno headed back to the clubhouse while the others headed home.

As they got back, they entered the bedroom.

What they saw was Takeru and Raynare both in bed robes and Takeru was sleeping on her lap.

"I see you two finished your job already." remarked Raynare.

"Ara , ara my Raynare what I have you two been doing ?" Akeno asked as spaks began to come out of her body.

"Nothing much, he asked me to help bathe him so I did." Raynare said with a victorious smirk.

Takeru then woke up.

"Yawn, oh hey Akeno and Buchou, done already ?"

"So Takeru mind telling us why you let Raynare bathe you ?" Akeno asked, with sparks covering her.

"Well I started to smell the sweat I've accumulated so since Raynare was here I asked her. But I assure you it wasn't all nude we both wore towels."

"Ara so does that mean I'm the one that can see you naked then ?"Akeno asked teasingly causing Takeru to blush.

"Besides we both seen each other naked before when we were children."Akeno said in a reminiscent tone.

Rias started to realize that she ranked low in the harem, seeing how the other two seemed to be closer to Takeru.

"So mind explaining what happened during that Stray devil hunt ?" Takeru asked as Raynare helped him sit up.

Rias then explained that the stray devil was not really strong and it seemed he was a scientist, after seeing his laboratory.

"I see "

"Well then who's going to sleep with Takeru tonight ?"

Takeru sighed as many magic circles appeared under the girls.

"Whats this ?" Rias asked.

"which ever magic circle glows under the person is the one sleeping with me" Takeru explained.

"Ara, Takeru I thought I was going to be your straight pick." Akeno said.

"Sorry, but if I chose you Akeno it might cause some jealousy."

"I understand."

"Alright then start." Takeru said as the magic circle began to flash from circle to circle.

After a couple of minutes it landed on Rias.

"Well I guess Buchou is the one then." Takeru said.

Rias was smiling triumphantly.

{Wow so the sleeping nudist huh, prepare for some fanservice readers} commented Shurikan.

{Nii-sama are you breaking the fourth wall or something ?}

{Shut up}

"Well I guess it's fair seeing how Rias never slept with Takeru often." Raynare said in a teasing tone as she got off the bed.

"Well Rias always gets what she wants... sometimes" Akeno said in a teasing tone.

"Have fun you two" Rayanre said as she and Akeno teleported home.

"Well then I guess you need to be naked to sleep now right ?"

Even though Rias knew what will happen if she did sleep nude around him.

"Well since I helped you get out of the that arranged marriage I'll let it slide."

"My, what happened to no lewd things ?"

"Only if I permit them."

"I see." grinned Rias.

"But don't do anything else." warned Takeru.

"I'm not a pervert." retorted Rias.

"If you say so." Takeru said.

"So are you wearing anything under that robe ?" Rias asked teasingly.

"Crap"

**Previously**

As Takeru was now wearing around his waist.

Raynare then came in the bathroom wearing a towel as well.

"Well are you ready ?" Raynare asked teasingly.

"Might as well." Takeru said reluctantly.

"The water was running and Raynare began to was his back.

Takeru was blushing like crazy.

"Aw is this your first time having your back washed by someone."

"No."

"Then who did for you before."

"Akeno."

"And when did that happened ?"

"When were kids and our mothers took us to a mixed bathing onset."

"What else haven't you two done ?" Raynare asked, now jealous of how close the two were.

"Well we haven't done **that** if thats what you're thinking."

"Sorry just making sure." Raynare said smiling sheepishly."

As Raynare was finished washing his back.

"Okay now the front."

"No way."

"How're you gonna wash it then ?"

"Fine but leave the lower region alone."

"Fine."

Raynare the sit in front of Takeru washing his chest.

Seeing Takeru blush like that was priceless.

"You're so kawaii."

"Just hurry up."

"Fine fine." Raynare said as she began to wash his chest.

"Now for the lower region."

"Thats off-limits." Takeru said.

"Oh come on, how are you going to wash it?"

"I'll do it myself Takeru said, as he took a wash clothe and turned around."

Raynare giggled as she washed herself.

After the bath, they then changed into bed robes, and Takeru didn't have any underwear to change.

**(Flashback end)**

"Oh my so you're nude under there." Rias giggled.

"Shut up."

"Well this is our chance to for us to practice sleeping as a married couple."

"Tch"

"Well then I guess, you should strip off now.

Takeru then quickly dashed into the bed as his bed robe was on the floor, with Takeru now nude.

"My can't wait for me to sleep with you huh ?"

"Turn off the lights" Takeru said under the covers."

"Aw then I can't see your sexy body."

Takeru blushed.

Rias then stripped of her clothes and turned off the lights as she got into bed with a now nude Takeru.

"Isn't this comfortable."

"No"

"Hm you know I haven't give you a reward for helping me get out of that mess."

"Really and what reward will that be?"

Rias then moved under the covers and was on top of Takeru.

Takeru got a close view of seeing Rias's nude body. She then held his cheeks and leaned in pressing his lips against her's .

Takeru was surprised at this.

{Wow kissing in the nude nice}

Takeru then wrapped his arms around Ria's bare back, making her body touch his.

After about 30 seconds, their lips parted.

"My first kiss. It's something that Japanese girls treasure right?"

"Are you sure I was worth it ?" Takeru asked.

"You did something that's worth a kiss." Rias smiled.

"You do realize that were both nude now right."

"I know and your arms wrapping around me felt so comfortable."

Takeru immediately blushed at what he had just did.

"Kawaii."

Takeru turned his body away from Rias.

"Just go to sleep ."

Rias then wrapped her body around Takeru from behind like a body-pillow.

**The Next Day**

"Here Takeru, ah" Rias said as she tries to feed Takeru.

"Aah" Takeru said as Rias fed him.

"It's delicious" Takeru said.

"Really ?"

"Yeah "

Rias smiled.

"Ara ara, it seems you two have gotten close from last night."

"Yep I finally got my kiss from Takeru." Rias said happily.

"So your finally caught up now." remarked Raynare hiding her jealousy of how Rias was feeding Takeru.

"So did you both slept nude. ?"Akeno asked.

"Oh yeah, he wasn't wearing anything else under that robe."

Takeru rubbed his temple in irritation.

"Ara so you did." deduced Akeno.

"What no fair !" Pouted Raynare.

**Later**

So that Stray devil turned out to be an alchemist of monsters ?" Rias asked.

"Yes" answered Grayfia.

"Damn those types are so troublesome." Takeru commented.

"In regards to this matter, one problem arose. The laboratory was found to house chimera of insectivorous plants and dragons. These things seem to have been released into this city." Grayfia explained.

"Tch." Takeru said in irritation.

"Um whats a Chimera." Issei asked.

"A combination of various animals making it into a monster." Takeru explained.

"Setting aside the insectivorous plants... The "dragon" part does disturb me." Rias said.

"Man this is going to be a pain." Takeru said rubbing his temple.

"This concludes the report on the matter. I will contact you again as soon as we learn more."

"Yes please do." Rias said as Grayfia's communication magic circle disappeared.

"Well then I guess it's time for me to get back to work now."

"Are you alright now ?" Akeno asked.

"Yup, don't worry about it."

"Buchou were back."

"We've returned."

Kiba and Koneko said, as they just got back from searching for the remaining chimera.

"Good work. Judging by your faces, you were able to find something, yes?" Rias asked.

"Yes, we found it. It's probably the thing that's targeting the girls of this school."

"Girls from school being attacked ?" Takeru asked having not been familiar with the recent rumor."

"The rumor is that the girls from our school, were getting ill. The real problem is that these girls were inflicted with dense traces of demonic magic. " Rias explained.

"I see."

"I was concerned about that, so I had Yuuto and Koneko investigate the situation."

"Great where is it located ?"

"At the woods."

"Alright everyone lets go." Rias said, as everyone headed out.

**Woods**

As Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, Issei, Raynare , and Takeru were walking through the woods.

"I swear if it's some lewd beast I think I might snap." Takeru said casuing everyone to worry what other version of the hannaya mask he has.

Then they saw it.

"This is..."

It was some giant plant with a red flower bud. Then a yellow dragon head came out of the flower

"A dragon." Takeru said.

{Please that thing looks like a dragon fucked up a plant or something.} commented Shurikan.

{Really ?}

{Hey there are other fetishes}

{You have a filthy mouth you know that ?} commented Ddraig.

{At least I don't have a perverted host}

{Shut up}

Then suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Quick everyone hide." Rias said as everyone hide into the woods.

What they saw two girls from school approaching the Dragon looking whatever.

"Huh? Isn't that Katase and Murayama from our class?" Issei asked.

Then suddenly a green slimy looking tentacle came out from the plant dragon, as it attaches it to the girls chest.

"What the fuck?" Takeru said in irritatation as if he was seeing a hentai.

Then they saw something glowing through the vine, as it was absorbing something transferring it to the chimera.

" It's sucking out their spiritual energy. " Rias said.

"Are you kidding me ?"

"That bastard..." Issei said as he was going to deal with that monster.

"Wait Issei." Rias said stopping Issei.

"But Buchou..."

" Based on all incidents thus far... it seems their lives aren't in danger." Kiba explained to Issei

"Yes. So let's sit back and observe a bit more. " Rias said.

" Wow Buchou, never thought you were into this kind of stuff." Takeru smirked.

Rias blushed.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT." retorted Rias.

"I can't believe my fiancé is into this kind of stuff." Takeru said in a fake disappointed tone.

"There there Takeru." Akeno said as she patted him on his back.

"Buchou is a tentacle ecchi. I expected this from Hyoudou." Takeru sobbed.

"Sempai !" Issei whined.

"Wow never thought you would be into that Rias." commented Raynare.

Then they saw that the monster was finished, as the girls walked away.

"They seem a bit fragile, but... it seems they are okay." Issei said.

" So he casts a spell on his targets... and lures them out here at night." Kiba said.

"Then he sucks out their spiritual energy and sends them home "unharmed"? Akeno said.

"Is that even possible." asked Issei

"In that case, We found out about it. Bad luck for you." Rias said as she headed out facing the monster.

The monster turned it's attention to Rias, as it began to attack with its many vines.

"Finally I get to be back in action now " Takeru said as he summoned his Blue Rose, and starts firing at it.

Rias also attacked with her Power of Destruction.

Akeno changed into her Lightning Priestess form.

"I'll bash you in." Koneko said as she jumps at the monster.

"I need to defeat those who threaten the peace of our school." Kiba said as he cuts down incoming vines.

Raynare started attacking with her light spears.

"Okay! It's go time. Boosted Gear." Issei said as he summoned his Sacred Gear.

The vines then attacked Issei.

[BOOST!]

With that Issei tried to attack the monster. But the vines then created a wall, stopping the attack. Then it followed up with another attack with it's other vine.

Issei dodged.

" Guy's clever than you'd think!" Issei said noticing how clever the monster was fighting.

"Damn why won't it make a dent ?" Takeru said in irritation as none of the attacks were ineffective, as it regenerates.

Every time they attacked the vines keep regenerating.

" His regenerations happen at the same speed as our attacks. He's tapped into stronger powers than he's usually capable of.

Energy from the air and earth of this human world, and from the spiritual energy of the students, has made it stronger." Rias explained seeing how big the monster has gotten.

"Great just great." remarked Takeru.

"Will everyone be okay?" Asia asked worried , seeing how everyone was having difficulty.

Then suddenly a vine erupted from the ground grabbing on Asia.

"AHH" Asia screamed as the vine lifted her

"Asia !" Issei screamed.

"AHHH"

The more vines came out as it grabbed onto Rias, Akeno , Koneko, and Raynare as well.

"Damit were too late." Kiba said.

Takeru on the other hand, was erupting demonic energy.

"THATS IT IM GOING TO OBLIRATE THAT THING." Takeru said as he rolled down the sleeve revealing the demonic arm, glowing blue.

Just then fine wrapped itself around Takeru's arm.

"WHAT THE HELL !" Takeru yelled outrage as he was lifted up.

" What is this thing ?" Rias said in discomfort as the vines were wrapping every part of her body.

"Every Man's fantasy." Koneko said.

"IT AIN'T MY FANTASY UGH." Takeru retorted as the vines wrapped around his whole entire body as it sucked on his demonic arm.

"Ara ara. What a naughty little plant monster you are." Akeno commented

"AKENO I AM SO GOING TO PUNISH YOU FOR ENJOYING THAT!" Takeru yelled in jealousy, seeing how Akeno's masochism enjoyed it.

"Ara ara Takeru's jealous " commented Akeno.

"Gah this so uncomfortable" Raynare said.

"Wow even Takeru-sempai as well." Issei said in surprise seeing how Takeru was caught by the monster as well.

"This makes attacking difficult" commented Kiba.

"Shit !, what do we do."

"Ara ara what a pickle." Akeno said as she enjoyed the vines sucking on her breast.

"AKENO !" Takeru yelled.

"Ara ara , I'm sorry Takeru, it just feels good."

"IT WON'T FEEL GOOD FOR LONG ONCE I MAKE YOU FORGET ABOUT IT."

[Wow kid jealous much ?} remarked Shurikan.

"SHUT UP THE ONLY ONE THAT GOES SADISTIC ON AKENO IS ME END OF STORY !"

Akeno blushed hard, seeing how Takeru declared that the only one he'll tease is her.

The others were surprised of how much of a jealous type Takeru could be.

"This is slippery and gross." commented Koneko.

"KONEKO-CHan !" Takeru yelled in a concerned older brother tone.

Then suddenly the girls uniform began to melt away the clothes.

" It's more like "slimy"... A slime that melts clothes off!" Rias yelled.

"Can't you use your magic to throw it off?"

"I can't! My destructive magic doesn't seem to be channeling correctly."

"I can't seem to generate any lightning either. "

"I can't even make any light spears"

"Koneko? Can't you execute your physical powers?" Rias asked.

" It's slippery all over..."

"Dam it , I can't even move my body if it's like this." Takeru said as the vines completely wrapped around him.

"Takeru, are you're clothes melting away. ?" asked Rias

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING THAT !? AND NO THEY'RE NOT !. THIS MONSTER MUST'VE BEEN MADE BY SOME FUCKING PERVERT FOR GIRLS"

"I see.. Aah"

"Those vines might be suppressing magic powers." Kiba said.

"If this keeps up... They'll all... they'll all be buck-naked!" Issei said in joy.

"I mean it's horrible!"

"YOU PERVERTED ASS, IF YOU EVER HAVE ANOTHER PEVERTED THOUGHT I'M GONNA... EVISCERATE YOU, GOUJ YOUR EYES, RIP OUT YOUR SPINE, CUT OFF YOUR SACRED GEAR ARM AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND, CRUSH YOUR SKULL, AND... AHH" Takeru yelled as he moaned.

Having heard Takeru's threat, Issei was shaking in fear.

Seeing Takeru moan like that. Rias, Akeno, Raynare, and Koneko couldn't help but to think that it was kawaii.

"Issei stop gawkiing and start fighting " Rias ordered.

Issei got back to his senses.

"Damn Monster." Issei said as he pointed his Boosted Gear at the monster.

Suddenly the monster let go of Asia and Koneko.

"Asia !" Issei screamed as he went to catch Asia.

Koneko landed safely on the ground.

"Why did it let go of Asia and Koneko only? Aah"Rias asked as the vine sucked on Rias's breast.

" It's limiting itself to my breasts. I can feel it sucking up my energy. Aah." Akeno moaned.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS THING CLINGING ONLY TO MY ARM THEN !?" Takeru asked as the vine was constantly sucked on his arm.

"What naught movements. aah." Rias commented seeing how the vines were moving.

" How magnificent — no. How pervert...No no no, I mean, it's something terrifying ! Damn it for sucking up energy from girls' boobs!"

"But why the boobs ?" Kiba asked.

" Don't ask something so obvious! I'd love to join in and suck up Akeno's, Raynare's, and Buchou "energy"!

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LOWLY SICK MOTHER FUCKING PERVERT SHIT HEAD !?" Takeru yelled in a demonic voice.

" NOTHING SEMPAI !"

"IT BETTER BE."

"...Sempai is really pissed."

"Please don't sympathize with the monster." Asia said to Issei.

"Sympathize? Preposterous! I'm completely jealous of the monster! FUCK YOU, BOOB SUCKER!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Takeru yelled.

"N N N NOTHING SEMPAI !"

"That reminds me, the girls who were targeted all had large breasts!" Kiba exclaimed remembering which girls were the ones were ill.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME !" Takeru yelled outraged.

That's it! This thing is an admirer of big boobs!" exclaimed Issei.

"Don't be impressed and do somet— " Rias said

"A high-ranking devil should not emit such an obscene voice. "Grayfia said appearing as a projection.

"Grayfia...! N-never mind that, do you have any news?"

"Grayfia-san get me out of this.

Grayfia turned her attention and to her surprise Takeru was caught by the monster as well.

"My, I never thought you would get caught into this kind of situation." Grayfia chuckled.

"THIS ISN'T Funny !"

"I'm sorry. It seems Chimera sucks energy from big breasted girls."

"That doesn't explain why it's sucking on my arm !?"

"Well it looks like it's using it as an alternative source."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME !"

"And one more thing, it appears to have yet another special power."

"Special power?" Rias asked.

Suddenly the branches of the Monster began to grow some kind of breast shaped fruit.

"Any girl that eats the fruit that this monster bears, her breasts will grow much larger, no matter how small she was before." said Grayfia pointing out the fruit growing on the plant.

"WHAT?!" Issei yelled in surprised.

"So says the Stray devil...

**(Flashback)**

If a girl's breast grows, so will her heart! And the hearts of all men will soar high with dreams!

Flat chests are sinful! Flat chests are cruel! Hark! The dawn of a new big breasted era... BREAST AND PEACE!" yelled the Stray Devil

**(Flashback end)**

"...he said." Grayfia said.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME !? " Takeru yelled.

"Breast... and... peace!

What a... What an admirable dream he had! Had I only known he had such honorably lustful intentions!

.What an advanced life form to be dedicated to eliminating girl's worries over bust size! That's why that maverick demon praised the President's boobs...

and set insects on Akeno-senpai's boobs!" Issei cried in joy.

"HE DID WHAT TO AKENO! ?"Takeru yelled as his face was completely red.

"It was because he held boobs in such high regard... that he felt the need to betray his master, for the sake of breast-science! I AM DEEPLY HUMBLED!" Issei said in joy.

Koneko then lifted a tree.

"Flat chests are cruel... ,,Flat chests are cruel."Koneko said as she was now covered in a red aura.

" K K Koneko-chan."

"I'll destroy you." Koneko said as he she began swing the tree at the monster.

"Beware the divine wrath of Koneko-sama!" Issei yelled ducking her attacks.

Hmph. I know I don't have boobs like Akeno or the President." Asia said.

The monster then fell to the ground.

" I'll take care of the President." Kiba said as headed to Rias.

"NOT SO FAST, HOTTIE! BUCHOU !" Issei yelled.

"Wh- What ?" Rias asked.

" Please let this poor monster go! I think he is the perfect ambassador to make all men's dreams come true!"

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Takeru yelled.

At that que Takeru was covered in a violent purple demonic energy.

"GRAHHHH" Takeru yelled as he bursted out of his prison with only his clothers covered in slime.

"KIBA NOW!"

Kiba nodded as he cut off the vines trapping the girls.

"Kiba what the hell was that for traitor !" Issei yelled.

The girls then landed safely as they restored their clothes with magic.

Takeru on the other hand.

"Ufufufufufufufufufufu, My what a lewd thing has happened tonight." Takeru chuckled darkly as if he was going to break.

Before anyone could attack the monster. A purple aura around Takeru began to form something."

It was something big, a giant body appeared towering over the monster, and a purple hannaya masked with two horns, black hair, and red eyes appeared.

"Ufufufuf time to destroy that monster." Chuckled Takeru.

To everyone surprise the hannaya actually moved as it punched the monster.

"Did that hannaya just..."

The monster began to cringe in fear.

"Ara, still alive no matter."

The hannaya the ripped parts of the monster and ate it. Much to everyones surprised and disguest.

As it ate almost every pieces of the monster, last was the head.

"Bye bye oppai monster baka."Takeru smiled as the hannaya ate the last of the remains of the monster.

Everyone was shocked at just what happened.

Takeru then burped.

"Oh my excuse me." Takeru grinned.

"Weill I guess we're done here." Rias said.

Then suddenly an energy rope wrapped around Akeno as she was pulled.

"Ara ara, I guess it's time for my punishment now ?" Akeno asked in excitement.

"Not yet, Koneko." Takeru turned to Koneko

Koneko nodded as she thrusted Issei down the ground with is head out.

"Now we're done." Takeru said as he teleported himself back to the OCR's bedroom.

**OCR Bedroom**

Takeru then threw Akeno against the bed.

"Ara ara, rought aren't you ?"

"Kfufufu. Takerus said as he began is sadisitc punishment on Akeno.

Takeru the wrapped Akeno with a straw rope all over her body.

"Ara ara" Akeno said as Takeru pulled on the rope, pressing it into her skin.

"I'll make sure that you forget ever that touch from that monster." Takeru chuckled, as he continued his sadistic punishment.

* * *

******Well hope you guy enjoyed the chapter and ****remember to review :)**

******The next chapter will be about getting Familars.**

******So what other side story/ova ****should use next after the Familar one ?**

**Leave any suggestions by PM or by review.**

**Harem (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS):**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats, Tayuya from Naruto , Yume from Sekirei (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Wow never thought that I be one of those authors with a hundred reviews on their fics. Thank you allfor reading this fic of mine, really means alot to me.**

**Well heres the 19th chapter enjoy :)**

**Side Story: Familiars. **

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

After what happened last night, Takeru wore banadages covering his demonic arm.

"Takeru are you alright ?" Rias asked.

Takeru just walked away.

"Wait a minute." Rias said as she grabbed on to his collar.

"Whats with the bandage on your arm ?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

{He casted a disinfection spell on his arm}answered Kisara

"Why?"

{Remeber last night.} chuckled Shurikan.

"Ah I see " chucleld Rias.

"Grrrr"

"I'm sorry , I didn't know that experience can be so traumatizing for you." giggled Rias

"If you're done I need to rest my arm so it could remove all the slime."

Rias laughed.

"Perhaps, I should tell everyone you're available for dating to the 2nd year males."

Rias stopped.

"You wouldn't do that to your fiancé would you ?" Rias asked cutely.

Takeru walked up closer to Rias as he kissed her in the forehead.

"I would. "Takeru whispered to her ear.

"You're so scary."

"I know, so what are we going to do for today ?"

"Well Im thinking of having Asia and Issei get their own familiars."

"Really, you're letting that pervert get one?"

"I know there are some familars that would suit his... taste. But he should have one."

"Let him use Asia's then, since they're living with each other."

"True" chuckled Rias.

"Well I might as well get my own then."

"You don't have one ?"

"Never thought I would use them, but I might as well get one then."

"I see."

"Besides I can see the Familar master anytime I want to any way."

"Well will be going together as a club."

"Please I can handle myself."

"Your part of the club so you have to apart of this."

"And if I don't ?"

Rias didn't know what to do?

Everytime she had a successful threat to use on Takeru, he would just counter it.

"Well I should be going to keep that pervert in line."

"Good." Rias said as she patted his head.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Buchou."

"You know you can just call me Rias when were alone."

"Fine, then Rias."

The way he said her name was just like that time, he helped comforted her when she was nervous about the Rating Game.

"Well I'll be heading to class then." Takeru said as he headed to class.

Later After School

**ORC Club House.**

Everyone was showing Issei and Asia their familiars.

Akeno showed off her familar which was a tiny green demon.

Kiba had a yellow bird.

Koneko had a white kitten named Shiro.

Then suddeny Shiro jumped out of Koneko's arms and landed on Takeru's shoulder.

Shiro the nuzzeled his cheek against Takeru's while purring.

"Heh, kawaii." Takeru smilled as he petted Shiro's head.

"I'm sorry sempai." Koneko apologized for Shiro's suprise action.

"No it's okay Koneko-chan I don't mind really." Takeru said as Shiro hoped on to Takeru's head sleeping on it.

Seeing this the girls, thought it looked so kawaii. Seeing how Shiro blended well wit his hair.

Then suddenly a magic circle appeared under Shiro on Takeru's head.

"Oh my, looks like you made a contract with me also Shiro-kun ?" Takeru remakred.

Shiro meowed happily in response.

"Well Koneko-chan looks like were both sharing Shiro now. If it's okay?" Takeur smiled.

"...No I don't mind, I'm happy that Shiro has another friend now."

"I see. Hey Shiro can you get off."

Shiro just slept.

Then suddenly something shar sanked into Takeru's head.

"Uh oh."

"Whats wrong?" asked Akeno.

"I think Shiro-kun is clinging on to me now."

"Ara, thats a surprise, well you always had an attraction to cute animals." remarked Akeno.

Takeru tried to get Shiro off him, but no avail.

"Ouch "

"What happened ?"

"Now Shiro-kun just pressed his claws into my head." Takeru chuckled.

Shiro meowed in his sleep.

"Well Koneko-chan mind helping me ?"

Koneko nodded.

Takeru kneeled down as Koneko tried to get Shiro off his head.

Koneko tired to carefully pull Shiro out.

"Itai itai"

Koneko stopped.

"Sorry Sempai."

"It's alright." Takeru said hiding the pain in his voice.

The other couldn't help but to view this situation as something cute.

Takeru was started to feel some blood loss about now.

Shiro then decided to finally disappear.

"Finally gald thats over."

"...I'm very sorry Sempai"

"It's alright Koneko-chan, don't worry about it." Takeru said assuringly as he patted Koneko's head.

Koneko blushed.

Takeru then used senjutsu to heal the claw marks on his head.

Then suddenly.

"

"She's this school's student counsel president, Shitori Souna-senpai.

Next to her is Shinga Tsubaki-senpai, the vice-president."

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are devils as well."

"What's up? You're all here." Rias asked.

"You seem to have acquired more servants\N so I figured I'd drop by and greet them." Souna answered.

"Servants? Are these people...?

Her proper name is Sounashitori.

"She's the leader of another party of high leveled devils."

"This school has other devils besides us?

" Rias-senpai, you hadn't told them about us?Though, the fact that they hadn't noticed us,\N even though we're all devils, is laughable." said the young man of the Student Council.

"Saji, we're not supposed to be interacting with each other. It's no mystery that Hyoudou-kun hadn't noticed us."

"Oh, you're that new guy who recently joined the student council."

"Second year, class C, Saji Genshiro. He's a pawn." Souna introduced.

"He's our pawn, Hyoudou Issei. She's our bishop, Asia Argento." Rias introduced.

"So, we're both pawns! We're the same grade, too!"

"My pride's quite hurt, considering that I have to be put on the same level as you, a lecherous pervert."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Want to start? I might be new but I'm a pawn worth four pieces! "

"Saji, step down. That pawn over there is worth eight."

"Eight? That's all the pieces! I can't believe it! This worthless..."

"Shut it!"

"I am sorry Hyoudo Issei-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?" Souna apologized.

Saji sighed as he reluctantly had his hand out for a hand shake, which Aisa put both her hands on.

"Nice to meet you." Asia said happily.

"Nice to meet you, too! No, no. The pleasure is all mine, meeting\N such a beautiful girl like yourself." Saji said happily.

"Nice to meet you, too, Saji-kun. Let me tell you something. If you do \Nanything to Asia, your head will be on a platter." Issei sad as he took Saji's hand and shook

"So, you're going to keep that blonde chick all to yourself, you sick pervert?" retorted Saji.

"My deepest condolences" Rias said to Souna.

"Same to you"

The two kings sighed at their pawns bickering.

"I've already made my debut and I'm\N just about to get myself a you're still handing out pamphlets." Saji said

"Why don't you shut it? I just got permission to get my own familiar. "

I've already made my debut and I'm\N just about to get myself a familiar.

"Oh, you too?

"Yeah. I'd planned for next week,,He only accepts offers once a month, so...

How about we put our skills in battle?

"Battle?"

"The winner reserves the right to get a familiar."

"Are you asking for a rating game?"

"As if. There's no way that'd be approved."

"You're right. Not to mention that body of yours is irreplaceable."

"That has nothing to do with it. Yes. We ought to settle this like high schoolers, with a sport!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Takeru said as he got out of the bedroom.

"Ah hello, Takeru-san." Souna greeted.

"Hello Kaichou." Takeru said.

"Asama-sempai, is also a devil ?" Saji said in shock, as well as the younger members of the Student Council. They would've never thought that their school's Lone Wolf would be a devil and to be apart of Rias's peerage.

"Yes he is, but his is a pure blood devil." Souna answered to Saji.

"What piece is he?"

"He has a unique evil piece which allows him to change to any piece."

"Wow"

"And he is also the one that helped trained Rias's peerage for the Rating Game against Phenex."

"Amazing."

"So are you two really gonna settle this matter by competition ?" Takeru asked with his arms crossed now.

"Of course." the two Kings answered.

"It can't help, those two are rivals." Akeno said.

"Sigh, figures."

Later the Kings decied to settle this by tennis.

Takeru was waiting outside the bedroom, as the two were changing to their tennis uniform.

Later they got out, Rias was wearing a pink tennis uniform which showed the cleavage of her chest, Akeno was wearing a yellow tennis uniform.

"Ara here to wish us look luck ?"

"You could say that." Takeru said as he hugged Akeno giving her a kiss on the lips.

They were like that for twenty seconds.

"Ara, that was a deep kiss."

"What about me ?" Rias asked.

"Sorry I don't kiss children. By the way Akeno you look very beautiful."

"Ara thank you." Akeno blushed.

"What do you mean I'm a child !?"

"Well why are we settling this matter by sports."

"Well were rivals, thats how we are."

"Sigh, I can't believe you ladies are the heiress of the Gremory and Sitiri Clan. I worry about what the new generation will be like." Takeru sighed as he massaged his temple.

Akeno chuckled.

"Stop talking like some old man."

"My kids these days always want to rush no patience ." Takeru sighed

"STOP THAT !"

"My word such a tone. " Takeru chuckled as he left.

"Is he always like that ?"

"Only towards the ones that are childish."

**Tennis field.**

Takeru was covered in killer intent.

"Whats wrong?" Raynare asked.

"Oh nothing, just suddenly having the urge to kill every pervert in this school." Takeru said cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry it not like..."

The game starts..

As they move around their skirts moved causing a panty flash.

Causing all the male students to gawk.

Takeru on the other hand...

"GRRRRRRRR"

"Hey take it easy. "

"Sempai you should calm down."

"...Sempai please."

Kiba, Koneko and Raynare were trying to restrain a raging Takeru ready to kill every male student even Issei.

Akeno noticing this could help, but to find it cute to see Takeru jealous, and it was sweet that he really cared for her.

"I swear i'm gonna dismembered their limbs, have their skulls fornicated by ghouls, burn them all to ash and..."

Koneko punched Takeru in the gut.

"UGH" Takeru said as he was losing conscious.

"Phew" said the three, glad that the demon was now sleeping.

"Sorry Sempai." apologized Koneko

"Man he really is the jealous type." remarked Rayanare.

Then suddenly the game was now turned into demon ball now, seeing how the ball was moving all over the place as in highspeed. The ball glowed now covered in magic. It was almost an extreme game of tennis now. As both teams hit the ball back fourth at each other, the went of field hitting.

"GAHHH" Takeru screamed as the ball hit him on the chest destryong part of his shirt, revealing his chest.

All the other girls were in awed seeing that the Lone Wolf has such a sexy upper body.

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to them resuming the game.

"Please tell me they didn't use magic just now during the game ?"

"Unfortnatly they did." ansered Kiba.

"Well then I'll be at the roof." Takeru said teleporting to the roof.

"Must be afraid of getting involved something embarrassing." giggled Raynare

Kiba and Koneko nodded in agreement.

As the game continued it was now a demon magic ball now. The field was starting to have craters now because of the magic covered tennis ball.

{Wow never seen a game like this before}

{They sure seem to be having fun}

"Tch"

Then suddenly something was coming at Takeru.

With no time to react it hitted him on the chest knocking him off the roof

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. " Takeru yelled.

As the game conituned it became utter chaos.

**Meanhwhile.**

"So in the end no victor could be determined." Koneko said holding the destroyed rackets."

"So, the two are in a meeting at the moment." Kiba explained where Rias and Akeno were at now.

Then Rias and Akeno came back.

"We settled on playing dodge ball. The duel will take place tomorrow at the gym."

"Look who I found lying down behind the school." Raynare said with Takeru's arm around her shoulder.

Takeru had a giant bruise on his chest, a couple of scratch marks from falling down off a building.

"I believe this belongs to you." Takeru said throwing the tennis ball.

Rias caught it.

"Sorry." Rias smiled.

"You're the worst fiancé." Takeru said as Raynare brought him to the couch.

"So what are we going to do now ?" Takeru asked

"Well be playing dodgeball."

"I refuse."

"Why not ?"

"One I am not going to get myself invovled in someting childish. Two, my body is sore now. And three I already been in enough wierd situations already."

"Please ?"

"No, I had a bad day already now. But first. " Takeru said as he summoned Shiro.

"Shiro-kun claw at him." Takeru ordered

Shiro meowed and got into Issei's face furry swiping his face.

"AAAAAHHH" Issei screamed in pain.

"Sorry Koneko-chan, is it okay if I made Shiro do that ?"

"...Not at all, he deserved it any way."

"Ara ara, I noticed how mad you were seeing the other boys gawking at me." chuckled Akeno.

"I was gonna bash their heads to the ground."

Akeno patted his head.

"There there."

{Some day huh kid ?}

"Go sniff your own ash."

Rias had a jealous look on her face.

"Why aren't you jealous of the other boys looking at me pervertedly." Rias asked while pouting.

"Well I thought you were an exhibitionist, seeing how you allow others to see you naked when you sleep, Plus your a grown woman you can take care of yourself."

Takeru said.

"Well what if someone looks at Raynare perveretedly ?" Rias asked.

Takeru had a tick mark grew on his face.

"Well I would need the names and start hunting them." Takeru smiled.

"Yay, Takeru's protective of me" Raynare said happily as she glomps on to him. Causing Rias to be covered in a red aura.

Akeno giggled seeing how Takeru was teasing Rias,

"Then what about Koneko ?"

Koneko blushed at that question.

"Lets see, I would put them in a seventy-two hour illusion torture, cripple them, and black mail them." Takeru said.

Koneko was surprised, hearing what Takeru would do to the other boys. It kinda made him look like an overprotective brother.

Rias was surprised at how much Takeru will do against perverts.

"Now if you're done asking such chidish questions. I'm going to sleep in the bedroom again, cause for some reason I just can't take a break from being involved in weird suggestions.

{Blame the side stories.}

"The what ?"

{I think he's brain-damaged.} remarked Kisara.

**The next day**

**Gym**

Everyone was getting ready for the big duel.

Everyone was wearing school gym clothes, some wore the track suit.

"I can't beleive I got myself involved in this." sighed as Koneko gave him a shoulder massage.

"Thank you for giving the massage Koneko-chan, I really needed that." Takeru smiled

"...Your welcome Sempai." Koneko said hiding her blushing face.

"Now remeber no going berserk." lectured Rias.

"Now when did I ever do that ?" smirked Takeru.

"Okay, but just try to restrain yourself."

"Hai, Buchou." Takeru said as he stood up.

{So no blood bath ?}

"No"

{Damn well I can't to see what those two kings will do to heat things up.}

{It looks like you might enjoy this Takeru-kun.}

"Will see."

Takeru noticed Issei was staring at Asia and Akeno, while Akeno was helping Asia with her stretches.

Issei was having a perverted day-dream now.

Then suddenly something was breathing behind Issei, he then turned around to a purple hannaya mask.

"GAAHHH."

"Ara ara, Hyoudou-kun please don't start having lewd thoughts." Takeru smiled.

Issei nodded panically.

Akeno giggled.

Later then Issei started passing out head bands.

"You made these Hyoudou." Takeru asked.

"Yep, well I kinda put an all nighter on those." Issei said rubbing the back of his head.

"They're really well made ." Rias commented.

"A feat outside of my expectations." Koneko commented.

"Lets tie these up and feel some team solidarity." Rias said as everyone putted on the headbands.

"Well since I'm playing now, might as well go all out " Takeru said removing the bandages from his demonic arm. Now better and clean from all slime."

"Sorry for the wait." Souna said as everyone of the Student Council arrived.

Game Start.

The game was now demon ball. Mostly everyone was using magic.

Takeru was just casually dodging, since he was only here to support not to play.

{Uh why no killing ?}

"Cause I'm not gonna interested. Plus dodging is good for exercise.

Windows were breaking. Demonic energy covered balls were flying.

{Sigh Rivalry is so troublesome.} sighed Kisara.

{You said look what happened to Ddraig.}

{I heard that you brat.}

{See?}

Takeru was busy seeing how beatuful Akeno was looking sadisctic, throwing a lightning covered ball at the oppenets.

A ball was coming at him until.

"Ara ara Takeru-kun, you shouldn't oogle me like that when were in the middle of a battle." Akeno smiled having just leaped above him with her legs spread out, catching the ball.

"Sorry." Takeru said looking away not wanting to start having perverted thoughts.

Akeno giggled.

"Kaihou, we should deal with Hyoudou first !" suggested Saji.

"Demonic spin ball of death !"

Souna then spun around as she throws the ball at Hyoudou which seemed to be tracking him. No matter how much he tried to outrun or duck it still followed him until..

"UGH"

The ball managed to hit him right on the jewels.

{BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA, OH MY GOD THAT WAS PRICELESSS.} Shurikan laughed.

{Nii-sama, thats rude}

{Oh come on it's hilarious.}

"Must be karma for all his lewd acts."

"I'll heal you with my twilight healing. Show me where you're injured."

"T That's not possible!"

"But if I don't see, I can't properly treat it!"

"You really don't want me showing you. Please, let me off the hook for this one!

"Fine... with your clothes on."

**Break time**

Asia then started to heal Issei at his lower region, luckily he still had clothes on

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah..."

"I can't even comment on this scene." Takeru and Koneko commented.

{Well I can, man Ddraig your host is making such a young nun lose her innocence.}

{Shut Up}

"Asia, you keep nursing him."

"Got it."

"Everyone, we must avenge Issei's death"

"Yes. It's for Issei-kun."

"We mustn't let this go to waste."

"Yes we must not let Issei-kun's death...

"Go to waste as well."

"...Of course."

"Yeah."

"And after this lets go find a grave to bury him." Takeru said.

"Uh guys I'm not dead."

The game ressumed.

"Bring it" Saji said to Koneko.

"Yes." Koneko said as she threw the ball hard at Saji's gut, causing him to fall down.

"Great job Koneko-chan." Takeru said patting her head.

Koneko blushed and smiled.

Then suddenly a ball was aimed at Takeru's head.

Takeru caught it.

Suddenly the air turned cold.

"Kfufufuf, now that ball was aimed to my head. You know a blow like that would've killed me if I was human. So then perhaps I should retaliate now RIGHT?." Takeru said with an evil sadistic smirk.

Suddenly a Purple Hannaya mask appeared and it seemed to carry a doge ball as well. Only it was covered his spikes and blood.

Everyone was already scared. While Akeno stares at him in bliss seeing his sadistic smirk.

"Well Souna it looks like you awoken the beast." Rias said triumphantly.

In an instant almost everyone were out accept Souna.

"Fufufuf, Ara theres still one left standing." Takeru said.

"Souna give it up. Your the only one left !"

"The fun is just about to begin."

"Times Up!" yelled one of Souna's servant who was the judge.

"We won! We won! We did it!"

"Now, as promised I'll be taking priority for the familiar."

"Of course. I'm a bit sad, but at least it was fun. Although, if this were a rating game, I wouldn't lose."

"Are you sure ? I do have a strong Hannaya by my side, besieds It's not like I can lose to my childhood friend, you, either. Well, time will tell."

"Agreed. Now, I'll be taking my leave." Souna said as she leaves.

**ORC ClubHouse:**

Cheers!

We decisively defeated the student council! We, the Occult Research Club, made a name for ourselves! ,And we owe our success to you all.

"But, I had to sit out..."

"It's thanks to these headbands that we won."

"That's right!"

"Yeah, Issei-san!"

Kiba, you scoundrel, but sometimes you do say, some very good things!

Now, we can't just sit around here for too long. We have familiars to catch."

"Not yet Buchou, I've already called the familar master so our time is extended.

"Eh why would you do that ?"

Takeru chuckled darkly.

"For making me apart of this childish game. I will be punishing you." Takeru smirked.

"EH ?, Now Takeru hold on for a second..."

Takeru grabbed Rias by the collar of her uniform.

"Ufufufu, Sorry Buchou as your fiancé its my auhtority." chuckled Takeru as she dragged her to the bed room.

"Akeno as the Vice-president, do you want to see how I punish Buchou ?"

"Of course." Akeno said happily as she follows.

Everyone was worried and sacred about what was going to happen to Rias.

**Bedroom**

"Akeno please soudproof the room."

Akeno nodded as she sound proof the room with a spell.

"So what are you going to do to me ?" Rias asked now sitting on the bed."

"Well I'm gonna spank you."

"Ara" Akeno said in delight.

"Aw have I been a naughty girl ?" teased Rias.

"Yes you have Rias-tan." Takeru said in a different voice, which souded just like Sirzechs.

Suddenly Takeru's body glowed and after that standing before her was Sirzechs.

Rias was shocked at this.

"Now Rias-tan, you've been a bad girl. You and Souna-chan always having those fights." Takeru/Sirzechs sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

Akeno seeing this was so priceless and a unexpected irony.

"Wait a minute I...

Before Rias could say anything, she was now lying on his lap.

"Now then, it's time for Onii-tama's 1000 Spanking."Takeru/Sirzechs said as his hand was ignited with magical energy.

Rias couldn't believe what was happening to her even though this wasn't really her brother, he would've never spank her. She couldn't beleive that Takeru knew how she used to call Sirzechs that when she was only a child.

*Smack*

"Itai !"

"Ara, Rias-tan's screams are so cute."

"STOP USING HIS VOICE AND FORM!"

*Smack*

"Aw Rias-tan is talking back at me, oh why do you have to be so rebellious."

*Smack*

"Itai ! Please stop !"

"Ara, Rias-tan's begging face is so cute."

*Smack*

Rias woud've never thought that she would be spanked by her own brother and that sadistic expression on him, made him look so evil.

Akeno seeing this couldn't help but laugh at her friend, seeing how she is being spanked by her brother and she was impressed of how good Takeru imitated Sirzechs perfectly.

"Aw Ria's tan's bottom is so soft."

*Smack*

"STOP IT!"

After about a twenty minutes. Everyone finally went to the Familiar forest. Rias on the other hand had a really sore bottom.

{Wow kid you're really sadistic.}

{Takeru-kun, I think you should apologize to Rias-chan)

"Heh, yeah guess I must've overdone it."

"I hate you." pouted Rias.

"Aw don't be like that Rias-tan."

"Stop calling me that !"

**Familiar Forest**

"Heh it's been a while since I've been here." remarked Takeru.

"You've been here before."

"Only to observe."

"Get daze!" said a loud voice

Asia and Issei were startled by this.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" said the man named Satooji

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of."

Buchou then introduces us to the so called Familiar Master.

"Hee. A dull face boy and a blonde beauty huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

"Ise. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes." The two new devils both said.

Then Satooju noticed Takeru and he had a surprised look.

"Wel well, its been awhile young man, I see you finally want to get a familar now huh?"

"Hello Satooji-san, and yes it looks like i'll be getting a familar now." Takeru smiled.

"Eh you know each other ?" asked Rias.

"Yes, I've been here three years ago, when you're brother took me here."

"So I can leave it to you, in finding the familar you want then." Satooji asked with a smirk.

"Of course, well then everyone good luck."

"You're going to go by yourself ?"

"Don't worry I know how to navigate myslef through this forest." Takeru said as he walked deeper into the forest as he was now out of sight.

{So did you decide what familiar to pick?} Kisara asked.

"Nope just gonna see if there is a beast that is string."

{So you want a strong familiar.}

"Bascally yes."

As Takeru walked around. He saw many different familars, Hydras, Cerberuses, Wyverns, Golems, and other strong creatures.

{What not interested in the ones that transform into girls? Not into beastility?}

"You're sick."

{What even Ddraig's previous owner had that.}

"How the hell did you know that ?"

{ News letter}

"?"

{He sometimes gets newsaper delivered by magic, even if were in Sacred Gears.}

"I see."

As Takeru walked around more he suddenly felt a strong force of energy.

"Looks like I found one." Takeru said in joy.

Immediately something attacked Takeru at a high speed and it was a lighting attack.

"My this is interesting."

What attacked takuer was a white tiger.

The tiger growled.

"My I never thought I would see a Tsui-long (celestial creaturs of Chinese myth_)_ and it's Byakko." Takeru remarked smiling as he got ready for battle.

The tiger then disappeared.

Takeru sensing the ki aroudn him sensed the tiger, and immediately block the incoming claw attack, and pucnhed him.

Byakko broke the fall, and was covered in blue lighting.

The tiger opened it's mouth as it fired barrages of lighting shape spheres.

Takeru usig his lightning shield just simply ran through the attack.

Byakko stopped it's attack, and started to go close range now.

"Now that more like it !"

The two were now trading blows, Byakko managed to land some blows on to Takeru, which his uniform how had claw marks.

Takeru was impressed with Byakko's strength.

Byakko the backed away as the sky suddenly become cloudy.

"Well this is interesting."

Up from the sky there was something yellow glowing. Then it fired down a powerful beam of lighting at Takeru.

Takeru took the hit.

Byakko thinking he won, decided to leave until..

"Hey it's not over yet." Takeru said.

Byakko was surprised that a mere devil can take on the hit of his Ziodyne like it was nothing.

"Now then my turn."

Takeru eyes then changed to the red with the black symbols.

Takeru then casted a magic circle above Byakko.

"Have a taste of you're own attack." Takeru smirked.

Before Byakko had time to react, he was instantly hit by Takeru's attack.

"Hmm so thats what it feels like using this new type of lighting." remarked Takeru.

As the smoke cleared, he saw Byakko lying on the ground with his fur worn out.

Takeru walked up to Byakko.

"So do you want to be my Familiar ?"

The tiger growled in irriation.

"Heh I guess not."

Then suddenly Byakko glowed.

"Hm?"

Afte the glowing stop, there was now a little tiger cub.

"Wow that interesting, so it had a battle form huh?" Takeru remakred.

Then suddenly he heard some rustling from the bushes. It was Shiro.

"Shiro-kun ?"

Shiro then headed towards the now little Tsui-Long. The little kitten nuzzeld his cheeks against Byakko's.

"Heh I see, so they're like brothers." Takeru remarked.

Byakko then woke up.

Shiro meowed happily.

"Heh I see you're alright." Takeru remarked to Byakko.

Byakko then walked up to Takeru and had it's paw out to him.

"I see. Takeru said as he shook paw with his hand.

At that a magic circle appeaered signifying the contract.

Shiro meowed happily.

"Well I guess were partners now Byakko."

Byakko growled happily as it jumped to his shoulder.

Shiro jumped up to Takeru's other shoulder.

Now then lets go see how the others are doing.

**Meanwhile**

The rest of the ORC were just finished getting rid of a problem.

"Sniff my familar..." cried Issei seeing that his potential familars were destroyed.

"...Sick pervert."Koneko commented.

So basically there were some perverted familiars from a hentai, and If Takeur was here with them the forest would be destroyed.

"So what do you think Takeru would've done seeing what happened ?"

"He would seriously snap."

"He'll be jealous." Akeno said thinking about Takeru's punishment if he ever found out what happened.

Asia on the other hand now had a her own Familiar. A sprite dragon named Rassei, who seemed to be quite attached to her. Seeing how it electrocutes Issei when he trys to get close to her. Also he could use blue lightning.

"Ara looks like that Dragon reminds me a certain blue lightning wielder." remarked Akeno.

Then Takeru arrived.

"Wow what happened here ?" Takeru asked seeing the burned remains of something unidentified.

"Oh nothing." Akeno answered.

If Takeru knew what happened to the girls, since it involved slime and tentacles. And based from last night it seemed to be a taboo to Takeru, if hears anything about slime and tentacles.

"Alright I;m just glad everyone didn't get involved in anything with those lewd creatures." Takeru said in relief.

"Ara, is that your familiar ?" Akeno asked seeing the white tiger cub on his shoulder.

Shiro got off Takeru's shoulder and landed into Koneko's arms.

"...Shiro what were you doing here ?" Koneko asked as she petted her familiar.

"Ah I see. Wow Asia got a dragon as a familar impressive. So did Hyoudou found a familar he liked."

Everyone freezed up, not wanting to tell Takeru that the Familiar Issei wanted was tentacls and slimes. He would've killed Issei right away in the most gruesome way.

"Heh well you see..."

"Oh so no luck, well finding a familar is difficult.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Oh so you got Byakko as you're familiar huh ?" asked Satooji asked.

"Yep it seems I fit his requirements for beinghis master."

"Really and what would that be ?"

"Being a strong master."

Satooji chuckled.

"Sniff... my poor tentacle-chan and slime-chan."

Suddenyl something cracked in Takeru's head.

The air suddenly became cold, a purple mist appeared.

"Issei you idiot." The ORC said mentally.

"So there was something lewd going one huh." Takeru said with his hannaya mask behind him breathing out black smoke.

"Wait a minut Sempai I can explain..."

"Byakko."

Byakko got off of his shoulder and transformed into his full grown form.

"Die !" said the hannaya.

Byakko was covered in blue lightning and he tackled Issei into the far regions of the forest.

"Well then shall we leave." Takeru said as Byakko turned back to normal and rested on to Takeru]s shoulder.

**ORC Clubhouse**

Takeru and Koneko were sitting next to each other on the couch, watching their familars playing with each other.

While Issei was being healed by Asia, it turned out Byakko sent Issei to the Hydra territory.

{Well how does it feel Ecchi Emperor Dragon ?} laughed Shurikan.

{Shut up} said Ddraig.

{Did you really have to be that harsh to Issei-kun.} asked Kisara

"Of course the pervert deserved it." answered Takeru.

Koneko nodded in agreement.

Byakko and Shiro both yawned and went to sleep as they teleported away.

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**

**For those that aren't familar with Byakko. It's a demon from the Shin Megami Tensei series. Ever since I saw the trailer for Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, I instantly loved Byakko.**

**Also for the next 2 chapters, I'll be doing some more side stories/ Ova. And after that is the start of the Excalibur Arc.**

**So leave me any suggestions on what Side Stories and Ova I should do next.**

**Harem (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS):**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats, Tayuya , Yume (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu, (WIP)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here's the 20th chapter enjoy :)**

**Side Story: Takeru's Persona change.**

* * *

**ORC Clubhouse**

Takeru was just sitting on the couch reading a book withe the cover and the back wrapped in a black cloth so no one will see the title of the book.

Koneko was sitting next to him eating a doughnut.

"Heres the tea." Asia said as she placed the tray and starts passing the tea cups now filled with tea to the two, white-haired devils.

"Oh thank you."

"Thank you Asia."

"It's nothing, Akeno-san taught me how to make tea yesterday and I wanted to have someone to try it."

"Is that so ?" Takeru simled seeing that Akeno taught Asia.

The two then took a sip from the tea.

Suddenly Takeru suddenly felt drowsy as he placed the tea cup on the table.

Takeru then fainted.

"...Sempai ?"

"Ah Asia, it seems that the tea was here is missing." said Rias referring to the tea that was on her desk.

"Oh I think I gave that to Takeru-sempai."

"You what? I had just put a spell on that tea."

"Eh"

Koneko eyes widen in surprised.

"Well it looks like nothings wrong." said Rias observing how Takeru didn't exhibit any changes.

"What kind of spell was it?"

"I was hoping I might be able to fix Issei's lechery, so it was a spell to reform one's personality." Rias explained.

"Their personality?"

Takeru woke up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Man, must've been tired."

"Are you alright Sempai ?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah I'm okay really." Takeru answered as he picked up his black book and continues reading.

"Are you sure ?" Rias asked.

"I'm fine really Buchou don't worry." Takeru assured.

Takeru put his book away in the pocket dimension.

"Well then I'll be heading home then, see you at home Buchou." Takeru said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Rias was surprised at this action.

"Well then bye." Takeru said as he leaved.

**Takeru's house**

"You did what !?"

"Ara, I wonder if he'll be a pevert." Akeno mused.

"Hey I didn't mean for it to happen."

Meanwhile Takeru was in his bedroom.

{Hey you feeling alight ?}

"Sure I'm fine why do you ask ?"

{Cause that Gremory girl spiked that tea.}

"Really ? hm not feeling anything weird so far, so I'm okay."

{Okaay.}

Takeru tone was weird, usally he would talk in his usal agaitated tone. But now he was speaking in a nice tone.

Then he saw his door opened.

"Oh Akeno is there anything you need ?"

"Just checking if you're alright."

"Well I can assure you that I'm fine."

"Really not imagining anything lewd ?"

"Nope." Takeru said as he continued reading his book.

Akeno walked up to him, and moved his arm on one of her oppai.

"Anything now?" Akeno asked in a teasing tone.

"Nope, but I got to say your breast feels so nice."Taker said.

He then started to move his fingers around as he fondles it.

"Ara ara ara."

"kfufufufu." chuckled Takeru.

The way Takeru was fondling her oppai, felt so good to Akeno. The way he moved his finger felt like he've done this before.

"Ara, have you done this before."

"Nope, you're my first."Takeru smiled.

Takeru then stopped.

"Ara, why'd you stopped ?"

"Sorry, I just don't feel like continuing right now." Takeru smiled.

Akeno was starting to worry about Takeru, usually something like this situation he'll start feeling flustered, and say that it was lewd and would start his hannaya mask.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright ?"

"Of course why do you keep asking that ?" Takeru asked as he was enjoying his book.

"No reason." Akeno said as she left the room.

{Okay kid what was that all about ?}

"Hm?"

{You just groped an oppai and you're not even flustered by it ?}

"My must I feel flustered about my girlfriend offering me the opporutunity to grope ?"

{Well you... I screw it I'm gonna see how this turns out.} Shurikan said as he watches how the events will fold out.

"Whatever floats you're boat." Takeru said as he resumes reading his book.

Meanwhile.

"Are you serious ?"

"Serious, he didn't blush at all. he just calmly smiled ?"

"You don't think he's a pervert now ?"

"No way if that happens, will have a sadistic open pervert."

"Rias you better do something about this." Akeno said.

"Why? I thought you might like this."

"Well I enjoy him doing something ecchi, but only if were alone. Besides he won't be fun to tease anymore."

"True."

Takeru went downstairs while still reading that book.

"Ah I see you're back already Rias, do you need anything ?" Takeru asked.

"No I'm fine thank you."

"Alright then let me know if you ladies need anything." Takeru said as he headed out in the back yard to continue reading.

"Okay that was really weird."

"He's acting too nice."

"Anybody realize he's been reading that book lately.'

"Hm lately he started reading that book today, but that was before he drinked the tea."

"Wonder why is that book covered up like that ?" asked Raynare seeing that the book was covered in that black wrapping

"Must be something he didn't want anyone to know what he likes to read."

**Backyard**

"Heh every things according to exactly how I wanted." Takeru mused as he took a sip of ginger ale.

{What plan ?}

"Oh nothing." Takeru said smiling.

{You know that smile is really creeping me out.}

"Really now."

{Takeru-kun are you sure you're alright ?}

"Of course why is every person asking me this ?"

So far the spell didn't seem to worn out. As he still had that unusual happy atmosphere around him.

Everyone was getting worried.

**The next day**

**Kuoh Academy**

During Break, Takeru was up at the roof reading that book and he had a table with tea tea set.

{Where did you get that Table?}

"Shush, I'm trying to read."

{Don't ignore me. Besides what the hell are you reading anyway.}

"Well then I'll just have to read it aloud for you to find out then."

As the girls headed to the roof to check on Takeru. they heard something

**(Story Time :) )**

******(Background Music: Heike Masomi Theme.)**

_At the clubhouse the young man was saw the bedroom door slightly opened. He took a peak and found his Fuku-Buchou sleeping._

_His eyes gleamed like a hunter finding his prey so vulnerable. For years he has known her since they were children. He has harbored feelings for her, yet he he didn't have the courage to confess._

_Suddenly something dark ignited in his mind, he noticed he had the rope from the rock climbing club he had._

_A smirk appeared on the man._

_The Fuku-Buchou felt a weird sensation on her body_

_She then woke and found her self wrapped in ropes in an erotic fashion._

_"Ara you're awake Fuku-Buchou." said the Young Man._

_The Fuku-Buchou was surprised._

_"What are you doing ?" asked the Fuku-Buchou in fear._

_"Ara ara, I just noticed how kawii you looked sleeping so I wondered how you looked in wrapped in ropes."_

_"Where did you get those ropes."_

_"Oh I just got those from the Rock Climping Club. I forgot to give this back to them." explained the young man._

_He then began to tug on the rope as it presses on to her body._

_"Ahhh." moaned Fuku-Buchou_

_"Ara ara Fuki-Buchou you're such a bad bad girl," said the young man as he was amused seeing the vice president now wrapped in ropes._

_"Please stop." said the Vice-president with __teary eyes._

_Then man then began to pull on the rope as it press more on to her body._

_"Itaiii" screamed the Vice-president._

_"Ara, your scream is so cute." mused the man as he licked her on the cheek._

_"Kfufufu, my they way you squirm is so adorable." said the young man in amusement._

_"Please stop." said the Vice- president._

_"Kfufufu you may say it hurts, but your body certainly enjoys it." said the man as he pulled on the rope._

_The Vice-Presidnet screams._

"What the hell he's reading a porno and in the afternoon !?"exclaimed Raynare

"Shush, Im trying to listen." Akeno said as she was enjoying Takeru's story telling. They way he was reading it sounded to seductive and right now she was imagining that she was the Fuku-Buchou in the story.

_"Oh my, Fuku-Buchou are you perhaps a masochist ?" asked the man._

_"N n no Im not." said the Vice-president._

_"Ufufufu, really now even if i do this ?" the man said as he pulls on the rope harder.__  
_

_"AHHH" moaned the young woman in __pleasure._

_"Kfufufuf, see aren't you enjoying this." smirked the man._

_"N no."_

_"Kufufufu, Fuku-Buchou it seem I'll have to take some drastic measures then." said the man as he takes out a..._

**(Story interrupted)**

**(Music ends)**

{OKAY STOP I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANYMORE !} yelled Shurikan.

"My, and we were just getting to the best part." smiled Takeru.

{I don't even need to hear anymore of that ero crap! }

Takeru instantly took off his black ring and slammed it to the ground.

{GAAAH}

"Now listen here you lowly Sacred Gear Dragon, this here is not some ero crap. It is an art known as sensuality GOT IT" Takeru said with a Hannaya Mask shining bright with a light aura.

{G g got it} said the Dragon in fear.

"Good." Takeru said as he picked up the ring.

The girls on the other hand couldn't believe what they saw.

"Aww, I wanted to hear more." pouted Akeno now that story time with Takeru was now over.

" I can't believe what I just saw." Rias said dumbfounded, seeing how Takeru defened an eroge calling it an art, which it is by the way. But to see him all worked up about it was so shocking.

"Sempai ecchi ?" Koneko said in shock, seeing how her once lewd hating sempai, was now reading ecchi things.

"You better do something about this Rias."

**ORC Club house.**

Takeru was still reading his special book,which he is enjoying as he grins.

Koneko felt alittle uncomortable because of his strange aura. She was okay if her sempai is alittle ecchi, as long he doesn't gakw at a girls body like a certain someone.

{How long are you going to read that?}

"How long can you shut up?"

"Takeru."

"Yes what is it Buchou-san ?" Takeru asked as he placed the book on the table.

"Could you got out and buy these items on the list." Rias said as she gives him the list.

Takeru looks through the list.

"Sure I'll be happy to do it." smiled Takeru as he headed off.

Later Takeru came back and he saw Issei reading his book.

"Buchou here are the things you wanted." Takeru said as he placed the bag on her desk.

"Thank you Takeru."

"It was my pleasure." Takeru said as he approached Issei.

Issei noticed Takeru and immediatly closed the book and placed it on the table.

"Oh my, it seems you were looking through my book."

"Eh, that book is yours sempai ?" Issei said in surprise.

"Of course." said Takeru picking it up.

"Ah no Sempai isn't this book kinda like porn."

Takeru immediatly brought his face close to Isse's.

"Hyoudou-kin this isn't porn at is a masterpieces known as sensuality."

"H h hai." Issei said nervously.

Then later they got a report of a Stray Devil around the area.

**Forest.**

As the ORC went off to find the Stray devil, which was a high A-rank type. This type of devil has amazing ability of making clones of herself.

So everyone splitted up into teams of two to cover more ground:

Rias and Raynare

Issei and Asia

Kiba and Koneko

Takeru and Akeno.

Meanwhile Akeno and Takeru were just sitting on chairs provided by Takeru, along with his table and tea.

"Ara, shouldn't we go out looking for that Stray ?" Akeno asked as she took a sip of tea.

"It's best that we let it find us instead of the other way around." Takeru said as he continued reading the book.

"So do you mind reading me that story you're reading ?"

"Of course do you want me to read where I was cut off."

"Ara so you knew we were eavesdropping ?"

"Of course, though I wished you would have just came out and I would have start at the beginning for you."

"Ufufufu, sorry it was Rias's fault."

"I see well then time to start." Takeru smiled as he began reading

**(Story Time :) )**

**(Background Music: Heike Masomi Theme)**

_"Kufufufu, Fuku-Buchou it seem I'll have to take some drastic measures then." said the man as he takes out a __riding crop.  
_

_The Fuku-Buchou's eyes widen in fear but deep down it was excitement._

_He then flipped up her skirt revealing her black lacey underwear._

_"Ara, Fuku-Buchou, what inappropriate underwear." said the young man in surprise as he strucks her bottom with the riding crop_

_The Fuku-Bucou moaned in pain but it was out of joy._

_"Ara ara, you look so beautiful." commented the man as he leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers._

_The Fuku-Buchou always had a crush on the young man, she always wanted to confess her feelings to him. But she didn't had the courage to, instead she kept her relationship with him as just friends. The kiss she __received from the young man was rough, as his tongue clashed with hers. Their tongues began to wrap around each other, causing both of them to feel ecstasy._

_The young man then broke the kiss._

_"That will be enough for now." The young man said._

_The Fuku-Buchou looked disappointed._

_"Ara? did you enjoy that ?"_

_The Fuku-Buchou, blushed in __embarrassment._

_The young man smiled in amusement._

_"Well then if you tell me that you wanted me to pleasure you just say the word." said the young man as he teasingly licks her neck._

_The young woman paused for a moment._

_He then used the tip to stroke her flower._

_She moaned in pleasure._

_"Ufufufu, my you sure seem to enjoy that." smirked the young man as continues stroking._

_The young woman suddenly felt some kind of wetness coming out from her lower region._

_"Ara, look how wet you are." exclaimed the man as he stopped stroking and pointed out the amount of __juices on the riding crop._

_He then began to lick the tip of the crop._

_"My you taste so sweet." remarked the young man, as he completely licked up all the juices._

_She blushed._

_"So do you want anymore pleasure or not ?" asked the young man._

_"yes." she said softly._

_"Ara, it seems I couldn't hear that. Could you say it out loud again ?" teased the young man._

_"PLEASE I WANT YOU TO PLEASURE ME !"screamed the young woman._

_A smile appeared on the young man._

_"Alright then." He then began to..._

**(Story Interrupted)**

**(Music ends)**

Suddenly they heard a loud noise.

"Ara, it seems they found it."

"Sigh, and just when were about to get to the best part." Takeru sighed as he closed the book.

"Well then I guess you'll have to read me a bedtime story tonight then."

"It seems so."

The two sadists then headed off to deal with the stray devil.

**Meanwhile**

The others were dealing with a stray devil, it was a woman wearing a revealing robe, messy blonde hair, and she was radiating a red aura.

Everyone was having difficulty with dealing that stray. The stray devil had high instant regeneation ability for her duplicates, making it more hard to defeat.

Issei on the other hand was gawking at they many replicas of the Stray Devil.

Suddenly many ropes of light wrapped around them.

"Ufufuf my what a beautiful stray, I wonder how much can you scream." said Takeru pulling on the light ropes.

"Where the heck were you two !?" Rias asked.

"Ufufuf it was story time."

"Now then lets hear those screams." Takeru said with a smile as he pulled on the ropes.

The stray devil's screams were echoed through out the forest.

Takeru on the other hand wasn't amused.

"Sigh, like an animal but not of beauty how sad." Takeru commented.

Suddenly the ropes then began to glow brighter, the light was toxic to the clones as it burns on to their skin like acid.

Takeru then pulled on the rope, causing all the clones to be dismembered.

The other devils were surprised of how Takeru was able to manipulate light, while only Angels and Fallen Angels are able to.

"IMPOSSIBLE !" screamed the Stray.

"My what an animatistic voice you have." remarked Takeru.

The stray then tried firing a powerful blast of energy at him.

"My, so slow." said Takeru already in front of her.

Everyone was surprised at his new speed. It was almost as if he was moving at the speed of light.

Takeru then had his hand on the Stray's neck.

"An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and Eternal Punishment for Interrupting My Reading." Takeru chanted with a glare.

In an instant the Stray was now covered in a blinding light.

After the light faded, the devils opened their eyes and saw that the Stray was now gone without a trace.

"Well then I believe this errand is over now. If you'll excuse me I have to continue my reading." Takeru bowed as he was covered in light as he disappeared.

"Ahno is something wrong with Sempai ?" Issei asked.

**Takeru's house**

Meanwhile Takeru was now in his room still reading the book.

{Takeru-kun are you sure you're alright.}

"Of course."

{Forget it sis lets just see what happens.}

Later he saw a teleportation circle appeared in his room.

Akeno appeared out of the circle.

"Ara, Akeno are you done with club activities ?"

"Yep."

"I see." said Takeru as he continues reading his story.

"So do I get a bedtime story ?" Akeno asked teasingly.

Takeru chuckled.

"Alright then."

**(Story Time :) )**

**********(Background Music: Heike Masomi Theme.)**

_"Alright then." He then began unbuttoned her shirt revealing her bare breasts._

_"Ara, Fuku-Buchou thats inappropriate, for you to not wear a bra." remarked the young man as he placed his bare hand on one of her breast._

_"Ahhhh" moaned the young woman._

_"My they feel so soft." the young man commented as he begins to tease the nipple._

_Having this sensation on her breast it felt so good._

_"Kfufufuf, my you look so beautiful." said the young man as he gave her a deep kiss, as he fondles her other breast with his other hand.__  
_

_"My you certainly enjoyed __that didn't you." remarked the young man._

_"Please release, so I may embrace you !" pleaded the young woman._

_Suddenly a blush appeared on the young man. He then began to unwrap the ropes._

_The Fuku-Buchou immediately punched him in the stomach. causing him to fall on the floor._

_"Fuku-Buchou ?" the man said as he saw Fuku-Buchou with a smirk and she had the rope in hand._

_"Ufufufu, just for that I believe its my turn don't you think ?" said the Fuku-Buchou._

_Shen the immediately tied the ropes around his arms behind his back._

_"You know I don't like it when you're the teaser and to tease me in an erotic fashion, that's my job." said the Fuku-Buchou pouting._

_"Your job ?" said the young man in surprise._

_She then sat on top of his chest, as she kisses him on the cheek._

_"I guess its my turn now isn't it." The Fuku-Buchou said._

_She then began to unbutton his shirt revealing his well-built chest._

_"Ara ara, you sure have been working out." commented the Fuku-Buchou._

_The young man blushed._

_She then began to lick his chest._

_"AHHH" moaned the young man._

_"Ufufufu now who has a cute moan._

_She then noticed something sticking out of his pants. A smirk appeared as she undid his pants as, the pointy member sticking out,_

_"Ara ara, you seemed aroused." she said teasingly as she pokes at the still covered member._

_"Ahhhh"_

_The young woman giggled. as she pulled down his boxers, fully showing his hard member._

_He blushed __immediately._

_"Ufufufufu, you have grown into quite a man haven't you." teased the Fuku-Buchou as she strokes it._

_"Ahhh" he moaned._

_She chuckled as she then held his member and placed her mouth on it._

_This sensation felt so good to the young man, as he moaned in pleasure._

_Fuku-Buchou kept on sucking it enjoying the taste of the meat in her mouth._

_As it went on._

_"GAH !" He yelled as he unleashed inside her mouth._

_"Mmmph" she said as the white load went into her mouth. _

_She then swallowed the load and released her mouth._

_The young man panted._

_"My that was __delicious." she remarked._

_Seeing that his part was still hard she then began to..._

**(Story stops)**

**(Music ends)**

Takeru then saw Akeno fondling her breast and using her other hand rubbing against the her flower.

"Ara, you seemed to have enjoyed the story." Takeru remarked.

"Ufufufufufu,Eh why'd you stop?"

"Because someone has been making such lewd noises in the middle of my reading."

"Ara ara, I'm sorry." smiled Akeno.

"Well then it seems I will have to discipline you then don't I ?" Takeru said as he created his light ropes.

"Ara, isn't that really harmful to devils."

"Nope this light allows me to decide to add that effect or not."

{You had to teach him about light manipulation.}

{Fuck off}

{Wow dirty mouth huh ?}

Takeru then wrapped the rope around Akeno.

"Ara !"

He then pulled Akeno closer to him.

"Now then what to do with you ?"

Then suddenly many lights spears were coming at Takeru pinning him to the wall.

"My whats this ?"

Rias then appeared in his room holding a small vial thrusting it to his mouth.

Takeru swallowed something, as Rias took the vial out of his mouth.

"So was that the antidote ?" Akeno asked as the light rope disappeared.

"This had better work." Raynare said.

"It should." Rias assured.

Takeru then had a drowsy look and he fell to his bed.

"So who's going to sleep with him ?"

"ME !" said Raynare and Rias.

With everyone arguing, they failed to notice Takeru smirking.

"Suckers." he said softly as went to sleep.

{Wait a minute so all of it was just an act.}

"Of course."

{And that book.}

"All real.

{So you're into reading that kind of stuff.}

"Of course its enjoyable read also its all in words so it doesn't make a full pervert."

{Wow just wow.}

{You're a good actor Takeru-kun}

Takeru chuckled.

{What about that tea ?}

"That I was resistant against that kind of stuff."

{Why the acting.}

"Just want to show that the potion was in effect."

{The antidote?}

"That was just the ending."

{You're some host.}

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :)**

**I hoped I did good on this side story I made. Hope everyone enjoyed the story time lol**

**For those that aren't aware of whose personality I used, its Heike Masomi from Code Breaker.**

**Just one more side story and the Excalibur Arc starts.**

**So leave me any suggestions on what Side Stories and Ova I should do next.**

**Harem (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS):**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Iwasawa from Angel Beats, Tayuya , Yume (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu, (WIP)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Heres the 21st chapter enjoy :)**

**Side Story: Takeru's regular day.**

* * *

**ORC Club house.**

At the Clubhous, The Student Council President and the Vice President were kneading dough

It turned out their was another wager during the ball game. Which ever team lose has to make udon for the other team.

"Is this really necessary." Takeru sighed.

"Of course, a bet is a bet." Rias answered.

"Making the dough out from scratch how orthodox" commented Akeno.

As the two kneaded the dough.

"How are things in your end Tsubaki." Souna asked as she began to feel exhausted from kneading the hard dough.

"My lower back... seems alittle... out of it."

"I guess it can't be helped. We'll help you out." said Rias.

"No. We do not need pity from the enemy."

"Don't misunderstand us Souna. We merely wish to eat really delicious udon. Right Koneko."

"Udon making is an art." Koneko said.

"Oh boy." Takeru sighed sensing the rivalry tension.

Rias and Koneko both walked up to the table.

"Why are they so obsessed with udon ?" Issei asked.

"Ara ara, its only natural." Akeno answered.

"Is that so."

"At least for the Gremory and Sitri Clans I suppose." said Kiba

Takeru chuckled as he sat on the couch.

"Let me know when its done." Takeru said as he took a nap.

"Well then lets us proceed Asia-chan." said Akeno as she goes helps the others.

"Hai." Asai said as she follows.

Later the girls of the ORC club began to knead the dough with their feet.

"Ah no is it really okay to prepare food with our feet ?" Asia asks as she is kneading the dough by hand.

"Ara ara, this is a tradition from old times." answered Akeno.

"If you don't step on it with your feet like this. The gluten proteins in the flour won't line up properly." Rias explained.

"Elasticity and viscosity working together in harmony. You must all balance all the elements properly. Otherwise you will never make genuine udon." explained Koneko.

Takeru was impressed of how Koneko was informative of making udon.

"A lengthly line untypical Koneko-chan !" exclaimed Issei.

"Udon, how fearful ! But thanks to it I also get to see such a wonderful scene I'd never even fantasized before." Isse said witha perverted face as he admired the panty flashes.

"Hyoudou, please no lewd thoughts." Takeru said with his gun pointed at his head.

"H hai." Issei said in fear.

Later after the kneading of the dough was finished.

"The dough has been given plenty of rest now. It time to cut the noodles." said Souna twirling the knife.

"Yes Kaichou." said Tsubaki.

The President and the Vice- President then began the cutting at a high-speed.

"A straight and fine cutting technique. The udon is cut in perfectly sliced slices. I'm impressed Sitri Clan." Rias said in admiration.

"Ara doesn't this remind you when we tried to make udon before." Akeno asked sitting next to Takeru.

"Don't remind me." Takeru said remembering something bad.

"Ara ara you're still mad about that ?"

Takeru pouted.

Akeno chuckled remembering the time when the udon dough landed on his head covering his whole entire head.

"That do practically consumed my head."

"Ara ara, thats right we also had to cut some of your hair too to get some off the dough off."chuckled Akeno.

"Ugh don't remind me." Takeru said blocking the memory of his short hair cut he had.

After the cutting was done it was cooking the dashi.

"Now this is where the Sitri Clan techniques really start." Souna said as she created a magic circle above the pot.

"Magic circle ? Magic in the dash !?" Issei said in surprised.

"We infuse the dash with magic... to enhance it's natural taste !" Souna explained.

"Wow !" Asia said in amazement as her elbow accidentally hits the bowl full of eggs. Causing her to fall over spilling the bowl and the cooking utensils.

Souna noticing this didn't pay attention to her magic circles sudden weird movement.

"Asia ?" Issei said noticing the mess she was in.

"Im so sorry." Asia apologized now covered in eggs.

And finally the udon was done.

"Well then will eat without restraint." Rias said.

"S sure please dig in." Souna said in a slight nervous tone.

"Kaichou? Your face looks a bit pale..."

"To be honest, when I tried to add magic to the daishi..."

"Thank you for the food." The ORC said as they begun to eat.

"...I..."

"Ara, this looks delicous."commented Akeno.

"...got a bad..."

"Yes the noodles look robust and lifelike." Rias commented.

"...feeling about it."

Suddenly the noodles began to move.

"Oh god this better not be a..." Takeru said with a tick mark on his forehead.

{**Alright everyone prepare for some fanservice hentai.**} announced Shurkian.

The noodles then extended bursting out of the bowl entangling the girls up.

"Really can I have a day without anymore hentai." Takeru sighed in anger.

{Blame the fan service.}

"Ah the noodles are alive !"exclaimed Asi

"Ara ara ara ." Akeno said in enjoyment.

"Thats really hot udon !" Issei yelled of enjyoment.

Takeru's jealously was immediatly turned on, as a malicous purple aura was coming out of his body causing even the udon to shiver in fear. In an instant Issei was grabbed by Takeru and he was thrown through the window.

"AHHHHHH !" Issei yelled with his body thrown against the other school building.

Takeru took a deep breath.

"Kaichou did Asia broke your concentration ?" Takeru asked.

"Y yes, she did and somehow the udon came to life." Souna said.

"Alright." Takeru the casted a magic circle in the air.

As the magic circle glowed the udon then let the girls go as it went back into the bowls.

"Glad that's over?" Rias said in relief.

Takeru immediately created a rope of light and tied Akeno up.

"Ara."

"Akeno it seems now I have to thoroughly clean you." Takeru said with a smirk.

Akeno chuckled as Takeru teleported him and her away.

**Takeru's house.**

In the bathroom Takeru had his sleeves rolled up and he had a scrub brush in hand.

"Ara ara I never thought you would do something lewd."

"Only if I permit them, now you've been such a naughty girl enjoying the touch of that udon."

"Ara were you jealous of the udon ?" Akeno chuckled.

"As I said the only one that teases you is me." Takeru said.

Akeno then began to strip of her clothes and got into the bath with the water running.

"Now then to clean you up."

Akeno was surprised that Takeru didn't blush seeing her naked body. It seemed that his S mode was strong.

"Ara ara, such a dirty girl, now to clean you up. "Takeru said as he began to scrub against her body.

"Ara."

The feeling of the rough scrub brush against her body felt so good because it was Takeru using it on her.

"Ara, you seem to enjoy it." Takeru smirked.

"Shouldn't you take off your clothes also ?"

"My do you want to see nude ?"

"Well you're seeing my naked body."

"Am I?"

Akeno then noticed that Takeru was wearing a blindfold.

"You're no fun."pouted Akeno.

Takeru chuckled as he continued to scrub her.

After that, Akeno was now wearing a light blue shirt and purple shorts.

"Can you comb my hair ?"

"Aren't you able to do that by yourself?"

"But you always do that for me." Akeno whined.

"That only happened one time."

"But you were so good at it."

"Do it yourself." Takeru said as he left.

"Meanie." she pouted.

Takeru chuckled as he headed back to his room.

"Sigh wonder when this'll end."

{Until the next Arc starts.}

"The what now ?"

{I don't even understand him anymore.}

{Just wait and see.}

Takeru sighed.

He noticed for the pasts days now that his current demonic power was still the same, the limiters didn't break at all.

Suddenly...

"Gahh." Takeru said in pain as his back suddenly glowed revealing his severly damaged wings.

"Damn what the hell ?" Takeru said in irriatation seeing that his wings came out suddenly.

{You okay?}

"Ugh. Yeah." Takeru said as he made his wings disappear.

{What was that all about ?}

"Not sure."

Then suddenly he heard some loud noises. Some sounded like static.

"Sigh when will they learn." Takeru said a began to change out of his school uniform.

He now wore a long sleeve black v neck shirt, and dark blue jeans.

When he got out it was a fight between Akeno and Raynare.

Kalawarner was just ignoring it.

"So what are they fighting over this time ?" Takeru sighed as he sat next to Kalawarner.

"Oh you know arguing over who's going out on a date with a playboy like you."

"I resent that remark."

"Really whats with all the girls living in your house ?" Kalawarner teased.

"Why are you girls still living here ?" Takeru countered.

"Takeru !" the two girls said to him now standing in front of him.

"What is it." Takeru said as he rubbed his temple, having to deal with children.

"Who are you gonna go out with ." Raynare asked.

Usually in situations the guy would feel sacred of the killer intent emanating from his harem girls.

Takeru wasn't one of those guys. He just stood the calm and observed the situation like the manipulative, mishevious person he is.

{Wow tough crowd.}

Takeru was about to answer until...

"He's going out with me." Kalawarner answered hugging on to his arm.

"..."

"EHHHHHHH!" the three yelled.

{Ohohohoho this is gonna be juicy.}

{You enjoy the drama don't you?}

{Says the one that enjoys watching those soap operas.}

"Why would Takeru go out with you !?"

"Ufufu well he might have a taste for more mature woman." Kalwarner said putting the emphasis on the mature, while smirking.

"He's not into those types !" Akeno yelled.

"Really, wonder what happens if I do this to him."

Kalwarner then pressed her two assetes between his arm.

The girls blushed at seeing this.

"So how does it feel Takeru ?" Kalawarner taunted.

Takeru still had his poker face but deep under that face.

"OH MY GOD I NEED AN APPROPRIATE NON M RATED ADUlT !" he screamed in his head.

Takeru just sat there trying to ignore the comfortable sensation on his arm.

"Dammit musn't break down." Takeru thought.

{This'll be good.}Shurikan smirked as he ate fire flakes.

{Where did you get those ?}

{Fire Nation.}

{...}

{Okay I got them from being in the Avatar The Last Airbender Fan Club, there I said it}

{Wow. So what did you think of the movie ?

{...}

{I thought so.}

Takeru immediately started to show signs of his face blushing.

"Dam it not now."

"My getting nervous are we ?" teased Kalwarner strengthening the hug more.

At that he que, he immediately blushed a bright red used his other hand to hide his blush.

Seeing this was such a kawaii moment.

"My aren't you a cutie." Kalwarner teased as she kissed him on the cheek.

With that Takeru fainted.

"I think you've broke him." commented Raynare playfully poking him.

Akeno chuckled at her friend's suffering.

After that he woke up find himself sleeping on the couch.

"How long was I out ?"

"About 10 minutes." answered Kalawarner.

"You just had to tease me huh ?"

"It helped ended that fight didn't it ." grinned Kalawarner.

"True." Takeru chuckled.

"So now you owe me." smirked Kalwarner.

"What do you want ?"

"I'll let you know." Kalawarner winked.

{Nice kid way to with the hot wilf.}

"Wilf}

{Woman I like to fuck.}

"Seriously was this guy dropped on his head or something ?"

{I have no idea.}

{Vegegeta geta g-g-g-g-geta Vegegeta geta GHOST NAPPA }

{I swear I don't know him.}

**The next day**

Takeru was just going out for a walk.

Unbeknownst to him some girls were tailing him.

He then went to a clothing store.

At the clothing store he was trying out different fedora's

{Why do you need a fedora ?}

"Cause I feel like one."

The other girls at the store were busy gawking at him seeing him as some hot model.

{Looks like you're getting other girls attention.}

"..."

{Are you listening to me you playboy ?}

*Zap*

"Did you say something ?"

{No.}

"Good." Takeru said as he picked out a black fedora.

"Damn he looks good with a fedora."commented Raynare.

**(Flashback.)**

"I'll be off then."

"Where are you going."

"Just want to have some alone time."

"Really, you sure you don't need any company?"asked Rias.

"Nope, I don't need to be accompanied by children."

Rias pouted.

"What about me ?" Akeno asked innocently.

Takeru gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nope, well then bye." Takeru said as he leaved.

As he left the house.

"Anybody want to spy on him ?"

All the girls nodded even Kalawarner.

As they begun to follow him, Koneko noticed this and decided to join in.

(flashback end.)

As Takeru was going to the checkout line.

He saw silver neko ears.

Takeru was really tempted to try those on.

{Really neko ears seriously ?}

"Sh shut up." Takeru said as he was hesitant to try the neko ears on.

Since the close was clear Takeru tried on the neko ears.

Seeing this cause the girls eyes to blush seeing how handsome he looked.

Koneko seeing this made her blush even more seeing how he looked really good. If he was a nekomata she would...

Koneko snapped out of her first ecchi thought

Takeru then putted the neko ears away.

After he was done at the clothing store. He headed to a book store.

He was at a certain section.

From a distance the girls saw the title of the book he was reading: A Beautiful Punishment.

"Wait so he's really into those kinds of books."

"Of course he's a sadist." Akeno answered happily.

He was reading for about twenty minutes. As he looked at his watch.

"Damn better head to work." he thought.

So he placed the book back and headed else where.

As he was heading to his destination. His phone rang with a familar song.

"Hello. What ? You're at the train station ? What about the tour ? I see so it's okay for you to have a break then ?

You want me to what? Heh fine I'll be there. Besides I'm heading to my part time job. Yes it's at that place. You know your always welcomed there. The place there need some music to liven things up. Nah the kareoke ain't that good it suddenly turns into a competition and a major brawl you know. Ha ha true. Okay I'll be on my way then." Takeru said as he hung up.

**Train Station**

At the train station there was a young woman where a black hoodie, wore short skirt with brown boats, sunglasses, a face mask, and was carrying a guitar case.

The young woman then saw a young man with silver hair and she knew who it was.

She then walked up to him.

When the young man saw who was approaching him.

He chuckled.

The young woman pouted as she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch sorry, you just look ridiculous." Takeru apologized.

"Come on let's go." she said as she pulled him away.

The girls seeing this were suspicious of the person Takeru was with now.

Later at a café.

The two were at a corner where they'll be able to gain some privacy.

Takeru was still chuckling.

"Would you stop that " she sighed with her face mask now gone.

"Fine ." Takeru said as he stopped.

"So how long as it been since we met ?" Takeru asked.

"Lets see about 2 months ago."

"Right."

"You were completely surrounded by those fangirls last year." She chuckled.

"Ugh don't remind me, I think some took a piece of my hair."

"Ha ha ha, bet it's on a collage now."

"That just sounds creepy."

"Or maybe they used it to clone you."

"..."

"Too much ?"

"Very."

Meanwhile the girls were having a hard time hearing what they were talking about.

"~Mouu I can't hear what they're sating pouted." Rias

"So how long are you gonna work there?" asked the young woman.

"Tch until I've fully paid all their debts."

"That much huh ?"

He nodded as he sipped his coffee.

"So what should I call you now? You don't want anyone to know you're real name right"

"Just call me Misaki for now."

"Alright Masa..."

"Hey !" she said placing her hand to cover his mouth.

He kissed the palm of her hand. Causing her to let go.

"Why do you have to do that ?" she said in irritation as she wiped her hand.

"Sorry." he smiled.

"Dam it who the hell is she ?" Rayanare asked.

"Ara ara, who knows." Akeno said knowing who that girl is.

"Well then it's time for me to got to work now."

"This I gotta see." said Misaki as she followed.

Takeru paid and then left.

**Bar**

"About time you're here kid." said the owner.

"Sorry I was just with someone."

"Who's she." asked the owner."

"How about we go to your office and will show you." Takeru said.

At the owners office. Misaki pulled down her hood and took of her sunglasses revealing her red hair and dark red eyes.

"Masami-chan!" screamed the owner in joy as he hugged Masami.

"Oi oji-san you're squishing me."

Takeru chuckled.

"Well I'll get ready for work then." Takeru said as he went to change into his uniform.

Takeru was now wearing a bartender's uniform which consisited of a white longsleeve dress shirt, a black vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Wow just wow." Masami said in surprise.

"Don't say anything, Iwasawa." Takeru pointed at her as he went to work.

"So how big is his dad's tab ?"

"Actually he already did enough to pay for everything."

"Really now ?"

"Besides with him here more customers are coming by."

"Which kind exactly."

"Mostly woman."

Iwasawa chuckled.

Takeru then suddenly felt something.

"I feel like im being duped."

{What makes you say that }

"Dunno for some reason I have the urge to kill now."

Meanwhile the girls were in disguise wearing sunglasses and hats.

Akeno kinda seen this coming, since his father was a hardcore drinker.

"Man, he looks so good in that uniform." said Rias.

"Hm maybe I should come here more often, since all of you are so young." Kalawarner said causing multiple auras to ignite.

"Hey you guys are too young to drink anyway." smirked Kalwarners.

"So Takeru got a girlfriend yet ?" asked one of the customers.

"Yes." Takeru answered.

"Oh really ? are you ever gonna bring her here ?"

"Will see." Takeru said as he started serving drinks.

"That look suits you." said Iwasawa.

"Shut up."

"How rude, I have to complain about your behavior to the owner."

"Good that way I can stop working here."

Iwasawa giggled.

"Hey Iwasawa how about a song for old times sake." suggested the owner.

Iwasawa nodded happily as she went to take out her guitar.

Takeru along with Akeno smiled seeing how Iwasawa was excited to play.

"Akeno do you and Takeru know her ?" asked Rias.

Akeno nodded.

"She's one of our old friends."

"I see."

Iwasawa then stood at the stage where they had karaoke.

She then began to play.

Everyone was enjoying the song, as Iwasawa played.

Takeur couldn't help but to smile.

The owner seeing this chuckled.

The song was giving out a calm and serene atmosphere.

Then...

"OMI GOD IT'S IWASAWA FROM GIRLS DEAD MONSTER !" a fan girl scream.

"Fuck." Takeru thought.

Instantly many footsteps were coming.

"Takeru..." the Owner said

"I know." Takeru said as he picked up Iwasawa's guitar case and ran to her.

"COME ON" Takeru said grabbing her hand leaving by the back entrance.

"Ara ara Masami became really famous." Akeno mused,

"Damn now we can't track him."

Meanwhile Takeru and Iwaswa were running, luckily only the fans were going by the front entrance.

"Great their just had to be a fan."

Iwasawa chuckled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you."

"Yep."

Later they were at the park.

"Huff huff. This was a waste."

Iwsawa giggled.

"So how're you and Akeno ?"

"We're okay."

"So have you two..."

"Why do you have to ask that ?" Takeru asked blushing.

"I just want to see your blushing face." Iwasawa teased as she took a picture of him with her phone.

"REALLY ?"

"Just want to show the girls that you're doing fine."

Takeru sighed.

"So have you heard were going to perform at your schools festival."

"Really now ?"

"Yep."

Later a phone rang.

"Excuse me." Iwasawa said as took out her phone and answered it.

"Hello ?"

A loud noise can be heard coming out of her phone.

"Okay okay I'll come back soon."

More loud noise can be heard.

"Okay okay, I'll head back now jeez." Iwasawa said as she hung up.

"Hisako ?"

"Who'd you think ?"

"Yui with a deep voice."

Iwasawa chuckled.

"You want me to walk you the station ?"

Iwasawa nodded.

"But first better put back your hood and sun glasses."

"Right. Iwasawa said as she put back on her disguise.

**Train Station.**

"Well I' see you at the festival."

"Yeah."

The two then gave each other a hug.

"Well bye the."

Then out of now where Takeru gave Iwasawa a kiss on the check. Causing Iwasawa to blush.

"Bye Masami-chan." Takeru smiled.

Iwasawa smled as she entered the train.

{Wow didn't see that coming.}

{You sure to seem to had a good time today Takeru-kun.}

"It looks like I did." Takeru remarked as he headed home.

As he walked home something was glomping on to his arm.

"And why didn't you show yourself to me ?" Takeru asked.

"Sorry I had to stay with Rias." Akeno answered.

"And how did you mange to spilt yourself from the spying team."

"It was during the commotion at the bar."

Takeru chuckled.

"By the way I love a man in uniform." Akeno said commenting Takeru's bartender uniform.

Takeru blushed realizing that he was still wearing it.

"So, I see that Masami-chan became quite famous now."

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna tell them when we get back."

"You mean what I do during the day or you glomping on me ?"

Akeno giggled.

"How about we take some time for ourselves ?"

"Ara does this mean I get to be alone with my Take-chan ?"

Takeru kissed her on the cheek.

"This is a good chance to stay in the lead." Takeru grinned.

"Does this mean I get see Neko-Take ?"

"Just for that were heading home." Takeru said getting out of her grip."

"Wait !" Akeno yelled as she chased after him.

* * *

******Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to review.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the side stories **** cause now the Excalibur arc now starts :)****  
**

**Harem: (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS)**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Masami Iwasawa, Tayuya , Yume, Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box, Tsubame Matsunaga from Majikoi (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu, (WIP)**

**Also for Tsubame for her Sacred Gear it's going to be her gauntlet that she uses in the VN. So can you guys give some suggestions for the name ?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Heres the 22nd chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kuoh Academy.**

The ORC Clubhouse was now being cleaned meaning...

"Were gonna have club activities where ?"

"Were gonna have it at Issei's house."

"Please give me a logical reason why ?"

Rias thought for a moment.

"Tick tock Rias." Takeru said.

"I just feel like it." Rias answered.

Takeru then bonked her on the head.

"Itaii"

"Baka Rias-tan."

"Stop calling me that. You've already scarred me enough."

"Kfufufu."

"So are you going to attend the club activity or not ?"

"I will."

"Good." Rias said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Takeru teased.

"Hey what do you think you're doing having him all to yourself Rias." Raynare yelled.

**Issei's house**

Everyone from the ORC arrived at Issei's house. Everything was gonna be okay until...

"And this is Issei when he was in his primary." Isse's mother said pointing at a photo.

"My he went to the beach naked." Akeno commented.

"Ara, even at a young age he was already lewd." Takeru chuckled with a mini hannya mask.

"Oi sempai don't say it like that."

"...Issei's sempai's naked past." Koneko commeted.

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan !"

"Aw Issei was so cute." commented Rias.

"To think a cute child like him could become so perverted." Raynare said.

"Hey!"

"So are you ever gonna show us your album ?" Rias asked Takeru.

"Why must you ask right now ?"

"Beacuse Akeno's already seen it and it's not fair."

"First of all I will never show it never, unless if I ever feel like allowing it."

"And whens that gonna be ?"

"Never."

Raynare and Rias pouted. Even Koneko pouted.

Kiba was looking at the album with an amused look

"Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

Issei tried to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodged it smoothly.

"Hahahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

Issei tried to take it back again so he jumped at him. But no avail thanks to Kiba's quick reflexes.

Kiba started to look at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes.

There was a picture of Issei and another boy of his age with someone who seems to look his father. Takeru looked to see what got Kiba concerned.

To his surprise there was an excorist with a holy sword. What also surpsied him was the boy Issei's with. Takeru then recognized the so called boy, as Irina Shindou whose family were friends with his. Takeru was surprised that the little girl he knew, could also look like a boy.

Kiba then pointed at the Holy Sword in the picture

"Do you remember this?" Kiba asked him seriously.

"Ummmmmmm, no. Since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place."

Kiba laughed by himself. But his eyes were filled with so much hatred that it made me realize why he was interested in the sword. This photo was what started a particular incident.

"This is a Holy Sword." Takeru answered.

**Takeru's house.**

Meanwhile Takeru was looking at his album.

"Ara looking at the album ?" Akeno said as she enters.

"Yep, seeing how we were looking at Isse's. I suddenly felt the urge to." Takeru answered.

"Can I take look as well ?"

"You've already got a copy."

"But I want to look at it with you."

"Fine. So where are the others ?"

"Oh they went out somewhere."

"Good, cause if they saw this..." Takeru shuddered in fear.

Akeno giggled as she sat next to him with her head resting against his shoulder.

**The next day**

The ORC club was getting ready for the upcoming Ball Tournament.

"Really a Ball tournament ? You already had your little ball tournament against Sitri." Takeru sighed in annoyance.

"Well this one is official."

"Well I'm not going to participate."

"Why?"

"Im basically like the ace of the group you know, I can't possibly restrain myself." Takeru said.

"Come on can you at least just attend ?"

"No."

"What about the other boys gawking at me and the others ?"

Takeru thought for a moment.

"Seriously I thought that would make you angry or something !?"

"Fine I'll do it under the condition that I get to serverly injure them giving them broken bones."

"How broken ?"

"Oh just for about a month a year you know."

"4 weeks."

"Deal."

The two then shook hands signifying their agreement.

"So what sport are we playing ?"

"Baseball."

"Can I..."

"No you can't give others a concussion by accident when you let the bat slip out of your hands."

Takeru pouted.

"You're so mean Rias and for being a mind reader"

Rias patted his head.

"Aw poor baby. But no means no."

Takeru then walked away.

"Where are you going ?"

"I'm not gonna play. If I can't be myself. " Takeru said in an enraged child voice.

Rias giggled.

Later the ORC started practicing.

"What is she reading ?" Takeru asked seeing that Rias was reading a book.

"Ara ara, Recently, Buchou started a manual on love." Akeno answered.

"Wow so does she have a fetish or is she still naive ?" Takeru teased.

"Naive." Akeno giggled.

Takeru then walked up to Rias and immediately swiped the book from her.

"Hey give that back !"

"Nuh uh Let me take a look at this." Takeru said as she skimmed through to book.

"Ara, Buchou were you planning on doing that to me ?"

Rias blushed.

Takeru then closed the book and hand it back to her.

"Please don't get distracted, you don't want to lose to Sitri right ?"

With that Rias went back to practicing.

"You know , we have all the time to practice you know ?"

"I know, but it's so fun to tease her."

Akeno giggled.

Suddenly Takeru felt a pain in his demonic arm.

"Argh." Takeru said clutching on to his demonic arm.

"Are you alright ?" Akeno asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm alright don't worry." Takeru smiled.

"Are you sure, maybe you can sit out of the tournament..."

"Akeno, I'm fine don't worry." Takeru assured, as he went to practice.

**The next day**

Today was the Ball Tournament, and the ORC pretty much dominated because one Takeru was playing, two he had a new title called The Hannya Pervert Killer . Three, he was practically eliminating the competition mostly the males for gawking at his girlfriend.

"Ara, you sure were into it." remarked Akeno.

"I just want to get it over with." Takeru said resting his head on her lap.

"Ufufu, I bet if Miya-oba san saw you know she would be happy.

"Yeah..."

"So have you thought when are you going to visit her ?"

"Not sure really."

Then they heard a loud sound coming from outside which sounded louder than the rain. It was Rias and she just slapped Kiba

"How is it? Did you wake up?" Rias asked.

The ORC won first place in the ball tournament. Rias on the other hand was disappointed with Kiba's lack of effort in the game.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night-time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today." Kiba said in an uncaring tone

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Even I'm getting worried about you." Issei said

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what I thought. That's what I believed in hard. Just by my own thinking. But he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Takeru seeing that look in Kiba's eyes remind of how he was like and still is.

**Takeru's house**

Takeru asked Rias to be in his room and he wanted to know about Kiba's revenge also Akeno and Raynare were in his room also.

"I see so it's that project."

"Yes and I suppose you are aware of the process."

"Yes, it's basically they take the holy energy of the Excalibur and they test out which children are compatible with it. Some of the children that couldn't adapt to Excalibur were left for dead and I think that Kiba was one of the survivors ?"

Rias nodded.

"Sigh, this why I hate the church." Takeru said in disgust.

"So now that you know about Kiba's past, Can you tell me alittle about yourself this time ?." Rias asked.

"Alright but it's best to show you then explain it." Takeru said as he summoned a crown shaped card (The cards from KH Chain of Memories.)

"This card holds a portion of my memories." Takeru said giving the card to Rias.

Just then the card suddenly glowed enveloping the whole room.

The girls opened their eyes and saw was a pile of bodies, limps were cut off and were killed in gruesome ways. Then they saw a young boy with silver hair, he wore a black rain coat, blue pants, a katana in hand, and a red demonic arm.

They were shocked to see that the boy was Takeru. Stray Exorcists were coming at him. But he just simply slashed them as blood splattered on him.

As he kept on killing the Exorcists...

"My what a surprise this is." mused the man.

Takeru turned his attention towards the man and immediately charged at him.

"My reckless aren't we ?" the man said as he threw a light spear at him.

He dodged it by summoning his devil wings to gain maneuverability.

"My a devil huh. Well then I'll show off my wings as well." said the man revealing his ten black feathered wings.

Takeru then charged with a battoujutsu attack at him, the man backed away. Takeru then followed up the attack with his sheath which was Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Sōryūsen.

"Oh so close."

The fallen angel then created a light spear and piereced him at the rib

"GRAAAAH."

The fallen angel started to throw more light spears at him pinning his wings.

The spears then started to burn his wings.

"AAHHHH."

"Ha serves you right devil boy." teased the man as he disperse the spears and then teared his wings.

"Hah looks like you're a fallen devil now hahahaha."

Takeru was losing alot of blood.

The scene then changes where Takeru was at the laboratory where he was on the device used for extracting Sacred Gears.

Then Takeru's demonic power fully awoken, as he obtained his new Katana and escaped.

**(Memory end)**

After that the memory was over.

The three girls couldn't believe how much Takeru suffered.

"There you saw some of past." Takeru said putting the card away.

Suddenly Takeru was immediately hugged by Akeno.

He then started to feel some tears coming on his chest.

"Hey it's alright there there." Takeru said as he deepened the hug as he kissed her head.

Raynare felt bad for you using that device that was also used on Takeru. Seeing that fallen Angel that attacked him, she knew who it was but was afraid of how'll he react.

"Takeru I'm sorry." Rias said apologizing for pressuring him to show some of his past.

"Its alright I was just doing the lone wolf character with the mysterious past."Takeru grinned.

Akeno felt really worst now, seeing what he's been through all alone. If only she could've visited the Human world she might have seen her friend and he wouldn't be so obsessed with revenge.

She then let go of him, Takeru then wiped her tears.

"Akeno, it was all my fault my choice. So don't try to think that it was your leaving that caused that." Takeru said.

Akeno still had tears coming out, she still had the images of Takeru being tortured.

"Hey can you two leave us alone ?" Takeru asked.

Rias and Raynare nodded as they went out of his room.

"I can't believe he would do that." Rias said in shocked seeing how what Takeru went through.

"I might know the Fallen Angel that attacked him."

"Who was it?"

"Kokabiel."

One of the other leaders in Grigori ?"

Raynare nodded.

Meanwhile Takeru was busy trying to calm Akeno down.

"Akeno please calm down." Takeru said softly.

"How can I can calm down, seeing how my best friend got himself into trouble and got attacked by a Fallen Angel ?"

Takeru didn't know what to say, he never wanted to make Akeno cry. He started to felt that he should never deserve the happiness he has now.

Akeno then held his cheek to make him pay attention to her. She then pulled him into a deep kiss, causing him to lie on the floor with Akeno on top.

After about thirty seconds. Their lips were apart now.

"What was that for ?"

"To show how much I really love you." Akeno said with a serious expression.

"I see." Takeru mused as he stroked her cheek.

"And to let you know your not alone anymore."

Takeru wished that was true but for his entire life he was always alone and the path he walks now well not be them same as theirs.

Then suddenly his back started to hurt.

"Gah" Takeru said, as Akeno got off him.

Takeru was grunting in pain as his damaged devil wings appeared.

"Takeru !"

"Grah." Takeru said as he tried to make his wings disappear.

Rias and Raynare then came into the room to see what was happening.

"Damit." Takeru said, still feeling the pain.

Rias then casted a spell on him, to ease the pain.

The pain was starting to feel faint, his wings later then began to disappear.

Takeru was now panting as he clutched on to his demonic arm.

"Huff huff."

"Takeru are you alright ?" Rias asked seeing that Takeru was slow relaxed now.

"Yeah, just some old wounds reacting no big deal." Takeru said smiling.

Then they saw some blood dripping from his arms.

Akeno then pinned him to the bed, while Raynare rolled up his sleeve covering his demonic arm.

The demonic arm had a large scar straight down his arm.

"It'll heal by itself." Takeru said looking away.

{Takeru-kun...}

Later Takeru was forced to be on bed rest seeing that his old wounds might react again.

"Sigh they worry too much."

{You know you shouldn't bottle things up you know} Shurikan said.

"Are you talking sense now ?}

{Hey I was the comedy relief okay.}

{They're just worried about you Takeru-kun.}

"I know." Takeru then stared at his demonic arm which was violently glowing.

"There is no chance hell I'll be using that weapon." Takeru said referring to the katana he obtained from that laboratory.

**Cemeteray.**

"Tch I can't believe were here taking some dead bodies out some caskets. Boring."

"Be quiet Freed. Now Valper what do you think ?" said the man opening the caskets.

As the elderly man took a look.

"My this is amazing, the light attribute in their dead bodies is still that strong fascinating."

"That is true since they're natural holy sword wielders and they once wielded one of the Excaliburs."

The priest then started to extract the energy from the bodies.

"So boss are we gonna leave em out like this ?"

"Of course there is a certain person I wish to see this."

"It's finished." said Valper.

"Good well then lets leave."

The three then left

"I'll be waiting for you Son of Sparda.

**The next day.**

**ORC Clubhouse.**

The ORC were expecting two guests from the church and they wanted to negotiate with Rias seeing that this is her territory.

"Great a bunch of Excorists coming here that nice." Takeru sighed.

"Are you okay ?" Raynare asked, having seen what happened.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Takeru said as he kissed Raynare on the cheek.

As they entered the Club house.

They saw two girls one with long brown hair and another with blue hair with a green mesh.

"Ah here's my servant." Rias said.

"I see that our guests are here." Takeru remarked.

Then the brow hair girl turned around and saw Takeru.

She then immediately ran to him.

"Takeru-nii !" she screamed as she hugged him.

Everyone was suprised at this.

"Iri-chan ?"

The girl nodded happily.

"I'm so glad you still remembered me. "

"I didn't know that you started dress like a boy." Takeru teased referring to the picture he saw of her and Issei."

"Heheheh, you saw that picture didn't you?" Irina smiled sheepishly.

"Yep."

"Ah no Sempai, how do you know Irina?" Issei asked.

"Oh her parents were friends of mine."

"I see."

Later the conversation about the Excalibur's started.

"Issei-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."Irina explained

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed what appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth.

Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

…! The rope changed its shape and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina said confidently.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Rias then put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias eyes widen and looked at Raynare.

"Actually we just got report of one of our leaders went rogue." Raynare said.

"Which leader is it?" Rias asked.

"Kokabiel." Xenovia answered.

This surprised Rias.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed. Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."" Xenovia said.

Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible. Besides aren't you associating with a fallen angel now ?"

Rias was now starting to get infuriated.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

Takeru chuckled.

"My such words coming from someone naive." Takeru said.

Xenovia pointed her sword at Takeru.

"Don't think I know who you are, Excorist Hunter." Xenovia glared.

"Ara, it seems my title is still known."

"Takeru-nii..." Irina said in a worried tone hoping that the rumored Excorist Hunter wasn't him.

"Irina, to let you know I've only killed Stray Excorists. "

Irina nodded in relief but stilll felt uneasy.

"Also I heard some rumors that an Excorist Couple took in a devil as their own child. That was a big mistake for them." Xenovia said.

In an instant the room was full of killer intent. It wasn't Kiba's but...

"You best watch your mouth little girl, otherwise I might have to show you how an Exuctioner fights."

"Executioner ?"

"For those that don't know Executioner is. They are certain individuals of the church not charged with the purpose of demon exorcism, but rather have the task of demon killing and the destruction of other heretical beings. It is known as the bloodiest department of the Church, called the Shura's Den for its responsibility of punishing heresies. It takes a certain amount of willpower to be part of it, and being able to achieve the title of "Executor" signifies that one is a first-rate murderer that has passed brutal and pious training to become mankind's weapon. And my Father Saito Yamato was formerly an Executioner since the Church decided to how eliminate them. But luckily my father wasn't one of the Executioners that distance themselves from the church. Because of his loyalty they allowed him and his wife to leave the church so they could have a happy life." Takeru explained

"Even so, they still adopted a devil." Xenovia said without a care.

In an instant Takeru was already ifront of Xenovia and he already had his fist near her chest.

"If I made contact with that blow. Your heart would've been demolished by now." Takeru said.

Everyone was surprised at seeing this side of Takeru even Irina who only knew him as a kind older brother figure.

Xenovia was even surprised at this, and felt afraid.

Takeru then put his fist down.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" Rias asked.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

What determination! Was this their beliefs? Pretty amazing. Something that I didn't understand at all. These guys wanted to die for God that badly?

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. S Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologised with her hand. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said.

Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch".

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

Xenovia said as she was about to draw her sword. Until Issei stood in front of her.

"Don't touch her." Issei said it clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

Th…this bitch!? I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing. Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fuckin is!"

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia living among these guys? Don't screw around… Don't screw around.

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at Issei's provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Buchou tried to calm me, but Kiba stood in front of me.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

"This'll be interesting." Takeru mused.

{Hey thats my line!}retorted Shurikan.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)**

**Now the Excalibur Arc Finally starts.**

**For the Executioner idea. I got that from the Fate/Zero it was the position that Kotomine Kirei had when worked for the church .**

**Harem: (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS)**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Masami Iwasawa, Tayuya , Yume, Medaka, Tsubame(WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu, (WIP)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Heres the 23rd chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Back of the ORC Clubhouse**

"Great just great." Takeru said in his head.

{Demonic swords vs Holy sword huh this ain't gonna be pretty.}

"It might be interesting to test the strength of Rias Gremory's servants. Also, I'm interested in the strength of the so-called senpai." Xenovia said mockingly.

The battle took place at the back of the Club house where they practiced for the ball tournament.

Kiba then began to laugh.

"…Are you laughing?"

Kiba was laughing so much that it looked weird. A smile that made the atmosphere cold.

{Damn I thought Light Yagami had a creepy ass laugh} commented Shurikan.

"Really ? Do you have to compare this to an anime ?"

{Dude were in an aime}

"What ?"

{Oh god stop breaking the fourth wall.}

{Just saying.}

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her.

"Hey, hey. Killing is prohibited, you know? Kiba, I beg you to make sure that it remains as a match. If it gets beyond that, wouldn't it affect the relationship between devils and God? Maou Sirzechs-sama will also be troubled."

"Hyoudou Issei-kun. When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked." Irina said

"Ummmm Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle."

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Issei-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

"…Longinus."

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…"

Both of them raised their eyebrows.

{Hey Oppai Dragon 30000 yen if that pervert uses that Dress Break}

{Piss off.}

{What you chicken ?}

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-kun."

"Kiba."

"?"

Takeru then placed his hand on his back.

Suddenly Kiba felt his body became lighter.

"In battle you must have a clear mind." Takeru advised.

Kiba nodded.

Takeru was now standing on the sidelines.

"What did you just do ?" Rias asked.

"I just used senjutsu to make him calm for now. "

"What do you mean for now ?"

"Right now, he is just fueled by anger, so even if he starts off doing well, he'll eventually become overconfident"

"Is that what happened to you before ?"

"..."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up.."

"No it's alright don't worry about it."

The four then got ready for battle.

Kiba immediately started using two summed swords.

The two projectiles then launched straight at Xenovia.

Xenovia just stood there without a care. With one swing the swords were immediately wiped out.

"So it's a destructive sword. Tch what a useless weapon." Takeru mused.

"What do you mean ?" Rias asked.

"So far I can tell, that girl Xenovia. She'll just be relying on the strength to overwhelm him, meaning she has doesn't you any skill or techniques just raw power. Kiba on the other hand is a technique type which he is able to think of ways to overcome power types."

{Wow so informative.}

"Shut up.

{30000 yen for Oppai Dragon using Dress Break}

"You want to start a bet ?"

{I'm bored my 3DS is charging and right now I was just in the middle of playing Pokemon.}

"Why ?"

{Gotta catch em all.}

Takeru faced palm himself, for hearing the one catch phrase in anime that has never been accomplished at all.

{So when do you think Ash will ever grow up ?}

"Why are you asking me ?"

{I'm fucking bored and I was in the middle of evolving my Riolu.}

With one swing Xenovia immediately destroyed the incoming swords.

"Is that all ?" Xenovia said in bored tone.

"Nope." Kiba said smiling as he used his speed.

Kiba went on slashing towards Xenovia. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's strike.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil."

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards me. Dangerous! She came slashing at me seriously! If I get cut by that, a devil like me would receive a critical damage, wouldn't it? A direct hit is bad. Seriously bad!

"I'm not done yet!"I was increasing my power while evading her katana.

[Boost!]

Issei then started to have a perverted face

"…What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?"

"Iri-chan watch out ! That boy has become so perverted that he made a technique that breaks other females clothes." Takeru said to Irina.

"SEMPAI WHY !" Issei said feeling hurt that his sempia revealed his move to the enemy.

{Hah I knew it ! Pay up bitches} Shuirkan said triumphantly.

"…Enemy of all women. You are the worst."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan!"

{I can't believe that your my host} Ddraig said in shame.

"Argh not you too Ddraig."

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!"

Irina made a sad expression while praying.

"Don't look at me with those pitiful eyes!"

"…You are the worst."

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan. Sorry for being horny!"

{Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, oh my god did he just said that ? Hahahahahaaha what a super pervert no this is Grammy award-winning pervert.} Shurikan laughed.

Takeru then glared at Issei with a Hannaya mask.

Issei yelped in fear.

Irina saw this and was afraid also.

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me…! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san."

{Asia-chan so innocent yet...sniff} Kisara cried.

{Aaaannnnd just like that, the pervert has completely corrupted her innocence. And wow she's offering it for free damn, way to go Oppai Dragon.} Shurikan commented.

{You know that name will never catch on.}

{Please I bet you that they're gonna make a tv show of that really soon.}

"What a perverted waste of humanity and evil pieces." Takeru sighed.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed."

Xenovia said it while making a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Kiba apologized for Issei's pervertedness.

"There's no need for you to apologise you dipshit! Why am I the only one being treated like this?"

{Cause you are so broken beyond repair.} Shurikan commented.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! "Flare Brand" and "Freeze Mist"!"

One of the demonic-swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. He was attacking with God speed. But Xenovia was evading Kiba's attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The "Knights" swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!"

A single swing of Xenovia's turned Kiba's two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Kiba became speechless because his demonic-swords were destroyed with a single swing.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

When Xenovia stabbed the ground with her sword, it made a crater.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path."commented Issei

[Boost!]

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!"

Irina wiped the dirt off her clothes while complaining.

"But. It's about time to settle this now!" Irina said pointing her sword at her, as she theng charges at him.

Irina was moving in a high speed faster then Issei. Luckily he was able to dodge.

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

I stopped my boost and made it so that I could fight with the power I had increased till now! If I don't stop like this, then the power will get unbalanced and the power might start from zero.

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoided my tackle as if she just protected herself from a molester.

"It's not over yet!"

"Issei-kun is moving much better than usual." commented Akeno.

"…For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much." Koneko commented.

"I have no words to say of this travesty." Takeru said faceepalming himself.

{The power of the libido never underestimate it. Remember that.}

"Seriously."

{I told I'm bored I would rather play Pokémon then this.}

Issei then maanged to caught up with Irina.

"What! You caught up with me!?"

" Fufufu. Don't look down on my power of lecher! I caught you now! I'm going to strip you down now! I'm going to have a look at your oppai! I shortened the distance while moving all my fingers and by putting on a lecherous face. I jumped towards her as if I were diving! Itadakimasu! "

Just when Issei finally had his chance, something punched him in the face

"GAHHHH" Issei screamed as he was slammed into the ground.

The attacker revealed to be Takeru.

"You dumbass pervert as if I would allow you to use such a lewd technique !" Takeru glared with murderous intent.

{HAH FAIL !}

{I swear I don't know him.}

"Takeru-nii" Irina said in relief.

"Ugh" Issei said regaining conscious.

Irina started to poke him.

"Issei-kun, are you still alive? I think that it was divine punishment for creating such a move. With this you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?"

"…No…It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…"

Suddenly a lightning struck Issei."

"Hyoudou if I hear another perverted technique, I will gladly take Iri-chan's place."

Issei was now scared.

But then he regained his composure.

"I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!"

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!"

"Shidou Irina! Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!"

{Really I thought Kira/Light Yagami was justice. Oh well learn something new everyday.}

{At times like this i wish Tiamat-ne san was here to beat the crap out of Ddraig and his host.}

{Wow isn't that going a little far.}

{He's defiling the dragon name.}

{True.}

"Amen! God, lend me the strength to cut down this lecherous devil!"

Irina held the grip of her holy-sword and came rushing towards Issei. He then lowered himself so he could kick Irina to make her fall from below as she was slashing towards me. Irina noticed it and did a small jump. He kicked the ground so I could get up fast!

"Here's my uppercut!"

Irina dodged it. She then had sharp eyes. She swung her katana to the side, but he avoided it by jumping backwards. Irina had shocked face.

"…I'm sorry. Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements."

Irina made a serious face.

Suddenly there was smoke coming from Issei's body it was sort of like a small cut.

"It's the damage caused by the holy-sword. Devils and fallen-angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from the holy-sword to their body. If it were a bit deeper, then it would have been critical."

[Reset!]

The time for the Boosted Gear activation was finished.

"If you had another boost, then you could have definitely evaded that attack. We could have had a proper match. You lost because you used your Sacred Gear while not knowing the power difference between yourself and your opponent. A simple mistake can become critical in a serious fight."

"Idiot. Well the first fights over." Takeru rubbed his temple for Issei's sloppy fighting.

{Stop stealing my lines !}

"What lines, these are just common things others might say !"

Meanwhile during the other fight.

Kiba was maintaining his distance by using his Summoned swords as extra defense.

Whenever she destroyed one of the swords surrounding him.

Kiba used that chance to attack her.

"Guh" Xenovia said having received a cut.

"Is that all you got ?" taunted Kiba.

"Impressive." Takeru commented seeing how Kiba was able to notice her simple attack pattern and managed a way to attack through it.

"Damn you devil." Xenovia said enraged as she charged at him.

Kiba smirked as he created multiple summoned swords behind him.

{Ah sweet this looks like the Gate of Babylon.} Shurikan commented.

{Didn't that other Archer Spirit Shirou from Fate/Stay night did something similar like this ?}

{Shut up Gate of Bablyon is different.}

{Do explain.}

{Gilgamesh just stands there like a boss. While that stupid Archer spirit or Shirou's future self, uses a bow to aim his weapons.}

{Oh really do you see any various treasure weapons huh isn't that what Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon has ?}

{...}

{I thought so. Geez you're such a fanboy.}

{SHUT UP!}.

The swords then shoot straight at Xenovia.

Shen then tried to destroy them all with one swing, but there were still more Summoned Swords coming at her.

She swung at the constantly destroying the swords.

"My is thar all you can do." Kiba said with his sword now changed to Replenish Calm.

Xenovia was surprised.

With one swing from his demonic sword.

Kiba unleashed a huge gust of wind blowing Xenovia away.

"Gaah" Xenovia said as she was tossed to the ground.

Kiba was smirking.

"Well then how about you give up and let me destroy that sword of yours ?" Kiba said .

Xenovia had an angry looked, her Excalibur was glowing with a high energy.

"As if let myself be defeated by a devil that easily !"Xenovia yelled.

Kiba then summoned a huge amount of summoned swords.

"Dammit he shouldn't be overusing them. He's becoming to overconfident now." Takeru said seeing how Kiba was carelessly constantly using the summoned swords.

"If one uses more Summoned Swords then they are suppose to the power of swords effect decreae and they also use up a lot of energy from the user. Sine Kiba is using them constantly with out conserving his energy, they've already been useless now"

{Wow Professor isn't that interesting.}

"Shouldn't you be playing Pokemon ?"

{Oh yeah it's done charging. FUCK YEAH MY RIOLU JUST EVOLVED INTO LUCARIO SWEEEET! }

Just when the swords were flying out they started to fade.

Kiba was shocked to see this.

Xenovia then charged.

Kiba tried making a shield of summoned swords.

But unfortunately the sword couldn't maintain their form.

Kiba's Sword Birth was glowing hard NOW.

What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword. Kiba held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It was more than two meters. Kiba then swung it with force. The slash reached Xenovia, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision." Xenovia sighed

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia's Excalibur easily destroyed Kiba's demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy-sword hit deep into Kiba's stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Kiba fell onto the ground after he vomited from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia glared at Kiba once, and turned around.

"…Wa…wait!"

Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

{AW FUCK I Accidentally killed Kyurem time to reset and do it again.}

{Oh brother.}

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Kiba glared at Xenovia with hatred. Xenovia then looked at Issei.

"I will tell you one thing. "Vanishing dragon" has already awakened."

{Well at least Albino is awake.}

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state you can never win."

{Ain't that the truth. Aw come on stupid fucking legendary, I ain't gonna waste my master ball on you grr.}

Xenovia just said that and left after picking her stuff.

"Wait for me Xenovia. Then it's like that Issei-kun. Tell me whenever you want to get judged. Amen. It was great seeing you again too Takeru-nii."

Shidou Irina held her cross and winked at Issei and Takeru. She then left the scene.

Rias closed her eyes as if the drama today was finally stopped.

Takeru's phone then rang.

He answered it.

"Yes.. WHAT HAPPENED !?" Takeru yelled in an enraged tone.

Causing everyone to stare at the look of anger on Takeru's face.

"I'll be there now."

"What happened ?"

"I have to deal with something now." Takeru said as he disappeared.

**Cemetery.**

Takeru arrived at the cemetary and to his horror, the caskets of his parents were out opened, the gravestone ruined.

He then noticed a black feather. As he picked it up he felt a surge of energy coming from the feather.

The feather was destroyed by a crimson energy from Takeru's hand.

{Takeru-kun...}

He then closed his eyes, revealing his red eyes with black symbols that he had obtained from his hatred since that day.

Takeru observed the bodies and saw that their light attribute also has been stolen.

He then closed the caskets and placed them back in the graves.

"This time there's no turning back." Takeru said declaring that his revenge has now been ignited.

{Damn shit just got real. YES FINALLY CAUGHT YOU KYUREM THATS RIGHT YOU'RE MY BITCH NOW.}

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)**

**Hope everyone liked the changes I added to the Kiba vs Xenovia fight. **

**Harem: (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS)**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Masami Iwasawa, Tayuya , Yume, Medaka, Tsubame (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry if I took long to update than my usual time. Schools been piling on me and Im dealing with some family troubles now. But not to worry Im still working on this fic. So there won't be anything that can stop me from writing this fic.**

**Heres the 24th chapter Enjoy :)**

* * *

Meanwhile Takeru decided to head back to the ORC.

When he got there he noticed that Kiba was already gone.

"Guess he decided to leave."

{So what are you going to do now ?}

"What I should have accomplished all those years."

{Thats gonna be a tough path.}

As he walk to them.

Akeno rushed to him.

"Are you alright ?" Akeno asked with worried look on her face.

"Not really..." Takeru said looking away.

"So what happened ?" Rias asked.

"It seems my revenge has risen once again." Takeru said.

Both Akeno and Rias had shocked looks on their faces.

"Tell us what happened."

Takeru chuckled darkly.

"It seems that Fallen Angel that attacked me seven years ago, is trying to make me apart of his game."

"So y you're leaving too is that it?"

"Pretty much, my hatred just can't go away." Takeru chuckled darkly.

Akeno didn't like where this was going. She didn't want to let her friend,to go back how he used to be.

"Well I just wanted to come by and say good-bye. Don't worry I'm gonna be with Kiba, since we have a common revenge." Takeru said as he walked away.

Akeno grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Akeno let go." Takeru said without facing her.

"I don't want to lose you again." Akeno said with her forehead against his back.

Takeru didn't have any other words to say. He was back to what he used to be a person consumed with hatred and vengeance .

"Then I have no choice then."

Takeru then started to release his demonic energy. Causing the air to tense, only this energy was much darker fueled by hatred.

Koneko was firghtend by it sensing the malice coming from her sempai.

Akeno was starting to let go of her grip.

Takeru then moved his arm away.

"If any of you try to stop me... Then I will show no mercy." Takeru said turning his body to the front, revealing his eyes.

Akeno was surprised at seeing those eyes since it was her first time seeing them. Rias wasn't shocked at this seeing how he used it to copy her Power of Destruction. But something told her there was more to it.

Takeru was then consumed by his corridor of darkness and was now gone.

"Takeru... why ?" Akeno said as she fell to her knees.

**Park**

{You sure this is a good idea ?}asked Kisara.

"Like I said theres no turning back."

{Well at least were gonna have some action now.}

Takeru then decided to get some information.

Later he founded a nearby stray exorcist.

With his demonic arm he used his spectral arm and pinned him to the wall.

His eyes then began to glow, the symbols spinning.

After for about ten minutes he was already in a comatose state.

"Useless." Takeru said eliminating him with the Power of Destruction.

{Wow.}

{Takeru-kun...}

Takeru then sensed Kiba.

"So there he is."

Takeru then used his corridor to get to Kiba.

As Kiba was running, he saw the corridor of darkness.

"Sempai?"

"Looks like I'll be joining you."

"Did Buchou asked you to ?"

"Nope, it seems my revenge as risen back as well."

Kiba had a confused look.

Takeru then told him about his past. when he seeked revenge of how he slaughtered the stray exorcists, how the fallen angel ripped his wings, and how he was being experimented.

Kiba was shocked to hear, that he was able to kill stray exorcists at a young age, and he was used on that device for extracting sacred gears.

"So I guess we both have a somewhat similar past Sempai."

"It looks like."

Takeru and Kiba then headed off.

**Meanwhile**

Rias, Raynare and Akeno headed back home.

"I can't believe he would just leave like that."

"..."

"He's been through so much yet, he just can't seem to let it go."

As the three were walking past the cemetery. They saw that one of the graves were wrecked.

They decided to check it out.

Akeno then realized why Takeru was so mad now.

"So this why..."

"What do you mean Akeno."

"Those graves belong Takeru's parents." Akeno pointed out.

Rias and Raynare's eyes widen in shocked, now understanding why Takeru left.

"Then it must be someone is trying to provoke him then."

"I hope he's okay."

**Meanwhile.**

Takeru was interrogating another stray exorcist.

"Please I don't know where Kokobiel is I swear !"

"Oh really." Takeru said darkly, as his eyes then glow.

"... Tch he doesn't know anything. Takeru said destroying the now comatose person.

Kiba was shocked to see these kind of methods, but it didn't matter to him since they're nothing but trash abandoning their religion.

"So far no leads, and I can't sense anybody with holy energy accept those two." said Takeru referring to Irina and Xenovia.

"It seems this will take a while then we expected."commented Kiba.

**The next day**.

Issei was at the train station with Koneko and surprisingly Saji as well.

"Aaaaa and? What was the reason for calling me?" Saji asked

"…He's right. What were you trying to do?" Koneko also asked.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs." Issei declared.

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto him and didn't let him go.

"...I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?"

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

Oooh, the fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. Kaichou must be really scary, huh.

"Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?"

Koneko-chan nodded at my question.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this."

_"The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels."_

"So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"…Yes. That's right."

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right?"

"Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the fallen-angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us devils."

"…It seems hard."

"Hmmmm yeah."

It was just like Koneko-chan said. To tell you the truth, the possibility of it happening wasn't that high. And also…

"…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members."

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

It would be the end if that happened. I would have to do something even if I had to risk my life. Uoooo. I might die then…

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous."

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!"

Now now. Don't cry and stick with me. You can run away if it gets dangerous.

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me."

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!"

You are right. But there aren't any other male devils that I can talk to. I'm depending on you, Saji.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade."

…Koneko-chan said it to me with eyes filled with strength.

Koneko was worried about Kiba she was especially worried about Takeru, The malice he showed off that day, it was also filled with sorrow and almost an emptiness.

**Meanwhile.**

Takeru and Kiba were still wondering around.

"So Sempai what is your goal in your revenge ?"

"Heh, my goal is to kill the fallen angel that did this to me." Takeru said pointing his back where his wings were.

Then suddenly Kiba's phone rang.

"Its' from Issei-kun."

"Go ahead and answer it."

Kiba answered the phone.

"..."

"I see. Alright I'll meet you guys there." Kiba said as he hanged up.

"What was that all about ?"

Issei, is now with those two Excalibur users.

"Go meet them."

"Shouldn't you come as well ? They must also worried about you ?"

"No I don't I deserve to see them again as the way I am now."

Kiba nodded and left.

"Alright, now to keep on searching."

Then suddenly multiple beings appeared.

"What the ?"

The beings were all white, had cylindrical head with a flat top with a familiar symbols, short height, and mouth for a zipper.

{Wow those are some messed up dolls.}

"What the hell are those things doing here ?" Takeru said enraged as he summons Oblivion.

**(Battle music: KH2: Tension Rising (Nobody boss theme.)**

The white beings the lunged at him.

Takeru just slashed the incoming group with one slash.

Wave after wave, the white beings kept there attack.

"Fuck this." Takeru said now dual wielding with Oathkeeper.

Attack after attack they just kept coming.

"I don't have time fore this !" Takeru said as his blades glowed more.

He threw his blades at the white beings. when the blades made got close the group. they ignited more creating a pillar of light and darkness eliminating the entire group.

"Now that's over." Takeru said as his sacred gears returned to him.

{What were those things ?}

"Nobodies."

{What do you mean nobody}

"They're just Nobodies.

{Uh I'm pretty sure they have bodies.}

Takeru faced palm himself.

{Takeru-kun I think you should give the specific name for that Nobody.}

"Sigh, they're called Dusks there.

{There is that too hard to just say that name ?}

Takeru then electrocuted him.

**Family Restaurant **

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were an "exiled-devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Hey, hey.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the fallen-angels side."

"On the fallen-angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

Balba. So that's the name of Kiba's enemy.

"…If I go after fallen-angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the color of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!? Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Aaah. So you guys also have had problems with him. I understand that feeling.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time."

Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people. Well obviously.

"Anyway let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama."

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryutei" Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked him while giving a wink.

The two then left. Issei was relieved that the negotiation was a success

"…Issei-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked me quietly. He was certainly wondering why I was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied.

Then Koneko spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

Koneko smiled.

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told them his story, as they listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba who managed to escape, met Rias who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

…After hearing Saji's confession, there was something inside me that was coming out. Then there were loads of tear drops flowing out of my eyes. Of course. Of course idiot! This guy! Saji! He's the same as me! He's the same kind as me! He has the same understanding of the world as me… I almost cried out because I was moved. But I put my hands on my mouth to stop it. I took Saji's hand and said it straight at him,

"Saji! Listen to me! My aim is to grope Buchou's oppai…and then suck it!"

"…!"

After a pause more tear drops were flowing out of Saji's eyes.

"Hyoudouuuu! Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how hard that dream is, to touch the high-class devils oppai… To touch the oppai of your master?"

Then suddenly a Hannaya mask appeared.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the two pawns.

"...You do know that Takeru-sempai is Rias-sempai's fiancé. " Koneko said with the special magic circle, Takeru gave her.

Issei then frozed with fear.

"On second thought it would be a dangerous dream." Issei shivered.

From a distance.

Takeru was checking on Kiba and it seemed he had some people that are their for him.

"Good for you Kiba." Takeru remarked happy that Kiba wasn't going to be alone in his revenge.

{You know you can have that as well.}Kisara suggested.

"I can't the path I'm on now will never end, as long as I have hatred. I'll never be free." Takeru said as he took out his phone.

{You're such an Uchiha} said Shurikan.

"Oh my god where does he get those anime references !?"

{I have no idea.}

Kiba then heard is phone ringed. He then checked on it.

"It's a text from Sempai"

Koneko and Issei were surprised at this. They both forgot that Takeru also left for his own personal revenge as well.

"What does it say?"

"It says..."

_"Kiba, looks like you're doing okay now. Make sure you stick with your friends. I'll be going on ahead of you now."_

Koneko felt sad that her Sempai didn't want to join them.

"So Kiba do you know anything about Takeru-sempai's reason for revenge ?" Issei asked.

Kiba then started to explain of what Takeru told him of his past.

Meanwhile.

"Tch why were those things here ?" Takeru said enraged as he was thinking why those Nobodies were here.

{Dunno.}

"As If I expected you to know."

{Hey you asked.}

"That was a rhetorical question."

Takeru saw a Dusk still intact.

With his eyes he noticed that they weren't emmanating any life force, just like all nobodies. But there was something stange, they seemed to have been organized. Ever since the last of the XVIII were destroyed, the nobodies would just stay on stand by. But for them to come out at like this was strange. It was as if they had a new master now.

"Gr I hate dealing with this." Takeru said as he left.

**Elsewhere.**

"Well Son of Sparda you seem to not have haven't got rusty and you got the two sacred gears of the Light and Darkness Dragon Gods, that'll be intersting to see more of it's power. But soon I'll have you unleash your true power."

"I trust you enjoy using that power I gave you." said a man a black coat.

"Of course." the man smiled.

"Good, well enjoy your fun." said the man in the black coat as he disappears into the corridor of darkness.

"Hey boss, Im gonna go play with those devils tomorrow." said Freed.

"Yes yes, just don't lose the Excalibur."

"Don't worry about it." laughed Freed.

**Takeru's house**

"Dammit I can't track him ! He's too good at hiding his presence."Rias said hitting on the table.

"Why would he just give it all up ?" Raynare asked, shocked that Takeru would just leave like that and worst he even threatend to attack anyone that stops him.

Akeno was too sad to say anything. She was too worried of how her precious friend was doing now, every time she kept on think back of that nice little boy she fell in love with could be so consumed by hatred. It was as if the boy she loved was fading away. She wanted to always be by his side ever and never leave him, ever since she realized when she accepted Rias's offer to join her peerage, she was leaving her friend. And because of that he was alone now.

"Akeno ?"

Akeno then snapped out of her trail of thought and turned her attention to Rias.

"Oh what is it Rias ? "

"Akeno, I know you're really worried about him, but maybe you should try to believe in him."

"Believe in him? How can I do that, when he always gets himself into those life and death situations !? " Akeno yelled as tears started to come out.

"Akeno..."

**Family Restaurant.**

After Kiba explained about Takeru's past.

"Man, I knew he acted like an antisocial. But to go through something like that as kid man, I can see why he acts like that . He's been through so much." remarked Issei.

Saji was having manly tears coming out, after hearing Takeru's past and it seemed he almost lost everything.

Koneko felt sorry for her sempai for what he has been through.

The three members of the ORC wanted to help their Sempai, but seeing how strong he is they'll just get in the way.

"Well then I guess we'll all meet up tomorrow after school then." Issei declared

With that the Excalibur destroying team was complete.

**The next day.**

Takeru was wearing a now wearing a black coat with a hood (Organization XVIII coat.)

{Whats with the coat ?}

"To keep myself from being noticed by the others."

Takeru then headed off.

As he searched he still couldn't sense any holy energy at all.

"Dammit." Takeru said.

Suddenly a spear was thrown at him.

The spear was white, with a purple and white blade.

"Great these things." Takeru said summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

What appeaered to him was a thin, dragon-like creature with silver and purple skin. It also has a thin, purple tail and sharp, white wings with purple tips lined The upper body are covered in magenta straps. There is also a Nobody sigil on its left thigh.

{Lemme guess Dragons ?}

"Nope Dragoons."

{Isn't that a class job in FF.}

"Would you shut up with the references ?"

{I'm just saying.}

The Dragoons the charged at him. Takeru was blocking every attack from the Dragoon nobodies.

Takeru managed to defeat two of them.

Then a couple of the Dragoons flew up in the air. They then charged down striking the ground with a huge shockwave.

"Grr" Takeru said bracing the shockwave.

Just when another Dragoon was about to attack him..

"LOOK OUT BELOW !" someone yelled as he slashed the dragoon in half.

"Tch it had to be you..."

"Look who's talking." grinned the young man that seemed the same age as Takeru.

The man had messy brown hair, armored boots, two silver gauntlets on both arms, an oversized red sleeveless that goes near his knees, a black belt with a moon shaped accessory, armored boots, and he carried a sword with a blood-red blade.

{Who's he ?"}

"The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Knight." Takeru sighed

{Naruto Uzamaki as a knight ?}

"Oh my fucking god shut up with those references."

{Don't be hating on da references.}

"Well its been a while huh ?" smirked the young man.

Takeru then threw a sword weapon with a small red hilt (Black Keys Kotomine's weapon.) at an incoming Dragoon.\

"You could've at least said watch out !"

"Not my problem."

"Still the stuck up."

"Same goes to you hot head."

The two chuckled.

"So what are you doing here ?"

"Oh you know heard some dumb asses stole three Excaliburs. Find the guy and see if he's any good."

"I see, and did those Satans approve of this."

The young man shrugged grinningly.

**Meanwhile at the Underworld.**

"Hey Falbium wheres Lancelot ?" Sirzechs asked

"Hm dunno must've went somewhere *yawn*"

"Hey, Lancelot just went to the Human World." Ajuka said

"HE WHAT !?"

"*yawn* Not my problem."

"Of course it's you're problem !" Sirzechs yelled

"zzzzzz"

**Human world**

"I see, so you snucked out." Takeru sighed.

"Hey Falbium's cool with it."

"Since when was the last time he gave a fuck ?"

"Dunno."

{Okay can you tell me who this guy is.}

"Lancelot."

{Ha very funny, seriously who the hell is ?}

"Sigh, he's a decendant of Lancelot."

{Oh that makes sense.}

"Wow you have a Sacred Gear now ?"

"Two actually."

"Lucky bastard."

"Hey did you forget you have your ancestor's weapon and a freaking Sacred Gear belonging to a Dragon King."

"Oh yeah."

Takeru faced palm himself.

(Wait that guy has one of the Dragon Kings as his Sacred Gear which one ?}

"Bloodbane."

{Him ? Oh boy.}

"Whats wrong."

{Sigh basically he's an evil psychotic maniac that required all the Dragon Kings to beat the crap out of him.}

"What about the Heavenly Dragons didn't they help ?"

{No they were having their bromance fight.}

"Hey don't worry about this guy, right now he's asleep."

{Great now he's copying Midgardsromer.}

{Shut up do you wanna wake him.}said Kisara

{Yawn...hm weill if it ain't the pre-god Dragons.} said the now awaken Bloodbane.

{Fuck}

"Hey you're awake now." remarked Lancelot.

{Heh never thought you two would become Sacred Gears as well.}

{Meh we were bored so we decided to wing it.}

{So how many wielders you had ?}

{Well the guy holding us is our first wielder}

{Interesting and I see you're related to Sparda huh ?}remkared Bloodbane.

Takeru glared.

{Heh nice those eyes are way better than Sparada, more killing intent nice. Well let me know if something worth watching is good.}said Bloodbane going back to sleep.

{Tch he is just like Midgardsromer.} said Shurikan

**After school**.

The Excalibur Destroying team gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing their normal club activity. They walked around town in these clothes.

So far it was now evening.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest.

"…Yuuto-senpai." Koneko said as if she felt something.

"Look up!"

Saji shouted.

When they looked up, there was a white haired priest falling down with a long sword.

Meanwhile.

"Did you sense that ?" Takeru asked sensing the holy energy

"It's an Excalibur !" Lancelot said.

The two then headed off.

Meanwhile the the Excalibur Destroying Team, had difficulty fighting against Freed now wielding an Excalibur, also the priest that was in charge of the Holy Sword Project Balba Galilei, was here as well.

Later Irina and Xenovia arrived.

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

The light covered the whole area and blinded their eyes! By the time they regained their sight, Freed and Balba were gone.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!" Kiba said as he left as well.

Then Takeru and Lancelot appeared,

"Fuck its on the move now." Lancelot said as he followed the Excalibur's energy.

"Sempai ?" Koneko said.

Takeru looked over his shoulder with his eyes still red with the black symbols.

"...Im sorry." Takeru said as he left as well.

Meanwhile at an abandoned church.

"Hey boss we got some guys coming here soon." said Freed.

"I see who are they ?"

"Just some Excorists with two Excaliburs, that knight from Gremory's group, and I think it's that Exorcist Hunter and some new devil."

"Hm I see. Alright you two get out of here now, Im going to welcome our guests." said Kokabiel.

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :)**

**Lancelot is an OC belonging to DragonXDelingquient**

**Harem: (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS)**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Masami Iwasawa, Tayuya , Yume, Medaka, Tsubame (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Heres the 25th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

Later Rias and Souna arrived where Issei, Saji and Koneko were.

Issei then explained what happened.

Rias was understanding of how they wanted to help Kiba overcome his past. But since she didn't know about it, She's still gonna punish Issei with a thousands spankings.

Saji on the other hand received the same punishment as well.

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko and Issei replied to Buchou's words.

Rias pulled them into a hug.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

"Buchou, we saw Takeru-sempai." Koneko said.

Rias then let go.

"Where did he go ?" Rias asked.

"He went to follow Freed."

Rias face then had a worried expression on her face.

"Buchou are you alright now ?"

"Oh, Im fine Issei. Now for your punishment." Rias said with her hand now covered in crimson energy.

"NOOOOOOO !"

Takeru's house.

Akeno was now in Takeru's room looking at her photo album she had of their childhood.

**(Flashback)**

10 years ago.

**Himejima Shrine.**

At the backyard Takeru was going to show Akeno a surprise.

"Can I look yet ? Akeno asked.

"It's only been one minute."

"Please hurry up ?"

"Fine geez."

Takeru's back then glowed alitte, which the sprouted out two black bat-like wings.

"Okay opened them." Takeru smiled.

Akeno then opened her eyes and to her surprise she saw her friend who now has wings."

"So what do you think." Takeru grinned.

Akeno walked up to him and started to touch his wings.

Takeru blushed when his wings were touched.

"Sugoi, you have wings just like Otou-sama." Akeno said as she was busy touching his wings.

"Hey can you stop that please." Takeru said.

"Eh? Do they make you ticklish ?" Akeno asked innocently hiding her teasing smirk.

"No I just don't like when they're being touched is all."

"Really if I do this ." Akeno smirked as she started to tickle his wings.

"No haha. please stop hahahahahhaha." Takeru laughed as he fell to the flower with Akeno still tickling his wings.

"Ara ara, you're so cute."

Takeru then dispersed his wings.

"Aw I wasn't done yet."

"I told you to stop."

Akeno giggled.

"So does this means you're a Devil then ?"

Takeru nodded.

"Does that mean you're planing on making me your servant ?"

"EH !? Why would you think that ?"

"Cause that whats Devils do right ?"

"I don't know...maybe I guess but..."

"I wouldn't mind if you do that. Cause that way I get to always be by your side." Akeno smiled.

Takeru's face was now completely pink and his head was steaming.

"Thats,, well... I... "

"Ara, your blushing." Akeno teased.

"N no Im not." Takeru said turning away.

Akeno the got on his back.

"What are you doing ?"

"Now I want a flying piggy back ride."

"As if."

"Please." Akeno said with puppy dog eyes.

Takeru seeing those eyes, couldn't say no.

"Alright..."

"Yippee." Akeno cheered as wings came out of Takeru and they were floating above the ground.

"Higher."

"I haven't tried to see if I can go higher than this !"

Akeno giggled.

**(Flashback End)**

"Takeru..." Akeno said closing the album as she hugged it to her chest.

**Meanwhile.**

{Whoa}

"Whats wrong ?"

{Dunno, I feel like there was this funny moment that just happened and I didn't get to comment on it.}

"Who cares."

{Hey without my sense of humor nobody would read this.}

"Read what !?"

{The story.}

"Seriously did you sniff something weird or what ?"

{I think I need a drink.} Kisara said, now having a headache.

Takeru now catched up to Lancelot.

"How close are we ?"

"Almost there, seems Kiba and those two Excalibur users are ahead of us."

"You know Kiba ?"

"Yep taught him how to use demonic swords."

"Heh guess that makes me his fellow teacher."

"What did you taught him ?"

"Summoned Swords."

"Nice. Saw the fight between you and No.4."

"And ?"

"I gotta say you two seemed to always have fun fighting with each other." remarked Lancelot.

"She's strong."

"You sure it isn't because she strong or you just..."

"Better shut up No.4 otherwise I'll tell Nyx about those books you have." smirked Takeru.

"Hey hey don't need to do that okay I'm sorry. Geez you still can't take a joke."

"So how's the kid doing ?"

"You mean Riku ? Heh the kids getting strong almost about to ultimate class."

"I see that's good."

Later they finally made it to a church.

When the two arrived they were now outside of a church.

Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina were already there.

"Hey Kiba !" Lancelot yelled.

Kiba turned around with a surprise look.

"Eh Lancelot-san what are you doing here ?"

"Heh, heard about those stolen Excaliburs so I decided to see if the guy was tough."

Takeru hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that."

"Shut up, you want the enemy to hear your stupid loud voice."

"Pooper."

{Tell me about it.} Shurikan said in agreement.

"Wait you're the dependent of Lancelot ?" Xenovia asked in surprise.

Lancelot observed the two Excaliburs the two young exorcists wielded.

"Wow, Mimic and Destruction huh ?" Lancelot remarked.

Then suddenly a red energy arrow hit a tree.

"What the heck was that ?"

Takeru took a look at the red arrow.

"Damn those things are here." Takeru said taking out his Blue Rose.

Then suddenly multiple beings appeared.

"What are those ?"

It was a humanoid creature dressed in a primarily purple bodysuit, purple cap black eye patch over cap,a white Nobody logo is emblazoned on the right glove, and it wielded a crossbow.

"Damn Snipers." Takeru sighed.

"You know what those things are Takeru-nii?"

Takeru nodded.

"So how strong are they ?"

"They can warp around."

"Great just great how are we suppose to keep up with them ?"

Takeru then walked out and the Nobody Snipers locked their bows pointing at him.

Takeru smirked as the red projectiles a went coming at him.

"Should we help ?"

"Nah just sit back and leave it to him." Lancelot said.

"Lancelot-san how do you know Takeru-sempai."

"Heh well lets just say were rivals."

In an instant Takeru disappeared.

Out of now where Takeru was already behind the Nobody with his revolver behind its head and destroyed it.

{Wow was that the Flying Thunder God juts.}

Takeru had a tick mark appeared after hearing the 20th anime reference he heard.

{Sigh, sometimes I wish I was an only dragon.} Kisara sighed.

The snipers continued their attacks now focused on Takeru.

He then switched to Muramasa.

Takeru then teleported in front of the incoming projectiles and deflected them back destroying the other snipers.

The last snipers then prepared a charged attack. They then released their attack creating a large red, which then broke into thousands of of arrows.

"Heh." Takeru smirked as he twirled his sword absorbing the attacks directly into his blade.

"See he can handle it." Lancelot said as he saw the amazed looks of the young sword wielders.

"Amazing."

"Unreal."

"He's really strong."

Takeru then swung his blade releasing the accumulated energy he had which turned into a giant wave of energy at the sniper annihilating them.

He then used his demonic arm's spectral arm and punch the doors of the abandoned church.

"Well guess were doing the direct approach." Lancelot remarked.

**Abandoned Church**

Just as Takeru entered his back began to burn.

"Grah." Takeru said as he kneeled to the floor.

{Takeru-kun your back.} Kisara said pointing out to the two scars on back glowing.

{Great now your're doing a Harry Potter. Just great.}

"Shut up." Takeru said as he got back up.

As he went deeper he saw a man wearing a black robe.

"My so you're finally here." remarked the man.

Takeru took out his revolver.

"My how rude." remarked the man.

"Are you the one behind this ?"

"If you mean stealing the Excaliburs then yes."

"Not that." Takeru said angrily.

"Oh you mean about those worthless graves that got messed up ?"

Suddenly the building began to shake.

"hoho, looks like over the years you've gotten stronger that's great." said the man happily.

A blast of crimson energy came out of his revolver hitting past his head.

"Oh you can use the Bael's Power Of Destruction interesting."

As he began casting the Power Of Destruction, the shape of it then changed into something huge. It started to take form a serpentine body, short arms, a dragon-like head.

"EXTINCTION DRAGON!"

{Uh there's already a dragon with that title already... just saying.}

{Nii-sama you really need to shut up.}

As the Dragon made of pure crimson energy began to charge at the man.

"My to be able to shape the Power Of Destruction into that. You might be as strong as Sirzechs." said the man marveling at the dragon.

"DIE !"

The Dragon then opened it's mouth and more crimson energy began to charge in its mouth. Then it fired a huge beam of Power Of Destruction.

Kokabiel then brought out his wings dogging it.

"Phew if that attack hit me I be dead."

Takeru then disperse the dragon.

"Where did you get that ability to summon those ?" Takeru asked with his revolver pointing at him.

"What ? You mean those Nobodies. Fufu, well that for me to know and you to find out #XVIII." smirked Kokabiel.

Takeru's eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you..."

"Heh, if I were you I worry about your friends.

Meanwhile.

"Heh looks like this is the welcoming party." remarked Lancelot.

The 3 sword weilders were now surrounded by grey beings with swords, wearing a grey jumpsuit, cylindrical head, and the Nobody symbol on their sleeves,

The Nobodies then attacked.

"ALL RIGHT LETS GO." Lancelot yelled charging in.

The samurai like nobodies just calmly doge the attacks from the hyperactive knight.

"Oh a cautious one huh ? BORING." Lancelot yelled as his sword ignited blood-red releasing a wave of crimson energy (Urahara's Naka Benihime technique) eliminating the samurai.

"COME ON MORE MORE MORE." He yelled as he swung his sword around.

"Is he always like this ?" Xenovia asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kiba sighed seeing his teacher being his usual berserker self.

**Meanwhile**

Takeru was now enveloped in his demonic guardian (Eyes of Hatred Version) now covered in entirely of Power Of Destruction.

"My thats a new one ." Kokabiel said remarking at Takeru's new power.

"GRAAAAH"

Takeru then attacked with Muramasa followed by his demonic's guradians own katana.

Kokabiel created two holy swords managing to block the attack surprisingly.

"My is that all ?"

Takeru smirked as his body to began glow blue electricity and disappeared.

"What the... Argh" Kokabiel screamed as he was electrocuted from the lighting transmitting to his weapons.

Takeru from above slammed Kokabiel to the ground with his spectral arm.

"Gah."

{Lighting Clone ? Nice}

"Is that all you can really do ?" asked Kokabiel in a taunting tone.

"..."

"Come on I know who you really are son of..."

"SHUT UP !" Takeru yelled pressing him to ground more creating a larger crater on the floor.

"Oh I see hit a nerve have we ?" smirked Kokabiel.

His wings then turned into blades as they attacked him, forcing Takeru to back away.

{Didn't see that coming." remarked Shurikan.

"Well I would love to stay and fight you more. But I'm on a tight schedule you see."

"As if i let you get away ! Byakko !" Takeru yelled summoning Byakko in his full grown.

Takeru then used his demonic arm giving Byakko an armor of lighting combined with Power of Destruction.

Byakko roared as he charged at Kokabiel

Kokobiel smirked as he created a magic circle shield blocking the attack.

"Impressive but... It ain't good enough." Kokabeil said pushing Byakko away.

Takeru then summoned Oblivion.

"DO IT !"

{Alright geezz} Shurikan said.

[Darkness Dragon Balance Breaker !]

Takeru was now cladded in black armor.

"So this is the Darkness Dragon's Balance Breaker ? Nice much stronger than those current Heavenly Dragons wielders ." Kokabiel remarked.

Black metalic Dragons then came out of his body

"I'LL KILL YOU! "

Then Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina came, and saw the battle that was now currently happening.

"Sempai..."

"Takeru-nii..."

"So this is a Dragon's Balance Breaker..."

"Oh look more people came to the party and I see Michael sent children to do his work. Tch I was hoping that he might send Dulio now that would've made the fight awesome " laughed Kokabiel.

"HEY DON''T FORGET ABOUT ME !" yelled Lancelot as he tries to strike Kokobiel.

Kokabiel blocked the attack with a spear of light.

"So you're the The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Knight, Descendent of Lancelot and Fabium's rook huh ?"

"Yep. Now less talking and more fighting !" Lancelot said as he breaks the light spear.

"Tch" Kokabeil backed away.

"Man so that your Balance Breaker huh?" Lancelot said seeing the armor Takeru was now wearing.

Xenovia and Irina immediatly charged at Kokabiel.

"Tch I hate fighting weaklings." Kokabiel creating many spheres around him which then formed into light spears.

The two holy swords wielders managed to block the attacks.

Kiba started to use summoning swords firing at Kokabiel.

"Come on I need a better challenge !" whined Kokabiel as he swung his light spears at the swords destroying them.

Takeru then pointed oblivion at Kokabiel. Which then began to charge black energy at the blade.

"Kuroui Tenshou !(Black Heaven Piercer)"

A powerful beam black of energy fired at Kokabiel.

"Guh"

The attack hit Kokabiel.

"Wow thats a new one." remarked Lancelot.

The smoke then cleared revealing Kokabiel with only sleeve being slightly burned.

"C'mon stop holding back and show me your real power." Kokabiel said to Takeru.

"Shut up !"

"Sigh, this fight won't get anywhere. Dam I better get to my declaration soon. But first..."

Kokabiel immediately appeared in front of Irina and attacked her with a flurry of slashes with his light spear.

Irina was now covered in blood and was barely breathing.

"I better take this also." Kokabiel said holding the Excalibur Mimic and Irina's body."

"IRNINA !" Xenovia yelled.

"You bastard..." Takeru said readying his Oblivion.

"Don't bother it won't be fun anyway. Well time to make my declaration of war then. Good bye and here are some playmates to keep you guys company." Kokabiel said as he flew away.

Suddenly more Nobodies appeared.

"Tch."

This Nobody was a well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, with thin upper arms. Its forearms are mostly covered in large, cylindrical, silver gauntlets, while its blocky hands are black. Its waist and upper legs are silver, while its lower legs are cylindrical and grey. The silver and grey halves of its legs are separated by a steel blue knee brace. Its head is rather small, black, and cylindrical. It wears a silver helmet on its head, which also sports a small, steel blue diamond on its front. A silver Nobody symbol is placed on its left pectoral muscle. It wields a large, bronze, T-shaped claymore with a long, black handle as a weapon.

"You two go after him." Takeru said to the young sword wielders.

"Why ?"

"These guys are a completely different level than you kids are ! Me and Lancelot will deal with these guys so go on already !" Takeru yelled.

Kiba and Xenovia then leaved.

"So how strong are theses guys ?" asked Lancelot.

"They're about as strong as Sutr when he's not going all out."

"Is that so, then this is gonna be fun eh No.5 ?" smirked Lancelot as he got ready to fight.

Takeru dispersed his Balance Breaker now dual wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Shut up and fight No.1" Takeru said.

The two former Disciplinary Squad members then got into the fray.

**Issei's House**

Meanwhile Rias was temporally staying at Issei's house. Because of Issei fighting Freed, he might be his first target. So she decided to keep an on eye on him.

Then they suddenly felt a present outside and when they looked outside the window.

"…Shitty priest!" Issei said.

"…A fallen angel."

Rias said it with a voice filled with hatred

The three then headed outside.

"Yaho! Ise-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

"What do you want?" Issei asked.

He just shook his shoulder with a laugh.

Rias seemed like she noticed something and looked up.

There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a Fallen-angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Rias.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person he was carrying at Issei.

"Oh!".

What Issei caught was a badly injured Irina.

"H…hey Irina!"

Even though Issei called her, she reacted painfully and didn't respond.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other four. But let me tell you this Sirzech's sister. That new servant of yours... lets just say after today he'll be showing his true colors soon" Kokabiel said it with a laugh.

"What do you mean ?"

"Oh lets just say that I know a little bit more about him than you." Kokabiel smirked.

"Asia!" Issei screamed to Asia.

Asia then started immediately healed Irina.

"I wouldn't do something stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Rias glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me ?"

Kokabiel answered Rias's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?"

Wh…what!?

"If you do something like that, the War between God, fallen-angels and devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

Buchou made a sound with her tongue. It was proof that Buchou was really pissed. But. What insane plan was he trying to pull!? Isn't Michael an angel who is the most important next to God? Even someone like me who was new to this World has seen his name in books. He's trying to start a War with someone big like that!? To be expected from the leader of fallen-angels!

"…You battle-freak."

Rias said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel then looked at Issei.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

What Freed took out was an Excalibur! He had one of them in each hand! He also had two of them on his hips!

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Buchou asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind us! This again!? Our sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone!

"Ise! We are going to the school!"

"Yes!"

Meanwhile at the abandoned church.

"Huff you didn't say those things can combine as well." panted Lancelot

"How am supposed to know that. This is new to me also." panted Takeru.

The Berserker Nobody was now transformed into a more giant-sized, now wielding a double ended T-shaped claymore.

"Well time for me to go all out then." Lancelot said as he was glowing black.

"Oh boy here it comes." Takeru said as he moved back."

In a flash Lancelot was now wearing pitch-black armor and a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes

{Oh my god its Berserker from Fate Zero !} Shurikan said in a fan-boyish manner.

{Otaku-Dragon.} Kisara said under her breath.

"Now to have some fun !." Lancelot yelled happily as he picked up a spare Berserker nobody's claymore, which then turned black.

"Well at least he's in control of that form this time."

"COME ON !" Lancelot said as he jumped at the giant-sized Nobody.

"Byakko go to the academy." Takeru ordered

Byakko nodded and headed out.

Inside Takeru's body something cracked inside him, which was now releasing more demonic energy.

"Dammit it." Takeru said, noticing his limiters were slowly breaking.

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remeber to review :)**

**Harem: (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS)**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Masami Iwasawa, Tayuya , Yume, Medaka, Tsubame (WIP)**

******Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Heres the 26th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Rias.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimise the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the fallen-angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno said it over Buchou and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno!"

Akeno criticised. But Akeno had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Souna's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

They replied to her with energetic voices!

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

Ngggh! My ass started to hurt after he said that!

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba and Sempai aren't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that they're is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in them as well."

Saji and Issei put their fist together and prayed for their missions.

Issei started to have doubts about the upcoming fight that awaits them.

[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]

"Yeah, Ddraig. We will show him. The power of the dragon that picked a fight with God and Maou."

They went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I used promotion to promote from "Pawn" to "Queen" so my power increased. My "Queen" was still weak compared to Akeno-san because I had only been a devil for a short-time.

In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on them.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Rias.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

With the sound of the wind. The gym was obliterated where it stood.

[Are you scared partner?]

"Of course I would get scared after seeing that! It was not a matter of being beyond us! It was totally on a different level to us!"

[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]

"Can we win? Can I beat him?"

[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou.]

Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell." Kokabiel said as he summoned multiple Cerberuses.

…Cerberus!"

Buchou said it with a voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?"

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell."

Guard-dog of Hell…!? So this dog was a monster that sounded that dangerous!?

"It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!"

"Is it bad?"

"We have to do it! We will blow it away, Issei !"

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

"Okay doggy! Since it looks like you haven't been tamed properly, I will have to discipline you!" Issei said enthusiastically. But Rias her hand on his shoulder.

"Issei. This time, we will back you up."

"So do I give him the finishing blow by charging my power?"

Rias shook her head.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle. By the way, Issei. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers ?"

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 3 or 4 times with the maximum boost. No, I might faint after the fourth time so please think that I can only do it three times."

"I see. So we can't waste it."

I'm sorry Buchou. If I were to use it with fewer boosts I could use it a bit more. But because of the one we are facing, it wouldn't be like that. Somehow it felt like I had turned into a useful "item" for the whole day… Well, that's okay.

"Akeno!"

Rias got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Rias who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naïve."

Akeno stood in front of Rias and froze the fire instantly.

"Take this!"

Rias jumped from behind Akeno and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire. Rias's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Rias's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Rias.

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno gave an extra special lightning to the dog. Rias's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes.

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards me and Asia! Crap! Should we run!? The boosts won't get reset as long as I don't attack and receive any attacks! I had to run while carrying Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Rias gave Issei the permission to use the boosted power.

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning strucked one of the Cerberus.

It belonged to a white tiger.

Byakko roared as he arrived.

"Byakko !?"

Byakko turned to Akeno and nodded as he continued to assist.

"So if he's then he must be having trouble." Rias thought

**Meanwhile**

**Abandoned church.**

"Hey i could use some help here." Lancleot said

"Oh no you're doing great."

"As if this thing is practically regenerating."

"And why don't you use that sword of your's then."

"As if I would waste my time using that on this."

"Then used that sacred gear of yours then."

"Are you kidding me with that dragons personalty and my armor together. I'll wound up destroying this place."

"Fine." Takeru said as he walked up.

His body then began to glow as he was now equipped with a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor.

"Gilgamesh."

{Okay what the fuck is that ?}

"This is the Devil Arms Gilgamesh."

{Why the fuck is that thing called Gilgamesh ?}

{Here we go...}

"Thats the name of it."

{Well who the fuck called it that huh ? And besides it's not even isn't even a demon at all ! He's just demigod not a fucking demon.}

"Thats it I have enough."

{And another thing that ...}

Takeru the put the annoying otaku dragon gear inside his pocket dimension.

{Finally.}

"Well Im glad you managed to resolve that little problem..But...CAN I GET SOME FREAKING HELP HERE !" yelled Lancelot as his armor began to crack from the blows he's receiving from the giant Nobody.

"Fine."

Then the panels on his boots revealed to boosters. His gauntlets then had two drill like attachments coming out of his forearms.

With the boosters he charged at the Nobody. The Nobody then stopped it's attack on Lanacelot, and brought it's attention to the incoming Takeru.

"Take this.." Takeru said in a non enthusiastic tone as he kicked the claymore off it's hand.

"Hah not so tough without your weapon huh?" Takeru smirked.

The Nobody then created another dual ended Claymore and swung at him.

"Guess not." Takeru joked as he used his hands to block the claymore.

"Hey hurry up somethings going on with those stolen Excaliburs !" Lancelot said sensing the weird change in the holy swords

"Fine !"

The panels of the gauntlet then opened, revealing more boosters.

Takeru then disappeared.

The nobody looked but no sight of him.

Suddenly the nobody started to feel pain from his body.

"Slow" Takeru smirked as he continued his assault.

All what was seen was a blur of red flames from his Devil Arms.

"C'mon hurry up !"

Takeru stopped in mid air with his fist readying for a final attack, with the gauntlet charging up.

"DO IT ALREADY !"

"ALRIGHT HERE !"

In an instant his boosters released huge amount of flames propelling him

The nobody tried to block the attack.

But His attack already hit him on the chest.

"Shock !"

Upon impact of the attack, it released a huge amount of energy all over the Nobody's body creating a shockwave.

The nobody fell down to the ground wrecking half the church.

"And for the finale. Lucifer"

Gilgamesh then disappeared now replaced with a hellish backpack with shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead.

Takeru smirked as the he started throwing red swords, spawned from the Devil arms.

The swords landed on the Nobody arranged in a demon head shape.

"And now..." Takeru then snapped his fingers as the red swords glowed.

The swords then exploded with the added power of the Power of Destruction wiping it out completly.

"You are set free."

{You like showing off don't you.}

"Hey what can I say ?" grinned Takeru.

{How long are you gonna leave him there in that pocket dimension ?)

"Does anybody even care about him ?"

**Kuoh Academy**

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. The person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporise. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

Isse's gauntlet started to flash.

[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]

Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Rias and Akeno looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Issei! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?

[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

[PLEASE!]

Rias and Akeno replied at the same time. Issei put his hands on Rias's and Akeno's shoulders and activated his Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Rias and Akeno. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno nodded to Rias's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground.

"I won't let you escape."

Kiba said as he appeared as well.

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

"It's huge!"

The attack was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Rias fires. It gained high velocity and went towards the leader of the fallen-angels who was sitting up in the sky! The power of destruction fell on top of Kokabiel. But he just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Rias's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Rias changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light.

Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the center of the school field.

Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a devil."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Buchou and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Balba shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me."

Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

"Luckily I have new better energy." Balba said, now holding a new orb.

"...I see you have it huh oldman ?" said a new voice.

Byakko seeing the person, nodded and disappeared.

They all looked to see it was Takeru with his eyes glared full of killer intent and demonic energy radiating from his body.

"Hah about time you came !" Kokabiel said happily.

"Takeru..." Akeno said in relief but was also worried about him as well seeing the glare he had.

"Y-YOU YOU'RE THAT BOY !" Kokabiel yelled in fear recognizing him.

"I see that you remembered me old man. How about you give me back my parents energy then" Takeru smirked.

Everyone was shocked that the other holy energy orb Balba was holding now was Takeru's parents.

"So thats why..."

"Sempai..."

"...Takeru-sempai"

"..."

"Takeru..."

"Takeru-san..."

"No way with this, my research will advance." Balba rejected the idea.

"Balba do it."

"What !?"

"Just do it !" Kokabiel yelled causing the priest to cringe in fear as he threw the orb to Takeru.

Takeru caught it.

"Wow this is some mess huh ?" said the arrival of Lancelot.

"Lancelot-san !?"

"Yo, Rias " Lancelot waved.

The orb Kiba had began to glow. It then formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, devils and fallen-angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"…[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

{Shouldn't you sing also ?} said a new voice talking to Takeru.

Takeru's eyes widen in surprise recognizing the voice and realized the orb he had disappeared.

Takeru grinned.

"The last time I sang that, I had a head ache from saying the word "god" Tou-san. "Takeru said

{Hey sorry about that.} grinned Takeru's father.

Akeno was shocked to see that the spirits of Takeru's parents also appeared.

{My you sure have grown haven't you?} said the spirit of Takeru's mother now appearing.

Tears started to come out of Takeru's eyes.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.] said the voice of Kiba's friends.

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

[That "Knight" has reached it.]

I'm asking what do you mean!

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

[Balance Breaker.]

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

"You certainly are evil!"

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Issei-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

Buchou. ]… Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Come Kiba beat that fake holy sword wielder !"

"Lancelot-san."

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

" Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination. …I will become a sword. My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfill back then! Right now, right here! I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

Kiba's Sacred Gear and the spirits of his comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

Kiba delcared as he ran towards Freed.

"So you finally did it huh Kiba." Lancelot smiled.

With his Knight's speed, Freed tried to grasp his movement with his eyes, but Kiba got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

Even so, Freed blocked the strikes. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by Kiba's sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive. It moved randomly and came towards Kiba with intense speed. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at Kiba with god speed using Excaliburs Rapdily's ability. Kiba detecting Freed's killer intent, was able to easily parry his attacks.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared, using power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent.

The transparent sword and Kiba's sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"A Durandal!?"

"Wow so she the wielder damn" Lancelot said in surprise.

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held.

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

He tried to block Kiba's attack with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound Kiba made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

"I won…"

{Wow those kids are strong huh ?"remakred Takeru's father.

Takeru grinned at how Kiba was able to overcome his revenge.

{You're smiling.} teased his mother.

"Shut up."

{And when did you start talking like that?}

"Ever since as a child. Kaa-san"

Akeno then walked up to Takeru.

{Ara, Akeno-chan is that you ? Wow you sure have grown into a beautiful woman just like your mother.} Takeru's mother complimented.

{So have you two...}

"NO !" Takeru and Akeno said, both blushing.

{I see.} snickered Takeru's mother.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" said Balba in shock.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

Then suddenly a light spear was thrown and it destroyed the spirits of Takeru's parents.

"I hope you were finished with that little reunion. But please get your head back in the fight." smirked Kokabiel.

Takeru's eyes widen in horror seeing the death of his parents a second time now.

His demonic arm started to glow brightly as a new Katana appeared from his arm.

"Thats right come on use that sword. " Kokabiel said eagerly.

"The Yamato !" Kokabiel yelled

Everyones eyes widen to fact that the sword Takeru had now was the very sword that belonged to the Dark Knight Sparda.

"DEVIL TRIGGER !" Takeru yelled as he was now enveloped in dark blue energy, along with the Yamato glowing as well.

"Thats it come on SON OF SPARDA !" Kokabiel yelled in joy.

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remeber to review :)**

**Next chapter concludes the Excalibur Arc and Takeru finally going all out using his full power !. Stay tune :)**

**Harem: (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS)**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Masami Iwasawa, Tayuya , Yume, Medaka, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki from Majikoi (WIP)**

******Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Heres the 27th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

Everyone was in awe of the power that was coming out of Takeru's body it was powerful as a an Ultimate Class Devil maybe even greater.

The light cleared with Takeru now wearing a dark blue jacket with x-like straps held together (Ichigo's new Bankai coat.) his demonic armed turned blue, his other arm was now wearing a black glove, dark blue pants, his skin turned grey, releasing more demonic energy with the limiters still intact.

"Haha yes this is what I've wanted to see... Well sort of but I'll have you release you're true power very soon."

Takeru was glaring at Kokabiel with intense hatred.

"Takeru..." Akeno said, trying to touch his shoulder. But his demonic energy was too violent for her to go near.

Takeru was panting from releasing a new Devil Trigger, using a new Devil Arms more powerful than the others.

{Wow shit just got real.} Shurkian remarked finally getting out of the pocket dimension, appearing on his finger.

{How the hell did you get out ?}

{There was a hole opening in that dimension of his so I got out.}

"Wow never seen that one before." Lancelot remarked seeing the new Devil Trigger.

Takeru immediately disappeared.

He was already infront of Balba.

Takerut then used his demonic arm and pierced through his chest ripping out his heart and dropped it.

"GAAH!"

Takeru smiled gleefully, as blood bursted out of his chest.

He then used the Yamato viscously stabbing the now heartless body.

Stab after stap blood was leaking and Takeru had a sadistic smile

Everyone was horrified of the way Takeru was killing, it would make sense to do that since he stole the holy energy belonging to his parents. But this was too brutal.

Takeru was smirking sadistically.

Lancelot seeing this was reminded of how Karsuba was when she kills. But Takeru's surpass hers.

Then Takeru started to squezze every limb of his body, cracking every bone. bone after bone after bone and all the joints of his body. Until it was nothing but a meat bag.

Takeru smirked as blood spattered on his face.

He then grabbed on to the neck crushing it and breaking the bones inside into many pieces.

After that he twisted the neck off his body as blood erupted.

Takeru smiled seeing he ripped the head off.

He tossed the head up in the air, a synthetic looking revolver formed in his hand. He fires at the head which was now leaking blood, and bits of his brain was shown.

"For someone that is knowledgable about holy-swords. You sure have such a tiny brain." Takeru commented

As the head fell to the ground.

Takeru then fired a wave of Power of Destruction eliminating the head to nothing.

Kokabiel smiled in joy seeing the brutality, and Takeru finally using the Yamato.

Takeru picked up the headless body as he threw it up in the air. He then used **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu:Ryūsōsen**. Slashing the body into many pieces and with a finale he launched a powerful wave of energy destroying the body.

As of now Balba was nothing.

Takeru smirked in satisfaction as he just stood there.

Kokabiel laughed.

"Hah now isn't that cold blooded.

"…Issei. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Isseo answered Rias's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

"…It's here!"

Issei's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was Rias

"Isse!"

"Yes!"

Issei started to transfer the power at Rias's call. Issei the pointed his gauntlet at Rias as she was enveloped in the transfered power of the Boosted Gear.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's! So I'll just use you as a warm up and then I'll fight the Son Of Sparda"

The fallen-angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was colored in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Rias's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased.

Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings.

Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed.

He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

"We will attack at the same time." Xenovia said to Kiba

After hearing that, Kiba also moved ahead. The one who slashed at him was Xenovia. Kokabiel created a sword of light with his hand, and blocked her using one hand with it.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!"

"…!"

Kokabiel emitted an air wave from his other hand and made Xenovia's body float. Then Kokabiel kicked Xenovia's stomach.

"Gaa!"

Xenovia flew back with an anguished cry.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

Xenovia adjusted her stance in the air and landed on the ground. She then went on slashing towards him once again. I also continued slashing towards him at the same time!

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!"

Kokabiel created another sword of light with his other hand, and clashed with our swords! My holy-demonic sword. Xenovia's Durandal. He was taking on our attacks as if it was nothing. Ku! Even in terms of swords, Kokabiel was above us!

"There!"

Koneko thrust her punch from behind him…

"Naïve!"

His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko-chan's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body.

"Koneko-chan!"

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!"

Kokabiel then attacked Kiba.

"Wha…!"

A crack appeared on his sword, If Kiba loses his focus while mainting the sword, it's solidness will decrease.

Xenovia and Kiba were helpless against the shockwave created by Kokabiel's body, which sent us flying. I somehow fixed my stance… But Xenovia and I were breathing hard.

"Kokabiel! It's not over yet!"

"Hahaha! You still come at me? Alright! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword."

ZAN!

Kiba surrounded the fallen-angel by making swords covered with holy and demonic aura.

{Oh my god Unlimited Blade works without the Realtyl Marble }

{Why didn't you made that reference during the Rating game ?}

{He did that ? Fuck !}

"You think you've captured me with this?"

The ten wings of Kokabiel, who was smirking, started to become like swords and began breaking the swords around with ease. Kiba then charged at him But the fallen-angel didn't flinch at all, and he stopped the Holy-demonic sword with just two fingers!

"Is this it?"

Kokabiel sighed.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke."…What do you mean?"

Rias asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of unique phenomenon occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist anymore. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Isse-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

A laugh could be heard coming from Takeru.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Seriously thats your plan starting a war ! ?" Takeru laughed at the most stupid idea he as ever heard.

Kokabiel glared at him.

"Trying to show that the fallen angels are stronger ? Don't make me laugh Azazel can beat you up ! Also I bet you're the only one who has that idea huh ? What a stupid fool ! You'll wind yourself being killed easily by the Maou who are way stronger then you Fallen Crow ! Heck Me or Lancelot here can beat the crap out of you right now !" Takeru laughed insulting Kokabiel.

Kokabiel was covered in holy energy infuriated by Takeru's insults.

"Oh, going all out, and Here I thought that you said you'll make realese my real power. What a joke."

{Okay please tell me has some hollow or some dark side controlling him.}

{Nope this is all him.}

{Well so much for my persona change theories.}

Kokabiel fired a power beam energy of holy energy at Takeru.

Takeru smirked evily as he just used his hand and grabed on to it blocking the attack.

"Bitch please."

Lancelot then attacked Kokabiel.

"Thats what you were gonna use those Excaliburs for? Start a war ?. Man that is so dumb."

"SHUT UP "

Lancelot just simply blocked the sword with his hand.

"I maybe a Devil, But Im also a natural born holy-sword wielder." Lancelot smirked as he head-butted him to the ground.

"Gah"

Kokabiel then fell to the ground.

"Tch he is weak. Can't believe he made those Excaliburs combined together. Damn that looked butt ugly."

"Grr"

"Tch this is so boring weill, I'll let you deal with him then." Lancelot said as he stood back.

Takeru smirked as he pierced his own body.

When he did that, a magic circle appeared on his body which then shattered.

"That was just my limiters I just broke. You wanted to see my real power ? Well enjoy !." Takeru smirked.

His body was now radiating even more demonic energy causing even the ground to shake.

**Meanwhile at the Underworld**

Grayfia saw that the magic circle for keeping track of Takeru's limiters on the palm of her hand broke.

"Takeru-kun..."

Sirzechs also sensed the increased of Takeru's demonic energy.

"This is bad we have to hurry before this gets out of hand."

"So this is the power of Sparda's son." mused the man with white hair sticking up.

"Baul nows not the time for thinking about fighting." Sirzechs warned.

"I know."

**Back to the battle.**

**{Battle Music: Bleach ost Invasion.}**

The power Takeru' was radiating casued everyone to cringe in fear. It was as if he was now a completely different person.

"Aah, it feels so good to let all that energy out. I geuss it's been about five years since I've been like this." Takeru said in relief.

Kokabiel just smirked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Is that all ? C'mon you have more power than that don't you ?"

"Don't push it." Takeru glared as a demonic masked formed over his face.

{Vizard anyone ?}

{Shut the fuck up.}

In an instant Takeru was already in-front of Kokabiel pushing his face with his one hand down to the ground, and launched a barrage of Summoned Swords.

About one hundred swords were launched at him.

After the attack a holy barrier appeared.

"So you survived ? No matter. I don't plan on killing you right away." Takeru said as he sheathed his sword.

Takeru then continued his assault on Kokabiel.

First he pressed his sheath into the gut of Kokaibiel then used Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: **Sōryūsen ● Ikazuchi**

Kokabiel received a huge slash across his chest.

He then backed away from Taker,u gripping on his chest.

"To think I made that stray Excorist to kill those humans just to make you unlock you're demonic power and this is what I got." Kokabiel was shocked hearing what Kokabiel just said, all this time it was all his doing, that made Takeru the way he was now.

Hearing this another magic circle appeared on Takeru's chest.

"Thats right show me more." Kokabiel said.

"You've just gave yourself a death wish." Takeru said as the magic circle then broke.

An enormous flow of dark energy engulfed his body again.

"Ha ha ha ha, Thats right show me your real power Son Of Sparda ! "

Graahhh !"

The power increased more, consuming his whole entire body.

From the distance, was Hiko Sejuro and a young woman with purple hair, wearing a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"So it looks like he's finally released that power. Well Miya, this is what your son's become." Hiko mused as he took a sip of sake.

The woman had a sad expression on her face feeling that power. The sadness, the hatred and emptiness, it was all too much.

"Takeru-kun..."The woman said, as she kneeled on her knee's, as tears came out of her eyes. Seeing how the once kind boy, she loved. Now became consumed with hatred and revenge.

**Meanwhile.**

"Dam it, he released it." Sirzechs said.

Baul was amazed of the power, it was as strong as Sparda's but more darker.

"We have to hurry !" Sirzechs said urgently.

**Back to the battle.**

**{Battle music : Bleach Vasto Lorde theme}**

The energy cleared as it revealed a more demonic looking being.

He had demonic wings more bigger than the standard devil wings (Dante's Majin form wings) his skin had grey-like armored texture, h his silver hair grew long to his back (Ichigo's Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou hair style, his demonic arm had armored like texture with a spike at the fore arm(Dante's Majin form spike the, the Yamato now had a chain at the end of the hilt Black energy emanated from his body.

Everyone was terrified of what Takeru now looked liked now. He was almost more demon than human.

A smirked form on his face.

"Whats wrong ?" Takeru asked while smirking in a hollow voice.

{Oh my god he has a hollow...}

{Shut the fuck up with those references.}

"Is that really sempai ?"

{Looks like that kid unleashed his true power.} remarked Ddraig.

"True power ?"

{That boy is the son of the Dark Knight Sparda.}

"If you're just gonna stand there..."

Takeru instantly appeared before Kokabiel before he even had time to react.

"YOU'LL DIE !" Takeru smirked, as the spike of his demonic arm's forearm extended a black blade of energy.

Takeru then stabbed him at his shoulder .

"Gah" Kokabiel coughed blood.

Takeru then yanked the blade out and grabbed him by the neck, flew up in the air.

His hand then glowed a black energy covering Kokabiel's body.

"Enjoy the fall." Takeru smirked as he threw Kokabiel down the ground.

Kokabiel fell down to the ground at an immense speed.

As he landed on the ground suddenly his body began to glow purple/black. The energy then started to take form takes the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions.

"Kurohitsuji (Black Coffin)" Takeru smirked with a snap of his fingers.

Inside the box Kokabiel now had his body stabbed by hundreds of spears piercing the box.

Afther that the box faded with panting Kokabiel.

"Hoh? You survived and that was only two percent of its real power."

Kokabiel panted.

"Well its good that you survived because..."

Then fragments of bones started to form over his face.

"Otherwise my fun will be BORRRING !." Takeru smiled with now wearing a new demonic mask (Dante's Majin form face.)

Takeru then unsheathed the Yamato by the chain as he started twirling the sword around by the chain.

"Come on get up already." Takeru said as if he was already bored.

Kokabiel struggled to get up as he took out a vial.

"Well hurry up and drink that already then." Takeru taunted.

Kokabiel then began to drink from the vial.

His wounds then began to heal.

"Allright then Son of Sparda, now its my turn." smiled the now fully recovered Kokabiel.

"Rule number one.. NEVER MENTION THAT BASTARDS NAME AGAIN !" Takeru said as he threw the Yamato straight at him.

Kokabiel used his blades wings to block it.

The sword then went back to Takeru.

"Tch well at least you're fighting alittle better."

Kokabiel then created a light sword and charged at him.

"Oh you must be joking." Takeru laughed at the incoming Kokabiel.

Kokabiel was now enveloped in a large Holy aura.

"Please..." Takeru said in disappointment as he created summoned swords to attack him.

A barrage of one thousands swords were now firing at him.

{Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi anyone ?}

Everyone was shocked at seeing the display of power Takeru was showing, it was almost as if it was greater than a Maou. Since Sparda had power which was able to surpass the original Satans.

Akeno had a sad expression on her face, seeing the way how her best friend had to suffer alone, to gain new power, using powerful techniques, the power he tried to held back he inherited from his real father. Akeno would relate since she hated her father as well but not completely, she was just mad at him for not being there when her mother was attacked. Takeru on the other hand never met his real father at all, and he already has an intense hatred, so intense that he would even seal the demonic power he inherited from him. Seeing Takeru now he was getting the revenge on the person that made him this way.

The attack cleared with Kokabiel surving the attack with a stronger holy barrier followed with the extra defense of his wings.

Kokabiel then began to laugh.

"Ahahahahaha, this is what I've been waiting for , you're now just like your oldman."

"..."

"You see everything that happened to you, was what I needed for you to become more stronger. So you should be thanking me ." Kokabiel laughed.

Takeru then pointed his demonic arm and his spectral arm immediately grabbed on Kokabiels kneck.

He then began to chuckle.

"Wow do you have a god complex or something? Because if thats it? You make me laugh. I should thank you ? Yeah right ! Do you acutally think this power I have now was beacusue of your help ? Please as if you had anything to deal with it all." Takeru said as he began to crush his neck.

"One thing you should know power isn't something that can be made. It is something that is created from ones important thing and thats Instinct! In order for a being to get stronger and gain the power they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts nowat all ! You just rely on the anticaption of a dream and that shows how fallen you are !"

Kokabiel then cut the spectral arm and backed away.

"Grrr...Don't Underestimate me you FALLEN DEVIL!" Kokabiel roared as he shot upwards, creating a spear of light the size of a building.

He was about to stab Takeru with it, but Takeru beat him to it by impaling Yamato through his stomach.

"GWuagh!" Kokabiel coughed up blood.

"This will seriously be a SHOCK to you...ALASTOR!" Takeru said as the Yamaot was instantly in the sheath, as it was repleaced with a newly summoned sword that is known as the "Spirit of Lightning".

Takerue then started to stab Kokabiel with with blinding speed.

Kokabiel coughed up even more blood as he received more lacerations.

""haa...haa...This...Thuis cannot be! I, A Leader of the Grigori, losing to a worthless Devil!?" Kokabiel screamed as he released more of his power.

"A leader ? oh please..." Takeru said with a smirk

"Do NOT MOCK ME!" he shouted, letting his rage blind him.

He rushed in towards Takeru, but the son of Sparda was faster. He moved in behind Kokabiel .

"You weren't even one to begin with !"

He then started to yank Kokabiels wings.

"Now lets play the Wing Yanking Game." Takeru said happily.

"One wing aha Two wings ahaha Three ahaha Four wings ahaha Five wings ahaha Six wings ahaha..."

Kokabiel was screaming in pain as blood dripped from his backs.

"Seven wings ahaha Eight wings ahaha

"MY WINGS!"

"Tch, such ugly wings like a crow's, Azazel's are much better, they represent everlasting darkness youknow."

"Damn you!" he aimed to puch Takeru in the Face, but Takeru summoned Gilgamesh and kicked his arm to intercept it, causing said arm to snap in two. As Kokabiel was yelling in agony, Takeru inflicted even more attacks not only to his arm, but to his othlimbs as well, effectively reducing his bones to dust.

Takeru then had his grip on the remaining wings Kokabiel had now

"Now where was I... Oh yes Eight wings ahaha Nine wings ahaha TEN WINGS !AHAHA !" Takeru said truimphetly as he detroyed the wings with Lighting.

{You see I told you The Count(That vampire from Sesame Street.) is a bad influence. } Shurikan said.

But it didn't stop there as Takeru slammed him into the ground and then grabbed him by the throat as he flew up once more, and jabbed his arm straight into the Fallen Angel's gut.

He then grabbed something, and proceeded to yank out his guts.

First his kidneys, then his pancreas, then his liver, then his gall bladder, then his stomach, then his spleen, and then his intestines and appendix. He jabbed his hand in once more and tore out his ribs, leaving his ribcage and torso wide open for all everyone to see, and in Saji and Issei's case, to throw up. It didn't help for the fact that everything he yanked out fell to the ground with a sickening SQUELCH, which pretty much grossed some of them out.

"P-please...Stop." Kokabiel croaksed, his eyes wide with complete and utter terror of Takeru.

"Heh, No way! Not after what you had done." he answered with venom dripping from every word.

He then used Yamato and used it to slash at Kokabiel in Sonic speed. It was then where he sheathed the sword and muttered "Judgement Cut." Numerous lacerations covered what was left of Kokabiel.

Everyone watched the battered Fallen Angel crash into the ground. But he was surprisingly still alive.

"Now I know why you guys are called FALLEN Angels. You always go crashing to the Earth!" He joked.

**Some where in Gremory Estate**

"Atchoo!" cried a teen with black hair and sky blue eyes.

"Are you alright Riku-sama?" a maid who had silver hair and silver eyes and looked like a younger version of Grayfia asked.

"I'm fine Silvia. Someone must've been talking about me. But I have this sudden urge to fight Takeru just now." He said with his eyes gleamed with the desire for battle.

"Don't even think about it Riku-sama. You have more important things to do here besides that." Silvia replied in a monotone as he pinched Riku's cheek.

"It huwts...It huwts Silviaaaa." Riku cried as he smiled with tears in his eyes.

**Back to the Battle at Kuoh Academy.**

Takeru was admiring his work on what he did the Fallen Angel, as his mask disappeared.

{I give it a ten out of ten.} Shurikan said holding a rating card.

{Takeru-kun...}

"Tch thats it !? It wasn't even worth my time at all !" Takeru sighed.

Takeru then started to weave a giant magic circle.

Rias seeing that symbol of the magic, was instantly shocked.

"Thats Abyss Break !..."

The Abyss Break was one of the powerful and forbidden Dark magic. It required all four elements: fire, water, wind, and earth to use. To think Takeru was able to use that spell.

"I hope you enjoyed your life so far, relic of war." Takeru smirked as the magic circle began to glow black.

"TAKERU STOP YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH !" Rias screamed.

"Heh."

A huge flash light engulfed the whole field. with everyone covering their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, there was a huge crater next to Kokabiels head.

Takeru laughed.

"HAHAHAHA, as if I actually finish you off with that. You're so weak right now a bullet can kill you." Takeru laughed.

Kokabiel was unconscious.

"Oh well might as well give this to Azazel then." Takeru said referring to the body.

"Leave that to me." said a new voice.

Everyone looked up to see a white plated armor in the sky. There were jewels across various locations on the armor. It also had armor on the face. The eight wings of light growing from the back were giving out a divine glow in the dark night. It was identical to the "Boosted Gear Scale-mail".

"About time you're here Vanishing Dragon." Takeru smirked.

Everyone was surprised that Takeru knew the Vanishing Dragon.

"Its been a while." said the owner of the Vanishing Dragon.

"You sure have gotten stronger. I suppose you're here to collect the trash ?"

"Of course." said the Vanishing Dragon as he landed and picked up Kokabiel.

Albion walked to Freed who was on the ground and carried him with his arm. He then tried to fly up while spreading his wings of light after retrieving the two.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.] Ddriag said as the Boosted Gear glowed.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armor's jewel was also glowing white.

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

{Hey Albino !}

[Oh god is that you Shurikan ?] Albion said in dismay.

{Who else ?}

{Hello Albion-san}

[Hello Kisara.]

{So if you guys aint fighting now. Does that mean you two are Frweinds now ?} Shurikan teed.

[SHUT UP !] answered the two Heavenly Dragons.

{Geez touchy.}

The Vanishing Dragon then left along with the other two.

Takeru body then began to glow.

In a flash he was now no longer in his Devil trigger form. He was now shirtless with a blood stain on his chest, where he beaked his limiters.

Takeru smiled as he fainted to the ground.

"TAKERU !" Akeno cried out rushing to his side.

Akeno held Takeru in her arms.

"Takeru..."

Takeru then began to move a little meaning he's still conscious.

Thirty minutes later, The reinforcemtns of the Maou had arrived.

"Onii-sama!"

"Looks like the problem has been resolved." Sirzechs said in relief.

Lancelot seeing Sirzechs, tried to sneak away.

"Not so fast." Sirzechs said as he fired a bullet of Power of Destruction at Lancelot.

"Gah, Uh hey Sirzechs how u doing ?"

"You always have to cause trouble don't you."

"Hey Takeru was the one fighting that Angel."

"Oh no not that, I heard you beated up most of our soldiers..."

"Hey they wouldn't let me through.

"Perhaps I tell Nyx to come over here then."

"NOOO please don't I'll be good."

"Fine here's the list of things you have to fix." Sirzechs said giving him the list.

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Either that or should I get Nyx."

"I'll do it bye ! " Lancelot said as he headed back to the Underworld.

Baul saw the Yamato near the ground and picked it up. He then saw the unconcious Takeru.

"So this is your son Sparda-sama." Baul mused.

The Yamato then suddenly glowed as it went back inside his demonic arm.

"Rrgh" Takeru moaned upon reaction as he woke up.

"Takeru !" Akeno cried out in relief.

Takeru stood up seeing the blood stained from Kokabiel.

He also noticed that his body became lighter now.

"Hey Takeru-kun looks like you released those limiters huh ?"

"Sirzechs..."

"Looks like you took care of it."

Takeru was staring at his demonic arm.

"Takeru are you alright ?" Rias asked.

Takeru looked to her

"Yeah Im fine its nothing." Takeru said smiling. as if this incident and what happened to him was nothing.

"Takeru..."

"Im fine reall..."

Takeru then started to coughed of blood.

"*Cough* *Cough*"

"TAKERU !" Akeno cried out.

He then stopped and fell to the ground on his back.

{Now that was a badass battle. Lets see your host do that Ddraig.}

{Shut up you brat.}

{To think he was holding all that power...}

Later Takeru was taken to the infirmary of the school, repairs for the damages were done, thanks to the reiforcements from Sirzechs.

At the end Kiba apologized for his actions and got his punishment from Rias.

{Well thats all folks hoped you all enjoyed this arc next time...}

{Who the hell are you talking to and whats with the mic ?}

{Shut up Im talking here.}

{Guess that rock that hit his head as a child was permanent damage.}commented Ddraig.

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remeber to review :)**

**Well that ends the Excalibur Arc now. Hope you all enjoyed this epic fight.**

**Thanks to Code-Emperor07 for helping me with the fight scene :)**

**In later chapters, Takeru will be gaining his own Evil pieces. So tell me which girls should be in his soon to be peerage.**

**Also when do you think I should have Takeru meet with Miya ?**

**PM me any ideas or by review for any idea you guys have.**

**Also since Finals are coming up I'll be on hiatus for about a couple weeks.**

**Harem: (STILL OPEN FOR HAREM SUGGESTIONS)**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Serafall, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Uzume, Masami Iwasawa, Tayuya , Yume, Medaka, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki from Majikoi , Lightning from FF(WIP)**

******Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay Guys Im back and still alive :)**

** After dealing with those Finals, ****heres the 28th chapter enjoy :)**

**(Warning it gets a little emotional later on)**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Six years ago.

Takeru was now on his mission to eliminate a Stray Devil.

"Do you see the target." asked the person via telepathy.

"I see it." Takeru answered in a monotone tone.

"Whats the status ?"

"There are some kids there."

"Must be doing their first Stray devil elimination.

"Should I attack now ?"

"No wait and see if they can weaken it and then attack them make sure no one sees you."

"Fine." Takeru said as he was on stand by as he observed the fight.

Takeru saw five children, one with red hair, a girl with short black hair, a boy with blond hair, a younger girl with white hair, and a girl with long black hair.

Seeing that girl with the long black hair, made Takeru's heart beat for some reason. It was as if he had met her before.

"Who is she ?" Takeru asked himself.

_"_Heeheehee. Well, well, what do we have here, five devils that will become my next meal?" said the voice of the Stray Devil as it came out of the shadows. It had the face and torso of a man, but had two snakes for legs. He had two sets of arms each carrying a large cleaver sword.

"Stray Devil Kontalark, we were assigned by the Gremory family to kill you," announced the redhead.

"So they're part of the Gremory group." Takeru mused. He couldn't stop paying attention to that girl with the long black hair for some reason.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! As if you puny devils are a match for me! I was the rook of one of the strongest Devils in Hell! You cannot defeat me!" he bragged as he charged at the children .

They prepared their fighting stances. The blond boy had a sword which then changed its blade to dark element.

The white-haired girl put on her gauntlets and the redhead and the black longhaired girl flew, the other girl just stayed on the ground and summoned several pillars of water.

With blond boy's speed, he managed to cut off two of Kontalark's arms, as he roared in pain. The other girl froze his legs to the ground.

He was about to crush Koneko with his arm but she just stopped it with one arm.

"…..Fly," she said as she flung him into the cliff side. The redhead then proceeded to blast crimson energy at him while the other girl blasted lightning, who had a sadistic smile.

Takeru seeing that couldn't help but blush seeing such a beautiful smile on that girl.

"What is wrong with me ?" Takeru asked himself.

The stray devil was engulfed in a huge explosion that shook the earth, the smoke soon died down and it looked like he was passed.

"Tch not even close." Takeru said knowing the Stray was still alive.

"Well, mission accomplished. Now let's get back to-"The blond boy was cut off as a huge arm knocked him into a mountain.

"Kiba!"the redhead yelled. Another arm knocked her and the other girl out of the skies and smashed the other into the ground.

Then a giant snake appeared and ate the white haired girl.

"KONEKO!"screamed the red-head.

Kontalark just rose from the rubble and looked as if he wasn't even scratched.

"Mwahahahahaha! Looks like making a deal with that fallen angel was the best idea I've ever had after all. Now I have the power to defeat anyone." He laughed as he took out a light sword.

Takeru was full of anger seeing that Devil obtained something from a Fallen Angel, just like that Exorcist obtained power from a Fallen Angel.

The enemy then saw Kiba limp towards the group, he started to swing the sword down.

But then boy named Kiba used his dark bladed sword to block the holy weapon. But Kontalark still had his other arm and sword, so at the last-minute, he switched his attack and slam Kiba into the woods, he broke through several trees before coming to a stop. He was bleeding and unconscious.

Takeru just observed the situation calmly regardless of their struggle.

He then set his sights on the three older girls of the group, who were struggling to stand up from the crater they were in. Just then one of Kontalark's snake legs opened its mouth, which showed Koneko holding its mouth open and walked out casually, before smashing it into the ground with a boulder. His leg was pinned to the ground so he was immobile, but his arms were free, and they were in his weapon's range. He then had an arrogant and sadistic sneer on his face as he was about to kill them all with the light sword.

Takeru by impluse immediatly headed to the battle.

Just as Kontalark was about to swing down his light sword on Rias and the others. Takeru appeared fully hooded blocking the attack with a sword with a white blade.

"So, you want too die huh? Well I'll be happy to oblige-"

He was cut off as his arm was cut off.

"AAARRRGHHH! Why you Bast..."

Takeru then cut off his other arm with his other sword he summoned which had a black blade.

The young devils were surprised at their unsuspecting savior.

The long black-haired girl, couldn't help but feel as if she knows the person in the black coat.

So where from a distance. Grayfia was there supervising the young devils. She was surprised at seeing a member of the Organization was here. Trying to sense the member's demonic energy, she couldn't feel anything at all as if it was nothing.

Takeru turned around to see if they were alright for some reason.

When Takeru got a better look at the black-haired girl, he started to remember how she looked exactly like his friend, Akeno.

" You'll pay for that !" yelled the stray._**  
**_

Takeru now dualweilding his swords, ignited them with blue lighting.

The Stray charged at him with his body regenerated.

Takeru then threw both swords at the devil.

With one snap of his fingers.

The two swords surrounded the devil as it trapped him, electrocuting him.

"GAAAAAAH !"

Takeru didn't want to make this any longer, called back his swords and slashed the devil with his blades still ingited by lighting.

"GRAAAAAH !"

With that the devil turned to ash.

"It's done." Takeru said to himself.

Just when he was about to leave. He felt someone hugginh behind him.

He looked to see it was the white-haired girl.

"...Thank you for saving us." she said.

Takeru was surprised at this, He would never thought he would get a "thank you" It was confusing for him.

He then petted the girl on the head. Which made the girl blush.

And by out of his character he said.

"Your welcome." he said quietly so only she can hear.

When she heard his voice. It sound monotone , but she can tell that he meant it.

Just then the wind blew, pushing his hood down. revealing his face.

"Dam it."

Seeing this they all got a better look at their savior.

He had long short silver hair (Yamato Hotsuin style) his blue eyes.

Akeno seeing this couldn't help but to think he looked a lot like her friend Takeru.

She walked to him getting a better close of him.

Takeru seeing her approaching, he pushed the little girl away gently.

Grayfia seeing this couldn't beleive that a child was apart of the XIII, and he was able to kill a stray devil single handedly.

She then teleported herself to where the children were.

"Grafyia !?" said the redhead in surprise.

"As a maid of the House of Gremory. I advised you to stay where you are." Gryfia said pointing her hand at him with a magic circle.

"Tch." Takeru then had his hand covered in black energy.

He then brought his hand up releasing the energy, which shrouded the whole area in darkness.

"Wait !" Grayfia yelled dispersing the spell.

Everyone opened their eyes and saw that the boy in the black coat was gone.

Suddenly tears were coming out of the girl with the long black hair.

"*sob* sob*"

"Akeno whats wrong !?" asked the redhead.

Akeno was crying because now realzing that the boy that saved him was her friend that she left. Seeing him now, it didn't seem that he was really himself. He was a completely different person.

Meanwhile some where from the distance.

"That was too close." Takeru said to himself, having successfully escaped from the strong woman.

Takeru couldn't believe how out of character he was just now. Usually he wait until the group sent to attack stray devils died, and he would finish the job.

Having saw the girl that looked similar to his friend, started to cause some doubts into him.

"Its not her, she's gone now." Takeru assured himself, trying to get rid of doubts that the girl he saw was his once friend Akeno.

**(Flashback end)**

**Infirmary**

Takeru woke up and found himself in the infiramary. He felt a slight sting in his chest and noticed the bandages covering his chest. His demonic arm was covered in bandages.

{About time you woke up.}

"How long was I out ?"

{Bout four days.}

"That long huh ?"

{Takeru-kun are you alright ?}

Takeru then felt how his body seems to feel lighter. He realized it was because of the limiters he had on were now gone and especially the limiter for THAT power.

"Yeah peachy." Takeru said a little agitated.

{So how did it felt using all that power ?}

"Hm it was nothing."

{So you weren't taken over by some other force, hollow, anything ?}

"No. It was all me releasing my pent-up rage."

{I see.}

Then suddenly someone came in.

"I see you woke up." Sirzechs remarked.

"Yep."

"So how're you feeling ?"

"Well I feel lighter."

"I see."

"Sirzechs... I want to place those limiters back."

"You do know what will happen if you do that."

"I deal with the consequences."

Meanwhile Akeno, Rias, and Koneko were heading to Takeru's room.

"I hope he wakes up this time."

"Ara, planning to punish him Buchiu, because thats my job."

Just as they were about to enter...

"You know you'll die if you do that." Sirzechs said

The girls were shocked at what they just heard.

"I know, it's better than knowing that I have power inherited from HIM."

"Your body won't be able to hold back that power unless you accept."

"I rather die than accept this kind of power."

"What would happen if the others know of this."

"If they do... Then I'll leave."

The girls outside were shocked to find out that the power Takeru held back, was killing him. He didn't seem to care for his own life regardless of that.

"Besides a happiness like this... I don't even deserve it. For all those things I've done in the past. I won't be even to stay in the same light as them."

"Takeru-kun..."

"Sirzechs, do you mind leaving me alone. Please."

Sirzechs nodded.

When Sirzechs got out of Takeru's room.

He saw the girls in the hallway.

"Onii-sama..." Rias said as she walked up to him.

"I guess you eavesdropped on our conversation huh ?" Sirzechs said as he rubs the back of his head.

"So is it true that he's the Son of Sparda ?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known Takeru ?"

"For about six years."

"How did you meet him ?"

"Sorry Rias, thats for Takeru to tell. If I told you that I'll be in big trouble from him."

"I see."

"Sirzechs-sama, how long has Takeru suppressed that power ?" Akeno asked with worry in her eyes.

"...For five years now."

The girls were shocked to find out that Takeru held back that power for so long. Yet he didn't even had to use it.

"...Is Sempai going to be okay ?" Koneko asked.

"He's fine physically... but his mind isn't im afraid."

Meanwhile with Takeru.

Takeru used magic to change his outfit, now wearing a black hoodie, a white tee, dark blue jeans.

{Where you going.}

"..."

{Takeru-kun... Are you planning to leave ?}

"Not sure but Im gonna go stop by somwhere first." Takeru said as he opened the window.

{You're actually gonna jump ?}

"You scared ?"

{Nope, just making sure.}

Suddenly wings errupted from his back.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

{Whoa new wings.}

On his back he had new black devil wings. But only this time he had four wings now(smaller versions of Dante's Majin form wings).

"Dammit."

{What thought you liked having these.}

Takeru realized that ever since he used that Power. He started to have a weird sensation inside his body.

{Looks like your old mans power helped.}

"Shut up." Takeru said as he dispersed the wings and jumped out the window.

By using a maigic circle to cushion the fall he landed safely.

Takeru the walked away leaving the school building.

**(Flasback)**

5 years ago.

**Gremory estate**

"You want to do what ?" Sirzechs said in surprise.

"I want to add more limiters to that other power I have." answered a 13 year old Takeru.

"Why would you do that."

Takeru had in irritated look on his face.

"Is it beacuse of your..."

"Don't even SAY IT !" Takeru yelled in anger.

"Takeru-kun..."

"I refuse to accept this... I refuse."Takeru muttered.

"Takeru-kun, do you know the consquences you'll have to face when you suppress that large of power you have ?"

"It'll slowly decrease my life span ? Yeah I know and I'll deal with it."

Sirzechs was shocked to see how much Takeru hated his father, even though he hadn't meet me at all and also the willingness to add the burden to his shoulders.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I do."

Sirzechs sighed as he created a communications circle.

"I'll talk to Ajuka and tell him to do it."

Takeru nodded as he left.

**Later at Ajuka's lab.**

"You sure you want to do this ? Its gonna hurt like hell."

"Whats the big deal just slice open and place the limiter in plain and simple."

"Oi Takeru isn't that kind rough !" Sirzechs said.

"Hm I don't see why not. Its more quicker that way."

"Hey !" said Sirzechs now worrying of how this prcedure is gonna turn out.

"That was a joke Sirzechs."

Sirzechs was dumfounded.

"Can't you tell it was a joke ? Geez we already have advanced in technology for this kind stuff."

"You two are real Devils you know that." Sirzechs said to the two devilish devils.

"Its what I am."

"Overreact much."

"You two are so alike."

"Were devils."

"Its natural that way."

"I give up." Sirzechs said.

Ajuka then placed some sort of device on Takeru's chest, which was connected to another machine with a monitor for health status.

"This is the last chance to change your mind."

"Do it."

"As you wish." Ajuka said as he turned on the device.

**(Flashback end)**

Meanwhile the girls decided to enter Takeru room.

When they've entered they saw he was gone.

"Where did he go."

Koneko pointed to an open window.

"Takeru..." Akeno said worried of how her friend was now.

**Meanwhile**

Takeru was walking somewhere until, a man with a white trenchcoat with a high collar lined with gold, white shirt, pants and hair is spiked up, and he has green eyes.

"So you're the son of Sparda."

"Yeah whats it to you ?" Takeru said with an irate tone.

"My name is Baul. I was an apprentice of your father's. "

"Like I give a fuck about some dumb ol Dark Knight having students."

Suddnely a sword bursted out of the ground and into Baul's hand.

"I won't allow you to insult Sparda-sama." Baul said pointing his sword at him.

"Who cares." Takeru said. as he walks pass Baul.

"Such insolence." Baul said as he tries to attack Takeru.

Takeru with a snap of his fingers, chains suddenly appeared snaring Baul.

"How weak to attack someone from behind." Takeru sighed.

Baul struggled to get out.

"Don't bother this is called Shadow Spell(Yugioh Trap Card) Once someone is trapped by those chains their powers are reduce to seventy percent. Unless you're a skilled Ultimate-class devil they can be broken easily by them." Takeru explained as he walked away.

"WAIT COME BACk HERE !"

"Don't waste my time weakling." Takeru said coldly.

{That was boring. Oh well back to Pokemondam I want that fucking shining Rayquaza.}

{...}

{What I don't swing that way okay !}

{...}

Meanwhile at the Infiramary.

Akeno found Takeru's black coat.

Seeing this she remembered being saved along with the others when they were children, by a person wearing that coat as well.

Akeno then remebered that , that person was Takeru. She couldn't believe after all those years she managed to see her friend before, yet it hadn't come to her mind before. Ever since when she first saw Takeru at the Underworld, when he saved them from the Stray devil. She thought that person wasn't her Takeru at all because of his non existing demonic energy, the way he looked and those eyes full of no emotion.

Koneko seeing the coat as well, thought of Takeru as the one that saved them from the Stray Devil as well.

Rias seeing the coat also, recognized that it belonged to the now deceased Organization XIII. She heard that her brother eliminated the whole Organization, but she would never thought that Takeru would be apart of that group as well.

Akeno then headed out.

"Akeno where are you going ?" Rias asked.

"Im going to look for Takeru."

**Cemetery**

Takeru arrived at the cemetery,

When he arrived, he saw that the graves for his parents/relatives were now repaired.

"Ohayo, Tou-san Ka-san." Takeru greeted.

"Well I've finally done it, I've accomplished my revenge." Takeru grinned while hidden underneath it was a broken man.

"I even used that power...shut up...shut up...shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up !" Takeru yelled as he was on the ground looking down at the graves.

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO GET STRONGER NO MATTER THE CONSEQUENCES I WAS PREPARED... SHUT UP ! I did so I could just I... I... I..."

Takeru was now feeling something strange in his mind, it was an emotion he thought he would've gotten rid of over the years..Saddness.

He was crying for the first time in seven years, since that day.

{Takeru-kun...}

{Wow is this a character development coming ?}

{Nii-sama !}

{Sorry...}

Takeru kept on crying, releasing the sadness he had built up inside.

Akeno who was looking for Takeru, found him.

She was relieved to have found him.

But was shocked and surprised to see her friend cry.

For as long as she can remember, she never seen Takeru cried before at all. During her times whenever she feels sad, Takeru was always the one to be the shoulder she would cry on to, the other person she can come see whenever she feels sad other than her mother.

"Takeru..."

"This happiness I've obtained so far is... Something that I shouldn't deserve at all. " Takeru said as he stopped.

Akeno eyes widen in shocked hearing how Takeru felt about his life now.

"This was nothing but unnecessary charity a person like me shouldn't have. My hands are tainted in blood that'll never wipe away. The deeds I've done I have no regrets at all. But there is one question I'm always bothered by... Why was I even born ?"

Akeno couldn't believe what she was hearing. Takeru was questioning his own existence. The way he was talking, it was as if he shouldn't deserve happiness anymore.

"Takeru..."

"I feel like I shouldn't have been born at all. During the past years I've become nothing but demon stained with blood. I've showed no emotion whenever I kill, all i viewed the victims as nothing but trash. I thought being a devil was blessing being unique and all. Even Akeno accepted for who I was back then. But everything changed since that day. I'll be visiting Shuri-san now."

Takeru then headed to Shuri Himejima's grave, which surprised Akeno.

"Shuri-san, I don't deserve to be with your daughter."

Akeno didn't like where this was going, it was if he's planning on leaving and never come back. She couldn't bear that to happen.

"Ever since Akeno left with the Gremory Clan. These eyes of mine changed that day." Takeru said as his eyes changed to the red with black symbols.

Seeing his eyes like this, Akeno realized that Takeru got those eyes was because of his hatred for her when she left. Akeno started to feel that she failed as friend to Takeru. He's been through so much, that it changed him to a completely different person.

"From that day I began to hate her."

"!"

"I hated her so much for the pain i felt in my heart that it left a giant piercing hole.

Akeno remebered when she and Rias looked through Takeru's memories, of when he tried to come to her when she was about to leave with Rias, the anger he had in eyes , and his look of betrayl on his face.

"I wanted to forget about her, so the pain can go away. But six years ago, I saw her again."

Akeno felt relieved that he remembered saving her from the Stray Devil.

"But when I saw her... I ignored her existence from my mind. Just seeing her reminded of the pain I had seeing her leave in front of me was too much. I still had that pain in my heart. Whenever I would think of her, It hurts. I try and try to remember the great times we had but, all I could remember was that day she left me.

Akeno couldn't believe the pain Takeru had to suffer beause of her. Just thinking about Takeru trying to forget about her hurted him. She wanted to be the one that comforts him whenever he' s sad.

"But then when I saw her again when I first entered Kuoh. I completly forgot about her. Unaware of that person being the girl that I loved as a child. Becuase of her sudden popularity as one of the Great Women of Kuoh, I viewed as nothing but a girl and nothing more. But then when I became apart of Rias Gremory's peerage and being with Akeno. Memories of our childhood came up in my mind. Remembering those memories made me felt happy for the first time in years. When I saw her the pain I felt was gone, I thought I was at peace now that my friend came back. But later when she looked through my memories, I went back to hating her. It pained me to hate her again. But later I reconciled with her, when she came at me with that hug. I was really happy with her in my arms again. After I felt my life was finally at peace. "

Takeru had a somewhat at eased looked now.

"But then during that battle against that Fallen Angel, I showed Akeno, a side of myself I never wanted anybody to see. After that fight, at first I was happy accomplishing my revenge. But all I did was add more blood to these hands of mine." Takeru said sadly staring at his hand.

Takeru then took out a small rectangular box, and a lighter.

He then flipped open the lid of the box revealing cigarettes.

Akeno was shocked to see that Takeru smoked.

"I haven't had these for about five years now." Takeru remarked as he sticked a cig in his mouth, while his other hand lighted the lighter.

Just as he was about to light his cig. A bolt of lighting struck his items, causing him to drop them.

Takeru looked to see where'd it came from.

"Akeno..." Takeru said as he dropped the box of cigarettes.

Akeno walked up to him.

Takeru immediately fired a bolt of blue lightning to stop Akeno.

"Please stay away from me..." Takeru said as he turned his head away from facing Akeno.

"Takeru..." Akeno said as she tries to walk to him again.

"I said STAY BACK !" Takeru yelled as he created a small wall of flames.

{Takeru-kun...}

Seeing her friend like this was sad. They way he was now, it seemed he was disgusted of what happened during the battle against Kokabiel and how he said that he doesn't deserve to be with her hurted her.

"Takeru please I..."

"Akeno I'm leaving."

Akeno was shocked at what she just heard.

"What ?..."

"Akeno, Im leaving and that's final." Takeru said as turned around and pointed his hand forward, as it began to create a corridor of darkness.

Akeno couldn't believe what she just heard. After all those years, they were finally together again. But now he's just abandoning all that.

"Takeru please I..."

Just as the corridor of darkness was finishing taking it's shape.

"What the ?" Takeru said as the corridor broke.

{Fail.}

"Shut up im trying it again."

Takeru then tried to create the corridor but nothing came out.

"Why isn't it working ?" Takeru thought to himself.

"Takeru please I want to help you." Akeno said as she dispered the flames.

"If you overheard what I said. Then you should know the reason why Im leaving."

"Takeru it doesn't matter what you did I still love you."

"How could you even say that for what I've even done in my life. Six years ago, I would've had the chance and come see you again. But instead I just decide to ignore you. "

"I thoguht of you the same as well when I saw you too. But as I tried to forget about, I was really worried about how you were doing and what you've must've have been through when I wasn't even around with you no more."

"This is different, I spent the most of the remainder of my childhood killing and killing others. Im nothing but a demon, HECK IM ALREADY A DEMON SINCE I USED THAT POWER TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF KOKABIEL. HOW CAN YOU STILL LOVE AFTER SEEING OF HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER I AM !?"

"Takeru..."

"So I think we should break up, a blood staind person like me shouldn't be with some so pure as you. Maybe you can try to join in on Issei's harem, heh you'll love enjoying teasing him heh heh."

Akeno couldn't believe that he wanted to break up with her. She didn't want their relationship to end never ever.

"So I'll be taking my leave now. It was great seeing you Akeno. Just know that I always loved you." Takeru said as he brought out his new devil wings.

{Takeru-kun you shouldn't...}

{Wow didn't expect this...}

Suddenly Takeru felt something powerful.

Takeru looked to see that power was coming from Akeno.

Akeno was covered in sparks of lighting. But only this was different, the lighting had a more yellowish glow, and it had more power than it ever had before.

She then pointed her hands at Takeru releasing her new lighting attack at him.

Takeru tired to counter it with his own lighting.

But it was wiped out.

"No way that's..."

The new lighting attack hit Takeru knocking him to the ground with his clothes slightly charred.

This lighting was more painful to Takeru for some reason.

The sensation he feeling it felt similar to being hit with holy energy.

He then realized what Akeno just used now was her father's Holy Lighting.

{Whoa she used Holy Lighting man what a twist.}

{Akeno-chan...}

Akeno then looked at her hands which still had some spark and realized what she just did.

"No... I...never wanted to use this... Not like this..." Akeno said as she stared at the new sparks from her hands.

Akeno then looked at Takeru now lying on the ground paralyzed.

"TAKERU !" Akeno yelled as she went to her friend.

"Ugh." Takeru moeaned.

Akeno picked up Takeru up into her arms.

"Are you alright !?" Akeno asked worriedly.

"..."

"Takeru !"

"...Im fine but a little bit paralyzed."

"Im sorry I never meant to use that on you I..."

Takeru then moved his human hand which was less paralzyed and brought it to her cheek.

"Akeno..."

"I'm really sorry I really didn't want you leave... I..."

Tears started to come out her eyes.

Seeing this just made Takeru feel more guilty.

"Akeno I..."

Akeno immediately pressed her lips against his, silencing him.

During the kiss, Takeru could feel the emotions coming from Akeno. It was full of so much love for him.

Takeru wanted to break off this kiss. But he couldn't move.

Later they broke off.

"Akeno I..."

Akeno immediately brought him into a hug.

"Please don't leave. I don't want another person I love to leave me again." Akeno said as she tightened the hug.

"Akeno..."

"Do you remember what you said what you wanted to do when you grow up ?"

**(Flash Back.)**

9 years ago.

A nine year-old Takeru and Akeno were sitting by the river.

"Take-chan can I ask you something ?"

"Hm what is it Aki-chan."

"Well I was just wondering what you want to do when you grow up ?"

"Eh why do you need to know about that ? Were still young so we have plenty of time to do that when were adults."

"But have you already thought about it ?"

"Eh sure I guess but I'll tell you later."

"I want to know now !" Akeno said as she began to shake her friend.

"Akeno please stop I think Im gonna (stomach begins to churn) oh god."

"Then tell me now." grinned the now sadist Akeno.

"Okay fine just stop please before I barf."

Akeno let go as her friend rolled down the hill.

Akeno giggled.

"Meany." pouted Takeru as he got up.

"Sorry" Akeno said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmph now I feel like not telling."

"PLEEEEEEAAAASE !" Akeno said actviating her super kawaii puppy dog face.

"Ugh not the face... Okay I'll tell you." said the blushing Takeru.

Akeno was eagerlly wating for his answer.

"We'll I uh heh heh." Takeru said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"HURRY UP !"

"GAH MY EARS !"

Akeno giggled.

"Okay well I want to... marry you." Takeru said reluctantly with a blushed face.

Akeno immediately blushed hearing what he just said.

"R Really !?"

Takeru nodded with his face still blushing.

Akeno immediately hug tackled Takeru.

"Gah my back !"

"Yippee Takeru wants the same thing I want as well." Akeno said happily.

"What really you too ?"

"Of course." Akeno said happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Takeru blushed.

"Hee hee kawaii anata. i" Akeno said as she began to pinch his cheeks.

Takeru pushed her hands away

"Don't say that word !"

"Why you're gonna be my anata ?"

"I mean are you sure im good enough ?"

Akeno titled her head in confusion.

"I mean later on as we grow up, well change, and I become a different person."

"What are you gonna look weird or something ?"

"NO !"

Akeno giggled.

"What I am trying to say is..."

Takeru was cut off when Akeno hugged him.

"Don't worry even if you aren't being the same Take-chan I know. I'll still love you."

Takeru was a little speechless of how Akeno can still love him.

"Was that what you were worried about ?" Akeno asked innocently.

Takeru smiled.

"Yes."

"Good, then no problems." Akeno smiled.

"Yeah I guess that lifts that lump off my heart."

Akeno grinned as she sat against his chest between his legs.

"Promise you'll stay by my side." Akeno said.

"Sure don't worry after all if i did make you sad. Baraquiel will hit me with his lightning,"

Akeno giggled as she snuggled against his chest.

**(Flashback End)**

"I was just a child, making a promise that'll eventually be broken. A mere child's dream.." Takeru said as he managed to stood up.

"But..."

"As I recalled you left me remember."

"..."

"That was just a promise made in the past."

"Takeru..."

"Besides..."

Tears started to came out his eyes.

"Takeru."

"Im nothing but blood stain full of hate on this world *sob* I don't deserve any happiness or a friend like you *sob* I shouldn't have been born at all !" Takeru cried as he kneeled on the ground with his face facing the ground.

Akeno couldn't bear to see him like this. This was really not like him, seeing him sad was too painful to watch.

"Takeru didn't I say would still love even if you're a different person."

"This is different I meant when I don't have the same interests as you, or acting like a complete tsundere. "

"But still I..."

"Akeno, I'm glad that you can still love me. But the way I am now..."

"Then let someone in or at least me. Ever since you showed us a fragment of your memories. I was scared of how Kokabiel ripped off your wings, the way you killed those exorcists, and that look of hate and anger you had. I want to be by your side and this time I'll comfort you whenever you feel sad just like how you always do for me."

"Akeno..."

{Come kid she's pouring her heart out to you.}

"..."

{Takeru-kun you do realize you're not alone. You have us now and your friends remember. No matter the past or anything, your friends will help you.}

"..."

"Takeru..."

Takeru then pulled Akeno into a hug.

"Takeru ?"

"I'm so sorry *sob* Aki-chan."

Akeno hugged him and stroked the back of his head.

"It's alright Take-chan. Everything's going to okay now *shhhh* I am here now."

"I just don't want anyone I cared to die because of me."

This was Takeru's reason for leaving. Ever since that day it was because he was a devil, his parents/relatives died because of him. He didn't want anything like that to happen again.

"Don't worry as long as were with everyone nothing bad is going to happen."

"Are you sure ?" Takeru asked in a worried childish tone.

Akeno kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm positively sure."

For some reason Takeru felt like something heavy in his heart was removed making it lighter now. It was as if some of his worries had been gone now.

"Thank you Akeno for being my friend." Takeru said with a slight smile forming.

"You're welcome."

{Well glad that's over.}

{Nii-sama were you crying.}

{No I was just reading a Twilight book.}

{Really those things made you cried ?}

{No they... Okay I was crying okay. I mean this romance scene is so beautiful. The bond those to have is adorable. I mean they're way better than Romeo and Juliet, cause you their romance didn't go so well and I lost two thousand gold shards because I betted they'll live happy ever after. Man I must've been on crack to say that.}

{You always have a soft spot for sweet scenes. Looks like the doubt in Takeru's heart seems be gone now. Im happy for him.}

"So you're not gonna try to leave right ?" Akeno asked.

"Of course. If I do then I'll just give others to worry for me. Well maybe Issei since he'll try to add you girls to his harem."

Akeno giggled.

Takeru suddenly fell to the ground.

"Takeru !?"

"You really had to use Holy Lightning on me huh ?" Takeru said as he struggled to get up.

Akeno helped him up.

"Im sorry about that..."

"Don't be, you had to use that power eventually. Akeno please don't hate your father, he really loves you. Don't be like me."

"But he..."

"Akeno didn't he at least saved you ?"

"But what about you unlike me, the power you got from your father that you've sealed up will kill you one day."

"Then I'll just have to not use then instead of sealing it in. That way Im okay."

"Really ?"

"Yep. Akeno if you ever want help using that lighting. I'll be there for you alright ?"

"Okay."

"Good."

"So when did you start smoking ?"

"When I was thirteen."

"Why ?"

"Because I was depressed of how I lost the people I loved."

"Well I'm here now so you better not smoke anymore."

"But this was gonna be my second time smoking." Takeru whined.

Akeno used her lightning to destroy his pack on the ground.

"And that'll be your last." Akeno smiled.

"Fine you win."

"AKENO !" Rias yelled as she came running to them along with Koneko-chan.

As they caught up with them.

"Akeno you've should just waited for us to catch up with you."

"Sorry Buchou it's all my fault. I made Akeno worried. Takeru said as he bowed in apology.

Rias was shocked and surprised of Takeru sudden change in manners.

Koneko noticed some tears were on his face.

"...Sempai are you alright ?" Koneko asked.

Takeru realized the tears he still had on his face.

"Oh this? Don't worry Koneko-chan. Im all better now."

"Wait were you just crying ?" Rias asked out of concern.

"Yeah its the first time I ever cried too."

"Really ? Are you alright now ?"

"Didn't I just answered Koneko-chan's question ?"

Akeno giggled.

"I just want to make sure you know..."

"Lemme guess you heard about my power from Sirzechs right ? That blabbermouth."

"So you really are the son of..."

"Please don't say his name Buchou... Please..."

"Im sorry. So that power is it really ?"

"Yes since I held back this power it's slowly takeing my life. But don't worry I won't try to seal it again anymore. I'll just won't use it. That way some of my life force will be coming back to me."

Rias and Koneko were both relieved now that the power of Sparda won't be life threatening to him anymore.

"Well then I think I should head back to the infirmary don't you think ?"

"Of course and when we get back I'll be your nurse." Akeno said.

"No way Akeno he's my fiancé I'll be nursing him !"

"Ara ara, Buchou I forgot to tell you that when were children Takeru wanted to marry me when he grows up."

"HE WHAT !?"

"Akeno really ?"

"Ufufu, sorry Takeru I just wanted to show how below she is compared to me."

Rias had a face looked of defeat.

"Uh Buchou are you alright ?"

Rias was glowing crimson.

Suddenly Takeru was on Koneko's back.

"Koneko-chan ?"

"...I'll be taking Sempai back to the infirmary." Koneko said as she was holding on to his arm like backpack's strap.

{Wow what a twist.} commented Shurikan.

Koneko was now then leaving carrying her sempai like a backpack.

"Wait a minute Koneko get back here !" yelled Rias.

"Ara ara, this is interesting." commented Akeno.

From a distance Sirzechs and Baul were watching the scene.

"Hm it seems that some of his troubles are gone."

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me or Modeus about Sparda-sama's son."

"He has an intense hatred towards his father and even his mother as well."

"To live a life full of hate truly a rough path."

"So what will you do now Baul ?"

"I'll be heading back home."

"Oh aren't you going to evaluate him ?"

"No not right now, unless he starts using the power he has inherited he'll be worth to use that sword left by Sparda-sama."

"I see."

Baul waved as he headed back to the Underworld.

**Infirmary.**

Takeru was lying on the bed, his body still sore from the Holy Lightning.

"Tch damit."

"Ara, whats wrong ?" Akeno asked.

"I can't move my body."

"Ara is there a certain place that's bothering you ?"

Takeru smirked.

"Yeah I have this itch somewhere on my face can you take a look ?"

Akeno nodded as she put her face close to Takeru's.

Takeru then moved his head forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Ara"

"It's gone now." Takeru smiled liked an innocent child.

"Ara ara, you're so cute." Akeno said as she patted his head.

"Takeru giggled liked a child."

"Ara ara, why so childish now ?"

"Just felt like it." Takeru smiled.

"Aren't you a little devil."

"What can I say."

Takeru yawned as he went to sleep.

"Night Akeno..." Takeru said as he slept.

Akeno seeing this was glad to see that some of the Old Takeru was coming back.

"This time I'll always be by your side." Akeno said as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the Chapter :) And ****remember to review.**

**Next up will be the start of the Volume 4 arc now.**

**Man, Im having a tough ****decision whether or I should have Miya appear during the school visit or not. Since I have some other ideas for the school visit. What do you guys think I should do ? **

******So I decided to take some girls off the harem(since it was going super). If there are any changes that are needed. Please let me know by PM or Review. Because by the next chapter I post, Takeru's harem will be finished and I'll no longer accept any requests. ********Or if you guys are okay with a super harem let me know.**

**************Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Serafall, Ophis, Karasuba, Yume, Medaka, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki from Majikoi , Lightning from FF.(WIP)**

******Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**

******Also for those that are waiting for the first chapter for my other fic DxD Way To Dawn. I just started working on it now so it might take awhile for me to post it, since Im focused on this fic. Don't worry I haven't given up on it.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Heres the Twenty ninth chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**The next day**

Takeru was now fully recovered.

"Man finally im better." Takeru said as he started stretching.

{So what are you going to do now ?}

"Heh I gonna go pay someone a visit." Takeru said as he used a magic circle to change his clothes, now wearing a long sleeve black shirt, black sweat pants and dark blue shoes.

He then brought out his new devil wings and flew off.

{So how does it feel to fly again ?}

"Kinda overrated."

Takeru was flying towards to a mansion.

He landed at the front door.

Takeru knocked on the door.

"Alright Im coming !" said the voice.

The door opened revealing a man with black hair.

"Hey Azazel." Takeru greeted.

"Takeru ? Hey its been awhile how're you doing ?"

"Im fine."

"Come on in." Azazel motioned him to come inside.

Later.

"So how about showing me those Sacred Gears of yours ?"

Takeru nodded as he two rings glowed, as two unique looking swords appeared in each of his hands.

"Wow so those Sacred Gears can take in the form as rings when not in use." Azazel said observing the Sacred Gears.

Takeru noticed two video game controllers connected to a console and the tv was on.

"So were you and Vali playing a game ?"

"Oh that ? No, I was playing with Sekiryuutei just now."

"You've met with Hyoudou ?"

"Yep as one of his clients."

"Did he made a contract with you ?"

" Nope. When I revealed to him my identity he left."

{Hah wuss. Some Dragon he is.} snickered Shurkan.

"At this rate he won't make any contracts."

"So how far are you got with those gears ?"

"I've already obtain their Balance Breakers."

"Oh both of them that's incredible ! So whats their time limit ?"

"So far half an hour on the first tires. I haven't actually tested their limits fully though. Since the Balance Breakers are powered by their life energy."

"Hm I see. What about Sekiryuute's Balance Breaker ?"

"Its imperfect since the power was activated forcefully when he had to pay the toll for using more power of the Boosted Gear. He can only use that for ten seconds."

"Hm looks like he won't be much of a challenge to Vali yet." Azazel mused.

Takeru nodded.

"I felt that power you released."

"Yeah what of it."

"I gotta say you're becoming a lot like your father."

"How are we suppose to be similar ?" Takeru asked with an irate tone.

"When it comes to anger, you guys are almost unstoppable in that state."

"So he has a tantrum so what."

"Only when the ones that are in danger."

"Hmph so he's a noble spirit. So what."

"Man when are you ever gonna ease up on him."

"I could say the same for your kid."

Azazel's eyes widen.

"What did you just..."

"Im not the only one who has a grudge against their father as well."

Takeru then made a piece of paper appear in his hand.

"When you have the time I want you to design this for me." Takeru said putting the paper on the table.

Azazel snapped out of trail of thought and looked at the paper.

"Seriously you thought of something like this ? Man this is gonna be tough but it will be interesting to add to my research." Azazel said grinning as he looked at the designs for the item Takeru wanted.

"Just let me know when it's done. See ya later Azazel." Takeru said as he leaved.

**Takeru's house**

Takeru arrived home and when he got in.

"Guh."

Takeru was then tackled into a hug.

"Where were you idiot ?" Raynare asked.

"Uh I just got back from seeing Azazel."

"I see."

"Mind letting go ?"

"After what happened to you during that last fight. No."

"Im sorry that I made you worry about me." Takeru said as he kissed Raynare on the head.

"Well you better start making it up for me."

"How exactly ?"

"Well how about a date."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Whats with you ?"

"Shh Im deep in thought."

"You're annoying."

"Look who's talking Miss "I should go with the Harem."

"Ara ara, there you are." said Akeno standing behind him with Raynare still in his arms.

"Heh heh here I am." Takeru grinned.

"WHERE WERE YOU !?" Rias asked.

"Uh I was feeling better now so I took a walk."

{Liar}

"You better shut up or Im gonna start spoiling about Attack on Titan from the manga."

{Okay okay geez Man just joking don't need a spoiler.}

{Why don't you just read the manga of it ?}

{Shut up how am I suppose to know it was adapted from a manga.}

"Noob."

{SHUT UP !}

"So am I in trouble because Raynare just asked me out."

Immeditaly there were auras full of killing intent filled the house.

"And thats my que to leave. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

Suddenly someone gripped on his shoulder.

Takeru turned around and saw Rias.

"Ara, Rias do you need something ?" Takeru asked while he saw Akeno also glaring at him. While Raynare had a victorious smile on her face.

"So did you accept Raynare's request ?"

"Ara, that why you're gripping on my shoulder ? Well Im still thinking about it."

"And whats your answer ?" Raynare asked.

"Still thinking."

Raynare pouted.

"Ara then as your childhood girlfriend I think you and I should go on a date. Since we rarely spend anytime for ourselves lately." Akeno suggested.

"Adding more fuel to the fire now huh and using the childhood girlfriend card, that's interesting." Takeru mused

Akeno giggled.

"So are you going to where a summer uniform ?" Rias asked.

"How did that suddenly changed the current subject."

"Since it's gonna be summer soon, you must feel hot just wearing long sleeves."

"Not interested."

Takeru then realized he still had those bandages covering his demonic arm.

"Whoops almost forgot to remove these." Takeru said as he unwrapped the bandages from his arm.

As he removed his bandages..

His arm was still demonic.

"Nope sorry with this eye sore of an arm. I can't where short sleeves. Unless."

"Unless ?"

"If I create an illusion making it look like a regular arm."

"Why didn't you do that ?"

"Because I didn't felt like it."

"Then you better start doing it right now." Rias said as she gripped on his shoulder tighter.

"Ara that feels nice, can you do the other shoulder ?"

Rias was starting to feel irritated now.

"Well then, I'll be in my room if you need me." Takeru said already heading to his room,now shirtless for some reason.

Rias then saw that she gripping just empty shirt.

"That little..."

**Takeru's room**.

"Feels great to be in my room again." Takeru said as he lay on his bed.

{Your smooth aren't you ?}

Takeru chuckled.

{So Takeru-kun, why don't you make your arm normal ?}

"Guess I was stubborn."

Takeru then focused on his arm and then it turned normal.

"Wow I forgot how it feels to be normal." Takeru mused as he stares at the illusion he made on his arm.

His door was opened.

"Takeru I wanted to..."

Akeno notices both his arms were now normal.

"Heh so what do you think ?"

"Ara, so you finally did it."

"Yeah..." Takeru said staring at his arm.

Akeno then hugged him.

"It doesn't matter if your arm is different. I still love you." Akeno assured.

"Thanks Akeno."

"Mou~ Akeno stop having moments with Takeru !" Rias yelled.

**The next day**

**ORC Clubhouse,**

Takeru was just sitting against the corner reading a book titled Defiance means Punishment.

While the others were worrying about Azazel since Issei met him.

"Sigh, wonder If I should tell them I know him? Takeru sighed as he turned the page on his book.

{Nah just do it later.} suggested Shurikan.

Then Xenovia walked up to him now wearing the Kuoh Uniform and she also became the new Knight for Rias's peerage.

"Is there something you need Xenovia ?" Takeru asked.

Xenovia the bowed in a apologetic manner.

"Please accept my apology for the way I acted towards you." Xenovia apologized.

"Its alright really, I should be apologizing for threatening you." Takeru said as he patted his hand to assure her.

"Im glad that were able to get along now, Son of Sparda." Xenvia said.

"Xenovia, please don't mention that person's name. I just hate it when I hear his name." Takeru said hiding the killer intent to rip up anything with the name Sparda on it.

"As you wish. Also I heard from Yuuto Kiba that he received training from you, so if you could have the time can you also spar with me ?"

"Of course." Takeru said.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

Rias let out a surprised voice.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

Seeing Sirzechs everyone kneeled. While Takeru just sat there with an irate look on his face.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

Everyone obeyed that and stood up.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

Rias asked doubtfully.

After she said that, Sirzechs handed over a unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that Rias sighed.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue]will come over as well."

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

Everyone looked shocked.

"You'll do it here! In this school, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, you'll hold their meeting here?

"…Here? Really?"

Rias has her eyes wide open as well.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place and Takeru being apart of your peerage. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun-the Sekiryuutei."

Hearing the name of the other Maou. Takeru instantly froze up.

Sirzechs noticing this grinned.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Sirzechs smles

"Thanks."

After hearing Maou-sama's thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red.

"S S Sirzechs she's not acutally c c coming rright ?" Takeru asked in a paniked tone.

Everyone was shocked to see Takeru shaking in fear. Except Grayfia and Sirzechs both knowing what he was afraid of.

"Of course you know how much she loves her sister and she can't wait to especially see you." Sirzechs answered.

Takeru was suddenly in a fetal position.

"Oh no Oh no Oh no " Takeru muttered repeatedly.

"Takeru ?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs and Grafyia smiled.

Takeru calmed a bit.

"Isn't she busy at all surely she'll..."

"You know how much she loves her sister. So there isn't anything that can stop her." Sirzechs said.

"Dammit." Takeru sighed.

"Onii-sama ? whats wrong with Takeru ?"

"Well Rias, lets just say there's one person that can make Takeru really nervous."

"Im gonna die. Im gonna die" Takeru said covering his face with both hands.

{Wel well looks like you're scared.}

"Shut it otaku dragon."

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

"Well I have a guest room you two could stay." Takeru suggested.

"Thats perfect, my never thought you would be the host this time."

"Think of it as a thank you for taking me in." Takeru said.

"Hah hah, you really are softening up a little huh." Sirzechs said.

"W wait a minute " Rias said.

"Buchou don't tell me you disapprove of your own brother staying at my house for the night ?"

"No it j just that..."

"Ah youth its a shame they have to grow, It seems she doesn't need you anymore Sirzechs."

"R r realy." Sirzechs said as tears began to come out of his eyes.

Grayfia immediately pulled on his cheeks.

"Sirzechs-sama you shouldn't make yourself look pathetic."

"Itai itai ita, that hwuts Grayfia.

Takeru chuckled.

With that the meeting was over.

**Takeru's house.**

"Wow, didn't thought you'll live a big house. Thought you'd be living in apartment because of your antisocial nature." Sirzechs remarked.

"I just picked what suits my taste." Takeru said as he unlocked the front door.

"Well then come on in everyone."

Later Takeru went to prepare the guest room with Grayfia helping him.

"My this place is nice." Sirzechs remarked.

"Onii-sama, what was Takeru like when he was with you at the underworld."

"Hm, lets just say he was child hard to tame."

"What did he do during his stay ?" asked Akeno.

Sirzechs wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell them, that Takeru used to be apart of the Disiplinary Squad, and the title he earned as the Silver Devil, and the most dangerous devil. If he told them it might cause a huge shock. But they'll find out during the Young Devil's gathering, since he's planning on reuniting the former members.

**Meanwhile.**

"Grayfia you don't have to help I can do the rest. Takeru said as he was remaking the bed.

"Its alright Im still on the job."

"Shouldn't you just take it easy right now. You and Sirzechs are my guests now. So its take it easy."

"You really have changed." Grayfia remarked.

"Aren't I always polite ?"

"Yes, your aura has become more calm."

"Really now ?"

"It seems it was best for you to be apart of Rias's peerage."

"Who's says Im apart of her peerage. As long as I keep my evil piece in its King form then Im not aligned to her."

"Does this mean you won't be apart of Rias's upcoming Rating Game ?"

"You do know that Im not allowed in the official Rating Games remember ?"

"Unless if you fight less how should I say it... less maniacal."

"I can't help it if the feeling of battle excites me. So how's Silvia doing ?"

"She's doing well, although she has been by Riku's side a lot."

"Really now? So are those two in a relationship then ?" Takeru asked in a teasing tone.

"Lets just say she's a lot like how I act around Sirzechs when Im on duty."

"I see. Boy I feel sorry for Riku's cheek.

**Meanwhile at Estate in the Underworld.**

Riku was walking around holding an ice pack against his cheek.

"Owwww, man Silvia overdid this one. Can't belive she added her demonic power to that pinch."

Lancelot was walking by and noticed this.

"Wow did a demonic bee stung you or something ?"

"Shut up." Riku said walking off.

"Hah, you got in trouble with Grayfia jr huh ? Boy i feel sorry for you," laughed Lancelot.

"I SAID SHUT UP !" Riku yelled as he used the ki he gathered in his hand and fired at Lancelot.

Lancelot just smirked as used his gauntlet hand to blocked it.

"Hah that all you got ?"

"Nope Im done." Riku smirked as he walked away.

"What are you..."

Lancelot then looked at where the attack wound up hitting the door belong to a certain person's room

"LANCELOT !" screamed the voice of the person inside the room as a magic circle appeared charing a powerful fire attack at Lancelot.

"OH SHIIIIIIT!" Lancelot yelled as he was engulfed in flames.

"Fallen Angel: 1 Descendent of a Hero:0 " Riku smirked.

**Takeru's house.**

"So what does he usually do during the day." Sirzechs asked.

"Well he usually works part time at a Bar." Rias answered.

"A Bar huh any reason ?"

"He paying his father's tab, since he was a hard drinker and a wild one." Akeno answered

"Ah I see. So how good is he as a bartender ?"

"Hes pretty much a good employee, though he always has a stern look."

"I can see that." Sirzechs laughed.

"Sirzechs what are you trying to pry ?" Takeru asked as he got out along with Grayfia.

"Nothing, I was asking what you do during the day is all."

"Alright. Well the room is ready."

"My you really are acting like a proper host."

"Don't push it Sirzechs."

"Sorry." Sirzechs chuckled.

Takeru then went to the cabinet in his kitchen and took out a bottle.

"Since you must tired, I thought you might need a drink." Takeru said holding a bottle of sake and cup.

"All thats excellent Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth." Sirzechs said happily as Takeru pours inside his cup.

"Since when do you keep Sake ?" Rias asked.

"I can assure you that I only had this bottle out of a reward from my job."

"You sure you haven't drinked ?"

"You want me to start ?"

"No." Rias and Akeno said.

"Good." Takeru said as he hands Grayfia a glass of water.

One thing you shouldn't do is Grafyia alcohol because she can be a real trouble maker.

Seeing this Sirzechs sighed in relief that Takeru was giving her water. Because if he did, lets just say Grayfia will get impulsive and he won't be able to walk for awhile.

"Now then I'll be excusing myself." Takeru said as he took the bottle away.

"I need another round." Sirzechs said."

"One drink of Sake is enough. Besides don't you have work tomorrow."

"Meanie." Sirzechs pouted.

Takeru started to twist Sirzechs's cheek.

"ITAAAAIIIIIII."

"As Maou of you stature shouldn't act like a child." Takeru said in a monotone voice.

The other girls were shocked to see Takeru actually punishing a Maou.

Takeru looked at the girls as he let go of the cheek.

"Also you girls aren't allowed to sleep with me." Takeru said.

"EHHH !?"

"Right now im stressed, so I prefer no more annoyances. Don't worry I'll be sure to think of some way to sort out a way of decinding who's going to sleep with me." Takeru smiled devilishly, sending chills to everyone except Grayfia.

"Damn he's exactly like Ajuka." Sirzechs said as he drank.

**The next day.**

Takeru was already up in the morning outside of his house.

Then Sirzechs and Grayfia came out.

"Leaving already ?" Takeru asked.

"Yes I do have some duties to attend to."

"Make sure you do them."

"I already have Gryfia for that. I don't need you of all people to remind me." Sirzechs joked.

"Right."

"Well then well be off then." Sirzechs said as a magic circle appeared under him and Grayfia.

"Wait."

Sirzechs turned around.

"I just want to say thank you. For taking me in all those years ago and it made me felt I had another family I can rely on." Takeru said

Sirzechs was shocked at the sudden mood of Takeru.

Grayfia smiled.

"Well then take care." Takeru said as headed back inside.

"Grayfia please pinch me."

Grayfia pinched his cheek.

"Itaiii, so it wasn't a dream. Well time to head home."

Grayfia nodded as she activated the teleportation circle.

Later

Takeru was now at the mall and he was in the one section that he hated. He was in the Women's swimsuit store,

"Explain, why am i here ?" Takeru sighed with Raynare and Akeno both glomping on his arms.

"Well since were gonna go to the pool tomorrow I thought we should buy some new swimsuits." Rias said leading the way.

"And what logic is there for someone like me to be here ?"

"Well we need a guys opinion."

"Then go ask Hyoudou, if you see a blood geyser coming out then its good."

"Aww don't be like that." Akeno said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Stop that your making a scene." Takeru said blushing.

Being at this store was infuriating for Takeru. One, girls were ogling at him. Two he hates being looked like a pervert. Three, he just hate being in awkward situations.

"This can't be happening to me."Takeru said as he rubbed his temple.

"Takeru !"

"Damn does she have to yell. What do you want Rias ?" Takeru asked.

"What do you think of this ?" Rias asked showing him a bikini.

"Just pick what ever suits you. All be waiting outside."

"Takeru."

"Geez. what is it Raynare ?" Takeru asked as he headed to Raynare.

Takeru was now outside of the changing room.

"Can you come in ?"

"WHAT ?"

"I need help tieing the bra of my swimsuit."

"The string isn't that hard to tie."

"Please ?"

"No. I rather die than being in a changing room when a women is present."

"But Im offering you to get in."

"No means no." Takeru said as he walked away.

"Meanie."

Just as he was heading out. Someone pulled him into a changing room.

"Gah what the ?"

"Ufufufu, Now I get to be alone with my Take-chan." Akeno said happily.

"A Akeno ? What are you doing ?" Takeru said in surprise while blushing.

"Aw kawaii."

Akeno was now wearing a green bikini, the top however exposed much of her breast covering only the nipple.

"So what do you think ?"

"..."

Suddenly the air was cold.

"Ufufufu, to think my Aki-chan would wear such a lewd swimsuit."

A hannya mask appeared behind him, the face was blue with a blue horns covered in blood, and black long hair.

Takeru then forced Akeno to the ground.

"Itai."

He was now on top of her, his arms pinning her.

"So what should I do with you ?" Takeru said in a mischievous voice, as he stares at her seductively.

"Ara ara, for you to do something so..."

Takeru cut her off when he placed his finger on her mouth.

"Like I said I'll approve of lewd acts if i think it's necessary." Takeru said as he was about to lean in and kiss Akeno.

Suddenly the door opened.

"What the hell ? "

"You've got to be kidding me."

Standing there was Rias and Raynare.

"Tch just when I was in the mood." Takeru sighed causing all the girls to blush at his comment.

{Nice choice of words kid.} snickered Shurikan

{Takeru-kun you went a little to far.}

"Guess its my que to go. Rias remember don't buy anything extra." Takeru said as he sunked into his corridor of darkness.

"Okay what the hell is up with him ?"

**Takeru's house.**

After that little incident.

Takeru went to the end of the hallway.

"Guess it's time to use this room."

Takeru then placed his hand on the wall revealing magic circle.

The magic circle than began to rotate causing the walls to open.

{Since when do you have secrets in this house.}

"This is my house so I do what I want."

The now opened wall revealed a hallway.

Takeru then entered, the interior was a japanese styled house. **(Imagine Hibari's base connected to the Vongola base during the Future Arc)**

"Well then time to relax." Takeru said.

**Later.**

"That guy I swear he's nothing but a devil."

"Isn't he already a devil."

"No the mischievous kinds !"

"Ara he sure has change didn't he."

The girls then entered the house and the path in the hall way.

"When did that appear ?"

"Ara, guess he has some secrets in his house."

"Lets go in then."

When they got they were amazed that it was huge, it almost liking being inside a japanese style house.

"How did he managed to add this to his house ?"

"Creative isn't he."

As they walked deeper, they saw one of the sliding doors were open.

When they went in.

"Ara, you girls took your time." Takeru mused taking a sip of tea, now wearing a black yukata.

Seeing him in a yukata made all the girls admire how handsome he looked in it.

"Ara, when did you added this to the house ?" Akeno asked.

"Always had this, Its just I have more people living. I barely get to use this place."

"So are there any other yukatas ?" Rias asked.

"Nope only one. So you have to buy those yourselves." Takeru said sipping his tea.

"You look so calm now." Raynare commented.

"First time I ever felt like this." Takeru grinned.

Seeing him so relaxed and calm suited him.

"So got any other secrets in this house."

"Don't try to look around my house. The circles I added will only react to me. So nice try." Takeru said as he petted the now kitten sized Byakko.

The buzzer then beeped.

"Tch better get to work." Takeru said as he stood up.

"Goint to the Bar ?"

"Yep and I might be home until midnight."

"Can we come. ?"

"No."

"Whhhy not !?"

"Because I don't want my Rias-twan to get involved with drunkards." Takeru said in Sirzechs voice.

"Aahhhh don't do his voice !" Rias pleaded.

"Kufufufu."

{I just realize you laugh like Rokudo Mukuro.}

"Well time for me to get ready for work now." Takeru said as headed out.

**Bar**

Takeru was now wearing his bartender uniform.

"THERE YOU ARE !" screamed the woman.

"Oh hey honey I was just..."

"OH DON'T YOU HONEY ME !" yelled the woman as she yanked his ear.

"ITAAIIIII"

"Sigh, not again."Takeru sighed as he was drying off a glass.

The woman walked up to him while grabbing on to her husband.

"I'm sorry Takeru-kun for my husband giving you trouble." she apologized.

"No it was no trouble. But please tell him to stop putting his drinks on his tab. Its really building up."

"I be sure to. Now come on dear."

"ITAAIII" screamed the man as he and his wife left.

"Sigh, when will they learn."

"I'm surprised you can handle these kind of situations."remakred Kalawarner.

"Oh, Kalawarner-san done for today."

"Yeah, so how about you give me one on the house."

"Ara, taking advantage of how we stay in the same house."

"So are you gonna give me a free drink ?"

"Nope please pay for it." Takeru said.

"C'mon I'll repay you." Kalawarner said in a seductive voice.

Suddenly the air turned cold.

Everyone froze.

"Kfufufu, to offer such a lewd payment for a drink. My how bold of you." Takeru chuckled his eyes closed as a purple hannaya appeared.

Some of the customers ran away thinking it was their drunk hallucination.

"My, and they didn't pay." Takeru remarked seeing the other customers ran away.

Kalawarner shivered in fear.

"Oh well I might as well. Here you go Kalawarner-san." Takeru said handing Kalawarner a fresh glass of beer.

"Thank you." she said as she drank.

Then came.

"Hey Takeru need one here." Azazel said coming in.

"Sigh, coming right up." Takeru said getting Azazel's drink.

"Haah, what a day." Azazel said as he sat down.

Takeru then gave Azazel his drink.

"Thanks."

"Be sure to pay your tab this time."

"Hey take it easy geez." Azazel said sensing his killer intent.

Takeru chuckled as he went to do his other errands.

"So Kalawarner since your living in the same roof as him have you..."

Suddenly a dart was thrown passed Azazel's cheek.

"What the ?"

"Oops sorry, I must have been rusty. Its been a while since I played with these darts." Takeru smiled along with a hannaya mask appearing behind him.

Azazel was shocked in fear.

"Dam he's just like his parents..." Azazel muttered.

"What was that Lewd Lowly Scum Governor." Takeru asked with the Hannaya Mask now close to Azazel's face.

"N N NOTHING !" Azazel said.

"It better be." Takeru said as he attended another costumer coming inside.

Kalawarner was shocked to see that Takeru can make even Azazel shake in fear.

"Exactly like his parents." Azazel muttered.

"Another round." Kalawarner said.

"Fine fine, I'm on it."

Later it was closing.

"Well see ya at the meeting." Azazel said as he left.

"Yeah." Takeru waved as he was almost done washing the glasses.

Takeru then noticed Kalawarner was still here.

"Tch, she had to take ten drinks." Takeru sighed.

{Hey nows your chance to you know... have your way with..."

Takeru electrocutes Shurkian.

{Gaaahhhhhhh !}

"Hey time to go." Takeru said tapping her shoulder.

"Zzzzz"

"Tch guess I'll have to this then."

Takeru then picked up Kalawarner in a princess carry.

"Can't believe I'm doing this."

Kisara giggled.

The corridor of darkness then appeared engulfing them.

**Takeru's house.**

He arrived in the living room.

"You're finally back." Raynare said sitting by the couch."

"Yeah. "

Raynare saw Kalawarner carried by Takeru.

"So I'm guessing that Kalawarner over drank huh ?"

"Yep about ten drinks."

Raynare giggled as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll take care of her." Raynare said.

Takeru the brought Kalawarner to her feet and Raynare took her arm and put it on her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Raynare said as she brought Kalawarner to her room."

He then headed to his room only to...

"About time you're back." Akeno said.

"Sorry. " Takeru said playfully.

Akeno walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"*sniff* You smell like alcohol."

"Well I am working at a bar."

"I might just get drunk just from the smell."

"If you do then I might take advantage of that." Takeru said slyly.

"Ufufufufu."

"Well I better go wash out the smell." Takeru said getting a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"Hurry up."

"Since when did I allow you to sleep with me ?"

"I said I'll always be by your side." Akeno said innocently.

Takeru kissed her on the forehead.

"Next time ask permission."

Akeno pouted as Takeru headed out.

"Tch man those drunkards can really drink." Takeru said smelling the strong smell of alcohol on his clothes.

Just as he was about to undress.

"Takeru I..."

Rias went into the bathroom seeing Takeru in the middle of taking off his shirt.

Takeru turned around.

"Rias if you see someone in here. It's best leave the person alone." Takeru said with his Hannaya mask breathing smoke.

Rias immediately ran away and headed to his room.

"Ara, did you see the Hannaya." Akeno teased.

"How can you stand him."

Later Takeru was already done. Now wearing a short sleeve black tee, and dark blue shorts.

When he got into his room.

"Im sleeping with him !"

"As If I am !"

"Hah in your dreams."

"Oh come on really ?" Takeru said in irritation seeing the argument among the three girls.

The girls turned their attention to Takeru.

"Well ?" They both asked.

Takeru just lay down on his bed.

"I don't have time for this. Who ever gets to the bed first wins." Takeru said as he slept.

Just like that a cat fight started and he was able to sleep peacefully.

The winner was Akeno because she used her Holy Lightning and sadism.

"Touch luck everyone." Akeno smiled as she lay down with Takeru using him as a body pillow.

**The next day.**

**Pool.**

Issei was having the time of his life.

In front of he was seeing what a man always wanted. Seeing attractive ladies in swimsuits.

The two Onee-samas of Kuoh were wearing swimsuits that could make any boy start slouching

Raynare was wearing a black erotic looking swimsuit.

"I hope there are no impure thoughts in your head Hyoudou." Takeru warned with a hannaya mask.

He was now wearing black swim trunks.

"Ara, don't you look handsome." Akeno commented.

Rias and Raynare were blushing admiring his slim muscular build.

"N not all sempai !" Issei assured Takeru.

Ise-san. I-I came after changing as well."

After turning around I saw Asia standing while fidgeting.

Asia is wearing the school swimsuit.

"Asia, you're looking cute! Your Onii san is deeply moved! It suits you really well!"

{Wow a sis con huh ?}

{Shut up.} Ddraig said.

Asia lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Ise-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

"…Not being looked at by obscene eyes is also a bit of a complex feeling I am getting."

"Oh I hope that doesn't include me Koneko-chan."

"Don't worry Sempai it doesn't include you." Koneko assured while blushing seeing her Sempai's bare chest.

Seeing Issei gawked the other girls with a nosebleed.

Takeru knocked him out unconscious.

"Please keep your lewd thoughts to yourself." Takeru smiled like a fox.

"Issei-san !"

Koneko then walked up to Takeru.

"...Sempai,"

"Oh Koneko-chan what is it ?" Takeru as while trying to hold in his omg you're so kawaii look.

Koneko was looking down at the ground while trying to hide her nervous face.

Rias knowing what Koneko wanted from Takeru told him.

"I bet Koneko is trying to ask her Sempai to teach her how to swim." Rias said in a teasing tone.

Koneko blushed.

"Oh is that it ? Sure I would love to teach you to swim Koneko-chan." Takeru said as he patted her head.

"...Thank you sempai."

"You're welcome Koneko-chan." Takeru smiled.

Later

Taker was holding Koneko-chan's hands and helping her out with feet pedaling exercises.

Koneko was taking small breaths in between with a "Puwa-" sound and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort.

Takeru couldn't buy say Koneko looked so cute trying her best.

{Lolicon.}

"Go watch a yaoi."

{Dude I am not gonna do that. Thats like the forbidden fruit for us males.}

"Then shut up."

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!"

Asia was cheering for Koneko from the side.

Since she couldn't swim. She had to wait for Issei to teach her since she asked her and Issei was still knocked out unconscious.

"Puwa-. …. Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…." Koneko said in an apologetic manner.

"Eh ? Why sound so apologetic ? I don't mind teaching you Koneko-chan. Don't worry alright." Takeru said reassuringly.

{Your really nice when it comes to Koneko-chan.}

"Well she isn't one of those girls that flaunt their bodies at me in a teasing manner."

{True.} Kisara giggled.

{Keep it doiwn im watching Shingeki No Kyojin.}

Completely pedaling for twenty five meters and still having energy left, Koneko collides with Takeru.

Takeru and Koneko immediately blushed.

Even though it was a coincidence, the general perception would be we're hugging each other. Plus they looked like they were siblings.

"...Sempai's chest is so firm." Koneko commented feeling his chest.

Takeru was blushing hard.

"Ahno Sempai can you let go of me." Koneko asked with her cheeks still red.

"Gomen !" Takeru said as he immediately let go of Koneko.

Koneko couldn't help but giggle. Seeing her Sempai flustered.

After Takeru was done helping Koneko with her swimming lesson.

He was now wearing a black hoodie, and was reading the manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn, sitting on the beach chairs along with Koneko as well who was also reading a book.

"Hah finally some peace and quiet." Takeru said in relief as he continued reading.

Koneko nodded agreement and continued reading her book as well.

Issei having woke up, started helping Asia with her swimming lesson.

Suddenly a bottle was thrown at him.

"What the ?"

Takeru picked up the bottle and it was tanning oil.

He felt someone gazing at him and it was Rias motioning at him to come to her.

Takeru threw the bottle back at her.

"Do it yourself Buchou !" Takeru yelled throwing the bottle at her head.

"~Itai~ That hurts Takeru !"

"Not my problem." Takeru said as he continued reading the manga.

"You're not gonna help Buchou, Sempai ?" Koneko asked.

"If I were to do that It'll make a certain pervert jealous. Two I don't want to be in some akward perverted situation. Three I don't want to look like a pervert."

Koneko was glad that her Sempai isn't trying to make himself look like a pervert. But found it cute.

Suddenly something was grabbing on to Takeru's hair.

"Ouch what the hell ?" Takeru said.

Koneko saw that it was Rias's familiar. She looked to see Rias smirking.

"My she really is pushy it seems I'll have to give in."

When the familiar heard what Takeru said. It eased off on it's assault and disappeared.

"Little brat..." Takeru said under his breath as he walked up to Rias.

{Don't try to oil the side oppai.} snickered the dragon.

"Does he ever get slapped by the other female dragons ?"

{Oh yeah a lot. } Kisara said.

{Bitches don't know what they were missing.}

Takeru electrocutes Shurikan.

{GAAAAAH}

"I would advise you to watch your tone and how you speak about other women."

{Guh, fine. You Dragon Abuser.}

Takeru chuckled.

As he got to Rias.

"Is there a specific reason why I am to do this ?" Takeru asked waving the bottle.

Rias smiled.

"Well since you're my Fiancé, I thought you wouldn't mind doing it for me." Rias said innocently.

"Tch as if I would accept requests that easily."

"When are you gonna stop being a tsundere ?"

"Doesn't it suit me ?"

"True but..."

"Do you want me to oil your back or not, cause I can go see if Raynare or Akeno would need it"

"You can do mines after Rias, Takeru." Raynare answered who was sitting on the other sheet next to Rias's.

"Fuck..." Takeru said under his breath.

"Well then time to get started." Rias said.

She then began to unties the bra of her bikini infront of him.

"Dammit Buchou." Takeru said as he immediately took out his sunglasses from his hoodie's pocket and put it on.

"Awww, how cute." Raynare commented seeing Takeru's blushing cheeks.

"Do you have to do that straight in front of me !? "

Rias giggled as she lay down with her front on the vinyl sheet.

"Please begin." Rias said.

"As you wisssssh Buchou." Takeru said with a slight tone of irritation.

Takeru started to poured some oil on his hands.

He then placed his hands on Rias's back.

Feeling this sensation, Rias blushed.

"Is my arm bothering you ?" Takeru asked.

"No at all, it feels kind of rough though. But its fine." Rias assured.

"Okay." Takeru said as he continued rubbing the oil against her body.

"Ahh." Rias moaned.

"Really do you have to moan ?"

"But your touch makes it feels so good."

"Sigh just don't moan. Wait a minute wheres Hyoudou, thought he might've got a blood geyser by now seeing this ?"

"Oh I think Xenovia took him inside the equipment room." Raynare answered.

"..."

{Anybody wanna bet that Oppai dragon is gonna get some ?}

"..."

Takeru then threw Shurikan's ring in the pool.

{AHHHHHH}

"Ah finally things are more quieter now."

{Indeed.}

Then suddenly his hoodie disappeared.

"Kyaa !" Takeru screamed in embarrassment as he hides his chest.

"Ara ara kawaii."

"Akeno dammit what the hell was that for !?"

"Ara, I just thought you might've felt hot wearing that, so I took it off for you and it seems you weren't sweating."

"Grrr"

"Takeru please continue."

"Why I already oiled up your back. What else is there that needs to be oiled."

"My chest."

"Do it yourself Buchou." Takeru said as he walked away.

"What you don't want to know the feeling of my..."

"Hey I already groped an oppai once already. I don't need to lower myself to more of a pervert."

"You groped Akeno's "

"That was because I approved of that action. Also was I really convincing when I pretended to be under the effects of that potion ?" Takeru smirked.

"Wait you mean they way you were acting was just an act !?"

"Of course."

"Why would you do that !?"

"Simple. Just to tease." Takeru smirked.

"You're a real Devil you know that ?"

"I'll I need is horns and a tail and I'll be a real devil."

"Hmph." Rias pouted.

"Aw pouting Buchou kawaii." Takeru commented as he leaned in close and kissed Rias on the cheek.

Rias blushed.

"If you keep on looking cute like that. I'll be tempted to starting tease you in a more MATURE way." Takeru said seductively as he had he placed his hand on Ria's bottom.

"Ahhh" Rias moaned as she feels Takeru's hand stroking against one of the cheeks on her bottom.

"Kufufu your moan is so cute." Takeru said as he licked her kneck.

"Ahhh"

There were two aura glowing menacingly.

Seeing Takeru teasing Rias's body while wearing sunglasses made him looked kinda of a potential rapist.

"Ara, it seems I've spiced things up." Takeru said in amusement.

Takeru was then pulled away from Rias by Akeno.

"Ara ara, It seems you can't control your S mode can't you ?"

"Would you like to be the outlet for my sadism ?" Takeru asked seductively.

"Ara ara ara." Akeno said holding her cheeks blushing, imagining what Takeru would do.

"Takeru its my turn." Raynare said.

"Oh right. Takeru said as he picked up the bottle of oil and walked headed towards Raynare, who was now lying on the vinyl sheet.

Takeru then started oiling on Raynare now.

"Oh my god, your hands feel so good." Raynare said.

"Ara ara, Raynare please don't make the others jealous." Takeru said as he kissed on her back.

"Aaaah."

Seeing Takeru acting like this now. He was acting like a real devil deceitful and tempting.

"Ara Takeru please hurry up."

"Ara ara, Akeno please be patient." Takeru smiled as he continued oiling Raynare.

"Aaah" Raynare was moaing at the way Takeru was rubbing.

"Ufufufu, keep moaning like that and I might be tempted to do something else." Takeru said seductively.

{Takeru-kun I think you're going to far with the teasing.}

"Really? I haven't gone that far yet."

"Takeru I think that's enough." Raynare said nervously.

"Ara ? But I haven't teased you enough." Takeru pouted.

Takeru was then pulled away by Akeno.

He then felt something soft against his back.

"Ara, Akeno did you already remove your top already ?"

"Ufufufu, you were such a sadist I just couldn't wait for you."

Akeno then took Takeru to the other side of the pool, leaving the other two girls to recover from being violated from the devilish sadist.

"What is up with him ?"

"Dam I thought it would be easy to tease him. But when he teases , its more lethal."

When they got to the other side there was another vinyl sheet on the floor.

"Ara you seemed prepared." commented Takeru.

Akeno giggled as she lay on the sheet.

"Ufufufu, would you like a fully body rub ?" Takeru asked into her ear.

"Ara ara ara ara, is there some kind of special occasion ?"

"No it must be something about you ladies wearing swimsuits seems to make my sadist side more stronger now." Takeru said as he pressed his lips against Akeno's.

Akeno enjoyed the kiss, but then something was moving inside her mouth. It was another persons tongue.

She could feel his tongue wrapping around her's teasing it, poking around inside her mouth. Her tongue just stood there and accepted his sadistic violating tongue.

They broke off the kiss with a trail of saliva from their mouths.

"Ara, so how did you enjoy your first tongue kiss ?" Takeru asked slyly.

"It feels as if you raped my mouth."

"Ara ? didn't you just allow my tongue to do that ?"

"It's no fun if you're not easily teased."

"Unlike those oblivous main charcters in those harem animes there is one thing they lack."

"Which is ?"

"The trait of being a sadist and a dominating side." Takeru answered as he kissed on to her back.

"Aaah." Akeno moaned as she can feel her back being sucked on.

After a few seconds. Takeru stopped.

"Now this way everyone can see that kiss mark I've left on you back." Takeru smirked.

Akeno looked behind her back and saw a red circle on her back.

"Ara ara you gaven me a hickey. Are you in heat now ?"

"As if. I just enjoy teasing. Now how about we..."

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Takeru stop right when he was about rub Akeno's back.

"What's going on now."

"Lets find out." Akeno said as she put her top back on.

The rest of the third years and Koneko headed to the equipment shed where Asia was.

When they got there...

"Ara ara."

"Issei what are you doing ?"

"To do it during daylight that's bold."

"..."

"Kufufufu, my such a lewd act to take place." Takeru chuckled as a dark aura covered him.

"Oi everyone, I can explain this is !..."

""Sob, Ise-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it…" Asia began to cry and also fidget with anger.

"What's wrong? Issei, now let's make kids." said Xenovia who had an oblivious expression.

Hearing those words everybody eyes widen.

"No way."

"Ara, yet they're still young."

"She has guts I got to respect that."

"..."

Asia was crying.

While...

"Oh my to think you two were to attempt such a mature act." Takeru said.

Then a blue hannaya with black hair appeared.

"But you two are too young to do something like that. And you two are in the equipment room, so I suggest not to do it in a place where you'll stain the equipment in there."

Everyone was sacred of the hannaya mask even Xenovia was shivering in fear. It reminded her of the stare she gets from her guardian.

"S sempai please I can explain we weren't."

Takeru then picked up Issei by the shoulder.

"AAH"

"Please reflect on your deeds you've committed." Takeru smiled with his eyes closed, as he threw Issei in the pool.

"AAAGH"

{Nice move Oppai Dragon.} snickered Shurkan who was still in the pool.}

{...}

{Dam you're traumatized hah.}

"Xenovia, I suggest that you should plan on doing at a place where there arent others around." Takeru smiled with his hannaya mask still appearing behind his head.

Xenovia nodded as she but back on her swimsuit and ran away.

"Sigh, just when I was about use that shed with Akeno." Takeru sighed as the hannaya mask disappeared.

"EEEEEEEEEH !?" screamed Rias and Raynare.

Koneko eyes' widen at her sempai's lewd comment.

"Ara ara." Akeno said happily.

Takeru noticing the shocked expressions.

"Oh like none of you thought of taking me somewhere private and tempt me to do that." Takeru smirked. causing the other girls to blush.

Rias then noticed something red on Akeno's back.

"Akeno what happened to your back ?"

"Oh Takeru gave me a kiss mark."

"EEEEHH !?" screamed the third years while Koneko's eyes widen in surprise.

{Takeru-kun you're really are a devil.}

"I know." Takeru smiled.

**After the pool.**

Issei was leaving campus. He saw a person at the gate.

He was a young man with dark silver hair and light brown eyes and he was staring at the school.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Um….. well sorta." Issei said with a forced smile, as he wondered who that person is."

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou- Vanishing dragon." Vali answered

Issei had a shocked look on his face.

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon -Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei."

While Issei was being concerned the vanishing dragon gives an inappropriate smile.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here."

At the moment when Vali was walking closer to Issei.

Two swords were thrust towards Vanishing Dragon's neck.

Kiba and Xenovia were the ones who appeared in that instant. They were holding their Holy-demonic sword and the holy sword Durandal towards the Vanishing dragon.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Kiba and Xenovia as well speak in voices that worked on DOS..

"It's better if you stopped that. Aren't your hands shaking."

Like the vanishing dragon said, Kiba and Xenovia's hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. -Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number- between 1000 to 1500. No, for the perverted owner, it should be even lower?"

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten."

"However, the first place is decided. It's a fixed existence."

"Who is this about ? Are you saying you're the first?"

He shrugs his shoulders to Issei's question.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory, or better yet I would suggest Takeru to train him."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. While Raynare wasn't shocked knowing that Takeru already knew Azazel so he must've have known the Vanishing Dragon as well.

"Wait you know him ?" Rias asked.

"Yes, we are acquaintances." Vali answered

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the fallen angels then more contact than required is..." Rias said as she regained her composure

"The two heavenly dragons,' the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past those related didn't live a satisfactory life. -How will you end up?"

"-"

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention- I have a lot of work to do."

After saying that, the Vanishing Dragon turns his heels, and starts to leave this place.

Meanwhile as Vali was walking.

"Was that your way of declaring war to the Sekiryuutei ?" Takeru asked now wearing his school uniform, leaning against a wall.

Vali turned to him.

"You could say that, but it seems that I made everyone tensed." Vali smiled.

"I see." Takeru chuckled.

{Hey its been awhile.} Albion said to Takeru.

"Yes it has Albion-san."

{Okay whats with those honorifics ?}

"Its called manners deal with it."

{How come I don't get an honorific ?}

{Cause you're immature.} added Ablion.

{SHUT UP !}

"I heared you've obtained the Sacred Gears of the Dragon Gods of Holy and Darkness."

"Yes. Are you looking for a spar ?" Takeru asked.

"Hm I would love to but, compared to me and you I might last for about three minutes."

"Heh true."

"But when I defeat Hyoudou Issei, I'll be coming for you."

"I'll be waiting." Takeru smiled.

"Also that power your limiters were holding back. It was amazing."

"I prefer not use that power if possible."

"I see. Well it was great seeing you, I'll take my leave now."

"See you." Takeru waved as Vali left.

{So what are you gonna do about the school visit tomorrow ?}

"You'll see."

(Stay tuned folks.} Shurikan said.

"Who the hell are you talking too ?"

{The audience.}

"..."

{...}

*Cricket noises*

Takeru throws Oblivion's ring in the sky.

{AAAAAHHHHHH IM BLASTING OFF AGAIN ! }

"THAT PHRASE IS SO OLD !"

{Well that takes care of that.} Kisara said in relief.

* * *

******Hope everyone enjoyed the Chapter :) And ****remember to review.**

**Next Chapter starts the School Visits. Also if anyone hoping that Miya will make her appearance. Sadly I couldn't do it, since it was difficult to do. Hopefully you all will enjoy the next chapter.**

**Okay as of now Takeru's harem is now complete.**

**Harem:**

******Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare,Kalawarner, Serafall, Kuroka, Ophis, Karasuba, Yume, Medaka, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki , and Lightning .(Complete)**

**************Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**

* * *

**Shurkikan: Aww what only 16 !? Drat was hoping to see a 30 way.**

**Takeru: What !?**

**Shurkan: Just saying you know might give the male readers or lesbos some boners you know.**

**True Susanoo sized Hannaya appears.**

**Shurikan: Aw bring it on bitch I'm a mutha fucking Dragon God !**

**Takeru: Who is sealed inside the Sacred Gear.**

**Shurikan:...FUUUCCCCK !**

**Takeru takes off Shurikan's ring and leaves on the ground.**

**Takeru: SMASHI IT !**

**The Great Hannaya smashes Shurikan's ring.**

**Shurikan: MYYY SPLEAN !.**

**Takeru: Perverted Otaku Dragon.( Walks away.)**

**Shurikan: Someone help.**

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi:Hmmmm fascinating a talking ring.(picks up ring.)**

**Shurikan: AWW NOOOOOOOOOOO !**


	31. Chapter 30

**Heres the 30th chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

**Third years classroom**

"Where the hell is he !?"

"Wow guess he hates this kind of stuff."

"Ara ara, I wonder who's he afraid of ?"

"When I get my hands on him I'll..."

"Hey Rias."

Rias immediately froze seeing the person. It was her brother.

"Onii-sama !? Class doesn't start yet !"

"Aw but I can't wait to see my precious imouto."

Grayfia hit Sirzechs head with her harisen."

"Itaii."

"Sirzechs-sama please don't make a fool of yourself." Grayfia sighed.

"So wheres Otou-sama ?"

"Oh Otou-e will be hear when class starts."

Rias sighed.

"Ah I see he isn't here yet." Sirzechs chuckled.

"So Onii-sama. Who's Takeru so afraid of ?"

"You'll find out soon." Sirzechs said smiling.

**First Years Classroom.**

"Eh Koneko-chan you didn't tell us you have an older brother ?" said one of Koneko's friends.

"...Onii-sama is always busy with work so I don't mention him a lot."

"I see."

Suddenly a young man with with hazel eyes, silver white hair, wearing a black business suit and glasses came in.

"Ah Koneko-chan there you are." said the man noticing Koneko.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked to see the older brother of their mascot.

{Hah can't beleive you actually did that oh man this is gonna be good.}

{Takeru-kun you look *giggle* so *giggle* mature.}

"Shut up both of you."

"Onii-sama."

"Yo, Koneko-chan its been awhile. Ah Im sorry if I didn't introduce myself to your friends. My name is Neku Toujou. How are you all." Takeru/Neku bowed.

{Neku ? Heh.}

{Thats a nice name.}

**(Flashback)**

**Yesterday**

"Koneko can we talk somewhere private."

Koneko looked confused and nodded.

They then went to the roof.

"Is something wrong Sempai ?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah there is this one favor can you do for me."

"What kind of favor Sempai ?"

"Well its kind of..."

Takeru starts to rub the back of his head, struggling to tell Koneko his request.

He then took a deep breath.

"Do you mind if I pretend to be you brother for school visit."

Koneko's eyes widen.

"I know this sounds kind of ridiculous."

"Are you trying to avoid someone Sempai ?"

"Y yes..."

"...Who is it ?"

"Promise me you won't laugh when I tell you the person's name ?"

Koneko nodded.

"Its... Serafall Leviathan..." Takeru said reluctantly.

Koneko's eyes widen.

To think her sempai was afraid of a satan. Even though he was as strong as one.

"... Is sempai afraid of how strong Serafal-sama is ?"

Takeru shook his head.

"No its not that. It's something a little worse than that."

"?"

"Well I really don't want to get into more info. So how about it ? Is it okay I pretend to be your older brother then ?"

"...Okay Sempai."

"Eh? Are you sure ? You're positively okay with this ?"

Koneko nodded.

{Hah siscon.}

Takeru electrocutes.

{Gaaah sorry}

"Alright then."

"...I can't wait to see you tomorrow Onii-sama." Koneko simled.

Being called an Onii-sama. Takeru blushed.

"...Onii-sama kawaii." Koneko teased

"Koneko !"

Koneko giggled seeing her flustered sempai soon to become fake brother.

**(Flashback end)**

"So you're Koneko-chan's brother Neku-san ?" asked one of the classmates.

"Yes, Since my job seems to keep me occupied I rarely get to see Koneko-chan often. But Im glad she has friends that takes care of her at school. Thank you."

"Its no problem. Really were glad to help Koneko-chan."

"Is that so. Well Koneko-chan is their anything I can do to make it up to you for not seeing you often."

Koneko was surprised of how her sempai acting was so well executed. Also the hazel color in his eyes really seem to go well with him as well.

Her heart was beating, not because of her crush she had. It was the feeling of being with a real family member. She felt happy to have a family member at a school visit for her.

"Onii-sama has to buy me a parfait."

"Alright. I'll buy you a parfait."

"Any size and toppings."

"Eh Koneko-chan that seems a little pricy for me..."

Koneko had puppy eyes on.

{Oh man this good material.} Shurikan commented.

"Itai, not those eyes Koneko-chan. Okay fine anything you want." Takeru said in a panicked voice.

Koneko smiled and patted her Sempai/Onii-sama on the head.

"Good."

{Aww.}said Kisara seeing the brother and sister act.

The classroom was shocked to see that Koneko-chan seemed to be the dominating sibling.

Then the teacher enters.

"Well I better take my place then." Takeru said as he walked to the side of the classroom. Where the family members will watch their children.

{You seem to enjoy this.}commented Kisara.

"Heh maybe."

**Back to the third year's classroom**

A man with with crimon hair came into the classroom.

"Ah Otou-e overhere." Sirzechs waved to his father to come over.

"Did I miss anything Sirzechs ?"

"Nope class just started."

"Good, Ah I see he isn't here."

"You know how he's afraid of her."

"Ha ha, yes I wonder what plan is going to use now to avoid her. Ah Rias is about raise her hand to answer Senei's question. I must capture every moment of my precious daughter." Lord Gremory said as he took out a video camera to start recording.

"Make sure to give me a copy of the video Otou-e."

Rias noticing her father here now. Mentally facepalmed herself.

"Takeru you'll pay for not being in this hell with me." Rias said.

Back to the First Years classroom.

Takeru was seeing Koneko raising her hand to answer Sensei's question.

{She's a good student isn't she?} asked Kisara.

"Yep she sure is." Takeru mused while enjoying seeing Koneko.

{You wanted this feeling right ?}

"?"

{The feeling of being with a family}

"Yeah."

Koenko seeing her Sempai. He was smiling.

Seeing her sempai smiled made her heart beat a little.

{Tch this is boring. Oh my god now its Titan vs Titan now dam shit just got real.}

"Damn Otaku."

Takeru seeing all the other parents watching their children. Couldn't help but feel envious.

"They should be grateful." Takeru commented about the students that might be annoyed with their parents.

{Takeru-kun...}

Later it was lunch break.

Takeru was up at the roof.

"Thats a nice look for you."

Takeru turned around to see Sirzechs, Grayfai and Lord Gremory.

"Hmph."

"Its been awhile Takeru." Lord Gremory said.

"Yes it has."

"You've really have grown. I heard about you helping Rias with the Rating Game."

"I just didn't want to see her sad is all."

"You've seem to care for her." Lord Gremory commented.

"She's nothing but a child who still needs to think before she does anything."

Lord Gremoy and Sirzechs chuckled.

"So based on that eye color you have. You've pretended to be Koneko-chan's brother right ?" Sirzechs asked.

"...Yes."

"So how does it feel to have a little sister ?" Sirzechs asked.

"Somewhat of a joy I guess."

Sirzechs chuckled.

"So was she here ?"

"Nope you're still in the clear."

Takeru sighed in relief.

"To think you're still afraid of her." Lord Gremory laughed.

"Gremory-sama, Sirzechs. If I am ever involved in something so mundane as that arranged marriage. I'll be sure to destroy those albums you two have of Rias." Takeru smirked with a Hannaya mask.

The two shivered in fear. While Grayfia was stiff.

"Well then I'll have to go back and check up on my sister you all excuse me." Takeru said as he headed downstairs.

"He's really seems to have change." remarked Lord Gremory.

"I told you."

As Takeru was heading downstairs he saw Rias, Akeno, Raynare in the hall.

"FUUCK." Takeru said as he hid himself inside the closet.

"Did someone just went into the closet ?" Rias asked hearing the sound of a door being closed.

"Must be someone hiding from their parents."

"I should've thought of that." Rias said.

The three third years walked away.

Takeru got out of the closet just as the close was clear.

"Damn just another two hours minutess and Im good."

{If you'll survive.}

"Don't jinx it."

Meanwhile there was word of a witch photography

[Kaccha Kaccha!]

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor.

"Wh-!"

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

Saji came jumping through the crowd.

Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!" Saji said pushing the criwd away.

The remaining people were our group and Saji's group, and the cosplay girl.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform "

Saji pressed his warning but the Mahou Shoujou while posing in cute poses didn't pay heed.

Saji ground his teeth but as soon as he recognized Rias approaching, he lowers his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Sona Sitri, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

Souna said that, but as soon as she saw the Mahou Shoujou, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you "

After finding Kaichou, the Mahou Shoujou happily clinged to Kaichou.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

"It's Leviathan-sama."

"That person is 1 of the current 4 Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan . Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

What a cute tone! Buchou was also a bit troubled!

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven "

"Ise. Greet her."

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you . I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan "

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this boy the rumored Dragon-kun?"

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"[4]

"Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

"Bu-Buchou, it's a light mood far surpassing my imagination but, Serafall-sama is…"

Rias apologises "Sorry" on seeing my bewildered state.

"I forgot to say it-No, I didn't want to say it but for the 4 current Maou-samas, everyone of them is like this. During private times, they are really amenable, to a severe extent."

While letting out a sigh Buchou said that. Impossible! Was it fine for the Maou-samas of the devils to be like that!?

Looking at it, Souna's face was also completely red! It was like looking at her elder sister, her speech and conduct, she was feeling completely embarrassed! Noticing that, Serafall looked into Souna's face with worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

Souna said with an unsatisfied expression. While twitching near her eyes.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

"Hey, Saji. When one of the leaders of the fallen angels invaded, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san… Looking at this, are they not on good terms?" Issei asked

"It's the opposite. The opposite. Since in conversation Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by the fallen angel, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her for the first time as well, but this is…"

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

Souna had tears on her eyes and ran away.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!"

Maou-shoujo-sama ran behind her.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!"

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!"

"Wow looks like she forgot about him."Sirzechs remarked.

"Wait Onii-sama so the person Takeru was trying to avoid is..."

Serafall than ran back,

"So Sirzechs-chan wheres Ta-tan ?"

Everyones eyes widen at hearing the nickname Serafall gave to Takeru.

"Oh Im not sure."

"~Moouu~ I want to see how much he's grown. I haven't seen him for sooooo looonnnng." whined the mahout-shoujo.

"Its been only been five years Serafall."

"I really miissss him."

The young students couldn't believe that Takeru was afraid of Serafall.

"Well Im gonna go look for him now." Serafall said happily as she headed off.

"I wonder how long he'll last." Sirzechs chuckled.

"Onii-sama is Takeru really..."

"You'll find out soon Rias-tan."

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me that please…"

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me everytime while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…"

Sirzechs-sama took a shock.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood-."

[Flash]

Buchou's Otou-sama took Buchou's picture when she was mad. It was an expression filled with emotion.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly…... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!"

Meanhwhile.

Takeru was with Koneko back in the classroom.

"Was I good Onii-sama ?" Koneko asked.

Takeru patted her head.

"You were great." Takeru complimented while smiling.

Koneko blushed.

"TA-TAAAN WHERE ARE YOOOUUU !?"

Hearing that cute voice Takeru frozed.

"Was that ?"

"It was Serafall-sama." Koneko answered.

"Damn."

{Pfft Ta-tan ? Hah nice name.}laughed Shurikan.

Kisara giggled.

"I'm so gonna die." Takeru sighed.

"Don't worry Ta-tan onii-sama."Koneko assured patting his head.

"~Mou~ Koneko-chan don't call me that." Takeru pouted.

Koneko giggled.

Luckily it was just the two of them in the classroom now.

During the continuation of class.

Takeru went up to the roof.

"Okay so far Im still clear." Takeru sighed as he removed his disguise now wearing the summer uniform with his arm covered in the illusion.

"Man it feels great to wear short-sleeves in public now."

{You sure seem to enjoy yourself today.} commented Kisara.

"Yeah..."

Then suddenly the door leading to the stairs opened.

"FOUND YOU TA-TAN !"

Takeru turned around and to his horror was Serafall.

"Oh no..."

{Ooooh, So close.}

"I can still make it." Takeru said as he jumped off the building.

"WAIIT TA-TAN !"

"Just keep running Just keep running Just keep running" Takeru said as he ran back into the school.

He was now back to his Neku Tojou disguise and he headed back inside Koneko's classroom quierty.

"Phew that was close."

{I take it back. your safe.}

"Shut up. Just another twenty minutes and Im clear."

Takeru then sensed in incoming demonic energy.

"Damn better seal it for now."

Takeru then pinched apart of his arm temporally sealing his demonic energy.

{Whoa didn't know you could do that.}

"It'll last for about one hour."

{You really don't want to see Serafall do you ?}

"I might have to move to the Dimensional Gap."

Meanwhile.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were outside of the class.

"Wonder how Takeru's doing ?" Sirzechs mused.

Then he saw Serafall running.

"Hey Serafall, did you find Takeru ?"

Serafall stopped running and headed towards Sirzechs.

"Noo, I saw him but he ran away." Serafall said looking down in failure.

"Don't worry Im sure he's still here in the building."

"First So-tan is avoiding me now Ta-Tan is." tears slowly came out of Serafall's eyes.

"Oi oi Serafall calm down." Sirzechs said panically trying to calm her down.

Meanwhile.

The first years finished early so it was the end of the day for them.

"Phew made it." Takeru sighed in victory.

"Onii-sama did good today.."

"Koneko-chan you don't need to call me that anymore." Takeru blushed.

Koneko smiled.

Later as they got out of the classroom.

"Well time to get out of this disguise now."

Takeru was now wearing the summer uniform consisted of a shortleeve white dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, and both his arms are normal.

Koneko noitced that the demonic appearnce of his arm was gone.

"Sempai your arm..."

"Oh this, yeah I decided to stop being a coward and used magic to disguise it now." Takeru smiled holding up his demonic arm now normal.

Koneko was relieved that her Sempai is changing.

"It looks good on Sempai."

"Thank you Koneko-chan." Takeru said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Koneko blushed hard.

Takeru realized what he just done.

"AH, sorry Koneko-chan I didn't meant to. Wait what I meant was...I..." Takeru said panically.

"...I don't mind if its Sempai." Koneko said.

{Lolicon.}

Takeru electrocutes Shurikan again.

{AAAAHHHHHHHHH!}

"Well then since we don't have a meeting today. Do you wanna go out for that Parfait Koneko-chan ?"

"...Maybe some other time Sempai."

"Alright let me know then." Takeru said, knowing that he just offered a date. But he didn't mind.

"I'll be heading home now Sempai." Koneko said.

"Oh alright,well I better go and check to see how Buchou is after how I abandoned her in her time of need. Bye Koneko-chan." Takeru waved as headed to the third years classroom.

On his way he noticed the third years were coming out.

As he entered the class room.

"YOUU !" screamed Rias pointing at him.

"Hi Buchou how was hell ?" Takeru joked.

"Ara ara, where have you been ?" Akeno asked.

Takeru walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing much. I'm guessing you all know who I was avoiding right ?"

The girls nodded with a smirk.

"Oh boy." Takeru sighed

"Ara ara, I never thought you be afraid of Serafall-sama." mused Akeno.

"So the tough guy is afraid of a little mahou-shoujo huh ?"

"Don't push it Raynare." Takeru said as he kissed Raynare on the cheek.

Rias out of no where grabs him by the collar with both hands.

"Ara, Buchou is so rough with me."

"Do you have any idea what I had to deal with !?"

"Video taping, picture taking ?"

"YES !"

"Geez Buchou you're gonna hurt my ears."

"What were you doing."

"Do you really want to know ?"

"YES !" Rias answered.

"Fine... I was pretending to be Koneko-chan's brother."

Rias let go of him.

The girls than began to laugh.

"Ah ha ha ha ha, no way serioulsy !?" Rias laughed.

"Ufufu, well you do have the qualifications to be her onii-chan." Akeno teased.

"Ah ha ha, wow never thought you would do something like that." Raynare laughed.

"Thats right laugh it up." Takeru said as he was leaving.

"So it looks like you've survived." Sirzhechs said as he enteres the room.

"Looks like."

"But you were this close." Sirzechs said making a gesture with his hand showing how close he was avoid Serafall.

"You don't mean..." Takeru said in fear.

"TA-TAN I FOUND YOU !" said the happy voice of Serafall.

"GAAHHH" Takeru screamed.

{Looks like you lose.}

"Not quite."

Takeru then created a flash of lightning brightening the whole room

When everyone opened their eyes. He was gone.

"Wow. Guess he does have some chances in surviving." Sirzechs remarked.

"Mouuuu~ Ta-tan got away again." Serfalll pouted as she went out to find him.

The other girls were bewildered of how afraid Takeru was of Serafall.

"Wow so I guess this is one of his weaknesses huh ?" mused Raynare.

"Ara ara, it seems we found some black mail to use on him." Akeno giggled.

"Onii-sama what relation does Takeru have with Serafall-sama ?"

Sirzechs chuckled.

"Lets just say she was trying to be the sun shining on his gloomy cloud.

Meanwhile.

"Huff huff. Damn it I was so close." Takeru panted as he was on the first floor of the building.

{To see you afraid of a Satan.} Kisara giggled.

"Im not afraid of her just because of her power. Its just..."

{Just ?}

"Her personalty."

{Not much into the happy and peppy ?}

"She's like a child." Takeru said rubbing his temple.

"TA-TAAAAAN !"

"Shit." Takeru said as he ran again.

{Run run as fast as you can. You can't run from the Mahou Shoujou !}

"Really !?"

{Couldn't think of anything else. Now I'm gonna watch Human Centipede.}

"..."

{...}

{...OMFG ! WHAT THE HELL !}

"...You're sick."

{For real Nii-sama.}

{Shut im trying to drown the images out of my head !}

As the silver haired teen kept on running.

"Dammit should I face the music ?"

{I think its rude to leave a lady waiting.} Kisara answered.

"She has the appearance of a child and acts like one."

{Isn't she Kaichou's older sister ?}

"Yes but."

{She hasn't seen you for a long time.}

"But she's also a siscon."

{Your point ?}

{Face it kid you can't win against my sister.}

Takeru sighed.

"Fine." Takeru said reluctantly as he headed up to the roof.

Meanwhile.

"MOUUU~ TA-TAN WHERE ARE YOUU."

Luckily mostly everyone in shool is gone accept for the people currently here.

"Wow schools ended and he still avoiding her. Thats a new recored." Sirzechs remarked.

"To think he make such efforts to avoid Serafall-sama." Rias commented.

Suddenly Serafall stopped and felt Takeru's energy.

She then immediatly headed where the energy came from.

"Oh looks like he conceded." Sirzechs remarked.

**Roof**

"I can't believe Im doing this."

Kisara giggled.

{*whip sound* *whip sound*}

"Really whip sounds !?"

{You just got whipped.}smirked Shurikan.

"Shut up."

Then the door opened.

"TA-TAN !"

In an instant Takeru was already tackled into a hug by the Mahou Shoujou.

"GUH"

Takeru fell on his bottom.

"Ta-Tan I miss you !" Serafall said.

"Yeah its been a while Serafall."

"You know you can call me Levi-tan or Sera-chan."

"I'll call you how I want."

"Mouu~ Ta-tan is so stubborn." Serafall said bopping his head with her wand.

"ITAI. What was that for ?"

"You're still Mr Stubborn Pants."

"No I wasn't. All I said was I'll just call you by your name is all."

Serafall began to cry anime tears.

"Oh no."

{Takeru-kun do something.}

"Alright. Ahno Sera-chan please calm down."

Serafall was still crying.

"Sera-chan please stop." Takeru said while shaking her a little."

No avail.

"Dammit I'll try this method then."

Takeru then brought Serafall arm down covering her teary face.

He brought out a handkerchief and wiped her tears. After that he brought Serafall into a hug.

"Come on there there." Takeru said as he patted her back.

Serafall than realized that she was in Takeru's arm.

She was really surprised at this action. But felt embarrassed seeing how he's pattering her back to calm her down.

"Phew." Takeru said after Serafall stopped crying.

He then got Serafall off her chest,

"For a Satan you sure can cry." Takeru teased.

Serafall pouted.

Takeru then got closer to Serafall face,

Serafall blushed.

At that moment something shocking happened.

"No way."

"..."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Grayfia please pinch me *pinch* Itaiii. Not dreaming then."

What they was Takeru kissing Serafall on the cheek.

"There are you better now ?"

{Wow I didn't expect you to do something like this Takeru-kun.}

{Nice kissed a Mahou Shoujou.}

Suddenly something pinned Takeru to the wall.

"What ?"

What he saw was a furiously glowung Rias gripping on his collar.

"You..."

"Buchou were you spying on us ?"

"What did you just do ?"Rias asked angrily.

"Uh I kissed Sera-chan on the cheek whats wrong with that ?"

That made Rias ignite more crimson aura.

"Ta-Tan kissed me." Serafall muttered as she put her hand on her cheek where he kissed her.

"Ara ara, for you to kiss a Maou how bold." Akeno said while sparks were coming out of her body.

"Akeno. Have I been a bwad bwoy ?" Takeru asked in a childish voice.

"Ara ara yes and you do deserve punishment."

"From you alone ?"

"Ara ara of course."

"Wait a minute Akeno don't change the subject." Rias ordered.

"What subject. Is it because you're jealous of me kissing the kawaii and beautiful Sera-chan ?"

Suddenly steam came out of Rias.

"Ara ara, I think you overdid it Takeru." Akeno giggled.

"Raynare wanna help."

"Sorry, but aren't you the type that can get past this kind of situation ?" Raynare asked as she kissed him on the lips and stood back.

Suddenly Takeru something hot. He then saw that it was Rias's hand now ignited with the Power of Destruction.

"Ara, is Buchou copy Hyoudou's Dress Break ?"

"What ?"

"Buchou your hand is now ignited with the Power of Destruction. If you continue to leave your hand like that, my clothes might slowly break."

Rias blushed and immediately let go of him.

{Nice.}

Takeru then walked up to Serfall and helped her up.

"Well then, I guess i caused some ruckus today huh? Well then Sera-chan shouldn't you be with Kaichou now."

Serafall snapped out of her trance like state.

"Oh yeah I better go see So-tan. Bye Ta-Tan it was great seeing you." Serafall said.

Before she left, she kissed Takeru on the lips.

Suddenly a glass shattering noise effect can be heard.

"That was my first kiss Ta-tan. The next time we meet you better take care of me." she smiled.

After that she left.

Takeru on the other hand.

"..."

{You okay?}

"..."

Takeru now stood frozen solid.

"Wow to think that Serafall would do that." Sirzechs said in amazement. But then he saw the other girls glowing with auras of killer intent at the frozen boy.

Takeru finally regain movement in his body.

"Ara, whats this killer intent ? You know violence isn't allowed at school." Takeru said as he stares at the girls with blue hannaya, causing them to stiff.

"Hey Rias, Otou-e is at Issei-kun's house how about we stop by there ?"

"Okay." Rias answered as she grabbed a hold of Takeru hand and dragged him.

"I think she needs some momenets with him don't you think ?" Raynare asked.

"Indeed, after what happened to her today she really needs some time with him." Akeno giggled.

**Hyoudou Residence.**

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!"

Issei's mother said as she saw Asia on tv

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!."

Issei was sitting on the couch covering his face in shame seeing himself on video making that clay model he had of Asia.

Asia was hugging onto Issei's arm.

"Wow they seem to have gotten close now." Takeru mused.

"Indeed."

Then came a video that made Rias embarrassed.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!"

Sirzechs-sama! He's commenting on his little sister's blossoming with a high tension! Ooh! Buchou covered her face with her hands!

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!" Rias yelled as she ran away.

Grayfia smacked Sirzhechs with her harisen.

"Dammit Sirzechs really? Hey Rias come back here.

Rias was outside of the verdana, crying.

Takeru then found her.

"Hey there you..."

Rias punched him in the gut."

"...you... are..."

Takeru was now standing on his knees holding his stomach.

"Deserter." Rias pouted.

"...Gomen." Takeru apologized raspingly.

"You should have been there for me."

"Oh and you want me to get shotted and taped ?"

Rias nodded while smirking.

"See you're smirking so you're better now."

Rias smiled.

"Issei's parents sure can get along with mine." Rias mused.

"Yeah..." Takeru said as he sat next to her.

"Takeru are you okay ?" Rias asked with concern in her voice."

"Yeah... I couldn't help but feel envious of those kids at school. They should be lucky to have family that cares for them." Takeru said.

"I see."

"Especially you."

"Eh."

"Despite you're parents being somewhat of an embarrassment to your social life. They really care for you. All they want is to have some memories you know."

"I know I know." Rias said smiling at the fact of how Takeru is lecturing her on family while he dislikes his biological parents.

"But I wish I could see her."

"Who ?"

"My aunt Miya." Takeru said in a sort of depressing tone.

"Oh."

"I haven't seen her for eight years since that day."

"Eight years ? Why didn't you try to visit her. ?"

"I was scared. Scared of seeing her as I was back then. A boy with hands tainted with blood and hatred. I always wanted to see her. But I just couldn't. How do you think she'll react to the things I've done. With these hands." Takeru said as the illusion for his demonic arm faded as it revealed it's true form.

Rias was shocked to see Takeru like this. It seemed he didn't have regrets for the things he has done to get strong. But it seems he's also concerned how his family will react to what he's done.

"Im just a coward." Takeru said as tears begin to came out of his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a warm embrace from behind.

"There there." Rias said.

Takeru calmed a little.

"Feel better now ?"

Takeru turned around and he brought Rias close to him.

Their lips then touched one another.

It was a deep kiss, Rias was blushing crazy right now.

The kiss it was the first time Rias ever felt like this. It was almost like one of those passionate kisses she sees on mangas.

It was a deep kiss about one minute.

Their lips parted.

"Sorry about that. " Takeru said as he realized how impulsive he was on that action.

"No its fine I was planning on doing that to you as well."

"Oh so you were gonna take advantage of me when I was sad huh ?" Takeru said in an accusing tone.

"What no what I meant ..."

Takeru hugged Rias.

"Thank you Rias."

Rias was blushing at seeing this side of Takeru.

"Mouuu~ I want to have a romantic moment with Rias-tan." Sirzechs whined with tears coming out of his eyes.

"ONII-SAMA !"

"SIRZECHS !"

Rias and Takeru both blushed.

Grayfia smacked Sirzechs with her harisan again.

"Itai."

Sirzechs regains his composure.

"Well Rias, there's something that I need to talk about again. It's the continuation of the talk from daytime."

"Please tell me there aren't anymore suitors ?" Takeru asked .

"Nope none at all I can assure you." Sirzechs said.

"Good."

"It's about Rias's other bishop."

"I see so she's finally ready huh ?"

"How do you know about that ?" Rias asked.

"Sirzechs told me about it during my stay at your family estate five years ago."

"Wait you lived at my home five years ago ?"

"Uh yeah I think that was when you went to Kuoh right?"

"You better start telling me about your past."

"That'll be for another time."

Rias pouted.

**The next day**

**ORC clubhouse**

{So she has another bishop stored away huh ? What is it like her secret weapon ?}

"No it just someone who can't control their own Sacred Gear."

{Oh is it powerful ?}

"Based on what Sirzechs told me about, it has the ability to stop time and its embed in his eyes."

{Wow a so the power is in his eyes. Man God thinks of the weirdest designs for Sacred Gears.}

Takeru then entered.

Everyone else was here at the sealed classroom

A tape with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved on a door.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that." Rias explained.

Kiba removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Issei was amazed at this.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank." Akeno continued on.

"Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Rias then opened the door

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

An outrageously high scream emitted from inside,

Rias wasn't even surprised, rather while sighing, entered alongside Akeno.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

"Noooooooooooooooooo!This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

{Wow and I thought I was worse when I played WOW.} Shurikan remarked.

{Poor child.}

Takeru on the other hand.

Buchou forgive me for this." Takeru said.

He then got inside the classroom.

"Come on its okay you're among friends." Takeru said calmly.

"W who are you ?" asked the the young person wearing the female school uniform.

"Im Rias's fiance." Takeru said.

"Rias-sama's fiance ?

"Yes that right I can assure you I don't mean any harm."

The person than began to stand up and walk.

Until.

"GOT YOU !"Takeru yelled as he created light ropes and caught the child.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Takeru then came out of the classroom with child all tied up.

"Takeru that was rough don't you thin ?" Rias said

"Well he's boy Buchou so I hardly think that matters."

"No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Sempai! …Eh? Seriously?" Issei screamed in shocked after seeing the bishoujou.

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes." Akeno said.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeh!?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!"

The golden haired boy, screamed at the reaction of Issei's shriek.

"Is it alright to have such a cruel story…... He perfectly looks like a bishojo…for him to be a man…for him to have a penis on him…..."

Suddenly a blue Hannaya appeared.

"Ara, Hyoudou to say such vulgar things in front of your new Kouhai." Takeru smiled as everyone shivered in fear.

"It's an even more painful story that he has a hobby for wearing girl's clothes! Since it suits him, when I heard the unnecessary truth, the shock was too huge! Even though he's a hikikomori, he's got a hobby of wearing girl's clothes! Are the girl's clothes to show to someone!?"

The girl cross-dressing young boy refutes.

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute."

Don't say things like super cuteeeeeeeeeee! Shit! Even though you're a guuuuy! You shattered my dream in a instanttttttttt! I-I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde bishoujo bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give back my dream!"

Takeru immediately punched Issei in the gut knocking him out unconsciously.

"Im terribly sorry for your stupid perverted Sempai. Your name is Gasper correct.

Gasper nodded as the ropes vanished.

"Well my name is Takeru Asama. Im sorry for being rough with you back there. I just wanted to show Rias-sama that she needs some backbone when dealing with servants." Takeru said smirking at Rias which she pouted.

"I its okay." Gasper said shly.

"So you like wearing femine clothes huh."

"Yes I do." Gasper nodded.

"Thats fine."

Rias was shocked to see how Takeru took Gasper being a cross dresser and he was alright with that.

"But it will cause some confusion for the other males in this school so its would be best if you wear something that looked a little masculine.

Gasper felt unsure.

"But don't worry I make adjust your school uniform so it would would look slightly masuline but also has the femine touch." Takeru assured.

Hearing what Takeru said Rias was shocked along with Koneko-chan.

"R really ?" Gasper asked.

"Don't worry I have experience." Takeru assured.

"Since when do you do this kind of stuff ?" Rias asked.

"Eh well I learned to sew when I was six. What is it shocking that I have a little taste in fashion ?"

"No no."

"Ara ara, I remember that neko hoodie you made me for my birthday." Akeno said.

"Well then can someone take that pervert away while I help with Gasper's uniform.

Later everyone left except Rias and Akeno.

"Is their a reason for you two to still be here ?" Takeru asked as he was getting Gasper's measurements with a tape measure.

"Aw i just want to see my Fiancé work." Rias teased.

"Then please be quiet." Takeru said as he finished getting Gasper's measurements.

"Alright Im finished Gasper-kun."

Gasper nodded as he changed back to his clothes.

"Alright now..."

Takeru then made some fabric appeared.

"To get to work." Takeru said as he brought the materials inside the seal classroom and put a DO NOT DISTURB SIGN.

"So Akeno he made you a neko hoodie ?"

"Ara yes it was pink one and he even added a tail and some claw mittens too. It was my favorite present since he made it." Akeno said in a reminiscent tone.

"I see. So he was a caring back then."

"Of course he was such a nice, thoughtful little boyfriend." Akeno giggled.

"So about Takeru's aunt."

"Oh Takeru told you about Miya oba-chan ?"

"Yes, he did say that he wanted to see her."

"I see. Miya oba-chan is Takeru mother or I should say his aunt's older sister."

"I see so that how they're related."

"Yes. But I should warn you if we meet her she'll become the biggest obstacle."

"Eh why do you say that ?"

"Well. Back then, Takeru had a huge crush on Miya oba-chan.

'Eeeehh !?"

"Hey Im trying to work here so keep it down !" Takeru yelled.

"Sorry, Tailor-san." Akeno said.

Later.

"Alright it's finished come on in Gasper and try it on."

Gasper got off his laptop and headed inside.

Later.

"Alright then Gasper show Buchou and Akeno." Takeru said.

Gasper then came out and he looked slightly different.

He looked like he was wearing black pants, but actually he was black leggings that looked alittle baggy to make it look like he's wearing pants. he also wore the Kuoh male summer uniform shirt with a slight alteration of making it thinner slimer to how the female shirts are.

"So what do you think Gasper ?" Takeru asked.

"Is it okay if i add a skirt ?"

"No Gasper-kun only when school is over."

"Alright. Thank you Sempai." Gasper said happily, as he headed off.

Takeru then sat on the floor.

"Man that was so tiring."

"Ara ara you were such a good Sempai."Akeno said while moving his head to her lap, for a lap pillow.

"Im surprised you've succeeded." Rias said.

"Hey I have to do something. You want all the males to look lewdly at Gasper ?"

Rias and Akeno giggled.

"Hah, man I need to rest." Takeru said as he slept on Akeno's lap.

{...}

{Are you that shocked to see a young boy cross dressing ?}

{Shut up Im trying to make sure Im not in some nightmare}Shurikan said sitting at a corner.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Especially on the school visit and that liitle twist i did with Gasper.**

**Remember to Read and Review :)**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare,Kalawarner, Serafall, Kuroka, Ophis, Karasuba, Yume, Medaka, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki , and Lightning .(Complete)**

**************Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Heres the 31st chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

"Forbidden Balor View?"

Rias nods at Issei's question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?"

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

Rias summons a book and flips some pages and showed it to Issei

Looking at it, it was the explanation page for Evil Pieces.

"It's a mutation piece."

"Mutation piece?"

Kiba answers to Isse's question.

"It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

Is what Akeno says.

Kiba continues further.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece."

Oh, meaning Buchou used a rare piece on Gasper, huh.

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. -From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker."

"So do you have any methods to restrain that power. Now that you can use him again." Takeru asked leaning against the wall.

"No. But if we have him train. He'll sure to be able to control his power."

"Hm well I'm not gonna help sorry."

"Eh why ?"

"My training methods are more combat oriented. Although I have some experience in Time Alter senjutsu. But thats different from that Sacred Gear's power."

"How is that so?"

"Senjutsu Time alteration requires powerful chakra. With that you'll use chakara and release all around you, causing the opponent's time perception to change. Theres also self Senjutsu Time alteration which can allow you to change the reaction time of your own body. As in increasing the whole entire cells in your body to move at different speeds" Takeru explained.

"Does it strain the body ?" Koneko asks.

"Don't worry it won't be straining much. But it depends on how its used."

{Sounds to me this Time Alter Senjutsu sounds like copycat from Kiritusugu Emiya's Time Alter magic.}

"You know nobody gives a fuck about references."

{The readers enjoy it.}

"Oh your imaginary friends ?"

{SHUT UP ! I'll bet you everyone enjoys my humor.}

"Yeah right..." Takeru said as he rolls his eyes.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." Rias explained.

"Impressive." Takeru commented.

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he fine?"

Rias nods to Isse's question.

"He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

{Well at least he doesn't glitter.}

"Was that a Twilight reference ?"

{Yeah what of it ?}

"Go to hell."

{Harsh...}

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?" Issei said

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

{Well that box does look fun...}

"You shut up. So Buchou what about blood does he still rely on it ? "

Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"If you're a vampire with intense likes and dislikes then what the hell will you do!" Issei screamed

"…A good-for-nothing vampire."

"Kowai, Koneko-chan is so mean." Takeru said jokingly while Koneko smiled at her Sempai.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!" Gasper cried.

Takeru playfully bopped Koneko on the head. Like a teasing older sibling,

"For the time being, till I come back, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

"What about me Buchou ?" Takeru askes innocently.

"You can just do whatever you want."

"My to give me this much freedom." Takeru said.

"Just don't get into trouble."

"Take care." Takeru said as he left.

" Issei, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me." Xenovia asked.

With that Xenovia pulled on to the rope attached to Gasper still in the box.

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gaspair. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

**Later.**

Takeru was on top of the roof

"So booorrred." Takeru said as he was playing with a switch blade.

{Maybe you should have went with them.} Kisara suggested.

"Tch I don't want to be involved in affairs with factions." Takeru said.

Later he could see the others training.

Gasper was being chased by Xenovia with her Durandal.

Koneko was running alongside Xenovia holding garlic.

"I feel sorry for him." Takeru chuckled.

"Oh so this is where you are ?"

Takeru turned around to see a man wearing a black yukata.

"Is it okay for you to be this carefree ?"

"Well I might as well enjoy the free time before the meeting." Azazel said.

"So you went to see those kids ?"

"Yeah, I also found out that one of those kids has the Asorbtion Line housing Vritra."

{VRITRA!}

"What the ?"

Takeru saw Oblvion's ring was glowing violenty.

{SO THAT ASSHOLE IS HERE HUH ? ALRIGHT KID LETS GO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM RIGHT NOW! NO SURVIVORS JUST KILL IT BURN IT TO ASH! IF ANYONE ASKS ALL WE DID WAS WATCHING NARUTO FILLERS !}

"Whoa whats up with you ?."

{I FUCKING HATE THAT ASS FACE!}

Kisara sighed.

"Anything I should know ?"

{Nii-sama has a...}

{AN INTENSE HATRED FOR THAT STUPID ASSHOLE COLOR COPYING DICK SHIT FUCK TARD EVIL WANNABE DOUCHE BAG !}

"Wow so he hates him because..."

{Yeah.}

{HE THINKS HE SOOOOO ALLL THAT CAUSE HE'S CALLED THE EVIL BLACK DRAGON. BULLL SHIIIIT I WAS FUCKING FIRST. AND WHAT INDRA BEAT HIM UP AND HIS SOUL GOT SPILT INTO MANY SACRED GEARS HAH. HE'S NOTHING BUT A STUPID DRAGON KING WHILE I ALREADY HAVE THE STRENGTH THAT STRONGER THAN THOSE TWO HEAVENLY DUNCES ! I WILL MUTILATE HIM, RIP HIS WINGS OFF HIM AND RIP OF HIS OWN TAIL AND SHOVE UP HIS...}

"SHUT UP !"

Electrocutes.

"Wow." Azazel remarked seeing steam coming out of Oblivion's ring.

"Wow he's nuts."

{Tell me about it.}

"Oh yeah for that item of yours so far I already made the frame for it."

"Thats good."

"So once it's done when are you gonna use it ?"

"Hm maybe until we go the Underworld for that kid gathering."

"Well then I'll be off ." Azazel said as he left.

"Now what to do ?" Takeru mused.

{Fucking wanna kill that knock off. Can't believe that bastard copied my flames as well. Fucking douche. } muttered Shurikan.

"Quit your bitching."

Electrocutes

{GAHHHH}

**The Next Day**

"Akeno, you going somewhere ?" Takeru asks seeing Akeno leaving and she was wearing her miko outfit.

"Oh I'm heading to the shrine." Akeno answered.

"Oh, what for."

"Well yesterday I met with Michael-sama, and he wanted to give Issei-kun Ascalon."

"Wow thats some award for him. But how can he weild a holy sword ?" Takeru remarked.

"Well Maou-sama, Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' have performed ceremonies on it so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it."

"I see. Well at least I can touch a holy sword thanks to the properties of light I have."

"Do you wanna come with me ?" Akeno asked.

"I'll see you after when you're done with your business."

"Bye then anata." Akeno said as shared a quick kiss on the lips with Takeru.

"Bye. Make sure that pervert doesn't touch you."

"I won't." Akeno assured as she left.

"Now what to do ?" Takeru said to himself.

As he went to his room and sat on his desk.

He then took out his laptop and turned it on.

"Dammit I forgot about this." Takeru sighed seeing the email he had.

{Wow that's gonna be interesting.}

"I can't believe I accepted this gig." Takeru said in irritation as he rubs his head.

"What gig ?"

Takeru immediately closed the laptop and looks to see it was Rias.

"R Rias what are you doing here !?" Takeru asks in a startled voice.

"So what is this gig that you have ?" Rias asked like a child trying to pry something out from a grown up.

"I I ITS NOTHING."

"You know you haven't told me what you do for contracts."

"You don't need to know anything !"

"Are you sure." Rias said as she got close to him and sat in front of him on his lap.

Takeru was blushing seeing how Rias was close to him.

"Aw, there's that flustered tusndere I know." Rias said patting his head.

Takeru glared in irritation.

"So how did it felt pretending to be Koneko's onii-chan ?" Rias asks teasingly.

"Why did you need to know ?"

"I just want to know how my fiancé was playing the part of an onii-chan."

"Hmph, it was fine okay."

"I see." Rias giggled.

"Now can you get off my lap ?"

"But I like it here."

"Onegai Rias-onee-sama ?"

Hearing that Otouto-like voice Rias immediately blushed and got off.

"Did you just..."

"I have other talents Rias." Takeru smirked, kissing her on the lips and walked away.

Rias was in disbelief at hearing that cute otouto voice came from him.

{What was that ?} Shurikan laughed.

"Voice acting."

{You really are full of surprises Takeru-kun.}

"Yep and the mysteries are building up for the girls." Takeru said as he brought out his wings and flew off.

**Himejima Shrine.**

So far everything at the shrine was taken care of.

Issei got Ascalon and left.

Akeno walked around the shrine remembering the good times she and Takeru had during their childhood.

"I see everything's done now."

Akeno looked up on the roof and saw Takeru here.

He jumped off the roof and landed straight right in front of her.

"Ara about time you're here, Issei-kun was gawking at me."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Jealous ?"

"Nope just hate perverted people."

"But you also did some lewd acts at the pool."

"That was because I allowed those actions."

Akeno giggled.

"You look beautiful." Takeru complimented.

"Ara so do you have a fetish for mikos." Akeno teased.

"You could say that." Takeru said slyly as he headed inside the shrine with Akeno following him.

Inside the shrine he was at the room where Ascalon was stored.

"To think the weapon I wanted have to have as a child so I can protect you. Is now in the hands of a pervert." Takeru chuckled as he touched where Ascalon once stood.

"Ara, I remember that. You were such a knight to me." Akeno giggled.

"Well shouldn't we look for that thing we stored ?"

"Ara, so you remember that."

"How could I not ? It is our little treasure." Takeru smiled.

"Well then lets go look for it." Akeno said as she used magic to change out of her miko outfit and into her school uniform.

They were now in the backyard.

"Man why did we have to hid it so good ?" Takeru said in irritation.

"Ara it was your idea."

"No way it your idea to hid here." Takeru retorted.

"Because I said so." Akeno smiled.

"That wasn't fair." Takeru pouted.

"Ara ara, lets keep looking for it."

They began searching.

"Dam where the heck did we put it ?" Takeru sighed.

"Hmm I guess we hid too well.' Akeno giggled.

"Not for long." Takeru said as he created a magic circle making the ground transparent.

"Ara, this'll be easier now."

As they looked around.

"So thats where it is." Akeno mused.

Takeru turned and looked where Akeno was starring.

"You got to be kidding in that obvious spot." Takeru face palmed himself, seeing what they were looking for was near the verdana.

Takeru then began to start digging.

"Make sure to clean up the mess."

"I know."

When he was done digging he took out a box.

"So do you have the key ?" Takeru asked noticing a safe lock was on the box.

"Ara I thought you had it."

Takeru sighed as he crushed the look with his bare hand.

"Ara, you have a strong hand."

"Want to find what else it can do ?" Takeru asks seductively.

Akeno blushed.

"Ara are you in your S mode now ?"

Takeru chuckled as he opened the lid of the box.

"Heh, it's still here." Takeru said as he took out whats inside the box.

Akeno rested her head on his shoulder to see.

"Ara, it's still in good condition."

"Well their kinda small now to fit around our fingers now." Takeru said seeing the rings as they are now.

Inside the box were two rings, one blue and the other violet both child sized..

"Well should wear them as necklaces and show them off ?" Akeno asked seeing as the rings were too small for them now.

"Do you want me to endure the drama of jealousy among others ?"

"Yes."

Takeru sighed as he took the rings out.

"Ara, to think we called them as our engagement rings." Akeno mused.

Takeru chuckled.

He then stored the rings inside his pocket dimension.

"Ara ?"

"How about we save these for a better time."

"You're no fun." Akeno pouted.

"Ahno. Akeno I was wondering if..."

"?"

"Well if your okay with it... Can I see your wings ?"

Akeno was confused at first. But then realized what he meant.

She then had a look of uneasiness on her face.

Takeru noticing this.

"Im sorry if I might've pressured you... You don't have to if you don't have to." Takeru assured.

"No. Its just it's been so long that I..."

"I understand."

Akeno brought out her wings, one was the bat-like devil wing and the other was the black fallen angel wings.

Takeru then brought his hand to the Fallen Angel wing and pet it.

Akeno shivered at the sensation.

"Its still beautiful as I remembered." Takeru remarked as he admired the wing.

Akeno blushed.

Then he brought Akeno into a deep hug.

"Takeru ?"

"Akeno don't be like me."

"?"

"I don't want you to be consumed by hatred for your own father like me."

Akeno eyes widen in surprise.

"No matter the reasons. He is still your father and you shouldn't let yourself feel down about having this beautiful wing." Takeru assured solemnly.

"Takeru I..."

"Someone as pure as you shouldn't be consumed in hatred. Unlike me you have a chance to make up with your father. So please don't let hatred cover the vision of your father. Don't be like me."

Seeing him acting like this. Takeru really wants her to reconcile with her father.

Takeru broke off the hug.

"I understand that it'll be difficult. But know that I'll always be by your side alright." Takeru said solmenly as he looked face to face with Akeno.

"Taker thank you." Akeno said as she was wiping the tears coming from her eyes.

Takeru brought out a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"It's nothing, besides isn't it my job as your boyfriend to comfort you ?"

Akeno wiped her tears.

"Yes and its also your priority to spend more time with me."Akeno smiled

"Aren't you being greedy." Takeru mused as he patted her head.

"Lets go home." Akeno standing up and pulling his arm up forcefully standing him up and hugged on to his arm.

"Can't you be gentle ?"

"Get used to it."

"Im not a masochist."

"I can help with that."Akeno giggled devilishly, as they walked home.

**The next day**

**Kuoh Academy.**

Takeru was up at the roof staring at the progress training of Gasper with Issei as his coach.

{How long is this kid gonna stop being a pussy ?}

{Like you never cried when Tiamat-nee san taught you.}

{She was being a bitch.}

"Gasper! I like you! Don't mind it! Before you start brooding, come strike me! If you think, you'll lose! I also don't know much about that, so it's fine!"

Gasper started ease up.

"We're both members of the same club, and Rias Buchou's servants and comrades! Come at me with a bang!".

{Thats what she said.} snickered the Dragon.

Takeru and Kisara face palmed themselves.

Seeing that, Gasper wiped his tears and stood up.

"Ise-senpai, I-I'll do my best…!"

"Yeah! Till school starts I'll be throwing one hundred balls!"

"Understood! Th-Then, I'll wear this paper bag and do a power up-" Gasper said as he took out a paper bag

"Stop it! If Asia sees that she'll cry!"

Asia and Gasper both let out questioning looks.

{...}

"No references for this ?"

{Nada. Don't got any for paper bags}

{That's a first.} Kisara remarked.

"Do your best! Ise-san, Gasper-kun!"

"Gasper! Since the bishoujo, Asia-senpai is cheering you on as well, cheer up!"

"Y-yesssss! Thank you very much, Asia-senpaiiiiii!"

Gasper! Let's do it together! And then, we'll stop girls!

Hearing that.

A bolt of lightning struck Issei.

"ISSEI-SEMPAI !?"

"ISSEI-SAN !"

The two, went over to check on the smoldering piece of a person that was once Issei Hyoudou.

"Ufufufu, to think he would use his kouhai's power for such a lewd act." Takeru chucked as a hannaya mask appeared.

{So todays the day huh ?}

"Looks like."

Suddenly he was hugged by someone.

"What do you want Raynare ?"

"How'd you know ?"

"Just a guess." Takeru joked.

"Azazel-sama is only bringing the Hakuryuukou with him to the meeting." Raynare pouted.

"I see guess it's natural to bring one guard since he's gonna be around other strong individuals."

"Please don't do anything reckless."

"No promies." Takeru said jokingly as he kissed her.

"Takeru..."

He turned around to see Rias now glowing crimson.

"Buchou, is time to get ready ?"

"Yes. Everyone will be meeting at the clubhouse before we head over to the meeting."

"Okay."

"So I think you should come now."

"I'll go when I feel like it."

Rias immediately grabbed him by the arm.

"As the president of the Occult Reasearch Club, I say now."

"Really ? You think using your authority as Buchou would work on me ?" Takeru asked with a fox grin.

Raynare grabbed his other arm.

"He'll go when he feels like it." Raynare smirked.

Takeru sighed in relief.

"After he's done making out with me."

Suddenly the air was cold.

"Ara, to use me a toy huh Raynare." Takeru chuckled.

A hannaya with red hair and a black head appeared and it was chewing on a severed head.

The took let go off and turned around and hold in their barf seeing the gory hannaya.

{Kid you have a sick mind.}

"Whatever do you mean ?" Takeru chuckled.

"So are you coming or not ?" Rias asked after regaining her composure.

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

"Mou~ Your starting to annoy me !"

"Keep acting like that and Im not gonna go. Besides Im not part of your peerage. So you can just go on ahead." Takeru brushed her off."

"Your also my fiancé."

"I don't see any approvals from your parents."

"Well I don't care." Rias said forcefully pulling his arm.

"Itai. Well see you at home Raynare." Taker waved as he was being dragged by Rias.

"Be careful you guys." Raynare said.

Later everyone was at the clubhouse.

"Okay now were leaving." Rias said.

"Do I have to coooomee ?" Takeru said in a irrated child like voice.

"Yes." Rias answered bluntly.

"You're no fun." Takeru pouted.

"B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!"

Rias approached Gasper who was still inside the box.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?" Rias said in a gentle voice.

"Y-Yes, Ise-senpai….."

"I have left my portable game in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content."

"Y-Yessssss!"

"Whoa, he's being a good sempai." Takeru remarked,

"Perhaps he's trying to man Gasper up. So he can stop cross dressing."

"What I already adjusted his uniform and that's not enough. Geez."

With that everyone left to head over where the meeting took place.

* * *

**Okay hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Next starts the 3 Factions meeting.**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare,Kalawarner, Serafall, Kuroka, Ophis, Karasuba, Yume, Medaka, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki ,and Lightning. (Complete)**

**************Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**


	33. Chapter 32

**Well sorry it took long for me to upload. **

**Heres the 32nd Chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

"Remind me. Why am I apart of this meeting ?"

"Because you defeated Kokabiel ?"

"Any other reason."

"Your heritage."

"That matters ?"

"Ara, you don't want to attend the meeting ?"

"Its just a meeting, I've been involved with Sirzechs's meeting all the time."

"Why did my brother allow you to be in his meetings ?"

"There are some things you'll learn about me later in the future."

"Thats not a good answer." Rias pouted.

"Well tough luck."

Rias knocks on the meeting room's door as they arrived.

"Excuse us."

Rias then opens the door,

Inside the room gorgeous and pompous looking table.

On the Devil's side. Sirzechs, Serafall who looked happy to see Takeru , and Grayfia on standby beside the tea preparing cart.

Angel side, the golden feathered Michael-san and a unknown female Angel.

Fallen Angel side, Azazel with his twelve wings unfurled wearing a a black robe elaborated with ornaments. and Vanishing Dragon, Vali.

Sirzechs and Serafall as well are wearing clothes with ornaments decorating them.

"My younger sister, and her family."

"Im not apart of her peerage." Takeru said showing off his king piece.

Sirzechs introduces Rias to the VIP of the other factions. Rias also bows.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more."

Michael says his thanks to Rias. Rias conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel says it.

"Some Governor." Takeru sighs, rolling his eyes.

{What you ain't mad at him. After all what Kokabiel did to you as a child ?}

"Theres no point the past is over. Nows the time to move on."

"Sirzechs is he... ?" Michael asks seeing Takeru.

"Yes this is Takeru Asama, also named Nero Marchosias the son of the Dark Knight Sparda." Sirzechs answered

"Nero ?" Rias said in surprise.

"Call me whatever you want." Takeru said in an uncaring voice.

"He is different from his father." Michael commented.

A tick mark appeared on Takeru but he ignored it since todays in important meeting.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs direction, Grayfia directs them to the chairs near the wall. Souna was already sitting on one of those seats .

Rias sits besides Souna. Rias makes Takeru sit beside her(by dragging him over next to her), after that is Akeno, Kiba, Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko sat in turn.

After confirming that, Sirzechs says.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

It seemed almost everyone in the room knew about it seeing that Souna doesn't seemed surprised as well as the others present.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

"Like that, we Angels-." Michael says that.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-."

Sirzechs also says that.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over."

"So your real name is Nero ?" Akeno asks.

"What of it?" Takeru said in a bored voice.

"Nothing. It's just that its surprising that you have another name."

"Well I have more things Im hiding up."

"Like what ?"

"Lips sealed."

Akeno pouted.

Takeru notice Rias was shaking out nervousness.

{You should comfort her.} Kisara suggested.

"You're giving me advice ?"

{No just telling you to do it since you already thought of it tsudnere.} Kisara giggled.

Takeru sighed.

In an instant he immediately grasp Rias's hand.

Rias was startled at this action. Seeing that he was holding her hand.

"If you're so nervous you should at least try to calm yourself. Hopefully this helps at least. But the next time if your acting like this again. Don't expect me to do it again." Takeru said in an uncaring tone.

"Ara ara, such a tsundere." Akeno commented.

Rias blushed.

"Thank you."

Takeru just nodded and took a small nap.

"You're sleeping ?" Rias asked in surprise.

"Im tired. zzzz Baka Buchou zzzzzz"

Rias bopped him on the head.

{Not wanting to hear whats going on ?}

"Its just an alliance meeting. Once everything sorted out it's all peachy. But then again some crisis will occur and will see if this alliance is strong."

Seeing the napping devil made Sirzechs relieved that he might not go on a rampage.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama." Rias answered.

After being urged by Sirzechs. Rias, Souna and Akeno stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the three great powers continue to hear about it.

Rias talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner.

Due to her speech, something with the three great power's may change. No matter how courageous Rias is, this place's atmosphere would be very painful.

Each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report were, letting out a sigh, scowling, smiling-each person had a different reaction.

"-That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

Rias who had said everything had finally resumed seating on hearing Sirzechs

"Good work, sit down".

"Thanks, Rias-chan"

Serafall also sent a wink towards Buchou.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor.

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by The Son of Sparda which was done in a gruesome way if I add, which Vali then retrieved his body. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. Luckily his body is beyond healing. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

Michael says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but- I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

This time Sirzechs- asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it "

Sirzechs , Michael and Leviathan opinion coincided.

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. -then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Michael who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since-the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Michael said that he wants peace in this interval.

Azazel burst out laughing on Michael's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

Sirzechs also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs' words , Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"The world moves even without a God."

{Uh duh.} Shurikan says.

"Didn't know he could be philosophical." Takeru muttered.

"-And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs's sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it alright if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon." Michael said.

Everyone turns their attention towards Isse. Takeru woke up and was interested as well.

Issei turns over to Asia for confirmation.

"Asia. Is it alright if I ask Michael-san about you?"

Asia was surprised but she consented.

"If Ise-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Ise-san."

"Why did you exile Asia?"

Hearing this kind of question question. Michael, everyone had the astonished expression "Why is he talking about it now?"

Michael replied in an earnest manner.

"I can only apologise for that. …..After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."

I see, the damages we devils take when we touch the cross are the effects of the system, huh. And let's try to hit the boss of the angels with more questions.

"After God died, in that… some system trouble occurred… is what you're saying?"

Michael nodded

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. -It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

"For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could posibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear-Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-."

Xenovia interrupts Michael and continues.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. -I apologise. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. …..I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Asia also says it with her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honour!"

On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael-san showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel is looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled.

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that Asia! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed Asia for your sake."

"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by Fallen Angels but above that Asia! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angel girls who admired you killed Asia for your sake."

Rias tries to warn him to calm down

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. The reason is, the human with no talent, you, could have run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without being able to control it, and have a bad effect on us or the world."

"Thanks to you, I am a Devil."

"Do you dislike it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you became a Devil."

"I-I don't dislike it! Everyone is a good person and I know that I am receiving favourable treatment. However!"

"Even if I apologise now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs."

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

On Azazel's question, the Hakuryuukou, Vali smiles.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth."

"Hmmm I see. What about you Takeru ?" Azazels asks.

"What of it ?"

"Don't you have any opinions at all ?"

"Well maybe you can start being more of a governor instead of being a mad scientist."

Sirzechs and Michael chuckled.

"Hey are you trying to make me look bad here ?"

Takeru shrugs.

Suddenly a magic circle appears.

"Oh I was wondering when he was going to make it." Sirzechs said.

A young man with black hair appeared from the magic circle. He was wearing black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.(Kirito's Black Swordsman Outfit.) alongside him was young woman with silver hair wearing a maid uniform similars to Grayfias only the shirt of her uniform shirt has long sleeves instead of the short sleeves Grayfia wore.

"Phew looks like everything seems okay." said the boy.

The young maid pulls on his cheek.

"ITAAAIIIII ! Silvia !"

"You made us one hour and twenty minutes late."

"Im sawwwy pwease let go." begged the young man as his cheek was turing red.

The maid let go and sighed and went to Grayfia's side.

"I'm sorry we're late Grayfia-san." the young maid apologized.

"It's alright. I understand the circumstances." Grayfia said in a gentle voice.

Silvia nodded.

"Hello Silvia." Takeru waved.

"Hello Takeru-sama, it's been awhile." Silvia said with a bow.

"You know her as well ?" Rias asked.

"Well yeah she's Grayfia's sister after all."

As Azazel stares the the newly arrived young man rubbing against his cheek. He couldn't help but feel as if he knew him.

"Excuse me young man have we met ?"

The young man named Riku turned to Azazel.

He walked up to him and immediatly punched him in the gut.

"GUH. OW! What was that for!? What did I ever do to you?"" Azazel's said holding his gut.

...You let Okaa-san die." He snarled coldly as he left the room.

Azazel was confused at first but then it hit him.

"Wait a minute..."

Takeru stood up to block his way.

"Leave this to me." Takeru said.

"You knew and you didn't..."

"It was his decision. If he were to see you those years ago he'll wound up being a whiny bitch."

Azazel stoped for a moment.

"Give it time. Silvia can you come with me ?"

Silvia nodded as she followed Takeru.

With that they left.

"So how's that brat been doing ?" Takeru asks.

"He doing okay but I'm afraid he starting to share some traits similar to Lancelot."

"Huh another idiot then ?"

"Afraid so."

"Great one idiot warrior is enough now two."

"You're one to talk." Silvia giggled.

"Don't compare my bloodlust to their idiocy."

"Isn't that the same as a battle maniac ?"

"...Yes."

"See ?" Silvia says in a teasing voice.

"Since when have you become the teasing type ?" Takeru chuckled.

"I should ask you the same thing Mr. Personality Change."

"You heard about me from your sister didn't you."

"Who knows." Silvia smiled.

Takeru patted her on the head.

"So are you two dating ?"

Silvia immediately blushed.

"W where did you hear that from ?" she asked shuttering.

"Well it was obvious how you always by his side since I brought him in five years ago."

"I was tasked to aid him. Remember ?"

"Really almost every single day ? Last I checked he was already healed by the next four days."

"..."

"Wait a minute don't tell me you and him shared a kiss when I wasn't looking." Takeru said in a surprised voice.

Silvia immediately pulled on his cheek.

"Itaaiii !"

Compared to the Grayfia's pinching to hers. They were about the same equal strength.

"This is what you deserve for being a teaser." Silvia said in a monotone voice.

"Kufufu to think you, besides your sister would dare to punish me." Takeru chuckled as a hannaya mask appeared.

Silvia seeing this she let go of his cheek.

"You've really have changed."

"I've been getting that a lot."

"Please don't act like this often."

"Like what ?"

"A teasing Onii-san."

"Will see."

"So what did you do to Karasuba ?"

"Eh? Why you ask that ?"

"She's been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean ?"

"Well when ever she trains her sword slips out of her hands."

"Must've been tired then."

"You know she's always focused when she trains."

"True but..."

"She also seems to daydream a little also."

"So what ?"

"She also seems to blush when your name is mentioned."

"Really now."

"Yume also says that she seems to found love."

Takeru froze for a bit

"What'd you do to her ?" Silvia asks

"Why are you asking me ?" Takeru said in surprise.

"Well something must've have happened between the two of you, since you two fought after Rias-sama's Rating Game."

"Okay, she kissed me okay."

"Kiss ? As in..."

"On the lips."

Silvia eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah I know surpassing isn't it."

Takeru sighed as they were now outside the building.

When they got out they saw Riku leaning against the wall.

Riku notice the two people coming.

"Hey it's been awhile..."

Before Riku can say anything further he was punched in the gut.

"GUH. The hell ?"

"That was for being a pain in the ass all those years ago."

"Jerk."

"Do you think I went a little overboard there Silvia ?" Takeru asked

"No that was the correct punishment."

"For what ?"

"For immediately punching your own dad when you first saw him."

"Oh come you know I was gonna do that any way."

"Yeah but not during an important meeting."

"Whatever. Besides wouldn't you do the same if you met your own dad ?"

"Yes but only I'll be willing to kill him though."

Riku then regain his composure.

"Heard about what happened during your fight against that bastard."

"Oh and what about it ?

"Nothing just can't believe you have such a huge power you were holding back with those limiters all those years ago."

"Well I won't be using that often that's for sure. So how long have you two been going out ?"

Riku did a spit take.

"WHAT !? Where you heard that ?"

"Kinda obvious isn't it based on how you two are always by each others side."

"Well thats..."

"I hope you two haven't done anything lewd ?" Takeru chuckled.

The two blushed hard.

"So you have been..."

"WE DIDN'T DO IT !." Riku yelled.

"Oh."

"Well what about you huh Mr. I have a fiance huh ? How you doing with Sirzechs's sister ?" Riku retaliated back.

"If your hoping to that'll get me rilled up then your sadly mistaken. I already have a girlfriend."

"WHAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ?"

"I don't always act like an antisocial."

"Well who is it ?"

"Akeno."

"EH ?"

"What we've been childhood friends since."

The two were slightly speechless.

"Well got anything to say Mr. Comback ?"

"Tch."

"I thought so. "

"Does Karasuba know of this ?"

"Huh why does Karasuba have to know ?" Riku asks confused.

"Because she kissed Takeru."

Riku's jaw dropped.

"...SERIOUSLY !"

Takeru nodded.

Suddenly a huge flash of light appeared.

"What the?" Takeru said as he and the other two covered their eyes.

When they opened their eyes.

"Damn."

The whole area was surrounded by people wearing black robes and were immediately firing at the building.

"Tch well its natural for terroists to disrupt an important meeting."

"So what should we do ?"

"Guess will have to eliminate them."

"Finally I was getting bored." Riku said in relief as he summoned a black and silver short sword with a two foot long blade, that is silver with black circuit like veins

"Thats new."

{Did that kid use Trace On ?}

"Oh no not this again."

{Im just saying it has those circuit details which Shirou's swords sometimes has when they're traced you know...}

"He can't be serious..."

{Im just stating a reference. Since suddenly this world started having huge piles of references.}.

Takeru then noticed other magicians were at the Occult Reaserch Club's club house.

"Damn I bet that triggered the kid's Sacred Gear making most of the others frozen." Takeru sighed.

{Well looks like the party started.}

"Well I'm gonna go warp in the building to make sure everyoness alright. Silvia make sure that the idiot doesn't do anything reckless." Takeru said as teleported.

Silvia nodded as she prepared a magic circle in front of her readying her spells, and she also summoned two bowie knives with a black handle and an ice blue blade.

Meanwhile at the school building.

"This is..."

Takeru immediately warped in the building startling the others.

"Takeru !?" Rias said in surprise.

"Good every things okay on this end." Takeru said in relief with his demonic arm now exposed.

"Takeru-kun whats going on outside ?" Sirzechs asked in a now serious tone.

"Right now Me, Riku and Silvia are holding off the enemies assaulting from the front which they are mostly foucused on now."

"Is he alright ?" Azazel asks worriedly.

"He's your son Azazel so he'll be okay." Takeru answered.

He then observed that Kiba, Xenovia. seemed unfazed by by Gasper's time freeze. Must be because of the their unique swords.

Issei was sleeping. While Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Souna were stopped by Gasper's Sacred Gear.

Takeru was relieved that they were safe.

"Rias you should also know by now that Gasper is now being used by the terrorists." Takeru said.

"WHAT !?" Rias said outraged.

"What else could've caused this time freeze effect ?"

"Azazel can I..."

Before Vali can make his request Azazel cuts him off.

"How about we plan our strategy first."

"...Understood." Vali said reluctantly.

"Well then guess I'll have to free the others first." Takeru said as he walked up to the now time froze devils.

He then walked to the three and clapped his palm together and then with one hand he released a pulse of energy.

"What ?"

"Takeru ?"

"...Sempai ?"

"Taker-sempai ?"

The four were now unfrozen

"Good now we have enough numbers." Takeru said.

"How did you do that ?" Azazel asked.

"I just used senjutsu to speed up the chakra flow in their body."

Suddenly an explosion can be heard.

"Takeru whats going ?" Akeno asked worriedly.

"Right now a terrorist attack is occurring. I'll be heading back outside now." Takeru said as he started to activate the teleportation magic circle.

Akeno grabs his arm.

"Im coming with you." Akeno said.

Takeru moved Akeno's arm away.

"First you, Koneko-chan, Asia-chan, and Kaichou will have to rest since you four just got out of that time freeze. So let your body rest for a bit. Me, Riku, and Silvia can handle things outside."

"But..."

"Don't worry everything will be alight." Takeru assured.

Rias then walked up to him.

"Buchou ?"

Rias pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful."

Takeru broke of the hug.

POKE

Takeru poked Rias on the forehead.

"Who do you think you're talking to ?" Takeru smiled.

"A reckless idot." Akeno answered.

Takeru sighed.

Then suddenly he was hugged by Serafall.

"Serafall..."

She got off him.

"Thats for luck~" Serafall said as she let go of him

Takeru smiled.

"Well then I'll be heading back. Don't expect me to end this situation all by myself, I might not be able to hold myself back if a strong enemy appears." Takeru smirked as he teleported away.

**Outside the school**

Takeru appeared.

"Whats the status ? Takeru asks.

Riku was in close combat with the magicians successful holding them back them

Silvia was calmly standing as her magic circle was firing icicles and she was also holding two knives..

Silvia turned to answer him

"The enemy is resilient bringing out wave after wave and there also seems to be a mix of devils as well."

"Stray Devils ?"

"No they don't seem to be apart of any peerages."

"Tch must be apart of the Old Maou faction then. I guess it's time to push things up a little." Takeru said summoned Oblivion.

{Alright time to party.}

"What the ? You have Sacred Gear now ?" Riku said in surprise now noticing.

"Actually it came in a set."

{Hey kid is that a sword a Sacred Gear ?} Shuirkan asked.

"Oh so you noticed yeah mines a Dragon Sacred Gear also." Riku answered

{Which dragon in it ?}

"You'll see."

"Enough talk get your head back in the battle !" Takeru yelled.

Takeru then twirled Oblivion as it glowed.

Suddenly the magicians began to fall flat on the ground.

Takeru smirked.

Suddenly the pressure was pressing the magicians deep into the ground.

"And next... "

The bodies of the magician's then began to burn by black flames.

{Heh nice press them down and burn em.}

"Whoa that new." Riku said in surprise.

{Think you can do better ?}Shurikan taunted.

"Watch this."

Riku's sword began to glow silver and it also had silver sparks coming out.

{Wait a minute that power...No way...Him of all people !?}

*ZAP*

With one swing, a crescent shape wave of silver lightning eliminated the charging enemies.

"Wao, that's interesting." Takeru remarked.

{Well you kids what you think of that ?}said a new voice.

{Heh at least we have someone better than Ddraig.}Shurikan smirked.

{As usual Revonn-san always seem to show off.}

"So thats Revonn one of the former Dragon King's and the Silver Lightning Dragon." Takeru mused.

"So what do you think of my power ?" Riku taunts asks.

Takeru then summoned Oathkeeper.

With both Sacred Gears in hand they began to glow.

Takeru eyes then changed to red with the black symbols.

The magicians were in formation charging a giant magic circle.

He than charged at them.

With the magic circle fully charged they released the collected amount of energy, firing a huge beam.

Takeru smirked as he used Oathkeeper and twirled it at the incoming attack.

To the magicians surprise their spell was suddenly absorbed into the devils weapon.

With Oathkeeper charged up with the spell that was fired.

"I believe this is yours."

Takeru then pointed Oatherkeeper as the magic circle of the spell appeared in front quickly charging the spell at a fast rate.

"Bye :)" Takeru smirked.

He then refired the spell back at the magicians which they now set up powerful barriers to block it.

"Oh resisting till then end ? Then I'll just add this." Takeru said.

The powerful beam was suddenly covered in blue lightning, and Power of Destruction.

{That's a little overkill don't you think ?}Shurikan asked.

"Really ? Oh well sucks for them." Takeru shrugged.

{You really are a devil.}

The beam combined with the other two powers easily broke through their shields thanks to the extra hardness of the lightning and the destruction property of the Power of Destruction. Eliminating the entire group of magicians and devils present in the current area.

The smoked cleared and the entire front area of the school was now a waste land. Luckily the barrier around the school managed to minimize the damage.

"Oh no he overdid it." Sirzechs sighed.

"So OathKeeper can absorb magic and redirect it also." Azazel mused as he wrote it down on his note book.

"My, he's destructive isn't he."remarked Michael.

The young devils were amazed and frightened at Takeru's power.

While Vali was smiling in awe of how strong his first rival was now.

"Albion was that the power of Oathkeeper."

{It seems so. I heard it has the ability of using holy light that the angels and Fallen angels can use but the user can decide wether to make it harmful towards devils or not, also it can manipulate magic by redirecting it or absorbing it. To think he's already mastered both Sacred Gears of those two.}

"Heh I wouldn't expect it from my rival."

Back to the battle.

"Damn how strong does he have to get !?" Riku said.

{Hm so thats Sparda's son.}Revonn remarked.

"Sigh how unsightly." Takeru sighed in disappointment

"What is ?" Riku asked as he lands.

"This battle is full of weaklings." Takeru said as he dispersed Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT SOME STRONG GUYS ARE GONNA APPEAR OUT OF NOW WHERE !?" Riku yelled.

"Isn't it obvious."

"Battle-maniac."

Suddenly a small round shape of dark purple energy with a silhouette of a weapon

"What the that doing h here !?" Takeru yelled outraged.

The sphere then began to take shape.

{I've got a bad feeling about this.}Shurikan said.

"Really !? Do you have to use some quote from a movie ?"

{Hey I just letting it out.}

{So I guess that boulder did hit him hard on the head.}Revonn mused.

{Or his idiocy has grown.}

{Fuck off} Shurikan retorted to the dragons.

The ball of energy began to change form.

"Dam I hope its not what I think it is."Taker said in an anxious tone.

"You know what that thing is ?" Riku asked.

Suddenly many groups of Nobodies appeared.

"Are those the strange white beings Lancelot talked about ?" Riku asked.

"Tch you two will focus on those on those things. I'll deal with that !" Takeru said rasing his voice as he dispersed only Oathkeeper.

Hearing him sound like that was shocking towards the two. The way he spoked now sounded urgent, it was as if he knew what that weird dark energy was and the way he spoke sounded as if that thing that just appeared seemed to be stronger than they can handle.

"Shurkian !"

{Alright.}

[Oblivion Second Liberation ! Darkness Breaker !]

At the que from the voice coming from the sacred gear. The gear began to glow.

{Just to let you know activating this stage of power will exhaust you.}

"Explain whats Second Liberation ?"

{Well basically it's like a Zanpakuto's Shikai. You know like when a regular zanpakuto's its released in it's true form.}

"I fucking hate you so much."

{Just making the explanation easy with a reference. Don't underestimate the power of references.}

The chain from Oblivion began to extend wrapping his whole entire demonic arm. Once the chain tightened, it then began to glow forming a black armored arm with silver spikes, also oblvion's blade began to widen making it look like a broad sword with a hollow edge in the back of the blade **(Ichigo's true Zangetsu the larger sword)**, and also it seemed the the gauntlet and sword were merged together seeing that he couldn't let go of it.

"So this is Second Liberation."

{Enjoy it.}

"What happens if I follow up with activating the Balance Breaker ?"

{Hoh you've already thought of using that as a follow up combo. Unfortunatly if you activate that with Second Liberation activate then it'll last for three minutes.}

"Three minutes ?"

{It'll take time for me to get use to giving energy to this Second Liberation. Right now the Second liberation will last for half an hour.}

"Will this form be permanent whenever I use Oblivion ?"

{Unlike that Boosted gear which just gives it an extra effect, and basically it's final form. This second liberation just changes the Gear into a different form with more power. Which you can can change anytime.}Shurikan explained.

"Wow your so explanative."

{I know... I hate it. Wait I just realized something.}

"What ?"

{I know where God got the idea for Sacred Gears.}

"Im afraid to answer."

{From watching Bleach.}

...

"I wonder if Azazel wants him ?"

{It won't matter if you don't have the complete set. Im strong without my Nii-sama.} Kisara answered.

{Think about it, Second Liberation is like Shikai and Balance Breaker is Bankai.}

"What about Juggernaut Drive ?" Takeru smirked

{...Fuck you.} Shurikan said as he sits at his corner.

The mass of energy began to form a human shape now.

"Oh no you don't !" Takeru yelled charging at the enemy with the Second Liberation of Oblvion.

As he tries to slash at the enemy.

The energy being's arm blocked it.

"What ! No way !" Takeru said in a shocked voice as he saw that that the being blocked his attack with ease.

The begin than began to take a human appearance.

"Tch it had to be your silhouette huh ? Number V" Takeru sighed seeing that the absent silhouette belonged to the deceased member of the Organization XIII's number five also known as the Silent Hero.

"..."

"No words as always ." Takeru mused.

**(Battle Music: Kingdom Hearts II: The 13th Struggle)**

The man then summoned a weapon. It was a giant sword with an axe like appearance, the blade of it is mostly black with a red edge and several other red patterns decorating it, the top of the blade curves noticeably and the tip is flat and fans out, the bottom edge of the blade is serrated, it also sports a strange, square, pale yellow guard on the opposite side of the handle as the blade, and the guard is decorated with black lines on the corners and a thin, red "X" on the top side.(Lexaeus's Axe Sword from KH.)

"Tch." Takeru backed away before he could strike.

The man just stood there.

"Who the hell is this guy ?" Riku asks landing next to Takeru.

"He was suppose to be killed by Sirzechs."

"He is Lexaeus, number V of the now deceased Organization XIII."

"Wait isn't that the gang you used to be apart ?" Riku asks Takeru.

"No time for talk, be careful he's the most strongest person in terms of close combat and battle strength."

"So how strong is this guy ?"

"He's about as strong as Sutr when he's not trying hard."

"Damn how strong is he when he goes all out."

"About as strong as someone with high amounts of Toki."

"Wow and you've fought this guy before."

"Only once."

"Wow another person you can't beat."

"Shut up. Here they come !"

With a wave of the replica of Lexaeus's hand, the nobodies charged.

"Great things are getting interesting."

"Leave that guy to me. You two handle those things." Takeru said as he charged at the Lexaeus replica.

With the force of their weapons clashed creating a crater around them.

"Tch." Takeru said trying to push against the large man.

"..."

"How about this !"

Oblivion then began to glow and the footing of the relplica began to sink slightly into the ground.

The was now a small dark colored field of gravity coming out of Oblivion pressing against the large weapon.

"The bigger they are the harder they'll fall."

{Hey Im the one that makes the funny comments.}

"Shut up."

So far it looked like Takeru was having the upper hand, seeing that the Replica was struggling against the added gravity.

But then...

"Shit."

The replica began to glow a burst of black and red aura, allowing it to overcome the gravity knocking Takeru away.

"Dam it."

{Wow he's strong just to let you know Second Liberation has about twenty seconds left.}

"What if I switch to Oathkeeper."

{If you do that then you'll be out of energy.} Kisara explained.

"Then I'll switched to this.

Takeru dispered his gear. His body glowed now wearing the Devil Arms:Gilgamesh

{Since when the fuck is Giglamesh a demon ?}

"Really you have to have a stupid question right now."

{All Im saying that Gilgamesh is a Demi-God.}

"Yeah ?"

{I just think its stupid for a Devil Arms to be named after a Demi-God.}

"Well lets just say it came from his Gate of Whatever."

{Its Gate of Babylon.}

"Who the fuck gives a shit !"

{You obviously don't play the Fate series do you.}

"Was only interested in Fate Zero. Didn't care for the Stay whatever version."

{Oh now that's just rude you should at least...}

"And you're gone." Takeru said as he transferred Shurikan into the dimensional space.

{Im am really sorry you have to put up with him.}Kisara said apologetically.

"Im thinking about giving him to Azazel. Well then Devil Trigger."

The Devil Arms began to glow.

He was covered in black armor, his gauntlets covered his whole entire arm giving him shoulder armor, he now had chest armor with spikes, the mouth mask now etended covering his entire head giving it a ninja mask appearance, and the back armor extended wide in a shape of wings.

Using all the boosters from the gauntlets, back armor, and boots. He was charging at an incredible speed.

The replica of the Silent Hero just prepared a stance and got ready to block at the incoming attack with just his Axe Sword.

It seemed Takeru was gonna attack straight, suddenly he disappeared before he can even land his attack.

"Take this !"

Takeru was behind the replica with his gauntlet now in a drill like form glowing red.

When he attacked him from behind his attack didn't budge as it couldn't pierce through his body.

"Tch since when did he get more tougher ?"

The replica then flip his Axe Sword in a reverse grip attacking him from behind in a quick speed.

"Grrr"

Takeru managed to block the attack but it broke through his armor.

"How the hell ?"

"Do you need any help ?" Riku asks while he fends of the newly summoned Samurai Nobodies.

"NO ! I got this !"

Takeru then dispersed the now damaged Devil Arm and switched it to Muramasa.

The replica then began to emit more energy.

Takeru then activated Muramasa's Devil Trigger.

The Replica then charged at Takeru.

"Heh that won't work, he may have greater strength, but he lacks speed."

Using the god like speed from the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. He was moving around in all sides, hoping to confuse the enemy.

"And now."

He dashed in attacking with his sheath first which was blocked by the Axe Sword.

"And then."

Seeing that the Replica was using a two hand grip holding his weapon. He use the opportunity to use his free hand unsheathing sword.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu:Sōryūsen ● Ikazuchi !**"

Takeru managed to slash the replica by the shoulder.

"Heh not over yet."

With his sword still on the replica's shoulder., he ignited with Power of Destruction eliminating right arm with no trace.

Takeru backed away.

The replica just stood there, unfazed at the loss of his arm, his Axe Sword then began to glow as it transforms into a huge column of rock about the size of a building.

"Fuck he's using Ayer's Rock now."

The replica charged at him.

Takeru just stood there.

When the replica came close to attacking him. At the last second he managed to sidestep behind him, he then spins in a full circle swing his sword behind the replica's back.

**"Hiten Misturugi Ryu: Ryūkansen"**

The replica received a fatal blow as it began to slowly fade into black energy reverting to it's original form, a dark sphere with a silhouette of it's weapon fading away.

**(Battle Music End)**

"Phew glad it didn't fully awakened."

{Fully awakened.?} Kisara asked.

"That thing I just fought was an Absent silhouette. It's sort of like the backup life of the former Organization Members."

{So when you mean it wasn't fully awakened. You mean it wasn't at full power ?}

"Yes."

Meanwhile somewhere from afar.

There was a woman along with a man wearing a black coat with his hood covering his face.

"Dammit ! You said that thing was the strongest."

"I assure you Katerea-sama, we still have a chance in victory." said the man in an assuring tone.

Katerea sighed.

"I suppose, after all Vali is already on our side, plus the current members of Mundus-sama's followers on our side. Yes you're right, we still haven't lost yet, And after this day you will now be calling me Leviathan-sama."

"Yes yes, now then I believe you want to fight him don't you ?" the man asked the person behind him.

"..."

"Then go."

**Kuoh Academy.**

As the silhouette faded the nobodies also.

"Tch you already beat that guy ?"

"Early bird gets the worm."

{You're host is extremely skilled you two." Revonn said.

{i wouldn't expect anything less.}Kisara said.

{Some host, he put me in the sidelines.}

"Shut up." Takeru said as he electrocuted Shurikan.

{Aaaahh!}

Riku was shocked to see that Takeru was willingly abusing his dragon.

{Hm it seems you're host can also discipline as well.}chucked Revonn.

"So what should we do now ? there are little enemies at that old house over there."Riku says pointing at the old clubhouse.

Meanwhile at the school building.

A magic circle appeared.

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time—Sirzechs clicked his tongue.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias Iseei-kun, and Asia-chan quickly!"

"Yes!"

Grayfia urged the three to go to a corner of the meeting room, and a small magic circle was created on the floor.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle."

"W-Wait, Grayfia!? Onii-sama!"

With that the three disappeared.

Later as it turned out it was the decadent of Leviathan arriving.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the [Khaos Brigade]."

"What! What a thing to say. Coming here, the old Maou faction have—."

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult." Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"—So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. —We will be the ones to manage the new world."

"…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the [Uroboros] Ophis."

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Cattleya showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of [Leviathan] from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over."

The expressions of Sirzechs, Serafall and Michael all darkened at Kataerea words.

However—. There was just one person who seemed pleasant and was smiling.

"Ku…Kukukukuku."

"Azazel, what's so funny?"

Anger clearly saturated Cattleya's expression and words.

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is—"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays?"

Azazel held his stomach as he laughed. Cattleya's eyes twitched.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world…"

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!"

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?"

"…Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?"

That was Sirzechs-sama's final warning. Cattleya shook her head.

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou. However, you weren't the best Maou. That's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see. That's too bad."

Seeing that confirmation, Azazel pointed at the window with his hand. The whole area at the window was blown off by a blast of light! What a thing!

Azazel unfolded twelve black wings. Their feathers were darker than endless darkness—.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the [Monsters of the End]. Not a bad opponent. Cattleya Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me?"

Cattleya responded to Azazel's intense challenge with a fearless smile of her own.

"I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell."

Doh! Azazel and Cattleya Leviathan flew out of here, and a battle of light and devil began to unfold in the distant skies above the schoolyard.

**Outside of Kuoh Academy.**

"What the hell !?" Riku yelled seeing Katerea and his father flying out of the window covered in aura's.

"You wanna help him ?" Takeru asked

"AS IF !"

Then suddenly something appeared from a magic circle.

It was a tall person wearing a suit of armor, it had glowing red eyes, a helmet completely covered the face and it had demonic wings , a tattered gray cape, it was also wielding two swords.

Sensing the strong killer intent.

Takeru immediately summoned both his Sacred Gears.

{Hoh, well I'll be its that guy.}

"Who ?"

{Takeru-kun please be careful with this opponent.}

"Wait why..."

In an instant the armored warrior was already in front of him.

"How did he..." Takeru said in a shocked voice.

The armored warrior immediately slashed at Takeru with one of his swords.

Takeru immediately summoned his blue spectral demonic guardian.

"Tch."

The armored one's sword managed to broke through the defense, landing a blow on his chest.

"Guh."

Takeru backed away as blood dripped from his chest.

"Who the hell is this guy *huff*" Takeru asks as he began healing his wound.

{The Dark Prince aka Mundus aka His Strongest Knight: Xe Za Yu.}

"Tch great now one of my so-called Father's enemies is here."

{He was also the only person said to have powers equal to Sparda.} Revonn warned.

"What the hell is a guy like this doing here ?" Riku asks.

"Rumor has it that the remants of Mundus's followers joined the Old Satan Faction." Silvia said.

{Heh so kid what are you gonna do ?}

"Simple get rid of the relics and move on to the future." Takeru said as his eyes changed to red with the black symbols.

"Okay now it's my turn." Riku said.

"Tch do what you want." Takeru said as he stands next to Silvia.

"Your gonna use him to find out the enemy's fighting style are you ?"

Takeru dispersed his Gears and crossed his arms.

"It's best to prepare strategies this way." Takeru smirked.

"I suppose that's true. Are you alright ?" Silvia asks seeing the wound on his chest.

"Im alright. He just caught me by surprise."

"Well then aren't you gonna say anything ?" Riku asks the armored knight.

"..."

All was silences.

"Well then."

Riku disperes his Sacred Gear: Xenoblade and replaces with a unique looking sword emanating demonic energy.

"Heh so he's obtained that sword. Let's see how this goes." Takeru mused.

Meanwhile up else where in the sky.

Azazel notices the person Riku was about to fight.

"No way. Why is he of all people doing here !?" Azazels said in a shocked voice.

Azazel managed to dodge an attack from Katerea.

"So that's your rumored son. Don't worry his death will be quick." Katerea teased.

Azazel then had look of killer intent.

"Riku..."

Back to the battle.

**(Battle Music: Fate Stay Night: Emiya (Guitar version)**

"Revonn..."

{Got it.}

Riku was now covered in an aura of silver lightning.

"Coating himself in a lightning armor huh."

Riku's sword suddenly engulfed in blue flames.

In an instant he disappeared in a flash of silver.

The armored warrior stood as his attention was mainly focused on Takeru.

"Tch so I'm his target after. Dam my old man had to make an enemy out of him also."

"Hey, where you looking at ?"

The armored warrior looked to see Riku about to attack him.

"Take this !"

Riku manages to land a hit on him but...

"..."

Xe Za Yu easily blocks the attack with his other arm.

Riku smirks as his sword then glowed to a different color.

Just as the armored knight was about to attack. His movements were suddenly slowed down.

"Heh so isn't reckless as the idiotic knight." Takeru said impressed.

Taking advantage of the slowed movement. He reignited his sword with the blue flame.

"Take this !"

His manages to hit the armored with his blue flame sword, hitting his sides.

Upon contact the flames erupted into a cross like symbol engulfing Xe Za Yu.

{Man that looked the Fire Blast move from Pokemon.}

"... Really need add that refernece ?"

{I see what I saw.}

"Sigh."

Riku had a smile of accomplishment at first upon landing some damage to the knight.

But then he saw red eyes glowing in the flames.

"No way."

Riku immediately flew up in the air.

With a wave of his sword the Armored Knight dispelled the flames and immedaitly gets infront of him.

Riku's sword the changed again giving off a different aura.

The Knight slashed at Riku before he could even defend.

"Gah."

The attack sent Riku falling to the ground

"RIKU !" Azazel yelled.

"Hey pay attention to your own fight !" Katerea yelled launching an attack.

After the smoke cleared. A bright light was glowing.

"Heh so he got that fragment." Takeru remarked.

{What kind of sword is that kid wielding now ?} Shurikan asked.

"Clarent."

{The Sword that killed King Arthur ?}

"Yep."

{Man I heard that thing broke during the war. How many fragments are there ?}

"Seven."

{Well how many does this kid have ?}

{You'll see.} Revoon said.

"So far what he used was Clarent Wrath and you pretty much saw what the ability it has."

{You meant that Satan Blaze copycat.}

"Nobody cares about the references."

{Of course they do thats why everyone is reading this.}

"Reading what ?"

{Tch as if a non-believer like you would understand.}

"Believe in what ?"

{Find it out yourself.}

"I give up."

Back to the fight.

"Heh man this guy hits hard." Riku remarked now covered in slight brusies thanks to using his chakara to lessen the damage.

{Thats what she said.}

The armored Knight attacked Riku by slamming its sword into the ground causing a huge wave energy.

Riku smirked as he simply slashes through it.

{*whistle* Whoa were did this kid get a power up ?} Shurikan said in surprise.

"Clarent Pride: Allows the user to gain more power from the damage the user receives.

{Isn't that like...}

"SHUT UP ! NOBODY IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS CARES FOR YOUR STUPID REFERENCES !"

{Geez I can't stand you Im out.}

The Knight seemed unfazed as it just stood there.

"Now for the counter attack."

Riku's then summoned Xenoblade now dual wielding both Clarent and Sacred Gear.

"Come on !"

Riku charges at the knight launching barrage of attacks with both swords.

The Knight simply parried with one sword.

"Geez he's fast as well. Then..."

The Clarent then glowed differently again.

Xe Ya Zu then used his other hand weilding the white sword.

When the attack hit Riku he faded away causing an explosion.

The Knight backed away from the explosion.

"Now your mine !" Riku yelled as he attacked with both swords from behind.

The knight instantaneously flipped both swords now holding them back handed blocked the attack with out turning around.

"What no way."

"Tch even using Clarent Lust which makes effective illusions and explosions and his combination of hiding his energy and chakara plus the increased speed of that lightning armor isn't enough." Takeru commented.

Xe Za Yu's white sword began to glow.

{Riku back away now !) Revonn warned.

Riku immediately backed away, as the light from the Armored Knight's sword was glowing more.

The Dark Prince's Knight swung his sword launching a huge wave of white light.

As the attack fired.

"My turn."

Takeru now wielding Oathkeeper slashed at the attack, absorbing it in the process.

"Well then I think you have more important business with me than this kid right ?" Takeru smirked pointing Oathkeeper at the Knight.

Oathkeeper glowed, firing the absorbed attack at the Knight.

"So that white sword of his is of the light lets see how he reacts to it."

The knight then used his black sword and slashed at the attack.

"So one sword is the Light and the other is Darkness."

{How awkward.}

"Hey I was fighting that guy !"

**(Battle Music End) **

"Well now its my turn."

{Oathkeeper Second Liberation ! Holy Impaler}

Oathkeeper's chain began to coil around his arm, encasing it in white armor which was slim, a short sickle blade on the back arm of the gauntlet. Oathkeeper then began to change shape into a large white jousting lance.

"Heh nice." Takeru said.

{...}

"Guess your sister is bigger than you." Takeru joked seeing how the Oathkeeper Second Liberation has a bigger form than Oblivion's Darkness Breaker.

{...Shut up.}

"Now what abilities does this have ?" Takeru asks.

{For my Second Liberation, it gives an increase in offense power, and speed. Also your able to use my White Holy Lightning.}

"And why wasn't I aware of that attack ?"

{Well you how Holy Lightning is created ?}

"Yes, its the combination of an Angel's Holy Light Energy combining with lightning magic right ?"

{Correct but using Holy Light requires calmness and...}

"Yeah I get it the light manipulation I've been using is just regular light energy with added optional effect of harming Devils right."

{Yes.}

"Alright for now I'll only use the White Holy Lightning once. Since I need more training in controlling."

{My, Im surprised you know your limits.}

"I know my body's limit in controlling what range of techniques I can use. Here he comes." Takeru said as he got into a battle stance.

**( Battle Music: Naruto Shippuden OST: Stalemate)**

The Dark Prince's Knight charged at Takeru. Xe Ya Zu had both swords glowing.

Takeru's Lance glowed white and it was covered in blue sparks.

The two locked weapons with one another both swords and lance.

Takeru used his eyes to gain an advantage two see what move he'll make next. As he saw into the future he sees that he'll move his right arm holding the white sword and strike him while he's still locking weapons with him.

"So if he does that then..." Takeru said as he lets his hand go off the lance, making him hold one handed.

The Armored Knight then did as what Takeru knew he would.

So Takeru summoned the Devil Arm: Alastor and block the incoming attack.

Both warriors were both locked in weapons again. Clash after clash their weapons created small quakes.

"And now... Devil Trigger."

Alastor glowed as well as Oathkeeper.

Xe Za Yu backed away as the light glowed more.

The light faded revealing Takeru.

He was now wearing a slim whitish grey armor armor, the armored arm of Oathkeeper's Holy Impaler still maintained the same form, scythe bladed shoulder pads, a white helmet, his lance now has two large blades on both sides of the jousting lance, and also he was covered in a combination of white and blue sparks.

{Wow Devil Trigger while Second Liberation is still active. Nice.}

" Lighting Paladin." Takeru said giving the name.

{I give that name a six point five out of ten.} Shurikan said.

"Just how strong does he have to get." Riku said seeing the new form Takeru was in and he had an increase in power.

{That was a risky move Takeru-kun.}

"I know. This form will last one minute. Since the two powers of the Sacred Gear and Devil Arms are still trying to synchronize."

Suddenly the air became tense.

"What the ?"

The Knight began to radiate more energy and it was dark purple and his red eyes glowed more.

{Damn he's about as strong as a Dragon King now.}

"Will see."

In an instant Takeru disappeared in flash of white and blue sparks.

The Knight immediately sheathed his swords to his waits and had his arms out and grabbed the incoming lance.

"GOT YOU ! " Takeru yelled.

The lance/sword began to glow a bright light with white and blue sparks.

"SHIROI INADHUMASENKOU !( White Holy Lightning Piercer.)"

At a point blank range a blast of white energy engulfed the two.

**(Battle Music End)**

out of the light Takeru backed away now unequipped in his armor, seeing that he used all the power he had into that attack.

"Hopefully that damaged him." Takeru said in an exhausted voice.

"Reckless much." Riku said coming to his side helping him up by the shoulder.

"Says the one getting pinched by The Strongest Queen's Sister."

"Watch it."

As the smoked from the attack cleared.

"...Fuck."

The Knight survived with a few dents on it's armor.

"Do we need to get the Satans here for help !?"

Takeru moved his arm off Riku's shoulder.

{So kid gonna you're low on power, not able to use the Sacred Gears seeing that you used both Second Liberations, and you don't have enough energy for a Devil Trigger.}

Takeru huffed slightly in exhaustion.

{You gonna use that extra power you have in reserve ?} Shurikan asks referring to extra demonic energy he had inherited from his Father, that Takeru kept in reserve.}

"Not the right situation to use yet."

{Really cause it looks like your getting your ass kicked.}

"Shut up."

Suddenly more Nobodies appeared, along with a horde of devils.

"Tch more nuisances." Takeru sighed.

In an instant they were all annihilated slashed in half.

"My, to see you struggling is such a rare sight." teased the woman with the nodachi standing next to Takeru.

Takeru sighed as he got up.

"Me struggling ? I was just getting started." Takeru said as he got up now unleashing a portion of his power inherited from his father.

Karasuba smiled.

Suddenly a sword was thrown to him. He caught it.

Takeru stared to see that Riku threw it.

The is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip, on the guard there are skulls, one side has a human's and the others has that of a demon, and the bone the crosstree is folded in against the ribs.

"Why the hell did you give this back to me ?" Takeru said as if he was gonna kill Riku.

"Hey that sword was just basically regular. I couldn't unleash any of its power at all." Riku retorted.

{Wow Rebellion huh ?}

{The Sword's name suits you.} Kisara said.

"Tch guess I got no choice."

The skull on the sword then began to glow and the bone crosstree of the sword extended out.

"See it responded to you " Riku said.

Takeru then felt more power coming from the sword.

"Tch might as well do it then... Devil Trigger."

The sword glowed as it's energy enveloped his body.

As the light cleared. Takeru was now wearing a slim red trench coat with reptilian scale texture, black pants and boots, his human hand was covered by a black glove, his demonic arm seemed to have merge with the sleeve of the trench coat, and his hair grew slightly long.

"My you look handsome." Karasuba commented seeing him in a new Devil Trigger, feeling his increased power.

"Shut up and don't get in my way." Takeru said

The armored knight began to radiate more demonic energy, seeing the sword that belonged Sparda and how Takeru's demonic energy resembled his, agitated him.

"My he was patient not to attack you right away." Karasuba remarked.

"Looks like he's mad. Maybe its the sword ? Well then time for me to get back into the fight."

"Mind if I join ?" Karasuba asks

"I suppose since you're turned on right now."

Karasuba chuckled.

"So those two psychotic killers are actually gonna fight together ?"Riku asks worriedly.

"It would seem so."

"Hope they don't wreck this school." Riku said worriedly.

Meanwhile inside the School Building.

Sirzechs while maintaing the barrier looked through the window.

He was shocked to see that the Mundu's knight was here meaning that the Remanats of Mundus's forces has align themselves.

But what was worse was that Karasuba was also here and it seemed that Takeru and Karasuba were going to fight together.

"...I hope those barriers can hold their destructive tendencies." Sirzechs worried that the barriers setted by the Khaos Brigade's surrounding the school and theirs surrounding the school can still hold now that the Two Most Dangerous Devils are together.

* * *

**Well then hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember to review :) The next Chapter will end the Three Faction Meeting Arc.**

**For my sort of OC villian Xe Ya Zu I got the idea from this website. Google: Game Ideas Wiki ****Devil May Cry 5: The Tale Of Sparda.**

******Again sorry that it long to update this fic. I have a summer job now, so it'll take most of my time working on this fic. Don't worry I haven't given up on this yet.**

******And thank you Code-Emperor07 for allowing me to use his OC's Riku and Silvia.**

******Also If anyones interested I uploaded the first chapter of my other DxD fic: DxD Way to Dawn.**

******Remember to read and Review**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare,Kalawarner, Serafall, Kuroka, Ophis, Karasuba, Yume, Medaka, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki , and Lightning. (Complete)**

**************Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,****Irina,**** Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**

* * *

******************Shurikan: Now stay tune my loyal readers cause for the next chapter I'll be commentating on those two Heavenly Windbags wittle fight. I mean ****seriously would you rather just read what the narrator says please. I bet every single of you guys read the Visual Novel and know what happens in that little fight of theres which I give two out of ten cause that kid is such a noob. But don't worry with my sense of humor and ripping on those people, all of you will enjoy it... Oh hey creator.**

**Cloudfarron: What the fuck is this bull shit ?**

**Shurikan: What are you talking about.**

**Cloudfarron: Uh whats this deal of you commentating on a fight scene for the next chapter ? I didn't plan on that. Also what the hell is with the "my loyal readers" Your nothing but creation I can easily replace and besides Im the one that wrote this fic.**

**Shurikan: Aw did you drink the Haterade ?**

**Cloudfarron: Fuck off.**

**Shurikan: Well I just want to make the two stupid dragons's fight more interesting.**

**Cloudfarron: By pointing out the flaws in the fight and making references from other animes ?**

**Shurikan: Exactly.**

**Cloudfarron:... WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD RATHER READ A COMMENTARY BY YOU !?**

**Shurikan:Well will just see other peoples opinions in the reviews then.**

**Cloudfarron:Whatever(leaves****)**

**Shurikan:...Dick.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Sorry that this took almost a month to upload everyone. Well heres the conclusion to this arc.**

**33rd Chapter Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Heh so how will we fight ?" Karasuba asks.

"We just go with the flow." Takeru said as he became encloaked in a crimson aura thanks to the Power of Destruction.

"Oh, are you gonna go all out ?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just adding a little bit of power."

Karasuba giggled.

"Well I might as well do the same, seeing that this enemy will be tough." Karasuba said as she was now enveloped in greyish black aura.

"Don't get in my way." Takeru said.

"Same to you." Karasuba countered with a smirk.

{You seem excited Takeru-kun.} giggled Karasuba.

"Don't be ridculous."

The Knight of Mundus had both his swords drawn releasing a massive killer intent that it seemed to darken the atmosphere.

"Well time to get started." Karasuba said as her nodachi turned into the Masamune.

"Ladies first."

"How sweet."

In an instant Karasuba disappeared.

The Knight stood eyes focused on the Son of Sparda.

The knight moved his left arm and swung his sword to the side swatting away Karasuba's attack.

"My you have sharp eyes don't you." Karasuba smiled.

Xe Za Yu pushed Karasuba backed and rushed in straight for Takeru.

"Here he comes." Takeru sighed as he charged as well.

Their weapons clashed sending sparks flying off in every direction.

Every attack was parried by the other.

Even though Takeru was weilding one sword, he was still able to keep up with the dual wielding knight.

"And now..."

Takeru swung his sword hard pushing the knight back with its guard now broken.

He started to launch multiple thrusts with the sword, Rebellion at an amazing speed.

Stab after stab smoke was coming engulfing the knight.

"Tch, show-off." Riku scoffed.

"And now..."

Takeru prepared one final stab with Rebellion now charged with the Power of Destruction.

With the final strike, an explosion of crimson energy engulfed the knight.

Takeru backed away.

"My do you think he survived ?" Karasuba asks standing next to him.

"Doubt it. Here he comes again."

The Knight charged out of the smoke, without a single scratch or indentation on his armor.

Takeru and Karasuba broke off and attacked the undamaged foe from either side.

Clash after clash the Knight has parried the attacks again.

"Damn his reaction is faster than mine."

{Can't you use the Senjutsu time alteration ?} Kisara asks.

"I can but only once. For an enemy like this I can only slow him down for one second."

{One second ? Why ?}

"This enemy has more demonic energy than me. So I can't slow him down longer than that. Plus I wasted too much energy doing multiple Devil Triggers, and doing both Second Liberations."

{This is gonna be rough.}

"What if I dual wield both Sacred Gears and activate Balance Breaker at the same time ?"

{Wow that's an interesting idea, but that would be tough.} Shurikan replied.

"And why ?" Takeru said as he was parried attacks from the Knight whose swords are now charged.

{Well my sister and I aren't the sort of cooperative type in battle, cause of our competitiveness. So it would be hard for us to work together. Plus we have to synchronize our powers to the same level as each other so that Balance Breaker can be formed.} the black dragon explained.

"Che, I'll work on that later after this." Takeru sighed in his head.

The two devils backed away from the knight.

"He's strong isn't he ?"

"He's just a relic."

Suddenly a person appeared in the midst of the battle. He was clad in immaculate white armor sporting blue jewels on various points on his body and eight dragon shaped energy wings extended from his back. Of course, this man is Vali, the Hakuryuukou.

"Mind If I join in ?" Vali asked.

"Heh, well the more the merrier." Takeru complied.

The knight swung diagonally with his black sword and shot out a huge wave of black energy.

Vali had his arm out at the incoming attack.

[DIVIDE]

The size of the energy wave decreased, making it half the size that it originally was.

Divine Dividing's wings glowed brighter, since the effect of that Sacred Gear not only allows the wielder to halved objects and powers, but he can also absorb half that power.

[Vali, release that energy now !] Albion yelled.

The young Hakuryuukou had a confused expression at the sudden loud tone of Albion.

He the then realized that the power he absorbed began to pulse and his body was in pain.

Vali had his arm out and released the collected power at the Knight.

Takeru decided to follow up the attack with blast of Power of Destruction and Karasuba attacked with a beam of grey energy from her sword.

The three attacks combined into a more huge attack.

The knight slashed the attack with his white sword slashing it down like paper.

"Man, this is gonna take too long."

"What happened Albion ?" Vali asks.

[That Knight was given the power of Mundus, his energy is most dangerous. So if you were to absorb energy like that, you'll be in a world pain]

"Vali, divide this." Takeru fired a ball of energy at Vali.

[DIVIDE !]

Vali divided the energy and it increased the size of his wings.

"For small attack it had more power than expected." Vali remarked, impressed.

"Where are the others ?" Takeru asks.

"The Sekiryuutei: Issei Hyodou, Rias Gremory, and the nun Asia Argento, were teleported to where her servant with the Forbidden Balor View is being held hostage. The other devils are currently dealing with some other terrorists you forgot to clean up."

"And you didn't help because..."

"The fight over here was much more exciting."

"Well don't exhaust yourself. Don't you wanna fight the Sekiryuutei ?"

"He's an amateur...but we shall see."

"Here he comes again."

The armored knight raised his two swords and slashed rapidly firing barrages of crescent-shaped energy waves.

Takeru clicked his tongue in annoyance as he and Karasuba swatted the attacks.

Vali went up in the air and fired a powerful beam of energy from a magic circle near the mouthpiece of his armor, hitting the knight.

Both of the Dangerous Devils charged with their swords ignited slashes at the knight, releasing a powerful energy wave, one black, and one red which then the two energies fused together, hitting the knight causing a cataclysmic explosion.

"Did we get him ?"

The smoke clears to see the knight undamaged.

"Nope, nothing." Takeru sighed.

Vali then began to fire magical bullets at the Knight.

Even with the power he gained, none of the attacks made a dent as they simply bounced off the knight's armored form.

"Any advice Albion ?"

{Afraid not, not even we dragons have fought against him.}

"Well now its gonna be a first." Takeru said.

Vali charged in with two his fists charged with energy.

The attacks made contact.

[Halve Touch ! ]

Vali launched a barrage of punches at the Knight, the aura began to decrease.

But what was strange that for every time the Knight's aura seems to be reduced. The wings of Divine Dividing didn't seem to increase.

"So he deactivated the absorbing effect of his Sacred Gear huh ?"

{Dammit kid, if only you hadn't activated both Second Liberations. I would've showed that coot a real Balance Breaker.} Shurikan muttered.

"Shut up."

"Looks like its going well." Vali commented seeing that he was able to decrease the energy of Mundus's Knight.

The armored figure just stood the taking the hits.

Takeru eyes widened.

"Dammit."

He brought out his demonic arm releasing his spectral arm pulling Vali away.

At that moment the Knight's aura increased releasing an explosive wave of energy around him.

{Tch, he was just allowing you to get rid of his unnecessary energy.} Albion sighed.

"Guess I was getting myself carried away in the fight." Vali grinned.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Azazel blocked attack after attack from the Descendant of Leviathan. All in all, it seemed to be an even, yet repetitive match as Katerea kept attacking with Demonic Energy and Azazel with his light abilities.

"How the hell did you people manage to convince someone like him to be on your side!?" Azazel asked as he swung a spear of light.

"Let's just say they know their place." smirked Katerea as she evaded the Governor's attack.

"I highly doubt that. You should know very well that Mundus's men are far stronger the your Old Maou Faction!"

"Be silent you filty crow!" Katerea yelled firing a large blast of demonic energy.

Azazel swatted the attack away with a wave of his arm.

"How boring." Azazel sighed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Katerea yelled bringing out even more power.

"Che, at this rate I might have to debut this baby a little early." Azazel muttered patting something in his left pocket.

* * *

**ORC Clubhouse.**

Rias, Issei, and Asia teleported inside the Clubhouse.

"—! Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn devils!"

The Magicians were surprised that the Devils manage to teleport.

"B-Buchou! I-Ise-senpai!" Gasper yelled as he was tied up to chair by a rope.

Rias sighed in relief seeing that Gasper didn't seem to be injured.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou…It's already too late…"

However, Gasper just broke into tears then.

"It's better if…I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me…Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone…I'm only a bother…and a coward…"

Gasper raggedly shed tears.

Rias kindly smiled at that Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That—now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

But Rias's words didn't get through to Gasper, and he shook his head.

"…I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble…to have value in living is…"

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper! Me and Buchou won't abandon you!"

"Please Gasper-kun ! Pleas keep on living !"

That's right! My kouhai! Even if you can't use your Sacred Gear well, we'll stop you—.

Gan!

The magician struck Gasper and seize his hair and gave a sneer.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power."

The magician assessed Rias with a contemptuous look.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half-vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing fallen angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"T-This—"

Issei tried to strike back at that offensive remark, but Rias restrained him with her hand.

"Why, Buchou!? Even though she doesn't understand anything about Buchou, she said nothing but bad things! I can't forgive her! No matter how much of a girl she is, there are things you can say and things you can't! Damn it! "

"I…treasure my servant."

Rias retaliated back calmly.

The magician fired a small magic bullet at Rias.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory."

The magician's words were covered in jealousy. The magician put a blade at Gasper's neck.

"You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun."

At that moment, Rias's eyes glowed crimson as a magic circle appeared glowing on the ceiling.

"What the...!"

In an instant the Magician was grabbed on by an arm made out of completely Power of Destruction.

"GAH"

"What the how did they manage to set up traps even though we checked this place !?"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Two days ago.

Takeru and Rias were both alone.

Takeru got of the couch and placed a magic circle on the ceiling.

"What are you doing ?" Rias asks.

"Making sure this place is prepared in case of enemies attacking this place." Takeru answered.

"I don't think anyone would dare attack this place, with others knowing that Gremory Clan owns this territory."

Takeru sighs.

"It wouldn't hurt to prepare some precautions."

Takeru motions Rias to come over.

Rias stands next to him.

"Now I want you to transfer your demonic energy into that circle."

Rias put her hand out and transferred a small amount of energy into the magic circle.

The empty magic circle now had the symbol of the Gremory Clan.

"What is this for ?" Rias asks.

"Think of this as a long distance magic circle. Basically if you were in this room now and enemies were here, you can use that circle to utilize your spells with out lifting a hand, since magic relies on the users imagination."

"You're really knowledgeable, you know that right?"

"I know. Try testing it out."

Rias eyes then glowed crimson and the magic circled glowed, a small energy of the Power of Destrction came out of the circle, it then shanged shaped into a clawed arm.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it." Takeru remarked."

The magic circle then began to move changing position to the wall.

A ball of Power of Destruction shot at Takeru.

The attack hit his chest destroying a portion of his uniform revealing his chest.

"Thats what you get for placing that without my permission." Rias smirked.

Takeru was instantly in front of Rias as he pinned her to the wall.

The air suddenly became obscured and clouded as something began to form behind his behind him.

It was a hannaya mask, all blue with glowing yellow eyes and black short horns sticking from the front.

"Kufufufu~ To use that power in a lewd manner as to the horrid, despicable, disgraceful, digesting Dress Break shit spell." Takeru mused.

Rias was now scared.

Takeru then carried her to the couch and lay her on his lap flat on her stomach.

He then flipped her skirt up, causing Rias to blush.

"So they're red huh ?" Takeru remarked seeing the color of her panties.

"You pervert !"

*SMACK*

"ITAII"

"First of all a pervert is someone that can't control their sexual urges, they go gawking at woman and have their little sick fantasies, waiting with their cameras to take a picture of what seemed to them an errocitc pose of the girl they have a sick crush on, and they are impulsive. I, on the other hand can control my urges and Im just giving disipline."

*SMACK*

"ITAII !"

"Keep shouting cutely, and I might do something more than this."

Rias blushed.

Takeru flipped down her skirt.

"Well I had my fun." Takeru smiled as he brought Rias up.

Rias pouted.

"Sorry ?"

Rias huffed and turned away.

"What do I need to compensate ?"

"I want to know more about you."

"Sorry can't do it."

"Why ?"

"There are things I don't want to talk about." Takeru said as he stared to the floor.

"Are you gonna tell Akeno about it ?"

"No."

"Why not ?"

"Rias can you please try not to pry."

"I'm sorry."

Rias then began to pet his head.

Takeru was surprised at this action.

"No matter what the past. We'll accept you." Rias said in a somewhat motherly-tone.

Takeru removed her hand and stood up.

"Nice try. But thanks." Takeru said as he gave Rias a kiss on the forehead.

"Mou~ Stop treating me like a child."

"Sorry, now I realize why Sirzechs is a siscon. You're just too kawaii."

Rias had steam coming out of her ears.

Takeru chuckled.

"So what is the point of the magic circle." Rias asks now calm.

"Say if one our friends were taken hostage, and you know what the person taking the hostage say "If you make one move he/she dies."

Rias nodded.

"For this magic circle you can freely manipulate it and use it as a way to cast magic on it plus it can't be sensed by others. Only the person who placed their demonic energy into that circle can."

"But shouldn't the other use that circle as well."

"I know that you aren't one those kings that make their servants do all the work for you. Plus I know you are willing to anything for your friends."

"Takeru..."

"Well since were done how about we head home then ?"

Rias clings on to his arm and nodded.

Takeru starts to feel his arm was between her oppai.

"Really ?" Takeru asks irritated.

"Do you enjoy it ?" Rias asks teasingly.

"I'll let it slide."

Rias tightened the hug more.

"Can you lessen that grip of yours." Takeru asks with a lightish pink on his cheeks.

"Kawaii." Rias says as she hugs his arm tighter like a child hugging a stuffed animal.

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

"Buchou..." Issei says in awe.

"YOU BITCH !" yelled the Magician as she fired magic bullets,

As the bullets fired and were about to hit Rias.

The bullets faded away into nothing.

"How in the world."

Rias was immediately infront of the the magician she had her hand out infront.

"AHH"

The magician was instantly covered in the Power of destruction as she was turned into nothingness.

Rias turned to Gasper with a look of concern and worry.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! —I'll never let you go!"

—! B-Buchou! Uuh, even though it isn't being said to me, I'm incredibly moved! As expected, my master is the best! Now then, Gasper! You've made Buchou say this much! How will you respond!?

"B-Buchou…I…I!"

Gasper broke into tears. But, it was from neither fear nor sadness. -—Even I could tell that he was crying out of happiness.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Isseo raised his voice which rang within the room! Gasper! My feelings! I'll convey them through words and deliver them all the way to your soul!

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Buchou! Akeno-san! Takeru-sempai ! Raynare ! Asia! Kiba, Koneko-chan and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends! We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!"

Issei put up his left arm high

"Activate, my Sacred Gear ! Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

A red gauntlet was equipped on his left arm.

Next, Promotion!

"Buchou! I'm promoting to Queen!"

Rias nodded, and his power was raised! Furthermore, there was one more thing left!

"Ascalon!"

[Blade!]

Along with a new voice, his new weapon Ascalon extended from the shell of my Sacred Gear!

The female magicians cautiously watched him. Issei pointed the tip of the sword away from the enemy and at his own hand.

Zashu.

He temporarily suppressed the sword's power and personally cut the palm of his right hand with the blade

"…It hurts." Issei muttered as blood flowed through his hand.

"Issei…?"

Rias looked at his action dubiously.

"Please be at peace of mind. This is a present for Gasper! However, Gasper! It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement by a girl, next is standing up! Don't you have a wonderful pair of balls on youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

He stuck out his left hand and extended out Ascalon that had his blood on it in Gasper's direction!

Faster than the magicians could react, the blood, which had been on Ascalon, clung to Gasper's mouth.

"Drink it. The blood of me who harbours the strongest dragon. And show us that you're a man!"

Gasper nodded at Issei's words with a strong look. Gasper tasted the blood that had arrived at his mouth with his tongue. The instant that Gasper swallowed Issei's blood, the atmosphere within the room suddenly changed.

An indescribable chill eerily rang through my whole body. When I turned my eyes to Gasper who was tied to the chair .

He wasn't there! Gasper wasn't sitting on the chair!? He had disappeared!? Only the rope that had been tying Gasper to the chair was left. The female magicians were also shocked that Gasper had suddenly disappeared, and looked around. They spread their gazes over the interior of the room and—.

Chichichichichichi. A weird chirping was heard. Countless bats were flying near the ceiling of the room. The group of red-eyed bats swooped down on the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So he transformed, that damn vampire!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Dammit, what the hell is that idiot even doing ?" Riku frowned, signifying his irritation. He was now up in the air with his devil wings spread out and his arms folded, observing the battle between his father and Katerea.

From how it looks like right now...his father seems to be struggling.

"Man, he's suppose to be the Governor of the Fallen Angels and he can't even beat that bitch." Riku sighed in disappointment.

{Would you want to help him to show how it's done.} Revonn asks while teasing tone.

"No way in Hell."

{It seems he has something powerful stored up.}

"Must be one his Artifical Sacred Gears then. Jeez, is he going to use it now or what ?" Riku questioned.

* * *

**Back to the battle.**

Takeru and Karasuba both received some cuts, and bruises.

However, the two were pretty exhausted.

"Tch here we are actually trying and this knight is still standing." Takeru sighs.

"Ufufu, shall we take it up a notch then ?" Karasuba asks.

"I suppose, since this will take a while."

**(Battle Music: FF7 Advent Children: Those Who Fight.)**

The duo then began to release more demonic energy to point that it was near Satan-level.

"Heh, he always seems to bring out more surprises." Vali remarked.

{Vali isn't it time yet ?} asked Albion.

"Not yet I wanna see what happens next."

"I'll create an opening." Takeru began.

"How thoughtful." Karasuba teased.

The silver haired Devil held Rebellion out with both hands and took a stance.

"Well it's not a katana... but it'll do."

Takeru began release an aura of energy.

"I'll right here we go !"

In an instant, the Son of Sparda disappeared without a trace.

The Knight still stood there unmoving. The entire battlefield was quiet.

But then.

**"HITEN MITSURUGI RYU:** **KUZURYUSEN !"**

In an instant their were sounds of metal being hit, which had struck all nine points of the body.

The Knight of Mundus was hit by an attack which was too fast for the the Knight to even keep up with, causing him to be taken by surprise and pushpushed backward.

Seeing this opening Karasuba dashed forward and impaled the armored foe's chest with her sword..

"Got you." Karasuba said.

"Finally." Takeru sighed as stood behind Xe Za Yu.

From the looks of it the blade pierced through the armor. But there was one thing strange, their was no blood coming out.

{Okay please tell me this guy ain't some corpse.}

Takeru used his eyes to get a better understanding of his body.

"Dammit, I can't get a better look, his body is all nothing but energy."

Suddenly more tendrils of dark aura began to erupted from the Knight.

Karasuba backed away immediately withdrawing her sword.

The wound of the Knight began to heal, repairing the armor.

"Great what now?"

"Keep attacking?" Karasuba asks.

Takeru and Karasuba attacked from both sides once more, but the same strategy wouldn't work fro a second time since the Knight had parried all of their attacks.

Seeing as this would not work, Takeru decided to switch maneuvers.

"LUCIFER !"

A metallic backpack that consisted of a skull as the main body with a single clawed arm on either side of it appeared on Takeru's back.

Takeru placed Rebellion on the back of Lucifer.

He then began creating many red crimson swords surrounding the three.

"KARASUBA !"

Karasuba nodded and stored her Masamune into her pocket dimension and started using the crimson red swords.

The two attacked with the swords created by Lucifer.

Takeru managed to evade an attack and stabbed the sword into the left arm of Xe Za Yu. Karasuba was successful and managed to stab two swords into his chest.

They kept repeating this process again, both were using the swords, and kept on stabbing his body until his body was covered in nothing but swords.

"And now..."

Takeru snapped his fingers causing all the swords to explode along with Xe Za Yu.

"Ara, to think we would actually team up like that." Karasuba remarked.

Takeru eyes widened as he immediately pushed Karasuba out of the way.

"Damn not even close ?" Takeru questioned.

The Son of Sparda used his demonic arm to block the incoming thrust of a white sword, which easily pierced through his arm. Both weapons, Lucifer and Rebellion dispersed.

Karasuba was surprised that she would actually let her guard down.

Her eyes widened to see Takeru acutally saving her. There was this feeling in her heart, it was beating fast worrying for Takeru. His arm was pierced and blood was leaking out.

"Heh who would've thought I would save you huh ?" Takeru said as if he was breathing hard, since the effects of that white sword began to affect him.

Karasuba summoned her Masamune to try and cut off the Knights arm.

Just as she was about attack...

The black sword blocked it.

"!"

The smoke cleared revealing the Knight, his cape was in tatters, his armor had some burned marks, but otherwise intact.

{Hey partner how are you doing ?} Shurikan asked.

"What do you think ?"

{Well it looks like you're being fucked in your hole. lol.}

"Lol ? Seriously ?"

{Takeru-kun I can decrease the effects of that holy sword.}

"How long will that take ?"

{About four minutes.}

"Well then I'll just use this to stall for time."

Takeru had a magic circle in his free hand summoning his dual barreled pistol.

Takeru aimed the pistol at the Knight's face.

A magic circle appeared in front of the pistol, the barrels soon began to charge.

"Eat this !"

{Thats what she said.}

"I hate you."

{Thats not what the reviewers said.}

"How is that funny ?"

A blast of blue energy was shot from the barrel of the gun, straight at Xe Za Yu's face.

At that moment the white sword belonging to Xe Za Yu's effect began to weaken.

Takeru kicked on the Knight as leverage to pull himself out of the sword.

"Phew that was close."

Karasuba went to his side.

"Are you alright ?" Karasba asks hiding the concern tone.

"Hm, yeah I'm alright. What were you worried ?"

"Well I want to make sure my favorite rival isn't dead."

"Heh, should've know." Takeru grinned.

"Please don't be that reckless again..."

"Did you say something ?" Takeru asks.

"Nothing." Karasuba said with a flustered tone.

"?"

"Just forget it okay, Takeru-kun."

"...Alright."

{She worries for you.}Kisara teased.

"Damm it Kisara this is no time to tease me about my love life.} Takeru sighed.

{She likes you.} Kisara teased again.

{Hey where's Albion ?} Shurikan asks.

"Forget him, he has other plans." Takeru said knowing what Vali was going to do.

Xe Za Yu charged.

"Tch, Looks like there's no other way."

In both of Takeru hands he was wielding both swords of Sparda.

The Yamato on his left and the Rebellion on his right.

{Dual wielding eh ?} remarked Shurikan.

Takeru blocked the incoming attack.

Seeing both the swords of Sparda further infuriated the Knight.

"Che, got no choice then...Devil trigger !"

Both sword began to glow causing a huge amount of energy.

Light began to engulf his body.

The Knight backed away shielding himself.

The light cleared revealing Takeru wearing a half blue and red jacket, the red represents his right side holding the Rebellion and the Blue represents the side holding The Yamato. He had bladed shoulder pads, his swords retained the same form but both have chains attached to the end which wrapped around both his arms, his demonic arm was covered in armor with a purple jewel on top of the palm, his hair grew long slightly long he was wearing black pants, and boots with blades attached to the heel.

Takeru huffed.

"Well this is the first time to do a dual weapon's Devil Trigger."

{Wow this is interesting.}

{How're you holding up ?} Kisara asks.

"Doing good, for once it feels good to release the last portion of my power."

{Even though you used up the rest of your power, you should've carefully used your energy more carefull. That way this form will have more power making it more effective against him.} Kisara explained.

"Well this way I won't cause any much damage. Now then time for..."

In an instant Takeru was already infront of the Knight.

He swung the Yamato using Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Ryusosen, launching high speed multiple slashes.

Surprisingly it seemed the Yamato managed to casue more damage, seeing how he was able to land damage on the knight.

The Knight managed to block the last three strikes of the Ryusosen.

Takeru lifted up Rebellion now charged with the Power of Destruction.

"Hakai Tekina Kaji Bureeka !{Destructive Helm Breaker)"

With one swing from his sword, he managed to slash at down at his helmet, causing an explosion.

Takeru opened his eyes to see the Knight now headless when his helmet came out.

"So thats it."

What surprised Takeru that the Knight was nothing but an empty suit of armor possessed by dark energy.

"Well, thats one way to create an obedient servant."

The wings on the Knights armor began to extend about three feet, the spikes on his armors began to extend, eyes began to ignite more, and his sword blades began to grow to about five feet long.

"Crap a Devil Trigger ?"

"Xe Za Yu enough." a voiced said.

**(Battle Music Ends)**

A man in a black coat appeared.

Takeru eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you !?" Takeru yelled pointing the Yamato directly at the man in the black coat.

The man stared at Takeru.

"Hmm, so it seemed you are now weilding your fathers swords now."

Takeru glared at him, his eyes full of killer intent as a bone mask with two horn's on the fore head began to consume his face.

"You've have gotten weak." the man said bluntly.

Takeru charged in at the man.

"SHUT UP !"

He attacked the man with a two sword slash.

But...

"Grr"

His attacks were blocked by the man's arm. The cloaked man seemed to have blocked it easily as he was showing no effort.

It wouldn't budge no matter what he did.

"You've gotten weak, used your power recklessly now, and your darkness is fading."

Being lectured really irritated Takeru.

"SHUT UP !"

Takeru released more demonic energy which seemed to be his limit seeing how it seemed to have not go any better.

"Pathetic."

*SLASH*

Blood splurted out of his chest.

Takeru coughed out blood

With a push of his arm, Takeru was flung to a wall

"Guh!"

Karasuba immediately charged at the man with her Masamune.

Xe Za Yu was immediately infront of the man, with his armor now normal. Punched her in the gut.

"Gah !"

Karasuba coughed blood and was sent skidding on the ground.

"And now we take our leave." The man said as he created a corridor of darkness and the two left.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"What the hell is this !? First he comes here and now he and Xe Za Yu-sama decide to leave!? GRAH." Katarea thought.

"Better get your head back in the game." Azazel said as he continued slashing with his spear of light, which the descendant of Leviathan is currently evading.

"Tch."

Katerea fired another wave of demonic energy at Azazel which he avoided.

"Oh come on is that all. Oh well time to end this."

Azazel prepared another light spear, this one now easily exceeding the size of a skyscraper.

[DIVIDE !]

However, it was now suddenly decreased to the size of a small twig.

Azazel turned around.

"You..."

"No hard feelings Azazel."

Vali with his fist full of energy punched Azazel squared in the chest with enough force to knock him out of the sky and plummet to the earth.

**About three minutes ago.**

"Oh come on you dumbass." Riku said with his arms crossed and tapping his arm with his index finger.

So far the battle was still going on.

"Is he even trying, toying with her, or is old age finally getting to him!?."

"You seemed worried." Silvia said standing beside him. She had appeared from a magic circle, and was kept airborne with her devil wings spread out.

"As If, I just wanna see how he fights. Frankly I'm disappointed." Riku sighed.

Then suddenly a white blurred came charging and...

*BAM*

Something knocked Azazel falling to the ground.

"What was that!?"

{Albion.}

"Great was that guy a double agent or something ?"

* * *

**Later.**

Later the other devils managed to deal with the last of the magicians and headed out.

They saw two people on the ground.

One was sitting against the wall with a giant crater near them and the other was lying on the ground.

As they got a closer look.

They were shock to see it was Takeru and Karasuba.

Akeno and Koneko immediately ran to Takeru and Kiba, Xenovia and Souna went to Karasuba's aid as well.

When Akeno and Koneko found Takeru.

"TAKERU !"

He was bleeding, his uniform was damaged, his short sleeved white dress shirt was unbuttoned fully showing his chest, pants had some cuts, multiple slash wounds began to leak from his chest and his demonic arm.

"Grr Grah"

Takeru moaned as he struggled to move.

The wounds on his body then began to glow a white light.

{Don't worry I'm just healing him with my Holy Light.} Kisara assured the girls.

Takeru began to move.

"Tch how embarrassing to be beaten like this." Takeru sighed at the way he was battling up until now.

He then noticed the two girls in front of him.

"Oh hey, what took you so guys so long ?" Takeru asked grinning.

*SLAP*

"Itai." Takeru placed his hand on his now red cheek.

"Baka !" Akeno cried out as she cried into his chest.

{This is why you should've let her be by your side.} Kisara lectured.

"...I'm sorry." Takeru apologized as he patted her back to ease her.

Takeru turned to Koneko.

"Im guessing I made you worried too huh Koneko-chan ?"

"Sempai... Reckless Baka."

"Itai, Koneko-chan that was harsh." Takeru plafully said with Koneko giving him a stern gaze.

{Wow you pissed off Koneko-chan as well.} Kisara shook her head in disappointment.

"What are you my relationship advisor ?"

{Well might as well be.} Kisara cheerfully answered.

"Akeno, please let go. I need to stand."

Akeno let go of him and helped him up.

Then Karasuba, Sona, Kiba, and Xenovia walked up to them.

"Are you alright Karasuba ?" Takeru asks.

"I'll manage. Its not like we never experienced these kind of battles before." Karasuba grinned.

"True heh heh."

Seeing how Takeru and Karasuba were conversing with each other as if they were really familiar with one another made Akeno jealous.

"Oh well guess we should see how the others are doing." Takeru said.

Everyone nodded.

Karasuba began to wobble.

"I got you." Takeru said as he grabbed Karasuba's arm and put it around his shoulder to support her.

"Ara, such a gentlemen now." Karasuba teased.

"I can drop you, you know ?" Takeru smirked.

Karasuba giggled and gave him a kiss on the check, causing the sadist and the loli to fume in rage as a dark aura enveloped both of them.

"What was that for ?"

Karsuba shrugged and gave a smirk.

Takeru sighed as they headed to the Occult Research Clubhouse.

* * *

**Outside the ORC Clubhouse.**

Just as the four devils were heading out of the Club House.

Something fell straight in front of them. As the cloud of dust cleared.

"…Damn. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali." Azazel asked as he pulled himself up.

"That's right, Azazel." The Hakuryuukou answered as he descended down along with Katerea.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the three great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that." Katerea said

"Ooh! What sexy clothes! Clothes that expose the breasts so much! S-Such a risqué thing that also has a deep slit, it's the best! She has such nice legs, oi!" Issei thought pervertedly.

"I feel vulgar eyes. —Is this kid the Sekiryuutei, Vali?" Katerea asks.

"Yeah, while regrettable, it's true. He truly is a most regrettable host."

"Don't keep saying regrettable, regrettable! Even I'm living through every day doing my best! …Or rather, why are you and Azazel confronting each other? Or rather, who is this onee-chan?" Issei said.

"I see. He really does seem to be a regrettable child. Vali, will you kill him?"

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I wasn't expecting for him to be there."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…"

Azazel laughed at himself.

"When? When did you decide to do this?" Azazel asks.

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the [Vanishing Dragon] capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla—the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. —Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck."

The lady sneered at Azazel.

Ignoring Azazel, who gave a bitter smile, Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to Issei.

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

"…W-What? …Lucifer? "

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the [Vanishing Dragon]'s Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the [Vanishing Dragon], was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking."

As he said that, several folds of devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

"No way…that can't be…"

Rias also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?"

Katerea sneered at Azazel.

"…Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?"

The lady smiled at Azazel's question.

"Yes, he who is the dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. So are you."

"…So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhaza. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. —But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you."

The Katerea's face twisted at Azazel's words.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!"

Azazel took out something which looked like a dagger from his pocket.

"That's—"

Azazel pointed the tip of the dagger at the lady who was looking at it suspiciously.

"…I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. —However, they're incomplete. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can just upset the world's balance like the [Longinus] and [Balance Breaker]. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. —Eventually, we'll make Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

After deliberately raising the gossip with a complacent smile, Azazel spit out.

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla!? The Earth Gods!? So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure—can go and disappear."

The dagger that Azazel had changed shape! Its parts separated and light gushed out.

"—! I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

In front of the later who had grasped something, the Governor of the fallen angels uttered words with power!

"Balance Break…!"

The vicinity was wrapped in a momentary flash. After the light faded, there was a person there wearing gold plate armour—.

It had a golden sparkling radiance and a form like that of a creature. Just like that of a dragon.

As many as twelve jet-black wings unfolded from its back. Black feathers fluttered about the surroundings.

The Dragon-imitating gold armour made its black wings flap. I thought it was a little cool. Azazel was equipped with dragon armour! A huge spear of light was in his hands!

"I studied the [Vanishing Dragon] and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is [Downfall Dragon Spear], in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state [Downfall Dragon Spear Armour]."

"Uoooh! It's like a bargain sale of Balance Breaker! Wasn't that a rare phenomenon!?"

[No, that isn't a true Balance Breaker.]

What do you mean, Ddraig?

[He made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after a battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?]

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!"

Vali laughed. He laughed in the face of someone so strong! Is he fearless? No, he's crazy!

Azazel turned to face Vali.

"Vali, I'd also like to be your opponent, but…Well, please get along with the [Welsh Dragon]."

"But, fighting with Azazel seems fun."

Vali also said that. Then, please do that! I have no interest in something like a rival showdown!

"…It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?"

"Yeah, I just sealed the [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the two Heavenly Dragons—the [Welsh Dragon] and [Vanishing Dragon]. I've yet to see if it succeeded or not." **(!)**

He copied Boosted Gear? Rather, he mentioned the name of a Dragon I don't know…

[He's one of "Five Great Dragon-Kings". Azazel talked about Vritra the other day, right? In additions, there's the "Chaos Karma Dragon" Tiamat, the "Mischievous Dragon" Yu-Long, and the "Sleeping Dragon" Midgardsormr. Though I say that, Vritra was eliminated long ago and sealed somewhere. If what Azazel says is true, then Fafnir was also sealed. Though originally, there were six Dragon-Kings.]

"Ah, somehow, I've become confused. I won't understand even if you tell me something like that all of a sudden. I've heard about Tiamat somewhere before. The others I don't know at all. "

[Unexpectedly, you might meet them soon. Since Tiamat hates me.]

"Ah, so that's why Michael gave a Dragon-Slayer sword to me."

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"Katerea, you yourself said that you made a pact with the [Uroboros Dragon]."

"…The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent…"

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organisation took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhaza know a portion close to the truth."

A bluish-black aura covered the lady's body as she clicked her tongue.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Katerea Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying fallen angel like you!"

"Come."

"Don't look down on me!"

The aura that surrounded Katerea grew even further in size, and flew out at an extreme speed!

In an instant, fresh blood gushed out from the lady's body. She feebly fell down to her knees on the spot.

"—It isn't over!"

Cattleya changed her arm into a tentacle-like thing and wrapped it around Azazel's left arm.

A suspicious pattern emerged on the lady's body!

"That is a self-destruct-use technique formula!"

Rias exclaimed.

Azazel tried to tear the tentacle away, but there was no sign of it coming off at all.

"Azazel! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

"—. So you'll deal great damage to me with self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Issei ! Asia ! Gasper! Get some distance! As it is, we'll get caught up in the blast!"

"But, Buchou! What about Azazel?"

"If he's the Governor of his organization, he'll deal with it somehow! However, we'll get caught up in it and die!"

Rias started to make multiple layer of barriers.

"Wah!"

Gasper's scream! When Issei looked, some kind of magical pattern was engraved on Gasper's eyes.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. It's annoying if time is stopped."

—It's Vali!

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak-points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if his magic is drained, it changes into a double-edged sword that submits damage to allies as well."

Azazel still couldn't remove the tentacle. It seemed to retain no damage even when he tried to cut it with the spear.

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break."

The lady laughed fearlessly. Giving up on cutting it, Azazel shrugged his shoulder.

Suddenly...

*SLASH*

The tentacles were slashed into ribbons with Azazel's arm still intact.

"!"

"You know...I can't believe you allowed yourself to be caught by that dumb bitch."

The gold Scale Mail dispersed. Azazel picked up the jewel of the Gear with his remaining arm.

He then looked above in the sky to see his son with devil wings, wielding what appeared to be a black and silver mechanical sword with its blade split in half dead center to create a sliver energy blade.

"YOU!" yelled Katerea as her arm regenerated.

Riku lands infront of his father.

"Riku is that..."

"Sigh... This the Sacred Gear: Xenoblade, which houses the former Dragon King Revonn."

{So it seems Fahnir is here as well.} Revonn commented sensing the Dragon King's presence in the jewel held in Azazel's hand.

{Wow so another Dragon King is a Sacred Gear.} Shurikan said sarcastically.

"So how strong is this guy ?" Takeru asks.

{Meh he's about as strong as an Ultimate-Class Devil. But you know whats bad.}

"What."

{He's a perverted Dragon.}

"Wow."

{I know. I mean he literally collects panties.}

"..."

{Just saying. Man for a Sacred Gear maker, you think he would've made that Balance Breaker more unique than copying the stupid fat bulky scale mail. And wait that knife he just used was the Sacred Gear ? Wow and thats suppose to be called the Downfall Dragon Spear thats more stupid than his Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade. Man that was a stupid ass name and the effects I give it a two out of a hundred. It should have been called Downfall Dragon Fang, since its a dagger it should have fang in the name.}

Azazel sneezed.

"Man who the heck is talking about me in a time like this ?" Azazel said as he rubbed his nose.

"Fu fu fu, so a lowly devil dares to face me ?"

Riku just grinned in amusement.

"Me... a devil? Please..."

His devil wings then began to disperse, revealing his eight Fallen Angel wings.

"A fallen angel !?" Katerea exclaimed in surprise. Riku merely smirked.

"So thats your son, huh Azazel ?" Vali remarked.

Katerea had an astonished look on her face, but she then smirked.

"Oh, so he's the by product of you and your mating with that weak human whore."

After hearing that remark, the air suddenly became tense. The air in the vicinity became infused with a massive amount of rage and killing intent.

Riku's aura began to turn pitch black, his eyes began to glow a green cat-like eyes, with a blue stark like symbol ( Imagine Sephiroth eyes with Sasuske's Mangekyou Sharingan symbol.).

In an instant

*SLASH*

Blood began to gush out of Katerea's right side as her severed limb fell uselessly onto the ground.

"GAHHHH ! MY ARM !" Katerea screamed in pain, clutching the bloody stump.

Out of nowhere Riku was already in front of her, grabbed her kneck and threw her straight to the ground.

"GAAAHHH"!

The decendent of Leviathan screamed in agony as she fell, forming a crater upon impact.

"Wow he's a strong one Azazel." Vali remarked, seeing Riku's strength.

Azazel was surprised that of how much his son had grown.

Katerea began to struggle getting up, as a bright aura wrapped around her which seemed to regenerate her missing limb.

Riku pointed his hand out, which particles of light began to gather and charge up.

The arm finally regenerated.

"HOW DARE YOU !" Katerea yelled at Riku.

The particles of light stopped charging.

A ball of pure light energy was formed in the palm of Riku's hand.

"Shut up." He stated.

He aimed at the descendant of Leviathan and the ball of energy released a huge beam of pure light.

The light beam was heading towards at Katerea, but she flew away in the nick of time. However, she seemed pretty pissed.

"YOU FILTY CROW !"

Katerea fired a barrage of beams at Riku.

The attacks hit him dead on, engulfing him in a cloud of dense smoke.

"Hah! So weak !" Katerea smirked victoriously, only to be cut short.

The smoke cleared as something glowed.

It revealed Riku who appeared to be unscathed, wielding a sword which was glowing brightly.

"Clarent: Pride, meet soon to be death bitch. Soon To Be Dead Bitch, meet your end."

Riku immediatley rushed to the Maou descendant with his sword.

Katerea turned her arms into tentacles and shot forward.

{Gross, a female using tentacles...*barf*}

"Ugh disgusting." Takeru commented feeling a yucky aura in the black ring.

Using the tentacles she tried to immobilize him by the legs.

But...he disappeared.

"!?" She looked around the vicinity, wondering where he went.

"Boo."

Katerea turned around to see the Fallen Angel behind her from a distance.

"Faverent Blow( One of Sephiroth's attacks from FF Dissidia.)"

Riku started swing his sword at a high speed, firing energy waves with each slash.

There were many cuts that appeared on Katerea's body every where from each attack, blood splurting out of every wound and her dress began to tear. Which got a certain pervert to get a better look at da oppai despite the blood.

Once the attacks hit, Riku telported right infront of her, slashed off her wings.

"GAAHHHHH !" Katerea screamed as blood began to splurt out of her back.

"Whoa de ja vu " Takeru remakred.

{I know its like looking into a mirror.} Shurikan commented seeing how both Takeru and Riku have the same anger issue berserk gory fighting style,

Just as she was about to fall.

Riku grabbed her by the throat and kneed her into her stomach...hard, making her cough out blood.

"Still not over yet." He declared as he aura flashed briefly.

Four dark orbs of energy began to form around them.

He then threw her up in the air. The dark energy orbs seeked their target and started hitting her repeatedly, keeping her suspended in the air.

{So from a scale to one to ten how sadisitc is this ?}

"Meh, I give it a three."

{Why ?}

"Have you seen my past memories ?"

{Oh yeah. Yeah, you're right a three.}

"You know, I guess I shouldn't have taught him lethal killing moves ?"

"You think ?" Silvia said in a mocking tone.

"You know how much he was complaining about being stronger." Takeru retorted back to Slivia.

Riku then dispersed the orbs, he then summoned a new sword which was a unique katana. It had an intricately forged handle, a guard that was in the form of a circle with an eastern dragon engraved on it, and a double edged blade that glowed brightly. The entire sword seemed to radiate holy energy.

{Wow never thought Orochi got killed.} Shurikan remarked seeing the sword that was once inside the Evil Dragon: Yamato no Orochi.

"Hoh, so thats the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi."

{I heard Susanoo killed him and gave the sword to Michael.} Revonn explained.

{Hoh wonder what that God is up to ? }

{He gave that sword to Michael so he can find someone worthy for it.}

The Ame no Murakamo no Tsurugi began to glow white at the blade.

Riku charged at the Katerea who was still afloat.

She then began to mouthed something.

Riku stopped midway, just as he was about to swing his sword in up ward.

"...Please...spare... me" breathed the Devil.

"...Hmmm...Let me think...NO!"

Riku swings his swords upwards unleashing a pillar of light, engulfing her.

Afterwards, when the brightness died down, the Devil was covered in numerous burns.

Then...he flew up in the air once more, pointing his sword at the stomach of Leviathan's descendant.

The eight-winged angel quickly descends down while rapidly stabbing the devil in the process, driving her further and further down to the earth.

They were descending down at a high-speed.

Upon impact to the ground, Riku released an energy wave from his body, which caused the ground around him to crack and break apart from the sheer force of it, forming a fissure.

The Fallen Angel then extracted his sword from the Devil's corpse and swing the sword to the side, removing the blood that had stained the blade.

"How's that for being a hybrid." Riku said with his eyes still green.

"You really were a bad influence for him back then." Silvia sighed as she observed the brutal fighting style of her beloved.

"Hey, don't treat me like I'm Sirzechs. Besides I blame the media." Takeru says which Karasuba giggled.

Azazel was shocked seeing the power Riku displayed, sensing that power it was almost close to the original Sephiroth's.

"Wow now that was interesting." Vali remarked, clearly impressed with Riku's show of strength.

Riku's eyes turned back to normal, and his aura dyed out.

His eyes widened in slight surprise.

"Whoa, went a little over the top did I ?" Riku said rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly multiple knives were thrown, and their target was Riku.

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

*THUD*

"GAH" the Fallen Angel grunted in pain.

The each of the knives had pinned Riku's eight wings to the wall of the clubhouse.

"Oi Silvia ! That Hurts !" yelled Riku.

"Wow Silvia, your aim is more accurate." Takeru remarked.

"Practice makes perfect." Silvia said.

"I helped taught her." Karasuba says.

"Wow so you continued the training in my stead ?"

"You only taught her close combat methods. So I taught her some long distances techniques."

"Excuse me for teaching her the basics of close combat."

The three chuckled.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE !" Riku yelled struggling.

Suddenly one of the knives were taken out.

"ITAI !"

"That was for cutting my arm off roughly. Son." Azazel said taking the knives out of his son's wings.

"Tch, I only saved you so I can deal with you myself." The black haired teen frowned.

Soon, all of he knives were removed.

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armour has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study."

Azazel pointed at Vali.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armour and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately."

Azazel made a spear of light appear in his hand and pointed the blade at the Hakuryuukou. You'll still fight even with that injury? What fighting spirit! Vali glanced at Azazel who took a fighting stance, and then asked us a question.

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?"

{I agree this is so sad, oh Ddraig how you have fallen.} Shurikan faked cried.

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can think of with a Maou + a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon as well. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great." **(!)**

"Y-You mean me? " Issei asks pointing himself.

{Who do you think noob ?}Shurikan says.

"Why don't you shut up." Takeru says.

Vali nodded amusedly.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an ordinary office worker. You mother sometimes goes out to a part-time job as an ordinary full-time housewife. The blood relatives of both your parents are completely ordinary. There are also no ability-users or practitioners who possessed power among your ancestors. Of course, your ancestors had nothing to do with devils or angels either. You really are ordinary. Your friends aren't special either. You were a completely ordinary male high school student until you were reborn as a devil as well. —With the exception of Boosted Gear, you're nothing."

{So lame background history. Yep makes sense.}

"Do you really have to talk ?" Takeru asks.

Vali laughed with a pitying expression.

"Boring. When I learned about you, who was so excessively boring, I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah, so this is my rival. I give up.' If your parents had at least been magicians, than maybe the story would change a bit. That's right! How about this kind of setting? You can become an avenger !"

{HOH BOY THIS IS GETTING GOOD. Albion, good host man good host.}

Issei had a dumbfounded look, not understanding anything at all.

"I'll kill your parents. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your parents are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to a solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. The setting I spoke of is much more brilliant than such a boring life! Right?"

{It's like he's helping the fan community. Oh Vali Lucifer bless you for trying to improve the useless Boosted Gear wielder.} Shurikan said with praise.

"Hm an avenger, won't he be like Sasuke Uchiha ?" Takeru asks.

Shurikan thought for a moment.

{Oh yeah... I take back my praise. We don't need another emo okay ? No emos.}

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard." Issei quietly said.

"…Just as you said, my father is an ordinary office worker who works from morning to evening for our family. My mother is an ordinary housewife who makes delicious food for our family morning, noon and evening. However, they raised me up to this point. To me, they're the best parents." Issei quietly said.

{Yet they allow him to keep porn. Meh I guess they're cool.} Shurikan says.

"As if I'll let you do it. I'll be damned if I let my parents be killed by the likes of yooooooooooooou!"

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]

The Sacred Gear started to release a strong bright red aura.

{Whoa did he actually perfected the Balance Breaker ?}

"Nope, that ring he has on. It increases the time limit of the Balance Breaker."

{LAME !}

"—. Look, Albion. Hyoudou Issei's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is…Hahahaha, what a dragon's surge."

[Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Hyoudou Issei's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the dragon's power.]

"I see. So his greater affinity with his dragon is also explained through this reason."

As if I know! In any case, if I don't do something about this guy, my surroundings will become a disaster! I won't allow that!

"However! You still aren't clever! Hyoudou Issei! Your intelligence is insufficient to control Ddraig! That is a sin."

{HAH LOSER !} Shurikan says to Ddraig.

"Stop chattering and talking about things I don't understaaaaaaand!"

"Yes! That is exactly why you're called an idiot!"

Just as they were... **HEY WHAT D YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING !?**

**Shurikan: Outta da way douche my time to commentate.**

**Narrotor: WHAT !? You can't just..**...(knocks out by chloroform.)

**Shurikan: and now...**

Back to the story.

{ALLRIGHT AND WE ARE BACK .}

"Da fock is going on here !?"

{He's going to commentate.}

"And Fuck my life."

{Allright on the left we have the Crimson Emperor/Pervert/Oppai Dragon, Hyoudou Issei and Ddraig. On the other we have the most skillful user of the Divine Dividing, the Vanishing Dragon, and the decadent of the original Lucifer, Vali Lucifer.}

Ddraig had tears coming out of his eyes, hearing the most horrid titles he has received.

{NOW FIGHT !}

At that que the two fight.

"Did they just fight at his signal ?" Takeru asks dumbfounded.

{I hope this chapter gets rewritten without this crap.}Kisara says.

"Kisara-san..."

{I know broke the 4th wall just now. Sigh, why can't Virtira be my brother.}

{WHAT WAS THAT !?}

{I said when the fuck is Sakura Haruno gonna die.}

{Oh okay. And here we have them in the epic, the ultimate, the awesome showdown of the... Ah screw it this fight is horrible look at him. He still can't use demonic power to add the armor, and look Vali managed to punch him in the gut and cracked it. Geez, does he even train at all or just look at da oppai hentai. Well anyway looks like Vali is getting the upper hand by launching a powerful barrage of energy bullets, oh wait whats ? And Oppai Dragon summons Ascalon. Oh great Ddraig wield the sword that killed alot of our brethren, that's right join the MAN. Oh misses the strike, what a fucking wuss. Guess he didn't learning anything from Yuuto Kiba at all. I mean whats the deal with scale mails ? They barely resemble dragons at all, just some random anime armor you see every now and then. You know whats stupid, why are their fucking voices coming out of the gear when an effect is being used ? What is it a tokakatsu toy or something ? Because I think thats how God got the idea for Sacred Gears by watching lots of anime and tokakatsu shows. }

"Does he ever shut up ?" Takeru asks who was now sitting next to Karasuba on the ground watching the show.

{Never.}Kisara said sadly.

"It's really amusing." Karasuba said with Takeru giving her a "SERIOUSLY !? look."

"Just kidding." Karasuba assured, giggling at seeing Takeru's expression.

{And boosters came out of the Boosted Gear... LAME. Why doesn't it have dragon wings !? How disgraceful for a dragon to rely on technology and especiallly use boosters on the Balance Breaker. Also why the fuck is any of them not using fire ? They're fucking dragons for fuck sake, its our specialty attack. Well what's this now the Oppai dragon behind the Vanishing Dragon. He has his hands on his wings also known as the Divine Dividing. Now thats a dragon Sacred Gear and its shaped like a dragon's wings, but you what sucks ? In the anime version of DxD the wings on the Balance Breaker look like the energy wings used for the Knightmares in Code Geas. I don't know why Boosted Gear is a gauntlet, I mean what dragon would use a gauntlet. Man I don't what that Oppai dragon is doing but it looks like he's gonna ride him if you know what I mean *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*}

"..."

{Yes people that was a BL reference.}

"Omfgtigkm( Oh my fucking god this is gonna kill me.)" Takeru thought.

{Wait whats this Transfer ? Oh I see he's gonna...}

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the extent that you can't deal with it!" Issei yelled as he gripped on Vali's wings as his gear began to glow.

{And thats what he said folks.}

"Can we put him up for bounty ?" Takeru asks.

{No he'll just make them gouge their own ears from annoyance.}

"How sad."

{Okay the Divine Dividing is glowing more every time the Oppai Dragon transfer his load.}

"Stop with those BL lemon innuendo."

{SHUT UP I am the narrator. Vali seems to be at his limit, the jewels on his armor seem to stop functioning. Wow Oppai Dragon did it, whats this ? Some kind of new power is glowing from the Oppai Dragon's fist.}

"Looks like he's using the dragon slaying property of Ascalon."

{I WAS GETTING TO THAT GEEZ. It seems Oppai Dragon is using the dragon slaying property of Ascalon. Great way to use the power that slayed our kind Ddraig, you fucking traitor. and what kind of dragon has two d's in their name ? Wow that power broke the scale mail easily. Looks like Dragon Slaying Magic actually works, unlike some Manga's arc that ethically failed at the attempt for dragon slayers fighting against dragons. Guess Oppai Dragon isn't so bad. Looks like Vali's impressed and OH he gets hit in the face by Oppai Dragon. Wow now Oppai Dragon is being merciless, oh now the Vanishing Dragon's Balance Breaker regenerated. Figures the battle ain't over until till one of them is dead.}

"Theres about like twenty seconds left until the effects of Azazel's bracelet wears off."

{Oh in that case so long Oppai Dragon. Wait why is he picking up a jewel ? Wait a minute isn't that the Hakuryuukou's ? }

Shurikan then stared at the jewel to the Boosted Gear. After a couple seconds.

{Oh I know what that kid is going to do.} Shurikan smirked.

"What he's gonna do ?" Takeru asks.

{Sacred Gears can respond to feelings thereby making it evolve.} Kisara explained.

"Why didn't I know this ? "

{You're the smart one. You should've known.} Kisara teased.

"Yeah, but I'm unfamiliar with Sacred Gears since they can only be obtained by humans."

{Well watch and see.} Shurikan said.

Issei then crushed the green jewel of the Boosted Gear and replaced it with the Hakuryuukou's."

{And Oppai Dragon begins to scream like a bitch as the power begins to merge with him.}

The Boosted Gear then turned white with some red still remaining.

[Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!]

{Ugh so now he has Ddraig's power and Albion's power. It's like a warped up love child between the two. So what is that thing called the Dividing Gear now ? How original. Oh well, lets see how this goes. And now the Hakuryuukou's armor is regenerated. Time for round 2. The Hakuryuukou seems fired up as he's using his power to divide everything. Could this be the end of Oppai Dragon? And where is my late ? Wait it seems the Governor of the Fallen Angels is speaking to Oppai Dragon. The Oppai Dragon seems shocked,more power is coming out from him. He charges at his destined rival and punches him hard. Wow he's angry wonder what Azael said to the kid ? }

"Probably told him about the dividing effect will work on breasts." Takeru answers with hint of killing intent if his theory was correct.

{HAH ! He really is an Oppai Dragon. Wow he's dominating him.} Shruikan remarked seeing how Issei seemed to be getting the upper hand based on the high damage Vali is receiving.

"Not yet. Vali has yet to show him his true power."

{Oh so he can already use Juggarnaut Drive ? Makes sense, since he's a descendant of a Maou he'll just use that power as a substitute for life energy for the Drive. As long he can still maintain his sanity.}

Just then something appeared from the sky.

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"…I see, so it's already time."

"Who are you?"

Issei pointed at the person who had just appeared and asked that.

"—He's the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha."

The one who answered was Azazel.

"Let me say it with a name that you can grasp. He's Son Goku. The famous damn monkey in the Journey to the West[3]."

"…Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?"

"To say it correctly, he is a monkey youkai that has inherited Son Goku's power. However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the [Khaos Brigade]. No, you're the Son Goku to the [Vanishing Dragon]. You're also well-matched."

That guy laughed at Azazel's words with a cackle.

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei." Bikou greets Issei.

Bikou then took out a long staff and hit it towards the ground creating an escape portal which they began to sank in.

Vali stared at Takeru.

He nodded towards Vali giving him a "I'll fight you anytime." look.

Vali smiled and nodded.

"Wait as if I'll let you ESCAPE !"

Issei tried to go after them until...

*BREAK*

{And it looks like times up for Oppai Dragon ! Alright shows over ! All bets will be collected and if you all want to see the commentary go on YouTube and search Super awesome Commentary By A Badass Dragon. Too bad we didn't see some action from the new Sun Wukong but whatever.}

"Hey what do you mean whatever !?" Bikou yelled at Shurikan, clearly annoyed.

{Hey you didn't try to crash the fight with style so thats what you get chimp.} Shurikan smirked.

Bikou glared at the black ring housing the Dragon.

"Azazel! Don't you have more of those rings!? I can't let him escape!"

"It takes a tremendous amount of time to purify those things. I can't mass-produce them. And even if I could, the possibility of attaining complete Balance Breaker fades if used too much. —To the end, it's an emergency-use measure."

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger—."

Stopping mid-sentence just there, the Hakuryuukou vanished into the darkness along with Son Goku

"Well things will be more interesting. " Takeru mused.

Riku walked up to him.

"Wow ! This is the first time I see you two get injured like that. " Riku said in an amazed tone seeing how the two strongest Devils were beaten up.

"It was a set back."

"Really cause it looks like both of you are..."

Suddenly a huge killing intent filled the air.

"Do you need to say something else ?" Takeru asks with his hannaya mask out.

"NO! I'm good!"

"Good."

Takeru notices Azazel.

"Go help him." he told Riku, pointing to the Governor.

"Why should I?" Riku questioned.

A knife was suddenly near his neck, which made him change his mind quickly.

"G-got it !" Riku said going to help his father.

"Impressive." Takeru commented to Silvia.

"Learned from the bests."

Riku walked to his father.

He helped his father up by putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Riku..."

"Hmph."

Takeru and Silvia sighed in disappointment at the young fallen angels stubbornness.

"You know you could've been gentle when you cut off my arm."

"I saved you didn't I ?"

Rias then notices Takeru.

She ran to him, seeing him with cuts on his body.

"Takeru are you alright ?" Rias asks worriedly.

"This is nothing."

"That's not making me less worried !" Rias yelled.

"Itai, sorry." Takeru said rubbing his ear

"Takeru-kun, Im okay now." Karasuba says as she moved her arm off his shoulder, as was now standing up.

"You sure ?"

"Do you like it when my arm is around your shoulder ?" Karasuba asks teasingly which caused the girls that have affections to the silver haired young man to have tick marks.

"Just making sure you're not exhausted is all."

{They're jealous.} Kisara said seeing the jealousy aura around Akeno, Rias, and even Koneko.

"Don't you think I don't know that ?" Takeru retorted.

{Just alerting you.}

"Great I got an annoying References and Comedic dragon. Now I got a Relationship Status Dragon."

{It's less annoying then the Otaku.}

"True."

As the Devils headed back to the school grounds. They saw the forms of Sirzechs, Serafall , and Michael could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates.

"I am not gonna clean that up." Takeru said as he stared at the damages he made during the battle.

Karasuba nodded in agreement, remembering the time they had to fix half of the Underworld during their little spar.

Serafall notices Takeru and runs to him.

"TA-TAAAN !"

"GAH !"

He was caught in a hug tackle by the Mahou Shoujou.

{Uhuhu and another girl you made worried.} Kisara commented.

"Guh, Sera-chan Im fine please let go of me." Takeru said holding in a scream of pain.

Serafall let go of him and stared around his body.

"No you're not."she said bluntly.

Takeru sighed.

Sirzechs came.

"Wow this is surprising to see the two of you like this." Sirzechs said amazed, seeing both Karasuba and Takeru injured.

"We need to have a talk." Takeru said.

"Of course. After the meeting."

Takeru nodded as Akeno helped him up.

He saw the worry she had in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Takeru apologizes.

"Next time, I'm gonna be by your side this time." Akeno said in a serious tone.

"I know."

Kisara giggled at how Takeru will have to deal with a determined Akeno.

Then came Riku and Azazel, the latter still bleeding.

"Azazel what happened to your arm?" Sirzechs asks noticing the wound.

Sirzechs turned to Asia and gestured his hand at Asia. Asia responded to that and applied her recovery Sacred Gear on the opening of Azazel's wound. Pale green light healed the wound on Azazel's arm, but the lost arm wasn't fixed.

{Looks like he needs some Auto Mail.}

"I was caught by Katerea and nearly self-destructed along with her. So my son here slashed off my arm, saving me in the process." Azazel casually says.

Riku scoffed.

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the devil's side. About that wound—"

Sirzechs tried to say words to make up for it in another form, but Azazel held him back with his hand and showed that it "wasn't necessary".

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

"…So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say [Ah, I see]. —However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening." Azazel said with his eyes with loneliness.

"So I guess there was no point of me being here. Since you've found someone else to fill in for me and now you feel as if you lost a son." Riku said with a disappointed tone as stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed inside the school building.

"Riku wait I..." Azazel started as he followed his son.

Takeru and Silvia sighed.

"From a distance I can pin him to the door." Silvia said preparing an ice knife.

"Nah... leave him alone for now."

Takeru tried to get move his arm. But Akeno had a tight hold on it.

"Ah no, Aki-chan please let go ?"

"Ara ? and let you go off and do something on your own, while your injured ? I think not." Akeno said smiling while her eyes are closed and sparks were covering her body.

Takeru had to admit his body was exhausted and he was also alittle sacred of Akeno.

{Ufufu and now one of the girls has made you feel scared.} teased Kisara.

"Kisara-san..."

{My sis is the Queen of teasing relationships.}

Kisara giggled.

"Hai..." Takeru said to Akeno.

Akeno smiled but was hiding a concerned expression seeing how her best friend has been through. She wished that he would say more about his past. After seeing a portion of his memory when he lost his family, seeing her leave with Rias, and getting his wings destroyed by Kokabiel. He must've have been through much more and based on how he was at the cemetery as he cried from a couple days ago. She didn't want to admit it but their relationship seems distant now. Seeing how Takeru seems to be more aloof. She wanted to be there for him more and to make up the eight ears they lost from not seeing each other.

Suddenly.

"Gah *Cough*"

Takeru body pulsed from the energy inside him and began to cough blood.

"TAKERU !" Akeno yelled worriedly.

Takeru began to pant causing everyone to worry.

"Damn..."

His arm moved off from Akeno's shoulder as he fainted on his back.

"MEDIC !" Sirzechs yelled, as two devils came with a stretcher and placed him on it.

"Get him to the infirmary." Sirzechs ordered.

The two nodded as they headed to the infirmary.

* * *

**Infirmary**

Takeru was lying on the bed, and he was attached to a life support machine, indicating his heart beat rate, and demonic energy level.

"Onii-sama is Takeru going to be alright ?" Rias asks with worry in her eyes.

Sirzechs turned to his imoutou.

"Don't worry Ria-tan. Takeru just stressed out his body is all. Despite his calm, focused personalty. He can be reckless."

Akeno was by Takeru's side holding his hand.

{Don't worry Akeno-chan he'll be alright.} Kisara assured.

"Kisara-san..."

{Right now his body is getting use to the new power of his Father's other sword Rebellion. So it'll take time for him to recover. So please be at ease.} Kisara said.

Akeno nodded as she lessened the tight grip she had on his hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"Riku, please wait." Azazel said as he caught up to his son.

"Why should I? You have done nothing but left me alone after you let Okaa-san died that day. You abandoned us." Riku replied coldly.

"I did not abandon you two. I've had scouts placed nearby the two of you in case trouble occured while I was away. Once they spotted the threat, they would relay that message to me, so I could return via magic circle. But they never relayed the news back to me before it was too late. I would've immediately rushed to your sides the instant I knew you two were in trouble."

"Don't lie, you never appeared when those exiled exorcists killed her, and you didn't even show up for her funeral."

"Just listen to me, please." Azazel begged, wanting to make things right with his only son.

Riku took a moment to weigh his options. On one hand, he could just deny him and walk away, but on the other...he would listen to his father's side of the story and may learn the truth of what happened. After taking a few moments to decided, he chose to go with the latter option.

"...Fine. You owe me some answers Azazel. Now tell me, what truly happened during that night?" Riku demended, eyes ablaze with determination for knowung what happned all those years ago.

"Alright. In the beginning..."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Ugh, it's been really busy these past few weeks! At first, it was all about meetings. Next it was about dealing with the rogue Fallen Angels in our organization. Why would idiots like them want to start another war!? Especially that Kokabiel, I can already tell he is up to no good. But since I don't have exact evidence, I have no choice but to leave him be.

"I'm just glad Baraqiel helped me with my work. He really was the only person to accomplish that mission. Now I have a less packed schedule." He said to himself as he walked into a room. "Well, at least I can now focus on my Sacred Gear research."

* * *

"Are you getting to the point anytime soon?" Riku questioned.

"I'm getting into that soon. just be patient."

"Che, whatever." The teen shrugged.

* * *

Azazel then walked up to his desk and took out two devices that looked like pocket watches with symbols of gears on them. One was gold that said Riku; the other was silver that said Akira. "But first, I must complete these two artificial Sacred Gears for Akira and Riku. They are going to love these "Chrono Watch" Sacred Gears. I can't believe I had enough information about their bloodline ability to create these. This is going to be the key to help awaken and activate that ability. Riku is going to be so happy when he receives this, just in time for his 11th birthday."

But then Shemhazai came bursting in through the door, knocking it down. "Azazel!"

"Shemhazai? You just busted the door down! What did I tell you about knocking first while I'm working?"

"That's not important right now!"

"What do you mean? I must complete these two artificial Sacred Gears for my wife and son." He then turned to go back to his work.

"That's the thing, your wife Akira has been attacked by the Church's exorcists!"

Azazel immediately dropped what he was working on. "...W-what?"

"She and Riku have been attacked by the Church." Shemhazai said solemnly.

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not my friend. One of the exorcists had a sword with paralyzing poison. He immobilized Akira before the others killed her."

"N-no." He cried softly as he fell to his knees in sorrow. He just lost his first wife, the one woman he truly loved. "Why wasn't I aware of this immediately!?" he cried.

"I'm sorry, but our intel just came back and reported this to us."

"How? I programmed those scouts to relay news back to me immediately!"

"It would seem that Kokabiel was seen using them for something."

'Dammit Kokabiel! Why the hell would you do something like that!? Just what are you up to?' Azazel thought.

* * *

"...Kokabiel?" Riku asked curiously.

"That's right. I'll get to that part later on." Azazel then continued with his story.

* * *

"How long has it been since they were attacked!?" The Grigori leader questioned, anxious for the answer.

"About a week Azazel. They already held the funeral. And this is where her body now lies." He handed his friend the piece of paper with directions.

Azazel was just shocked. He went into despair for a few moments from losing his wife, but one person gave him a spark of hope left.

"But what about Riku? Please tell me my son is alright." He said almost desperately.

"I'm sorry, we don't know about his condition."

Azazel immediately passed by Shemhazai as he walked out.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my son!" Azazel then left for the human world.

* * *

**Human World**

Azazel first visited the graveyard. And paid his respects for his wife after crying and apologized for what seemed like hours.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I heard of this faster Akira, I could've saved you and Riku. But don;t worry, there is a chance he is alive, and I'm going to look for him. He then put a dozen roses on the gravestone and left.

* * *

"...I guess better late than never." The son of Azazel stated, his loathing for his father wavering only slightly.

* * *

He searched for hours around town, hoping to find at least one clue about him being alive. But in the end he found nothing. It wasn't until later that he met with Vali and took him in.

It wasn't until after that, Azazel decided to take a look at some of the video footage his scout bots had taken. It showed a group of exorcists numbering to be over a dozen attacking his beloved Akira and son. They all had sadistic and gleeful smiles plastered on their faces. Most likely because they were going to kill a member of the Sephiroth.

The members of Sephiroth were envied by some members of the Vatican, mostly because of the power they possess. They would try and fight them, but the Sephiroth's power far exceeds theirs. It leads to those said members to want to kill them and show them who truly is superior.

But one in particular caught his attention, it was a man in his thirties with long blonde hair tied in a pony-tail, wearing white priest robes and a lab coat. He recongized the man from the stories Akira used to tell him. That man was Glastius Nengala, a Scientist of the Vatican who researched members of the Sephiroth, but Akira knew the truth. Glastius had been experimenting members of the Sephiroth to see what makes them tick and to discover ways on how to make normal exorcists like him to become stronger. It disgusted him to see him attack his wife. But it absolutely enraged him to see the man cut down his love with a poison laced sword...all with a smile.

He had observed the rest of the video where it showed the exorcists leaving, and his son running to his deceased mother's side. But it completely broke his heart to listen to his son's spiteful words about him. In absolute loathing, he vowed to kill these exorcists if they ever came across his path.

And sure enough, that wish was granted soon.

* * *

"Wait, you saw all that?" Riku questioned, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, but please, let me continue."

* * *

**(A week later)**

"Azazel, I would like to welcome some new members to our ranks." Kokabiel smiled, gesturing to the humans behind him. When Azazel took a look at them, he recognized them as the exorcists who killed his Akira from the video feed his scout bots received. The Governor clenched his jaw tightly in silent rage.

"I will leave you all alone to get acquainted." Kokabiel smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Azazel-sama." The lead exorcist, known as Glastius Nengala, greeted with a smile. However, it only served as fuel for his anger.

Azazel was silent as he was looking downward with his bangs covering his eyes.

"...Is there something wrong?" one of the exorcists behind Nengala asked.

*STAB*

"Guagh?" The exorcist who spoke looked down, seeing a light spear impaled right through him. The others were shocked to see this event, and their heads whipped to the direction where the spear came from. And in that direction, they only saw Azazel, whose eyes were dark with abhorrence.

"Why!? What have we ever done to you?" Glasitus demanded, both shock and fear evident on his face.

"You have killed my beloved wife, Akira Kresnik, and caused immeasureable pain towards my son!"

After hearing his words, all of the exiled exorcists paled to the point their faces were white as paper. They have just dug their own graves a week ago.

In mere seconds, nearly every siingle Exiled Exorcist who was a part of Akira's murder were skewered with Light Spears. All except one...Glastius Nengala, who looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"P-please! I'm sorry, please spare me! I didn't know, I swear."

"Don't lie! I know of you, you are Glastius Nengala, the man who experimented with numerous Sephiroth members. A majority of which were of the Kresnik line, which happened to be the relatives of my dear Akira Kresnik!" Azazel seethed.

Glastius was falling further and further into despair as each second passed. Desperate to save his life, Glasitus charged forward and swung the very same poison laced sword he had used to kill Akira. He struck Azazel right across the chest, but the sword shattered on impact. However, a trickle of blood was seen, and Azazel hadn't moved. Thinking that his poison sword had actually paralyzed Azazel, he gained an arrogant smirk on his face, only to be wiped off a second later as Azazel grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air.

Glastius flailed around, trying to break free. But Azazel merely held a hand in front of the exorcist's face. And with a single phrase, he passed judgement. "Perish, scumbag." Instantly, a beam of pure light shot out of Azazel's hand and vaporized Glastius's head, as well as the entire upper portion of his body.

"I've finally...avenged you...Akira." he whispered, looking at the carnage he created in the vicinity.

Outside the room, Kokabiel observed the entire thing, his face set in a scowl as his plan had failed.

* * *

"You...did all of that?" The teen questioned, completely surprised. His hatred for his father wavered more and more as he listens to the truth.

"Yes." Azazel replied before continuing.

* * *

**(Years Later, after Vali brought back the half-dead form of Kokabiel)**

Kokabiel was hooked up to a life support device, which was also modified to help regenerate the damage he recieved. Although, the process was very slow as it didn't have the rapid healing properties of Phoenix tears. It consisted of a mechanical bed with numerous devices hooked up to it. Most of the said devices were attached to Kokabiel to make sure he would live after the thrashing Takeru gave him. As he lay there, now conscious, Azazel interrogated him as to what his motive fore stealing the Excaliburs was.

"Well isn't it obvious? I wanted to start another war. It's getting to be too boring in these times of peace."

"You are crazy and a complete idiot Kokabiel, you know that state all Three Factions are in after the last Great War. The Maou and God had died, about ahve of the 72 Pillars of the Devils were wiped out, and a majority of our and the Angel's forces were decimated. If we had another Great War, all of us would be wiped out.

"You know that isn't the case Azazel, we have more power than both the Angels and Devils. We have greater numbers as we can expand our troops from either 'Falling' Angels, or have intercourse with humans. Plus, we have more power as we have some Longinus users on our side, like Slash Dog with Canis Lykaon, and Vali with his Divine Dividing, which houses the power of a Heavenly Dragon. With them on our side, we would've been victorious, and proved Fallen Angels are the supreme beings."

"...You truly are a complete idiot Kokabiel. Why would you think we would win against the Devils and Angels? The Current Maou are far stronger than the original Maou all those years ago. Plus, they even have the former Dragon King Tannin on their side, and it is rumored that they have the Longinus, Regulus Nemea. In addition, the Angels are stronger as well, they have the Excaliburs, and their strongest Exorcist, Dulio Gesualdo, has the second most powerful Longinus, the Zenith Tempest. Even if we really had gained more power, so have they. We would all just obliterate each other anyway. Besides...why would we even need to start a war? I've come to enjoy these times of peace, and I agree without a doubt that the other leaders agree with me." Azazel explained.

"Che, that is just like you! You are completely pacifistic unless someone close to you is harmed...like your precious Akira and son, Riku. It is a pity that my first idea in killing them to start another Great War had failed." Kokabiel replied without any remorse or hesitation, given to who he was talking to.

* * *

"W-what...? It was...all his doing?" Riku questioned, surprised by this turn of events. His hatred slowly dissipated as more of the truth reached his ears.

"That is correct. I had a smiliar reaction as you have now. Although at that point, I no longer had any mercy or friendliness for Kokabiel.

* * *

"...You...you what!?" Azazel growled out, both completely surprised and utterly furious.

"Yes, It was I who planned the murder of you so called beloved whore Akira Kresnik. I was hoping that after receiving news of those Exorcists killing your bitch, you would declare war on Michael and the Angels. I disguised myself as one of the Church's leading priests and ordered them to kill Akira. And they succeeded. However, those Angels knew everything and banished those priests from the church before you ever received word of it. Adn when they fell into your Jurisdiction, I thought that by you recognizing them, you would eliminate them, and take vengeance on the Church. Sadly, I was mistaken as your desire for vengeance was satisfied after killing that final exorcist."

Azazel just stood silently. But his fists were clenched so hard that his fingernails broke through the skin, causing him to bleed. Kokabiel continued ranting.

"But at least some good things came out of it. Your beloved slut is dead, you have finally tasted despair from her death and your loss of your son, and your son now probably utterly loathes you, believing you to have abandoned him and his mother, and blames you for his pain...hehehehe...ahahaha...AHAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel cackled madly.

That was the last straw.

*CRUNCH*

A sickening crunch had echoed throughout the room.

"Guablargh!" Kokabiel suddenly coughed up blood as a searing pain enveloped in his chest. Looking down, he is utterly shocked to see a massive Spear of Light impaled into his ribcage, shattering the bone and ripping apart flesh, which included his internal organs and spinal cord. The hand that had stabbed the spear into the traitor's chest...was none other than Azazel himself.

"N-nani?" Kokabiel gasped, sheer terror evident on his face.

"You have gone too far this time Kokabiel." Azazel glared darkly at the broken form of the Grigori leader. His eyes seemed to radiate pure rage and hatred. And all of it was directed at Kokabiel.

"You're punishment for betrayal, act for nearly starting another Great War, and all of your crimes against my wife and son...is imprisonment in Cocytus. Although personally, I want nothing more than to annihilate you here and now, but for the sake of being my comrade all those years ago, I will spare you just this once. And ONLY this one time. If I ever catch word of you again doing as you please, I will not hesitate to completely pbliterate your very existence."

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

"And that, is the end of my story." Azazel finished, now looking solemn as he remembered the past.

Riku didn't know what to say, after learning the truth of that day, the cold hatred that encased Riku's heart had begun to melt. And for the first time in years, he cried. The abhorrence in his heart becoming complete sorrow, guilt, and remorse.

"...Azaz-...no, Tou-san...I-I'm...sorry...so sorry... I'm sorry for hating you." he uttered, as tears cascaded down his cheeks and obscuring his vision.

He cried for blindly hating his father for doing nothing wrong, he was only tricked. He had hated his father for something that Kokabiel had done, and he put all his blame onto Azazel.

It was then Azazel wrapped his remaining arm around his only son and pulled him into a hug, apologizing for what happened, while Riku apologized for wrongly hating his father.

In the hallway. Takeru, who snucked out of his room, and Silvia, who had followed Riku to make sure he would not do anything stupid, overheard everything.

"Well at least theres some happy ending today."

"You know how my Onee-sama is when you sneaked out of your room when you're not recovered."

"I'll accept the punishment."

"Masochist ?"

"Nope. Sadist."

Takeru then notices some tears coming out from Silvia's eyes.

"I guess you're happy, huh?"

"You could say that." Silvia said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, happy for Riku, who no longer resents his father.

{Well that was fun wasn't it ?}

"Takeru-kun..."

"Ta-tan..."

Takeru felt a cold breeze from behind and it was the two Ice magic users, Grayfia and Serafall.

"Eh heh heh..."

"Busted." Silvia said.

"Mataku, how many time must we go over this." Grayfia sighed.

"About fifty five times."

His body was instantly frozed.

"Don't be a smart mouth." Grayifa said.

"Mouu, Ta-tan you have to rest !" Serafall lectured childishly.

"I know but..."

"No buts !" said both Grayfia and Serafall as they froze his head.

Silvia was holding in her laughter, seeing this display.

Riku and Azazel were now outside, witnessing the spectacle.

"Wow does this always happens to him ?" Azazel said in surprise.

"It's usually Grayfia punishing him." Riku answers.

"So you dating Grayfia's sister huh. So have you two..."

"TOU-SAN !"

"Sorry." Azazel chuckled.

At that moment, Riku realized something, so he asked his father.

"Please don't tell me I have any half-siblings from your harems." he said.

Azazel then thought for a moment and remembered so far for every intercourse he always had his light energy made protection on. But then there was a chance for it to be broken...

"TOU-SAN !" Riku yelled.

"Dont' worry you don't have any. The only person I ever went all out without protection is your mother." Azazel assured.

Hearing that made Riku uneasy at the image he just had.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Riku says.

* * *

**Infirmary.**

Takeru's room was now sealed by fifty layered barrier and he couldn't break out.

{You're grounded and caused two adult woman to punish you.} Kisara teased.

"Shut up." Takeru said,

Then Karasuba came in.

"How'd you get in here ?" Takeru asks.

"Kufu, you know that barrier responds to your energy."

"Oh yeah..."

"So what will you do now ?" Karasuba asks.

"Well first of all I have to get back into my prime." Takeru says.

"True, you seem to have gone rusty."Karasuba giggled.

"It's sad to say but it's true."

"How long will it take ?" Karasuba asks.

"If I were to train in my inner world then it'll take two months. But for now I'll have to polish up on my fighting skills."

"Would you like me to help spar then ?"

"Good offer, but first I'll be redoing my training with my baka master. Then when it's time for the Kid Gathering. I'll be staying at our little base."

"Hoh, well just to let you know it's still the same as always."

"Really ? So how's everyone then ?"

"Lancelot is still fixing the damages he made when he destroyed the Underworld's defense wall during the Kokabiel incident. Nyx (from Queens Blade) is punishing him for his stupidity, and Yume is doing fine as usual."

"I see."

"Well then I gotta be heading back then."

"Really ?" Takeru asks with a hint of disappointment.

Karasuba walked up to him brought her hands his cheeks and brought her face close to his kissing him.

There tongues began to clash fighting over dominance and the two seemed to be entranced in ecstasy.

Karasuba broke of the kiss and turned around to hide her hard blushed face.

Takeur was dumbfounded and his heart began to beat fast.

{Wow so you enjoyed Karsuba's kissing huh ? I} Kisara asked teasingly.

{Heh looks like your gonna deal with my sis's teasing a lot now.} Shurikan chuckled.

"I still hold you responsible for being my first kiss. So I expect you do some things for me when you arrive at the Underworld." Karasuba said as she teleported away. Leaving a still dumbfounded Takeru trying to process what happened just now.

"Wow..." Takeru said.

{You'll know you're dead if any of the other girls saw you like that.} Kisara said

"I know."

Takeru then got off the bed and.

*SMASH*

He then smashed the wall making a crater.

"DAMMIT I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW OVER CONFIDENT I WAS ! FUCK !" Takeru yelled in anger at the way he fought today.

{Takeru-kun...}

Takeru sighed.

"I can't believe peace made me soften up."

{Its bound to happen to others.} Kisara said.

"Well I better get back into my prime soon."

{It's funny for you to say you need to be in your prime. Even though you're still young.} Kisara giggled.

"I can't afford to be rusty."

Then suddenly a magic circle appeared.

"Oh great what now ?" Takeru sighed.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck him.

"GAH !"

"Ufufu, you're still awake.

{And thats our que for us to leave bye bye.}Kisara said as she and her brother head deep into the dimension of the Sacred Gear.

"Akeno, I was just you know..."

"Going to do something off on your own again." said a smiling Akeno still wearing her uniform.

"Why are you still in your uniform ?"

"Because someone caused me so much worry."

"Sorry..."

Akeno walked close to him and laid on top of him.

"Hey Im recovering !"

Akeno began to strip of his shirt.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?"

"Making the healing process faster.

"BY STRIPPING ME !?"

"Do you want me strip off first ?" Akeno asks as she begins to unbutton her shirt.

Takeru covered his eyes.

"Come on you slept naked with Rias so now it's my turn.

"The bed is for only one person !"

Akeno pressed a button on the bed and it widened.

"I did not know they had that kind of function." Takeru said with a dumbfound expression.

Akeno giggled as she got down to his pants and...

"Aki-chan you do know I have boundaries right ?" Takeru asks with his hannaya mask out.

"Ara that won't work on me now."

"What won't work ?" Takeru asks confused.

"AN OPENING !" Akeno exclaimed

In a flash Takeru was immediately stripped down nude.

Takeru immediately summoned some boxers to cover up his member.

"Ara ara so shy."

Takeru pouted.

Akeno snapped her fingers and she instantly nude as she layed behind him spooning him in the process.

"Ufufu your chest is so firm." Akeno commented as she moves her hands around his body

Takeru was blushing up a storm.

Akeno rested her face into his back.

"Promise me that you won't do anything reckless off on your own again."

Takeru froze for a bit.

He didn't know what to say. After all he has been through he was always alone as in being a loner type.

"Akeno... I don't think..."

Suddenly he felt some sort of power sparks on his body.

"ALRIGHT I PROMISE !" Takeru yelled.

Akeno giggled .

"Ara ara, is your fear of Holy Lightning reawakened ?" Akeno asks.

As a child whenever Takeru would try to get close to Akeno as in hugging her or any other physical contact. He would get struck by Baraqiel's Holy Lightning.

Takeru said nothing as his body began to shiver remembering the pain he went through.

"Ara you're cold. Then I'll just have to give you warmth don't I ?"

Takeru felt the some soft body of Akeno's pressing against him. He had to admit it felt really good.

"Ara are you enjoying it ?"

"Akeno..."

Takeru then got up, was on top of Akeno, based on the faint lighting of the room he managed to see a good visual of her naked body.

Luckily for his strict pervertedness policy, he had no nosebleed. Except the major blood rush he had in his head.

He then brought his face close to hers and kissed her.

The two embraced each other while enjoying the kiss.

Takeru broke off the kiss.

"...I'm sorry for making you worry again." Takeru apologized with a hint of regret in his eyes.

Akeno brought her hand to his cheek.

"I forgive you. Now there was some sort of weird taste in your mouth. Did you happen to kiss someone else earlier ?"

{Busted.} Kisara said now appearing.

Holy Lightning began to emanate from Akeno's body.

"Oi Akeno wait I can..."

"Ufufu~ looks like its my turn to punish you now." Akeno said as she created a whip of Holy Lightning.

"Well at least I'm immune to holy light attacks." Takeru said in his mind.

{No you're not I took off that immunity. So it's time for you to deal with the punishment.} Kisara said.

Takeru eyes widen in horror, now having to relieve his childhood fear of Holy Lightning.

"GAAAAHHHHHH !" Takeru yelled.

Some where else.

"How could you just leave Katarea like that !?" yelled an angry devil at the man in the black coat.

"She's a descendent of the Maou so she seemed confident in her abilities. Besides it was foolish of her not to use Ophis's snake. How cocky the young can be." the man said in disappointment.

"YOU !"

The devil was about to attack the man until.

"Thats enough Creuserey." said a man wearing armor with a cape now appearing.

Creuserey stopped.

"I must advised that you must be careful on how you act. At this rate your faction will soon to be deceased soon." The man said using a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared/

"Che, when are we going to end this guy Shalba ?"

"Don't do anything reckless. With Mundus-sama's men on our side. We have more battle force to combat them. Besides will eventually throw away his usefulness."

"Fuck, I hate this."

* * *

**At a laboratory.**

The man appeared.

"Welcome home father." greeted a boy about seventeen years old, with white hair, wearing a sleeveless shirt and denim jeans.

"Hello Clear."

"Father when can we eliminate those peons. They are such a nuisance."

"Don't worry their arrogance will be their downfall."

"Thats sounds like it'll take a long time." Clear sighed.

The man chuckled.

"Hows the traitor XIII ?"

"He has gone dull but soon he'll try to regain his strength."

"Will he be a match for me ?"

"In terms of demonic power you win and in battle skills he wins. So it will be an interesting match to see."

"I see." Clear said.

"Now then how is our little project ?"

"Afraid it takes time for the subject to synchronize with the device." Clear answered

"I see no matter. We have other matters to attend to, come along Clear."

"Yes father."

**Else where.**

A man with blond hair, wearing a violet suit, with red and blue eyes was gazing at the sky.

"It seems that many interesting things are happening. I wonder if there is a conflict which I have to actually get involved. Oh well time will tell."

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the long wait.**

**Work is getting in the way so I couldn't work on this as often as I can. Also I have to admit I was reluctant to continue this fic after reading some negative reviews about my OC bio being long and some saying they aren't reading the story just because of the OC bio was long. So for being a sensitive person it hit me hard, I was thinking about doing a rewrite of this. But then again it's my fic so I'll do what I want.**

**Remember to review.**

**Also thanks to Code-Emperor07 for fixing the Azazel and Riku ****reconciliation, you rock man :)**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare,Kalawarner, Serafall, Kuroka, Ophis, Karasuba, Yume, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki , and Lightning. (WIP)**

**Decided to get Medaka off the harem, to me her personality is kinda overbearing to me so it would be hard to work with. I'll accept two girls into Takeru's making it complete. So please give me some suggestions.**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,Irina, Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**

* * *

**Cloudfarron: I can't believe you wrote the commentary.**

**Shurikan: I know awesome right.**

**Cloudfarron: Did you have to make a reference on that Fairy Tail Grand Magic Game Arc ?**

**Shurikan: Yes I do. I mean the way the Dragon slayers fought the dragons whats up with that ? And why didn't Sting go Dragon Force on them ? Even though he didn't do much instead of waiting to defeat Fairy Tail once they exhaust themselves.**

**Cloudfarron: I guess that's how the story is.**

**Shurikan: Well hope the New Arc doesn't do any friendship crap again.**

**Cloudfarron: *Typing***

**Shurikan: What are you doing ?**

**Cloudfarron: And done. Harem: Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare, Kalawarner, Serafall, Kuroka, Ophis, Karasuba, Yume, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki , Lightning, and Kisara.**

**Shurikan: You bastard...**

**Cloudfarron: And now lets wait to see what the others will think.**

**Shurikan: Hey I got an idea for the Juggarnaut Drive chant.**

**Cloudfarron: Lets hear it.**

**Shurikan: I am the Dragon of Darkness.**

**Darkness is my body and Fire is my blood...**

**Cloudfarron: Oh god no...**

**Shurikan: Unkown to the weak Nor known to Noobs...**

**Cloudfarron: DUDE !**

**Shurikan: Have always been so awesome incinerating my enemies like a boss.**

**Yet others can't stand my awesomeness**

**So as I release it Darkness Dragon Juggarnaut Drive !**

**Cloudfarron: *Walks away***

**Shurikan: Creator ?**


	35. Chapter 34

**34th Chapter enjoy :)**

******Also Chapter 33 has been updated with help of Code-Emperor07 on the Riku and Azazel Reconciliation, so if anyones ****interested check it out.  
**

* * *

**Infirmary**

Takeru woke up and found him self wrapped in Akeno's arm.

He looked at how cute she looked when she's asleep.

{You better not do anything rash now.} Kisara advised.

"Is that your gimmick ?" Takeru asks now seeing the Onee-san like personality Kisara has now.

{Pretty much now. Go back to bed, don't worry its a weekend.}

"How do you deal with her ?"

{I just ignore her and do the Charlie Brown thing. When they hear a grown up they hear trombone noises.}

{I heard that.} Kisara glared at her brother.

{So sorry.}

{You better be.}

Takeru then notices the burned marks on his body.

"Dam she overdid it."

{I can't believe that you were scared of lighting as a child.}

"HOLY Lightning."

Kisara giggled.

{So how did it feel to get punished by ur girlfriend ?} Kisara asks teasingly.

"Im not a masochist."

"Mmmm *yawn."

Akeno woke up.

"Ara, morning Anata."Akeno said kissing him on the cheek.

Now that it was morning Takeru could now see a better look at her nude body.

{Whoa Fallen Angel a species that don't need implants.}

"So do you like what you see ?" Akeno asks as she pressed her chest against his.

"Dammit no perverted thoughts." Takeru said to himself.

{Geez kid get a naughty thought for once.} Shurikan sighed.

{At least he doesn't view women as playthings.} Kisara said in a strict tone.

{Geez sis that was one time.}

{You've complete pissed her off.}

"Anything I should know before we go the Dragon Territory when we go to the Underworld ?"

{Eh you're going there ? For what ?} Shurikan asks.

"Im planning on training on my Dragon techniques."

{Oh I see. Well my sis and I can teach you via inner world training.}

"Also I'm planning on challenging one specific Dragon."

{Who ?} Shurikan asks.

"Ashuron(From Zatch Bell ) the True Crimson Dragon Emperor."

The two dragons were a little speechless at hearing Takeru's goal.

{You know how strong this guy is right ?}

"He's surpasses the two Heavenly Dragons and is at the level at Ophis's right."

{Wait you know Ophis ?}

{Didn't you see that through his memories.}

{Nope been watching Naruto Shippuden Ep 322. Madara is so God.}

"Yeah he's the best." Takeru says.

{Madara fanboy ?}

"Fuck you."

{Yep total Madara Fanboy.}

{It was a pity that Ashuron-san decided to retire while Ddraig took the title. Is there a reason you want to challenge him ?} Kisara asks.

"I've heard that he once fought the Dark Knight. So I would like to see how I measure up against him."

{I see.} Kisara said while grinning.

"Takeru..."

Takeru snapped out of trail of thought as he was conversing with the dragons.

"Oh sorry." Takeru apologized.

"What were you thinking about ?"

"Its nothing."

Akeno stared at him closely at his face.

"...It's nothing."

Akeno brought out her hand and began generating Holy Lightning.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT DOING SOME TRAINING AT THE UNDERWORLD AT THE DRAGON'S TERRITORY !" Takeru answered.

"Good and was that so hard." Akeno giggled.

{Whoa seriously kid you are so weak now.}

"SHUT UP ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T PISSED OFF YOUR SISTER BEFORE."

Shurikan began to remember something from his innocent childhood.

{You were really a sadist back then.} Shurikan said to his sister.

{I was going through a phase.} Kisara retorted.

"Ara so now I know an easier way to get you to spill the beans." Akeno giggled.

Takeru was too busy shivering in fear now that his fear he hide away was awokened.

"Ara don't worry I won't use it on you. Unless you're a bad bad boy." Akeno said as she kissed hiS on the mouth.

Akeno then felt a surge of power from his lips and immeidatly broke it off.

{Oh we forgot to tell you once you used the Second Liberations we have to alter your body alittle into a dragons.} Kisara explained.

"Meh I'll deal with it."

"Ara so now you have a dragons power, guess I'll have to help scatter it then."

"Hold on it's not like part of my body is going transform."

{Acutally its not safe to have dragon power leaking out.}

"Ufufu well then I guess will do the ritual right now."

Suddenly magic circles for the ritual appeared in the room.

"Ah Akeno I think we should..."

Takeru was cut off as Akeno began to make out with him. He began to feel the excess dragon power began to leak out. Tongues were clashing. Both were enticed in ecstasy.

*POKE*

Something poked Akeno.

She broke off the kiss and looked to see what poked her.

What she was something hard and long poking from Takeru's boxer.

{Oh man If I were to transfer the power to your dick. Man you be getting BJ's every day.}

"Shut up" Takeru yelled at Shurikan.

"Ufufu Ara ara, you sure got turned on." Akeno teased as she began to touch his hardened member.

Takeru blushed as he felt his member being touched.

"Kawaiii." Akeno said as she began to...

*Opened*

The door opened revealing Rias and Raynare.

The two blushed at what they were seeing.

"No way..."

"Is this..."

"Ara isn't it rude for you two not to knock."

Then suddenly the air began to feel ice cold.

A dark aura was coming out of Takeru.

He sat up as Akeno backed away.

His bangs covered his face, a red gleam came from his eyes.

The room turned completely black.

Hannaya masks began to form all over the walls, all red with purple eyes, purple hair, and with smiles.

Takeru turned to Akeno.

"For you to do something lewd which I wasn't mentally prepared for, I will have to punish you." Takeru glared at Akeno.

The he turned towards Rias and Raynare who were blushing seeing his hardened thing sticking out.

"As for you two next time knock and girls...GET OUT !"

The girls and Akeno who quickly changed into her uniform ran out.

{Kid look down.}

Takeru stares down...

"FUCK !"

After a couple of seconds till the member goes less hardened.

The two dragons began to laugh.

{Bwhahahahahaha I can't believe you've just yelled at them with a boner sticking out !} Shurikan yelled.

{Hee heee you looked like a maaad pervert.}

Takeru was in utter shock to hear the Onee-san like dragon to tease him.

"Today sucks now." Takeru sighed.

He then changed now wearing a red v-neck shirt, black jeans, shoes, and the wristband Koneko gave him.

"Good it's still in good condition." Takeru commented seeing that the wristband wasn't worn out, and the metalic kanji symbol had no scratches.

He then observed his Sacred Gears.

"So if they were to respond the user thoughts then..."

The rings then began to glow.

In a flash of light the two Sacred Gears were now gauntlets. Oblvion was completly black and metallic with red panel lining, and Oathkeeper was comeplety white with blue panel lining.

{Whoa never seen anyone trying to change the default form of a Scared Gear.} Shurikan remarked.

(Wathca gonna name em ?} Kisara asks.

"Haven't thought of it."

{How about The Fists of Light and Darkness.}

"Tempting."

{So you going to try to create a Sub-Species Balance Breaker ?} Shurikan asks.

"Sub Species ?"

{It's like what you did just now.}

"So I can even change the Balance Breaker this will be interesting." Takeru mused at the possibilities.

The Gauntlets then transformed back into their ring forms.

"Guess I'll experiment later. Well then what to do ?"

Then suddenly a magic circle appeared in the room.

Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared.

"I see that you've recovered."

"Yeah."

"Please don't do anything strenuous until your body is fully recovered." Grayfia said with slight strict tone.

Takeru began to sweat drop.

"Yes ma'am." Takeru said.

"So how did it felt to fight against Xe Za Yu ?"

"It was difficult."

"So there is an opponent you can't beat."

"Besides you."

"True." Sirzechs chuckled.

Takeru breathed in a little.

His face then turned serious.

"Alright on to business. Sirzechs what's going at the Castle That Never Was ?" Takeru asks.

Sirzechs breathed out a little.

"There were many Nobodies gathering at the castle and they did nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me this before ?" Takeru asks with a slight irate tone.

"I didn't want you to..."

"To get back into battle ? Please. I've been fighting for almost my whole life since I was eleven."

"Also we did send some people over their to scout out the castle but..."

"They've been eliminated right ? Must've been the Absent Silhouettes."

"You know you haven't been completely opened about the Organization. All you did was gave us their goal. But it seems there is more to it."

"There are some things I can handle without having others getting involved."

"Yes but now that the Nobodies are with the Khaos Brigade it's the Alliance's problem now." Sirzechs said.

"Like i said I'll deal with it myself. There is no need to waste any time with this minor problem."

"What do you mean by minor ?"

"Because later on I'll end it all." Takeru said.

Sirzechs and Grayfia had confused expression.

"What do you mean end it all ?" Sirzechs asks.

"Later on I'll be destroying a part of my past." Takeru said receiving worried looks from Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"You should bring back up." Sirzechs advised.

"No they'll only hold me back. Besides they're not experienced in fighting these kinds of people."

"What about the Squad ?"

"I prefer to work alone."

"When will you plan on doing that ?" Grayfia asks concerned.

"I'll do it after once I get back into my prime. That will be after the Young Devils Gathering."

Grayfia shook her head in disappointment.

"You know that everyone will be worried if you go off on your own like that."

"I'll make sure my existence is erased so they won't notice."

"What do you mean by that ?" Sirzechs asked in a serious tone.

Takeru brought out his hand and summoned a deck of his crown shaped cards containing his memories.

"You all know that these cards contain my memories. But also if I were to destroy these cars all at once… The memories that others have of me will completely be erased. There by erasing my existence forever." Takeru explained.

Sirzechs and Grayfia were both shocked.

"Don't you care how the girls would react ?" Grayfia asks.

"I do, but I feel that they're too good for me. For someone that has their hands stained in blood for so long. Their can be no peace for that person." Takeru said as he stared to the ground.

"Once again it seems you're going on your own path again."

"I envy you two for being able to find peace after all that fighting you two went through with the Old Maou and New Maou faction. But unfortunately I cannot have that leisure. "

Sirzechs took a deep breathed and sighed.

"Well Takeru-kun, if you're really focused on this. Then please come tell me when you're about to go to the Castle. Grayfia I'll be heading back." Sirzechs said as he teleported away.

Grayfia then walked up to Takeru and..

*SMACK*

Takeru was hit by a powerful slap from Grayfia which flung him to the wall.

"Guh."

Grayfia walked up to him and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Why ?"

"?"

"Why must you always do this to yourself. Always getting into battles, getting yourself into trouble, burdening your self with hardship yet your still young and..."

Takeru was surprised to see this side of the serious, nice, and always calm, The Strongest Queen Grayfia Lucifage.

"It's my nature. My past, the blood that can't be erased this is my choice that I made all those years..."

*SLAP*

Takeru was hit by a powerful force on his cheek leaving a red buise

"You may have gain many experiences but to me you're still a child."

Takeru was still in shock of seeing this side of Grayfia. She was almost like a worried Onee-san type.

"At this rate you'll..."

"If I were to drown into the dark so be it, believe me I already felt that experience. I've already lost my humanity already with the blood I stained with my hands. I'm basically a demon hiding under human skin."

Grayfia's eyes were filled with disgust at how the young boy she knew as the former member of the XIII , later Disiplinary Squad #5, and her son's favorite Onii-sama, treated his own life as it seemed insignificant,

Heh I guess my Father and I are opposites, He's a well known hero while I am a well known villain." Takeru chuckled darkly.

His eyes then began to change red with black symbols, his bangs dropped over his face, giving him dark look.

"This is how I am Grayfia-san, a blood stained demon drowned in darkness, a Fallen Devil it what I am called by Kokabiel. It suits me actually"

*FREEZE*

Takeru was instantly frozen leaving his head intact,against the wall.

Grayfia moved her hand away from Takeru.

"Until that ice melts please do think about the consequences of what your actions will cause." Grayfia said as she teleported away.

{Takeru-kun.}

"Like I said I'll..."

The Oathkeeper ring began to glow.

*ZAAAAAP*

Takeru's body was engulfed in white lighting.

"GAAAH"

Takeru felt intense pain from Kisara's Holy White Lightning. It was more powerful then Baraqiel's Holy Lightning.

After about twenty minutes.

Takeru panted.

{Takeru-kun for what has happened to you so far how did you view the friends you made now ?}

"...Nuisances."

{Yet why would you go with...}

"It was nothing but a nuisance."

{A nusiance !?} Kisara said outraged.

"All of my actions were based on ways of getting rid of the problem quickly."

{How you act around your friends.}

"A mask I wore, a facade."

{How you act around the girls ?}

"Another mask I've been wearing."

Kisara had a disgusted look on her face seeing how Takeru truly felt.

{How about Akeno ?}

"I was only acting based on nostalgia I once felt for her as a child. What I feel for her now is just a protectiveness over her and my promise to Baraqiel-san."

{And about what happened at the cemetery a few days ago ?}

"What I expressed was pure sadness I've held up. I was acutually planning on leaving then use a powerful memory eraser on all that associated with me. But I didn't expect Akeno to find me quickly. So I had to go say something to sway her. So I decided to stay a little longer."

{What about the Kokabiel Incident ?} Kisara asks again.

"That was all based on my own rage and instinct."

{Kid you know it's lonely in the dark.}

"I know. I know it too well."

{Heres a last question Takeru-kun.}

"Shoot." Takeru said as he felt the ice began to melt/

{So how will Miya feel for not seeing you for seven years ?}

Takeru eyes widened in shock, realizing that he hasn't seen his aunt for so long.

"..."

He pondered realizing that he never visited the one family member he loved the most, she was like a second mother to him. Uneasiness began to consume his heart. During his time in the XIII it was easy for him to abandon everything he cared about, all to pursue power, and revenge. He never did once thought about the people he left especially his own Aunt. Emptiness began to consume him giving him an almost emotion-less and uncaring persona, when he was number XIII

{Takeru-kun I know you're trying to distant yourself from others. But saying that the way you acted was just you wearing a false mask of lies isn't going to work out.}

{Yeah I mean look at Lelouch from Code Geass, He has endured many hardships and also puts up a facade sometimes. But at least he wasn't emo like you.}

Takeru just stared to the floor.

{You may say that you're use to being alone. But I know deep down you really do care don't you and you truly love Akeno.}

Takeru sighed.

"Here I thought I was going to be all emo the whole entire fic."

{Did you just...}

"Yeah MC/OC broke the 4th wall, sue me."

{So what will you do Takeru-kun ?} Kisara asks.

Takeru paused for a bit.

The ice finally melted.

Takeru dried off his clothes with a spell.

He undid the illusion on his right arm, revealing the demonic form of the arm.

He squeezed his hand into a fist.

Takeru covered his face with his demonic hand.

Takeru chuckled.

"No matter what I do I can never get away from the path I am on..."

{Takeru-kun...}

He brought his arm down from his face.

"But I guess we all need a light to guide a new path." Takeru smiled.

{Well I'm glad you decided to get rid of that idea you had.} Kisara said in relief.

"Heh arigato Kisara-nee."

Kisara blushed.

{Heh it's because of your Onee-san character.} Shurikan chuckled at his sister.

"She really does have that feeling. You don't mind I call you that Kisara-san ?"

{Eh, i its okay. I don't mind really Takeru-kun.}

{Hey you can call me Aniki if you want.}

"No way in hell."

{Meh at least I tried.}

Takeru opened the door head out.

On his way outside he saw Saji and Riku, who was now wearing a summer school uniform.

"Man I can't believe its been so long and... YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ! " Saji yelled at his friend.

Riku but his hands behind his head.

"Heh yeah a lot of things happened." Riku chuckled.

"So whats it like being trained by Takeru-sempai ?"

"Well it's like having some strict old man yelling."

"What was that brat ?"

The two turned to see Takeru walking to them.

"Hello Sempai." Saji greeted/

"Hello." Takeru greeted back.

"So how are you doing ?" Riku asks.

"What do you think ?"

"Alright I guess."

Suddenly Oblivion appeared out of nowhere in it's sword form.

"What the."

The sword began to glow violently.

"Genshiro."

"Yes Sempai."

"Its best you stay away from me for now on."

"Eh why Sempai."

"Well the dragon in my Sacred Gear really hates the dragon residing in yours.

"EHHHH !?" Saji yelled in shock.

{Come on Kid just let me slay that Lizard so I can crush it.} Shurikan says eagerly as the sword caused Takeru to swing his arm around.

{He's still mad at Vritra ?} Revonn asks.

{Afraid so.} Kisara sighed.

"Riku get him out here !" Takeru said as he struggled to control his arm.

"On it. C'mon Saji." Riku says as he and Saji flew away.

{GET BACK HERE !} Shurikan yelled.

"Kisara-nee..."

{I know.}

Oathkeeper's ring began to glow as it electrocuted Takeru's arm along with Oblvion

{AAAAHHHHHHH !} Shurikan screamed as the jewel of the gear blinked repeatedly.

The Gear returned back into it's ring form with smoke coming out.

Takeru sighed as he waved the smoke away.

"Well I guess it's time to head home."

{You better.} Kisara warned.

"Are you threatening ?"

{Who has a more destructive lightning ?}

"You do..."

{Thats right so go on head home so the girls are assured that you're alright.}

"Fine fine... nagging bitch."

{What was that ?}

"I said yes ma'am."

Takeru then teleported i his room.

{I meant go by the front door.}

"Whatever." Takeru said as he lay down on his bed."

{Tired ?}

"Uh try getting frozed by ice and struck by your lighting."

{You deserve that because of your loner attitude.}

Takeru got off his bed.

"Well then time to go see them."

{Be nice.}

"Hai hai."

Takeru opened his door...

*TACKLE*

"Guh."

He was then tackled to the floor.

He then looked to see it was Akeno.

"Akeno..."

"Welcome home." Akeno said as she kissed him on the forehead.

She then notices the slight burns.

Takeru notices this.

"Oh this ? That was from my Dragon Onee-san punishing me."

"Ara ara, so Kisara-san is Takeru's punisher, ufufufu.

{You could say that.} Kisara giggled.

Takeru still had an uneasiness feeling. Ever since he said how he admit the way he acted was just a mask to please others. Worst, was how he only viewed his affections to Akeno as nothing but an obligation he had promised Baraqiel.

"I really don't deserve to be loved." Takeru thought.

{Takeru-kun...}

He then got up.

"Akeno do you know when The Young Devils Gathering is ?" Takeru asks.

Akeno got up.

"In about a month, we're planning on going to the Underworld four days before the Gathering."

"Good so I have enough time to train now."

(Talk to her.} Kisara said to Takeru via mentally.

"You're heading to the Dragon's territory now ?"

"No I'll be training with my Grandfather now." Takeru said ignoring Kisara.

"How long will that take ?"

"About a week."

"Will we be allowed to visit you regularly ?"

"Maybe around noon."

*Stare*

"Akeno ?"

"Why do you need to train ?"

"It may not look like it but I'm actually rusty now. So I need to get back into shape."

Akeno giggled.

"You sound like an elder trying to regain their youth."

Takeru sighed, as he headed downstairs.

"Going to check on the others ?"

"I might as well. I've already been punished by you, Kisara-nee, and Grayfia-san.

"Ara what did you do to make Grayfia-san angry ?"

"I was being a Negative Nancy."

"I see."

"Well better check on my tenants then." Takeru said as he headed downstairs.

He arrived in the living room to see Rias.

"Hey." Takeru greeted.

Rias turned around to see while blushing.

"W welcome home. Rias said nervously having remembered that akward moment from the infirmary.

Takeru noticed Rias was starring at his lower region.

*SNAP*

*SNAP*

*SNAP*

"Hey eyes up here." Takeru snapped at Rias.

Rias blushed at her own perverted moment.

"Rias...ecchi." Takeru said in a disappointed tone.

*SLASH*

Rias felt a backlash from his words.

Takeru walked up to her and tugged on her ahoge.

"Just teasing." Takeru smiled.

Rias was fuming with rage.

He chuckled as he continued tugging on the ahoge.

"Kawaii." he commented.

Rias pulled away from him.

"Hmmph."

"Is there something wrong ?"

Rias said nothing.

"What should I do as compensation ?" he sighed.

Rias's ahoge moved a little.

She then turned around with a smirk.

"I get to sleep with you."

"As in..."

"Hugging pillow."

"No nude though."

"Fine." Rias said reluctantly because she really felt comfortable sleeping in the nude.

"Ara, for you to give yourself up that easily." Akeno mused.

"Well I need to compensate for my recklessness."

"What about me ?" Raynare asks, getting off the couch from her nap

"What do you need ?"

"Date."

"Deal."

At that que Akeno and Rias were glowing with intense aura's of jealousy.

{Why'd you answer that so easily ?} Kisara asks.

"Just felt generous."

"Takeru, after Raynare's date I expect you to go out with me." Akeno said as sparks came from her body.

"Mouu~ No fair Akeno ! I don't wanna be last."

*Beep*

Takeru took out his beeping pager.

He sighed and took out is cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yes. I'll be taking a hiatus okay ? Alright I'll work three extra hours. Thanks."

"What was that ?" Rias asks.

"I just gave myself some time off from my job."

"That reminds me what do you do for contracts ?"

"No comment." Takeru said sternly.

Then another teleport circle appeared and this time it was Kalawarner.

"Oh it seems you're alright."

"Yeah."

"Heard from Raynare about your big..."

Takeru immediately glared at Rayanre.

Raynare shivered in fear.

"...Turn on." Kalawarner finished with a smirk.

Takeru sighed as he rubbed his temple.

With a snap of his fingers a magic circle appeared.

"Im going to see Azazel for a bit."

With that he teleported away.

**Azazel's Mansion.**

Takeru teleported into the laboratory portion of the mansion.

Azazel was wearing a lab coat looking through some notes.

He then notices Takeru.

"Hey looks like you're alright." Azazel remarked.

Takeru notices a prosthetic arm on the table.

"New arm."

"Yep.

{Tch FMA automail is way better.}

"Tch cheeky Dragon aren't you ?"

{Just saying Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Govornor.} Shurikan smirked

Azazel had a tick mark on his forehead remembering how he was being made fun of for making that Sacred Gear Desgin and worst of all Micahael shared it to the whole Heaven.

{Hah hit a nerve didn't I.}

". So how's the item ?"

"Well I got the frame for it finished."

"And ?"

"The problem is handling the energy."

Takeru put his hand on his chin.

"I see."

"I tried using Fahnir but it seems it can't handle it's energy."

Takeru walked up to a tall object covered in a white sheet.

"Is this it ?" Takeru asks.

"Yeah. So what are you going to do ?"

Takeru lifted the sheet and placed the object and placed it on a table flat.

He then made a white lab coat appear on himself, wearing black gloves, and goggles.

Takeru then took out Oblivion's ring off his finger.

{Eh ? What are you doing.}

"Shut up and just don't bitch."

{Wait what are... GAAHHHHHH !}

For about one hour Takeru was spending his time working on his project while the Otaku dragon was in pain.

Later.

"Alright now It's almost done." Takeru said lifting the goggles up from his eyes and taking Oblivion out of the item.

"I can't believe you were able to fix it." Azazel said amazed.

"Well It's easier to do, when you have the right power source since the item of mine is made specially for these two dragons.

{What are you gonna do with it ?} Kisara asks.

"You'll I'll find out when we get to the Dragon Territory."

"Oh that reminds me Im going to be your adivsor for the club." Azazel said.

"I see. Is this Sirzechs request."

"Yep and I can't just let those kid's Sacred Gears not rising to their full potential."

"I see."

"So how did it felt fighting Mundus's Knight ?"

Takeru paused for a bit.

"Difficult."

Azazel had a surprised look.

"Heh so even for you he's tough for you."

Takeru made his lab coat disappeared.

"So is Riku living with you now ?"

"Yep and he'll be attending school as well."

"I see."

"So what will you do now ?"

"First I'll be getting myself back to into shape. I hate to admit but Im getting rusty and overconfident with my vast demonic power."

"I see and the item you're making is apart of your training."

"Of course."

{Seriously what kind of name is Dow Fall Dragon Spear ? Based on that little dagger that jewel was trapped in that ain't no spear, looked like a fang to me.}

Azazel glared at the Oblivion Ring.

{I mean what's with the Balance Breaker ? What can't make up your own design ? God should sue copyright infringement for copying the Scale Mail designs. You know since he made the Sacred Gears.}

Azazel was fuming with rage at the black ring.

{I mean what's with the Down Fall name ? I guess that suits Fahnir since he succumbed to panty collecting and sniffing.}

{Says the Otaku Dragon.} Kisara said sighing.

{I mean Down Fall might suit Evil Dragons since they're like the badass versions of Fallen Angels. But really why you but the Jewel in a dagger ? That don't look like no spear to me. Maybe a fang I suppose. So why don't you call it Down Fall Dragon Fang then ?}

Azazel then had a mischievous grin and turned to Takeru.

"Mind If I take a look at Oblivion ?" Azazel asks.

"Sure."

Takeru then gave Azazel Oblivion.

{Hey you can't do this to me !} Shurikan yelled.

"Later. Oh Azazel please finish that item for me before the Young Devil's Gathering."

"Kay." Azazel said cheerfully as he picked up a big drill.

{Wait a minute mad scientist, tools for Sacred Gears kind of like Innocence... HOLY SHIT HE'S LIKE KOMUI LEE FROM D GRAY MAN ! HEY PARTNER GET BACK HERE AND TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS NUT !}

"Bye." Takeru said as he teleported away.

"Now then time to see what makes you tick." Azazel said as his face turned dark and his eyes gleamed.

(GAAAAHHHHH !)

**Later**

"Tou-san, Im home...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING !?" Riku asks as he sees his father with a sadistic smile, using a drill with sparks coming out.

Azazel laughed.

Revonn then noticed what Azazel was drilling.

{Riku just ignore it. It isn't a big deal.}

{FUCK YOU !} Shurikan yelled.

**Takeru's room.**

{Ever heard of using the front door like a normal person ?}

"Nope."

{It's polite to open from the front door that way the girls can welcome you.}

Takeru slightly sweat dropped at the strict Onee-san.

"Hai, I'll make sure to do that."

{Really ?} Kisara asks as she generates her Holy Lightning from the ring.

"HAI !" Takeru immediately says.

{Good.}

Takeru sighed.

He then checked his watch.

"Oh only one pm."

{Take a shower first.}

"Hai Onee-san."

Takeru then took some new clothes to change and headed to the bathroom.

He then tries to sense if there are any presences.

"Good they seem to have went out."

{Afraid to get raped ?} Kisara asks teasingly.

"You have a perverted mind don't you ?"

{Nope just teasing.}

After a quick shower. He was now wearing a navy blue short sleeve, his usal accessories, black track pants, and black sports shoes.

"Now to get a training request. Better call one of the girls to let them know."

{Good.}

Takeru then took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Kalawarner-san ... Yes it's surprising for me to call you. Anyway I'll be out for a bit, so make sure to tell that to the girls. How long ? I'll be back At five. Okay and... waith a favor !? What do you mean by that I paid for your drinks you drunkard ! Tch fine two favors and that's it don't use em all up. Bye."

Takeru hanged up.

{It's like you're getting black mailed.} Kisara muses.

"Lets hope no other girl will do that to me... Don't get any ideas Kisara-nee."

{Oh its not like im gonna tell them what you do for contracts.}

"Kisara nee..."

{As long as you don't act like a total antisocial. No blacky mails.}

Takeru sweat dropped at the seemingly sweet words covering her sadist teasing tone.

"Well the off we go."

Takeru then headed off to his Grandfathers Dojo.

He sighed.

As he got in.

He was hearing various voices from one of the training rooms.

As he headed to one of the opened training rooms.

"This is a surprise.

What he saw was Kiba and Xenovia both wearing track suits minus the jacket.

"They've been coming here for awhile just to use this place for training." Hiko said standing next to him.

"I see and what was the cost ?"

Hiko smirked.

"That you'll be giving me discounts when I'm at the bar for ninety percent off."

"Get real. Here." Takeru then made alot of Sake bottles appear.

Hiko's jaw dropped at seeing a utopia of liquor.

"You said if I give you fifty bottles of Sake you'll train me again right ? Well here it is."

Hiko closed his mouth.

"So are you ready to learn the Final Attack ?"

"First I'll refine the basics then I'll tell you when Im prepared."

"So I see you got another of my Idiot son's swords."

"What of it?"

"Nothing much, it just seems your hatred for him is lessening."

Takeru huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just needed extra power."

"Riiight. Well then I'll leave to whatever you're going to do." Hiko said taking the bottles.

{To think he would be a hermit.} Kisara remarked.

"You know him."

{Well he was the The former Marchosias lord.}

"Eh ?"

{He decided to retire and let Mundus take the throne.}

"What choice that was."

"Sempai ?"

Takeru then turned to see Kiba and Xenovia walking towards him.

"Oh hey you two."

"Are you alright Sempai ?" Xenovia asks.

"Yep, so when did you two start training here ?

" Since after the Excalibur incident." Kiba answers.

"I see."

"So Sempai, does this mean that you're going to start training here ?"

"Yeah. But I'll start tomorrow because right now my body still needs to rest."

"I see."

"Well the I'll be leaving then."

"See you tomorrow Sempai." Kiba said as he and Xenovia continued their training.

As Takeru was walking home,

"Wonder how your baka bro is doing ?"

{Don't know don't care. Ah I can finally watch Free ! Iwatobi Swim Club in peace.}

"..."

{I know there is some male fanservice but the story is interesting.}

"..."

{Im not a fucking pervert.}Kisara said sternly.

"If you say so..."

*ZAP*

"Gah ! Okay you're not a pervert I get it."

(Good now make sure to go through the front door.}

"...Sempai."

Takeru turned to see Koneko.

"Oh hi Koneko-chan."

"...Are you alright Sempai ?"

"Yeah just can't do anything stressful."

"I see."

"So Koneko-chan do you wanna get that Parfait ?"

{Ara asking Koneko-chan out on a date ?}Kisara asks teasingly.

Takeru blushes.

"BAKA ! Can't I spend time with my Kouhai for once ?"

"Sempai so bold..." Koneko said with slight teasing tone.

"Not you too Koneko-chan." Takeru said in disbelief jokingly.

Koneko and Kisara giggled.

"So Koneko-chan do you want to spend the day with me ? "

"...Maybe next time."

{REJECTED)

"Really !?"

{Sorry couldn't help myself.}

"I want to save up the favors Sempai gives." Koneko says.

{Ufufu Koneko-chan is saving up her cards to use.}

"Alright. Maybe next time."

"Maybe Sempai can go shopping with me." Koneko said nervously while shifting her feet.

"Okay sure." Takeru said smiling causing Koneko to blush.

So the two went to the mall.

**Mall**

They were at a clothing store.

"..Sempai you can wait outside. If you come with me, helping me pick clothes. The other people will think you are a pervert."

Kisara giggled.

"Well I'll do this then."

Takeru's eyes then changed to the same hazel color as Konek's and glasses appeared

Takeru was now in his Neku Toujou mode.

"As long as I look like I could be your brother Im sure I won't be getting weird look."

"Incest point of views."

"Koneko-chan are you trying to say I might embarass you like Sirzechs and Serafall do with the their siblings."

"I would like to keep my reputation safe." Koneko said bluntly.

Takeru had a dumbfounded look on his face, it was as if he was on the siscon category.

{Siiiisssscooooon.} Kisara whispered to Takeru.

"I understand Koneko-chan." Takeru said understandly.

Koneko smiled.

"Sempai."

"Hm ?"

"I was kidding."

Takeru's eyes widen in shock.

"Besides a Sempai should assist their Kouhai."

"You just want me to hold your bags for you don't you ?" Takeru said darkly.

Koneko nodded.

"Alright just don't make me carry past my limit. My body is sore."

"Will see."

Takeru sweat dropped.

{Koneko-chan shouldn't your Sempai also treat you ?}

Koneko thought for a moment.

"Of course."

"Kisa-nee..."

*ZAP*

"Gah !"

{Less talking more being nice. Get a move on.}

Koneko giggled seeing how her Sempai was being bossed around by his Onee-san like Dragon.

After about one hour.

Taker was sitting on the bench with oh I don't know... Ten freaking bags.

He hufffed.

"I can't believe someone as Koneko took advantage of me." Takeru said remembering when they were shopping, Takeru told her that she shouldn't buy something expensive. But then she did a kawai face that defeated Takeru easily.

"Sempai I'm hungry..."

"Alright then." Takeru said as he grabbed the bags and they head to the food court.

At the food court,

Koneko was now eating a Hamburger Steak and a side of Takoyaki.

Takeru was just eating a crape,

(You're so nice to pay everything for Koneko-chan.}

"I don't mind at all. But I didn't enjoy the mischievous Nekomata." Takeru said.

"...Sempai thank you."

"It's nothing Koneko-chan. Don't worry about, you don't need to pay me back as well. Since I've already paid you."

Koneko titled her head in confusion.

"After all I must have made you worried for how reckless I was during those battles." Takeru said.

"Sempai should be more careful. "Koneko said with a slight lecturing tone.

"Hai Koneko-sama."

"Sempai should also open up as well." Koneko said while now eating her takoyaki.

"I wish I can Koneko-chan." Takeru said as he stared down to the floor.

Koneko started to realize that she must've brought a sensitive subject.

"...I'm sorry Sempai. I didn't meant to..."

Takeru puts his hand on her hand.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, it's not your fault or anything. I was just disappointed of how much of a coward I am."

"Semapi a coward ?"

"Lets just say I'm too afraid to open up anymore of my past and Im afraid of how other people will think of me." Takeru said.

"Has Sempai experienced many sorrows ?"

"Yes... Far too much." Takeru said as he stared at his hands which were then replaced with an image of blood covering them.

"I just can't let it go." Takeru muttered to himself.

"Sempai..."

Takeru turned to Koneko who's eyes were full of concern.

"Gomen, Koneko-chan sorry for giving of a depressing atmosphere.

"...No Im sorry for bringing it up."

"It's alright I assure you. You don't have to worry about me."

"...That makes me more worried." Koneko said bluntly.

{Takeru-kun...}

"What can I do to ease your worries ?"

"Sempai should be less aloof."

*SLASH*

A sensational slashing feeling hit his heart, causing him pain because his aloofness is apart of his character. To be less aloof would cause a serious one hundred eighty turn for him.

"At times like this Im glad that dumb dragon isn't here.

Kisara on the other hand was imagining a less aloof, antisocial, gentle version of Takeru.

{That would be nice.} Kisara sighed.

"Sempai if you don't change then..."

Koneko then took her phone out which showed a picture she took recently today.

*Spit*

Takeru did a spit take.

The picture showed Takeru coming out of the dressing room another clothing store. He was wearing what seemed to be an Umbreon Hoodie, with a smile on his face that made him look like a child.

"Curse my love for Dark Types and Cool-looking Pokemon." Takeru said to himself as he transported his shopping bag with the hoodie inside to his room closet.

{Oooh blackmail. Thats a good one Koneko-chan.}

"Well Sempai ?"

Takeru was surprised to see this side of Koneko.

"...Alright Koneko-chan... I'll try to change."

"Not convinced."

His eyes widened at the instant response.

{Don't worry Koneko-chan I'll make sure he doesn't act like that again.} Kisara assured as Oathkeeper emitted sparks.

"Okay I get it. Be less antisocial and less lone wolf."

"Good." Kisara and Koneko both said.

Takeru moaned as he sank down from his chair, feeling defeated.

{That'll teach him.}

Later it was already night, since Takeru took a long time to recuperate at what happened.

Takeru was walking Koneko home and he was holding her hand for securement.

"...Sempai I can take care of myself."

"Do you want to cause a commotion when some people say they saw a young girl lifting a full grown adult at a wall ?"

"...Is sempai saying this so he can hold my hand longer ?"

"...On second thought you're a strong young lady so I'll take my leave now."

Koneko tugged on his sleeve.

"…It's a Sempai's job that their Kouhai is escorted safely."

"Hai hai."

Surpassingly the apartment where Koneko is living was about five houses away from his.

"Wow didn't know we lived close by each other." Takeru remarked.

Koneko took out her key and opened the door.

"You can just leave the bags here Sempai."

"Wait aren't they a little...Right Rook strength for got."

Koneko giggled.

"Thank you Sempai for spending the day with me today. It was very fun." Koneko said as she bowed.

Takeru smiled.

"It was nothing, you can come visit if you want."

"…Don't worry Sempai I won't show them the picture."

Takeru sweat dropped.

"Thats good. Well then..."

*Kiss*

Takeru kissed Koneko on the cheek.

"Well then good night Koneko-chan." Takeru said as he patted her head.

"...Good night Sempai."

Takeru then left.

As Koneko brought all her bags in.

She was immediately blushing and had a shocked look on her face, seeing how she was spending time with her Sempai like it was a date.

{You know other people will view you two as incestuous siblings}

"..."

{Don't you fucking say that Im similar to my brother...} Kisara growled.

"Did you just growled ?"

{Hmph I have no idea what you mean.}

"This is going take getting use to." Takeru thought to himself, having now to deal with the Onee-san Kisara.

{I heard that.}

"Sorry."

As he was walking home.

Takeru immediately backed away sensing the killing intent.

The attack was a light spear, followed up with the Power Of Destruction, and Holy Lightning.

"Guh." Takeru moaned feeling the pain in his body for adding too much force in his jump.

{You should've called them first.}

"I already told Kalawarners-san to tell them."

{You said you'd be home by five remember ?}

"Oh yeah..."

Suddenly he was struck by a bolt of lightning.

"GAAAHHH !"

He dropped to the ground with smoke coming out of his body.

"Ara ara, and what were you doing that took so long ?" Akeno asks with sparks coming out of her body.

"Please explain." Raynare says as spheres of light appeared around her which then began to form light spears.

"Wow thats new." Takeru remarked.

"Don't change the subject." Rias says with the Power of Destruction hardened covering her fist.

{Takeru pick your words carefully.} Kisara advised.

"I was just spending the day with Koneko-chan."

That caused the girls to radiate more energy.

{I think, you made it sound like you were on a date with Koneko-chan.}

"Isn't that the same thing ?"

Kisara giggled.

Later he was covered in more wounds which caused his still recovering opens to reopened.

"Thanks a lot." Takeru sneered at the girls, who just smiled satisfied with the punishment

Takeru was fully bandaged on the chest and banged on his forehead.

"Well you told me to tell them what you said." Kalawarner said in a teasing tone as she was finishing tying the bandages on his chest.

"Well because of my new injuries all promises I made are off."

That caused the girls eyes widen in shock.

"Hey thats not fair..."

A hannaya mask appeared breathing in front of Rias.

"Eeeekk !"

"Well at least I get to use two favors on you." Kalawarner said putting her chest against his arm with her arms around his neck.

Takeru blushed.

"Well its decided I'll join in some the action." Kalawarner said, making her declaration of war.

"So Kalawarner finally did it..." Raynare muttered.

"Ufufu I won't lose even if you're mature." Akeno said.

"There is no way I'm losing this." Rias said.

{Ara, this'll be interesting.}

"Wonder where is Otaku dragon.

**Azazel's lab.**

Shurikan was writing in a diary.

{It's been five days, been drilled, smashed, burned and zap but not in a good way. Not sure what's civilization is any more. Can barely watch anime with this reception all I was watching was Greys Anatomy, pretty sure part of my brain is melted. Now I know how an innocence feels when Komui fixes them... I feel so violated...}

{Kid you've been here only about five hours.} Revonn says.

"Why does he feel like he's one those people that write on journals as if they're on a deserted Island." Riku asks.

{Been trying to contact the outside world but nothing. Don't if I can live or find out Tobi's Identity.}

"He hasn't reading the Manga has he ?"

{The kid's all anime.}

"How sad."

{Don't know if this will be my last night of seeing the bright moon. But I'll know that I died happy as Awsome Dragon.}

{Thats it...} Revonn says

{..Revonn ? Hey you came to save me ! Finally we're getting of the Island Bob ( A cocnut with a face he drew.}

{Snap out of it !} Revonn bitch slaps Shurikan

(Guh)

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

*Slap*

{Bob help me !... FUCK YOU BOB.}

For the entire night Revonn was beating the shit out of the Otaku Dragon to get his head straight.

**Takeru's house.**

Takeru was now in his room with a healing magic made by Kisara on his bed, which he was lying down on.

"Aaah that feels good."

{Wait till you see the new Healing technique I'll teach you later on.}

"Can't wait."

{So is it hard to learn the final attack.}

Takeru paused for a bit.

"You'll see tomorrow..."

{Im guessing it involves life and death huh ?}

"You could say that."

"Takeru Im coming in."

Rias enters.

"Rias is there any you need ?"

"Well, I heard from Akeno that you've already known about the Young Devils Gathering."

"Yeah what about it ?"

"I was just wondering if you..."

"If your asking about if I made any impact in the Underworld then yes."

"So what did you..."

"Lets just say I made myself a fearful reputation."

"I see."

"Anything else ?"

"No that's all."

"But I'll say this for now on I won't be apart of any of your Rating Games."

"Eh !?"

"Don't give me that. I'm basically the Over Powered type in the team. So It wouldn't be fair."

Rias pouted.

Takeru motioned Rias to come over.

Rias went to him.

He sat up and

*Kiss*

He did a light kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry I'll give and the others tips and training."

"Fine but you'll have to give me a good luck kiss for every Rating Game."

"How about if the pervert doesn't use any new techniques I'll take you out on a date... Right After Raynares and Akeno's cause I'm about to get killed again.

Rias turned around to see Akeno and Raynare.

"Ara, for you to set up a date bet."

"Well at least you reconsider our date, and by the way I'll let you know when I want it."

"I feel like I'm starting to lose my grip on the harem now." Takeru thought.

{Well men can't be dominant all the time.}

The magic circle faded away since it was done healing.

Takeru then began to unwrap the bandages revealing his well done slim body, causing the other girls to blush.

"Looks like everything's okay." Takeru said observing his healed body.

"Ara so now that your body is healed will you allow anyone to sleep with you ?" Akeno asks.

"Rule one no lingeries. Rule Two no Oppai teasing. Rule Three soft embraces only."

The three girls nodded to the rules. Rias felt a little unsure because of her habit of sleeping in the nude. So it will be tricky for her.

Takeru then made a a top hat appeared and three strips of paper.

"You've got to be kidding." Rias said dumbfounded as Takeru puts the slips of paper in the hat and starts shaking it.

"No I am not this is the simple way and also the name I pick will be allowed to sleep with me for about a three days,"

"Why three days ?"

"Starting tomorrow I'll be training at my Grandfather's dojo which mean's I'll be staying there for awhile."

"For how long ?"

"About a week."

The girls had worried looks on their faces.

"Don't give me that look. Its just training." Takeru assured as he started picking through the hat

*RUSTLE*

*RUSTLE*

*RUSTLE*

"Oh got something." Takeru exclaimed as he took out a slip of paper.

Takeru eyes widen when he saw who's name he picked.

"Kalawarner."

"Ehhh !?" the girls yelled in shock.

"My, it looks like I'll be sleeping with you then." Said Kalawarner already wearing a lingerie which seemed translucent.

Takeru was blushing seeing how the clothing showed more of her figure.

"Kalawarner how'd your name got in the hat !?" Raynare yelled outraged.

"Used magic to switch yours with mine, since I overheard the little lottery draw, I decided to join in."

"By switching my name !?"

"Well he could've noticed that there was an extra added when he was rummaging through the hat. So to make sure that there were still three slips, I decided to switch yours." Kalawarner explained.

Takeru had his hand covering his face, a black aura began to consume him, shadows began to envelop the entire room.

Chuckles began to be heard and...

"Gah !" Takeru moaned in pain as the shadows dissipate.

"Ara, you should get some rest."

"Fine. Well Kalawarner-san it looks like you'll be sleeping wit me.

Takeru then lay on his bed, tucking the covers in.

"Well you heard him girls." Kalawarner smirked as she got into bed with him."

"You're actually going through with this !?" Rias asks Takeru.

"Im to*Yawn* tired."

He started to sleep.

Kalawarner then hugged behind him spooning him.

That caused Takeru to blush feeling the voluptuous figure pressing against him.

Seeing this caused the girls to release their killer intent.

The Navy haired woman seeing this, decides to spice it up a alittle.

She then went over his shoulder and.

*Kiss*

Takeru received a kiss from Kalawarner on the lips. It was a slight deep kiss lasting about forty seconds.

He blushed, at having a woman about three years older than him, kiss him.

*Rumble*

The whole house began to shake.

Takeru opened his eyes slightly to see three raging auras.

(You are so dead.} Kisara teased.

"Im too tired to stop this...I guess thats a way to compensate for my idiocy."

{You got that right.}

He sighed as he woke up.

"If any of you start of a fight, no kissing from me for now on."

That made the girls be at calm down.

"Good... Now please go to back to your rooms and go to sleep." Takeru smiled as he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter, remember to review :) **

**Okay for the next chapter Takeru will learn the** **Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. Then after that Chapter will have Takeru visits a very special person he has not seen for so long. Then After that, will be a combo set of side stories, so give suggestions on those. After those three chapters begins the Volume 5 Arc.**

**Harem:**

**Takeru: Akeno(alpha girl), Rias, Koneko, Rossweisse, Raynare,Kalawarner, Serafall, Kuroka, Ophis, Karasuba, Yume, Tsubame, Gabriel, Koyuki , Lightning, Eucliwood, Naegleria (Might make her the eldest sibling of Sirzechs and Rias.), Momoyo, Kisara probably. (WIP)**

**Issei: Asia, Ravel, Xenovia,Irina, Moka(outer/inner), Mizore, Myouga Unzen, Matsu, Kurumu (WIP)**

* * *

**Due to the absence of the Otaku Dragon No Omake.**


	36. Author's Notice

**~Authors Notice~**

**Hey everyone, Im sorry to say this but I'll be going on hiatus. ****So my Macbook is f'ing with me, so since all my fanfic files are in there I can't do anything yet. So hopefully it can be fixed before I start getting pissed at using my old Windows PC which is kinda slow but decent.** Also I'll be starting my third year of College, stupid homework, quizzes and exams will get in the way when Im trying to work on my **fanfics. And so again I apologize **

**Also I'm willing to accept any OC's to add for my fic, so you all can PM the OC bio and I'll see how I can incorporate them into the story. Also Im thinking of making a new faction for the Khaos Brigade similar to the Juppongatana from Rurouni Kenshin what do you guys think ?**

**We'll until Im able to balance between school and fan fiction, and until my Macbook is fixed. Stay tune for the next chapter which is about 39 % complete. And again I apologize for this hiatus.**

* * *

**Shurkian: Great another Hiatus.**

**Cloudfarron: Dude I need to focus on school.**

**Shurikan: School Schmool.**

**Cloudfarron: You want me to alter your character ?**

**Shurikan: How can you alter this awesome piece of work.**

**Cloudfarron: I'll make you a fan of Yaoi anime... the Ero kind.**

**Shurikan: You wouldn't dare !**

**Cloudfarron: Oh I would and if I hear you bitch again. I might add a Kisara x Vritra pairing as well and just imagine when they go in their human forms and then starts the lemons *smirk***

**Shuriakan: YOU DICK ! I AM NOT GONNA DEAL WITH THAT BULL SHIT AGAIN !  
**

**Cloudfarron: Yeah you don't like that do you huh ? WELL DEAL WITH IT !?**

**Shurikan: Okay geez fine. Well I guess we go on Hiatus then sorry everyone.**

**Cloudfarron: Stop breaking the 4th Wall ! **

**Shurikan: I'm da RULEBREAKER !**

**Cloudfarron: Sooo you okay with your sister added to my OC's harem ?**

**Shurikan: Sure I'm good, better than pairing her with some snobby rich kid that has boners for white dragons with blue eyes. If no one gets this reference they don't get a cookie.**

**Cloudfarron: AAANNNNND the wall breaks again... Can some get a thereapist and some contruction workers to repair the 4th wall.  
**


End file.
